Sexy boys
by blackstones3
Summary: Los chicos mas sensuales,hermosos,varoniles,mujeriegos,apuestos,c arismaticos y parranderos de la escuela media forman un grupo llamado Sexy boys.Las mujeres los aman y entrar a ese club es tan dificil como encontrar a Kakashi por el sendero de la vida. NO ES YAOI
1. ¿Los sexy boys?

**Aclaraciones: bueno primero ke nada soy fan de la pareja sasusaku *o* pero en este fic ellos no seran mi pareja protagonika u.u habra sasusaku de a huevo jojojojo... pero la pareja protagonika sera gaara x oc... logikamente se veran otreas parejas. es mi primer fic en donde la pareja protagonika no es el sasusaku jjaaja espero les guste. aunke a decir vdd lo meros protagonistas seran los sexy boys jajajajaja, ellos seran los ke se llevan el protagoniko dl fic con sus lokeras y ocurrencias, ya mas abajo veran kienes seran los protagonistas de este fic**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Los sexy boys?<strong>

Por los jardines de una enorme mansión estilo europea se ve como una de las ventanas de los balcones de una habitación que se ve desde ahí es abierta. Por ahí sale una chica de estatura promedio, facciones hermosas, angelicales y delicadas. Aparenta tener entre quince o dieciséis años. Su piel es clara, pero no al grado de llegar a ser pálida. Tiene un largo y lacio pelo de color gris cenizo, en este momento lo lleva amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos cortos mechones en sus mejillas. Sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de color amatista. Sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cadera un poco ancha, cintura pequeña y busto pequeño. Viste un pantalón de licra en color negro que se ciñe perfectamente a su cuerpo y una blusa de magnas largas hecho con el mismo material y del mismo color, para finalizar unos tenis del mismo color.

La chica tiene en manos varias sabanas enredadas y una de ellas la amarró a la barandilla del balcón, haciéndole un nudo resistente y perfecto dejó caer la hilera de sabanas amarradas. Después se regresó al balcón y de ahí sacó dos maletines hechos de lona lo cuales aventó del balcón haciendo que caigan de lleno al suelo. Seguido de eso la chica bajó por las sabanas y al estar un poco más cerca del suelo saltó. Apresurada tomó ambos maletines colocándose cada uno en sus hombros y salió corriendo hasta llegar a la enorme barandilla de la entrada trasera. Con maestría escaló la barandilla para quedar del otro lado y brincó cayendo de pie fuera de la casa.

En la acera de enfrente la esperaba un automóvil moderno de color gris con vidrios polarizados. La chica se puso del lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta entrando. Dentro del automóvil sentado en el asiento del conductor la esperaba un apuesto hombre de cabellera algo alborotada de color plata. Tenía facciones varoniles y hermosas. Sus ojos eran rasgados de color negro y a uno de ellos lo atravesaba una gran cicatriz. Su cuerpo era algo musculoso, pero no al grado de exagerar. Vestía unos jeans sencillos y una playera levemente holgada de color verde olivo.

-Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo y tendría que esperarte… Kakashi. –dice con indiferencia la chica. Su voz era suave y melodiosa.

-Negocios son negocios. –dice despreocupado dejando ver su tono de voz ronca y varonil.

-¿tienes los papeles?

-¿tienes el dinero? –dice mirándola con interés y la chica se descuelga uno de los maletines y se lo pone en la piernas. Kakashi lo abre dejándose ver varias fajas de billetes en dólares en el haciéndolo sonreír de forma torcida para después cerrar el maletín nuevamente. –espero que también hayas conseguido dinero para ti porque desde ahorita te digo que aunque vivamos juntos no te mantendré. –dice con burla y la chica rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé. –dice indiferente. –por eso traje dos maletines. Este es el mío y tiene lo suficiente para sostenerme cómodamente en lo que consigo trabajo. –dice apuntando con la barbilla el maletín en sus piernas. – ¿y bien? ¿mis papeles? –Kakashi estira su mano al asiento de atrás tomando un portafolio, lo coloca encima del maletín que trae su dinero y lo abre dejando ver varios papeles adentro.

-Tu nuevo pasaporte. –dice entregándole un pasaporte que la chica toma y lo abre permitiéndole ver una foto de ella misma, sólo que con cabello más corto.

-¿Hatake Luka? –dice alzando ambas cejas mientras voltea a verlo.

-Ese será tu nuevo nombre. Como habrás notado edite una fotografía tuya para que parezcas chico. No le cambie muchos detalles, sólo los necesarios para que cambies de apariencia un poco. Por cierto tendrás que cortarte el cabello. –dice con burla.

-No importa. No soy vanidosa. –dice con indiferencia y Kakashi amplió su sonrisa.

-Antes de abordar el avión te cambiaremos el look para que parezcas chico. –dice despreocupado restándole importancia y ella asintió. –yo me encargaré de eso. A partir de que salgamos de mi departamento esta noche para ir al aeropuerto tu serás Hatake Luka, mi lindo sobrino con el que me mudaré a Japón y yo seré tú apuesto tío y tutor con el que vivirás, incluso ya te inscribí en una linda escuela. –dice con burla y ella sólo asintió. –eso es todo lo que tienes que saber y preocuparte en cambiar tu voz para que suene más masculina. En esta carpeta están las actas de nacimiento y demás papeles. –dice entregándole dicha carpeta que la chica abre para observar.

* * *

><p>Dos años después<p>

Suena el despertador en una habitación aparentemente de una chica por los adornos y de entre el bulto entre las sabanas se asoma una delicada mano para apagar dicho aparato. Con pereza el cuerpo bajo las sabanas se destapa dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera rosada, tenía facciones delicadas, femeninas y angelicales. Su piel era clara y esos enormes y hermosos ojos color verde jade resaltaban considerablemente. Su larga y lacia cabellera rosada caía en cascadas sobre su espalda dejando ver un poco despeinada por acabar de levantarse. Tenía curvas perfectamente marcadas para la edad que tenía, aparentaba entre quince o dieciséis años. Vestía un simple pijama de color rojo que consistía en una blusa de tirantes levemente holgada y un delgado pantalón de algodón.

-¡Es tarde! –dijo algo exaltada parándose de golpe de la cama y corriendo al closet para tomar su uniforme que consistía en una camisa de botones y cuello polo de color blanca, un saco de color negro con el sello de la escuela, una falda gris oscuro algo corta.

* * *

><p>En la cocina de una sencilla casa estaba una señora algo baja y un poco llenita. Tenía cabellera lacia y algo corta; le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y una diadema la adornaba, su color de cabello era rojo. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos eran de color verde jade. Su tono de piel era claro y sus facciones eran hermosas a la vez algo madura, se notaba que tenía cerca treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. Usaba un vestido color rosa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, era sencillo y sin algún escote, encima traía puesto un delantal de color amarillo. La mujer meneaba con una cuchara el guiso que había en una cacerola que estaba encima de la estufa.<p>

Sentado en una de las sillas del comedor se encontraba un hombre leyendo un periódico. El hombre era alto, de facciones apuestas pero maduras, aparentando cerca de cuarenta años. Su piel era igual de clara que la mujer. Tenía unos ojos rasgados de color azules que mostraban firmeza y madurez. Su cabello era algo corto de color blanco. Su cuerpo era fornido, pero no al grado de exagerar. Traía puesto un pantalón de vestir color café, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, de botones y cuello polo. Para finalizar una corbata roja.

El timbre de la puerta de la casa sonó y la pelirroja se limpió sus manos en el delantal que traía puesto.

-¡Ya voy! –grita mientras corre hacia la puerta principal.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con un jovencito de entre quince o dieciséis años, tenía un hermoso cabello de color negro, pero lo llevaba algo alborotado. Su piel era demasiado clara, casi al extremo de parecer pálida. Sus pequeños ojos rasgados eran adornados con una enormes gafas de fondo de botella, en su rostro tenía varias espinillas y usaba frenillos en sus dientes. Vestía un saco color negro con el símbolo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, bajo el saco llevaba puesto una camisa de color blanca con cuello polo. Para finalizar un pantalón de algodón color gris oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

-¡Sasuke-chan! –exclama de lo más feliz la mujer. – ¿vienes por Sakura-chan?

-Si. ¿ya está lista? –pregunta algo apenado.

-No, ya conoces a esa niña, siempre se le hace tarde. Ni porque hoy es su primer día en la escuela superior se dignó a levantarse con tiempo. –dice resignada y el pelinegro suspira con pesadez. –pero entra Sasuke-chan, estamos por empezar a desayunar. ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Gracias Haruno-san pero ya desayune en mi casa.

-Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre Sasuke-chan. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales, has sido amigo de mi hija por todo ese tiempo y debería haber confianza. Somos como de la familia. –dice algo ofendida y el pelinegro se rasca la nuca apenado.

-Lo siento Hana-san, intentare no olvidar llamarla por su nombre.

-Mientras lo intentes no hay problema. sonriéndole de forma amigable. –pero pasa Sasuke-chan, aquella niña no debe de tardar, así que acompáñame a la cocina. –dice tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a la cocina.

-Cuando ambos entraron a la cocina el señor Haruno levantó la mirada de su periódico mirando con fastidio al pelinegro.

-Ya te habías tardado en aparecer mocoso. Ya recuerdo porque amo las vacaciones escolares y eso es porque así no te veo por aquí las mañanas. –dice con fastidio y el pelinegro frunce el entrecejo.

-Ken, no molestes a Sasuke-chan. –dice con advertencia Hana y el hombre bufa con molestia.

-Es inevitable molestarlo mujer. Odio a ese mocoso de pacotilla que a leguas se le nota que está enamorado de mi bebita… ¡me la quiere robar mujer! ¡ ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –dice alterado y se enojó mas al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro que intentaba mirar a otro lado, como odiaba a ese señor.

-No digas tonterías Ken. Sasuke-chan sólo ve como una hermana a Sakura-chan, es normal después de todo se han criado juntos… ¿verdad Sasuke-chan? –pregunta volteándolo a ver y este asintió agradeciendo que la señora Haruno sea tan despistada como su hija, el señor Haruno tenía razón, pero jamás admitiría sus sentimientos por la peli-rosa, tenía miedo que si lo hacia su relación de amistad se arruinara, sabía que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como él y no la culpaba, la amaba tanto que prefería tenerla como amiga a perderla por decirle sus sentimientos.

-Tks… patrañas mujer, mira nada más como se sonroja. –dice molesto apuntándolo y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada usando todo su autocontrol para quitar su sonrojo.

-Pues es normal que se sonroje, después de todo Sasuke-chan es tímido y al oír las idioteces de comentarios que salen de tu boca es normal que se sonroje. –dice molesta y Sasuke agradeció doblemente que esa mujer sea tan ingenua.

En eso se oyeron pasos por las escaleras, bajar de forma apresurada haciendo que todos volteen a la entrada de la cocina y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al ver lo hermosa que se veía Sakura usando el uniforme de la escuela superior a la que entraba, le marcaba perfectamente sus curvas y esa falda que le llegaba a medio muslo dejaba ver lo hermosas de sus piernas haciendo que frunza el entrecejo molesto sabiendo que no sólo él las verá, aunque al verla al rostro viendo como llevaba el pelo suelto perfectamente acomodado luciendo más su hermosos rostro se olvido de sus celos.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí Sasuke-kun. No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día en la escuela superior. –dice con rapidez dejando ver lo agitada que estaba por la carrera. –vamos, que si corremos llegamos a tiempo a la inauguración. –dice acelerada tomándolo de la mano para irse de ahí.

-Alto ahí niñata. –dice con firmeza Hana haciendo que la peli-rosa detenga su carrera y voltee a ver con fastidio a su madre mientras que el señor Haruno fulminaba con la mirada las manos entrelazadas de su hija y el niñato Uchiha. –no te iras de aquí sin desayunar. –dice firme.

-Pero mamá. –dice con fastidio volteándola a ver. – ¿are? ¿y nii-san? –pregunta al no verlo en la cocina.

-Pues Gaara-chan si se levantó más temprano y si desayunó antes de que Itachi-kun viniera por él. –dice con orgullo por su hijo mayor que es bien responsable. –si te hubieras levantado temprano te hubieras ido con él, después de todo van ahora a la misma escuela.

-Quedé de irme con Sasuke-kun. No me gusta irme en el auto de Itachi-kun. –dice con fastidio. – ¡adiós mami! –dice divertida emprendiendo carrera con Sasuke para salir de ahí antes de que su madre la riñe.

-¡Vas a ver cuando vengas Sakura! –grita molesta pero sólo recibió como respuesta el sonido de una puerta cerrarse dándole a entender que su hija ya se había ido. –verá como le irá a esa niña cuando venga. –dice molesta con una vena hachándosele en la frente.

-Déjala, ayer le di dinero a mi bebita para que coma en la escuela por si no alcanza a desayunar. –dice meloso el hombre, sabía que su hija siempre andaba a las carreras y había tomado sus medidas.

-¡Ay! Ken siempre la consientes mucho por eso esa niña hace lo que quiere. –dice molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Déjame consentir a mi bebita. Yo no te digo nada porque consientes a Gaara. –dice indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero Gaara-chan es más serio, responsable y me respeta. Sakura-chan es más rebelde. –dice molesta.

-Si, por eso es una monada, porque sólo es rebelde contigo y a mí me adora. –dice meloso y la mujer molesta le da un zape estampándolo con la mesa.

* * *

><p>-Te noto muy feliz. –dice Sasuke mirándola de reojo mientras caminan por las calles para ir a la escuela.<p>

-Y lo estoy. Llevo dos años deseando entrar a la escuela superior. -dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Sasuke bajó la cabeza con tristeza, sabía la razón por la que ella deseaba entra a la escuela superior y no era porque estaría en la misma escuela que su hermano aunque estaba relacionado a él.

* * *

><p>La asamblea de inauguración había terminado, en este momento estaban los alumnos de primer año en el salón de clases esperando que el maestro llegara.<p>

-Enserio frentona es genial que nos haya tocado en el mismo salón. –dice una rubia hermosa, su larga cabellera la llevaba amarrada en una coleta de lado y un flequillo largo de lado, tapándole uno de sus ojos, su piel era clara y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado para su edad haciéndola ver escultural. La chica se encontraba sentada delante de la peli-rosa y estaba volteada hacia ella.

-Pues sí, pero también nos tocó en el mismo salón que el loco y pervertido de Suigetsu. –dice mirando al peli-blanco que estaba sentado alado de ella, era muy apuesto, tenía una piel clara y unos enormes ojos de color violetas. Su cabellera era algo larga y lacia. Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente marcado con músculos pequeños que le hacían ver sensual.

-Oye no me ofendas preciosa, sabes que me deseas y lo escondes con esa indiferencia. –dice galante y Sasuke que estaba sentado atrás de Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada más Suigetsu lo ignoraba. –mejor deja de juntarte con ñoños como el Uchiha y júntate conmigo muñeca. –dice coqueto y Sakura sólo bufa.

-Oye Suigetsu deja de molestar a Sakura-chan o te parto la cara dattebayo. –dice furioso un rubio muy apuesto. Su cabello corto lo llevaba algo revuelto dándole un aire entre travieso y sensual. Su piel era levemente acanelada. Tenía unos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado, tenía músculos, pero no al grado de exagerar y era alto. El rubio estaba sentado atrás de Suigetsu y alado de Sasuke.

-No fastidies idiota. –dice con molestia Suigetsu.

-Tks… enserio Naruto el que seamos primos significa que estaremos de por vida en las mismas escuelas y en los mismo salones. –dice Ino interrumpiéndose en la pelea de esos dos y el rubio voltea a verla.

-No digas que eres mi prima que me avergüenza. –dice Naruto con molestia.

-¡¿Y crees que a mí no grandísimo imbécil? –grita furiosa y el rubio se tapa los oídos al igual que todo ser humano a la redonda.

-Que problemático que me toque con los primos rubios. –dice un castaño con extraño peinado de piña. Tenía un porte perezoso, facciones algo toscas pero apuestas. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados de color negro. Y se encontraba sentado atrás de Sasuke y este asintió dándole la razón.

-Por cierto ñoño ¿tú eres hermano de Itachi-sama verdad? –pregunta Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Itachi-sama? –dicen extrañados todos ante su forma de llamarlo.

-Hmn. – "contesta" Sasuke.

-Ay maldito ñoño antisocial. –dice molesto Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué quieres saber si el teme es hermano de Itachi-nii? –pregunta Naruto extrañado.

-¿Conoces a Itachi-sama? –pregunta sorprendido Suigetsu.

-Claro que lo conozco, es hermano mayor del teme. –dice indiferente y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –tú no estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero Sakura-chan, el teme, Ino y yo nos conocemos desde niños al igual que Gaara el hermano de Sakura, Deidara el hermano de Ino y por consecuencia mi primo, e Itachi también nos conocen.

-No manches, no solo conocen a Itachi-sama sino que están relacionados con Gaara-sama y Deidara-sama. –dice sorprendido Suigetsu extrañando más a los demás ante su forma de llamarlos.

-Sama, sama, sama. ¿Por qué demonios los llamas así? –pregunta con fastidio Ino.

-¿Qué no saben? –pregunta extrañado y estos lo miran como diciéndole "si lo supiéramos no te preguntáramos". –bueno sus respectivos hermanos y primos junto con otros tres chicos de tercero son los chicos más populares de todo el instituto. Tienen un grupo llamado "Sexy boys" -a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el estúpido nombre.

_-(Apuesto mi vida a que el nombre lo puso mi tarado hermano y oblig__ó a Gaara a unirse ¬¬)_ –pensó Sasuke.

-Es muy difícil entrar a ese grupo y mi propósito de entrar a esta escuela es lograr entrar. Sólo tienes que ser guapo y sexy para que te acepten y eso ya lo tengo. –dice con arrogancia.

-Bájate de tu nube. -dice con fastidio Sakura. –si así fuera no sólo estarían miembros de tercero en el club.

-Es verdad, es rete difícil que te acepten por eso pensé que el ñoño Uchiha me podía ayudar a convencer a su hermano a que me meta al club. –dice moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

-Sigue soñando en que te ayudaré en algo. –dice cortante Sasuke y Suigetsu lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Maldito ñoño, igual no necesito tu ayuda, tengo un plan B y ese es que aprovechando que mis padres no están en casa haré una súper fiesta hoy y tú no estás invitado. –dice indiferente.

-¿Fiesta un lunes? –dice Ino extrañada. –eso es raro, no creo que nadie vaya.

-Si los sexy boys van te apuesto lo que quieras que toda la escuela lo hará. Y ellos nunca dicen no a una fiesta, menos cuando es una buena y la mía será la mejor –dice con arrogancia el peli-blanco y los demás lo miran como si estuviera loco. –por cierto todos ustedes están invitados, menos Naruto y el ñoño. –dice con burla.

-Ni que quiera ir. –dice el rubio ofendido y Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa.

-¿Iras Sakura? –pregunta coqueto Suigetsu mirándola provocativo haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke lo fulminen con la mirada.

-¿Quién más está en ese club de los sexy boys? –responde con otra pregunta.

-Pues están… -Suigetsu no pudo responderle su duda porque el maestro entró llamando la atención de todos.

_-(¿él también estará?)_ –pensaba la peli-rosa.

* * *

><p><em>Pov<em>

_Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy la menor de mi casa y como quien dice la consentida de papá. Siempre en la escuela he sido popular por mi apariencia y al ser una chica de buenas notas, pero para mí eso no es importante. No me interesa tener amistades superficiales, estoy más que contenta teniendo a mis mejores amigos, a esos que conozco desde que tengo memoria, aunque Sasuke-kun es con el que mejor me llevo, él siempre sabe que decirme cuando estoy triste, sabe como animarme, me dice cuando estoy mal y lo mejor de todo es mi mejor consejero. A pesar de sólo tener quince años es un chico muy maduro y eso admiro mucho de él sin contar que es incluso más inteligente que yo y todo lo que se propone hacer lo hace a la perfección, eso me hace admirarlo mucho más._

_La razón por la que entré a esta escuela se debe a un chico, el chico que he amado durante dos años, lo amé desde la primera vez que lo vi y mis amigos lo saben. Por esa razón es por la que deseé entrar al mismo instituto que mi hermano._

_Como conozco a Sasuke desde que tengo memoria también conozco a Itachi-kun al igual que mi hermano lo conoce desde niño, como yo he sido amiga de la infancia de Sasuke-kun, Ino y Naruto, mi hermano mayor ha sido amigo de Itachi-kun y Deidara todos estos años por lo que conozco perfectamente los amigos de Itachi-kun porque también son los amigos de mi hermano._

_En este momento me encuentro junto a mis amigos caminando hacia la cafetería. Sasuke va tan callado como siempre al igual que Shikamaru, en cuanto a Ino y Naruto no dejan de hablar y yo los escucho atentamente e incluso comento con ellos. _

-Oigan. –_nos llama Ino y todos la miramos dándole a entender que tiene nuestra atención. –_ ¿en verdad creen que exista ese club que dijo Suigetsu? Sé que mi hermano y sus amigos son algo ridículos y hasta locos, pero no me creo eso de que tengan un club. _–le doy la razón, tampoco creo que exista dicho club, principalmente si existiera mi hermano no participaría en ese ridiculez, aunque conociendo a Itachi es capaz de obligarlo._

-Si existe será muy problemático. –_dijo mi vago amigo y le doy la razón._

_Fue todo lo que comentamos de dicho club antes de que nos formáramos en la fila para pedir nuestra comida a la cocinera, de ahí siguieron viniendo temas irrelevantes._

-¡Son ellos!

-¡Si, ya vienen!

-¡Kya…! Son tan geniales incluso sin hacer nada.

-¡Son los sexy boys!

_Oímos que gritaban varias chicas estilo fan girl haciendo que volteemos viendo como en la entrada de la cafetería se amontonaban todas las chicas y varios chicos hacían muecas de fastidio, bueno no todos pude distinguir como Suigetsu se amontonaba entre las chicas, aunque no creo que lo haga para admirar a los que se suponen que vienen sino mas bien p__ara ver si logra unirse al club._

_¡Esperen! ¿Ósea que si existe ese club? No puedo evitar sorprenderme y más ante el estúpido nombre. Miro atenta esperando que aparezcan los miembros de dicho club para comprobar s__i mi hermano y sus locos amigos están involucrados en eso. ¡Claro! No todos están locos ahí, el único cuerdo es él._

_Cuando los veo entrar no puedo evitar sorprenderme, ahí caminando esta mi hermano junto con todos sus amigos siendo mirados con admiración por cada femenina del lugar. Debo de admitir que se ven angelicales aunque también admito que el nombre del club es estúpido, pero al ser inventado por los más revoltosos es entendible. También admito que en ese club todos son apuestos, pero no s__ólo se necesita eso para entrar, conociendo a Itachi sólo deja entrar a chicos con carácter tan enigmático como el que tienen sus amigos. He notado que Itachi-kun es muy selectivo con sus amistades y no se junta con cualquiera, no sé cómo pero siempre los selecciona y resulta ser bueno en eso porque todo amigo que selecciona le es muy leal._

_Empezando de derecha a izquierda primero viene Deidara-kun, él es un rubio muy apuesto, se parece mucho a Ino. Amarra su pelo en una media coleta alta y tiene un largo flequillo de lado que cubre uno de sus ojos, pero a diferencia de Ino que cubre uno de sus ojos por simple moda él lo hace porque de ese lado no tiene ojo, quien sabe como lo perdió, nunca nos ha querido decir ni a sus padres y cuando le preguntamos pone cara de horror y desvía el tema. Al igual que mi amiga tiene ojos azules, o bueno un ojo. Su piel es un poco más oscura que la de mi amiga aun así sigue siendo clara. Es alto y tiene muy buen cuerpo. Su carácter es bromista y la mayoría de las veces estúpido. Es amante de su según punto de vista el arte con arcilla. Admito que Deidara-kun más que apuesto es hermoso, pero tiene un aire afeminado en cuanto a su físico, aún así tiene muchas admiradoras y he sabido que cambia de novia como cambia de calzoncillos. He oído a mi hermano decir que cada día se le conoce una novia diferente._

_El siguiente es Yahiko alias Pain, es un chico muy apuesto. Su cabello naranja es corto y siempre lo lleva algo revuelto dándole un aire sensual y rebelde. Sus ojos son de color marrón, es muy guapo. Es más alto que Deidara-kun y también tiene un muy buen cuerpo, marcado, pero sin mucha musculatura. Es uno de los más serios en ese grupo y siempre tiene una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro y ojos. Es un enojón, aún así se que es codiciado por varias mujeres. Ese carácter rebelde y a la vez serio hace suspirar a muchas, pero para lástima de todas tienen novia desde hace cuatros años y le es completamente fiel. Alguna vez la vi y me fue presentada cuando Pain fue a mi casa junto con los demás a recoger a mi hermano, ella es hermosa sin duda y se llama Konan, se que estudia en otra preparatoria y es una mujer seria pero muy simpática cuando te toma confianza. Supe a través de Itachi-kun que se conocieron en la escuela media y desde segundo año son novios. Y una vez que fui al cine con mi hermano y sus amigos pude notar como Pain sólo tiene ojos para su novia, no le presta atención a ninguna chica aunque se le insinúe, eso lo hace ver realmente tierno y sé que Konan es la envidia de muchas mujeres, e incluso yo, no porque me guste Pain sino más bien porque me gustaría que el chico que amo sólo tenga ojos para mí como en el caso de Pain con Konan._

_Luego viene Akasuna no Sasori, su cabello es corto y lacio, aunque algunos mechones se le alborotan a veces dándole un aire travieso, pero sin duda demasiado sensual, es pelirrojo. Tiene una facciones angelicales, pero a la vez varoniles y hermosas. Sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de color marrón. Su piel es clara, es un poco más bajo que Deidara-kun y tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Según las palabras de mi hermano es un obsesionado con las marionetas aunque Itachi-kun de vez en cuando dice que más bien es un obsesionado con las muñecas inflables. La verdad no le hablo y las pocas veces que lo he visto o me ha tocado salir con ellos sólo lo he saludado, ya que cuando salgo con mi hermano y sus amigos son contadas las veces y si lo hacemos también van mis amigos, así que digamos que ellos en su mundo y nosotros en el nuestro. A simple vista he notado que Sasori-san es muy revoltoso y bromista sin contar que es muy mujeriego y pervertido. De hecho Deidara-kun se queda corto comparado con Sasori-san, pero en mujeriego nadie le gana a Itachi-kun. Supongo que como Deidara-kun cambia de novias como lo hace de calzoncillos, Sasori-san cambia de novia como cada respiración que da. Lo sé, demasiado exagerado, pero juro por Kami que aunque no le hable mucho he notado como anda con chicas diferentes en un solo día. He escuchado a mi hermano quejándose de él con uno de sus amigos con los que mejor se lleva. Diciéndole que Sasori-san es un sádico y que no sabe como ese lado vuelve locas a las chicas, a mi punto de vista porque a las que vuelve locas así es porque son unas descerebradas._

_Luego esta Itachi-kun, tiene una cabellera lacia y larga de color negra, siempre la lleva amarrada en una coleta baja dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas. Es alto, creo que incluso un poco más que Pain-san. Su cuerpo es musculoso, pero no al grado de exagerar, en si su cuerpo es perfecto, imagino que eso se debe a que junto con Sasuke-kun practican artes marciales. Tiene unos ojos no tan grandes y son rasgados de color negro, bajo ellos tiene unas extrañas marcas que hacen parecer ojeras, pero eso lo hace ver sensual. Él es como un hermano para mí y sé que yo soy como una hermana para él, lo quiero mucho como si de mi verdadero hermano se tratara, pero eso no evita que mire sus defectos. Es un mujeriego de primera, ese en mujeriego y pervertido supera a todos sus amigos y eso no es todo, nunca toma enserio a las mujeres con las que frecuenta. Fuera de su familia solo nos respeta a mí, mi madre, las madres de sus amigos e Ino. Es bromista, sádico, calculador, arrogante, en si su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Sasori, por eso se llevan muy bien desde que se conocieron, aunque debo de decir que persona observadora y calculadora como Itachi-kun no existe, aunque él sólo muestra esa faceta suya cuando es un asunto serio, cuando está enojado y es por eso que sólo los que lo conocemos bien llegamos ver esa faceta de él y los que no lo conocen y la ven por primera vez se sorprenden a muerte pensando el típico "¿Cómo un tarado como él pensó eso? O ¿Cómo un tarado como él noto eso?" en pocas palabras Itachi-kun tiene una personalidad demasiado peculiar._

_Después está mi hermano mayor, es pelirrojo, tiene cabello corto y lo lleva algo alborotado haciéndolo ver sensual y rebelde, aunque sea mi hermano noto que es apuesto. Sus ojos son algo grandes y están levemente rasgados, son verdes, sólo que más oscuros que los míos. Es de la misma estatura que Itachi y tiene un cuerpo marcado, pero sin exagerar. Su nombre Haruno Gaara. Él es muy apuesto y tiene muchas admiradoras, no hablo de la escuela sino de donde vivimos, pero he sabido que en la escuela tiene demasiadas y cuando voy con él a algún lado puedo notar como muchas mujeres lo voltean a ver con deseo, más él se hace el indiferente, no sé si es porque no le importe, porque esté acostumbrado a eso o porque se quiere hacer más el interesante. Otra cosa que he notado es que toda mujer que lo ve cae rendida ante su mirada. Mi hermano es serio, pero un celoso conmigo, siempre me espanta a todo chico que intente hablar conmigo aunque sea para pedirme algún favor. Es muy inteligente, con las personas que quiere es muy amable, respetuoso, y muy sobreprotector. Para desgracia de mi pobre hermano siempre ha sido víctima de Itachi-kun y Deidara-kun, aunque he sabido que desde que conoce a Sasori-san este se le unió a esos dos para joderlo, aunque el último que me falta de mencionar siempre lo defiende o más bien, si esta en sus manos le arruina las bromas a esos tres cuando van dirigidas a él o a mi hermano. En si se podría decir que mi hermano es perfecto, pero se equivocan, es un mujeriego de primera, es verdad que no tiene novia y no cambia de chica a cada rato como Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun y Sasori-san, pero si sé que tiene sus aventuras cada fin de semana, razón por la que siempre lo regaño yo y estoy segura que si mamá lo supiera con lo celosa que es lo castra y va y mata la fulana que le quiere quitar a su bebé._

_Al final está el ser más hermoso que he conocido. A mi punto de vista es perfecto. Para mi es el que más sobresale de todos ellos. Me enamoré a primera vista de él. Aunque mi hermano haya conocido primero a Itachi, su mejor amigo es ese ser que me enamoró desde que lo vi. Aún recuerdo como quedé clavada a su belleza, fue una tarde cuando mi hermano lo llevó a casa hace dos años, yo tenía sólo trece años y él quince. Yo estaba en segundo año de la escuela media y ellos tenían unos pocos meses de haber entrado a la escuela superior. Sólo con verlo sentí un agradable cosquilleo en mi vientre. Llevo dos años amándolo en secreto y para mi desgracia él no parece ni siquiera mirarme. De hecho muy pocas veces me habla y eso que casi todos los días va a comer a mi casa. Mi hermano siempre lo invita para deleite y nerviosismo mío. Es un chico hermoso, tiene facciones demasiado principescas, angelicales, delicadas y exquisitas. Su piel es clara y a simple vista suave. Es el más bajo de todos, pero sigue siendo más alto que yo. Tiene unos grandes y hermosos ojos color amatistas, los tiene un poco rasgados y la mirada enigmática que tiene lo hace ver terriblemente sensual. Su pelo es de color gris cenizo, lo tiene un poco largo, está cortado en capas pequeñas y le llega abajo del cuello, siempre lleva puesta gorra, pero cuando se la quita algunas cortas capas se le levantan haciéndolo ver increíblemente tierno. Su figura es exquisita, e incluso no es musculosa, pero no se ve escuálido. He notado que es una persona antisocial y con la única persona con la que es amable es con mi hermano. Tal parece que se llevan muy bien. Es serio, educado, a pesar de ser demasiado codiciado entre las chicas a él no parece ni notarlo. Me he informado bien sobre él y no se le conoce ninguna novia, de ser diferente no se la pasaría casi todos los días gran parte de ellos en mi casa con mi hermano y también investigué que ninguna aventura se le ha conocido. ¿Cómo sé eso? Porque como dije me he empeñado a saber todo de él en especial esos detalles. Su nombre es Hatake Luka. De hecho una vez oí que Itachi-kun comentaba que han habido chicos que se han enamorado de su físico también oí que siempre se rumoraba en la escuela que era gay e incluso he escuchado cuando sus amigos se burlan de eso con él simplemente porque no le han conocido una novia, pero yo no creo que sea así, son solo burlas entre amigos y si él no ha tenido novia es porque lo más seguro en el fondo es un romántico que anda buscando la indicada y esa seré yo. Ahora que estoy en la misma escuela que él, que ya no soy más la niña que era cuando me conoció lo conquistaré, haré que deje de verme como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y me vea como la mujer que soy._

* * *

><p>Sakura seguía en la barra de comidas sin despegar su vista de Luka que caminando al lado de Gaara miraba con indiferencia hacia adelante.<p>

Gaara tenía en mano tres obento y miró de reojo a su amigo peli-gris suspirando con pesadez.

-Toma. –dice extendiéndole un obento detalle que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, en cuanto a Luka éste lo tomó emocionado.

-Que tierno eres Gaa-chan, le das el obento a tu maridito que con tanto amor preparaste. –dice meloso Deidara poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera un gusano y Sasori lo imito quitando toda imagen cool, aunque los de segundo año y tercero ya estaban acostumbrados mientras que los de primero los miraban impresionados e Ino sintió pena ajena al ver a su hermano haciendo esas mensadas.

-Tks… ya saben que es mi madre quien siempre le manda un obento. –dice con fastidio mientras llegan a una de las mesas. Luka como siempre los ignoraba, estaba más atento en mirar como drogado su comida casera. –ya saben cómo mamá adora a Luka y siempre le prepara el desayuno.

-¿y el otro para quién es? –pregunta Itachi extrañado, notando que Gaara ahora traía tres obento en lugar de dos.

-Para Sakura. Mamá sabía que se le olvidaría como casi siempre, así que mejor me lo dio a mí para que se lo entregara. –dice despreocupado.

-¡Oh! ¡es verdad! Mi hermano, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y Naruto-kun están en su primer día de clases. –dice Itachi todo orgulloso mirando el horizonte con añoranza. –que rápido crecen, aún recuerdo cuando engañaba a mi hermano con alguna cosa y terminaba encerrándolo en el closet de la casa. –dice con melancolía.

-Aún sigues haciéndolo Itachi. –dice Gaara mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oh! Es verdad. –dice orgulloso haciendo pose de galán que le sacó varios suspiros a las femeninas.

-Ahí está tu hermana. –dice Pain apuntando hacia la barra de comidas y todos dirigen su mirada a ella.

-No me canso de decirlo; tu hermana cada día se pone más buena que el pan. –dice Sasori de forma pervertida pero al ver la mirada de psicópata asesino que puso Gaara sudó frío. –hablo de la hermana de Deidara. –dice nervioso y desviando su mirada a todos lados y Gaara lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues te la regalo. Es tan escandalosa que ya quiero que algún hombre la deje embarazada y se case con ella para no tener que aguantarla. –dice el rubio despreocupado y todos lo miran con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca ante lo buen hermano que es, nótense el sarcasmo.

-Stop. –dice Itachi poniendo sus manos enfrente. –dijimos que ninguno va a meterse con la hermana de alguno de los miembros al menos que el hermano de dicha chica de su permiso.

-Pero si ya se lo di. –dice Deidara defendiéndose.

_-(en verdad debe de desear que se va__ya como para ponérsela en bandeja de plata a Sasori ¬¬)_ –pensaron Gaara, Pain e Itachi.

-Bueno, ya dijiste. —dice Sasori poniéndose de pie para ir directo hacia la rubia y hacerla caer en sus redes, después de todo admitía que esa rubia era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo muy bueno.

-Alto matador. –dice Itachi poniendo su mano en su hombro y empujándolo para que se siente nuevamente. – ¿estás consiente que si vas con Ino-chan y juegas con ella te ganarás la furia de Yamanaka-san y no sólo eso, te matará a ti Deidara por dejar que uno de tus amigos se acerque a su princesita? –tanto Deidara y Sasori pasaron saliva con dificultad, sabían lo aterrador que podía ser ese hombre cuando de su princesa se trataba.

-Cambio de opinión Sasori, no te acerques a mi linda hermanita. –dice con firmeza apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Como digas querido amigo. –dice haciendo cara de cachorro mojado e Itachi sonríe triunfante, conoce a esa rubia desde niña y la aprecia, aunque no la quiere como una hermana como con Sakura porque no convivió tanto con la rubia, pero si la aprecia y no dejará que uno de sus amigos se aproveche de ella sólo porque su tonto hermano mayor se harta de ella, conocía a sus amigos y sabía que ninguno iría enserio con ninguna mujer después de todo eran iguales a él, bueno menos Pain que es un mandilón fiel.

-Iré a darle su obento a Sakura antes de que compre algo. –dice Gaara poniéndose de pie.

-Espera. Iré a comprar un refresco. —dice Luka hablando por primera vez. Su voz era algo ronca, aun así delicada. El peli-gris se puso de pie poniéndose alado del pelirrojo.

-Ya que van para allá tráiganme un jugo de mango. –dice Sasori levantando la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-A mi uno de manzana. –dice Deidara levantando la mano también.

-Refresco de cola. –dice indiferente Pain.

-Lo mismo que Pain. -dijo animado Itachi. Tanto Gaara como Luka rodaron los ojos y se encaminaron a la barra de comidas.

* * *

><p>Mientras seguía en la fila de comidas Sakura no dejaba de mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Luka. Notó como su hermano se ponía de pie seguido de Luka. La que tampoco perdía detalle de lo que hacían era Ino y lo hacía porque sabía de quien estaba enamorada su amiga y en verdad quería ayudarla a conquistarlo, se le hacía muy buen chico, algo serio y misterioso, pero era una monada de hombre.<p>

-¡Frentona vienen hacia acá! –exclama emocionada la rubia llamando la atención de Sasuke que volteó viendo como Gaara y Luka venían a ellos haciendo que frunza su entrecejo.

-Cállate Ino o te escucharan. –dice en un susurro Sakura.

_-(Tks… esta fila está tardando demasiado y solo compraremos refrescos)_ –piensa con fastidio Sasuke.

-Sakura. –la llama con seriedad Gaara al estar frente a ella.

-Dime. –dice algo apenada por tener la mirada despreocupada de Luka en ella. –toma. –dice extendiéndole un obento envuelto en un pañuelo rosa con conejitos haciendo que se avergüence. En cuanto Ino miraba con pena a su amiga ya que a su edad era vergonzoso que reciban un obento así frente al chico que te gusta. –mamá y sus aniñados pañuelos, ya le he dicho que no me los envuelva en estos. –dice molesta sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras que por otro lado Sasuke no podía evitar fulminar con la mirada a Luka y este lo sintió por lo que lo miró de reojo y sólo suspiró con pesadez, ese chico siempre que lo veía lo miraba así, no se diga cuando llega a ir a casa de Itachi se tiene que aguantar esa mirada intentándolo matar.

-Esos pañuelos solían gustarte. –dice extrañado Gaara.

-Si. Cuando estaba en primaria. –dice con fastidio y Gaara se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Yo pienso que son lindos. –dice Luka indiferente haciendo que todos lo mire sorprendidos. –si te da vergüenza puedo cambiarte mi obento y así comerás más a gusto al no tener ese pañuelo. –Sakura sintió que desfallecería, no sólo Luka le estaba hablando a ella como muy pocas veces sino que le ofrecía cambiar su obento para que no pase vergüenza.

_-(¡es… es tan lindo! *¬*)_ –pensaron Ino y Sakura, aunque la primera estaba más que feliz por su amiga, ese era un leve avance mientras que Sasuke se controlaba para no bufar y llamar la atención de todos, por otro lado Shikamaru observaba indiferente y Naruto estaba más atento en ver la comida como si nunca hubiera comido que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No es necesario Hatake-kun, no te molestes. –dice apenada y no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

_-(¿Por qué siempre es tan tímida cuando Luka est__á? O.o además actúa de forma linda y tierna cuando en verdad es una enojona gritona que reparte golpes a diestra y siniestra o.O)_ –pensaba Gaara que tenía esa perspectiva de su hermana, después de todo era un hermano mayor y siempre vera a su hermana así.

-Como quieras. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. —por cierto ya me conoces desde hace dos años, no me llames por mi apellido. –Sakura lo miro impresionada, era la primera vez que él le daba su consentimiento para llamarlo por su nombre e Ino no pudo evitar codearle las costillas de forma insinuante y Sakura disimuladamente la piso para que no molestara.

_-(¿ven lo que digo? Es una violenta)_ –Gaara fue el único que vio el pisotón a la pobre rubia la cual se mordía el labio para no gritar. Y el pelirrojo la miraba incrédulo con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca más al ver que su hermana le seguía sonriendo como pendeja a su amigo, no entendía que pasaba. (entiéndalo, es hombre nunca entenderá a una mujer por muy obvia que sea u.u más cuando de su hermana se trata o mujer que les gusta u.u)

-¡Claro Luka-kun! –dice tímida y jugando con sus manos. Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo, no soportaba ver a Sakura portarse así con ese chico, si así se portara con él le encantaría pero lo hacía con otro y eso lo llenaba de tristeza, y más al ver que ese chico le ponía atención a su peli-rosa, aunque sonara egoísta le gustaba más cuando ese tal Luka era indiferente.

-¿me dejarías meterme para comprar mis refrescos? –pregunta con tranquilidad.

-¡Claro!—dice Sakura haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para dejarlo meterse.

_(ya entiendo porque hablaste mucho ahorita y m__ás con mi hermana ¬¬ maldito Luka, sólo fuiste amable para que te dejaran meterte en la fila ¬¬ aunque -bueno, no te diré nada porque sinceramente la fila es muy larga y no quiero esperar)_ –Gaara suelta un largo suspiro poniéndose alado de su amigo.

Luka había quedado atrás de Ino, la cual seguía llorando internamente porque Sakura la piso demasiado fuerte. Atrás del chico estaba Sakura que estaba de lo más nerviosa viendo la espalda y cabello del chico, nunca lo había tenido así de cerca e incluso sentía su aroma, tenía una roma suave, como si usara un perfume masculino suave. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba atrás de Sakura y no levantaba la mirada porque no soportaba ver a su amiga ver a otro hombre así, atrás de él estaba Naruto aun pensando que comerá y atrás estaba Shikamaru que bostezaba con aburrimiento.

**Continuara**

**O.O Sasukito verssion ñoña O.O jajaja le kise dar un cambio jajaja, pero veran ke pronto se pone buenote como es dejando ver su hermosa belleza, aunkeeeeee no pasara asi de jalon, sera de poko a poko**

**aunke la pareja sasusaku no sea la prrotagonika si tienen un papel muy importante en el fic y si saldran mucho, de hecho son uno de los protagonistas ke no stan dentro d los sexy boys jajaja,, esos chikuelos no salieron tanto en el kapi, saldran mas en el sig, y se divertiran con sus lokeras, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolas jajajaja**

**espero el kapi less haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**


	2. Amando un emposible

**Amando un imposible**

Pov

_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy el menor de mi casa. Aunque me junte con varias personas gracias a mi mejor amiga, los únicos que considero amigos son a Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, no me importa que a Ino la conozca desde niño, no la considero muy amiga porque no hablo mucho con ella y la verdad no me interesa hacerlo._

_Soy lo que consideraría un ñoño, pero no me importa, no me gusta hablar mucho y entre menos me hablen mejor para mí. Aunque tiene su defecto y eso es que muchos me molestan, en especial hombres, pero cuando me hartan sólo les rompo la cara, esa es la ventaja de ser bueno en artes marciales y practicarlas desde niño. Al único que no le he partido la cara y mucho se lo merece en especial porque se la pasa coqueteándole a la mujer que amo y ese es Suigetsu, pero sólo estoy buscando la oportunidad de topármelo cuando no haya algún maestro o testigo de por medio y al muy imbécil no le quedarán ganas de volverme a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos de dirigírsela a Sakura._

_Sakura, esa mujer desde que la tengo memoria me ha vuelto loco. La amo desde niño, desde que la conozco me cautivaron sus hermosos ojos. Lógicamente cuando niño no sabía lo que sentía y pensé que mis alocados celos o el querer que sólo me vea a mí se debía porque no quería compartir a mi mejor amiga, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que el ponerme nervioso al tenerla tan cerca, el que mi corazón palpite tan fuerte y sienta un cosquilleo en mi estómago sólo con una sonrisa de ella se debía a algo más, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado..._

_Lamentablemente mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, ella me ve como un amigo, eso siempre lo he sabido, por esa razón nunca me he animado a decírselo o al menos insinuárselos, he sido muy cuidadoso para que no note que me le quedo viendo más de lo necesario, aunque lo ingenua que es ayuda mucho, pero eso no significa que algunas personas que son lo suficiente observadoras no lo noten, como ejemplo pongo al señor Haruno e Itachi que se la vive molestándome con eso._

_Recuerdo que de niño le decía mucho a mi familia que cuando crezca me casaré con Sakura y las consecuencias de que un inocente niño diga eso frente a su hermano mayor que es un pesado es que te lo recuerde por siempre, e incluso creo que me lo recordará incluso en mi tumba. Aunque agradezco que mis padres lo tomaran como un simple comentario de un niño que quiere mucho a su amiga._

_Pero sinceramente ese deseo sigue en pie, el de casarme con Sakura, despertar viendo su rostro todos los días, tenerla a mi lado, besarla, abrazarla y amarla. Lamentablemente ese sueño nunca se cumplirá, ella es demasiado hermosa para que vea a su feo amigo como algo más que eso, un amigo de la infancia, si acaso puede llegar a verme como hermano, pero eso no es lo que deseo yo, yo deseo que me vea como hombre y me ame, pero como dije eso nunca pasará. Sin contar que en su corazón ya tiene otro que lamentablemente no soy yo. Para mi desgracia y tristeza ella ama a uno de los amigos de mi hermano y el suyo. Ese bastardo que tiene el corazón de mi Sakura es un maldito pedante que odio más que nada en esta vida._

_Mi corazón duele demasiado cada que oigo a Sakura hablar de él porque lo hace como desearía que hablara de mí. Para ella ese tal Luka es como si fuera un Dios. Sé que de ella no es la culpa al provocarme ese dolor ya que no sabe lo que siento. Piensa que yo la miro de la misma forma que ella me ve a mí._

_Pero soy un cobarde, jamás le confesaré lo que siento porque no quiero que cambie la relación que tenemos. No quiero que se aleje. Sé y estoy seguro que jamás tendré una mínima oportunidad. Comparado con mi rival y con cualquier otro soy feo, tengo acné, uso frenos, mi cabello nunca se acomoda teniéndolo siempre revuelto, ¡puff! Y esos lentes que uso con aumento para que una persona normal vea la luna no ayudan en nada. No tengo sentido por la moda y es que creo que esa ropa tan cool que usa mi hermano no va conmigo, así que mejor me pongo la ñoña ropa que me compra mi madre. Lo sé, soy inteligente y sé que la belleza no lo es todo. ¡Pero vamos! Mi carácter no ayuda en nada. Soy más antisocial que mi padre y eso ya es hablar demasiado, de hecho de no ser por Sakura nunca me hubiera hecho amigo de Naruto y para acabarla de joder tengo asma._

_Enserio creo que Kami me odia por haberme dado este físico tan deplorable que ni para competir un poco con mi rival ayuda. De hecho pienso que debería usar una máscara como el retrasado del hijo de mi tío Madara, que es un idiota bipolar que se llama Tobi. Nunca lo he visto sin mascara, pero creo que esta igual de feo que yo o peor, por algo siempre usa esa mascara._

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación. Sostenía el teléfono celular frente a su oreja.<p>

-¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! –suplicaba la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono y el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-No Sakura. Suigetsu no me invitó y no me humillaré yendo a una fiesta sólo por complacerte. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si la fiesta no fuera del pesado de Suigetsu aceptaría ir contigo. –dice con fastidio. – ¿Por qué tanto empeño por ir a una fiesta siendo que nunca has querido ir a las fiestas de Suigetsu? Además es lunes, mañana tenemos clases.

-Lo de las clases no me importa. Iré desvelada y con sueño con tal de ir a esa fiesta. Y pues sobre tu pregunta deseo ir porque mi hermano fue y lo más seguro es que Luka-kun irá. –el pelinegro se arrepintió por haber preguntado y eso lo demostró su entrecejo fruncido y mandíbula apretada, así menos iría a esa fiesta.

-Pues ve con tu hermano. –dice cortante.

-Mi hermano ya se fue y el muy maldito para que no me le pegara antes me dijo que no iría, me meto a bañar y cuando salgo pregunto por él y mamá me dijo que se fue a una fiesta con sus amigos. –dice con rencor hacia su hermano.

-Puede que haya ido a otra fiesta y no a la de Suigetsu.

-Imposible. Sólo a un idiota como Suigetsu se le ocurre hacer fiesta un lunes. –Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo en eso. –vamos Sasuke-kun mi mamá no me deja ir sola y a ti te tiene mucha confianza. –dice suplicante y aunque Sasuke le doliera negarle algo cuando le habla así lo iba a hacer, no se humillaría yendo a una fiesta donde claramente le dijeron que no fuera y menos lo haría si el anfitrión es Suigetsu.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no me humillaré sólo por capricho tuyo. —dice con firmeza oyendo claramente como ella suspiraba resignada. –si tantas ganas tienes de ir pídele a Naruto, Ino o Shikamaru que te acompañen.

-A Shikamaru seguramente le dará flojera y me dirá que no. Naruto sigue castigado por romper el florero favorito de su mamá y a Ino su papá no la dejó porque supo que iría a la misma fiesta que su hermano mayor y Yamanaka-san conoce a su hijo sabiendo que va a puras fiestas llenas de alcohol, sexo y pervertidos.

-Como quien dicen fui tu última opción. –dice cortante sintiéndose ofendido por eso.

-¡Claro que no! –dice alterada. –fuiste mi segunda opción, antes le dije a Ino, pero te digo porque no le digo a los otros dos, porque sé que si les hablo no servirá de nada.

-Gracias, con eso ya me subes más el autoestima. –dice con ironía.

-No lo tomes así Sasuke-kun, si no te dije antes es porque sé que ir a fiestas no te gustan y a Ino si, pero cuando me dijo que no la dejaban pensé en ti. Enserio de mis amigos varones es con quien más me gusta salir. –Sasuke supo que decía la verdad, ella no sabía mentir ni por teléfono y el saber eso lo llenó de una calidez en el pecho, aún así no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Lo siento Sakura pero como te dije no me humillaré por un capricho tuyo, además que no me quiero desvelar a inicio de clases, eso me afectará a futuro y a ti también. –dice con firmeza oyendo como ella suspiraba con pesadez.

-Tienes razón Sasuke-kun. –dice resignada. –perdón por molestarte a estas horas.

-No molestas, bueno no lo haces cuando no es para suplicar que te acompañe a una fiesta. –dice juguetón y estaba segura que ella hizo un puchero, esos que tanto le encantaban sacándole una leve sonrisa de sólo imaginárselo.

-Que malo. –dice ofendida. –ya te dejo. Que descanses.

-Igual. –dice cortando la llamada mientras suelta un largo suspiro. –Sakura. –dice quedito dejando caer con pesadez el brazo con el que sostenía el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Pov<p>

_Mi verdadero nombre es Mitzy Friedrich y ahora me hago llamar por Hatake Luka y le hago creer a la gente que soy hombre, y nadie sospecha. Aquí nadie me conocía antes, las personas que conozco ahora s__ólo han conocido a Luka que aunque seamos la misma persona que tiene los mismos pensamientos sigue siendo diferente porque en verdad soy mujer. La razón por la que cambié de nombre e incluso hago parecer que soy chico es porque no quiero que nadie de mi antigua vida me encuentre mucho menos mi padre. Aunque no creo que me llegue a topar a alguien de los que conocía cuando era Mitzy porque estoy en Japón y antes vivía en Alemania. Aún así mi padre es muy poderoso y millonario sin contar que sus conocidos están casi en el mismo nivel, pero el que aparente ser chico, cambie de nombre y conviva con gente de nivel medio que no tiene nada que ver con personas millonarias ayuda demasiado a seguir oculta y que mi padre no me encuentre._

_¿La razón por la que huyo de él? ¿Por qué lo haría si soy su hija predilecta, la consentida y tenía una vida de lujos? Bueno eso no me importa mucho, por no decir nada, me da igual tener lujo o no, tener dinero o no, ser consentida o no, siempre ha sido así, no me importaba vivir mi vida, todo me daba igual y hasta cierta forma sigue sucediendo. Pero mi padre decidió comprometerme con alguien que ni conozco, sólo sé que se apellida Hyuga, el nombre lo olvidé. El compromiso sería cuando tuviera quince años, lo conocería a los pocos días después de habérmelo anunciado para casarme con él a los dieciocho años, cuando mi padre me dijo eso no pude evitar querer huir. Siempre he sido una persona que hacía lo que decía mi padre sin chistar, era la hija perfecta a ojos de todos en especial de él, simplemente lo hacía porque me daba igual, por esa razón lo obedecía en todo, pero cuando me dijo lo del compromiso me di cuenta que no he tenido vida propia, que todo lo que hacía no era por mi sino por él, que hacía cosas que a él le gustaban no a mí, no quería seguir viviendo así, no quería casarme, no quería amarrarme a un hombre que seguramente querrá que sea como el robot que siempre fui sólo que en vez de serlo de papá ahora lo seria de mi supuesto esposo, no quería eso para mí y decidí que era tiempo de tomar las riendas de mi vida y vivirla, después de todo vida solo hay una._

_Tiempo antes mi padre me había hablado que un hombre que era el más buscado entre sus socios al ser muy bueno falsificando documentos estaba en nuestro país. Y me puse a buscarlo, fue algo difícil dar con él, pero fingiendo ser una niña rica que quiere una credencial falsa para aparentar ser mayor de edad estando dispuesta a pagar lo que sea di con él. Descubrí que se llama en verdad Hatake Kakashi aunque soy la primer y única clienta que ha conocido su verdadero nombre ya que por lo general él se presenta a su demás clientes con nombres falsos. Si a mí me dijo su verdadero nombre fue porque antes le conté que quería escapar y él me dijo que ya no quería trabajar en lo que hacía, dijo que me ayudará pero yo seré su último trabajo por lo que no me saldría nada barato. No tuve inconveniente, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado solo era cuestión de sacarlo y si no completaba me sabía la combinación de la caja fuerte de papá y ahí había mucho dinero, así que lo tomé, sabía que no importaría después de todo con el dinero que tiene papá eso sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato._

_Kakashi me ofreció huir juntos. Él tenía en mente ir a Japón, su lugar natal y ahí falsificarse un título como maestro junto con mis papeles, donde él pondrá ser algún familiar que tiene mi custodia y terminó poniendo que es mi tío. Viviríamos juntos pero cada uno se hará cargo de uno mismo, a lo que quiero decir que cada uno pagará sus cosas y compartiremos gastos de la casa. No le vi inconveniente, de hecho se me hacía muy buen trato, aunque estos dos años de convivencia han hecho que esa relación de negocios se convierta en una amistad, nos llevamos bien y nos adaptamos bien viviendo juntos aparentando ser tío y sobrino a los ojos de los demás._

_Estos dos años hemos vivido muy tranquilos y me siento llena con la vida que tengo ahora, no me siento vacía como antes. Tengo amigos y antes nunca los tuve, aunque algunos están locos y son unos sádicos, pero amigo al fin y al cabo. Otra de las cosas que me hacen sentir completamente llena es que me enamoré. Amo a nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amigo: Haruno Gaara, sólo con él no soy egoísta, sólo con él saco una amabilidad que no sabía que tenía y es sincera, haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz. Lamentablemente él me ve como su amigo, piensa que soy hombre, no tengo oportunidad de hacer que me ame porque él cree que soy chico y no puedo arriesgarme a mostrarme como soy y menos ahora porque sé que si él sabe que le he mentido todo este tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, por que si se entera que siendo su amigo, teniendo la confianza que nos tenemos nunca dije nada me odiará. Él odia a los mentirosos y yo soy una, lo que menos quiero es que me odie, eso sería la muerte para mí y no solo perdería a la única persona que he amado con sinceridad sino que también perdería a mis idiotas amigos._

_No soporto que cuando vamos a un bar, una fiesta o un antro verlo con otras mujeres, ver como las besa deseando ser yo, ver como las acaricia, no lo soporto, un dolor inimaginable se siente en mi pecho cuando lo veo y no puedo hacer nada más que resignarme en tener este amor nunca correspondido._

* * *

><p>En un modesto departamento, más específicamente en la sala que más bien parece un chiquero lleno de envolturas de frituras, botes de refrescos o cerveza, botes de sopas instantáneas, etc. En uno de los sillones se encontraba acostada Mitzy vistiendo como Luka, tenía el cabello corto, no era peluca aún así en casa seguía vistiendo como chico, uno porque sólo tenía ropa de hombre y dos porque de repente podía llegar alguien y no quería arriesgarse a que la vean tal como es, por esa razón usaba siempre las vendas que fajaban su pecho y sólo se las quitaba para bañarse.<p>

Mitzy estaba tragando cuanta comida chatarra que existiera mientras veía la televisión y en el otro sillón estaba kakashi también acostado al igual que ella comiendo cuanto mugrero tenga en mano mientras ve televisión.

Luka abre la botella de chocolate líquido que tenía en manos y se la empina a la boca mientras que Kakashi se echa un puñado de patatas fritas a la boca. Luka le pasa la botella de chocolate a Kakashi y este le pasa la enorme bolsa de patatas fritas. El peli-plata sin masticar o pasarse las patatas se echa chocolate líquido en la boca mientras que Luka sin pasarse el chocolate se echa un puñado de patatas a la boca. Ambos hacen gárgaras y luego mastican para pasarse el mugrero que se acaban de echar a la boca.

-¿Sabes? –dice Luka al ya pasarse todo ese mugrero y mirando de reojo a Kakashi y este la mira con aburrimiento. –esto a los ojos de los demás es asqueroso. –dice pensativa.

-Como sea. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –a mi me parece delicioso y por lo que se ve a ti también. –dice con un aura brillante rodeándolo. Luka se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y toma un puñado de gomitas del ponte que estaba en su estomago.

_-(Y pensar que fui educada para ser una dama, nada más un par de meses conviviendo con Kakashi y los quince años de educación para ser toda una dama en lo que invertido mi padre se fueron al caño. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando vea en lo que me he convertido)_ –una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro justo en el momento que el timbre de la puerta principal sonó haciendo que ambos se miren entre sí con absoluta flojera.

-Seguro son tus amigotes, así que abre tú. –dice con fastidio al oír la insistencia del timbre. Luka mira hacia el reloj que está en la pared notando que son las diez de la noche.

-Seguro vienen por mí para ir a esa fiesta del chico de primero y no quiero ir. Déjalos que sigan tocando, ya se cansaran. –dice despreocupada y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-¡LUKITA, SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AHÍ Y SI NO SALES LLEVAREMOS A GAARITA A UNA ORGIA DONDE SEAN PURAS MUJERES CONTRA ÉL SOLITO Y LO DEJEN MÁS SECO QUE UNA PASA! –gritan desde afuera y de una forma cantarina Deidara, Sasori e Itachi.

-Dieron en tu punto débil. –dice Kakashi con burla mirando divertido a Luka que estaba hecha piedra.

-¡SUELTENME DESGRACIADOS! –se escucho gritar a un furioso Gaara. – ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO IR HOY DE FIESTA, ADEMÁS YA ME CANSE DE QUE ME USEN PARA QUE LUKA ACEPTE IR A UNA!

-¡Deidara tápale la boca al secuestrado! –se oye que lo dice Sasori.

-Si caes se veras más que obvio que Gaara es tu punto débil y levantaras más sospechas. –dice con burla Kakashi viendo como Luka era rodeada por un aura oscura. –cuenta hasta diez. –sugiere usando ese tono burlón.

* * *

><p>Afuera del departamento de Kakashi se ve a una mujer muy hermosa, de facciones lindas y delicadas. Su cabellera era lacia y corta de color azul. Sus ojos eran rasgados de color ámbar. Tenía una mirada que mostraba madurez y seriedad. Era algo baja y tenía un cuerpo exquisito con curvas bien definidas. Vestía unos jeans ceñidos de color negro y una blusa estraple color roja, encima una chamarra de cuero color negra que le llegaba a la cintura. Ella era Konan que miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca a Deidara que teniendo a un amarrado Gaara de sus extremidades le tapaba la boca con una mano, a su lado estaba Itachi y alado de este Sasori. Pain que estaba alado de su novia miraba con fastidio el show de cada que hay fiesta de esos cuatro, estaba seguro que si un día alguien los viera llamara la policía pensando que en verdad secuestran al pobre pelirrojo, bueno aunque si lo hacen siempre, pero no era para pedir dinero como rescate sino para chantajear a un buen amigo del pelirrojo.<p>

-Esto no funciona. –dice pensativo Itachi. –pensé que con lo sobreprotector que es Luka con Gaara ya habría abierto la puerta con esto como suele pasar.

-¡Ya se! –exclama emocionado Sasori golpeándose con un puño su palma mientras pone expresión de haber descubierto algo sumamente importante para el hombre, como por ejemplo que la tierra es redonda y no cuadrada (o.o ¿enserio es redonda? Viví engañada toda mi vida T.T) –¡LUKA SINO ABRES LLEVARE A GAARA A UN ANTRO GAY Y DEJANDOLO AMARRADO PONIENDOLE OREJAS DE MAPACHE LO DEJARE A MERCED DE TODOS ESOS MARICONES QUE SEGURAMENTE LO VERAN CIEN POR CIENTO VIOLABLE! –grita con diversión y su expresión se veía sádica. Itachi y Deidara levantaron su pulgar sonriéndole de oreja a oreja dándole a entender que aprobaban su nueva forma de convencimiento.

Los ojos de Gaara mostraron el horror que sintió ante eso, porque sabía que si Luka no abría en verdad esos tres cumplirían con su amenaza, los conocía muy bien y sabía que no amenazaban en vano. Volteo hacia Deidara viéndolo sonreír igual de malvado que Sasori, luego miro a Itachi viendo como este se sobaba las manos todo estilo señor Burns de los Simpson. Gaara volteo hacia Konan notando como ella lo miraba con lastima y después dirigió su mirada suplicante hacia su amigo Pain que tenia abrazada a la chica por la cintura y el peli-naranja miraba al pelirrojo como diciéndole: "sino sale Luka prepárate para que tu trasero te duela mucho que el dolor que provocan las hemorroides se le quedaran cortas" el pobre pelirrojo lo miro mas suplicante y Pain suspiro con pesadez.

-¡LUKA SINO SALES A COMO SE VE LA MIRADA DE ESE TRIO CREEME QUE EN VERDAD LO HARAN, NO ESTAN AMENAZANDO POR NADA! –grita Pain sintiendo lastima por el pelirrojo y dispuesto a ayudarlo, ya que al tener la boca tapada le era imposible suplicar como sabia que lo haría notando el peligro de su dignidad, hombría y trasero, en especial el trasero que sería el que más sufriría en esto.

* * *

><p>-Para que hablara Pain es porque en verdad lo harán y esta vez no solo amenazan. –comenta pensativo Kakashi. Luka se pone de pie como si trajera un resorte en el culo.<p>

-¿alguien conoce un antro más gay que el color rosa? –se oye que pregunta Itachi asustando mas a Luka y Gaara.

-No somos jotos cabrón, pero preguntémosle a Gai-sensei. Esa relación con su mini copia es rara. –se oye comentar a Sasori con diversión.

Luka no lo soporto más y corrió hacia la puerta a abrirla, aparentaba indiferencia en su rostro, pero todos notaron el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras que Kakashi aun en su lugar negaba divertido.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori miraban triunfantes a Luka. Konan lo miraba algo apenada sonriéndole levemente y Pain ni lo miraba, ponía más atención a las baldosas del techo. Y Gaara miraba a Luka como su Dios y salvador. En cuanto a Luka cuando ve como traen al pobre Gaara amarrado y tapándole la boca se le marco más su tic en la ceja.

-¿Por qué te amarraron? –pregunta cortante.

-Porque no quería venir ¿Qué dirá la gente si vamos a una fiesta sin todos los sexy boys juntos? –responde con obviedad Itachi en lugar de Gaara al encontrarse este imposibilitado de hablar por la mano de Deidara.

-Hay una reputación que cuidar. –le sigue Sasori muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Si no va uno, no va ninguno. Y como cuatro queremos ir y dos no, pues obligamos a los otros dos como se pueda. –dice de forma heroica Deidara. Sasori se soba la babilla mirando con ojo analítico el pijama de rayitas que usaba Luka.

-Haber. –dijo moviendo su mano de forma afeminada y uso un tono de voz mariconado. –con esos trapos estas espantoso, ponte algo mas decente. –dice de la forma más afeminada posible.

-Oka-san tiene razón, vístete como digno sexy boy. –dice Itachi afeminado también siguiéndole el juego al pelirrojo.

-¡Ash! Espero que no haya paparazzi cerca que si suben las fotos en face nos denigras comadre. –dice con desagrado Deidara también usando un tono de voz afeminado mientras se hace el pelo hacia atrás acá todo estilo comercial pantene.

-Luka ya cámbiate que cuando estos tres se ponen a hablar como jotos me dan ganas de cástralos. –dice Pain con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su novia suspiraba con pesadez al igual que Gaara.

-Mami te escogerá la ropa que no concuerdo con tu gusto por la moda. –dice Sasori acercándose a Luka y pasándole de forma amigable su brazo por los hombros llevándoselo a la habitación de su amigo pasando como si de su casa se tratara.

-¡Viste bien a nuestro retoño honey! –dice con emoción Itachi. –Luka… tío Pain, tía Konan, tía Deidara, tu hermano Gaara y tu querido padre te esperaremos en la sala. –dice agitando su mano en son de despedida mientras se adentra a la casa como si fuera suya seguido de los demás conchudos, aunque Gaara fue llevado por seguir amarrado, pero al menos ya le quitaron la mano de la boca para hablar, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia ya que hablador no era.

Cuando entran ven a Kakashi sentado en el sillón de lo mas despreocupado mientras a su alrededor hay tirado un montón de envolturas y botes de comida chatarra.

Todos se detienen, Pain y Konan haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y Kakashi hace una igual.

-Alaben a nuestro Dios. –dice Itachi con benevolencia y al instante se arrodilla siendo seguido por Deidara que se lleva de encuentro al amarrado obligándolo a hacer varias reverencias igual que él e Itachi.

-¡Bendícenos con tu suerte! –dicen suplicantes el rubio y pelinegro. Kakashi se pone de pie tomando una bolsa de patatas, toma un puñado y se las avienta en la cara. Gaara frunce el entrecejo mientras que los otros dos brillan con emoción porque los bendijeron, Konan y Pain solo suspiraron con pesadez acostumbrados a eso.

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Luka se encuentra este sentado en la cama mirando aburrido como Sasori rebuscaba en el closet de ropa parra vestir a su amigo.<p>

-Este no, este tampoco, este menos. –dice sacando prendas y aventándolas al suelo.

-¿Sabes? Mañana tendré que recoger eso. –dice con molestia y Sasori voltea a verla con indignación.

-Cuando se está buscando prendas para lucir bien se sufren consecuencias, así que no reniegues. –dice con firmeza como si le enseñara una importante lección de la vida y Luka rodó los ojos con fastidio. –ponte esto. –dice aventándole unas prendas en la cara. –no me iré de aquí hasta que te cambies para peinarte hijo mío. –Sasori se cruzo de brazos y pataleo con el talón el suelo dando aspecto de una madre estricta. Luka se quita la ropa de la cara y lo mira con fastidio.

-Me bañare, así que espera. –dice poniéndose de pie y saliendo como si trajera un cuete en el culo de la habitación para ir al baño.

-Es más rápido que Flash. –dice sorprendido Sasori.

* * *

><p>En la enorme sala de una casa se ven a varios adolescentes, algunos bailan al son de la música, otros conversan con otros, algunos miran a las chicas bailar mientras beben licor, otros están en alguna esquina besándose con alguna chica. La música movida estaba a todo volumen y los jóvenes andaban por todos lados de la casa haciendo diferentes cosas según su forma de divertirse en esa movida fiesta.<p>

Casi todos los sexy boys estaban sentados en unos sillones que estaban a medición de la sala, cada uno tenía una lata de cerveza en mano y Suigetsu parado estaba en frente de Itachi.

-Soy apuesto, tengo mucho pegue, soy divertido y genial. Tengo las características perfectas para estar en su magnífico club… Itachi-sama. –dice con arrogancia haciendo muecas de galán de telenovela barata, de esas mexicanas.

Deidara, Sasori e Itachi lo miraban pensativos sobándose la barbilla. Pain no estaba ahí, Suigetsu le había prestado una habitación para que tenga una fiesta privada con su novia. Gaara y Luka lo miraban con indiferencia.

_-(por favor Kami, si en verdad te acuerdas de mí no permitas que otro idiota se les una a estos tres)_ –eran los pensamientos de Luka y Gaara.

-En la escuela media fui uno de los más populares. Tengo todo lo que se necesita para estar en su club. –seguía dando su monologo del porque debe entrar a los sexy boys.

-Tiene buenos argumentos que lo respaldan. –dice pensativo Deidara

-¿Qué dices líder? –pregunta Sasori mirando a Itachi al igual que Deidara. Itachi se pone de pie y camina alrededor de Suigetsu poniéndolo rígido. El pelinegro lo miraba con ojos analítico como si de un experimento se tratara.

-Hozuki Suigetsu. He escuchado lo popular que eres en la preparatoria con solo llevar un día asistiendo. Desde la secundaria te creaste una fama que te siguió en la preparatoria. Con solo un día eres casi tan popular como lo fuimos nosotros cuando estábamos en primero. –dice analítico.

_-(ya me vi) –_un aura brillante rodeo a Suigetsu mientras se imaginaba entrando a la cafetería con todos los sexy boys, los demás mirándolo con admiración y respeto como lo hacen con ellos, incluso vio entre la multitud a Sakura e Ino mirándolo soñadoras con pancartas en mano que tienen su fotografía mientras gritaban lo mucho que lo amaban y el sonriendo arrogante, mas al ver la envidia con la que lo miraban los hombres, en especial Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Nosotros no aceptamos chicos de otros grados por muy apuestos o populares que estos sean. –dice pensativo quitándole la ilusión a Suigetsu. – lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡Si señor! –dice firme y haciendo un saludo militar. Luka y Gaara suspiraron con fastidio, ese chico era hecho del mismo material que sus tres verdugos y les daba miedo que se uniera, pero podrían decir misa ahí el que da la última palabra por mucho que les pese es Itachi.

-Pero tu carácter me agrada. –dice serio devolviéndole la ilusión a Suigetsu y que tanto Luka como Gaara les entre el temor.

-¡Gracias señor! –grita como si fuera un soldado.

-Estarás a prueba unos días a partir de mañana. Serás nuestro mandadero y harás todo lo que te pidamos. –Deidara y Sasori se emocionaron al tener un gato personal mientras que los otros dos deseaban que no pasara la prueba, mientras haya oportunidad de que no entre al club se agarrarían de ella, aunque después duela más la decepción. —si cumples con todo al pie de la letra te meteremos al club, después de todo estoy pensando en meter a alguien para que siga nuestro legado cuando nos graduemos y pareces la persona indicada. –dice con seguridad.

-¿Enserio señor? –dice conmovido mirándolo con ojos acuosos provocando que Luka y Gaara les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si, solo que tengo algo en la cabeza. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja de una forma amigable.

-Dígame señor. –dice aun con ese tono conmovido y hasta admirado.

-Una vez escuche a mi hermano quejarse con sus amigos que no soporta como lo molestas, burlas o humillas. –dijo tétrico y Suigetsu paso saliva con dificultad, no solo la expresión de Itachi le daba miedo sino que lo que le hizo a Sasuke en secundaria afecte a entrar al club de sus sueños, de ver sabido que ese era hermano del presidente del club que tanto admira desde hoy nunca lo hubiera molestado. –deja de molestar a Sasuke. –dice amenazante poniéndole la piel chinita al peli-blanco, jamás pensó que ese hombre asustara tanto, ahora entendía porque alguien tan tétrico como Pain le hacía caso. –me llego a enterar que lo insultas de nuevo y en vez de entrar al club, me encargo de hacerte la vida imposible. —Itachi lo miraba de una forma tan fría que el peliblanco estuvo a punto de hacer pipi en los pantalones.

Sasori y Deidara sonrían con burla y sadismo en cuando los otros dos lo hacían de forma torcida, a los cuatro les encantaba ese lado sádico de Itachi ¡claro! Mientras no lo saque con ellos.

-Co… como diga señor. –dice temeros aun manteniendo su saludo militar e Itachi le sonrío de forma torcida.

-Me alegra que entiendas.

* * *

><p>La fiesta siguió su curso. Ahora solo quedaban sentados en los sillones Gaara y Luka, ambos bebiendo con tranquilidad su cerveza mientras tenían una expresión de aburrimiento en sus rostros. Los demás sexy boys se habían perdido teniendo seguramente una fiesta privada en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa con algunas chicas.<p>

-¿Por qué no has aceptado a ninguna de las que se te han insinuado? –pregunta con aburrimiento Luka.

-Lo mismo te pregunto… pero ¿Qué digo? Tu nunca aceptas a ninguna chica cual sea el lugar en el que estemos.

-Tengo gustos exigentes. –dice indiferente.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que ninguna chica te llega a tu altura? –pregunta con burla.

-Solo digamos que no todas las chicas Asiáticas son mi tipo. –dice despreocupado.

-Lo olvidaba. Eres Alemán, supongo que te gustan más las chicas con raíces europeas. –dice rodando los ojos, no pensó que su amigo fuera racista.

-No. Hay de gustos a gustos. Puede que me atraiga una asiática como una europea. Solo digo que no todas. –dice sonriéndole socarrón y Gaara volvió a rodar los ojos, dejo las cosas al igual que el principio.

En eso una chica castaña, muy hermosa, de ojos marrones, piel clara, curvas perfectamente marcadas y acentuadas, vistiendo ropa ceñida y muy provocativa se paro frente a ellos. Ambos la conocían, era una chica de segundo año, una de las más hermosas de la escuela y siempre ha estado coladita por Gaara y él se aprovecha de eso para follársela cuando tiene ganas y no hay muchas opciones o simplemente cuando se presenta la oportunidad no la desaprovecha aunque cabe decir que aunque no se presente la oportunidad si él tiene ganas con solo coquetearle un poco o hablarle ella hará lo que él desee, eso lo sabia tanto él como sus amigos. En cuanto Luka odiaba más que nada a esa castaña de nombre Sayuri, porque ella era con la chica con la que más veces ha estado el pelirrojo, aunque era una facilona admitía que era muy hermosa entendiendo porque a su amigo le gustaba follar con ella.

-Gaara-kun. –lo llama aparentando inocencia haciendo que Luka rodé los ojos. –Suigetsu-kun me prestó una de las llaves de una de las habitaciones de su casa… ¿no te gustaría venir? –pregunta insinuante sin quitar esa mirada inocente que tanto Luka como Gaara sabían que era falsa, pero la usaba para engatusar a cualquiera.

Luka aprieta sus puños con fuerza aunque aparentaba indiferencia, viendo como Gaara sonreía de forma torcida, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo comenzaba a aburrirme. –dice para después empinarse la lata de cerveza bebiendo todo lo que quedaba no viendo la sonrisa llena de triunfo de la chica por haber conseguido que acepte sin problemas. Luka mira con indiferencia como Gaara se pone de pie, pero por dentro su corazón se oprimía. –te veo luego y trata de divertirte. –dice con burla levantando una mano en son de despedida mientras que la castaña se colgaba de su otro brazo y ambos caminaban hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Diviértete. –dice tranquila Luka y los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, cuando ya no los vio se empino la cerveza tomándose lo que faltaba de un solo trago, bajo la mirada apretando con sus manos la lata, pero al sentir a alguien ponerse frente a él dejo de apretar la lata y levanto la mirada topándose con una escultural pelirroja, de ojos rojos llenos de sensualidad y cubiertos por unos anteojos. Ese vestido que llevaba puesto la hacía ver deseable y provocativa, era negro y estraple, que muy apenas y le quedaba debajo de los glúteos. Tenía unos zapatos de tacón altos con plataforma.

-Pareces tenso. –dice coqueta sonriéndole amigable.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunta cortante y la pelirroja de forma confianzuda se sienta a su lado, muy cerca de ella para su gusto.

-No. Pero podríamos conocernos. –dice insinuante y Luka alza ambas cejas con fastidio. –mi nombre es Karin, soy de primer año y tu eres Luka y vas en tercer año. –una sonrisa coqueta adorno el rostro de la chica mientras que Luka solo asintió con indiferencia no haciéndosele raro que alguien a quien no conoce en nada lo conozca y sepa en qué año va, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. – desde que te vi me gustaste y pregunte a algunas personas por ti. No fue difícil que me dijeran lo que necesitara saber, eres muy famoso en la escuela. –dice con diversión. – ¿Entonces? ¿aceptas divertirte conmigo? –dice insinuante al momento que le muestra la pequeña llave plateada que tenía en manos y se la pone entre sus enormes senos.

Luka se pone de pie haciendo que Karin sonrisa triunfante, pero cuando estaba por ponerse de pie Luka se coloca enfrente de ella, muy cerca impidiéndoselo.

-Tal vez… -Luka se inclina dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella sacándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas y es que el tener a ese "chico" tan cerca hacia que pudiera ver lo hermoso que era. Luka tomo con tranquilidad la llave que estaba entre sus senos sintiendo como ella se tensaba y sin más la saco. –en otra ocasión. –dice con indiferencia y da media vuelta alejándose de ahí dejando a una muy nerviosa y sorprendida pelirroja.

Suigetsu apareció a atrás del sillón donde estaba la pelirroja riendo con burla sacándola de su shock y haciendo que voltee a verlo con molestia.

-Te lo dije zanahoria: Luka es un chico fuera de tu alcance como todo hombre con neuronas. –dice con burla y la pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Ningún chico me ha rechazado y él no será la excepción. Lograre conseguir lo que ninguna ha logrado: acostarme con Hatake Luka y no solo eso, ser su novia también. –dice con seguridad y Suigetsu rodó los ojos. –seré la envidia de la escuela. Te lo demostrare. –dice firme apuntándolo con un dedo

-Por mi síguelo intentando zanahoria. Entre más te humilles más me divierto. –dice con burla y arrogancia.

-Estúpido. –dice molesta mientras se pone de pie y se va de ahí dejando a un divertido peliblanco.

* * *

><p>Luka estaba en el patio trasero de la casa del peliblanco. En una mano sostenía una lata de cerveza y con la otra lanzaba la llave que le quito a Karin hacia arriba para volverla a atrapar con la mano una y otra vez. Se le notaba aburrida y por las latas de cerveza que estaban tiradas a su alrededor se veía que llevaba rato ahí haciendo ese juego con la llave.<p>

_-(tks, ya me __harto toda esta música, ni aunque me haya salido la dejo de escuchar, pero si me voy antes del amaneces esos tres no dejaran de joderme)_ –se imagino a Itachi, Sasori y Deidara diciéndoles: "Luka, la lección número cinco de los sexy boys es quedarse en una fiesta hasta el amanecer y si no cumples con eso tienes que correr en calzoncillos por la escuela." La frente de Luka se coloreo de azul recordando como cuando estaban en primer año esos tres hicieron correr a Pain en calzoncillos por toda la escuela simplemente porque el peli-naranja se había ido una hora antes del amanecer, no sabía cómo, pero esos tres por muy ocupados que estén se enteran de todo lo que paso en cualquier fiesta a la que vayan y sabia que si se iba ahorita por muy cuidadosa que sea para no ser vista igual esos tres lo sabrán. –_ (mañana hay clases y ya tengo mucho sueño T.T si tomo la habitación que abre esta llave seguramente la loca pelirroja sabrá donde estoy T.T) –_soltó un largo suspiro en lo que atrapaba nuevamente la llave encerrándola en un puño, para después guardarla en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Le dio el último trago a su cerveza y tiro al piso la lata. Dio media vuelta y se adentro nuevamente a la casa caminando entre la multitud de jóvenes ebrios que bailaban como tarados. En su mirada se notaba que buscaba algo y cuando finalmente lo encontró bailando con una exuberante y hermosa chica se encamino a él.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu estaba tan concentrando en bailar con esa hermosa chica que en unas horas más tenía pensado llevarse a la cama. Sintió a alguien pasarle un brazo por sus hombros recargando todo su peso con él y detuvo su baile mirando de reojo viendo a Luka que lo miraba con indiferencia mientras que la chica con la que bailaba también dejo de hacerlo mirando soñadora a ese hermoso chico.<p>

Suigetsu no pudo evitar extrañarse, sabía que ese chico era el más callado e incluso muy pocas veces hablaba con su grupito, le habían dicho eso cuando investigo todo lo que pudo de los sexy boys, pero lo comprobó cuando trataba de convencer al líder para que le deje entrar y cuando los invito a la fiesta.

-Suigetsu ¿verdad? –dice con aburrimiento.

-Si. –Luka asintió y saco la llave de su bolsillo poniéndosela frente a sus ojos haciendo que Suigetsu lo mire asustado y la chica mire al peliblanco con envidia, deseando estar en su lugar, conocía la fama del peli-gris al ser de segundo y sabia que oportunidades así nunca se presentaban, lástima que cuando se presentaron él se lo pedía a un hombre.

Suigetsu sabía lo que significaba en su fiesta enseñarle una llave a alguien. Él mismo había repartido varias entre las chicas de ahí para que invitaran al chico o chicos que les gusten para que ellas al enseñarlas fuera como si le dijeran "tengamos sexo" como también sabía que esa llave era la que él le quito a Karin, que por cierto solo le dio una llave a ella para molestarla sabiendo a quien quería invitar y que seguro la rechazara para así burlarse de su desgracia.

_-(los rumores de que es gay son ciertos O.O) –_pensó temeroso suplicando en su interior que no le pida tener sexo y solo sea un mal entendido, no quería pensar en cómo le hará para rechazarlo y temía que si lo hacía seguramente su membresía para el club se ve dañada.

-Itachi te dijo que hicieras todo lo que te ordenáramos si querías entrar al club ¿verdad? –Suigetsu ensancho los ojos imaginándose lo que le pedirá.

-S… si, pero me dijo que empezara hasta mañana. –dice temeroso.

-Pues mi opinión para que alguien se junte con nosotros cuenta, así que si no me obedeces hoy haré que Itachi ni siquiera te dé la oportunidad de intentarlo. –dice amenazante y Suigetsu ya se vio siendo violado por ese chico gay y pervertido que se veía más débil que él y era más bajo quitándole su hombría y honra.

_-(lo siento culito, es por el bien de nuestro futuro y para que entremos a ese magnífico club T.T y yo tan machito que soy T.T si mi padre se entera me castra T.T)_ –eran los pensamientos de Suigetsu mientras que la chica que aun seguía enfrente de él miraba curiosa lo que pasara y si ese peliblanco que se veía tan machín aceptaba la indecorosa propuesta del ese chico hermoso que era uno de los más populares de la escuela.

-Cambia mi llave por la tuya. –dice cortante sacándolo de sus raros pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –exclama sacado de onda y Luka suspiro con pesadez.

-Cambia mi llave por la tuya. –dice con fastidio al tener que repetírselo, odiaba repetir las cosas.

Suigetsu suelta un largo suspiro lleno de alivio y sin pensarlo saca la llave de su bolsillo trasero entregándosela y Luka le da la suya, dando media vuelta y alejándose de ahí ante la extrañada mirada de Suigetsu y su pareja. Ninguno se dio cuenta que unos penetrantes ojos rojos habían visto todo y dicha persona sonrío con maldad.

* * *

><p>Luka entro a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí camino hacia la cama dejándose caer boca abajo con pesadez. Miro de reojo la habitación notando lo grande que era y se topo con que cerca de la ventana estaba una hielera llena de cervezas y hielo.<p>

_-(se nota que es su habitación) –_ pensó divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama dispuesta a pararse para tomar una cerveza, pero volteo hacia la puerta al escucharla ser abierta y luego cerrarse. Suelta un largo suspiro al ver a Karin recargada en la puerta mirándola con picardía._ — (¡demonios! Debí ponerle seguro a la puerta o mínimo asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera -.-)_ –piensa con fastidio.

-Es malo dormir solo, será un honor acompañarte. –dice con picardía para después bajar el zíper que el vestido tenia a un costado y se lo saca dejando ver la lencería negra de encaje que usaba.

**Continuar****á**

**wola! ke tal? les gusto? karin se violara a luka? descubrira ke es chika? si lo descubre aun asi intentara violarla? gai y lee mantienen una relacion gay? gai conoce antros gay? porke gai y gay se escribe casi igual y suena igual? la mamá de gai no penso ke seria denigrante para su hijo nombrarlo de una forma en la ke se le parece a como sse le dices a los ke gustan d su mismo sexo? el papá de gai sera igual de cejon ke el o u mamá sera la cejona? ke gai y lee no saben ke existe cera para depilar, crema para depilar, laser y pinsitas de ceja?**

**XD**

**espero les haya gustado el kap *o***

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS ADORADOS LECTORES, EN VDD APRECIO Y VALORO EL APOYO KE ME DIERON CON STA CHIKA SIN ORIGINALIDAD KE ME PLAGIO**

**KRISS**


	3. Confusiones

**Confusiones **

_-(se nota que es su habitación) –_ pensó divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama dispuesta a pararse para tomar una cerveza, pero volteó hacia la puerta al escucharla ser abierta y luego cerrarse. Suelta un largo suspiro al ver a Karin recargada en la puerta mirándola con picardía. _— (¡demonios! Debí ponerle seguro a la puerta o mínimo asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera -.-)_ –piensa con fastidio.

-Es malo dormir solo, será un honor acompañarte. –dice con picardía para después bajar el zíper que el vestido tenía a un costado y se lo saca dejando ver la lencería negra de encaje que usaba.

_-(lo bueno es que vengo preparada para momentos como estos)_ –Luka sonríe de forma torcida y Karin sonríe triunfante malinterpretando su sonrisa. Luka pone sus manos enfrente haciendo que Karin detenga sus pasos lentos y coquetos hacia ella. –debo admitir que desde que te vi me dieron ganas de hacerte muchas cosas y el ver como se te ve ese vestido me excitó. –dice usando un tono de voz más ronco y la pelirroja sonríe con arrogancia, aún así sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. –pero siempre antes del sexo me gusta divertirme con las presas y quería ver que tanto estabas dispuesta a hacer para acostarte conmigo. Y ver que me seguiste y no te diste por vencida pasaste la prueba. –Karin sonríe con arrogancia.

-Me gustan los retos y cuando pongo mis ojos en un chico no descanso hasta conseguir lo que quiero de él. –admite con arrogancia.

-Eso me agrada. –dice Luka ampliando su sonrisa. –pero antes tomemos un poco que la noche es larga y hay tiempo para todo. Además entre más larga sea la espera más divertida hace la recompensa. –dice con diversión mientras se ponía de pie y Karin asintió sintiéndose ansiosa, ese chico le atraía pero el escucharlo hablar de la forma que lo hacía hizo que se sintiera más deseosa por tenerlo y lograr lo que nadie en la escuela había logrado haciéndola más popular. –toma asiento. –dice mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la hielera mientras mete una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Sin que Karin lo viera tomo una cerveza y vació un poco de la bolsita con un polvo blanco que saco de su pantalón y se lo vertió, para después tomar otra cerveza y caminar hacia Karin entregándole la cerveza en la que vació el polvo. –por una excitante noche. –dice chocando su lata con la de ella y Karin asintió divertida.

De ahí siguieron tomándose unas cuantas cervezas más hasta dejar la hielera a la mitad, en ese rato Karin cada que intentaba besar a Luka este la esquivaba haciendo que se desesperara más pero suponía que así era el juego de seducción del chico.

-Ya fue muchas cerveza es hora de jugar. –dice toda gangosa la ebria pelirroja y sin más se le echa encima a Luka haciéndolas a ambas caer en la cama, la pelirroja encima de Luka.

Karin si darle escape se quita el sostén y como puede las bragas también mientras que Luka la miraba asustado, no podía quitársela de encima, tal parece que el embriagarse le dio súper fuerza o algo así, aunque también podía ser que estaba muy ebria ella también que no tenía fuerza, eso podía explicar porque veía dos pelirrojas tratando de violarla.

_-(¿Cuándo demonios funcionar__á el maldito somnífero? T.T espero que Kakashi si me haya dado un sedante y no un afrodisíaco)_ –suplicaba en su interior mientras por fuera esquivaba los labios de la pelirroja, pero de pronto esta dejó de forcejear y cayó de lleno encima de ella completamente dormida. Luka soltó un largo suspiro aliviada y con brusquedad aventó a Karin quitándosela de encima y esta cayó al piso golpeándose en el proceso las nalgas con el buró.

Luka se sentó mirando con fastidio a la muy dormida pelirroja que hasta roncaba. Tomó una de las sabanas de la cama y se la aventó encima, para después acostarse a sus anchas en la cama, tapándose y cerrar sus ojos para dormir de una vez.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Itachi despierta y se sienta en la cama notando que está completamente desnudo con dos exuberantes chicas en las mismas condiciones que estaban completamente dormidas alado de él. Suspira con fastidio mientras agradece no haber tomado mucho anoche o sino ahorita andaría con una cruda y dolor de cabeza enorme, además tenia escuela ese día y al ver el reloj de la pared vio que aún le quedaban dos horas para llegar a tiempo, suficiente tiempo para ir a su casa y darse un buen baño. Con absoluto cuidado para no despertar a las chicas sale de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa para ponérsela y salir de ahí cuanto antes.<p>

_-(haber, es hora de buscar a mis hijos para irnos a casa y llegar a la escuela a tiempo u.u soy el único con automóvil, no los puedo desamparar)_ –piensa con firmeza mientras sale de la habitación.

Al pasar por la habitación de al lado ver que esta entreabierta y su curiosidad le hizo mirar de reojo logrando divisar a Suigetsu dormido completamente desnudo con tres chicas a su lado en las mismas condiciones que él.

_-(¡ese es mi gallo! Será mi digno sucesor) –_pensó con orgullo. Con tranquilidad se adentra en la habitación. – ¡SUIGETSU! –grita a todo pulmón haciendo que sobresaltados se despierten los cuatro sentándose de golpe en la cama, mirando asustados a todos lados en busca de quien los despertó.

-Papi te juro que limpiaré todo, per… -Suigetsu cayó sus súplicas de golpe al ver a Itachi sonriéndole divertido dándole a entender que fue él quien grito mientras que la tres chicas que estaban con él se cubren con la sabana haciéndose las decentes, pero esa mirada coqueta que le dirigían al pelinegro decía todo lo contrario sin contar como fue que las encontró ahí.

-¡A sus ordenes señor! –grita firme haciendo su saludo militar aguantándose las ganas de bostezar.

-¿En qué habitación están mis amigos?

-Mmmm… -se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa. –creo que Sasori, Pain y Gaara están en las habitaciones del lado derecho contiguas a este. Deidara y Luka están en las de enfrente del pasillo. –Itachi asintió y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero detuvo su pie en el aire y volteó bruscamente hacia Suigetsu.

-¿Dijiste que Luka está en una habitación? –pregunta muy sorprendido y con los ojos muy abierto. Suigetsu asintió extrañado y las chicas lo miraban sin entender su reacción. – ¿estás seguro que no se durmió en el sofá, el suelo de la sala, una silla de patio, en alguna mesa o en la casa del perro como siempre le hace? –pregunta sin creérselo haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca ante los raros lugares donde suele dormir Luka cuando va a una fiesta.

-Estoy seguro señor.

-Se suponen que a diferencia de ti las llaves las tenían las chicas lo que significa que…- un aura brillante rodeo a Itachi y puso expresión de drogado haciéndole sensual a las chicas y a Suigetsu se le hizo que el levantarse temprano lo vuelve más loco de lo normal. –que mi bebé finalmente creció y sus hormonas despertaron. –lagrimas de orgullo brotaron de sus ojos conmoviendo a las tres chicas.

-Bueno, en verdad él me cambió la llave que le robó a una chica por la mía, así que al menos que haya invitado a alguna chica dormir con él. –dice pensativo y a Itachi se le desapareció su aura brillante y una oscura y desolada la reemplazó.

-Haberlo dicho antes. Pensé que mi bebé había crecido y resulta que sólo me ilusioné con una falsa esperanza. Y yo que pensaba llevarlo con su hermano y tíos a un teibol para celebrar. –dice con tristeza.

-Itachi-sama ¿no cree que Luka es gay? Es muy raro que no se haya acostado con ninguna chica en la fiesta y supe de varias que le echaron el ojo, más no se animaban sabiendo que las rechazara como siempre. Ni las de primero se animaron sabiendo que él nunca acepta a alguna. –pregunta extrañado y las chicas asintieron dándole la razón mientras que Itachi deja su drama y lo mira con seriedad.

-No digas tonterías. Ninguno de nosotros somos gay. –dice cortante dejando ver esa mirada llena de frialdad que le puso la piel chinita a todo aquel que estaba en la habitación. –Luka es demasiado inocente por eso las rechaza o simplemente se da cuenta que ninguna le llega a los talones. –dice cortante dándole la espalda. –di nuevamente algo como eso sobre Luka o alguno de mis amigos y te corto la lengua. –dice amenazante y sin voltear a verlo, pero su voz estremeció a los cuatro. Sin más Itachi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

* * *

><p>Itachi había ido despertando uno a uno a sus amigos esperándolos a que se cambiaran para ir por el siguiente. El único que faltaba era Luka, así que los seis se encaminaban hacia la habitación donde estaba el pequeñuelo santurrón del grupo.<p>

* * *

><p>Luka seguía completamente dormido en la cama con Karin aun tirada en el piso completamente dormida.<p>

-¡Lukaa... ya nos vamos a casita! ¡Apúrate que tenemos que ir a la escuela! –dicen de forma cantarina Deidara, Sasori e Itachi.

Cuando dormía en cama ajena Luka tenía el sueño muy ligero y se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, se pone de pie rápidamente para abrirles la puerta, pero en eso ve a Karin tirada en el piso.

-¡Demonios! –exclama con fastidio. Como puede carga a la pelirroja y la avienta a la cama tapándola toda.

Agitado por el esfuerzo y despeinado por estar recién levantada camina hacia la puerta para abrirla topándose con los tres chiflados que le sonreían de oreja a oreja. Un Gaara modorro, Pain que tenía cara de pocas pulgas y Konan que tenía la misma expresión de él, lo que le hizo suponer que a los últimos dos los interrumpieron en algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué hacías cochinote? Tardaste mucho y andas todo agitadito –pregunta Deidara moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

-Nada. –dice algo nervioso mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

-Sospechoso. –dice Sasori pensativo a la vez que mira de forma cómplice a Itachi y este asintió sonriendo con maldad. Sasori rápidamente toma a Luka abrazándolo para inmovilizarlo de sus extremidades y al instante los demás entran a la habitación seguidos por Sasori mientras que Luka suspira con pesadez. Todos miran curiosos el bulto en la cama.

-¿Es chico o chica? –pregunta Deidara mirando interrogante el bulto y los demás sonríen nerviosos ya que también sospechaban que su amigo era gay mientras que Luka vuelve a rodar los ojos.

-Hay que averiguarlo. –dice de forma heroica Sasori caminando hacia la cama y tomando la sabana, la quita.

-¡Es mujer! –dicen sorprendidos y sin creérselo todos al ver a la pelirroja dormida y sin prenda cubriéndola. Konan al instante se sonrojo y le tapo los ojos a su sonrojado novio mientras bufaba celosa.

-¡Y esta desnuda! –dicen de lo mas sorprendidos los tres chiflados. – ¡nuestro pequeñuelo creció! –dicen con orgullo y se le lanzan abrazándolo restregando su mejillas con el fastidiado Luka mientras que Gaara aún miraba impresionado a la pelirroja en la cama no creyéndose que en verdad su amigo haya estado con una chica. –sabíamos que no eras gay, solo eres algo extraño. Y que tarde o temprano habría una hembra que te gustaría y aunque esta miope no esta tan fea y tiene buen cuerpo. Eres digno amigo nuestro, a pesar de ser tu primera vez la dejaste tan cansada que ni se despierta con todo el ruido que hacemos. –decían emocionados restregando más su mejilla con su amigo.

_-(creo que es mejor no desmentirlos, así se calmaran un rato respecto mi sexualidad)_ –pensó con fastidio Luka teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Tomo demasiado anoche y la cabeza le dolía horrores de solo imaginar que tenía que ir a la escuela para seguir soportando a sus locos amigos hacía que le doliera más.

Después de que pasara el ataque de euforia de los tres chiflados todos salieron de la casa de Suigetsu. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde estaba estacionado un automóvil de color gris que se veía más viejo que el abuelito de Sasori y eso ya era mucho decir.

_-(no sé como esa chatarra sigue funcionando y mejor a__ún no sé como aguanta llevarnos a todos lados ¬¬)_ –pensó Gaara, Pain, Konan y Luka mientras que los otros tres miraban la carcacha con anhelo.

* * *

><p>Karin despierta sentándose en la cama mirando a su alrededor algo confundida, poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que pasó antes de quedarse dormida.<p>

_-(solo recuerdo que intentaba besar a Luka-kun, de ahí ya no recuerdo nada)_ –la pelirroja se sobaba la barbilla de forma pensativa, tratando de recordar que mas paso. Pero por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a nada, además que le dolía horrores la cabeza porque anoche se paso tomando alcohol de mas con Luka y ella no lo soportaba mucho, decidió que ya después trataría de recordar bien lo que paso, lo mejor era cambiarse y llegar a casa, no sabía si se animaría a ir a la escuela, pero cuando intento ponerse de pie sintió un intenso dolor en su trasero y espalda haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. –logre lo que ninguna ha podido. –dijo triunfante con un aura brillante rodeándola. – ¡logre que Luka-kun me follara! –grita emocionada y alzando sus brazos. —lamento no recordar nada. Seguramente fue tan intenso y apasionado que quede inconsciente nada mas terminamos. –dijo con lamento y apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla. –como bebí mucho no recuerdo nada. ¿Por qué bebí? –pregunta con pesar. –la próxima vez que lo haga no pasara. Además ese dolor en mi trasero me dice que ese hombre folla como los dioses, así que como me llamo Karin logro hacer que me convierta en su novia y se acueste nuevamente conmigo. –dice con seguridad y arrogancia. –cuando en la escuela se enteren seré la envidia de todas. –dice con emoción y un aura brillante rodeándola. –pero necesito que alguien me vea para que me crean. –dice pensativa en eso la puerta se abre haciendo que levante la mirada y es nada más y nada menos que Suigetsu ya bañado y con el uniforme de la escuela.

-¡Oh mis ojos! ¡Tápate zanahoria que me traumaras! –dice asustado y exaltado mientras cierra sus ojos haciendo que Karin lo fulmine con la mirada, aun así se tapo para que ese idiota no la siga viendo desnuda, aunque con los ojos cerrados se duda que lo siga haciendo y menos al haber quedado traumado. –espera. –Suigetsu abre los ojos de golpe al recordar algo y le agradeció a todos los dioses que Karin ya se haya tapado, no quería otra imagen traumática tan temprano en la mañana gracias a ella. – ¿Qué aquí no durmió Luka? –dice extrañado y Karin sonrío triunfante.

-Y aquí durmió… conmigo. –dice poniendo una mirada altanera. Suigetsu parpadeo un par de veces y después se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras se doblaba tocándose la tripa. Karin le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué buena broma. –dice recuperando la compostura y limpiándose la gotas de lagrimas que le causó la risa. – dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde durmió Luka?

-¡Aquí idiota! Durmió conmigo, aunque no te miento que antes de dormir me follo como lo que tú no eres… ¡exacto! Un verdadero hombre. –dice con burla no borrando ese brillo de superioridad en sus ojos.

-Haría que te tragues tus palabras, pero la verdad no me excitas en nada. –dice burlón y Karin lo fulmina con la mirada. –no sé como Luka teniendo la oportunidad de follarse a las muchas bellezas de la escuela te haya follado a ti. Ahora entiendo que no es gay sino de gustos raros ¡jajaja…! –un ataque de risa le dio nuevamente al peliblanco y Karin gruño furiosa mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

-Idiota. –Karin le avienta una almohada dándole en la mera cara, aun así el peliblanco no dejo de reír enfureciéndola más.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys van llegando a la escuela, cada uno caminando con tranquilidad al lado del otro. Sasori, Itachi y Deidara iban con esa sonrisa llena de coquetería que los caracterizaba. Gaara y Pain iban serios, sin expresar nada en su rostro como casi siempre. En cuanto a Luka iba con cara de desvelado y crudo, agradecía que fuera invierno y no verano o estaba seguro que no soportaría el sol. Como siempre todos llegaban juntos a la escuela, era una de las reglas del líder, ósea Itachi: que todos lleguen juntos y para lograrlo el mismo Uchiha iba a recogerlos en su carro, aunque cabe decir que cuando le da flojera levantarse temprano obliga a Deidara a que se levante más temprano, vaya a su casa por el automóvil y después se vaya a recoger a cada uno para al final ir por él nuevamente e ir a la escuela.<p>

Nada más pusieron un pie en el instituto y los alumnos que transitaban por ahí murmuraban mirándolos de reojo. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de ellos.

-¿Ahora que jotería hiciste Luka como para que anden de chismosos? –pregunta resignado Itachi mirando de reojo al mencionado.

-Itachi… Luka nunca hace joterías, sólo no pela a las insinuosas. De hecho los que hacen joterías casi siempre son tú, Sasori y Deidara. –dice con tranquilidad Gaara mirando al líder con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras que los últimos dos mencionados caminaban con tranquilidad cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca de forma despreocupada mientras silbaban.

-Es verdad. –admite pensativo Itachi mientras se soba la barbilla dándole más credibilidad a su actitud pensativa.

-Bueno ¿ahora qué escándalo o chisme se hizo de nosotros? –pregunta pensativo Deidara tratando de recordar si fue él el causante del chisme.

-Somos tan o más famosos que Topoyiyo y sin un día no hablan de nosotros nuestras fans se mueren. –dice con arrogancia Sasori. A Pain y Gaara les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la comparación de cómo quien son famosos.

-Haber, déjenme pienso de que va el rumor. –dice pensativo Itachi. – ¿alguno no uso condón y tiene la probabilidad de haber dejado a una embarazada? –todos niegan, menos Luka que estaba metido en sus pensamientos imaginándose que Gaara se vuelve gay y se enamora de ella.

_-(espera O.O si Gaara __se vuelve gay cuando sepa que soy chica ya no me amará)_ –pensó poniendo muecas de horror.

-¡LUKA! –grita Deidara sacándolo de sus pensamientos y este notó que tanto el rubio como los demás la miraban con curiosidad.

-Mande. –dice con fastidio por sacarlo de sus dramáticos y solitarios pensamientos.

-¿Usaste condón cuando te follaste a la escultural miope? –preguntan Sasori y Deidara a la vez.

-Si. –dice despreocupado ya metiéndose en la cabeza que todos ellos dan por hecho que tuvo sexo con la pelirroja. Itachi detiene su paso de pronto cayendo en cuente de algo y los demás se detienen también mirándolo curiosos por su acción.

_-(¿ahora con que pendejada saldrá?) _–fue el pensamiento de Pain mientras soltaba un largo suspiro preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

-Seguramente la pelirroja ya presumió que se acostó con Luka. ¡Ese debe de ser el rumor! –dice algo fuerte Itachi, por no decir que lo gritó. Y lo dijo mientras golpeaba su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

Alumnos que cerca de ellos estaban caminando lo escucharon perfectamente e incluso lo hicieron aquellos que estaban algo alejados haciendo que todos ensanche los ojos mirando a los sexy boys. En cuanto a Luka, Gaara y Pain se golpearon la frente con la palma de una mano en son de resignación.

-¡Kyaa…! –se oyó el grito a coro de toda femenina a la redonda. – ¡es verdad que Luka-sama tuvo sexo con Karin, la chica de primero! ¡Chicas hay posibilidades para todas! ¡En verdad Luka-sama no es gay y si Karin pudo nosotras también! –gritan las fans del peli-gris soñadoras mientras de sus cuerpos brotaban corazoncitos. Luka fulminó con la mirada a Itachi y el pelinegro le sonrío nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. Pain negó resignado, Sasori y Deidara sonrieron divertidos.

-Habías batallado mucho para no tener a lapas en la escuela, pero ahora dile adiós a tus esfuerzos. –dice Gaara palmeándole el hombro en son de consuelo a su peli-gris amigo y Luka bajo la cabeza derrotado mientras un aura triste y solitaria lo rodeaba.

De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que unos metros atrás de ellos iban Sakura y sus amigos, todos escucharon perfectamente el grito de las locas fans de Luka e Itachi. La peli-rosa tenía los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la impresión, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru miraban preocupados a su amiga.

-Este es un error. –susurra tratando de convencerse a si misma pero sus amigos la escucharon perfectamente. – ¿verdad? –pregunta esperanzada mirando a Sasuke y este no sabía que decirle.

-Eso es más que seguro Sakura-chan. ¡Se trata de un error dattebayo! –dice animado Naruto.

-Naruto tiene razón. Es un error. Seguramente Karin dijo eso para hacerse de más fama. Recuerda que hizo lo mismo con Hiro-kun en la secundaria. –dice Ino sonriéndole a su amiga, Shikamaru y Naruto asintieron dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Pero el rumor fue verdad, el mismo Hiro-kun lo confirmo. –dice derrotada la peli-rosa siendo rodeada por un aura oscura y solitaria. Ino se mordió la lengua por haber sacado ese ejemplo mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru la miraban como diciéndole "la cagaste mas" Sasuke suspiraba con pesadez, al menos la rubia hacia algo, él no sabía cómo reaccionar en una situación así, sabía que su amiga se estaba sintiendo mal y no podía ayudarla, pero es que en cuestiones románticas no se podía ni consolar él mismo, menos podría consolar a otros.

-Mira frentona. –Ino le tocó el hombro a su amiga para llamar su atención y lo consiguió porque esta toda deprimida volteo a verla. –Luka-kun es hombre y está en la edad en que las hormonas están a todo lo que da. Es normal que tenga sus necesidades, pero solo fue un acostón sin importancia como el mismo Hiro-kun nos dijo que le paso cuando se acostó con Karin. Sé que Luka-kun nunca ha demostrado ser de los que tienen acostones con cualquiera y de hecho es el primero que se le rumora, pero tal vez Luka-kun estaba borracho y Karin se aprovecho. Ya sabes cómo se ponen esas fiestas. –dice sonriéndole de forma cálida y amplió su sonrisa al ver ilusión en los ojos de su amiga mientras que los otros tres sonrieron levemente porque la rubia consiguiera animarla un poco, aunque Sasuke se sentía mal porque pensó que ese rumor puede que ayude mucho a que Sakura se desilusione de Luka, se sentía a veces mal por ser tan egoísta.

-Tienes razón cerda. Mejor dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto y vayamos a clases antes de que toque el timbre. –dice un poco más animada y sus amigos asintieron.

* * *

><p>En el salón de primero "A" estaban casi todos los alumnos, en especial Karin que no se cansaba de presumirle a sus amigas lo dulce que fue Luka con ella en la fiesta para después ser intenso cuando tenía sexo. Las que la escuchaban hablar de Luka la miraban con envidia porque a pesar de ser de primero ya se había ligado a uno de los sexy boy, y el más difícil de conseguir porque no a todas las chicas les hace caso, aunque en difíciles también esta Pain, pero con él perdían la esperanza al ya tener novia. En cuanto a Suigetsu sólo bufaba mientras miraba la pelirroja, le caía mal que ella este obteniendo fama y no solo eso se invente cosas, cuando estaba seguro que Luka no fue dulce con ella, aunque no se atrevía a hablar porque podría salir perjudicado, tal vez si dice algo más sobre uno de los sexy boy eso hará que su entrada se vea frustrada, así que por primera vez se mantuvo callado, ya en el receso le preguntara a Itachi si la desmiente o la deja hablar, aunque la pelirroja solo decía la verdad en que se acostó con Luka, pero de ahí a pasarse diciendo que fue él quien la busco, el que la invito a bailar entre otras cosas estaba más que inventado, no sabía cómo le creían si varios de ahí fueron a la fiesta y al menos alguno debió notar que Luka no hizo nada de eso con la pelirroja.<p>

Sakura al igual que sus amigos escuchaban todo porque la pelirroja no se preocupaba en que casi lo esté gritando a los cuatro vientos. Sus amigos miraban con algo de pena como su amiga estaba de lo más deprimida teniendo su cabeza agachada mientras apretaba los puños.

-Incluso me pidió ser su novia. –dice con arrogancia Karin.

-¿y qué le dijiste? –pregunta una de las chicas que le escuchaba, una que en verdad estaba emocionada por el chisme.

-Que me lo pensare. –dice con superioridad y agitando su mano restándole importancia. –ya saben, una tiene que hacerse del rogar, pero tengo pensado decirle en el receso que si acepto. –al escuchar eso el miedo invadió a Sakura, temía que todo eso fuera verdad haciendo que se deprima mucho mas y sus amigos lo notaron.

_-(sabia que Luka-kun no tuvo relaciones con Karin solo por aventura, seguro se enamoro de ella y por eso lo hizo)_ –Sakura tenía ganas de llorar, sus ojos se nublaron, pero daba todo de sí para no derramar alguna lágrima frente a todos. Ninguno sabia como levantarle el animo a su amiga, lo único que podían hacer era mirarla de reojo, Sasuke sabía lo que estaba sufriendo, lo que sentía porque eso mismo sentía él cuando escuchaba hablar a Sakura de que le gusta alguien más, en verdad no quería que su peli-rosa pasara por ese dolor, pero no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Era la hora del primer receso. La gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la cafetería. Los sexy boys hicieron su entrada triunfante, entrando con ese caminar elegante y de forma coordinada, era perfecta por algo Itachi cada domingo los reunía en el departamento de Sasori que era el único que vivía solo y los ponía a practicar.<p>

Itachi sonrío triúnfate al ver como muchos los miraban admirados por su forma de caminar haciendo que se sienta orgulloso por las horas de ensayo que tienen cada domingo al practicarla. Deidara y Sasori también se sentían orgullosos, los demás solo lo hacían bien porque si les quedaba mal Itachi los haría practicarla no solo los domingos sino que todos los días saliendo de la escuela, muy apenas y aguantaban practicar esa estupidez los domingos no querían ni imaginarse como seria hacerla en la escuela todos los días y agregarle practicarla saliendo de esta.

-¡LUKA-KUN~! –se oyó un grito femenino demasiado chillón y lo único que se logro ver seguido de eso fue una manta de pelo rojo que se le echo encima a Luka y después de eso se oyó el sonido seco de un cuerpo caer al suelo.

Todos los sexy boys detienen su caminar y voltean viendo en el suelo a una pelirroja encima de él restregando su mejilla con la del fastidiado peli-gris que estaba sentado en el piso.

-¡LUKA! –grita molesto Itachi. –tu miope rompió la coreografía. –dice horrorizado poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con su boca. Todo cuerdo en la cafetería cayo estilo anime mientras que las fans, Deidara y Sasori lloraban con pesar por que la coreografía fue rota.

-¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí? –dice con fastidio Luka ignorando el comentario de Itachi y mirando con molestia a la pelirroja.

-Si miope. –dice Itachi con firmeza mirándola acusador. –acabas de echar a la basura horas de ensayos agotadores. Mis ojeras son prueba de eso. –dice apuntando las marcas bajo sus ojos. Deidara y Sasori asintieron dándole la razón.

-Lo siento. –dice falsamente apenada la pelirroja mientras se pone de pie y Luka lo hace seguido de ella, pero nada más se puso de pie y la pelirroja se le colgó del brazo haciendo suspirar con pesadez a Luka.

Pain y Gaara lo miran con compasión mientras que Itachi muy enojado por la ruptura de su coreografía camina hacia su mesa a grandes zancadas siendo seguido por lo demás, e incluso Luka con llavero miope colgado del brazo.

Todos se sientan en la mesa y Karin como si nada también lo hace haciendo que todos los sexy boy la miren como diciéndole "quítate idiota. Nadie se sienta con nosotros, nada más no te humillo porque ayudaste a quitar el rumor de que uno de nosotros es gay" pero Karin los ignoraba.

-Quítate miope idiota. Nadie se sienta con nosotros. –dice con firmeza Sasori mirándola con desprecio no pudiendo evitar solo decírselo con la mirada.

-Luka-kun, defiéndeme. –dice Karin mártir mirando al mencionado y este mira con aburrimiento a la pelirroja. –defiéndeme, mira que hasta el desayuno te traje. –dice sacando de quien sabe donde una gran caja envuelta con un pañuelo azul, lo abre mostrando un delicioso desayuno adornado con corazones.

Luka quita sus muecas frías e indiferentes siendo reemplazadas por unas de completa felicidad mientras un aura brillante lo rodeaba y miraba el desayuno con infinito amor.

-Comida casera. –dice soñador y Karin sonríe satisfecha asintiendo con emoción.

-Le dio en el clavo. –dicen los demás sexy boy mientras se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano.

Karin ignorando como los miraban los demás, tomo unos palillos y con ellos tomo un poco de comida guiándola a la boca de Luka.

-¡Haber, di: ahh...! –dice de forma melosa y cantarina.

-¡Ahh…! –Luka abre la boca dejando que ella lo alimente. – _(tengo suerte, me conseguí una gata que me hace el desayuno y me da de comer *o* ya no usare las manos y mejor aun, cuando Gaara no me trae comida ya no desayunare comida comprada *o*) —_Gaara rodó los ojos sabiendo lo fácil que era su amigo de comprar, solo dale comida y lo tienes a tus pies.

_-(a este solo dale comida y es un lindo perrito U¬¬)_ –pensó Pain mirando la escena irónico.

_-(nada más le falta mover la cola U¬¬… o ya no falta nada)_ –pensó Sasori viendo como de la nada le salía una cola de perro a Luka y la movía feliz mientras lo alimentaban.

_-(O.O ¿de dónde salieron las orejas y la cola? O.O)_ –piensa impresionado Deidara viendo como a su amigo le salían cola y orejas de perro de la nada.

En cuanto a las fans de Luka miraban con envidia a Karin, pero al ver lo lindo que se veía Luka haciendo esas muecas de felicidad cada que lo alimentaban ponían una mirada soñadora mientras corazones brotaban de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que pasaba en la mesa de los sexy boys era observado por Sakura y sus amigos. La peli-rosa no lo soporto más, se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

-¡SAKURA! –grita Ino poniéndose de pie corriendo atrás de ella. Sasuke apretó los puños con coraje mirando con profundo odio a Luka por hacer que Sakura sufra por él. En cuanto a Gaara escucho perfectamente el grito de la rubia nombrando a su hermana y cuando volteo alcanzo a ver como su hermanita atravesaba la entrada de la cafetería corriendo y segundos después lo hacia la rubia. Se extraño preocupándose pensando que algo le paso a su hermana. Los demás sexy boys también voltearon pero no le tomaron importancia.

* * *

><p>Desde lo que paso se corrió el rumor de que Karin era novia de Luka, ya para finalizar las clases todo el alumnado lo sabía, Karin era la envidia de muchas chicas, había conseguido la fama que quería en solo un día haciendo que su ego subiera por las nubes, en cuanto a Luka no le importaba, pensaba que si todos se creían que ya tenía novia las chicas no lo acosaran y si le lleva de comer su supuesta novia todos los días se da por bien servido.<p>

Iban los sexy boys en el automóvil de Itachi que los iba a llevar a casa, ya había dejado a Pain así que ahora iba a dejar a los demás.

-Por cierto, ese Suigetsu cumplió bien con el trato hoy e incluso te pidió permiso para desmentir a Karin respecto a la mentira de que Luka fue todo una dulzura con ella en la fiesta. –dice divertido Sasori.

-Es verdad líder. ¿Lo dejarás entrar o sólo agarraste un gato personal? –pregunta con diversión Deidara.

-Entrará. Bueno eso sucederá si se esfuerza como hoy. –dice con diversión Itachi provocando que el rubio y pelirrojo sonrían de forma socarrona mientras los otros dos rodaban los ojos.

-¿Irás a comer a mi casa? –pregunta Gaara indiferente mirando a Luka.

-No. Karin me pidió mi dirección. Dijo que quería cocinarme a mí y mi tío hoy. –dice despreocupado haciendo que todos lo miren sorprendidos.

-¿Y se la diste? –pregunta Itachi mirándolo a través del retrovisor viendo como Luka asintió con tranquilidad.

-Oye esto ya da miedo. ¿En verdad vas enserio con esa chica? –pregunta Deidara mirándolo incrédulo.

-No. Simplemente me aprovecho de ella. –dice despreocupado. –es una tonta que me da lo que quiero simplemente porque quiere un poco de fama.

-¡Oh! Cuando te portas así es cuando me doy cuenta porque somos tan buenos amigos. –dice con diversión Sasori y Gaara rodó los ojos. Los otros dos sonrieron divertidos y socarrones.

* * *

><p>-¡Estoy en casa! –grita Gaara al momento de que abre la puerta y se comienza a quitar los zapatos en el recibidor.<p>

-Bienvenido hijo. –dice Hana saliendo de la cocina y sonriéndole de forma cálida, Gaara terminó de quitarse los zapatos y le sonrío de la misma forma. –oye Gaara-chan ¿sabes si hoy le pasó algo en la escuela a Sakura-chan? –pregunta preocupada y el pelirrojo alza ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta recordando cuando vio a su hermana salir corriendo de la cafetería.

-Porque hoy llegó muy triste acompañada de Ino-chan y ninguna quiso comer nada o no llegaron riendo como siempre. Solo saludaron y se fueron directo a la recámara de tu hermana. –dice preocupada, conocía a su hija y esa mirada llena de tristeza le preocupó.

-No sé que pudo haberle pasado. –dice con sinceridad. –pero si llego a saber algo te aviso. –Hana asintió sonriéndole agradecido. –iré a dejar mi mochila a mi habitación, me cambio y bajo a comer. –su madre asintió y sin más el pelirrojo caminó hacia las escaleras para subirlas, lo que le dijo su madre lo preocupó, por eso cuando paso por la habitación de su hermana decidió tocar para hablar con ella, pero detuvo su puño en el aire al oír el llanto de su hermana.

-Ya no llores frentona. –oye que pedía suplicante Ino. –ya no llores o me harás llorar a mi también.

-Es… es que Ino me duele mucho. Yo que siempre lo he amado, que lo conozco desde más tiempo que Karin, que soy una chica que en verdad lo valorara no como ella. Sé que cuando Karin se aburra lo dejara. –Gaara ensancho los ojos, no pudiéndose creer lo que su hermana había dicho de esa forma tan dolida, sabia de quien hablaban después de todo mencionaron a la supuesta novia de su amigo, pero no quería creérselo. – ¿Por qué las cosas son así? En verdad amo a Luka-kun. –Gaara ensancho mas los ojos, ahora entendía lo que le pasaba a su hermana, su entrecejo se frunció, estaba molesto y no por saber que su hermana ama a su amigo sino al saber que es su propio amigo, amigo que tanto aprecia quien está haciendo sufrir a su hermana, no pudo evitar que sintiera unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara a Luka. Furioso dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí caminando directo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>La semana paso algo rápido. Era ya viernes y todos esos días Karin le llevaba de comer a Luka haciendo que todos los demás dieran por hecho la relación de esos dos. Aunque Deidara, Sasori, Pain y Gaara pensaban que esa pelirroja no solo le daba de comer a su amigo sino que también su amigo se la follaba todos los días, por algo siempre después de la escuela ella lo esperaba en su departamento supuestamente para hacerle la comida y puede que si se la hiciera pero no de gratis y menos cuando sabían que no solo cocinaba sino que también limpiaba el departamento de Luka,(casi les da el patatus un día que lo fueron a visitar y ven lo limpio que estaba, ahí Luka les dijo el por qué estaba limpio u.u) su amigo tenía que pagarle con algo ¿y que más que con sexo? Por algo la pelirroja llegaba de lo más feliz al día siguiente.<p>

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori se sentían orgullosos de su retoño pensando que finalmente había tomado el camino correcto, en cuanto a Gaara hacia que aumentara su coraje, había visto como su hermana toda esa semana estaba de lo más triste y apagada haciendo que se sienta muy molesto con Luka, por esa razón ahora en la escuela era muy cortante con él, lo ignoraba y no le hablaba. Eso lo habían notado sus demás amigos, en especial Luka que se sentía muy triste con la reacción de Gaara hacia con él, nunca lo había ignorado, de hecho desde que se empezaron a hablar Gaara podría ignorar a todos menos a él, quería saber lo que le pasaba a Gaara, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo sin que sonara tan comprometedor para él. En cuanto los demás pensaban que la actitud de Gaara eran celos de amigo, ya que antes Luka siempre iba a comer con él a su casa, ningún día faltaba y ahora ya no iba porque su "novia" le preparaba de comer, pensaban que eran los típicos celos que tienen los amigo muy unidos y que solo se acostumbre se le pasara, así que por eso no le tomaban importancia.

El maestro de la quinta clase no había llegado, así que todos salieron del salón para irse a dar un paseo por la escuela o jugar algún deporte. Los únicos que se quedaron en el salón eran los sexy boys que no solo tenían la suerte de estar en el misma escuela sino que también estaban en el mismo salón, aunque lo de suerte solo lo consideraban así Itachi, Sasori y Deidara, los otros tres pensaban que eran mala, muy mala suerte.

-¿Saben qué? –dice pensativo Sasori haciendo que todos volteen a verlo curioso. –para mí que Luka si es gay, mira que tener a esa novia habiendo mas chicas.

-Si. Tiene finta de travesti. –dice pensativo Itachi y Luka rodó los ojos. –oye Luka, tú que te la follas todos los días. ¿estás seguro que no tiene una sorpresita en su entrepierna? –pregunta burlón y sus dos seguidores más leales sonrieron con burla, mientras que Pain hacia una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse de la sorpresita de la que hablan y Gaara los ignoraba.

-Ustedes la vieron completamente desnuda cuando me fueron a despertar en la casa de Suigetsu. Saben que no. –dice indiferente Luka, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro extrañado a los que lo miraban. –la verdad si soy gay y me gusta Gaara. –dice con burla mientras se pone de pie colocándose al lado del pelirrojo pasándole un brazo por sus hombros y este frunció el entrecejo.

-Si vas a jugar no lo hagas conmigo. –dice cortante Gaara.

-Luka ya se rebeló. –dicen burlones Deidara, Sasori e Itachi. Pain comenzó a ponerles más atención ya que no es común que Luka moleste a Gaara.

-No juego Gaara, en verdad me gustas. –dice coqueto.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo y le quito su mano con brusquedad para después ponerse de pie y tomarlo de las solapas ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. Había llegado a su límite, había sido testigo de cómo su hermana sufría por la culpa del insensible de Luka que se dejaba lucir con esa pelirroja. Dejándose llevar por su coraje le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, cerca del labio, fue tan fuerte el golpe que no solo le rompió el labio sino que también lo aventó ante el impacto, de no ser porque Itachi reacciono rápido poniéndose atrás de Luka para sostenerlo este hubiera caído al piso.

Todos miraban impresionados a Gaara que jamás había reaccionado así con Luka. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y miro impresionado su puño, para después mirar a Luka que era sostenido por Itachi para que no cayera, pudo notar la sorpresa y confusión en los ojos de su amigo, pero sobre todo noto dolor y tristeza. También noto como la comisura del labio del peli-gris sangraba y tenía hinchada y roja la zona.

-Yo… -Gaara no sabía que decir y solo bajo la cabeza no pudiendo soportar más ver la mirada de Luka. –lo siento. –dice quedito y sin más sale del salón dejando aun a todos en shock.

Itachi ayuda a enderezarse a Luka y lo voltea con suavidad. Saca de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo y comienza a pasarlo por el labio de Luka haciendo que este salga del shock y gruñe ante el dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado Itachi y Luka asintió levemente.

-¡Vaya! Si que Gaara no estaba de humor. Mira que pegarte a ti que siempre han sido muy unidos. –dice impresionado Sasori mirando a Luka y Deidara asintió mientras silbaba en forma de impresión.

-Lo mejor es que te pongas hielo para que desinflame. Vamos a la enfermería. –dice Itachi mirándole preocupado el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

-No es necesario, gracias. –dice cortante Luka. – ya vengo. –dice caminando hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con esos dos? –pregunta pensativo Deidara cuando Luka ya había salido.

-Es poco común que se peleen y desde que Luka anda con la miope Gaara ha estado algo distante. –dice pensativo Sasori, pero de pronto ensancha los ojos al igual que Deidara al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Acaso Gaara es el verdadero gay y está enamorado de Luka? –dicen ambos sin creérselo mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos.

-No creo que sea eso. –dice Itachi con seriedad y todos lo miran curiosos haciendo que el pelinegro suspire con pesadez. –probablemente alguien cercano a Gaara sufre por el supuesto noviazgo de Luka y eso hizo que Gaara le agarre coraje a él. –ante la seriedad de Itachi sabían que estaba preocupado. Pain solo suspiro con pesadez sabiendo de quien hablaba mientras que los demás no tenían ni idea. – _(y no solo tu hermana sufre Gaara, mi hermano también lo hace)_ –Itachi volvió a soltar un largo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Luka abre la puerta de la azotea viendo a Gaara de espalda sosteniendo la barandilla con fuerza.<p>

-Gaara. –lo llama con suavidad estirando su mano y con un pie en el aire dudando en acercarse.

-¿Amas a Karin? –pregunta de golpe volteando dejándole ver la frustración y arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-¿Eh? –Luka no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por la pregunta. – _(¿Gaara esta celoso? O.O ¿eso significa que le gusto?—_ Luka no pudo evitar ilusionarse ante la idea. –_espera… Gaara es hombre a lo mejor quien le gusta es Karin)_ –ahora su entrecejo se frunció sintiendo una opresión en el pecho ante la sola idea de que Gaara sienta algo por Karin.-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿sientes algo por ella? –pregunta molesto y Gaara lo noto haciendo que frunza el entrecejo pensando que él siente algo por la pelirroja aunque no lo admitiera antes.

-¡Claro que no idiota! Quiero saber si la amas, pero no porque sienta algo por ella, ni siquiera me gusta. –dice molesto y Luka noto que decía la verdad haciendo que se sitiera ilusionado porque estuviera celoso por ella, porque sentía algo.

-No la amo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dice con seguridad.

-Tus acciones hacen ver lo contrario. Dejas que te abrace en público cuando no te gustan las demostraciones afectivas. La dejas que vaya a tu casa.

-Bueno si. Pero lo hago para quitarme a las fans de encima, ya que saben que no soy gay la tendré acosándome y Karin las aleja. La dejo ir a mi departamento para que me alimente y limpie, lo que sea de cada quien cocina bien. –dice despreocupado y a Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Mi madre cocina mejor que ella. Si lo que quieres es comida solo vuelve a ir a mi casa después de clases como lo hacías antes y sobre los almuerzos yo te volveré a traer, sabes que a mamá le encanta que comas su comida. –dice molesto. –no quiero que te exhibas con Karin. –Luka ensancho los ojos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con emoción sintiéndose mas ilusionada al pensar que Gaara siente algo por ella. – ¡ENTIENDELO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SAKURA SIGA SUFRIENDO POR VERTE CON KARIN! –grita alterado.

-¿Eh? –Luka no lo demostró, pero sintió una enorme tristeza ante la desilusión, su pecho se oprimió. – ¿Sakura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? –pregunta haciéndose la desentendida, sabía que le gustaba a la peli-rosa, siempre lo supo, pero trataba de ignorarlo porque jamás podrá corresponderle y no quería ilusionarla sabiendo lo importante que era ella para su amigo.

-A mí no me haces idiota Luka. –dice con molestia y seriedad. –te conozco más que nadie y se lo observador que eres, incluso lo eres mucho más que yo y sé que tu desde hace mucho sabes lo que mi hermana siente por ti, o al menos sospechas que le gustas. Es ilógico que alguien como tú no haya notado como te ve todo este tiempo. –Luka baja la cabeza apretando los puños con fuerza. – ¡entiéndelo! Es mi hermana y no me gusta verla sufrir y menos cuando su sufrimiento lo provoca mi mejor amigo. Entendería si amaras a esa tal Karin o si en verdad quisieras andar con ella, pero ni eso, siento como si mi hermana sufriera por nada. –dice exasperado.

-Conozco lo celoso que eres con tu hermana Gaara. ¿Apoco la dejarías ser mi novia? –pregunta desafiante levantando la mirada y el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

-Solo quiero que Sakura sea feliz y si su felicidad está contigo no me importa que seas su novio. Prefiero que este contigo que te conozco a que este con alguien más. –dice con seguridad y Luka aprieta mas fuerte los puños al grado de enterrarse las uñas. –se que tu si en verdad la quisieras nunca la lastimaras.

-Gaara lo que más deseas es la felicidad de Sakura ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Entonces tengo tu permiso para ser su novio? –lo mira desafiante y Gaara lo mira molesto.

-No quiero que aceptes ser su novio solo porque yo quiero. Eso la lastimara mas, quiero que estés con ella sin en verdad lo deseas. –Luka sonríe levemente e inclina su cabeza mirándolo con arrogancia.

-Eres un completo idiota. –Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada. –es verdad lo que dices: no eres nada observador. Como amigo mío debiste notar que tu hermana me gusta. –Gaara ensancho los ojos ante la impresión, no esperaba eso. – siempre me ha gustado… ¿gustar? ¿pero qué digo? Siempre la he amado, solo que no decía nada para no romper nuestra amistad, pero ahora que sé que tengo tu permiso y si yo la intento conquistar no hará que te enojes, así que luchare por ella como cobardemente no lo hacía antes. Actuaba como que no me daba cuenta de que a ella le gustaba para que no haya conflictos en nuestra amistad, pero veo que ahora no hay porque ocultarlo.

-¿hablas enserio? ¿No vas a estar con ella solo porque te dije? –pregunta aun dudando, no se creía del todo lo que su amigo le decía, pero ni su mirada le decía nada.

-Amo a Sakura y ya no contendré lo que siento. –dice con seguridad manteniendo esa mirada enigmática.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez para volverlos a abrir, no veía nada en su mirada, pero se dejo llevar por su tono de voz, además no tenia porque dudar de su amigo, el cual nunca le ha mentido.

-Veo que dices la verdad. –dice sonriéndole levemente. –solo no la hagas sufrir. –dice amenazante.

-Eso es lo que menos deseo hacer. Hare lo que sea para que ella sea feliz. –dice con seguridad y Gaara le palmeo el hombro.

-Me alegra oír eso y cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea.

-Gracias. –dice sonriéndole de forma torcida y Gaara le sonrío de la misma forma. –_ (¡demonios! Me he metido en una gorda, ¿ahora como saldré de esta? -.- yo y mi maldita debilidad llamada Gaara que me hace hacer pendejadas solo para que él sea feliz -.-)_

**Continuara**

**zaz culebra o.O Luka se metio en una gorda ¿como le hara para salir de esta? ¿se hara novio de saku en vdd? ¿como reaccionara ste si se entera ke luka es chika? ke pasara? y karin ke hara si se entera ke no hizo nada con luka? descubriran los sexy boys kke su amigo es en vdd mujer? **

**espero este kap les haya gustado, en el sig veremos si luka se zafa de lo ke acaba de hhacer, sta chika no puede dejar de mentir -.-**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**


	4. Objetivo:Hacer que Sakura se desilusione

**Objetivo: Hacer que Sakura se desilusione**

En el comedor del departamento donde vivían Kakashi y Luka se encontraban estos dos. El peli-plata estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor mientras sostenía en sus manos una humeante taza de té. Frente a él se encontraba sentado Luka con un aura oscura rodeándolo, tenía la cabeza agachada sintiendo el peso de la idiotez y frente a ella sobre la mesa estaba una humeante taza de té.

-¿quieres mi punto de vista? –pregunta con tranquilidad para después darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Si. –dice deprimida Luka.

-Eres una idiota. –dice con firmeza y apuntándola con uno de sus dedos después de darle un sorbo a la taza y dejarla sobre la mesa. – ¿Cómo le dijiste eso grandísima idiota? Tú no amas a Sakura, ni siquiera te gusta porque eres mujer…zopenca. Solo la ilusionaras más y cuando ni puedas ni siquiera besarla o hacerle las cosas que los novios hacen la harás sufrir más haciendo que Gaara ahora si te odie, sin contar que al que amas es a él. –dice deprimiéndola más, haciéndole sentir más pesado el peso de la culpa.

-No lo pude evitar. Me enoje tanto con las palabras de Gaara porque me rompieron mi ilusión y hable a lo pendejo. Sabes que amo a Gaara y que hare lo que sea que lo haga feliz y si le hace feliz que yo sea novio de su hermana así será. –dice deprimida.

-Tú y tu debilidad por Gaara. –dice con fastidio golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. – ¿Qué no entiendes que esa chamaca sufrirá más porque no la besas o acaricias? Se sentirá fea y le bajaras el autoestima cuando vea que no provoca deseo en ti.

-Pero tengo un plan para eso. –dice recuperando la compostura de pronto. –me comportare como el novio que ninguna chica quiere, ya sabes, me portare como en verdad soy con cualquiera que no me importa, eso hará que se desilusione y se fije en otro que la trate como una princesa. –dice con orgullo por su brillante plan.

-¡Pero qué buen plan! –dice admirado.

-¿verdad? –dice mas orgullosa sonriendo de forma torcida.

-No. –dice cortante mirándola con ojos entrecerrados en el momento que le avienta una galleta que había de la canasta que estaba en medio de la mesa dándole en la mera frente. Luka se toca el lugar golpeado mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi plan? –dice alterada mostrándole lo molesta que se puso.

-Tonta… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el cómo eres hizo que ella se enamorara de ti? –dice con fastidio.—eres cool al punto de vista de las femeninas de tu edad. Esa seriedad y misterio que reflejas en tu porte y actitud las cautiva.

-Sí, pero Sakura es soñadora y tiene la esperanza de que cuando me enamoro soy diferente. Y aunque así es porque así soy con Gaara ella no lo sabe y terminara hartándose. –dice molesta aun fulminándolo con la mirada. –además Gaara sabe que no soy muy expresivo y lo entenderá. Ella me deja y yo quedo como el cornudo y Gaara me consolara. –dijo de forma pervertida y soñadora ya montándose una escena porno de cómo Gaara la consolara, pero salió de su fantasía al recibir otro golletazo en la frente por parte de Kakashi.

-El amor te apendeja tarada. –dice con fastidio importándole lo que le importa llegar temprano que Luka lo fulmine con la mirada. –es imposible que eso pase. Además no tienes a un chico que la trate como tú quieres. Necesitas a alguien que sea muy apuesto para que la cautive y que además sea tierno con ella… y hombres así están extintos. –dice con obviedad moviendo sus hombros de arriba abajo con indiferencia. –ahí tienes a tus amigos: son apuestos, pero mujeriegos. Yo soy un Dios griego encarnado, pero soy mujeriego y huevon; no soy hombre de una sola mujer. Tú eres hermoso, pero eres mujer. ¿Vez? Nada de lo que quieres existe. –

Luka se deprime nuevamente sabiendo que tiene razón, el aura oscura la volvió a rodear, pero así como se deprimió se animo recuperando la esperanza.

-Esta el vecino de enfrente. Es tierno, hermoso, amable, caballeroso, inteligente, creo que se llama Sai. –dice pensativa.

-Es gay, ya he notado que te hecho el ojo y cuando ve a tus amigos pone la misma cara que pongo yo cuando te veo desnuda. –dice con tranquilidad mientras toma su taza de té y le sopla un poco. Luka se deprimió nuevamente, pero mostrando lo bipolar que es, así como se deprimió de rápido recobro la felicidad.

-¿Qué tal el hijo del señor de la tienda de la esquina? Es inteligente, apuesto y amable.

-Es drogadicto. Siempre lo veo en la esquina del otro lado drogándose con sus amigos, además escuche que le roba a sus padres y alguna gente para poderse comprar su droga. –Luka se vuelve a deprimir.

-Lo único que me queda es que ella se desamore de mí. –dice mirando el horizonte con melancolía dándole un aire heroico. –lo sé, es imposible porque soy el deseo de cualquier mujer en mi versión masculina y el deseo de cada hombre en mi versión femenina. –dice con arrogancia y Kakashi le pone más atención al humito que salía de su té. –pero para que deje de amarme le mostrare mis peores defectos, como que soy una puerca, cochina, egoísta, etc, etc, etc.

_-(es tan divertido ver como se frustra para después llegar a la locura actuando por la desesperación)_ –piensa divertido.

-Ya es tarde. –dice sorprendida mirando el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la cocina. –con razón mi tripita gruñía. –dice con entendimiento mientras se soba el vientre justo en el momento que un raro sonido proviene de el.

-Mi tripita también pide ser alimentada. ¿A qué horas vendrá la huevona de Karin? No le pago para que llegue tarde a darnos de comer. –dice con tranquilidad mientras bebe su té.

-Para empezar no le pagas. –Luka lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –además recuerda que ahora ella tiene actividad en su club de la escuela.

-Es verdad. –dice pensativo mientras se soba la barbilla. –por cierto ¿en qué club esta? No le puse atención cuando lo decía. Estaba más interesante ver el programa de ¿cómo hacerse más hermoso día a día? –dice con emoción recordando lo interesante del capítulo de ese día que le dio muy buenos tips para hacerse más hermoso.

-Ni yo lo sé. Tampoco le puse atención. Fantaseaba con que violaba a Gaara. –dice despreocupada y agitando su mano restándole importancia. –bueno, Gaara me invito a cenar hoy y me quedare en su casa porque haremos una tarea. –dice con emoción mientras se pone de pie y tomando su gorra que dejo colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Salúdame a tu amado y a tu futura novia. –dice meloso, pero mirándola con burla. Luka gruño y le levanto el dedo medio antes de salir de la cocina. – ¡por cierto dile a la señora Haruno que me mande un taquito!—grita con burla.

-Come sopa instantánea que yo no te traeré ningún taco. –dice cortante.

Kakashi solo rio divertido oyendo como la puerta principal era abierta y cerrada de golpe. Con tranquilidad se puso de pie y camino hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y saca una cacerola de comida que Karin les dejo preparada ayer para que comieran ese día. La sirve en un plato y lo mete al microondas.

-Esa tonta olvido que Karin nos dejo comida ayer. –dice divertido mientras mira su comida calentarse dentro del microondas.

* * *

><p>Luka llego a la casa de los Haruno, con tranquilidad toco el timbre y fue Sakura quien le abrió. La chica se sorprendió, pero después se dio cuenta que andaba en sus peores fachas, ya que pensó que Luka jamás volvería a ir a su casa o si lo hacía no sería tan seguido como antes de que tuviera novia, el recordar eso la deprimió un poco. Aun así no podía evitar ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.<p>

-Linda camisa. –dice apuntando la prenda y Sakura baja la mirada viendo su vieja playera holgada de winey Poo, y el short de mezclilla desgatado que traía puesto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más al darse cuenta que Luka la veía en sus peores garras. –te vez linda. –dice pasando alado de ella adentrándose como si fuera su casa y Sakura sintió que le salía humo de las oreja y mas colorada no se podía poner, Luka jamás la había alagado. Lo que no vio la chica al estar de espaldas y Luka si vio a Gaara bajando las escaleras, por eso la alago, pero la chica seguía en shock parada en la entrada.

-Con que ya regresaste a que mi madre te alimente. –dice burlón el pelirrojo parándose en el ultimo escalón y recargándose en la barandilla en una pose despreocupada.

-No hay nada mejor que la comida de mi suegra. –dice juguetón y Gaara ensancho los ojos al oírlo decir así sin más, sabiendo que su hermana está a unos pocos pasos atrás de él y seguramente lo escucho, pero lo que él no sabía es que Sakura por seguir en shock ni cuenta se dio de lo que decían, ni siquiera de que estaba ahí. –lo digo por ti cariño. –dice coqueto y sonriéndole de forma torcida.

-Deja de decir sonseras. –dice divertido Gaara dándole un leve zape. –ayúdame a preparar la mesa que mamá me lo encargo. –dice llevándoselo a la cocina.

Sakura reacciono cuando esos dos ya no estaban y cerró la puerta volteando para correr directo a las escaleras y subirlas con rapidez. Llega a su habitación y la abre de golpe viendo a Sasuke que estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio leyendo algo de información en la computadora para la tarea que estaban haciendo juntos. El pelinegro volteo cuando abrieron la puerta viendo a su amiga sonrojada, agitada y de lo más feliz. La sola imagen le provoco un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre.

-¡Kyaa…! –grito la chica con emoción justo en el momento que se lanzo sobre Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran llevándose la silla también.

-¡Itai! –exclama adolorido el pelinegro, pero al abrir los ojos y ver lo cerca que estaba el rostro de la chica con el de él hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Luka-kun dijo que me veo linda! –dijo emocionada y con las mejillas más sonrojadas.

-Me alegro por ti. –dice cortante ya sin ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, por el coraje de saber que esta así de feliz por el tarado que la ha estado haciendo sufrir toda la semana.—pero recuerda que aun tiene novia. –dice indiferente, sabía que su comentario le dolería, pero quería cortarle las alas antes de que volara más alto y la caída sea más dolorosa.

-Sasuke-kun, no rompas mis ilusiones así. –dice con pesar y cascadas de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Solo hago que pongas los pies sobre la tierra. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada y el pelinegro le sonríe de forma ladina. –por cierto ¿Dónde están los jugos que ibas a traer? –pregunta con fastidio la chica se endereza sonriéndole nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Tocaron la puerta antes de que llegara a la cocina y era Luka-kun, me dijo linda camisa y después me dijo que me veía linda y termine olvidándolo. –dice soñadora recordando ese momento y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

_-(¿Qué se trae ese idiota? ¿Acaso quiere seducirla y jugar con ella?)_ –el pelinegro sentía que cada día su odio hacia Luka aumentaba. –quítate que pesas. Mejor sigamos con la tarea que nos falta mucho y es para mañana. –dice con fastidio sacándola de sus fantasías.

-Lo siento. –dice parándose de un salto y Sasuke la imita.

* * *

><p>-¡Kya…! –grita todo estilo fan girl la señora Haruno justo en el momento que Gaara y Luka entraron al comedor. La pelirroja se le lanzo a Luka y lo abrazo restregando amorosa su mejilla con la de él haciendo que a ambos adolecentes les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Luka-kun! ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡¿Por qué no habías venido? –dice melosa sin dejar de restregar su mejilla con la de Luka.<p>

El señor Haruno que venía de la cocina ayudando a su esposa llevando en manos una cacerola con el pollo que preparo esa noche su mujer. Se extraño ante el jalo y al entrar al comedor se enfureció al ver a quien abrazaba su mujer.

-Ya vino el roba esposas. –dice furioso dejando la vasija en medio de la mesa y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia su esposa para tomarla de la mano alejándola del según él mocoso puberto roba esposas. –Gaara pensé que te habías desecho de ese mantenido. –dice mirando molesto a su hijo mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva a su esposa que al igual que su hijo lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

_-(creo que era mejor cuando no venia Luka -.- estos días que no vino admito que fueron tranquilos durante la comida -.-) –_ Gaara soltó un largo suspiro, el que Luka vuelva a ir a su casa a comer habías traído de regreso las escenas de su madre pedófila y su padre celoso.

-Lo siento Haruno-san, pero no había venido porque tenía pendientes en casa. –dice de forma educada Luka mirando específicamente a Hana, sonriéndole levemente e ignorando a Ken aumentando más la furia en este.

-¡Kya…! ¡Quiero un hijo de estos! –dice emocionada y soñadora mientras toca sus sonrojadas mejillas. –Luka-kun, cásate con mi hija. –la pelirroja lo miro con anhelo poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado.

Ante el comentario de Hana; Gaara tocio, Ken sintió que se le salía la bilis y Luka ensancho los ojos no mostrando el temor que sintió ante la sola idea de eso, si le hubiera dicho que se casara pero con el hijo pues incluso le decía ahí mismo que si sin problemas.

-¡Aparte de ser un tragón roba esposas, eres un roba hijas! –grita furioso el señor Haruno. – ¡maldito niñato! ¡Estas a cien años luz para pertenecer a mi familia! ¡Los Haruno somos hombres fuertes y varoniles! ¡Tú pareces una nena!

-¡Eso lo hace más lindo!—dice soñadora la pelirroja. –así que mejor aun; cásate conmigo, yo juro que me divorcio si me das el sí.

_-(okey O.O sería raro tener a mi mejor amigo como padrastro O.O)_ –a Gaara le entro un escalofrió ante la sola idea de eso.

-Nada mas deja que se descuide mi esposa y te mano. –murmuraba Ken mirando con instintos asesinos a Luka, e incluso la peli-gris juraba ver llamas en los ojos del señor, además que ese cuchillo que afilaba hacia que temiera por su vida.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando. El ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso, ya que no solo el señor Haruno estaba con un aura asesina fulminando con la mirada a Luka sino que Sasuke estaba igual de furioso que él y le dirigía una mirada gélida al amigo de Gaara, y es que no era para más, ese colado como le decían esos dos, aunque Sasuke también ande de colado, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que Luka era atendido y mimado por las dos femeninas de la casa. Pongamos que a Sasuke solo le molesta que Sakura lo mime, pero al señor Haruno le molestaba que las dos mujeres más importantes y amadas de su vida atiendan a ese enclenque (otro de sus apodos hacia Luka u.u) y no solo lo atendían sino que lo le daban de mimos.<p>

Pero eso no es todo a su lado también estaba Sasuke que no es santo de su devoción, no hallaba a que colado intentar matar con la mirada, pero admitía que de Luka a Sasuke, prefería que Sasuke esté en su casa, se le hacía que era un enemigo más débil que fácilmente podría derrotar cuando se lo proponga. El peligroso era Luka a su punto de vista porque no solo le quería robar a su hermosa esposa sino también a su inocente y hermosa hija.

El señor Haruno sabía que no podía vencer solo a su enemigo número uno, para eso necesitaba ayuda, con la ayuda de su hijo no contaba porque el enclenque lo tenia de su lado, no sabía cómo su hijo tenía un amigo así y lo peor fue él quien trajo al enemigo a casa. Así que tenía que buscar otro aliado y sonrío triunfante al saber que tenia uno alado. De forma cómplice miro de reojo a Sasuke notando que este lo miro de reojo a él al mismo tiempo de la misma forma, ambos asintieron levemente con la cabeza de forma disimulada, con el mismo pensamiento: "hacer que Luka quede mal con las femeninas" y una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro de ambos. El único que vio las miradas cómplices y sonrisa traviesa de esos dos fue Gaara y sintió algo de pena por su amigo.

-¿quieres más pollo Luka-kun? –ofrece amablemente Sakura que se encontraba alado derecho de Luka, ya que Gaara disimuladamente se había sentado donde comúnmente se sentaba su hermana para que ella se sentara ahí.

-Si. Gracias. –dice de lo más feliz devorando cuanto puede y Sakura sonriéndole emocionada le sirvió otra pieza de pollo.

-No entiendo como con ese cuerpo tan escuálido te cabe tanta comida enclenque. –el señor Haruno dio su primer ataque mirándolo con desdén ganándose dos pares de miradas asesinas por parte de las femeninas de la casa.

-Lo sé, comer demasiado tiene su precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. –dice Luka resignado soltando un largo suspiro. –tengo que salir a correr todos los días con Kakashi y aparte practico yoga con él diario. –al instante Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron verdes del asco al imaginarse a Kakashi haciendo poses del yoga usando ropa blanca y ceñida, aunque cuando Gaara se imagino a Luka usando esa ropa y haciendo esas poses se vería bien, pero agito su cabeza sacando ese raro pensamiento.

-Es genial que sepas yoga Luka-kun, a mi me gustaría aprenderlo. –doce Sakura con emoción y Luka la volteo a ver sacándole un leve sonrojo que no le gusto a Ken y Sasuke.

-Cuando quieras te enseño. –dice indiferente sorprendiendo a varios ahí, ya que Luka casi nunca hacía esa clase de ofrecimientos a Sakura, de hecho ahora que lo pensaban ese tragón estaba hablando más de lo normal, antes solo hablaba con Gaara y se dejaba mimar por Hana e insultar por Ken.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta preocupada la señora Haruno tocándole la frente para ver si tenía temperatura. Ella se había sentado al otro lado de él para molestia de su esposo. Luka asintió levemente y regreso su atención a la comida.

_-(si que se está esforzando para gustarle más a mi hermana) –_Gaara con los palillos en la boca mira tranquilo a su amigo pensando que Luka estaba tratando de ser amable con Sakura. Saliendo de la impresión, la peli-rosa mira a Luka sonriéndole levemente.

-¿En verdad te gustaría enseñarme Luka-kun? –pregunta emocionada y este la mira de reojo mientras llevaba un poco de comida con los palillos a su boca. – ¿no sería mucha molestia?

-No es ninguna molestia. Solo dime cuando tienes tiempo. –dice despreocupado haciendo que un aura asesina rodee el cuerpo de Ken que no sabía que decir porque sabía que si le negaba el permiso a su hija para eso, ella lo odiara y su linda espocita lo mandara a dormir con el perro.

_-(¡oh si! Mi sueño de tener a Luka-kun como hijo se está empezando a cumplir… solo un poco mas)_ –pensaba soñadora Hana.

-¿No se enojara tu novia si sabe que le estas enseñando yoga a otra chica? –pregunta Sasuke indiferente pero por dentro tenía una sonrisa triunfante al ponerlo como un maldito que juega con dos mujeres. En cuanto a Gaara negó resignado, Sakura bajo la cabeza con tristeza y Hana se desilusiono siendo rodeada por un aura triste.

_-(el enclenque tragón tiene novia… buena esa Sasuke-tonto *o*)_ –Ken sonreía triúnfate y se aguantaba las ganas de palmearle el hombro al pelinegro como felicitación.

-Yo no tengo novia. –dice tranquilamente Luka sin siquiera mirarlo, se le hacía más interesante su comida. Sakura levanto el rostro de golpe mirándolo impresionada.

-¿Y Karin? –pregunta retador Sasuke.

-Ella es una chica que me da de comer. Ya sabes que a la comida nunca le digo que no y ella aprovecha eso para que todos crean el rumor de que es mi novia, pero ya me aburrí de aprovecharme de ella, además que su comida no es tan buena. –dice indiferente y Gaara se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Aja! –exclama Ken apuntándolo acusador con el dedo. –al fin muestras tu verdadera cara. –dice triunfante y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida al haber notado que su amiga se sorprendía al ver ese lado de Luka. –solo eres un glotón egoísta que no le importa lastimar a los demás con tal de obtener lo que quieres. – Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no conocía ese lado tan cruel y egoísta de Luka y el saber que hace eso le molesto sintiéndose algo desilusionada. –¿escuchaste eso mujer? Ese mocoso no es más que un egoísta maldito. –dice con triunfo aun apuntándolo y mirando hacia donde estaba sentada su mujer, pero solo vio puntitos marcando la silueta de ella.

-¿Qué decían? –pregunta la señora Haruno entrando al comedor con una bandeja donde había un delicioso pastel que Luka al verlo le brillaron los ojos mientras que Ken lloraba internamente porque su esposa no haya visto la verdadera cara del mocoso, dejándose ver por él mismo y sabia que si le decía a su esposa lo que dijo no le iba a creer. –no escuche porque fui por el postre. –dice sonriendo cálidamente mientras pone el postre en medio de la mesa.

-Con permiso. Se me quito el apetito. –dice cortante Sakura poniéndose de pie y sin levantar la cabeza se retiro del comedor ante la mirada extrañada de su madre.

-Pequeña. –susurra el señor Haruno mirando preocupado por donde Sakura salió.

Sasuke sabiendo que esa actitud de Luka le quito puntos con Sakura se sintió de lo más feliz, aunque no lo demostró. Miro con triunfo a Luka que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en su interior sonreía triunfante sabiendo lo que su simple comentario causo en Sakura.

_-(en fin, Luka la cago, pero si Sakura en verdad lo ama deberá aceptarlo tal cual es u.u)_ –Gaara soltó un largo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Luka estaba en la habitación de Gaara, se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la cama leyendo un libro para sacar información para la tarea que estaba haciendo con Gaara. El pelirrojo leyendo el mismo libro estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio aun así miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a su amigo notando que andaba demasiado serio, más de lo normal, no es que fuera muy hablador, pero cuando estaban solos hablaba un poco más. Pensaba que estaba así porque había notado que su verdadera forma de ser había desilusionado a Sakura, cuando en verdad Luka estaba muy callado porque estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento para desilusionar a Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke ya se había ido a su casa. Cuando se fue Sakura se metió a bañar y al salir su madre le mando a que llevara mas sabanas a la recamara de su hermano, como Luka se quedaría a dormir ahí. La peli-rosa estaba algo nerviosa, no quería ir por dos razones, una andaba en pijama y a su punto de vista era algo aniñada y dos porque seguía algo desilusionada por lo que dijo Luka en la cena, le estuvo dando vueltas sabiendo que si lo amaba tenía que aceptarlo como es, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir decepción al saber que usa a las personas para su conveniencia. Pero si no iba a dejarle las sabanas a su hermano su madre la reñirá o castigara según su amenaza. Así que se armo de valor con el pensamiento de entregarle lo más rápido posible las sabanas a su hermano y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Finalmente llego a la habitación de su hermano y estaba por tocar.<p>

-¿Estás preocupado porque Sakura vio una parte de tu verdadera forma de ser? –oyó que preguntaba su hermano seguramente a Luka porque no había nadie más ahí.

La chica detuvo su puño en el aire, estaban hablando de ella y la curiosidad le gano sin importarle saber que está mal escuchar conversaciones de los demás, así que se pego un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

* * *

><p>-¿Eh? –Luka sale de sus pensamientos y voltea hacía Gaara mirándolo extrañado.<p>

-No te preocupes. –dice con tranquilidad. –si ella te ama te aceptara junto con tus defectos. Ya sabes; si eres egoísta ella lo aceptara. Ella es buena chica y sabrá comprenderte. Además creo que es bueno que te hayas mostrado tal cual eres con ella, después de todo si la amas no debes ocultar tu forma de ser con ella. –Luka le sonrío levemente, ninguno sabia que al otro lado de la puerta estaba una peli-rosa sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Tú me aceptarías tal cual soy? –pregunta no mostrando la ilusión que sentía por la respuesta y a Gaara aunque se le hizo rara la pregunta, pensó que su amigo la hacía para animarse.

-Te acepto tal cual eres. De hecho me gusta tu forma de ser. –dice con sinceridad y Luka sintió una calidez enorme en su pecho. –como te dije, se que a Sakura también le gustara, solo que le falta asimilarlo porque tenía otro concepto de ti. Pero veras como desde ahora se empeñara en conocerte mejor. Solo espera. Porque la amas ¿verdad? –Sakura al otro lado de la puerta estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

-Em… si. –dice algo nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero Gaara pensó que su nerviosismo se debía a aceptarlo mientras que Sakura estaba en shock.

-¿Por qué no te le declaras? Ya sabes que le gustas. –dice extrañado.

-Ya sabes lo difícil que me es expresar mis sentimientos. –dice algo nervioso y Gaara asintió con entendimiento.

-Deberías esforzarte para conseguirlo. –aconseja serio y Luka asintió levemente.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la habitación Sakura se tapaba la boca impresionada, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa que sintió. Dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, pero con sus mismos pies tropezó haciéndola caer de sentón provocando un sonido seco.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso? –oyó que preguntaba Luka.

-No sé, deja checo. –oyó que decía extrañado y serio su hermano poniéndola más nerviosa sabiendo que abrirían la puerta, como pudo se puso de pie dejando las sabanas en el suelo y salió corriendo de ahí.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gaara y Luka que miraban extrañados a ambos lados no viendo a nadie. Luka bajo la mirada viendo las sabanas en el suelo y ensancho los ojos horrorizado.

_-(kami-sama sé que no he sido santa de tu devoción y que no soy una buena cristiana, pero por favor que no haya sido Sakura y si lo fue por favor que no haya escuchado nada)_ –pensó sintiendo temor como muy pocas veces.

Gaara volteo hacia Luka mirando como este observaba el piso con temor, bajo la mirada topándose con las sabanas y ensancho los ojos. Miro de reojo a su amigo pensando que se había puesto así pensando que fue su hermana la que las dejo y los había escuchado, de hecho él también pensaba eso, pero no se lo diría para no asustarlo más, aunque pensaba que sus susto era por la misma persona, pero por razones diferentes.

No te preocupes Luka, seguramente fue mamá. –dice consolador palmeándole el hombro y Luka lo miro de reojo esperanzando porque tenga razón. –en dado caso que haya sido Sakura pienso que si nos escucho es algo bueno porque sabrá lo que sientes por ella y te esforzaras menos ¿no crees?

-S…si. –dice sonriendo de forma forzada, pero Gaara entendía que estuviera nervioso, después de todo él lo estaría también. –_(¿Por qué solo me pasan estas cosas a mi? T.T como que ahora no le veo tan malo regresar a Alemania y casarme -.-)_

* * *

><p>Sakura llego corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro y se aventó a la cama tomando una almohada que abrazo con fuerza comenzando a rodar en la cama mientras ahogaba un grito lleno de emoción.<p>

-Tengo que contarle todo lo que paso a Ino. –dice emocionada sentándose de golpe en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared y toma su celular que estaba en el buro, iba ser una plática larga ya luego se molestara en sacar pretextos cuando su padre vea el recibo del celular, ahorita era más importante hablar con su amiga y que la aconseje, en cosas del amor es mejor hablar con otra chica, los hombres podían ser algo torpes en eso, por eso no le pediría consejo sobre eso a Sasuke, aunque estaba segura que mañana se lo contara.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana pasó sin contratiempos. Luka no fue en todo el fin de semana a casa de Gaara por temor a toparse a Sakura y descubrir que si lo escucho aunque sabía que el lunes la tendría que ver en la escuela, pero ya verá como le hará para esquivarla. Le dijo a Gaara que no podía ir a comer reste fin a su casa porque tenía asuntos que hacer con su tío y el pelirrojo no le tomo importancia.<p>

Para desgracia de Luka el lunes llego, era la hora del receso y los sexy boys iban entrando por la cafetería. Como Suigetsu fue llamando el domingo por Itachi para que comenzara a ir a las prácticas de sus entradas triunfantes emocionándolo, ahora Suigetsu entraba con ellos a la cafetería luciéndose en grande, pensando que no durmió en toda la noche sintiéndose nervioso por el gran momento a su punto de vista, pero uso algo de maquillaje de su madre para ocultar sus ojeras y ahora caminaba junto con los sexy boys luciéndose como si de una celebridad se trataba tal cual lo hacían Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

Gracias para la salud mental de Itachi esta vez Karin no les interrumpió la coreografía y pudieron llegar a la mesa sin que esa pelirroja les rompa horas de esfuerzo. Aunque tal vez si no lo hizo fue porque Itachi la última vez que la vio le advirtió que si volvía a romper su coreografía haría que toda fama que ha ganado se valla por el caño en solo un par de horas.

Todos los sexy boys se encontraban sentados en la mesa y le estaban diciendo a Suigetsu que refresco les iba atraer, desde que está a prueba es como quien dice el gato personal de los sexy boys y el peliblanco con tal de entrar al club lo hacía con gusto.

-¡Luka-kunn…! –Se oye el grito cantarín de Karin haciendo que todos los sexy boys detengan su pedido de refresco y volteen con fastidio hacia donde ella venia.

-¡Ay mi Dios! Ahí viene la travesti con gafas. –dice con fastidio Itachi golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano de una forma que muestra su desesperación.

Karin esta por lazársele a Luka para restregar su mejilla con la de él como siempre lo hace, pero no conto con que esta vez Luka se moverá haciendo que la pelirroja caiga de lleno en la mesa enterrando su cara en el almuerzo que Deidara acababa de abrir para degustarlo.

-Mi comida ahora tiene gérmenes travesti. –dice Deidara mirando con asco su comida.

-A eso le llamo yo caer con estilo. –dice Suigetsu burlón y sin soportarlo mas soltó la carcajada siendo seguido por la gran mayoría en la cafetería.

-Buena esa. –dice Sasori extendiendo su mano hacia Suigetsu y este la choco con la de él. Pain y Gaara se aguantaban las ganas de reír aun así sus ojos mostraban burla.

Karin se levanta dejando ver todo su rostro lleno de arroz y otros alimentos haciendo que los que se reían a carcajadas les aumentaran la risa. La pelirroja miro a Luka con ojos llorosos aguantándose las ganas de llorar por ser humillada ante toda la escuela a causa de la caída.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? No te fijaste ¿verdad? –dice con reproche y a la vez ilusión porque le diga que esa no fue su intención. –Tú me amas y sé que no harías eso cuando sabes que te traigo tu comidita.

Luka mira de reojo a la mesa de Sakura notando como tiene su mirada en él mientras se aguanta la risa al igual que casi todos en la cafetería que también lo miraban.

_-(es mi momento para que se decepcione *o*)_ –Luka mira con desprecio a Karin extrañando a sus amigos, Luka muy pocas veces mira a alguien así, por lo general siempre mira a la gente con aburrimiento o pereza, pero es raro que lo haga con desprecio. –lo hice apropósito Karin. –dice cortante y frio.

Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara dejan de reír y miran con interés a Luka. Pain y Gaara también lo miraron con interés y es que no es para más, Luka estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos y parecía no importarle, incluso le metía mas fuego para que centre mas su atención en él cuando por lo general siempre trata de evitar eso.

- Ya no quiero tu comida. Me harte de que me pagues con comida la popularidad que estas consiguiendo. –Karin ensancho los ojos. –así que ya deja de presumir que eres mi novia porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es verdad… Por cierto esa noche en la fiesta de Suigetsu no paso nada porque te quedaste dormida. –dice indiferente sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Karin que aun perjuraba que se había acostado con él aunque sea una sola vez ya que cuando se le insinuaba después de eso él la esquivaba. –pero igual si hubieras estado despierta no hubiera pasado nada porque no me atraes ni un poco. –dice cortante regresando su atención a su obento que le había dado Gaara hecho por su sacrosanta madre.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA…! –grita furiosa Karin estampándole el rostro a Luka en sus sagrados alimentos y sale de ahí corriendo llorando, sintiéndose ofendida y humillada.

-¡Nos decisimos de la zanahoria! –gritan emocionados Deidara y Suigetsu.

-Mi hijito sigue siendo virgen. –dice horrorizado Itachi al darse cuenta de eso.

-No me cae bien la zanahoria pero me gusto eso que hizo. –dice burlón Sasori apuntando a Luka que seguía con su rostro sobre su desayuno. –tenemos Luka de desayuno¡ jajaja…! –dice entre carcajadas haciendo que Deidara y Suigetsu le sigan. Itachi deja su lamento y se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, después de todo deseo que mi hijo me dé una nuera más atractiva. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –así que no es mala noticia. Pensándolo mejor le puedo escoger yo la mujer. –dice con emoción y un aura brillante rodeándolo. –chicos este viernes salida a un teibol. –Sasori, Suigetsu y Deidara dejan de reír.

-¡Siii! –gritan emocionados los tres.

_-(Konan va querer matarme si se entera que el viernes es salida al teibol -.-)_ –pensó Pain golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Le escogeremos chica a Luka! –festejan emocionados Itachi y sus tres seguidores, léanse Sasori, Deidara y Suigetsu.

_-(genial ¬¬ ya no son tres ahora son cuatro ¬¬)_ –Gaara soltó un largo suspiro al ver a esos cuatro hacer su ridículo baile de la victoria sin importarle que todos en la cafetería los estén viendo. Luka levanta su rostro mirando que de su comida ya no queda nada porque la tiene embarrada al rostro.

_-(mi comida T.T)_ –Luka como si de un perro se trataba acerca su rostro al plato para lamer los restos de comida y Gaara al verlo pone muecas de asco.

-¡No hagas eso! –regaña tomándolo de los pelos para alejarlo de la vasija y con su otra mano le acerca su almuerzo. –comete el mío. –dice entregándole sus palillos y Luka de lo más feliz los toma para seguir comiendo. Gaara suspira con pesadez y toma una servilleta poniéndosela frente a sus ojos. –límpiate la cara primero. –ordena a su amigo, pero este lo ignoro, cuando comía ignoraba todo su entorno y Gaara resignado comenzó a limpiarlo tal cual bebé.

_-(estoy rodeado de pendejo) _–pensó resignado Pain a ver al cuarteto de tarados bailar y a Gaara limpiándole la cara a Luka como si este fuera un bebé, y el "bebé" comía como si en años no lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

><p>-¿Oíste eso Sakura? –pregunta emocionada Ino mirando a su amiga que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. –todo fue un invento de Karin. Luka-kun no te mintió ayer que dijo que no era su novio. Y si Luka-kun dijo eso frente a todos es porque quería que tú te dieras cuenta. –dice mas emocionada, aunque su teoría fue incorrecta, en verdad lo que Luka quería es que Sakura se decepcione de él al verlo tratar así a una mujer. En cuanto a Sakura solo asintió aun estando en shock, Naruto no entendía del todo, Shikamaru se le hacía aburrido como todo y Sasuke solo bufo con molestia. –lo que me dijiste ayer y esto nos da más esperezan. Lo único que falta es que te declares y vivirás tu cuento de hadas. –dice soñadora y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto. –es tan romántico. –dice soñadora.<p>

-No sé si me le pueda declara, me da pena. –dice sonrosada la peli-rosa.

Sasuke solo escuchaba, no quería opinar. Sakura ya le había contado lo que paso ayer, en parte no se lo podía creer, pero lo que si era seguro que el saber eso le dolía demasiado, ahora perdió toda esperanza por mínima que sea, antes por lo menos se aferraba a la esperezan que el egoísta maricón como lo llamaba él, no le hiciera caso a su amigo, cosa que la veía difícil porque sabe que no es difícil enamorarse de Sakura, pero por eso mismo que la ama demasiado lo único que desea es que sea feliz, aunque su felicidad sea la tristeza de él.

-Es bien fácil declarársele a alguien frentona. –dice con una pose arrogante.

_-(no sé porque anda de consejera si esta tan fea que ni novio a tenido) –_Naruto rodo los ojos.

- Además frentona, sabes que Luka-kun no lo hará por tímido, así que tu amárrate los pantalones y demuéstrale desde el principio que eres tu quien los lleva. –dice de forma heroica.

_-(aquí viene Ino y su feminismo)_ –piensa con fastidio Naruto.

-Aun así cerda, nunca me he declarado y me da pena. –dice aun cohibida la peli-rosa.

-Qué pena y que nada. –dice despreocupada agitando una de sus manos en son de desprecio. –solo hazlo así. —la rubia voltea hacia Shikamaru que lo tenia del lado derecho. –Luka-kun. –dice mirándolo soñadora y el castaño alza una ceja. –me gusta. –las mejillas de Shikamaru se sonrojaron, pero sin esperárselo Ino lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo estampando sus labio con los de él sorprendiéndolos a todos, no imaginaron que llegaría a tanto para mostrarle a Sakura como declarársele. Y Shikamaru no cavia de la sorpresa era besado por la problemática chica que le gusta, esa que le roba el sueño pero le da flojera declarársele, pero paso la sorpresa y se dejo llevar correspondiéndole el beso a la rubia.

-Que intenso. –dice Naruto sorprendido y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, pero hicieron una mueca de asco al igual que Sakura al ver que esa ya no era un beso normal sino uno a la francesa.

* * *

><p>Era la clase de educación física para los de primer año del grupo "A". Así que todos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha como su maestro Gai se los ordeno. Incluso Shikamaru corría gastando la energía que juntaba toda la semana.<p>

Los sexy boys por ordenes de Itachi se habían saltado las clases simplemente porque el líder tenia flojera de entrar a la clase de física cuántica. Así que ahora se encontraban los seis sexy boys sentados en la zona de pasto que estaba cerca de las canchas donde los de primero estaban corriendo con ellos burlándose de ellos y su desgracia. Y si Gai no los corría era porque Itachi lo alago diciéndole que le encantaba como impartía la clase, que era mejor maestro que Kakashi, etc. y pues el sensei cejon los dejo quedarse.

-¡Córrele más Suigetsu! –animaba burlón Sasori cuando el peliblanco paso por donde estaban ellos.

Suigetsu solo los miro de reojo y lloro internamente por no estar con ellos burlándose de los demás. Sin contar que estaba muy cansado, sentía que desfallecería y no es para más, llevaba dándole treinta vueltas a la enorme cancha al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Otouto súdale más haber si se te quitan las espinillas! –grita con burla Itachi cuando su hermano paso por donde estaban ellos y el grito del peligro hizo que los que iban cerca de Sasuke soltaran la carcajada al igual que los sexy boys y el menor de los Uchiha fulmino con la mirada a su hermano justo en el momento que se quitaba un zapato y se lo lanzaba a Itachi dándole en la cara y siguió corriendo con solo un zapato porque si se detenía el maestro le aumentaría las vueltas.

-¡Buena puntería! –dice con burla Sasori y sin más suelta la carcajada al igual que Deidara mientras que Itachi molesto toma el zapato de su hermano.

-Medrigo otouto, lo aventó con fuerza. –dice con pesar Itachi sobándose su frente que tenia la suela del zapato marcada.

Los demás rieron divertidos e incluso Pain no pudo evitar reírse. En eso pasa Sakura corriendo enfrente de ellos y Gaara deja de reír para ver a su hermana.

-¡Corre con cuidado Sakura, no te vayas a caer! –grita el pelirrojo y la peli-rosa lo miro de reojo y rodo los ojos, pero cuando vio que Luka estaba alado de su hermano se sonrojo toda y siguió corriendo, detalle que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los sexy boys mas no dijeron nada para no causar la furia de Gaara, ya que este cuando se meten con su hermana es un sádico, en cuanto a Gaara sonrío divertido mirando de reojo a Luka que paso saliva con dificultad.

-Oye Gaara eso no es insultar o burlarte de las desgracias de los hermanos menores. –dice Itachi mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras que sus dos mosqueteros asentían dándole la razón. –si no vas a participar bien en el juego mejor no juegues.

-Yo no vine aquí a burlarme de mi hermana, de hecho solo estoy aquí porque me obligaron. –dice con indiferencia.

-Deidara muéstrale a este taradete como se juega este juego. –ordena Itachi al ver que Ino estaba por pasar frente a ellos y el rubio asintió con obediencia mientras hacia un saludo militar.

Pain y Gaara rodaron los ojos mientras que Luka parecía que su mente había hecho un viaje al mundo de los sueños y solo su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar.

-¡Córrele más imoto para que bajes esas lonjas… cerda! –grita con burla Deidara e Ino sin dejar de correr voltea asustando al rubio ante esa cara de psicópata asesina y sin pensarlo Deidara se escondió asustado atrás de Itachi.

-¡Maldita maricón, ya verás cuando estemos en casa! –grita furiosa la rubia haciendo que Deidara pase saliva con dificultad mientras la ve alejarse.

-¡Jajajaja…! Si que da miedo tu hermana Deidara, la verdad no quiero estar en tus zapatos. –dice entre carcajadas Sasori, y Deidara es rodeado por un aura triste mientras que Itachi también se burlaba y Pain y Gaara sonreían burlones.

Entre burlas de los sexy boys hacía ellos mismos y los de primero la clase término. Todos los de primero se encaminaban hacia los vestidores, pero Sakura tomo la dirección contraria caminando hacia donde estaban los sexy boys. En cuanto a Ino jaloneo a Shikamaru para esconderse tras los bebederos y observar lo que pasaba, y Naruto jaloneo a Sasuke llevándoselo consigo. Por otro lado los sexy boys se quedaron en el mismo lugar para burlarse de la siguiente clase.

-Mira quien viene cuñado. —dice juguetón Sasori codeándole las costillas a Gaara y este lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Deidara silba mirando hacia donde viene Sakura.

-Hay que admitir que cada día la pequeña Sakura se pone más hermosa. –dice juguetón Deidara con intención de molestar al celoso hermano de la Haruno y funciono porque Gaara lo miro como psicópata asesino a ambos haciendo que rápidamente se escondan atrás de Itachi que sonreía divertido.

Escondidos Naruto e Ino le echaban porras mientras que Sasuke tenía cara de fastidio y molestia, en cuanto a Shikamaru hacia lo posible por no dormirse, había gastado toda su reserva de energía que la única que le quedaba muy apenas alcanzaba a mantenerlo despierto.

Sakura nerviosa se paro enfrente de los sexy boys haciendo que al tenerla más cerca Deidara y Sasori la miren coquetos provocando que Gaara gruña como perro rabioso e Itachi decidió intervenir antes de que Gaara termine echándoseles encima para matarlos, así que les dio un zape a cada uno y los miro con advertencia, al instante ambos hicieron cara de niños buenos no mirando con nada de morbo a la peli-rosa haciendo que la furia de Gaara desaparezca, aun así se mantenía alerta ante esos dos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunta cortante Gaara, no quería que su hermana con el uniforme tan provocativo este tanto tiempo cerca de sus pervertidos amigos, los únicos ahí que le daba confianza con su hermana es Luka porque sabía que la amaba e Itachi porque sabía que por muy pervertido que sea no miraba a Sakura con esos ojos, más bien confiaba mas en él ya que sabía que miraba a su hermana como una hermana también.

-Etto… ano. –no hallaba como decirlo, más que nada porque Luka ni cuenta se daba que estaba ahí, estaba acostado en el pasto con la gorra encima tapándole el rostro en clara señal de estar dormido.

Gaara noto como su hermana desviaba su mirada de vez en cuando a Luka y volteo viéndolo completamente dormido, lo que el pelirrojo no sabía es que Luka se hacia el dormido para no tener que enfrentar a Sakura, teniendo la vaga esperanza que así se le escapara este día de cualquier cosa que le quiera decir ya que noto como lo miraba en toda la clase de educación física.

El pelirrojo le quito la gorra a Luka ante la atenta mirada de los sexy boys que estaban curiosos por todo lo que pasaban sospechando que se traían algo entre manos esos dos que involucraba a Sakura. Todos notaron como el peli-gris estaba completamente dormido y Sakura se desilusiono al ver que en ese momento no se lo podrá decir.

-Te buscan tarado. –dice al momento en el que le da un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano dejándole una marca roja permitiendo ver lo sensible de la piel de Luka, que con un leve golpe ya le dejaba marca.

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Pain alzaron una ceja, en ningún momento Sakura pidió hablar con Luka y Gaara sin más lo interpreto así solo porque le dirigía leves miradas, pero eso siempre lo hacia la peli-rosa. Luka solo abrió los ojos resignado, sabiendo que no se va poder escapar y se sienta mientras se soba la frente aparentando estar adormilado.

-¿Quién me habla? –dice con fastidio mirando a Gaara y este solo apunta al frente haciendo que este voltee hacia donde está la muy sonrojada Sakura y Luka solo aparenta sorpresa. – ¿Pasa algo Sakura? –al oírlo dirigirse a ella la puso más nerviosa que inconscientemente empezó a enredar un dedo en un mechón de su pelo como comúnmente suele hacerlo cuando está nerviosa.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en la salida Luka-kun. –dice con nerviosismo. – ¿serías tan amable de esperarme en el portón principal?

Pain, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori desencajaron la mandíbula, sospechaban que a la chica le gustaba su amigo, pero no se imaginaron que ella pronto se le declararía, todos sabían para que lo habían citado después de todo eran una expertos de cuando las chicas se iban a declarar, pero lo que les causo mas sorpresa fue ver que Gaara no se enojaba, al contrario se le veía muy tranquilo y hasta satisfecho haciéndoles pensar que algo raro paso con el pelirrojo y que de momento le desactivo su censor de las celostina que su inocente hermana despertaba en él.

_-(ya me jodí T.T)_ –Luka lloraba internamente mientras por fuera aparentaba indiferencia al ver a la nerviosa chica frente a él, después de forma disimulada desvió su mirada hacia Gaara notando como este con la mirada le daba ánimos. –_(enserio más jodido no puedo estar T.T)_ –Luka regreso su mirada a Sakura dispuesto a contestarle mientras deseaba que un rayo le cayera y lo mate ahí mismo o por lo menos lo deje inconsciente, pero ni el clima estaba de su lado, aunque hiciera frio el cielo estaba muy despejado, ni una mísera nube había.

**Continuara**

**jajajajaja, ese luka ya se chingo XD. las meentiras aumentan al igual ke los eenreds ¿mme pregunto como escapara d esta? o.O**

**muchas graxias por sus hermosos reviews, los amo!**

**besotes**

**sayo**


	5. ¡Se mi novio Lukakun!

**¡Se mi novio Luka-kun!**

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en la salida Luka-kun. –dice con nerviosismo. – ¿serías tan amable de esperarme en el portón principal?

Pain, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori desencajaron la mandíbula, sospechaban que a la chica le gustaba su amigo, pero no se imaginaron que ella pronto se le declararía, todos sabían para que lo habían citado después de todo eran una expertos de cuando las chicas se iban a declarar, pero lo que les causo mas sorpresa fue ver que Gaara no se enojaba, al contrario se le veía muy tranquilo y hasta satisfecho haciéndoles pensar que algo raro paso con el pelirrojo que de momento le desactivo su censor de las celostina que su inocente hermana despertaba en él.

_-(ya me jodí T.T)_ –Luka lloraba internamente mientras por fuera aparentaba indiferencia al ver a la nerviosa chica frente a él, después de forma disimulada desvió su mirada hacia Gaara notando como este con la mirada le daba ánimos. –_(enserio más jodida no puedo estar T.T)_ –Luka regreso su mirada a Sakura dispuesto a contestarle mientras deseaba que un rayo le cayera y lo mate ahí mismo o por lo menos lo deje inconsciente, pero ni el clima estaba de su lado, aunque hiciera frio el cielo estaba muy despejado, ni una mísera nube había. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negarse diciendo un simple no puedo quedarme porque de pendejo le había dicho a sus amigos que ese día no tenía nada que hacer y para su más mala suerte ellos estaban ahí para desmentirlo, en especial Gaara. –no hay problema. Te esperare Sakura. –dice con amabilidad sonriéndole levemente cosa que sorprendió mas a Pain, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi porque ese chico rara vez le hablaba a alguien con amabilidad y menos lo hacía con una sonrisa tan amigable, de hecho de no ser porque vieron dicha sonrisa ni se creían que las supiera hacer. En cuanto a Gaara sonrío satisfecho mientras que Sakura se sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Luka le dedicaba.

-Gracias. –dijo dedicándole una amigable sonrisa y sin más dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí corriendo.

Nada mas desapareció del campo de visión Deidara y Sasori empezaron a buchear de forma melosa.

-¡El amor llego a los sexy boys! –dice emocionado Itachi abrazando a Luka y restregando su mejilla con la de él. – ¡mi nuera esta cien por ciento aprobada por papá! ¡Hace una linda pareja! ¡¿para cuándo la boda? –Luka tenia muecas de fastidio ante lo empalagoso que es Itachi.

_-(aun ni son novios y ya los quiere casar)_ –piensa Gaara golpeándose la frente con fastidio.

-¿no te molesta lo que paso Gaara? –pregunta intrigado Pain haciendo que Itachi deje su ataque de euforia con Luka y voltee curioso hacia Gaara, también quería saber eso al igual que los otros dos.

-Es verdad Gaara. –dice con firmeza Sasori. –cuando yo te dije por primera vez lo sabrosa que se estaba poniendo tu hermana me moliste a golpes. Eres el hermano mas celoso que he conocido en mi vida y es raro que andes como si nada ante lo que acaba de pasar e incluso te vea satisfecho. –Gaara rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Eso es verdad Gaara. –dice pensativo Itachi. –cuando teníamos doce años yo te dije que Sakura-chan era la elegida para ser mi primer esposa de las cien que iba a tener y me moliste a golpes mientras me hacías calzón chino. –Itachi de recordar el dolor de aquella golpiza en especial al de su trasero al sufrir ese poderoso calzón chino lo hizo ponerse pálido, ni loco se arriesgaría a vivir algo así nuevamente. –cuando se trata de defender a Sakura-chan adquieres un poder inimaginable que no pude defenderme, es más, ni lo vi venir.

-Si, y cuando yo te dije que si me dejabas darle su primer beso a Sakura-chan y también ser su primera vez me sacaste el ojo, por eso tengo el flequillo así. –Deidara se hace para atrás su largo flequillo dejando ver un parche.

-Si, a Deidara fue a quien peor le fue. –dicen con pena Itachi y Sasori mientras niegan resignados. En cuanto Deidara se hizo ovillo meciéndose traumado recordando cómo le saco Gaara su ojo. Y el Haruno negó resignado y Pain sonreía divertido recordando ese atentado de Gaara hacia Deidara.

-Estoy tranquilo simplemente porque confió en Luka. Sé que él en verdad ama a mi hermana, además sé que le será fiel y no jugara con ella como ustedes lo harían. –dice con seguridad y Luka sintió una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad.

-Ya entiendo. –dice Itachi golpeando su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo. –Luka no le hacía caso a ninguna mujer antes porque es de esos chicos que solo tienen ojos para una sola mujer.

Itachi, Sasori y Deidara voltearon a ver a Luka como si fuera un bicho raro, es mas lo miraban peor que como si fuera gay, como si fuera un animal extinto.

-Que ternurita. –dice con burla Sasori.

-Este es igual de pendejo que Pain. –dice Deidara resignado y el mencionado lo fulmino con la mirada. –mira que amarrarse a una sola mujer. –dice como si fuera un sacrilegio. –en fin son como familia, así que hay que aceptarlos con sus defectos. –dice resignado soltando un largo suspiro.

Pain afilaba mas su mirada esperando poder matarlo con ella, Luka ni lo pelaba estaba más ocupado sintiéndose culpable, Gaara solo suspiro con pesadez y los otros dos asentían dándole la razón al rubio y miraban como pordioseros a ese par.

_-(te has metido en una bien grande Luka y todo por tu amor no correspondido. Será interesante ver como actúas de ahorita en adelante. –_Itachi miraba divertido a Luka mientras sonreía con emoción, luego miro de reojo a Gaara que miraba a Luka con tranquilidad sin siquiera darse cuenta. –_o tal vez no tan no correspondido, simplemente ni cuenta se da…. Interesante)_ –Itachi no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

* * *

><p>La hora de salido llego, la tan anhelada hora de salida para la gran mayoría… ¡claro! Excluyendo a Luka que cuando el timbre sono sentía que iba al matadero, sentía como que si el timbre fuera su propia melodía de la marcha fúnebre.<p>

Casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido y Luka esperaba a Sakura donde ella lo había citado esperando que la peli-rosa se haya echado para atrás, e incluso el que haya tardado le daba esperanza de que no llegara dejándola plantada, mas no se podía ir porque sabía que sus amigos estaban escondidos en unos arbustos atrás de él queriendo estar en primera fila para el momento, aunque Pain fue obligado a observar al igual que Gaara, ya que le daba un no sé qué ver a su hermana declarándosele pero sus tres verdugos no lo dejaron huir e incluso Suigetsu se les había unido aunque lloraba internamente porque Luka le iba a bajar la chica que desde la escuela media le traía ganas. Lo que Luka no sabía era que Sakura tardaba porque estaba esperando que casi no hubiera alumnos en la escuela.

Cuando Ino termino de darle consejos a Sakura se escondió arrastrando a Shikamaru a unos arbustos algo cercas pero del lado contrario de los sexy boys. Y Naruto dejando ver que es igual de chismoso que su prima también fue, no sin antes arrastrar al pobre de Sasuke que solo se dejo llevar porque estaba en su mundo de inconsciencia en donde su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y es que no es para más, sabía que había perdido a su Sakura.

Sakura llego corriendo hacia Luka colocándose frente a él, se le veía agitada por la carrera que se hecho, sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo y sus mejillas tenían un adorable tinte rosado. Una ventisca de aire les da de lleno a ambos haciendo ondear sus cabellos y ropa junto con algunos pétalos de cerezo volando a su alrededor dándole más drama al panorama.

_-(lo que faltaba -.-)_ –pensó Luka extrañado.

_-(¿de dónde salieron los pétalos si no es temporada de cerezos? O.O)_ –pensó Sakura extrañada al igual que sus amigos que estaban escondidos y buscaban con la mirada a algún árbol que tenga pétalos de cerezo, pero por más que lo hacían no veían ninguno.

-Deja de aventar pétalos de cerezo Deidara. –regaña Gaara mirando con ojos entrecerrados como el rubio tenía una canasta de pétalos en mano y los aventaba para que el viento los lleve a donde está la parejita. –si sigues haciendo nos descubrirán ya que no es temporada de cerezos.

-Solo le quería dar drama. –dice deprimido Deidara dejando el canasto de lado y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

-Hiciste tu esfuerzo al menos. –dice divertido Itachi acariciándole la cabeza en son de consuelo.

-Siento la demora. –dice Sakura mirándolo apenada olvidándose del raro suceso de que hayan aparecido pétalos de cerezo sin ser temporada.

-No te preocupes. –dice Luka sonriéndole levemente de forma amable, lógicamente era falsa, pero la canija era muy buena fingiéndolas. En eso sintió un aura muy solitaria cerca de ella haciendo que la busque con la mirada viendo en los arbustos de enfrente a dos cabelleras rubia, una castaña que parecía piña y a una pelinegra que parecía cola de gallina de la cual desprendía el aura desolada. – _(¡genial! lo que me faltaba, mas publico ¬¬ además no se que hacen esos tarados con una gallina negra ¬¬… espera, no es una gallina es el otouto de Itachi)_ –confirma al entrecerrar mas sus ojos enfocando mejor la vista. S

akura no sabía cómo empezar, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, levanto un poco la mirada notando que Luka miraba a otro lado, menos a ella.

_-(debe estar igual de nervioso que yo y no sabe qué hacer por eso evita mirarme… debo de armarme de valor, después de todo yo lo cite)_ –el rostro y ojos de la chica mostraron decisión, aunque sus mejillas seguían teniendo ese tinte rosado.

-¡LUKA-KUN! –grita asustando al pobre Luka que seguía tratando de ver como el aura del pelinegro hermano de Itachi aumentaba a cada segundo. Luka miro a Sakura notando como esta se acerco demasiado y la tomaba de la corbata mirándolo con seriedad haciendo que Luka haga su rostro hacia atrás algo asustada. – ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡SAL CONMIGO! –ordeno en un grito sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, en especial a Luka que ni tiempo le dio reaccionar cuando sintió que la chica lo jalaba con más fuerza de la corbata hacia ella y lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios de la chica sobre los suyos haciendo que casi sus ojos se salgan de sus cuencas notando como ella tenía los ojos cerrados, apretando con fuerza sus parpados.

Y no era el único a los que esa acción casi les sacan los ojos de sus cuencas sino que los espectadores estaban igual. Luka comenzó a sudar frio mientras su frente se le coloreaba de azul, estaba siendo besada y nada más y nada menos que por una chica, peor aún era besada por la hermana menor de la persona que ama.

-¡Esa frentona sí que aprendió rápido mi forma de declarar! –dijo emocionada Ino saliendo de la sorpresa y dejándose llevar por su ataque de euforia volteo hacia Shikamaru y lo volteo con brusquedad estampando sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso.

El castaño no se sorprendió tanto y le respondió con la misma intensidad, le estaba agarrando el gusto a eso y oportunidades así no se le presentaban siempre, de hecho pensaba que ese día andaba de suerte porque se le presento la oportunidad dos veces y sin hacer nada. A Sasuke su aura triste aumento mientras que Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrosadas mirando aun impresionado la escena.

-¡Esas son viejas! –dicen con emoción y alzando sus manos Deidara, Sasori e Itachi. – ¡qué suerte tiene Luka al conseguir una chica con carácter! –Pain aun miraba impresionado la declaración de la chica.

_-(pensé que Sakura sería más tierna y no tan violenta como lo es en casa O.O)_ –Gaara estaba en shock por lo que sus ojos vieron, de no ser porque lo veía no se lo creería.

Sakura separo sus labios de los del muy sorprendida Luka que aun tenia la frente coloreada de azul y sudaba mares. Sakura al ver la cara de espanto de Luka se asusto pensando que no le había gustado su beso y aun más cuando ni le respondió haciendo que se deprima.

-Lo siento, pensé… no hallaba que decir, se sentía triste y desilusionada. Luka recobro la compostura. –siento si no te gusto, yo solo…

-No es eso, solo me tomo por sorpresa. –dice Luka con rapidez interrumpiéndola notando como la peli-rosa levantaba la mirada ilusionada y Luka comienza a rascarse una de sus mejillas con un dedo algo nerviosa. –todo lo recibí de golpe que me fue difícil de digerir. Lamento si te hice pensar que me desagrado. –Sakura niega con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, lamento haber sido tan impulsiva, solo me deje llevar y no p…

_-(al mal paso darle prisa, ya que si la rechazo Gaara me mata)_ –la verdad tu también me gustas y estaría más que feliz en salir contigo. –la interrumpe diciéndoselo nervioso y a Sakura se le sonrojaron más las mejillas. –pero tengo un problema y tal vez al saberlo ya no te seguiré gustando, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas desde el principio antes de tomar cualquier decisión. –dice con seriedad preocupando a Sakura. –_(espero que esto funcione o por lo menos me dé tiempo u.u)_

_-(¿acaso Luka es impotente?)_ –pensaron sorprendidos los sexy boys al escucharlo decir eso. En cuanto a Sasuke miro esperanzado que el problema de Luka hiciera desistir a Sakura de estar con él.

-¿Dime? –dice muy preocupada Sakura pensando que a Luka le quedaban muy pocos días de vida, ya se había montado su propia novela dramática sobre el asunto.

-La verdad la forma en la que me criaron mis padres es algo extraña. –dice nerviosa rascándose la nuca. –me inculcaron desde niño que cuando se empieza una relación no besarse hasta llegar a comprometerse, ya sabes, antes del compromiso besos en la mejilla, frente y tomadas de manos. Y me enseñaron a tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio por eso no me he acostado con ninguna chica ¡vaya! Ni novia se me conoce. Sé que suena anticuado y poco común, pero esas son las costumbres que mi madre me inculco y las respeto demasiado como para romperlas.

_-(¿eso es verdad? O.o pero si Kakashi-sensei es su tío y es tan wilo como nosotros O.O)_ –pensaron los sexy boys no creyéndoselo del todo.

-Sé que mi tío no es así y eso es porque él fue criado de diferente forma a la mía, al igual que papá, pero mi madre tenía muy en claro sus principios y me los inculco a mí. –dice apenado esperando que con eso sus amigos se lo crean. –muchas mujeres no aceptan mi forma de pensar y por eso cuando vivía en Alemania tuve muchos fracasos amorosos. –dice aparentando tristeza y Sakura asintió con entendimiento.

-¡Que tierno! –dice Ino emocionada ya reaccionando de la sorpresa que se llevo. –pero la verdad no quiero uno así de inocente, aunque sería interesante pervertir.—dice pensativa.

Naruto y Shikamaru miraban a Luka como bicho raro al igual que los amigos de este. En cuanto Sasuke lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, no le creía del todo, pero pensando que el dudar se deba a sus celos, suspiro con pesadez y lo dejo pasar por alto.

-Entiendo si sabiendo eso ya no quieres una relación conmigo.—dice aparentando tristeza y dando media vuelta mientras que en su mente sonreía triunfante, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse de ahí sintió el cuerpo de Sakura en sus espalda y sus brazos en su estomago haciéndola estremecer.

-No me importa eso Luka-kun, al contrario, eso se me hace muy tierno y yo te acepto tal como eres. –dice con sinceridad recargando su rostro en su espalda dejándose embriagar por su aroma.

_-(estoy jodida -.-)_ –Luka suspiro con pesadez y sabiendo que sus amigos lo observaban fingió una leve sonrisa cuando lo único que quería era llorar.

-¡FELICIDADES! –gritan Ino, Naruto, Suigetsu, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi saliendo de entre los arbustos haciendo que Sakura rápidamente suelte a Luka y baje la cabeza apenada.

-Bueno, seguramente quieres ir a dejar a tu linda novia a casa así que nos vamos hijito. –dice de lo más feliz Itachi agarrando de las solapas a Pain y Gaara y correr hacia el estacionamientos llevándoselos a rastras seguido por Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu.

-¡Suerte frentona! –dice Ino tomando a Shikamaru y Sasuke de las manos llevándoselos consigo y Naruto corrió atrás de ella. Sakura estaba muy apenada, todos la vieron en su declaración.

-Vamos. –dice Luka tranquilo extendiéndole su mano.

Sakura levanto la mirada viendo como él volteando a otro lado le ofrecía su mano y ella sonriéndole levemente la tomo sintiendo lo delgadas, suaves y delicadas que eran. Así ambos empezaron a caminar entrelazando sus manos.

_-(T.T jamás pensé que caminaría de la mano de una mujer, ni a mi hermana cuando era pequeña le tome la mano T.T y ahora lo hago con quien deseo sea mi cuñada T.T)_

* * *

><p>En uno de los sillones de la sala del departamento donde vivían los Hatake, se encontraba Kakashi sentado tomando tranquilamente un delicioso té y Luka se encontraba frente a él en cuclillas en el piso mientras hacía círculos con un dedo en el piso y un aura triste lo rodeaba.<p>

-¿así que eso paso? –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

-Si. –dice deprimida Luka no preocupándose en cambiar su tono de voz.

-Me alegra, ya era hora de que tuvieras novia y recibieras tu primer beso. –dice de lo más tranquilo prestándole más atención a su té.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? –grita alterada y mirándolo furiosa mientras lo apunta con un dedo. –sabes que yo ya he besado muchas beses antes.

-Pero ese fue tu primer beso con una chica. –dice con burla y a Luka le aparece un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Luka molesto se pone de pie y a grandes zancadas se acerca a él quitándose la gorra en el proceso aventándola al piso, con brusquedad se sentó en sus piernas y tomo a Kakashi de la nuca acercándolo a ella estampando sus labios con los de él en un beso desesperado y apasionado que Kakashi con tranquilidad respondió manteniendo sus ojos abiertos viendo como ella tenía los suyos igual observándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres comprobar que eres mujer y los hombres son lo que te gustan? –pregunta con burla cuando el beso se rompió, ambos respiraban agitados.

-Tengo mucho estrés acumulado, necesito quitarlo de alguna forma. –dice cortante.

-El sexo no hará que tus problemas desaparezca Mitzy. –dice con indiferencia.

-Lo sé. –dice indiferente estampando nuevamente sus labios con los de él besándolo con mas desesperación.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia después de todo nunca se negaba al sexo con un chica y admitía que Luka o más bien Mitzy era hermosa sin contar que el sexo con ella era muy bueno, y desde que ella se dio cuenta que ama a Gaara ya no lo había hecho con él ni con ningún otro, así que era bueno aprovechar la oportunidad de un buen polvo y sin compromisos como los que más le gustan a él.

* * *

><p>Sasuke iba caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokio. En su rostro y mirada se le notaba fastidio. Llego a las puertas de un gran edificio departamental y el pelinegro sintió como si se adentrara a las puertas del infierno mientras comenzaba a recordar cómo demonios él mismo andaba en los terrenos de su enemigo.<p>

Flash back

Para olvidar sus penas el pelinegro se había puesto a hacer la tarea. Así que ahora se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras se concentraba en hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas. Oye que la puerta es abierta y se voltea mirando con fastidio que se trataba de su hermano mayor que le sonreía de oreja a oreja sosteniendo en su mano derecha un cuaderno y la izquierda la escondía atrás de su espalda.

-Sasukito vengo a pedirte un favor. –dice meloso y Sasuke regreso su mirada a su escritorio ignorando completamente a su hermano haciendo que este desencaje la mandíbula sintiéndose ofendido.

Itachi recobro la compostura y saco su mano que escondía tras su espalda dejando ver otro cuaderno, el cual abrió poniéndolo frente a sus ojos. Se aclaro la garganta con tranquilidad.

–Hoy veinticinco de diciembre es navidad y estoy muy feliz porque mi querida amiga y mujer que amo me regalo una hermosa bufanda hecha con sus manos. Me da miedo usarla porque no quiero que se me desgas… comenzó a leer todo estilo poeta y Sasuke volteo de forma brusca mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos dejando ver el horror y vergüenza que sentía e incluso todo su rostro se había puesto rojo.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso? –grita molesto y exaltado. Itachi levanta su vista del libro mirándolo travieso.

-Me lo encontré ayer que husmeaba en tu habitación. –dice con burla y a su hermano le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha ante el cinismo de su hermano mayor.

_-(en esta casa ya no hay privacidad -.- y eso que lo escondí muy bien -.-)_

-Si no me haces un favor se lo mostrare a mamá. –dice travieso y Sasuke lo miro mas espantado, eso en manos de su madre era una bomba atómica, ya se veía con su madre gritando a los cuatro vientos que está enamorado de Sakura.

-Hare lo que quieras, pero dámelo por favor. –dice rendido bajando la cabeza y un aura triste rodeándolo. Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando triunfo en su mirada. –_(Nota: quemar mis diarios y no volver a tener uno -.-)_ –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez mirando con resignación a su verdugo personal.

-Necesito que vayas a la casa de Luka para entregarle un libro que me prestó. –dice con inocencia y Sasuke lo mira con horror, no quería ir a casa de ese idiota y verle la cara, menos con lo que paso hoy. –lo haría yo, pero papá quiere que le ayude con unas cosas y mi amigo Lukita es pésimo estudiante y sin su librito será peor y yo no querer que repruebe. –dice meloso.

_-(por mí que repruebe ese maricón con complejos de señorito de la edad media -.-)_

-Sé que lo que más quieres es que mi amiguito repruebe ya que sin hacer nada te bajo la mujer que mas amas. –dice con pesar y el tic en la ceja del menor se marco más e incluso una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente. –pero yo no permitiré eso, así que se lo entregas o le muestro este diario a mamá y Sakurita. –dice heroico, pero sus ojos mostraban burla.

The end flash back

Sasuke salió con fastidio del elevador y camino hacia el departamento donde vive el ser que mas odia. Cuando llego estaba por tocar la puerta, pero estaba entreabierta, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se adentro como si de su casa se tratara. Paso por la sala y volteo hacia los sillones, nada mas lo hizo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; ahí encima del sillón más grande estaba Kakashi encima de… ¡¿de Luka? Eso no fue lo extraño, lo extraño y le hizo palidecer es que ambos se besaban con desesperación mientras Kakashi frotaba su entrepierna con la de Luka que tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cadera del peli-plata.

Agradecía enormemente que esos dos estén vestidos o seguro queda traumado al ver a dos hombres hacer lo que están haciendo esos dos.

El pelinegro trato de salir de ahí como pueda y lo antes posible, la simple escena le dio pavor, pero cuando intento irse ante el nerviosismo sus piernas se enredaron haciendo que caiga de sentón al piso provocando que el sonido de su caída lo escuchen los dos calentorros que rápidamente se separaron. Luka quedo en shock al ver al hermano menor de Itachi tirado en el piso mirarlos con horror y Kakashi estaba en las mismas.

-Etto… yo… lo siento. –dice nervioso sin saber que mas decir. –_(vaya, sospechaba que Luka era maricón, pero de Kakashi-sensei no me lo esperaba, menos que cometiera incesto con su sobrino -.-… aunque esto me conviene, cuando Sakura se entere seguro lo manda por un tubo)_ –Sasuke sonrío con burla mirando específicamente a Luka. –_(¿con que conservador? Patrañas, el pendejo es joto)_ –piensa con burla. –siento interrumpir su demostración de afecto entre sobrino y tío. –dice indiferente mientras se pone de pie. –solo te traía un libro que mi hermano te mando… Luka. –dice aventando el libro haciendo que caiga en uno de los sillones. –diviértanse par de maricones. –dice con burla y Kakashi ensancho los ojos horrorizado mientras que Luka seguía en shock.

_-(ah no, eso sí que no ¬¬ pueden pensar de mi lo que sea menos que le bateo al otro lado) _–Kakashi frunció el entrecejo parándose de golpe y acercándose a Sasuke a grandes zancadas y esté pensando que le iba a hacer una mariconada se hizo hacia atrás mirándolo con cautela, pero para su desgracia topo con la pared y Kakashi termino acercándosele.

-No te acusare con la policía por follarte a tu sobrino, así que déjame ir. –dice con fastidio y Kakashi aprieta la mandíbula.

-No jodas mocoso. –dice molesto y lo toma de la mano jaloneándolo para ir a donde esta Luka y Sasuke pensó que ese hombre lo quería violar a él haciendo que se ponga pálido. –no te muevas. Tratas de escapar y te castro. –dice amenazante al momento que suelta su brazo y Sasuke pensaba que su maldito hermano lo había metido en una grande, si lo violan le echara la culpa a Itachi.

Kakashi se inclina hacia Luka que seguía en shock y le estira la playera escolar de ambos lados rompiéndole los botones dejando ver las vendas con las que ella fajaba su pecho. Sasuke al verlas ensancho los ojo.

-Te aclaro que no soy joto mocoso. –dice Kakashi mirándolo de reojo. –me gustan las mujeres. Soy cien por ciento machín y si no tienes pruebas suficientes con eso. –Kakashi apunta las vendas de Luka y sin más se las baja dejando ver sus senos cubiertos por un sostén negro sin tirantes.

Sasuke casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas, no lo podía creer, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas por ver los senos de una chica delataron lo avergonzado que estaba. Luka reacciono al sentir frio en el pecho y se sentó de golpe viendo que el mendigo de Kakashi aprovecho su estado de shock para quitarle la camisa y dejar ver sus senos. Con molestia se tapo como pudo con la inservible camisa.

-¿Qué demonios haces Kakashi? –pregunta molesta ya sin preocuparse en fingir la voz, después de todo ese pelinegro gracias a su calentura y la hombría de Kakashi la descubrió. En cuanto Sasuke se sorprendió mas a escucharle esa suave voz y ya no la ronca que solía usar.

-No me importa si te descubren. No dejare que nadie, absolutamente nadie piense que soy gay. Primero mi pellejo que el tuyo. –dice con firmeza y Luka frunció el entrecejo. –ambos la cagamos al comenzar a besarnos sin asegurarnos que la puerta estaba abierta, pero tú fuiste la ultima en entrar debiste cerrarla, así que si alguien sabe que eres mujer en verdad es culpa tuya por descuidada. Yo te cubro el secreto no diciendo nada pero si te descubren encárgate sola de arreglarlo. –dice cortante y saliendo de ahí a su habitación, estaba furioso porque lo interrumpieron dejándolo excitado así que tenía que recurrir a la maldita agua fría.

-Comprendo que eres mujer. –dice Sasuke cortante haciendo que Luka deje de mirara por donde se fue Kakashi para ver con indiferencia a Sasuke y al ver esa mirada llena de frialdad la hizo estremecerse. –lo que no comprende es que siendo mujer engañes a Sakura, dejaras que se ilusione, aceptaste ser su novio mintiéndole sobre esa tontería de que eres un hombre conservador. El choro de los conservador y el cómo te encontré con Kakashi-sensei me deja ver que las mujeres no son lo que te gustan… entonces ¿Por qué juegas con los sentimientos de Sakura haciéndole creer que eres hombre y la amas?—no gritaba, pero en su tono de voz frio y su mirada gélida se notaba lo furioso que estaba. –lástima que seas mujer. –dice inclinando a su derecha su rostro haciéndolo ver aterrador. –porque de ser diferente te destrozaría tu lindo rostro a golpes. –Luka lo miro tranquilo no dejándole ver el miedo que le provoco su mirada. –pero tu juego termino. No dejare que sigas engañando a Sakura. –dice cortante dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando sintió que le tomaban su muñeca derecha, miro sobre su hombro viendo a Luka tomársela mientras lo miraba suplicante, no mostro la sorpresa que sintió al verlo así, con esa mirada, la conocía poco, pero con lo poco que la conocía sabia que él o ella no eran de los que suplicaban ni con la mirada o voz.

-Si Sakura se entera Gaara también lo hará y entonces él… Luka se mantuvo callada recordando lo que Gaara dijo esa mañana, lo mucho que confiaba en ella. –no digas nada por favor. –dice suplicante. –te contare porque lo hago, porque miento.

-Digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de opinión. No seré cómplice de tus mentiras. –dice cortante.

-Por favor. Te lo suplico, solo escúchame. Te seré sincera y si aun así quieres decirles la verdad a todos no te detendré, pero por lo menos escucha mis razones. –su voz se entrecorto dejando ver lo mucho que se le dificultaba decirle esas cosas, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, diga lo que diga no iba a ser su cómplice, para él era más importante que su amiga sepa la verdad, era mejor que sufra ahora antes de que se enamore más de una ilusión, pero admitía que tenia curiosidad de saber porque fingía, porque mantenía una relación incestuosa con su tío y la única forma de saberlo era escuchándola.

-Habla. –dice cortante y quitando su agarre con brusquedad. Se sentó en uno de los sillones notando como ella lo miraba resignada.

-Te resumiré las cosas de una forma que no sea aburrido pero si entendible. –dice con seriedad y Sasuke solo la miro indiferente. –soy alemana y nací en una familia adinerada. Mi padre es un hombre muy influyente en Alemania y varios países. Tiene negocios donde sea y en el mundo de los negocios su nombre y apellido se le conoce muy bien. Mi padre es un hombre inteligente, integro, exigente, frio, manipulador, dominante, estricto entre otras cosas. Mi madre murió cuando dio a luz a mi única hermana. Se llama Amelia al igual que mamá y es su vivo retrato. En cuanto a mi soy idéntica a papá solo que con facciones más delicadas. –hace una leve pausa para soltar un largo suspiro. –desde que tengo memoria he sido una persona completamente manipulable por mi padre. Solía ser como un robot, hacia todo lo que mi padre me decía. No tenia vida propia, solo era un espejismo de lo que mi padre quería que hiciera y no tenia problema con eso, me daba igual. En pocas palabras era la hija perfecta, el orgullo de cualquier padre, inteligente, obediente, educada etc. Pero un día mi padre me anuncio que me comprometerá con un hombre cuando tenía quince años para casarme a los dieciocho. –Sasuke no demostró la sorpresa que sintió, no podía creer que aun existieran los matrimonios arreglado. –yo no quería eso, no quería casarme. El que me dijeran eso fue el detonador en mi cerebro para desear tener vida propia y hacer lo que deseo, no amarrarme a una vida arreglada solo por capricho de papá para hacer más grande su fortuna. Unas enormes ganas de escapar de esa vida me entraron y pensé una forma de hacerlo sin que mi padre con sus influencias me encontrara. Fue así como conocí a Kakashi y me cambie mi nombre de Mitzy Friedrich a Hatake Luka y me vine a Japón con Kakashi. Por muy poderoso que sea mi padre le será muy difícil encontrarme en Japón y más estando en una zona de clase media, le será aun más difícil encontrarme aparentando ser un chico con un nombre diferente.

-Eso no explica porque engañas a Sakura haciéndola creer que la amas. Simplemente no la debiste ilusionar y ya. Has tu vida aparte de la de ella. –dice cortante.

-A eso voy. –dice frustrada pasándose una mano por el rostro dejando ver lo frustrada que se sentía. –no quiero manipularte, no quiero obligare a que guardes mi secreto, no quiero regresar a lo de antes. –dice como si tratara de decírselo a ella misma y Sasuke la miro con extrañeza mas al notar como si ella se temiera e ella misma. –aunque lo dudes he cambiado mucho. –dice con tranquilidad. –antes era más… mas maldita, aun así a veces no puedo evitar el usar a las personas para mi propio beneficio como antes. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo entendiendo que usaba a Sakura. –kakashi se ha convertido para mí en un gran amigo y solo es eso, un amigo. –aclara para que él no piense que mantiene una relación con el que se supone es su tío. –desde que llegamos a Japón aun a pesar de tener dinero que robe a mi padre me conseguí un trabajo para los fines de semana. Llevo dos años con ese empleo y no pienso dejarlo aunque no me haga falta del todo el dinero, pero quiero, no más bien me gusta ganarme mi dinero. Cuando llegamos aquí y nos instalamos bien entre a la preparatoria a mediación de clases. Ahí conocí a tu hermano desde el primer día y él ya tenía su grupito de amigos, ya se hacían llamar los sexy boys. –dice divertida y Sasuke rodo los ojos ante el estúpido nombre. –desde que Itachi me vio entrar al salón no despegaba su mirada analítica de mi, al principio pensé que era porque sospechaba que en verdad no era chico, pero descubrí que no fue así cuando comenzó a acosarme siguiéndome a todos lados para convencerme que entre a su club según él porqué tenía todas las características para entrar a su club y sobre todo para ser amigo suyo. Yo solo lo ignoraba, no me interesaba eso, nunca me intereso tener amigos y menos hacer esa ridiculez de entrar a un grupito de chicos majos que se lucen cada que tienen oportunidad. Poco a poco me empecé a comportar como me nacía hacerlo, no como quería mi padre que me comportaba. Era floja en clases como me gustaba serlo, pero Itachi no se daba por vencido a pesar que llevara un mes rechazando sus ofertas para almorzar con él y sus amigos, de darme un aventón a mi casa, en resumen de juntarme con ellos. Incluso Deiddara y Sasori se le unían en sus acosos. En ese mes no solo tuve que vivir con el acoso de esos tres, sino también de varias chicas que se hacían llamar mi club de fans, pero como todo las ignoraba y cuando alguna se me declaraba simplemente la rechazaba. –Sasuke la miro como diciéndole: "¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Sakura?" y Luka solo suspiro con pesadez. –Mi poco empeño en clases contando que entre a mediación del siclo escolar hizo que mis calificaciones sean pésimas, en la única que era buena era en matemáticas porque es la única materia que me es demasiado fácil aunque no preste atención. El tutor de la clase al ver mis notas me puso un tutor para que me ayude a ponerme al corriente y ese fue Haruno Gaara, lo eligió a él porque a pesar de ser igual de inteligente que Itachi era más serio y pensaba que era mejor influencia que tu hermano. –Sasuke no dudo del criterio del maestro después de todo sabía que tenía razón. –así fue como comencé a conocer más a Gaara. –el pelinegro no era tonto, sabía que ella sentía algo por el pelirrojo más al ver como se expresa de él, además que ese apego con Gaara cuando creyó que Luka era hombre era extraño, ahora entendía el porqué, pero quería confirmarlo. –desde que lo vi pensé que era atractivo, pero no al grado de tomar mi interés. Pasaron las semanas me fue gustando su carácter, su forma tan sincera de ser, su forma tan apegada y protectora hacia su familia, esa actitud hogareña, ese carácter fuerte, en si me gustaba todo de él. Gaara y su familia es completamente opuesta a la mía. Sin darme cuenta me convertí en un amigo para él y él para mí, fue mi primer amigo en verdad. Así que para pasar más tiempo con Gaara acepte entrar al raro club de Itachi, así fue como fui conociendo a los demás y sin darme cuenta todos se convirtieron en mis amigos y yo de ellos, sus personalidades únicas y algo locas me fueron ganando al grado de agradarme, pero aun así seguía mas apegada a Gaara. Hasta que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Gaara era diferente a lo que sentía por los demás. Era algo que jamás había sentido, ni incluso por mi hermana, que aunque nunca lo demostré ella es lo más importante para mí, pero drásticamente de un tiempo para acá Gaara se convirtió en mi prioridad, en el ser que mas me importa. Cuando le conté eso a Kakashi me dijo que lo que yo sentía era un sentimiento llamado amor. Gaara se convirtió en mi fortaleza al igual que en mi debilidad, hago y hare cualquier cosa porque él sea feliz. Comprendí y acepte ese sentimiento, aunque siéndote sincera me costó mucho trabajo aceptar el sentir algo así, sobre todo cuando sabia que me haría débil, pero también me di cuenta que al aceptarlo hizo que me sintiera mejor y dejara de frustrarme.

Me duele ver a Gaara estando con otras mujeres y que me cuente sus experiencias con ellas. Me duele haber estado ahí cuando tuvo su primera mujer y saber que no fui yo. Me duele escuchar cuando le gusta una chica porque me da miedo que esa mujer llegue a enamorarlo y perderlo completamente. Pero lo que más me duele es no poder besarlo, abrazarlo o siquiera tocarlo de la forma que deseo hacerlo porque él me ve como un hombre, como su mejor amigo. –Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella, entendía lo que sentía, él mismo sentía lo mismo por la hermana menor del hombre que ella ama. –no quiero que sepa la verdad porque sé que eso lo decepcionara y lo perderé.

No te mentiré diciendo que no sabía que le gustaba a Sakura porque si lo note desde que me vio. Solo que la ignoraba y hacia no darme cuenta, e incluso no le prestaba atención para no agrandar esa atracción, porque como sabrás jamás podre corresponderle, no porque no me gusten las mujeres sino porque mi corazón ya es ocupado por alguien más. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. –No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de dejar avanzar esa mentira con Karin porque esa fue la llave de todo el enrollo en el que estoy metida ahora. –los ojos de la peli-gris mostraron frustración. –Sé que todas las mentiras que he acumulado algún día saldrán a la luz si no es por mi lo harán por si solas, pero como cualquier persona trato de alargar el momento en el que se descubran.

Esa mentira con Karin fue el interruptor para que Sakura mostrara sufrimiento, pero créeme que jamás imagine que eso pasaría. Siéndote sincera ni siquiera pensé en eso o en ella cuando mentí sobre la relación que supuestamente tenia con Karin. Muy pocas veces me ha importado si otra persona sufre por mi causa y Sakura no es la excepción. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –pero no conté con que si Sakura sufría también lo hacia Gaara, una de las pocas personas que me importa su sufrimiento. Gaara ama demasiado a su hermana aunque no lo demuestre mucho y le duele que ella sufra, desgraciadamente yo no note eso a tiempo. Entonces una discusión que Gaara tuvo conmigo porque él me culpaba del sufrimiento de Sakura, me confesó que le enojaba que por mi culpa Sakura sufría y yo solté la lengua de más después de que él me haya dicho que el su hermana sea feliz lo hace feliz a él, mi debilidad hacia él me hizo hablar a lo pendejo, reaccione sin pensar y dije que también amaba a Sakura para que él esté contento. Juro que trate de evitarlo, de hacer que Sakura se decepcione de mí. –Sasuke recordó cómo se comporto en la cena del viernes en la casa de los Haruno.— Una cosa llevo a la otra y Sakura termino confesándose y yo no pude rechazarla porque sabía que si hacia sufrir a Sakura con mi rechazo Gaara me odiaría porque según yo la amo, sería ilógico que diciéndole eso yo termine rechazándola haciéndola sufrir supuestamente por nada ante los ojos de Gaara. El solo pensar que el me odie.— Mitzy toco su pecho justo donde tiene el corazón y Sasuke pudo notar dolor en su mirada. –me duele y mucho.— Sasuke la entendió, eso mismo sentía él de solo pensar que Sakura la llegue a odiar. –prefiero mil veces que mi padre me encuentre y me obligue a casarme, a que Gaara me odie. –Sasuke sabía que no mentía, sentía la sinceridad en sus palabras y mirada. Suspiro con pesadez.

-La única forma de que Gaara no te odie y llegue a perdonarte es sabiendo la verdad por ti. Créeme entre menos lo engañes él sabrá comprenderte. Tal vez se enoje, pero lo conozco y sé que si le cuentas lo que me dijiste él te entenderá. –dice con seriedad.

-Tengo miedo. –confesa con sinceridad. – ¿dime? ¿si estuvieras en mi lugar harías eso?—pregunta mirándolo a los ojos y Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada.

-No lo sé. –confiesa sincero y luego suelta un largo suspiro. –de mi parte Gaara ni nadie más se enterará. Comprendo que la única que debe hablar eres tú. Si no quieres que te odie, te recomiendo que se lo digas antes que entere de otra forma. Como lo hice yo por ejemplo. –dice con burla. –mantén valor y díselo. –una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica.

-Tienes toda la razón. –dice amigable pero a los pocos segundos su rostro se deformo formando un puchero y Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca. – ¡pero ahora no puedo! ¡La cague aceptando estar con Sakura! ¡Si le digo la verdad ahora es seguro que me entienda, pero me odiara por hacer sufrir a su hermana creándole falsas esperanzas! –dice con pesar mientras cascadas de lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-Bueno eso sí. Se enojara porque no le dijiste la verdad antes de involucrar a Sakura en esto. –dice pensativo deprimiéndola más

-¡Lo sé! Debí parar mis mentiras antes, pero me vi atrapada y reaccione como la tarada que soy. –de pronto su depresión paso y lo miro con un aura brillante haciendo que Sasuke comience a darle miedo esa bipolaridad, ahora entendía porque se lleva bien con su hermano y demás amigos. – ¿Qué tal si finjo morirme y después regreso como mi hermana gemela y conquisto a Gaara?

-Debes dejar de leer los libros que lee mi hermano.—dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrado y en la frente le aparecieron franjas negras.

-Solo bromeaba. –dice divertida y Sasuke rodo los ojos, esa chica de Luka casi ni hablaba y ahora que lo hace es para decir puras pendejecez. –la única forma que se me ocurre para salir de este enrollo sin que Sakura sufra es que ella se enamore de alguien más.

-No haces más que huir. –dice con fastidio. –de igual forma cuando le digas la verdad a Gaara se sacara de onda porque fuiste novia de su hermana por un tiempo engañándola.

-Lo sé, pero le explicare bien las cosas a Gaara y le diré que si no se lo dije antes fue para que Sakura no sufra. Ya sabes, ella amando a alguien más no le afectara tanto saber lo mío. –dice alzando sus cejar haciéndose la inteligente y Sasuke rodo los ojos. –además no creo que Sakura me ame, más bien esta deslumbrada con mi apariencia. –dice con arrogancia haciendo una pose según ella cool y Sasuke estaba seguro que se la aprendió a su hermano. –y no la culpo, soy tanto una belleza como hombre como mujer.

-Como digas. –dice con fastidio, él más que nadie sabe que a locos como esos solo se les sigue la corriente, tiene uno de esos en casa y ya sabe cómo tratarlos.

-¿hermano de Itachi me ayudas? –dice poniendo cara de cachorro mojado y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –tú conoces a Sakura mejor que nadie.

-¿No me digas que quieres hacerle como en los mangas o fanfic: cambiar mi apariencia porque según tú cambiándome seré un adonis que lograra conquistar a Sakura? –pregunta mirándolo como si la sola idea se le hiciera estúpida y surrealista.

-La verdad no pensé en eso. Mi idea era que como la conoces muy bien me ayudarías a buscar al hombre de su sueños o la menos me dirás como es. –dice pensativa y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime.

-El hombre de sus sueños eres tú, bueno tu como hombre. Así que deja de joderme y bajarme más el autoestima. –dice con molestia. Mitzy se pone de pie y se sienta alado de él sonriéndole levemente provocando que Sasuke la mire como bicho raro.

-La amas mucho ¿verdad? –Sasuke ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa y en sus mejillas apareció un leve sonrojo.

-No sé dé que hablas. –dice nervioso.

-He notado que la amas desde la primera vez que los vi juntos y tu actitud de ahorita te delata. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –si no me hubieras comprendido cuando te conté mi historia te hubiera chantajeado diciendo: di algo de mi secreto y todos en especial Sakura se enterara de que la amas, incluso puedo conseguir pruebas. –a Sasuke se le sombre lo frente de azul pensando que con esa mujer era un le ayudas porque le ayudas. –pero como te dije hace un momento, no quería obligarte, quiero quitarme esa maña de hacer las cosas a mi modo obligando a las personas. –dice pensativa aun así Sasuke seguía mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. –cambiando de tema, no soy de las personas que creen que cambiando de físico la persona que tanto has amado y que nunca te ha hecho caso lo hará de la noche a la mañana solo y simplemente por tener um aspecto apuesto, si llega a prestarte atención una persona así es porque es algo superficial y solo se siente atraído. Y siéndote sincera no creo que Sakura sea superficial, aunque también como toda persona se deja deslumbrar por un aspecto hermoso, pero la verdad yo creo que a Sakura la enamoras más con la forma de ser de uno mismo. Ella no me conoce, se siente deslumbrada por mi físico y como nunca se ha enamorado lo confunde con amor, pero te aseguro que conociéndome más a fondo dejare de gustarle porque no soy el tipo de persona que es de su agrado, mucho menos su príncipe azul. Veo más a su príncipe azul a una persona como tú. –Sasuke ensancha los ojos. –no sé ha dado cuenta que tu eres lo que ella busca: un hombre fiel que solo es tierno con ella, que daría lo que sea porque sea feliz y eso al ser su amigo lo deberías saber.

-Eso no es verdad, siendo así ella desde cuando se habría enamorado de mí. –dice decepcionado.

-Ella puede que lo esté como puede que no lo esté porque no se ha dado cuenta de que eres lo que ella busca, que eso que piensa que soy esta en ti.

-Y decías no conocer a Sakura. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-No la conozco pero soy observadora, puedo saber cómo son las personas o lo que piensan con solo observar sus actitudes y forma de hablar. –dice con fastidio. –puede que sea un don o no, pero es muy útil.

Mira Sasuke lo que te falta a ti es dejarle ver a Sakura lo que tiene estando contigo, lo que siempre le has ofrecido sin pedir nada a cambio y lo que puede perder si sigue teniendo esa venda en los ojos que se llama amistad, que no le deja ver lo que realmente eres y haces por ella. Hazle ver que podría llegar la mujer que le quite la persona que siempre busco y su venda no le dejo ver, y para hacer eso yo te podría ayudar. –dice amigable sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –no necesitas cambiar tu físico. Mi consejo es que solo cambies tu físico si tú no te sientes a gusto con el. Que lo hagas solo porque tu quieres, no cambies porque quieres gustarle a alguien porque entonces no serias tu mismo. Además pienso que si Sakura comienza a fijarse en ti simplemente porque cambiaste de físico entonces no te ama en verdad, solo es atracción. Yo te ayudare para que Sakura vea lo que vales y que note que lo que siempre busco esta en ti. Lo hago porque quiero también arreglar las cosas y como pago por guardar mi secreto hasta que yo lo diga y cuando tú quieras cambiaras de físico entonces también te ayudare. –Sasuke no sabía que responder, pero sabía que no perdía nada, al contrario si funcionaba ganaba mucho y por Sakura haría lo que sea, si por lo menos llega a tener una posibilidad por muy leve que sea de que ella lo ame un poquito lo hará.

-Acepto tu ayuda. –Mitzy le sonrío amigable y Sasuke le sonrío levemente.

**Continuara**

**a k no se lo esperaban? jojojo luka/mitzy y sasuke aliandose para conkistar al haruno ke les gusta jajjajajaja... ambos se identifican por lo ke sienten, es normal ke si hablan con sinceridad terminen haciendose amigos ^^ ademas ke no me agrada la idea de poner a sasuke aka bien guapo y d la nada saku se fije en el, aun asi sasuke cambiara su aspecto poniendose bien buenote, pero claro eso pasara cuando sasuke se sienta preparado y mas ke nada sera poko a poko u.u lo ke si les digo es ke el sasusaku se acerca, a parttir dl sig kapp comenzaremos a ver el intenteres de saku hacia sasukito wuajajajajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado, disculpen por traumarlos con el beso saku-luka, jajajaja pero era necesario, ademas ke me parecio gracioso jojojo**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	6. ¿O soy yo?

**¿O soy yo o…?**

Todos los estudiantes iban saliendo del edificio de clases para ya irse a sus casas. Entre la multitud iban los sexy boys dejando ver esos aires de grandeza que los caracterizaban.

Luka vio a Sakura esperándola en el portón siendo acompañada por sus amigos que seguramente no la quisieron dejar sola mientras esperaba.

-Nos vemos mañana. –dice indiferente Luka alzando una mano en son de despedida mientras se adelantaba, al ver a todos a Sakura esperándolo lo entendieron haciendo que Itachi, Deidara y Sasori sonrían burlones.

-¡¿iras a comer a la casa? –pregunta en un grito Gaara haciendo que Luka detenga su paso y voltee a verlo sonriéndole de forma torcida.

-Tengo un compromiso. Lo dejamos para después. –al terminar de decirlo le guiña un ojo juguetón haciendo que Gaara rodé los ojos, últimamente a Luka le ha dado por mariconear con él.

-¡A por ella matador! –grita Sasori divertido y Luka ríe levente sorprendiéndolos a todos, ya que no es de los que ríe divertido muy comúnmente, ensancharon los ojos viendo como este regresaba su mirada al frente siguiendo su camino.

-¿O soy yo o este día Luka andaba de lo más contento? –pregunta extrañado Deidara.

-Yo también note eso, pero como no lo conozco bien pensé que era normal.—dice sorprendido Suigetsu.

-Pues ya somos tres lo que lo notamos. –dice Sasori sorprendido. –incluso rió.

-Si y la risa tan linda que tiene mi hijo y no la saca tanto. –dice meloso Itachi. –pero imagino que Lukita está contento porque finalmente esta con la chica que le gusta. –dice pensativo y sus amigos se pusieron pensativos no creyéndose que solo este contento por eso aunque conociendo a Luka nada se sabe, incluso con ellos es misterioso. –espero no llegues a sentir celos de tu propia hermana Gaarita. –dice juguetón pasándole un brazo por sus hombros de forma amigable y Gaara lo mira de reojo sin entender. –hasta el día de ayer Luka ha estado contigo siempre, nada más le decías ven y él iba o incluso no necesitabas decírselo siempre llegaba, lo sé porque somos vecinos. Pero ayer solo fue y dejo a Saku-chan a su casa y se fue.

A Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo bien informado que estaba, ya se lo imaginaba espiando por su ventana cuando llega o se va Luka de su casa.

– Ahora parece ser que hará lo mismo, en pocas palabras Lukita desde ayer solo pasara más tiempo con Sakurita que contigo.

-Ahora que lo pienso es verdad y no ira mucho a comer a tu casa para que tu padre no lo mate por andar de novio con su bebita. –dice pensativo Sasori.

-Conociendo al señor Haruno cuando se entere pegara el grito en el cielo así que es probable que Lukita no quiera ir a tu casa mucho para que no lo descubra y termine castrándolo. –dice pensativo Deidara.

-No sean idiotas, Luka sabe defenderse de mi padre además que tiene la protección de mi hermana y madre…

-Y la tuya. –interrumpe burlón Itachi haciendo que Gaara bufe no le estaba gustando como estaba hablando Itachi, como si intentara insinuar algo y lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía qué.

-De igual manera, si Luka no va por eso ya me lo hubiera dicho, así que en verdad tiene cosas que hacer. Dejen de ser paranoicos. . —dice indiferente. –en cuanto a encelarme porque Luka pase más tiempo con mi hermana que conmigo es algo estúpido. Yo soy su amigo y Sakura su novia, no tengo porque encelarme. –dice cortante comenzando a caminar furioso.

-¿O soy yo o se enojo en verdad? –pregunta Sasori burlón.

-Se enojo en verdad. –dice Deidara juguetón.

-Pero ¿por qué? No dijeron nada para que se enoje. –dice pensativo Suigetsu e Itachi le acaricia el cabello como si fuera un pobre cachorro bajo la lluvia, de esos que provocan lastima.

-Porque al igual que tu no se da cuenta de nada. –dice con burla Itachi haciendo que Suigetsu lo mire sin entender.

-Si, no se da cuenta de na… espera ¿darse cuenta de qué? –pregunta Deidara sin entender haciendo que a Itachi y Pain les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-De que Luka le está quitando su hermanita, menso.—dice Sasori mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-Ahhh. –exclaman Deidara y Suigetsu entendimiento. Pain se golpea la frente resignado e Itachi ríe divertido.

-Si, no se da cuenta que la hermana que tanto cela le será rebatada por su mejor amigo, así que cuando caiga en eso será divertido ver como se frustra no sabiendo que hacer porque él mismo dio su permiso a esa relación. –dice de forma malvada Itachi haciendo que sus tres mosqueteros rían igual.

_-(¿era eso? O.O yo pensé que en verdad Gaara no se da cuenta que siente algo por Luka dejando ver que el verdadero gay del grupo es Gaara O.O… pff me monte mi novela, es imposible que Gaara sea gay y guste de Luka -.- eso de juntarme tanto con esos cuatro tarados como que me pego lo estúpido u.u)_ –Pain soltó un largo suspiro.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola! –saluda despreocupado Luka al llegar donde están Sakura y sus amigos.<p>

-¡Hola Luka-kun! –saluda Sakura algo apenada.

-Oye ayer no te lo pude decir pero ya que eres novio de Sakura-chan de una vez te advierto que si le eres infiel o la haces sufrir te castro dattebayo. –dice con firmeza Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo y Luka rodo los ojos.

-¡Ayy…! ¡tarado no molestes a Luka-kun! –dice Ino jalándole las orejas.

-¡Suéltame oxigenada, me duele! –se queja el rubio, los demás los veían con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Bueno Luka-kun es un gusto conocerte. ¡Nos vemos! –dice amablemente dando media vuelta llevándose consigo a Naruto aun jalándolo de las orejas.

-Par de problemáticos. –dice con aburrimiento Shikamaru. –nos vemos. –dice dando media vuelta también alcanzando a los primos rubios.

-Siento lo de mis amigos, están algo locos. –dice apenada Sakura mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con locos. –dice despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros retándole importancia.

-En eso te doy la razón, pero te recuerdo que eres uno de ellos. –dice con burla Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura por su forma tan confianzuda, según tenía entendido no se hablaban e incluso pensaba que a Sasuke le caía mal Luka.

-Con el tiempo se termina pegando así que cuídate que probablemente no te salves, después de todo vives con uno de esos locos. –dice con burla Luka sorprendiendo más a Sakura, no solo Sasuke le hablo confianzudo sino que Luka le contesto haciendo que se pregunte ¿desde cuándo esos dos se hablan para llevarse así? Hasta ayer estaba segura que esos dos ni se miraban o siquiera el saludo se dirigían.

-No me asustes. –dice con temor y Luka le sonríe de forma torcida.

-¿nos vamos? –dice algo seria Sakura, se sentía excluida y en cierta parte sintió celos, mas no sabía si era porque Luka le hablaba y le sonreía a Sasuke como nunca lo había hecho con ella o porque Sasuke se había hecho amigo de alguien más sin que ella lo haya ayudado.

-¿Eh? –Sasuke la mira extrañado mientras que Luka sonrió con diversión. –a bueno yo me voy aparte. Nos vemos. –dice serio pensando que Sakura se molesto porque le hablara así a Luka.

-Vente con nosotros Sasuke. –dice Luka con tranquilidad. –vives frente a la casa de Sakura no entiendo el porqué irte solo. ¿verdad? –pregunta mirando a Sakura que estaba sorprendida por la petición y a la vez desilusionada porque no se iría sola con Luka.

Sasuke miro a Sakura notando su desilusión, pero suspiro con pesadez entendiéndola, además ahora que sabía que Luka era mujer no le daban celos, después de todo sabía que no llegarían a nada.

-No es nece…

-Insisto Sasuke-kun. –dice sonriéndole con amabilidad, sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba y Sakura se sorprendió porque la mostrara con Sasuke, pero hubo algo que la molesto más.

_-(¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Por muy mi novio que sea solo yo puedo llamar a Sasuke-kun así, si acaso Ino-chan, pero la cerda puede hacerlo porque tiene derecho de antigüedad al conocerlo desde niños. _–Sakura apretó fuertemente los puños detalle que no paso desapercibido por Luka haciéndola sonreír triunfante. –_… espera ¿Qué me pasa? O.O es Luka y es mi novio ¿Por qué me enoja que llame así a mi amigo?)_ –Sakura frunció el entrecejo ante sus raros pensamientos y sensaciones.

-Eto… -Sasuke no hallaba que decir había notado la molestia en Sakura, pero él pensó que era porque quería estar a solas con Luka, eso lo deprimió porque le hizo sentir que su presencia le molestaba cuando antes nunca había pasado.

-¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! –dice caminando a él y pasándole un brazo por su hombro de forma amigable, aunque se tuvo que poner de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Cuando se lo dijo noto la molestia en Sakura por llamarlo así, por lo que decidió llamarlo así de ahora en adelante cada que este con Sakura. –eres el mejor amigo de mi novia y por ende quiero tratarte más para que ella se sienta a gusto sabiendo que su novio y mejor amigo se llevan bien. –dice mirándolo de una forma en la que Sasuke supo que no iba dejar de insistir al menos que accediera.

En cuanto Sakura no entendía nada, no entendía lo que sentía y porque se enojaba por eso si Luka tenía razón, debería sentirse feliz de que su novio y mejor amigo se lleven bien, pero en vez de eso se enojaba, pensaba que algo andaba mal sin contar que no entendía desde cuando Luka era amigable con gente que apenas conocía, el Luka que conocía o había observado era algo antisocial con los que apenas conocía.

-Bueno… -Sasuke miraba a Sakura notándola metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sakura te molesta que Sasuke-kun se vaya con nosotros? –pregunta Luka sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Claro que no. —dice rápidamente, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, amigo que tanto quiere y por su raras sensaciones que aseguraba no venían al caso tratara de aparentar que no las siente. –vamos Sasuke-kun no te hagas del rogar. –dice con amabilidad y Sasuke suspira con pesadez esperando.

-Vamos. –dice comenzando a caminar.

-Vamos. –Luka extiende su mano hacia Sakura y esta le sonríe levemente tomándola, en eso Luka ve a Gaara caminar hacia ellos y alza una ceja. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te irás con Itachi? –pregunta cuando llego a ellos.

-Prefiero irme solo y a pie que aguantarlos, andan insoportables. –dice con fastidio el pelirrojo pero el ver que tenían las manos entrelazadas le molesto, no sabia porque le molesto pero intuía que eran sus celos de hermano.

-Bueno vente con nosotros. –ofrece amigable Luka y Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no porque le moleste que su hermano vaya con ellos sino porque le molesto notar que el ver que Luka le ofrece a su hermano acompañarlos no le molesto como le molesto cuando se lo pidió a Sasuke, pero pensó que era porque ya que sabía que no se iría sola con él pues agregarle uno mas no importaba.

-No quiero hacer mal tercio. –dice cortante.

-No lo harás, va Sasuke-kun con nosotros. –dice volteando hacia donde estaba el pelinegro viendo que ya iba unos pasos adelante.

-¿Sasuke-Kun? –dice extrañado Gaara, su amigo no era de llamar a los chicos así, a él nunca lo llamo Gaara-kun o Gaara-chan. – _(¿Qué demonios me importa eso? Por mí que llame como quiera a la demás gente ¬¬ aquí lo más importante es saber ¿desde cuándo Luka le habla a Sasuke? Ni cuándo vamos con Itachi lo hace ¬¬ es mas Sasuke siempre lo mira con odio)_ –Gaara se quiso dar de topes con la pared al pensar tanta cosa estúpida a su parecer. –_(las malditas palabras de Itachi me hacen enojarme por la nada ¬¬)_

-¡Espéranos Sasuke-kun! –grita Luka haciendo que el pelinegro detenga su carrera y voltee a verlo con fastidio.

-¡No me digas Sasuke-kun idiota, te oyes bien joto! –grita con fastidio haciendo que Gaara se extrañe, esos dos parecían tenerse mucha confianza lo que le hacía preguntarse: ¿cuándo demonios paso? ¿desde cuándo se hablan? ¿Por qué él no lo sabía? ¿lo sabrá Itachi?

-Vamos, porque ese Sasuke-kun no tiene paciencia. –dice divertido Luka caminando hacia Sasuke sin soltar la mano de Sakura y Gaara los siguió caminando alado de ellos, ambos Haruno notando lo hablador que estaba Luka y lo que enojaba a ambos es que andaba así con Sasuke.

-¿desde cuándo se llevan así? Pensé que no se hablaban. –pregunta Gaara cuando alcanzaron a Sasuke y ahora caminaban junto con él.

No se aguanto las ganas de preguntar. Al instante Luka y el pelinegro lo miraron de reojo y Sakura puso atención a la respuesta, se moría por saberla y agradecía que su hermano lo preguntara.

-Desde ayer. –dice cortante Sasuke.

-¿Ayer? ¿Solo llevan un día hablándose y ya se llevan así? Siempre has sido poco hablador y de los que no agarran confianza al poco tiempo Luka, no sabía que habías cambiado. –dice en forma de reproche Gaara sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Luka, no entendían porque lo decía en esa forma mientras que Sakura agradecía que su hermano este ahí y haga las preguntas que ella quería hacer.

-Tú también eres de los que no agarran confianza con facilidad Sasuke-kun. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa Sakura, aparentando tranquilidad.

-Ayer fue Sasuke a mi casa a dejarme un libro que le preste a Itachi. –los Haruno se sorprendieron al saber que el pelinegro haya ido a la casa de Luka.

_-(¿Por qué siempre tiene que ver Itachi en todo lo que me molesta? ¬¬ espera ¿Por qué me molesta que el pelos de pollo va__ya a casa de Luka? ¬¬)_ –Gaara frunció el entrecejo molesto consigo mismo. – ¡Vaya! Si que has cambiado entonces Luka. Si mal no recuerdo te tomo meses tener confianza conmigo y los demás como para llevarte con nosotros como lo haces con Sasuke. –dice indiferente.

Sasuke y Luka se miraron de reojo entre sí, el pelirrojo parecía celoso, pero celoso ¿por qué? Se preguntaban, aunque Mitzy negó divertida llegando a la conclusión de que era probable de que Gaara estaba celoso porque pensaba que lo había reemplazado con Sasuke quitándole su lugar de mejor amigo, sabía que el pelirrojo era posesivo con todo y comprobó ahorita que hasta con los amigos.

-La verdad. –dice Luka con seriedad. –ayer que Sasuke fue a mi departamento paso algo que nos conecto. –dice con melancolía como si recordara un bello momento. Sakura y Gaara ensancharon los ojos.

-Oye no digas esas cosas o se puede malinterpretar. –dice molesto Sasuke. –solo fui a su departamento y conversamos haciendo que nos demos cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en comú…

-Y nos enamoramos e hicimos el amor. Lo siento Sakura te fui infiel. –dice con burla Luka viendo divertida la cara llena de horror de los Haruno.

-Te lo dije ayer pero lo vuelvo a hacer. –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –casi no hablas y cuando te da por hacerlo solo lo haces para decir puras pendejadas. –Luka amplia su sonrisa. –no le crean, esta algo loco. Simplemente nos agarramos fácilmente confianza. –dice indiferente no mostrando el fastidio que sentía por dar explicaciones, pero esa loca hacia que las diera mientras que los Haruno suspiraron aliviados.

-Andas muy bromista Luka. –dice con molestia Gaara.

-Y tú muy celoso cariño, pero no tienes porque, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y nadie te reemplazara. Sasuke-kun solo es uno más. Tú eres el chingón. –dice con burla y Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

Sakura no se sorprendía por como lo llamo o lo que le dijo ya que había oído en días pasados que se llevaban así haciéndole suponer que así era su amistad.

-No digas las cosas de una forma que se malinterpreten. –regaña Sasuke con fastidio y Gaara se molesto mas, ese pelinegro le había quitado las palabras de la boca, además él era el único que regañaba a Luka, por mucho que se lleven ese pelinegro no tenía el derecho. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, bufo dándose cuenta que Luka tenía razón, estaba celoso, celoso de que ese pelinegro le quite su lugar de mejor amigo.

_-(ahora soy celoso hasta con mis amigos ¬¬… es solo una idiotez)_ –solo te aclaro Luka que no soy celoso, simplemente tenia curiosidad. –dice indiferente.

-Oh ahora se le dice así a los celos, curioso. –dice con burla Sasuke y Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada, ese niñato nunca le había caído bien porque andaba de chicle con su hermana mirándola soñador, pero ahora le caía peor.

-Sa…

-Sasuke-kun no seas irónico con Gaara-kun. –regaña de forma juguetona Luka y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, por muy su novio que sea la única que regañaba a Sasuke era ella, primero le dice a su amigo como solo ella le puede decir y ahora le quita las palabras de la boca regañando a Sasuke y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que le pasaba lo mismo que a su hermano porque ella también noto que estaba celoso de que su mejor amigo lo reemplazara.

_-(nunca he sido celosa y ahora lo soy con mi mejor amigo -.- debe de ser de sangre o algo así para que mi hermano y yo tengamos el mismo síntoma -.-)_ –Sakura suspiro con pesadez mientras que Gaara no dijo más, extrañamente se sintió satisfecho al ver que Luka lo defendía y en especial le gusto que al también le llamara con el "kun" ya no le daba vueltas al asunto, estaba celoso de que le quiten su mejor amigo, no le iba seguir dando vueltas al asunto y enojarse por eso, después de todo lo ve normal, ha sabido que hay personas muy posesivas que incluso lo son con sus amigos sin importar que sean del mismo sexo, es normal en personas así y el sabe que posesivo siempre lo ha sido y aunque no le pasara antes ni con Luka ni con sus demás amigos lo asumía que se debía a que antes Luka no había sido amiguero o llevado así con alguien que acaba de conocer y solo sentía eso con él porque era con el que era más unido, aunque conozca a Itachi desde pañales ese pelinegro siempre ha sido muy amiguero y el que sean de carácter diferente no los hacía tan apegados, pero eso no significa que por eso no sean buenos amigos.

* * *

><p>Estaban Sasuke, Gaara, Luka y Sakura en el pórtico de la casa de los Haruno. Gaara miraba a Sasuke como diciéndole "tu casa es enfrente, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí" pero Sasuke ni cuenta se daba por estar mirando con aburrimiento las nubes, se le había pegado ese tic de Shikamaru.<p>

-¿no te quedaras a comer Luka-kun? –pregunta Sakura tomándolo de las manos.

-Lo siento ya hice un compromiso. –dice con tranquilidad y Sakura asintió con entendimiento.

-Oye, Itachi dijo que te daba miedo que papá se entere que seas novio de Sakura y te termine matando. Que por eso no te quedaste a comer ayer y no lo haces hoy. –dice con burla Gaara.

-Tu padre siempre me quiere matar. El que sepa que ando con Sakura intensificara sus intentos asesinos pero Hana-san no lo dejara, así que como comprenderás no lo hago por eso. –dice despreocupado pero sus ojos mostraban diversión. –cuídate y no me extrañes mucho que mañana nos veremos.

-Idiota. –dice divertido Gaara.

-Cuídate tú también y te veo mañana Sakura. –Luka le besa la frente y Gaara se voltea para no verlos, por muy inocente que sea el beso le provocaba desagrado ver a su mejor amigo en escenas melosas con su hermana, ya tenía suficiente con el trauma que se llevo ayer al verlos besarse en la boca.

-Tu también cuídate Luka-kun y vete con cuidado. –dice Sakura sonriéndole con amabilidad mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Luka asintió y volteo hacia Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun. –dice juguetón y el pelinegro lo miro asintiendo sin ver la sorpresa de los hermanos Haruno.

-¿Se van juntos? Pero Sasuke-kun vive enfrente. –dice Sakura sorprendida apuntando la casa de su amigo.

-Iré a su casa a comer. Sasuke-kun me invito. –dice despreocupado Luka.

_-(¿ósea ahora comerá en la casa de los Uchiha? Por eso no viene a la mía ¬¬)_ –Gaara miro con ojos entrecerrado a Luka dejando ver reproche mas este le sonrío juguetón.

-Yo no te invite, tú te invitaste solo ayer. –dice con reproche Sasuke y Gaara fulmino con la mirada a Luka.

-Pero tú me esperaste así que no te veo tan inconforme con la auto invitación.

-Se le llama resignación, igual sabré que vas te espere o no. –dice indiferente y Luka amplia su sonrisa juguetona. Sakura seguía sorprendida no sabía cómo reaccionar y se sentía celosa por ambas partes.

-Mamá se pondrá triste al saber que cambiaste sus platillos por los de Uchiha-san. –dice cortante Gaara.

-No los cambio, solo iré a darle una probada al arte culinario de Mikoto-san. —dice divertido. –deja esos celos Gaarita que ya sabes que eres el único. –dice juguetón.

-Ni quien este celoso idiota. Por mi haz lo que quieras, solo que no dejes que mamá se entere que la cambiaste por Uchiha-san. –dice indiferente. –vamos Sakura. –dice cortante tomando la mano de su hermana y dando media vuelta con ella.

-Yo amar a los Haruno… Gaa-chan, siempre serán los primeros. –dice burlón.

-Idiota. –gruñe Gaara sin voltear y adentrándose a la casa.

-¿O soy yo o se puso celoso de mi Gaara desde que salimos de la escuela? –pregunta extrañado Sasuke y Luka asintió. – ¡genial! –exclama irónico. –ahora no solo se cela porque me junte con su hermana sino que se cela porque le quito la persona de sus oscuros deseo y yo que pensé que era heterosexual. –dice con fastidio. –y para agregarle mas al asunto Sakura se encelo porque le quito atención de su novio ¿o debo decir novia?

-¡Jajajaja…! te equivocas, Gaara no se encelo porque sienta algo por mí que no sea amistad. Es posesivo con todo y piensa que su lugar de mejor amigo está siendo remplazado. –dice con seguridad y Sasuke al notarlo se sorprende por lo mucho que lo conoce y su observación. –en cuanto a lo de Sakura mas bien te celo a ti ante mi acercamiento hacia ti.

-No lo creo. Para Sakura solo soy un amigo. –dice indiferente.

-Yo también solo soy un amigo para Gaara aun así me celo. Piénsalo, son hermanos, deben de ser iguales de celosos.

-¿me estas queriendo decir que Sakura sintió su lugar de mejor amiga reemplazado por ti y tiene celos de amiga? –pregunta impresionado.

-Puede ser que sean celos de amiga. –dice alzando sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

-¿Si no lo son de que mas?

-Te lo dejo de tarea. –dice con burla dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la casa Uchiha y Sasuke bufa haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Bueno, igualmente con saber que me cela como amigo me agrada. –dijo sonriendo de forma bobalicona.

-Si, se siente genial porque sientes que le importas aunque sea como amigo. –Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. –por cierto si quieres causar sus celos deja que te llame Sasuke-kun, pude notar cómo le molesta eso.

-¿Por qué le molestaría? No le molesta cuando Ino me llama y lo hace siempre. –dice extrañado.

-Ni idea, pero conmigo le molesto que lo dijera. –dice despreocupada y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y se hizo a un lado dejando que Luka pase, ya estando adentro ambos cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –grito.

-¡Bienvenido Sasuke-chan! –dijo de forma cálida Mikoto que venía entrando a la sala desde la cocina, tenía la cabeza agachada por estar viendo como se limpiaba las manos en el delantal, por lo que no lo había visto. –ya va estar la comida hijo… ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta al momento de levantar la mirada, pero al ver a Luka sus ojos brillaron con emociona. – ¡kya…! –grita estilo fan girl y Sasuke rodó los ojos. Mikoto corrió hacia Luka y lo abrazo restregando su mejilla con la de él. – ¡pero si es uno de los lindos amigos de Itachi! ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ¿Luka verdad? –se separa de él y la mira emocionada.

_-(¿Por qué causo esto en todas las madres? -.- ah, lo olvide, no solo soy yo -.- los demás sexy boys causan lo mismo cada que van a casa de Hana-san y Mikoto-san u.u ya me imagino cómo se pondrán ambas cuando vean a Suigetsu -.-)_ –si, soy Luka, Mikoto-san. –dice respetuoso.

-Es verdad, eres el chico extranjero. –dice con compresión mirándola soñadora y Sasuke sintió pena ajena, su madre se veía como las fans que tenía su hermano y su grupo de amigos. –pero ¿Por qué vienes con Sasuke-chan? ¿Dónde está Itachi? –dice extrañada.

-Itachi esta seguramente dejando en sus casas a los demás chicos y…

-Es una lástima. Es genial cuando Itachi-chan trae a todos sus amigos llenando la casa de chicos guapos. –dice con pesar.

-Mamá si papá te oye se enojara. –dice Sasuke avergonzado.

-Solo digo la verdad y si tu papá se enoja pues no es raro siempre lo hace con todo. –dice despreocupada agitando la mano restándole importancia y Luka sonrío divertido, le encantaban como tanto la señora Haruno como la señora Mikoto mangoneaban a sus maridos. –pero aun no me dices Luka-kun porque viniste con Sasuke-chan y no con Itachi-chan. –dice extrañada y ambos adolescentes la miraron como diciéndole "pero tú me interrumpiste cuando iba a decirlo"

-Me he hecho buen amigo de Sasuke y él me invito a comer. De hecho Itachi no lo sabe y quiero sorprenderlo cuando me vea. –dice travieso y le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice haciendo que a Mikoto se le tornen en forma de corazón los ojos.

-Buen plan Luka-kun. –dice emocionada guiñándole un ojo también y Sasuke se golpeo la frente con fastidio.

_-(pregunta quinientos cuarenta y cinco sobre la rareza __más enigmática del mundo llamada Itachi; ¿de dónde saco lo loco Uchiha Itachi? Respuesta: de su sacrosanta madre -.-)_ –fue el pensamiento de Luka.

_-(es en momento__s como estos cuando uno le hacen creer que es adoptado o al menos lo desee -.-)_ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Itachi estaciono su automóvil en la cochera, salió de lo más feliz cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se encamino hacia la puerta de su casa jugueteando con sus llaves en uno de sus dedos mientras silbaba.<p>

-¡Ya estoy en ca…! –la frase que iba a decir cuando abrió la puerta y entro se quedo incompleta al ver a la persona que estaba de lo más tranquila sentada en el sillón de su sala viendo televisión.

-Ahmm… supongo que bienvenido. –dice Luka cuando volteo viéndolo en la entrada mirándolo sorprendido, lo que le causaba gracia mas no lo demostró.

Itachi salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo al buzón de la casa a la que entro y cuando leyó Uchiha y no Haruno regreso corriendo a su casa.

-Luka te equivocaste de casa. La de los Haruno es al frente. –dice Itachi tranquilo por saber que no fue él quien se equivoco de casa, eso sería humillante: que el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra confunda la casa donde vive con la de los vecinos.

-No me equivoque. –dice divertida recargándose en el respaldo y extendiendo sus brazos apoyándolos en el respaldo. –Sasuke-kun me invito, bueno yo me auto invite, pero a él no pareció molestarle. –Luka deseaba tener una cámara para tomarle una foto al rostro lleno de confusión de Itachi.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿invito? ¿auto invite? ¿Qué demonios pasa? Tú no le hablas a mi hermano y no te parecía interesar hacerlo. Y Sasuke te odia más que nada en este mundo.

-Solo digamos que ya somos amigos gracias al favor que le pediste ayer, nos dimos cuenta que tenemos algo en común. –dice despreocupada.

-¿No me digas que resulta que siempre si eres gay, que usas a Sakura-chan para aparentar que no y que ayer que mande a mi inocente hermano a tu casa lo sedujiste con tus facciones afeminadas y mi Sasu-chan al ser un inocente virginal y feo termino sediento y me lo volviste gay? –pregunta horrorizado.

-No digas idioteces. –dice un molesto Sasuke entrando a la sala con una bandeja en mano que tenía dos vasos de jugos y dos platos con pastel. –no soy gay y este no me sedujo. Simplemente me cayó bien y me di cuenta que no hay motivos para odiarlo, después de todo no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere y los demás no tienen la culpa que consigan con facilidad eso que quieres. –dice simplemente sabiendo que tanto Luka como Itachi le entendían sin entrar en detalles y de forma diferente.

-Cada día me sorprendes Sasuke-chan. –dice con orgullo mirando como su hermano pone la bandeja en la mesa de centro y Luka rápidamente agarra su pastel y su vaso de jugo. –a eso le llamo madurar. –dice caminando hacia Sasuke que rodó los ojos, pero cuando estaba por tomar su vaso de jugo Itachi se lo gano tomándoselo de golpe.

-¡Ve por tu propio vaso!

-¿no era para mí? –dice falsamente ofendido al terminar de beberse todo el jugo. –eres atento con Luka y con tu aniki del alma no. –dice con lamento.

-Mamá me obligo a traerle eso a Luka, no lo hice con gusto. –dice con fastidio, Luka ni los pelaba estaba más interesada en su pastel. –y créeme Itachi prefiero ser atento con todo el mundo menos contigo. –Itachi lo mira ofendido.

-Que cruel Sasu-chan. –dice dramático poniendo una mano en su pecho simulando dolerle. –mi corazón duele cada que me hablas así ¿Qué no sabes cuánto te quiero otouto?

-Por mi muérete de un paro cardiaco.

-¡MAMI SASU-CHAN QUIERE QUE ME MUERA! –a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡UCHIHA SASUKE ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO LE DESEES LA MUERTE A TU PROGIMO MENOS CUANDO ES TU HERMANO? –grita desde la cocina Mikoto y lo hizo con un tono de advertencia. Sasuke se le marco más su tic mientras bufaba y fulmino con la mirada a su hermano que lo miraba burlón.

-Chismoso.

-¡MAMI SASU-CHAN ME DIJO CHISMOSO!

-¡SASUKE NO LE DIGAS ASI A TU HERMANO MAYOR!… ¡Y TU ITACHI NO SEAS UN CHISMOSO MARICON!… ¡Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR A SASU-CHAN QUE TE CONOZCO CANIJO! –la sonrisa burlona de Itachi se borro y fue rodeado por un aura triste mientras que Sasuke era ahora el que sonreía burlón.

_-(ósea, le dijo a Sasuke que no le diga chismoso a Itachi y ella misma le dice a Itachi chismoso maricón o.O no si cada segundo compruebo que Itachi salió a Mikoto o.O)_ –ante el griterío a Luka le fue imposible escuchar y solo centrarse en su comida.

* * *

><p>Luka se quedo casi todo el día en la casa de los Uchiha, no solo comió ahí sino que también ceno. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y el gorrón como lo empezó a llamar Fugaku decidió que ya era hora de irse para pesar de Mikoto, le encantaba como ese lindo chico se comía su comida con emoción. El peli-gris se despidió de Mikoto y tanto Sasuke como Itachi lo acompañaron a la puerta.<p>

Ya yéndose Luka, Sasuke se fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea, en cuanto a Itachi camino hacia la cocina, esa sonrisa malvada que adornaba su rostro hacia ver que planeaba algo con quien sea que este en la cocina este momento.

Pero antes de llegar a la cocina se topo con su padre que venía saliendo del comedor. El pelinegro se detuvo al igual que su padre, pero al ver la mirada furiosa que su progenitor le dirigía sonrío con burla.

-Ya no invites a ese gorrón a comer. –dijo en forma de orden Fugaku e Itachi rió con diversión.

-¿Qué pasa padre de mi vidaza? ¿aun sigues molesto porque mamá prefirió darle a Luka-kun la última pieza de pescado? –pregunta con burla y Fugaku frunció el entrecejo. – ¡Lukita se comió la última pieza de la comida que tanto te gusta! –dice de forma cantarina poniendo una mano sobre sus labios dándole un aire más burlón.

-Cállate irrespetuoso. –dice molesto y una vena se hincho en su frente. –solo no lo vuelvas a traer a casa. No quiero a tu madre cerca de ese niñato.

-¡Ay no me la creo! –dice aparentando sorpresa pero sus ojos mostraban lo divertido que estaba. – estas celoso Fugaku. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo y Fugaku volteo su rostro para que Itachi no viera el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, pero para su desgracia si lo vio. – ¡jajaja…! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Estas celoso de un chico de diecisiete años! ¡Jajaja…! –Itachi se tocaba la tripa ante el tremendo ataque de risa que lo invadió y Fugaku tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja, una vena se le hincho en la frente y un aura asesina lo rodeaba. – ¡ay por kami! Tenía horas que no me reía así. –dice ya más calmado mientras se limpia las gotas de lagrimas que la risa le saco, aun así una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro. –pero mi estimado padre, de una vez te digo que no fui yo quien invito a mi querido amigo a cenar sino mas bien fue Sasukito.

Fugaku ensancho los ojos y él que había pensado que su hijo menor no soportaba a los amigos de Itachi al igual que él, pero se equivoco, se sintió traicionado, al menos antes sentía que tenía un aliado al no querer en casa a los amigos de su loco hijo mayor, pero se equivoco.

-Tendré que hablar con ese niño. –dice con firmeza dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su hijo menor y convencerlo de que esas amistades no son buenas para él. De Itachi no decía nada total ya consideraba a ese hijo suyo perdido, que desde chico se fue por el mal camino y como padre pues se tenía que resignar.

-Le diré a mamá que quieres hacer que Sasukito ya no traiga a Lukita a casa. –dice travieso y Fugaku detuvo su paso mirando de reojo a su hijo, notando la maldad en todo su ser, incluso pensó que estaba loco pero juro verle cuernos y cola de diablito.

_-(ven porque digo que ya lo perdí u.u ese niño es un demonio ¬¬)_ –Fugaku frunció el entrecejo y ya no dijo nada, yéndose de ahí, e Itachi sabía que ya no iría con su hermano a decirle el discurso de porque no debe juntarse con sus amigos.

-Bien, ya hice mi buena acción del día. –dice triunfante y camina hacia la cocina, al llegar ve a su madre de lo más feliz lavando los trastes mientras tararea una canción. –te ayudare a secarlos mami. –dice meloso mientras toma un trapo y se coloca alado de ella para ir secando los trastos.

-Gracias cariño. –dice cariñosa mientras le dedica una cálida sonrisa.

-¿te cayo muy bien Luka verdad mami? –pregunta tranquilo como si quisiera sacarle conversación y no tuviera raros planes maquilando en su cabeza.

-Si. No solo es una monada sino que se come mi comida como nadie más lo ha hecho. Se ve que la disfruta haciéndome sentir orgullosa de mi comida. –dice soñadora.

-Es que en verdad tu comida es deliciosa madre. –dice halagador y las mejillas de Mikoto se sonrojan levemente. –tu comida hace que con solo probar un bocado te sientas en el paraíso. Nosotros casi no te lo demostramos, pero es así como nos sentimos querida madre. –Mikoto tenía su ego subido hasta el cielo y un aura brillante la rodeaba. –_ (con que no sepa que Luka se pone igual con cualquier comida que ingiera está bien ¡jojojojo…!) _— ¿sabes mami? Hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer para que Luka se sienta más feliz probando tus deliciosos alimento y a la vez conseguir que Sasu-chan tenga más amigos.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta emocionada al saber que puede hacer algo así.

_-(mañana será divertido *o* ya quiero ver la cara o actitud que tomara Gaarita ¡wuajajaj__a…!) _–Itachi no mostraba esa expresión llena de maldad que se moría por mostrar, aun así sus ojos brillaban con emoción. –Pues veras mami…

**Continuar****á**

**jajajaja ese itachi es un maldito ¿ke tendra planeado el canijo? conociendolo seguro sera algo divertido jajajaja... me encanta como manipula a todo el mundo, incluso a sus mismos padres XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRIS**


	7. ¡Pelea de chicas! Sakura vs Karin

**¡Pelea de chicas! Sakura vs Karin **

Era la hora del receso y los sexy boys hacían su entrada triunfante en la cafetería, tal cual si estuvieran en una pasarela. Como siempre sus fans los miraban soñadoras.

Sasuke que estaba sentado junto con sus amigos los vio entrar y suspiro con pesadez para después bajar su mirada al par de obentos que tenía en manos. Sakura oyó el largo suspiro que soltó y lo volteo a ver notando que llevaba dos almuerzos haciendo que levante ambas cejas extrañada.

-¿Por qué dos almuerzos Sasuke-kun? ¿acaso traes el de Itachi-kun también? –pregunta curiosa haciendo que todos dirijan su atención a ellos y Sasuke vuelve a soltar un largo suspiro.

-No. Es para Luka. –todos sus amigos se sorprendieron porque el pelinegro lleve un almuerzo para Luka.

Ino, Naruto y Shikamaru sabían lo mal que le caía ese chico a Sasuke, es mas ni se hablaban y cada que lo veía quería matarlo con la mirada. En cuanto a Sakura ensancho los ojos sintiendo esa sensación de celos nuevamente pensando que Sasuke nunca le había llevado un almuerzo a ella y ahora lo hacía con Luka.

-Mamá se encariño tanto con él ayer que fue a casa que le preparo un almuerzo y me pidió que se lo entregue. –se aclara al ver esa mirada llena de molestia de la peli-rosa. –Como Itachi se va antes que yo no le pude decir que se lo entregue mejor él. –dice con fastidio. – ¿Me acompañas a entregárselo… Sakura? Así sirve que saludas a tu novio.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón frentona. –dice animada Ino. —ayer no se te vio en el receso con él y es una buena oportunidad para que toda la panda de zorras que anda tras los huesitos de Luka-kun vean que ya tiene dueña. –la peli-rosa se sonrojo, pero Ino tenía razón, tenía que dejar ver que Luka ya no era libre para que se le dejen de insinuar, así que miro decidida a Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y a este le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun. –dice con firmeza y el pelinegro suspira con pesadez mientras se pone de pie.

Ino y Naruto les echaban porras mientras que Shikamaru bostezaba con aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys llegaron a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban a comer y cada uno se sentó con tranquilidad. Una mano que sostenía un obento envuelto en un pañuelo azul se extendió sobre el hombro de Luka haciendo que este lo mire sorprendido y los demás sexy boys miran impresionados como atrás de Luka esta Sasuke extendiéndole ese almuerzo y a su lado se encontraba Sakura, pero lo que más les sorprendió es que dicho almuerzo fue extendido en el momento en el que Gaara le extendía otro obento envuelto con un pañuelo rojo.<p>

Luka miro sobre su hombro viendo que era Sasuke con cara de fastidio el que le ofrecía el obento azul, luego miro al frente viendo el obento de Gaara, su vista paso de una a otro y un aura brillante lo rodeo.

_-(tengo dos obentos *o*)_

_-(¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¿Qué se cree? Yo solo le traigo obentos a Luka, es mi derecho y deber como mejor amigo)_ –Gaara fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke y Sasuke lo ignoraba mirando atento la nuca de Luka esperando que tome el maldito almuerzo para irse de ahí, no le gustaba convivir tanto con los amigos de su hermano por miedo a que se le pegue la idiotez.

_-(es más divertido esto de lo que pensé)_ –Itachi miraba divertido como Gaara fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano menor y sus demás amigos miraban con extrañeza ese hecho, se supone que Sasuke no le habla a Luka… ¡Es más! A leguas se nota que lo odia y ahora de la nada le lleva un almuerzo y lo que más le sorprendía era que Gaara sea ahora quien fulmine con la mirada a Sasuke.

Por otro lado Sakura no entendía porque su hermano intentaba matar con la mirada a Sasuke, pensó que había desistido de intentar hacer eso hace años cuando se dio cuenta que con eso no podía matarlo o mínimo evitar que deje de ser su mejor amigo.

-La mamá de Sasuke-kun te mando esto Luka-kun. –dice Sakura rompiendo el tenso silencio que se formo.

-Mi mamá te mando esto Luka. –dice cortante Gaara fulminando a su hermana con la mirada según él por traidora y Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-No se tu, pero siento como si la novia de Luka sea Gaara en vez de Sakura y este intentando matar con la mirada a su rival, el hermano de Itachi. –dice en un susurro Sasori solo para que Deidara lo escuche.

-Lo mismo siento yo. –le susurra Deidara divertido, ninguno sin perderse detalle de lo que pesaba, sentían curiosidad de saber que obento escogerá Luka y como se lo tomara el que sea rechazado.

-¿Qué no Sakura debería ponerse celosa porque dos hombres le ofrecen un almuerzo a su novio y ella no le da nada? –le pregunta Suigetsu en un susurro a Pain y este asintió dándole la razón.

-Bien Luka ¿Qué almuerzo escogerás? Por un lado está el que mi lindo hermanito lleno de espinillas te ofrece. –dice Itachi como si fuera un reportero poniendo su puño frente a sus labios simulando un micrófono ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke. –almuerzo que mi sacrosanta madre preparo con mucho amor. ¿o escogerás el almuerzo que Gaarita te ofrece?

Luka pasa su pupila de un almuerzo a otro, luego mira los ojos de Gaara notando como este le decía "si no escoges el mío juro que te castro", la verdad eso no le dio miedo a Luka después de todo no tenia pajarito que le corten, así que seguía tan tranquilo como casi siempre.

Itachi acerco el micrófono improvisado a los labios de Luka, y Sasuke rodaba los ojos harto de que se le hagan de emoción, solo tenía que tomar el estúpido almuerzo para ya irse a su mesa y comer, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Por mi no hay problema. Tomare ambos. –dice Luka extendiendo su mano para tomar ambos pero Gaara alejo su almuerzo y solo pudo tomar el que Sasuke le ofrecía.

-Bien ahora m…

-Escoge solo uno. –ordena Gaara sorprendiendo a sus amigos y hermana ante el tono lleno de furia que mostraba por algo tan ridículo. –y tu Uchiha no te vayas hasta que este idiota tragón escoja solo uno de los dos almuerzos. –Sasuke alza una ceja mirándolo como el loco que es, pero suspiro con pesadez e igual se quedo.

-¡Mis queridos televidentes esto se pone cada vez mejor! –decía Itachi tomándose enserio su papel de reportero.

-¿Por qué escoger uno si quiero los dos? –pregunta con lamento Luka y sus ojos se nublaron queriendo llorar.

-Escoge solo uno Luka. –ordena tétrico el pelirrojo y Sakura comprobó que su hermano ya había terminado volviéndose loco, sabía que el juntarse tanto tiempo con sus amigos lo terminaría haciendo enloquecer y ese día había llegado.

-No exageres Haruno, solo deja que tome ambos y ya. –dice con fastidio Sasuke, ya se quería ir de ahí antes de que llamen la atención de todos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de nadie, ya tenía suficiente publico con los amigos de su hermano que lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo un programa de concursos.

-Escogerá uno y ya. –dice firme Gaara fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Hermano estás exagerando, pareces…

-Celoso. –Pain termina la frase de Sakura.

Gaara apretó la mandíbula, sabía que parecía un celoso posesivo con su pequeño amigo, pero solo reacciono por impulso y su cerebro seguía caliente por la furia, no pensaba con claridad y aunque sabia que después se iba a lamentar por hacer esas ridiculeces frente a sus amigos porque se burlaran de él cada que tenga oportunidad ahora no le importaba, quería que Luka escogiera un almuerzo y que lo haga ahora, más le valía escoger el de él o si no juraba que lo mataba.

-¡Sakura! –Luka voltea a ver a la peli-rosa haciendo un tierno puchero y a esta se le hizo increíblemente tierno que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Sasuke miro con ojos entrecerrados a Luka sabiendo lo que se proponía el muy maldito.

– Defiéndeme como tu novio y dile a mi cuñado que me deje comer ambos. –dice berrinchudo.

Sakura se sonrojo y a Gaara no le gusto en nada ser llamado cuñado. Cuando Luka dijo novia todas las chicas voltearon y desencajaron la mandíbula.

-¡Así es señoritas; esta linda peli-rosa hermana de Gaarita es nada más y nada menos que la novia de Luka! –grita Itachi de una forma como si estuviera dando la noticia del año.

Sasuke le dio un leve tic en su ceja derecha al ver como muchas femeninas ahora miraban con profundo odio a Sakura que también se sintió incomoda, pero a la vez satisfecha porque así ya ninguna zorra se le acercara a su novio.

-Gaara dale su almuerzo a Luka, deja que coma ambos. –dice con firmeza Sakura y Gaara la mira furioso. –deja de portarte como un niño celoso que pelea su juguete porque otro niño se lo quitara. Para Luka-kun eres su mejor amigo y Sasuke-kun no te quiere quitar ese lugar porque él ya tiene una mejor amiga y esa soy yo. –dice con firmeza tomando el brazo de Sasuke en forma posesiva como si inconscientemente quisiera dejarle eso en claro a Luka para que no intente robarle su mejor amigo.

Luka sonrío divertida. Sasuke se sonrojo ante la forma tan posesiva en la que Sakura lo tomaba. Gaara miro con ojos entrecerrados a su hermana pensando que después de todo eran hermanos ya que para él no había pasado desapercibido que también quería marcar su territorio de amiga de Sasuke hacia Luka. Itachi estaba de lo más divertido con esos cuatro y los demás estaban sin entender.

-Ya enserio, esto se ve como si Gaara sea el novio celoso de Luka, el cual está teniendo una amistad con Sasuke el cual es novio de Sakura y ella esta proclamando su territorio pensando que Luka se lo quiere quitar. –le susurra Sasori a Deidara solo para que él lo escuche sin dejar de mirar la escena.

-Esto es jodidamente mejor que la novela de las ocho. –susurra con emoción Deidara y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

-No se tú, pero esto de ver a Gaara peleando la atención de Luka con alguien que parece no importarle nada se ve muy joto. –susurra Suigetsu a Pain y este asintió dándole la razón.

-Tks… toma. –dice cortante Gaara que escucho lo que dijo Suigetsu y le dio la razón, todo eso se veía muy joto haciéndolo reaccionar y querer darse de topes con la pared ante la ridiculez que acaba de hacer. –maldito tragón. –murmura molesto viendo como Luka tomaba emocionado el almuerzo que le extendió y abrazaba ambos con infinito amor.

-Bueno ya que mi hermano entendió nos vamos a nuestra mesa Luka-kun. –dice Sakura. –provecho. –se inclina dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luka que salió de su ensoñación al sentir el rose, miro sobre su hombro a Sakura que le sonreía apenada. –vamos Sasuke-kun. –dice rápidamente tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo de ahí ya que le daba pena ver las miradas insinuantes de los amigos de Luka, las de desagrado de su hermano y las asesinas de las fans de Luka, en especial habían unos ojos rojos que miraban indignada la escena porque a ella Luka nunca la dejo darle un beso en la mejilla y no parecía molestarle, eso era lo que más le enojaba haciendo que indignada saliera de la cafetería.

-¡Y así mis queridos televidentes es como termina un capitulo mas de los Haruno posesivos con sus amigos del alma! –dice divertido Itachi aun usando su simulación de micrófono y Gaara gruño molesto mas al ver a Luka comer con emoción ambos almuerzos.

-Que malo Gaarita. –dice dramático Sasori. –conmigo nunca te has puesto celoso como con Luka. –la sonrisa burlona que adorno el rostro de Sasori y Deidara al ver la mirada fulminante de Gaara se amplio.

-No te vayas Uchiha, tiene que escoger solo un almuerzo y es así como sabremos a quien ama Luka-honey. –dice usando un tono más ronco Suigetsu y fulminando con la mirada a Itachi.

-Tienes razón Haruno. –dice con firmeza Itachi poniéndose de quien sabe donde saco unas gafas de las que usa su hermano y alborotándose el cabello para parecerse más a él. –Luka-baby escoge. –dice con firmeza mirando a Deidara y este miraba confundido a ambos almuerzos sin saber cual escoger.

Sasori se aguantaba la risa al igual que Pain. Gaara tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y aun su aura asesina lo rodeaba mientras que Luka ni en cuenta, le ponía más atención a su comida.

-No sé cual escoger, los dos almuerzos se ven deliciosos, sin contar que uno me lo trae el papasote y sádico de Gaarita y el otro me lo trae Sasukito que con sus sensuales espinillas se ve más sexy. –dice afeminado y sus ojos se nublaron dejando ver que quería llorar mientras se tocaba sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Lukita pensé que me amabas a mí. –dice meloso y afeminado Sasori. –solo llevamos casi tres días de novios y ya me engañas con mi hermano y mejor amigo. –dice con pesar y Gaara sintió su furia aumentar más al ver que ahora metían a su hermana.

-¡No lo soporto más! ¡jajajajaja…! –Itachi se quito las gafas y soltó la carcajada siendo seguido por Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara.

Pain hacia todo lo posible por no unírseles mientras que Gaara contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no matarlos y es que si lo hacía en medio de la cafetería donde había muchos testigos lo podían meter a la cárcel aunque podía alegar que estaban locos y le hacia un bien a la comunidad desasiéndose de ellos.

* * *

><p>Ese día Luka había ido a comer y cenar a la casa de los Haruno para felicidad de Sakura, aunque no dijeron nada respecto a su relación porque ya conocían lo celoso que era el señor Haruno, aunque sabían que la señora Haruno se pondría feliz ante la noticia.<p>

Luka iba entrando al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se quito los zapatos en el recibidor y camino hasta la sala, pero se detuvo haciendo una mueca de asco al ver a Kakashi sentado en uno de los sillones sin camisa y sobre sus piernas estaba sentada una hermosa y escultural mujer de cabellera corta en un color rosa oscuro. La mujer solo llevaba puesta ropa interior dejando ver la hermosa piel que tenia y su cuerpo escultural. Y su ropa faltante estaba tirada en el piso junto con la camisa de Kakashi

La mujer tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello del peli-plata y este la tomaba de la cintura, ambos se besaban con desesperación.

-¡Por todos los kami! Aquí vive un menor, tengan mas decencia y váyanse a tu habitación Kakashi. –dice con desagrado haciendo que ambos se den cuenta de su presencia y dejen de besarse para voltear a verlo. Kakashi lo hace con fastidio al ser interrumpido y la mujer al verlo le sonríe amigable.

-Hablas como si fueras virgen y de eso no tienes ni el pelo. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi.

-¡Hola Luka-kun! –saluda amigable la mujer y Luka hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo para después dejar su mochila en el suelo. –pensamos que vendrías mas tarde y por eso dejamos que la pasión nos dominara aquí en la sala. –dice de lo mas despreocupada y a Luka le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Por estar firmando una película Tayuya tenía mucho sin venir y ahora que mi querida amiga viene de visita hay que aprovechar la oportunidad. No todos los días uno tiene sexo con una estrella porno. –dice de lo más tranquilo Kakashi llevando una de sus manos a los senos de la chica sacándole un leve gemido cuando los apretó.

-¡Oigan aun estoy aquí! –dice con reproche Luka. –el que seas una actriz porno y Kakashi un desvergonzado no significa que a otros no les provoque desagrado al verlos hacerlo. –dice en forma de reproche Luka, mas ninguno le hizo caso, Kakashi siguió con sus caricias y Tayuya comenzó a moverse rozando su sexo con la entrepierna de Kakashi. –mejor me voy a mi habitación. –dice resignada y con la frente sombreada de negra.

-No seas así de aguafiestas Luka-kun. Mejor únetenos. Eres muy lindo y siempre desee hacerlo contigo también. ¿Qué mejor que en un trío? –dice despreocupada la mujer mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados ya que con el placer que sentía le era difícil mantenerlos completamente abiertos.

Luka detuvo su paso sintiendo algo de desagrado por saber que había otra mujer que le traía ganas, ya había notado como esa pervertida estrella pornográfica amiga de Kakashi se le quedaba viendo pero trataba de ignorarlo, en cuanto a Kakashi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y sonrío de forma pervertida al imaginarse hacerlo con Tayuya y Mitzy.

-Creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa si Luka se nos une Tayuya. –dice algo divertido Kakashi y Luka lo fulmina con la mirada advirtiéndole que no le diga nada respecto a su verdadero sexo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta mirando curiosa a Kakashi, el cual miraba de reojo a Luka que con la sola mirada le decía "di algo sobre mi verdadero sexo y quemo toda tu pornografía" haciéndolo pasar saliva con dificultad porque sabía que si era muy capaz.

-Es que ese chico es gay. –dice con burla mirando a la peli-rosa.

-Eso no importa, en el negocio en el que me desenvuelvo hay muchos chicos y chicas gay. E incluso lo he hecho con varias lesbianas. –Kakashi sintió endurecerse más de solo recordar las películas de Tayuya que vio donde lo hacía con mujeres. –también lo he hecho con varios chicos gay y son muy buenos follando. –dice pensativa. –por cierto Luka-kun eres demasiado lindo, estoy segura que el director con el que trabajo estaría gustoso de hacer una película contigo con un chico, esa facciones delicadas te hacen ver como una chica y en una película gay contigo y un chico apuesto mas será un éxito.

-Gracias, pero hacer películas pornográficas no es lo mío. –dice indiferente, esa mujer estaba más loca que Kakashi.

-No creo que Luka-kun la haga para una película gay. –dice pensativo Kakashi. –de igual forma lo de que era gay era broma, hasta novia tiene el chamaco. –dice divertido sorprendiendo a Tayuya.

-Ya veo porque no quieres hacer una película. –Tayuya puso expresión como si hubiera descubierto que el mar es salado. – si tu novia la llega a ver se decepcionara.

-No rechazo tu oferta solo por eso. Simplemente no me llama la atención, de ser diferente ya te hubiera dicho que si desde hace mucho, me lo llevas pidiendo desde que nos conocimos. –dice con fastidio.

-Como sea. –agita su mano restándole importancia. –si cambias de opinión solo dime, tienes mi teléfono así que llámame, sabes que por muy ocupada que este siempre estaré para ti Luka-kun, eres mi niño consentido. –dice melosa y a Luka se le sombreo la frente de azul sintiendo algo de desagrado, esa mujer le daba miedo, sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de violarlo lo haría y no importaba si descubría que era mujer, lo haría, sabía que esa mujer era bisexual y como le traía ganas no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Ya basta de charlas, mejor nosotros sigamos en lo nuestro y deja al mocoso que se vaya a su habitación que mañana tiene clases. –dice Kakashi con impaciencia acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica para empezar a repartir lengüetazos.

-Nos vemos luego Luka-kun. Kakashi me invito a quedarme en su departamento todo el tiempo que este en Tokio, así que nos veremos todos los días.

Luka sintió que se estremecía, sabía que esa mujer no se quedaría mucho tiempo ya que por su trabajo no suelen quedarse muchos días en un solo país, pero calculaba que por lo menos estaría una semana, semana en la que lo más seguro se la pasara pellizcándole el trasero cada que tiene tiempo o intentando violarlo, así que como nota mental se apunto ponerle seguro a su recamara y al baño cuando entre a él para que esa bruja no le haga nada. El escuchar los fuertes gemidos de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos y sintiendo nauseas se dispuso a irse sin voltear a verlo porque seguro tendrá un derrame cerebral, pero en eso algo le vino a la mente haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa adorne su rostro, así que sin mas camino saliendo de la sala, mañana empezaba su segundo movimiento.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día y Luka ya se había bañado y cambiando para irse a la escuela. Salió de su habitación vistiendo su uniforme y con la gorra negra que siempre llevaba puesta para la escuela. Nada mas salió de la habitación y el olor de comida casera y café inundo sus fosas nasales.<p>

_-(*o* lo único bueno de cuando Tayuya se queda aquí es que todos los días en los que dura su estancia prepara comida y cocina delicioso *o*)_ –con expresión de drogada Luka entro a la cocina topándose con Tayuya de espaldas friendo unos huevos mientras tarareaba una canción, al sentir la presencia de alguien la chica volteo y una cálida sonrisa adorno sus labios, apago el fuego ya estando los huevos y tocino fritos y se acerco a Luka que miraba maravillado el desayuno que ni cuenta se dio que la chica se acercaba a ella.

-¡Buenos días Luka-kun! –dice melosa pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, al ser de la misma altura sus rostros quedaban muy cerca. Luka salió de su ensoñación y mira con horror a la mujer muy cerca de ella, siempre la condenada la agarraba de infraganti. – ¿dormiste bien mi niño? –pregunta melosa y sin más le da un beso que Luka por más que alejaba su rostro no pudo evitarlo.

Al peli-gris se le torno el rostro azul ante la repulsión y comenzó a sudar frío, más al sentir que Tayuya no le quería dar un beso inocente como el que le dio Sakura ¡no! Esa mujer era más osada y no era la primera vez que se las ingeniaba para meter su lengua en su cavidad bucal, por más que la apretara la maldita era un experta y sabia como hacerle abrir la boca. Luka rápidamente cuando la sintió morder uno de sus labios la tomo de los hombros y usando fuerza la alejo de ella y frunció el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la mujer, que de forma sínica se daba media vuelta e iba a servirle desayuno.

-Me encanta tu sabor Luka-kun. Si tu saliva sabe tan deliciosa, no quiero imaginarme como sabrá tu semen… Como deseo probarlo.

_-(pues sigue deseándolo porque no tengo semen depravada -.-) –_Ya no hagas eso Tayuya. Tengo novia ¿lo recuerdas? –dice con fastidio mientras se sienta en una de las sillas y se sirve un poco de jugo fresco que había en la jarra que estaba en medio de la mesa.

-No soy celosa cariño. –dice con burla colocándole el desayuno a Luka frente a él y se sienta en la silla de enfrente recargando sus codos en la mesa y sus mejillas apoyándolas en sus manos mirando atenta a Luka mientras una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-Tu no, pero ella sí. –la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres tengan celos de mí. –dice despreocupada y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-¿Y Kakashi?

-Sigue dormido, ya ves que a él no le importa llegar tarde. Siempre lo hace. Pero como sabia que tú si te vas a tiempo me levante más temprano para hacerte el desayuno e incluso un almuerzo te hice. –dice apuntando en la repisa alado de la estufa un obento y Luka al verlo le brillaron los ojos. –mi niño debe ir bien alimentado y mientras esté aquí me encargare de eso como siempre. –dice con orgullo. –no sé como tú y Kakashi pueden vivir comiendo chatarra o yendo de colados a que los alimenten en otros lados. De Kakashi no me importa mucho, es mi amigo de hace años y ya sé que nunca cambiare sus hábitos, pero no dejare que los tomes tu, aunque pensándolo bien ya es demasiado tarde para impedirlos. –dice pensativa y Luka solo asintió tranquila mientras mordía un pan tostado.

-Te puedo pedir un favor Tayuya. –dice con tranquilidad y poniendo una cara angelical que hizo que Tayuya lo vea maravillada.

-¡Kya…! ¡Eres tan mono! –exclama emocionada tocándose sus mejillas sonrojadas y viéndolo como si fuera un lindo cachorro en un aparador de una tienda de mascotas. –pídeme lo que quieras mi lindo Inu-chan, ya sabes que Tayuya-neesan siempre te ayudara.

Luka sonrío internamente, sabía que Tayuya la iba ayudar sin replicar, por muy loca que este esa mujer siempre que le pedía favores se los hacía, lo que sea de cada quien esa mujer lo apreciaba bastante.

-Tengo un amigo que no es muy apuesto, en si tiene la finta de nerd. –Tayuya asintió escuchándola atenta. –mi amigo tiene bajo autoestima y…

-Quieres que tenga sexo con él para subírselo. –dice con entendimiento.

-¡No! –exclama algo alterada y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – _(esta mujer es mas pervertida que los sexy boys y yo -.- solo piensa en sexo -.-) _

-¿Entonces? –dice curiosa.

-Él ama a una mujer y es de esos chicos que solo tiene ojos para esa mujer.

-¡Que mono! –exclama emocionada tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas y poniendo una mirada soñadora. Luka se aclaro la garganta para tener su atención, consiguiéndola.

-Lo que quiero es que finjas ser una chica universitaria, una amiga mía. –Tayuya asintió con obediencia. –que vayas después de la escuela y hagas como que nos topamos por coincidencia y teníamos mucho sin vernos. Ahí te presentare a mi amigo y que mañana aceptes tener una cita doble con mi amigo, mi novia y yo. –los ojos de la mujer brillaron de emoción por conocer a la novia de Luka. –yo diré que te gusto mi amigo e ahí porque la cita doble y tu aparentaras que te gusto.

-¿Eso como para qué?

-Para levantarle el autoestima a mi amigo y hacer que se dé cuenta que la belleza física no lo es todo y puede conseguir enamorar a la chica que ama solo con su forma de ser.

-¡Eres tan mono Luka-kun! –exclama emocionada mirándola admirada. –yo que pensé que eras un chico egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo, pero me sorprende saber que por un amigo eres capaz de hacer eso.

_-(emmm -.- no esta tan equivocada, si soy una egoísta y solo hago esto para sacarle celos a Sakura y se dé cuenta que a quien ama es a Sasuke y así me deje en paz -.- pero es mejor que Tayuya no lo sepa o seguro sospechara muchas cosas -.- solo espero que no note que la mujer quien ama a Sasuke es mi supuesta novia -.- esa mujer por muy loca que este es muy __perspicaz u.u) –_Luka soltó un largo suspiro. – ¿y bien? ¿me ayudaras?

-¡Claro Luka-kun! Es un favor para mi Inu-chan y con gusto lo haré sin contar que tu acción es buena. –dice con emoción y Luka sonrío triunfante.

-Por cierto, se supone eres una chica normal y universitaria, así que no te vistas tan extravagante.

-Lo sé Luka-kun. Soy actriz, pornográfica pero actriz al fin y al cabo, lo que significa que soy buena actuando. –Luka asintió levemente y Tayuya amplió su sonrisa amigable.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys estaban sentados en su respectiva mesa en la cafetería y todos miraban impresionados como Luka esta vez había traído almuerzo y ahora tenía dos contando el que Gaara le había entregado.<p>

A los pocos segundos paso Sasuke atrás de Luka y le puso otro almuerzo encima de los dos que ya tenía haciendo que este le brille mas su aura mirando embobado a los almuerzos. Sasuke esta vez entrego el almuerzo sin decir nada y se fue, no quería perder nuevamente el tiempo ahí mientras que Gaara fulminaba con la mirada al menor de los Uchiha. Los demás sexy boys miraban como el chico ahora tenía tres almuerzos y por lo que dejaba ver estaban seguro que los tres se lo tragaría.

-Cada día aumentan tus almuerzos Luka. –dice pensativo Deidara. –me estoy pensando decirle a mamá que también me prepare un almuerzo para ti. –Luka lo mira emocionado haciendo sonreír divertido al rubio, que después miro de reojo a Gaara que lo miraba molesto. –aunque mejor no lo hago, capaz Gaarita me saca el otro ojo. Es tan celoso contigo como lo es con su hermana. –dice burlón y Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que el rubio se esconda asustado atrás de Pain mientras los demás sonreían divertidos.

-¿Quién te dio el almuerzo con el que llegaste Luka-chian? –pregunta curioso Itachi y todos lo miraron atentos esperando la respuesta ya que tenían curiosidad también.

-Una amiga del tío Kakashi se está quedando en casa y me lo hizo. –dice despreocupado.

-¿La misma amiga que siempre te alimenta cuando va de visita? –pregunta curioso Gaara.

-Si.

-Solo espero que no le seas infiel a mi hermana con ella. –lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca. –según me dijiste la otra vez es una actriz pornográfica que te trae ganas. –al instante los ojos de los demás brillaron con emoción.

-Kakashi es la neta, mira que tener de amiga una estrella porno. –dice admirado Sasori.

-Seguro cada que lo visita tienen sesiones de ensayo. –dice Itachi admirado.

-Así es, ayer los sorprendí en la sala. –dice Luka con desagrado haciendo que los demás lo miren mas emocionados, lógicamente Pain y Gaara no.

-Qué suerte tienes desgraciado. –dice Itachi pasándole un brazo por su hombro de forma amigable mientras que con su otra mano le da leves coscorrones en la cabeza.

-Ese Kakashi es genial como maestro, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con él fuera de la escuela. –dice con admiración Suigetsu.

En ese momento tanto Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y Suigetsu se miran entre sí de forma cómplice provocando que a Luka le recorra un escalofrió teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Oh Luka! –dicen los cuatro de forma cantarina y mirándola con ojos de borrego degollado.

Pain y Gaara los miraron como el cuarteto de tarados que son mientras que Luka le aparecía un leve tic en su ceja derecha sabiendo lo que venía, por eso nunca les había dicho que conocía una estrella pornográfica, pero Gaara se paso de bocazas ese día haciendo que lo mire con reproche y Gaara volteo al otro lado haciéndose el desentendido sabiendo que la había cagado.

-¡Preséntanos a tu amiguita actriz de películas educativas! –dicen de forma suplicante y cantarina el cuarteto de locos.

-No. –dice cortante.

-Ándale. –dice berrinchudo Itachi jalándolo del chaleco a su lado.

-No seas envidioso Lukita. –Sasori se había puesto del otro lado y lo jalaba de la otra manga del chaleco.

-Solo queremos que nos eduque tantito. –Deidara estaba atrás de él jalándolo del chaleco.

-O mínimo nos muestre una escena de una de sus películas. –dice suplicante Suigetsu colocándose alado de Deidara y jaloneándolo también.

-¡Vamos Lukita! –dicen a coro los cuatro y de forma cantarina sin dejar de jalonearlo.

Luka tenía más marcado su tic y la frente sombreada de negro mientras que Pain lo miraba con compasión y Gaara algo apenado por haber metido la pata, aunque fue culpa de Luka si hubiera sido más listo hubiera mentido diciendo que no era esa la amiga que estaba quedando en su departamento y el muy tonto también agrego la escena con la que se topo el día de ayer, así que solito se fregó más.

* * *

><p>Antes de ir a la cafetería Sakura había pasado al baño. La peli-rosa iba saliendo de lo más tranquila de uno de los cubículos del baño y vio a Karin de lo más tranquila lavándose las manos, mas la ignoro y se acerco al lavabo para también lavárselas. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja en ella mientras se lavaba las manos, pero trataba de ignorarla.<p>

-No te creas mucho frentona. –dice despectiva la pelirroja haciendo que Sakura la mire de reojo. –seguramente Luka-kun te botara a la semana como hizo conmigo humillándote ante todos. Él es un chico que no se amarra a una sola mujer y es demasiado cruel aunque aparente lo contrario. A diferencia de ti yo si lo conozco bien.

-Según tengo entendido Luka nunca acepto ser tu novio. –Sakura cerró el grifo y tomo un papel para secarse las manos. – él te dejo mentir sobre su relación porque le convenía que lo alimentaras, todos sabemos lo débil que es para la comida. –Karin frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-Como te dije él es cruel y mintió. Si estuvo conmigo, me engaño diciéndome cosas lindas y fingiendo ser mi novio. Se acostaba conmigo, me besaba, me acariciaba, en si sacaba todo de mi para satisfacerse aunque ese día en la cafetería haya dicho lo contrario.

-Luka es amigo de mi hermano, el mejor amigo por si no lo sabías o lo habías olvidado. –Sakura dejo de secarse las manos y la miro con indiferencia. –si mi hermano confía en él es por algo, de ser diferente mi propio hermano me advertiría que Luka juega conmigo. A diferencia de ti Luka-kun si es mi novio, si me toma enserio y no me niega. –una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro enfureciendo a Karin.

-Maldita frentona engreída. –dice furiosa y se le echa encima estirándole los pelos y Sakura no se iba a dejar así que como pudo la tomo de los pelos y comenzó a jalárselo, ambas metiéndose en una pelea de jaladas de cabellos y golpes.

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió entrando una chica pelinegra que al verlas ensancho los ojos y a los pocos segundos salió corriendo de ahí dejando al par de chicas en su pelea, que ni cuenta se dieron de su presencia.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys seguían insistiéndole al pobre Luka con que le presenten la estrella pornográfica no dejando comer al pobre chico que se controlaba las ganas de cometer homicidio ahí mismo para poder comer, y no es que se contenga porque sean sus amigos y no los quiera matar, al contrario es lo que más deseaba pero se contenía porque habían muchos testigos y no podría cometer un homicidio perfecto donde saldría ileso, además alguno que otro intentaría detenerlo no dejándolo terminar y si tenía suerte solo alcanzaría matar a uno o dos a lo mucho y eran cuatro de los desagraciados de los que se quería deshacer.<p>

Una chica pelinegra y de facciones comunes entra corriendo a la cafetería y se coloca en medio de esta. Trata de controlar la agitación que le provoco la carrera para luego tomar una gran bocada de aire inflando su pecho.

-¡PELEA DE CHICAS EN EL BAÑO FEMENINO! –grita a todo pulmón haciendo que todo el mundo en la cafetería deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Pelea de chicas! –gritan emocionado Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu.

Al instante Itachi toma a Luka de las solapas y sale corriendo arrastrándolo y Luka lloraba estirando sus manitas a su almuerzo que cada vez estaba más lejos. Deidara tomo a Pain de la misma forma y se lo llevo mientras que el peli-naranja murmuraba unos cuantos insultos hacia el rubio. Sasori tomo a Gaara de la misma forma para también llevárselo a rastras, Gaara bufo con fastidio y se cruzo de brazos dejándose llevar y Suigetsu los siguió corriendo, de ahí varios más en la cafetería por no decir casi todos siguieron a los sexy boys para ver el chisme, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Sasuke y Shikamaru ya que los primos rubios fueron los primeros en salir después de los sexy boys.

-¿Oye que no Sakura estaba en el baño? –pregunta tranquilamente Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Sasuke que comía su almuerzo de lo más tranquilo y cuando dijo eso levanto la mirada sorprendido recordando que era verdad. –y a como se vio ayer muchas chicas la odian por ser novia de Hatake. Si se la topan sola en el baño no dudo que se la quieran agarrar a golpes.

-¡Es verdad! –dice alterado poniéndose de pie y sin más Sasuke sale corriendo hacia el baño de chicas deseando que no sea Sakura.

-Problemáticos. –dice aflojerado mientras suelta un largo suspiro y se dispone a seguir comiendo.

* * *

><p>Valiéndole Itachi abrió la puerta del baño y se adentro seguido de sus amigos que iban por gusto y los llevados a la fuerza, quedándose congelados ante lo que veían. Ahí tirada en el piso estaba Karin que le daba de rasguños a la peli-rosa que estaba encima de ella jalándole los pelos. Ambas chicas estaban despeinadas, rasguñadas y golpeadas, aunque a la que se le veía mas amolada era a la pelirroja.<p>

Los demás alumnos que se amontonaban atrás de ellos trataban de ver quiénes eran las que peleaban pero los sexy boys tapaban la vista por seguir congelados en la entrada. Gaara no podía creer lo que veía, sabía que su hermana era una violenta cuando se enoja y más con él, siempre ha sido víctima de sus golpes cuando se enoja con él, pero no era una chica peleonera y al igual que sus amigos sospechaban porque ese par de chicas peleaban o más bien por quien.

-A por todas matador. –dice divertido Sasori pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Luka. –dos chicas peleándose por ti amigo, enserio mis respetos Lukita. Y yo que pensaba que eras joto. –dice con burla y Luka lo mira de reojo entrecerrados sus ojos mientras que Suigetsu y Deidara sonreían divertidos e Itachi negaba resignado.

-Arregla esto Luka. –Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada. –y mas te vale que mi hermana no tenga problemas en la escuela a causa de eso.

-Lo último lo dudo, todo el mundo escucho que decías "mi hermana" y todo el mundo sabe quién es tu hermana Gaarita. –dice con burla Itachi mirando de reojo hacia atrás viendo a todos murmurar por la información que aporto Gaara. –amigo andas mas pendejo de lo normal, si solo te hubieras mantenido callado no se hubiera sabido quien era una de las que peleaba ya que no los dejamos ver y solo hubiéramos cerrado la puerta impidiendo que alguien logre verlo.

Gaara se golpeo mentalmente al saber que tenía razón, en especial en lo que ese día andaba mas pendejo de lo normal, ahora por su culpa todos sabían que era Sakura una de las que peleaban y eso lo comprobaba al oír los cuchicheos.

-Como sea, pero soluciónalo Luka. –ordena molesto Gaara.

-Yo siempre arreglando tus pendejadas Gaara. –dice con fastidio Luka recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Gaara. –Suigetsu no dejes que nadie entre. –ordena y este asintió haciendo un saludo militar, tenía que obedecer a cualquier sexy boy. –ayúdame a separarlas Sasori. –dice con fastidio y este asintió divertido.

Luka y Sasori se acercaron al par de chicas mientras los demás miraban curiosos, Itachi y Deidara divertidos, mientras que Suigetsu recargándose en la puerta para que nadie entre también miraba divertido.

Sasori tomo de la cintura a Sakura cargándola un poco para separarla de Karin y la peli-rosa aun furiosa seguía pataleando y aventando manotazos mientras gritaba que la soltaran.

-¡Déjeme le sigo partiendo la cara a esa engreída! –gritaba furiosa la peli-rosa sin saber quien la separaba, estaba cegada por la furia que ni siquiera veía que tenia a los sexy boys como espectadores, y Gaara suspiraba resignado, sabía que enojada su hermana no razonaba.

Karin se puso rápidamente de pie dispuesta a golpear a Sakura ahora que se la detenían, también estaba cegada por la furia que no se había dado cuenta de quienes las veían, pero cuando estaba por ir a partirle la cara a la peli-rosa sintió un jalón de cabellos haciendo que grite del dolor y todos ensancharon los ojos al ver como Luka la había tomado, e incluso Sakura, que al ver a su novio ahí se sorprendió y avergonzó, pero en especial se sorprendió al ver como tomaba a Karin.

-Oye Luka, no te pases, aunque no lo parezca es una chica. –dice sorprendido Sasori, es ahí donde Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasori la sostenía y noto que los demás amigos de su hermano incluyéndolo las veían.

Karin miraba de reojo impresionada como Luka estaba atrás de ella mirándola indiferente, lo que más le sorprendía era como la tomaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban ante el dolor con el que la tomaba de la cabellera.

Luka estaba furioso, no solo no lo habían dejado comer por culpa de ese par de niñatas sino que también Gaara se enojaba con ella por algo que ella pensaba no tener la culpa y le valía si se sobrepasaba. Con brusquedad estampo a Karin en una de las paredes aun tomándola de los pelos, dejando a la pelirroja pegada en la pared y ella aun tomándola de los pelos se pego en su espalda. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Luka tratar a alguien así, menos a una mujer y Karin ante el dolor soltó un gemido.

-Oye Luka no te pases. –dice con seriedad Gaara dispuesto a ir a detenerlo pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver como su amigo lo miraba con frialdad, dejando ver que estaba muy furioso cosa que sorprendió mucho mas a todos, nunca habían visto a Luka así de enojado y menos que mire así a Gaara.

-Querías que lo arregle ¿no? –pregunta con frialdad, su voz estremeció a Suigetsu, Sakura y Karin. –pues eso haré, así que no se metan y dejen que lo arregle a mi manera. –dice cortante dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a Karin que al tener su mejilla estampada en la fría pared del baño lo miraba asustada.

En cuanto a Gaara no supo porque sintió esa opresión en el pecho, Luka nunca le había hablado ni mirado así, el que lo haga por primera vez le lastimo e Itachi noto lo que a su amigo le afecto como Luka se porto con él sacándole una sonrisa enigmática

-Pensé que ya me había desecho de ti idiota, pero no aprendes. No sé qué motivos tienes para buscarle pleito a Sakura.

-Yo no hice n…

-Sé que lo hiciste. Conozco a Sakura y sé que no son de las que pelean porque si, debiste provocarla. –Sakura no sabía si sentirse halagada porque la defienda y la conozca tan bien, o asustada ante el hecho de cómo su novio trataba a una mujer. –grábatelo bien en la cabeza porque no te lo repetiré nuevamente: no me gustas, no me gustaste y nunca me gustaras. Solo te deje hacer lo que querías antes e incluso que dijeras mentiras sobre cómo era contigo porque nunca me ha importado lo que se diga o piense de mi, además que recibía tu comida y atenciones simplemente porque querías fama o conquistarme. Nunca te bese, nunca te abrace, nunca fuiste mi novia, nunca te acaricie y mucho menos tuve sexo contigo. Así que deja de buscarle bronca a Sakura simplemente porque es mi novia. Y como se que te encanta difundir chismes espero que empieces a decir como trato a las mujeres idiotas que no se dan su lugar y comienzan a armar pleititos simplemente porque le hago caso a una chica. Diles que no quiero que ninguna otra chica le busque pleito a Sakura o que la molesten por el simple hecho de que es mi novia; ella no tiene la culpa de que yo haya aceptado tener una relación con ella, y si quieren golpear a alguien por eso pues vengan conmigo y ya. –Luka soltó con brusquedad a Karin al verla asentir mientras lloraba.

Sakura aun no sabía cómo sentirse, si halagada o aterrorizada por cómo se ponía Luka enfadado porque hasta ella que no lo conocía sabía que estaba enfadado. Sasori al sentirla tranquila la soltó, aun así seguía viendo impresionado a Luka, ese chico no perdía los estribos así de fácil, de hecho era muy tranquilo y no era fácil hacerlo enojar ¡válgame! Tanta broma que le han hecho y no se enojaba de esa forma ni cuando Gaara lo golpeo se enojo así y sus amigos estaban igual de impresionados.

Karin se volteo hacia Luka mirándolo con infinito odio, sus ojos estaban rojos donde había estado llorando.

-No te preocupes que le diré a todo el mundo el poco hombre que eres y como me trataste… idiota. –Karin le dio una fuerte bofetada que le volteo el rostro a Luka y todos ensancharon mas los ojos.

La pelirroja camino hacia la puerta empujando a Suigetsu y salió del baño.

-Eres mi ídolo Luka. –dice con admiración Suigetsu. –llevo años queriendo hacer enojar a Karin a ese nivel pero nunca lo he logrado. –un aura brillante lo rodeo.

-Gracias por defenderme Luka-kun, aun así pienso que te pasaste además no necesito que me defiendan, yo sola puedo hacerlo. –dice con seriedad Sakura. –si te soy sincera me decepciono la forma que trataste a Karin. Te viste muy poco hombre

Luka voltea a verla mientras que Gaara se golpeo la frente con fastidio, sabía lo orgullosa que era su hermana y ya se le hacía que se acercaba la primera pelea de novios de ese par, y más al ver lo enojado que esta su amigo.

-Es bueno saber que te sabes defender sola. Eso deberías dejárselo en claro a tu hermano. –dijo con frialdad fulminándola con la mirada haciéndola sentir mal.

-Luka. –llama molesto Gaara, pero no dijo nada mas cuando Luka lo volteo a ver con la misma frialdad que antes.

-¿Qué no oíste a tu hermana? Sabe defenderse… iré a hablar con la directora para solucionar esto –dice cortante y sigue su camino pasando al lado de los demás y saliendo del baño.

-¿Saben? –dice de pronto Itachi ignorando como el par de Haruno eran rodeados por un aura triste y solitaria. –esto me enseña que nunca debemos dejar a Luka sin comer. Se pone de un genio peor que el de Pain. –Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu e incluso Pain asintieron dándole la razón. –ni su propia novia o Gaarita se salvaron de su mal humor. –el par de Haruno sintieron un yunque caerles encima.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba hasta atrás de la multitud que estaba amontonada fuera del baño de chicas, no se había ido porque oyó que todos ahí murmuraban que Sakura había sido una de las que estaban ahí y cuando vio salir a una furiosa Karin supo con quien peleaba la peli-rosa y comprobó que la razón era Luka lo que le hizo suspirar resignado, seguro celosa la pelirroja provoco a su amiga y sabiendo que ella no se deja se fueron a los golpes. Pero lo malo es que el montón de chismoso no lo dejaba pasar, querían ver qué pasaba ya que su hermano y sus amigos se encerraron en el baño no dejando entrar a nadie. No le sorprendía que esos chicos se metan al baño de chicas como si nada, desgraciadamente para él había comprobado que esos bastardos hacían en la escuela lo que querían, hasta la directora caía ante sus encantos y los adoraba dejándolos hacer lo que quisieran ¡es más! Hasta pensaba que tenían más poder ahí que los maestro.<p>

Al poco rato se volvió a abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke aunque saltara no lograba ver quien había salido.

Luka salió por la puerta y todos al ver la mirada fría que les dirigía al instante se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el único que no se movió fue Sasuke que vio extrañado a la peli-gris.

-Espero que hayas solucionado todo porque estoy seguro que si se pelearon fue por tu culpa. –dice cortante Sasuke al momento que Luka paso por su lado haciendo que este detenga su paso, lo dijo tan despacio que solo Luka lo escucho y los demás ahí miraban curiosos la escena.

-Tks… solo falta hablar con la directora. –dice cortante siguiendo su camino.

* * *

><p>Kakashi iba caminando de lado contrario al de Luka y cuando se topo con ella y vio su mirada negó divertido.<p>

-No has comido ¿verdad? –pregunta divertido al pasar por su lado deteniéndose al igual que ella y acariciándole la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara.

-¿en qué te basas? –dice furiosa.

-No sé, tal vez en que traes una cara y mirada de querer matar a todo el mundo y solo te pones así cuando no has comido. –dice en un tono pensativo, pero sus ojos mostraban burla haciendo a Luka gruñir como perro rabioso. –por cierto me pase por la cafetería y no vi a nadie más que a un chico de primero ¿sabes la razón?

-Checa en el baño de mujeres. –dice cortante y sigue su camino.

-¿El baño de mujeres? –dice para sí mismo extrañado, después se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue su camino hacia el baño femenino para quitarse la curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kakashi se acerco al baño de mujeres y vio que la gran mayoría del alumnado estaba afuera de este se extraño mientras que los alumnos al verlo pensaron que los que seguían en el baño de mujeres ya se habían jodido y Sasuke se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano porque aun no haya salido Sakura y un maestro por muy raro que sea haya llegado y podía sancionarla, solo esperaba que Luka pueda hablar con la directora para que no castiguen a su amiga.<p>

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –dice con seriedad Kakashi dejando ver un porte estricto.

-Haruno Sakura y Karin se pelearon y los sexy boys intentaron detenerlas. –dice rápidamente la misma chica que anuncio a casi todos que había pelea en el baño haciendo que Sasuke la fulmine con la mirada por chismosa.

_-(dos chicas peleando por una chica, sí que es de risa)_ –Kakashi hizo todo lo posible por controlar la risa y seguir manteniendo su expresión de maestro estricto. –haber dejen pasar. –Kakashi se abrió paso entre los alumnos y a todos se les hacía que les venía la bronca a los que seguían ahí ya que aunque los sexy boys no hayan hecho nada seguían dentro del baño de chicas, las fans estaban preocupadas por los chicos mientras que Sasuke por su amiga y los demás andaban de chismoso cosa muy común en ese instituto.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del baño viendo como Gaara ayudaba a su hermana a limpiarle las heridas que tenia y los demás le ayudaban, bueno solo Itachi, los demás se tapaban los ojos porque Gaara los obligó sabiendo lo pervertidos que son. Cuando la puerta se abrió todos voltearon topándose con la mirada severa de Kakashi provocando que Sakura se tense pensando que se acercaba la bronca.

-¡¿QUÉ?... ¡¿LA PELA YA TERMINO? –grita alterado. –yo quería ver pelea de chicas. –un aura deprimente lo rodeo y todos cayeron estilo anime, los únicos que rieron divertidos fueron Suigetsu, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi.

**Continuar****á **

**jajajjaa ke onda con kakashi**

**tayuya sera un elemento importante para desatar mas celos en sakurita jujujujuju... haremos ke la peli-rosa se de cuenta ke podria llegar alguien ke le kite a sasukito **

**espero el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	8. Y así empieza el plan

**Y así empieza el plan**

Se logra apreciar una oficina pequeña. Sentada tras el escritorio recargando sus codos en este y entrelazando sus manos estaba una mujer de edad, aparentaba tener cerca de cuarenta años. Su larga cabellera negra con algunas canas era amarrada en una coleta alta, no dejando ningún mechón salirse. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color negro y unas finas gafas los adornaban. A pesar del maquillaje y las gafas en las orillas de sus ojos se lograban apreciar unas cuantas arrugas, las tan conocidas patas de gallo. Su piel era clara y era de complexión delgada, y baja de estatura. Vestía un traje de falda en corte recto en color verde olivo al igual que el saco y abajo una camisa blanca.

Sentada frente a ella estaba Luka, que ya no se le veía tan furioso, porque cuando entro a la dirección la mujer le ofreció amablemente unas galletas y un té, así que el echarle algo al estomago espanto su mal humor.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso. –dice con seriedad la mujer.

-Exacto. Como verá el culpable soy yo por darle alas a Karin. –dice despreocupado. –así que asumo todos los cargos. Castígueme a mí en nombre de ambas.

-¿Cómo podría castigarte Luka-kun? –pregunta melosa. –ya sabes que me es imposible castigarte a ti y a tus amigos. Todos son tan lindos. –dice soñadora. –además algo así no se puede evitar, siempre hay peleas de chicas por uno de los sexy boys. –dice con heroísmo volteando junto con la silla hacia atrás, mirando el horizonte con melancolía dándole un aire heroico.

A Luka le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, lleva tres años tratando con la directora y nunca se acostumbrara a ella.

.Me hare de la vista gorda y de los oídos sordos, ignorando este hecho solo porque me pides tu que no las castigue Luka-kun. Pero no me pidas que te castigue en su nombre. –dice más dramática sin dejar de ver el horizonte. –el solo imaginarme ponerles mis crueles castigos como se los pongo a los demás a Itachi-kun, Sasori-kun, Gaara-kun, Yahiko-kun, Deidara-kun, Luka-kun y el último miembro en unirse pero no por eso menos importante Suigetsu-kun, hacen que me duela mi corazón de pollo. –lagrimas melancólicas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se apretaba la ropa en un puño. –Luka-kun. –dice de pronto la mujer dejando de ver el horizonte y volteándose nuevamente a él, cosa que sobresalto un poco al peli-gris. –no puedo permitir que tus lindas manos se manchen con castigos horribles. Tú y tus amigos no están hechos para eso, sino para deleitarnos a todos con su belleza.

_-(Y es por eso que esta mujer se lleva tan bien con Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y es seguro que cuando Suigetsu la conozca se llevara de maravilla con ella -.-)_ –Muchas gracias directora.

-Llámame solo Mizuky-chan, Luka-kun, ya te lo había dicho. –dice melosa y mirándolo como si de un cachorro se tratara.

-Ah, claro Mizuky-chan. –Luka sonrío de forma forzada mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. –si me permite, me retiro. Queda poco tiempo del receso y no he almorzado. –dice con educación al momento de ponerse de pie.

-Claro, adelante. Tú ve. Necesitas alimentarte bien que estas en desarrollo. –dice amorosa mirándolo con compresión.

-Con permiso. –dice al momento de hacer una inclinación en modo de respeto y da media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida

-Luka-kun. –el peli-gris se detiene dejando su mano que iba a tomar la perilla en el aire y voltea dándole a entender a la directora que tiene su atención. –dile a Itachi-kun que estoy esperando el álbum de fotos semanal de los sexy boys.

-Am, claro yo se lo diré. –dice con los ojos en forma de punto y la frente sombreada de azul, le daban escalofríos recordar las sesiones de fotos que Itachi les tomaba semanalmente para venderlas en la escuela y la directora recibía un álbum gratis de cortesía de Itachi. El solo pensar lo que su pedófila directora hacia con esas fotografías al verlas le entraba un escalofrió. –me retiro. –dice abriendo la puerta y saliendo lo más rápido de ahí.

La directora soltó un largo suspiro soñador, le era muy grato recibir visitas de los sexy boys. La puerta volvió a ser abierta sacándola de su ensoñación y puso muecas de fastidio al ver que se trataba del subdirector: un hombre cincuentón, canoso y de rasgos asiáticos muy comunes, que vestía una traje gris y una camisa blanca. De porte delgado y alto. Un grueso bigote adornaba su rostro y tenia las cejas algo pobladas.

-Mizuky-sensei hay rumores de que hubo una pelea en el baño de mujeres entre dos chicas de primer año. –informa serio después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y caminar acercándose al escritorio.

-Ya lo sé. No le dé más vueltas no haremos nada al respecto. –dice indiferente y el hombre frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-Uno de los sexy boys está involucrado. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo, era la única suposición que tenia para que la directora siendo tan severa pase algo así por alto. Se golpeo mentalmente al no haber supuesto que uno de esos chicos que le caen tan mal haya venido a hablar con la directora.

-Si. –dice indiferente comenzando a revisar unas carpetas que ahí tenia.

-Mizuky-sensei es injusto. Las reglas se deben implicar a todos los alumnos, y el reglamente dice que no hay que darles privilegios a ningún alumno aunque sea familiar.

-Yoshiki-san. –dice firme levantando su mirada severa de los papeles para mirarlo a los ojos. –yo soy la directora y se hace lo que yo quiero. ¿Piensa darme la contra? –pregunta amenazante.

-Es que no es justo. Eso es aprovecharse del poder y esos mocosos hacen lo que quieren porque saben que usted se los perdona todo.

-¿Y? Soy la directora y me vale ¡jojojojo…! –el subdirector se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano sabiendo que contra esa loca y pedófila mujer nunca iba a poder, ahí compadecía al marido de esa señora.

* * *

><p>Luka iba entrando a la cafetería y nada mas puso un pie ahí como si de radar trajeran casi todos voltearon a verlo mientras cuchicheaban con el que este alado. Luka seguía su camino tranquilo, pero miraba de reojo como todos lo miraban más de lo normal cosa que le hizo alzar una ceja.<p>

Regreso su mirada al frente viendo que en la mesa donde se sienta comúnmente estaban sus amigos también mirándolo y lo que más le extraño fue ver esa mirada apenada de Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta cuando ya llego a la mesa, sentándose en su lugar haciendo que todos alcen sus cejas extrañados.

-¿Ya no estás enojado? –se atrevió a preguntar Sasori mirando como Luka tomaba sus palillos y abría uno de sus almuerzos.

-No. –dice indiferente poniéndole más atención a su almuerzo. –me comí unas galletas hace rato y la furia desapareció.

- ¡Oh! –exclama sorprendido Itachi sacando una libreta de apuntes anotando: "cuando Luka se enoje solo dale de comer algo para que se tranquilice". Eso lo apunto debajo de donde decía: "Nota: no dejar a Luka con hambre porque se enoja muy feo"

-Eres raro. –dice Deidara mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Luka.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? –pregunta con ironía Pain. –de hecho todos aquí somos raros, aunque unos más que otros. –dice despreocupado y Deidara después de meditarlo un rato se encogió de hombros sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Por cierto Gaara, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. –dice levantando su mirada y sonriéndole levemente.

Gaara no pudo evitar sentir su corazón palpitar con rapidez sintiéndose nervioso ante la sonrisa pequeña pero sincera que le dedicaba Luka, y supuso que se debía al ver que su amigo lo volvía a tratar como antes, ya no lo miraba con esa frialdad que no le agradaba.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta Itachi mirando de reojo con diversión a Gaara.

-Que ya arregles todo. Así que Gaara ya no debe preocuparse porque Sakura se meta en problemas por la pelea. –dice despreocupado Luka, agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-El que debería preocuparse eres tú. –dice con tranquilidad Gaara y Luka alza ambas cejas sin entender.

-Veras Lukita. –dice amigable Itachi palmeándole un hombro como si tratara de consolarlo. –Karin cumplió con lo que dijiste, y en tiempo record. Ahora en la escuela todos saben cómo trataste a una mujer y la razón.

Luka suspiro con pesadez, no le sorprendía que en solo unos minutos ya toda la escuela lo supiera si ahí era peor que el internet, los chismes se difunden más rápidos que la luz.

-Solito te lo ganaste. Incluso le dijiste a Karin que lo divulgue. –dice con burla Sasori.

-Aunque no se lo haya dicho igual esa chica lo hubiera hecho. Es chismosa de naturaleza. –dice despreocupado Gaara.

-Termine. –dice Suigetsu sentándose en medio de Deidara y Sasori, ahí fue cuando Luka se dio cuenta que ese chico no estaba cuando llego.

Suigetsu tenía una libreta en manos y en su otra mano sostenía una pluma.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta curioso Itachi y los demás lo miraban curiosos.

-Bueno como me ordeno Itachi-sama hice una encuesta a todos los alumnos sobre lo que piensan ahora de Luka. –una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca del mencionado mientras que Gaara le sonreía burlón. –El noventa y nueve punto cinco por ciento de los hombres piensa que Luka es un maldito bastardo por tratar así una mujer. Y si no fuera porque tienes la protección de Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Pain, la directora y mía, y que les das un poco de miedo te molían a golpes y te colgaban de las pelotas desde el segundo piso. –Suigetsu empieza a leer su informe.

_-(Lo bueno de no tener pelotas)_ –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Luka al igual que en la de Gaara y Pain mientras que los demás sonreían divertidos.

-El punto tres por ciento de los hombres dicen que Karin se lo merecía por zorra y que si te decepcionas con eso de las mujeres ellos estarían gustosos de consolarte. –dice divertido. –prometen no decirle nada a Sakura-chan. –Gaara frunció el entrecejo entendiendo como querían consolarlo y a Luka se le sombreo la frente de azul mientras que los demás soltaban una risa divertida. –Punto uno por ciento de los varones les vale lo que hagas. El otro punto uno por ciento faltándote se divide en tres. Uno dijo problemático, otro dijo que el rameen esta rico y que si lo hiciste por defender a Sakura-chan te apoya y el otro dijo que no ponga gorro y lo deje comer. –a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo quienes fueron los que contestaron eso ultimo. (léanse Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke) –de las mujeres solo Karin dice que te odia, ojalas te mueras y que se te pudra el pito maldito maricón de mierda, y seguro impotente porque solo así no te fallarías a una mujer como ella. –dice con burla.

Sasori, Itachi y Deidara se empezaron a reír mientras que Pain, Gaara y Suigetsu se aguantaban las ganas, el ultimo lo hacía porque estaba leyendo sino ya se uniría al ataque de risa que tenían los otros tres. A Luka solo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Y las demás chicas piensan que si Luka lo hizo fue porque Karin se lo merecía. En resumen se les hace que eres más cool. Aun así entendieron el mensaje que defiendes a tu novia por lo que no la molestaran mas, eso se les hace muy tierno y están deseosas porque termines con Sakura-chan para ellas tener la oportunidad de conquistarte. Cabe mencionar que Sakura-chan no entro en la encuesta porque me ignoro. –dice deprimido lo ultimo y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Eres bueno haciendo encuestas. –alaga Sasori pensativo y Suigetsu recupero el ánimo sonriendo arrogante.

-¡Esta dicho! –dice con firmeza Itachi. –desde ahora serás Suigetsu el de las encuestas. –dice apuntándolo y un aura brillante rodeo a Suigetsu. –te encargaras de sacar encuestas de nosotros cada que se rumore un chisme. –Suigetsu puso una expresión como si lo acaban de seleccionar para presidente.

-Será un honor Itachi-sama. –dice soñador. Deidara y Sasori aplauden emocionados mientras que Itachi sonríe orgulloso.

-Locos. –dicen Gaara y Pain mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

En cuanto a Luka, este los había empezado a ignorar y mejor se ponía a comer que ya quedaba muy poco tiempo del receso.

* * *

><p>La hora de salida había llegado. Los alumnos iban saliendo con tranquilidad, algunos se iban a sus actividades en el club, otros sencillamente salían para ir a sus casas en compañía de sus amigos.<p>

Sakura junto con sus amigos se encontraban parados cerca del portón de la salida, acompañando a la peli-rosa que esperaba a Luka.

-Ino no se si esperar a Luka-kun. Aun debe estar enojado por lo de la pelea. –dice pensativa la peli-rosa y a la vez algo deprimida.

-No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo el causante es él. –dice despreocupado Sasuke.

-Pero él actuó así porque defendió a la frentona. –dice Ino pensativa y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero por culpa de él Karin le busco pleito a Sakura. –dice Sasuke con firmeza.

-Pero Luka-kun no tiene la culpa de la envidia de Karin hacia Sakura. Recuerda que esa zanahoria siempre ha envidiado a Sakura. Y si eso le sumamos que el chico que le gusta se fijo en Sakura y no en ella, aumento su envidia. –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que la rubia tenia la razón y a Sakura la rodeo un aura triste sabiendo lo mismo. –pero no te deprimas Sakura. Luka-kun te quiere, así que dudo que siga enojado contigo. –la peli-rosa miro a su amiga esperanzada.

-Además Luka parece que no es una persona rencorosa. –dice Naruto pensativo.

-Ahí viene su tema de conversación. –dice con aburrimiento Shikamaru apuntando hacia la puerta del edificio de la escuela haciendo que todos miren viendo a Luka salir solo por el edificio.

-Solo discúlpate con él por hablarle de esa forma. –la anima Ino sonriéndole amigable. – ¡suerte frentona! –anima palmeándole el hombro y Sakura le sonríe agradecida. La rubia toma de cada uno de los brazos a Naruto y Shikamarru para llevárselos consigo.

-¡Suerte Sakura-chan! –grita el rubio siendo arrastrado por su prima. – ¡sueltame peli-teñida, que puedo caminar solo dattebayo! –dice con fastidio, aun así la rubia no lo suelta.

Sasuke y Sakura los miraban alejarse con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver como el rubio intentaba zafarse del agarre de su prima.

-Me voy. –Sasuke da media vuelta, pero no logra avanzar ni un paso al sentir el agarre en una de las mangas de su saco por parte de su amiga, por lo que voltea sobre su hombro viendo como esta le ponía esa mirada suplicante a la cual es débil.

-Quédate Sasuke-kun. No me quiero quedar sola con Luka-kun, vente con nosotros a casa.

-Pensé que te molestaba que me fuera con ustedes a casa.

-¡Claro que no me molesta! –dice con seguridad. –al principio se me hizo raro, pero más que nada por la extraña relación que tuviste con Luka-kun de la noche a la mañana… Eres mi mejor amigo y tu presencia nunca me molestara. –Sasuke sintió una agradable calidez en su interior, y solo suspiro con pesadez.

-Está bien. Me iré con ustedes. –dice resignado y Sakura lo suelta sonriéndole agradecida.

-Hola. –dice indiferente Luka haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo en el momento que se coloco frente a Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke simplemente hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras que Sakura bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a verlo nuevamente a los ojos y que le mostrara esa mirada llena de frialdad que le dirigió en el primer receso. Luka abrió su maletín y de ahí saco un recipiente envuelto en un pañuelo azul.

-Dale las gracias a Mikoto-san de mi parte. –dice extendiéndoselo a Sasuke que lo tomo con tranquilidad. –y que estuvo delicioso. –Sasuke asintió mientras guardaba el recipiente en su maletín.

-Lo siento Luka-kun. –dice de pronto Sakura haciendo que Luka la mire extrañado, mas al verla mantener la cabeza agachada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por cómo te hable en el baño, cuando tu lo único que hacías es defenderme. –dice apenada aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sasuke rodo los ojos mientras que Luka alzaba ambas cejas tratando de recordar la forma en la que Sakura le hablo.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte. Yo fui el que se porto mal. Y es normal que actuaras así, después de todo tienes razón; no eres una niña y te sabes cuidar sola. –dice con tranquilidad.

Sakura levanto la mirada notando que su novio la miraba despreocupado, como si le restara importancia al asunto, eso la molesto porque ella se la pasó preocupada desde hace horas y él no le tomaba importancia. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al ver que su amiga comenzaba a molestarse, sabiendo que ahora será testigo de la primer pelea de novios de esos dos.

-¡LUKA-KUN…! –se oyó un grito cantarín femenino y después de eso se vio una manta de pelos negros echársele encima a Luka haciéndolo caer en el proceso.

Sasuke y Sakura tenían los ojos muy abiertos viendo a la chica de cabellera negra y lacia que estaba encima de Luka abrazándolo por el cuello y restregando su mejilla con la de él. Mientras que Luka no sabía quién demonios era la loca que se le echo encima.

-Soy Tayuya. Me puse peluca y lentes de contacto para que nadie me reconozcas. Recuerda que siendo una estrella porno es normal que jóvenes de tu edad me conozcan. –le susurra en el oído mientras aun restregaba su mejilla con la de él solo para que Luka escuche.

Luka la miro de reojo mientras que pensaba que ella tenía razón y agradecía mentalmente que ella haya tomado en cuenta eso. Por otro lado Sakura reacciono y una vena se le hincho en la frente.

_-(¿Qué se cree esa zorra al echársele encima a MI NOVIO? ¡Mejor aun! ¿Por qué demonios Luka-kun no se la ha quitado de encima?) _–un aura asesina rodeo el cuerpo de la peli-rosa y Sasuke al verla se alejo un par de pasos de ella sintiendo algo de miedo.

-Quítate de encima mío que pesas. –dice con fastidio Luka.

-Lo siento. Es que tenía mucho tiempo sin verte que cuando te vi mientras caminaba no pude evitar el impulso de echarme encima de ti y abrazarte Inu-chan.—dice apenada poniéndose de pie y aun dándoles la espalda a los otros dos chicos, dejándoles ver el redondo y torneado trasero de la chica que esos jeans ceñidos marcaban mas al igual que sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-¿Inu-chan? –repiten extrañados el apodo Sasuke y Sakura, aunque la ultima lo hizo con molestia.

-¡Kya…! ¡Te vez tan mono con el uniforme de tu instituto! –grita estilo fan girl mirando como el chico se pone de pie dejando ver que llevaba su saco desabrochado y camisa desfajada dándole un aire travieso, pero lindo. No pudo evitar emocionarse ya que ella lo vio en la mañana cuando llevaba el uniforme acomodado.

Por otro lado la vena en la frente de Sakura se hincho más. Luka simplemente rodo los ojos mientras se sacudía el pantalón que se le aterro por caer de pompis al suelo, pero al sentir una potente aura asesina levanto la mirada topándose con la psicópata asesina de Sakura y aunque no lo demostró sintió miedo, se veía igual o más espeluznante que cuando Gaara se enojaba.

Tayuya al ver que su niño miraba atrás de ella volteo topándose con la peli-rosa con mirada de psicópata y con el pelinegro, con solo verlo y lo que Luka le dijo en la mañana supuso que ese es el amigo de Luka al cual quería que ella ayudara por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma amigable.

Cuando la chica volteo Sakura y Sasuke pudieron ver perfectamente que tenía una cintura pequeña y senos grandes que resaltaban mas con ese saco de mangas largas color caqui ceñido y debajo de este llevaba una blusa blanca. En si tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pero no solo eso, un rostro hermoso también, y esos ojos grandes de color azul con ese brillo de picardía adornándolos la hacía ver más atrayente. Cuando ella le sonrío a Sasuke, Sakura no pudo evitar enfurecerse más, y aumento más su furia al ver de reojo que su amigo se sonrojaba levemente ante su sonrisa.

_-(¡Maldita zorra! ¡No solo se le echa encima a mi novio sino también le coquetea a MI AMIGO!)_ –celos, sentía muchos celos y ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la chica esa que no dejaba de ver a su amigo y sonreírle de esa forma.

Luka al ver que en cualquier momento Sakura se le echara encima a Tayuya para degollarla se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos y lo consiguió, haciéndolo suspirar aliviado, y es que Sakura había puesto la misma mirada que Gaara pone cuando se convierte en un sádico violento y no quería que Sakura mate a Tayuta antes de que haga lo que le pidió, ya después si quiere que la mate, pero se sentía satisfecha al haber conseguido que la chica comience a ponerse celosa y no precisamente por ella, su supuesto novio sino nada más y nada menos que por su amigo. Había notado que la furia de Sakura al principio fue más que nada por sentir ese orgullo femenino herido porque una mujer este sobre su novio, pero la furia de ahora era nada más que por puros celos.

-Permítame presentarlos. –dice con suavidad.

-¿Conoces a esta? –dice despectiva Sakura apuntando a Tayuya, la cual sonrío divertida ya acostumbrada a eso.

-Esta tiene su nombre niñata. –dice con arrogancia y mirándola con superioridad.

-¿Enserio anciana? –pregunta con burla mirándola con desdén.

_-(en el blanco -.-)_ –Luka miraba de reojo a la mujer alado de él que tenía un aura asesina rodeándola y mirada de psicópata, sabía que el decirle anciana a Tayuya era su tabú, lo que le molestaba y la hacía querer despellejar al o el osado que oso a llamarla así.

-Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores niñita. –dice amenazante remangándose sus mangas.

-Adelante anciana. –dice Sakura también amenazante remangándose sus mangas también.

_-(Otra pelea de mujeres no -.-)_ –pensaron Luka y Sasuke a la vez. Así que para evitarla ambos se miraron y asintieron levemente en un mudo acuerdo.

Sasuke se coloco atrás de Sakura y la tomo como si le intentara a hacer una llave, pero se le dificultaba retenerla ya que su amiga pataleaba y lanzaba garrasos hacia Tayuya. Luka hizo lo mismo con Tayuya y esta al igual que Sakura lanzaba patadas y garrasos dificultándole el agarre a Luka.

-Chicas estamos fuera de la escuela. Si siguen así nos meteremos en problemas. –dice el más sensato, ósea Sasuke y eso bastó para que ambas se tranquilizaran, aun así ninguno la soltó por precaución.

Sakura solo se tranquilizo porque no quería meterse en problemas sabiendo que de una segunda pelea no se salvara como en la primera. Había corrido con suerte la primera vez porque no la hayan castigado, no quería probar su suerte. Mientras que Tayuya solo se detuvo para no meter en problemas a Luka, era su niño consentido y no iba a hacer algo que lo perjudique.

Tanto Sasuke como Luka suspiraron aliviados, pero no se arriesgaron a soltarlas, capaz y solo se tranquilizaron para que ellos se confiaran y las soltaran para así ellas correr a la otra para matarse.

-Ya estoy tranquila Sasuke-kun. Suéltame. –dice con molestia Sakura.

-¿Si te suelto prometes por tu oso Goro que no te le echaras encima a la chica? –pregunta en un susurro rosándole con su aliento el oído, cosa que estremeció a la chica y la hizo sonrojarse, extrañamente ya no deseo ser soltada por él, y quería permanecer así en sus brazos sintiendo esa agradable calidez que el estar en sus brazos le trasmitía, no sabía cómo no había notado lo muy a gusto que se sentía estar en los brazos de Sasuke. –Sakura. –la llamo el pelinegro sacándola de su ensoñación haciéndola sonrojar mas.

Luka y Tayuya que no se perdieron detalle de nada mucho menos de las reacciones de Sakura, el primero sonreía de forma torcida sintiéndose satisfecha y la segunda miraba soñadora la escena haciéndosele de lo más tierna.

_-(con que es ella el amor de tu amigo Luka-kun *o*)_ –los ojos de la chica brillaban con más emoción y Luka al verla de reojo de no ser porque tiene las manos ocupadas sosteniéndola se hubiera golpeado la frente.

_-(¡Demonios! Ya se dio cuenta T.T ¿Qué hare cuando la presente como mi novia? Sé que Tayuya me hará preguntas T.T)_

-Lo prometo Sasuke-kun. –dice nerviosa y Sasuke confiando en ella la soltó, suspirando aliviado al ver que no se le echaba encima.

-No te le eches encima. –advierte Luka antes de soltarla y Tayuya simplemente asintió. Cuando fue soltada Luka se sintió aliviado al ver que ya no pelearían. –como decía, dejen los presento. _(que venga lo que tiene que venir, ya sabré como líbrame de las preguntas de Tayuya)_ –Luka soltó un largo suspiro. –chicos ella un gran amiga. Estudia modelaje y se llama Ukai Noriko. –dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, el cual era de un personaje del manga que leyó hace unos días. –Noriko ella es mi novia Haruno Sakura. –dice apuntando a la peli-rosa que sonrío de forma torcida al ver la impresión en los ojos de la chica, sin saber que la impresión se debía a otra cosa.

_-(Toma eso zorra calentona)_ –pensó triunfante.

-Y él es el mejor amigo de mi novia y amigo mío Uchiha Sasuke.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Gracias por cuidar de Luka-kun. –dice Tayuya reaccionando y haciendo una leve inclinación.

Sasuke y Sakura simplemente hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza. Luka suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia Sakura para tomarla de la mano, ese detalle al verlo Tayuya se mordió la lengua para no gritar estilo fan girl al ver un detalle tierno en Luka.

-Vamos. ¿Noriko vienes con nosotros? –pregunta volteándola a ver y Sakura deseo que diga que no.

-Si. –dice amigable. –mi casa queda de paso a la tuya, así que vamos.

-Pero Luka-kun va a dejarme y se queda a comer en mi casa. –dice Sakura con arrogancia.

-Em… hoy no iré a comer a tu casa Sakura. Tengo que ir a casa porque quede con mi tío para ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Bueno igual los acompaño para ir a dejar a tu novia. –dice amigable Tayuya y Sakura suspiro resignada, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más y así los cuatro se dispusieron a caminar.

-Por cierto. –Sasuke decidió romper el incomodo silencio que había desde que empezaron a caminar. – ¿Por qué saliste solo Luka y no acompañado de tus tarados amigos? –los tres pares de miradas curiosas se dirigen al mencionado.

-Tenían actividades en sus clubes. –responde despreocupado.

-¿Tú no estás en ningún club Luka-kun? –pregunta curiosa Tayuya.

-No. Tengo asma. –dice despreocupado sintiendo la mirada compresiva de sus acompañantes, aunque Sasuke se sorprendió porque ella tenga la misma enfermedad que él. –_(la verdad me dan flojera los clubes deportivos, pero mejor que ellos sepan la mentira que hecho para no hacer nada en educación física)_

-Pero hay clubes culturales en la escuela, como teatro, literatura entre otros Luka-kun. –dice Sakura con tranquilidad.

-No me gustan los clubes culturales. –responde con indiferencia y de ahí el camino continuo en completo silencio.

* * *

><p>Parados frente a la casa de los Haruno estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Luka y Tayuya, los últimos dos frente a los otros dos.<p>

-Nos vemos mañana. –Luka se acerca a Sakura y le da un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar. Tayuya ante el gesto se toco sus sonrojadas mejillas mirando la escena soñadora.

_-(pensé que era una chica enamorada de Luka)_ –Sasuke alzo ambas cejas mirando con extrañeza a Tayuya.

-Sayonara. –Luka da media vuelta alzando una mano en son de despedida mientras camina con tranquilidad metiendo su otra mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sakura le decía adiós con las manos manteniendo una sonrisa cálida mientras aun sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos. En especial a ti Sasuke-kun. –dice amigable Tayuya y sonriéndole coqueta a Sasuke, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la pena y es que ninguna mujer le había sonreído así.

_-(Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… ¿Quién demonios se cree? solo yo puedo decirle así) –_Sakura la fulmino con la mirada y una vena se hincho en su frente detalle que no paso desapercibido por Tayuya que alzo ambas cejas.

_-(¿Qué no es la novia de mi niño? ¿Por qué se pone celosa porque le coqueteo levemente a su amigo?)_ –Tayuya miro de reojo con extrañeza a Sakura que seguía fulminándola con la mirada. –nos vemos. Y Sakura-chan te encargo a Luka-kun. –dice dando media vuelta. –¡espérame Luka-kun! –grita corriendo para darle alcance ya que este se había alejado sin esperarla.

Sasuke miro como Tayuya alcanzaba a Luka y se le colgaba del brazo como si fuera un koala. Suspiro con pesadez y volteo hacia su amiga notando que miraba hacia la misma dirección donde él segundos antes lo hacía, y el verla con esa mirada asesina y la muy, pero muy hinchada vena en la cabeza supuso que estaba celosa porque esa mujer se fuera con Luka, y que fuera tan amigable con él.

-No te preocupes. –Sasuke le palmeo el hombro haciendo que ella voltee a verlo curiosa. –Luka jamás te será infiel con esa mujer, es mas dudo que te llegue a engañar con alguna otra mujer. En cuanto a la tal Ukai, parece que ve como hermana mayor a Luka.

Sakura le sonrío levemente notando como él le decía eso para animarla y hacerle sentir más segura, pero había algo que la acongojaba y la hacía tener enredos en la cabeza.

_-(Lo que me preocupa es que no me dan tantos celos el ver esa relación entre Luka-kun y esa mujer, sino que me dan más celos que ella te coquetee Sasuke-kun… si mis celos hacia ti son de hermanos, que es lo más seguro no entiendo como mis celos de novia no superan esa clase de celos… soy egoísta, lo sé, no quiero que tengas novia Sasuke-kun, porque sé que si eso pasa ya no me pondrás la misma atención, pero no puedo evitarlo, estos celos me matan, ahora entiendo lo que siente mi hermano cuando me cela u.u… por otro lado, si mis celos hacia ti son más fuertes que a los de mi novio, será acaso... ¿será acaso que no amo tanto a Luka-kun como pensaba?)_ –Sakura tenía enredos en su cabeza, no sabía lo que pasaba ni lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>-Deja de colgarte que no me dejas caminar bien. –dice con fastidio Luka.<p>

-No porque sé que si te suelto saldrás huyendo Luka-kun y tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. –dice con firmeza apretando más el agarre. – ¿crees que no mee di cuenta de tus intentos de escape? –dice con suspicacia y a Luka se le sombre la frente de negro.

_-(Sabia que debí haber salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando me despedí de Sakura T.T)_

-Ya estamos lo suficiente alejados. –dice mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás viendo que ya estaban a mas de tres cuadras lejos de la casa de Sakura. –ahora sí. Dime la razón por la que quieres que la chica que Sasuke-kun ama se cele para que le haga caso cuando dicha chica es tu novia. Si no me lo dices no seguiré ayudándote con tu plan. –dice firme y Luka suspira con pesadez sabiendo que no se podía escapar, y necesitaba de Tayuya y esa cita que planeaba para mañana.

-Veras yo no amo a Sakura. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Pero eres tierno con ella.

-Me porto como un novio lo haría, aun así no le doy besos apasionados ni nada por el estilo para que no se ilusione mas conmigo.

-Explícate.

-Veras; Sakura es la hermana de mi mejor amigo y ella desde que me conoce se dejo deslumbrar por mi persona. Le gusto y está enamorada de una ilusión, o más bien sufre de enamoramiento infantil. Ella me ve como su príncipe azul, no me conoce, bien. Piensa que soy un chico tierno, caballeroso, de esos que dan todo por amor, en resumen el típico sueño de cada chica de su edad.

-No, pues si que no te conoce. –dice con los ojos muy abiertos. –eres lindo, pero tu carácter no tiene nada que ver con los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. –Luka asintió estando de acuerdo. –aun así es imposible que no piense eso si no te conoce, tu físico hace que toda chica piense que eres una clase de príncipe, sin contar que desprendes ese aire principesco. – dice con compresión y Luka rodo los ojos. –aun así eso no explica la razón por la que estas con ella y la haces creer que la quieres. Esa forma de tratarla, tan caballerosamente y siendo tierno la hará enamorarse más de esa falsa ilusión.

-Lo sé. –dice exasperado haciéndose hacia atrás su cabello con la otra mano y ese gesto se le hizo encantador a Tayuya que lo miro como drogada. –como te dije Sakura es la hermana menor de un muy preciado amigo mío, amigo que aprecio y estimo mucho. Y él quiere demasiado a Sakura. Un día descubrió que ella supuestamente está enamorada de mi y que sufría por ese amor no correspondido. Eso hizo que mi amigo se apartara y comenzara a agarrarme cierto resentimiento. Y yo para no perder su amistad fingí sentir algo por Sakura, ella se entero y se me declaro y yo para no alejar a mi amigo acepte sus sentimientos. –Tayuya asintió comprensiva sintiéndose conmovida porque Luka aprecie tanto una amistad. –pero yo se que Sakura no me ama a mí, ama a Sasuke, pero el pensar que lo ve como amigo no hace que se dé cuenta. He notado como lo cela, como lo ve, cómo reacciona ante él. –Tayuya asintió dándole la razón ya que ella noto también eso en el poco tiempo que convivieron. –esa venda de amistad no le deja ver que la persona que intenta ver en mi es su mejor amigo. Ella busca lo que Sasuke tiene, ella quiere que la traten como Sasuke la trata. Y en mi solo esta deslumbrada por mi físico.

-Eres muy observador Luka-kun. –dice alegadora y Luka rodo los ojos.

-En cuanto a Sasuke, él tiene presente lo que siente, sabe que la ama, pero el pensar que ella le ve como amigo si acaso como hermano piensa que no tiene posibilidades, además que le da miedo perder su amistad con ella si se le confiesa. Y él prefiere tenerla como amiga a no tenerla cerca.

-Que mono es Sasuke-kun. Yo quiero uno así. –dice melosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si lo tuvieras lo perderías por serle infiel. Tienes una enfermedad llamada poli sexualidad. –dice con fastidio.

-Eso mismo dice mi psicólogo y sexólogo también. –dice pensativa. – ¡eres genial Luka-kun! Sin estudios en medicina dijiste lo mismo que mi psicólogo. Deberías estudiar psicología o sexología. –asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón.

-No se tiene que ser un genio para saber eso. –dice indiferente a la vez que rodo los ojos y al ver la mirada de Tayuya supo que no entendió el mensaje. –siempre he sido de las personas que no juzgan solo con ver el físico pero el verte me haces estar de acuerdo con ese dicho: de que la mujer bonita carece de inteligencia. –varios signos de interrogación aparecieron alrededor de la cabeza de Tayuya. –_(es tan suspicaz cuando de temas del amor o atracción se trata, pero en lo demás es una completa tonta)_

-¡Te parezco bonita! ¡Gracias Luka-kun! –dice emocionada dándole un beso en la mejilla y Luka rodo los ojos al momento de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Retomando la plática. –dice con fastidio. –quiero que Sakura se dé cuenta que ama a Sasuke para deshacerme de ella sin perder la amistad con su hermano.

-Eso suena muy egoísta.—dice en forma de regaño.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así eso es bueno, porque si las cosas salen como planeo Sasuke y Sakura estarán juntos. Sakura será feliz porque estará con quien en verdad ama y no se diga de Sasuke, ese estará más feliz al ser correspondido. Y también se dará cuenta que el físico no lo es todo. Y tu serás feliz sabiendo que gracias a tu ayuda esos dos están con quien aman, se casaran y tendrán muchos hijos. –dice con aburrimiento.

-¡Kya…! ¡Me convenciste! ¡Aunque lo hagas por algo egoísta, es una buena causa Luka-kun! –dice melosa restregando su mejilla con la de él. – ¡cada vez te me haces mas adorable!... No se diga mas, te seguiré ayudando en tu plan. –dice muy convencida mirando el horizonte dándole un aire heroico. Luka simplemente volvió a rodar los ojos.

_-(nombre si soy muy buena para manipular a la gente y montarme escusas… el vivir con Kakashi ha pulido muy bien esos talentos en mi)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno los labios de Luka que no importándole tener a Tayuya colgada del brazo siguió caminando alado de ella.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el primer receso estaban como siempre todos en la cafetería. Luka devoraba sin alguna clase de modales sus tres almuerzos, ignorando como Deidara, Suigetsu, Itachi y Sasori le seguían rogando porque les presentara la amiga de Kakashi. Gaara y Pain comían con tranquilidad sus almuerzos ignorándolos por el bien de su salud mental.<p>

Luka termino su comida y dejo los palillos en la mesa a la vez que se ponía de pie haciendo que esos cuatro dejen sus suplicas y lo miren curioso al igual que los otros dos. Sin decir nada Luka da media vuelta alejándose tranquilo de la mesa.

-¿Se habrá enojado? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu dejando de mirar por donde Luka se fue para mirar a los demás.

-Tal vez llego a su límite de paciencia y se fue para no terminar matándonos. –dice pensativo Sasori.

-O simplemente como se acabo su comida ya no tenía como ignorarnos y por el bien de la poca salud mental que le queda se fue. –dice pensativo Deidara.

Gaara y Pain pensaron que Luka había sido inteligente al hacer eso, de hecho ellos mismos estaban pensando en hacer lo mismo.

-O solamente quería ir a saludar a su linda novia. –dice meloso Itachi apuntando la mesa donde se sentaba su hermano y amigos haciendo que todos miren viendo como Luka se detenía en esa mesa justo atrás de Sasuke y Sakura.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo, en cierta parte le molestaba que ahora su mejor amigo pase mucho tiempo con esos dos, si hubiera sabido que el que Luka y su hermana se hagan novios pasaría algo así lo hubiera impedido… al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos agito levemente su cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamiento.

_-(tks… no puedo creer que sea demasiado posesivo con Luka, incluso ya lo estoy celando de mi hermana que es su novia -.- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Nunca he sido así con mis amigos -.-)_ –el pelirrojo se paso una mano por el rostro mostrando exasperación sin notar como los ojos negros de Itachi lo miraban de reojo de una forma divertida a la vez que una sonrisa misteriosa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

><p>Ino, Naruto y Shikamaru que estaban frente a Sasuke y Sakura, al notar quien se acercaba a su mesa miraron impresionado. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura iban a voltear para ver qué era lo que sus amigos miraban algo sorprendidos sintieron un brazos sobre sus hombros a la vez que miraban a Luka sonriendo levemente mientras se abría paso para sentarse en medio de ellos dos por lo que con algo de fastidio, y molestia por parte de Sakura le abrieron paso, aunque la peli-rosa se extraño al sentir eso porque Luka se siente alado de ella y en especial haya venido a su mesa cuando nunca lo hace, debería sentirse emocionada, pero al contrario de eso se sentía molesta, mas al ver como no solo la abrazaba a ella sino también a su amigo.<p>

-¡Hola Luka-kun! –saluda Ino sintiéndose emocionada al tener a uno de los más populares sentarse en su mesa, pero en especial se sentía emocionada por su amiga, pensando que probablemente uno de los mas antisociales de los amigos de su hermano hacia ese detalle solo por querer pasar un rato con su novia.

-Hola. –saluda sin mucho entusiasmo, cosa que no les extraño a nadie ya que así solía ser con todos.

-¿Qué te trae por nuestra humilde mesa? ¿Te cansaste de estar entre los famosos? –pregunta divertido y confianzudo Naruto.

-En realidad vengo solo a comentarles algo a Sasuke y Sakura. –dice despreocupado haciendo que el par de rubios chismosos lo miren con interés mientras que Sakura lo miraba curiosa y Sasuke sin mucho interés. –Mi amiga Noriko quedo fascinada contigo Sasuke-kun. –dice mirando al pelinegro, el cual se sonrojo levemente mientras que Sakura frunció el entrecejo sintiendo la sangre hervir mientras los demás no sabían de quien hablaba. –le gustaste tanto Sasuke-kun que me sugirió que tengamos una cita doble, ella quiere conocerte más. –dice insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. – ¿Qué dicen? ¿aceptan una cita doble? Sakura y yo, Noriko y Sasuke-kun.

-¡Qué emoción! –exclama Ino emocionada ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sakura que en ese momento odiaba a su novio por sugerir eso y presentarle a una zorra a su amigo.

-Acepta teme. Una chica se fijo en ti y no importa si es fea, ya es mucho pedir que se haya fijado en ti dattebayo. –dice el rubio sonriendo de forma zorruna y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-De hecho Noriko no es fea, es una mujer muy guapa, tan guapa que estudia modelaje. –dice Luka con indiferencia sorprendiendo a Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto.

-Hay de gustos a gustos. –dice sorprendido Naruto no creyéndose que una modelo se fije en Sasuke. Ino y Shikamaru asintieron dándole la razón.

_-(con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos ¬¬)_ –Sasuke los mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, sus supuestos amigos le bajaban más el autoestima.

-¿Entonces se animan? –pregunta Luka. –pienso que sería emocionante.

_-(lo dudo)_ –pensó Sasuke con fastidio recordando el tenso ambiente de ayer cuando iban a casa acompañados de la amiga de Luka.

-No me llama la atención, no me cae bien tu amiga Luka-kun, lo siento. –dice Sakura apenada, ni loca salía con esa mujer y menos ayudaba a que su inocente amigo caiga en sus garras, ¡claro! Según ella.

Los ojos de Luka mostraron decepción y tristeza haciendo que Ino lo mire con tristeza sintiéndose mal por él, a la vez sonrojada porque ese rostro que puso se le hizo de lo más tierno. Sakura al verlo también se sintió mal, pero también se sonrojo al ver lo lindo que se veía.

Naruto y Shikamaru pensaron que se estaban volviendo gay porque esa cara se les hizo linda, y pues ellos eran hombres y nunca otro varón se les había hecho lindo, por lo que palidecieron con miedo.

_-(A veces pienso que desprendo muchas feromonas masculinas y femeninas porque no importa si es mujer o hombre a casi todo el mundo se le hago lindo… pero sin duda son de ayuda)_ –Luka sonrío internamente de forma traviesa, pero miro de reojo a Sasuke notando que este no caía ante su cara linda fingida. –_(al menos a él no le afectan mis feromonas, tal vez por eso me cae bien) –_yo en verdad quería tener una cita contigo Sakura y también ayudar a Noriko-chan, ella ha sido una gran amiga mía. –dice con pesar enterneciendo mas a Ino y Sakura, en cuanto a Sasuke lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, no le creía nada, el que Luka quiera ayudar a alguien que no sea Gaara era muy difícil de creer, sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

-Que cruel frentona. –dice Ino mirándola con decepción al igual que Naruto haciendo sentir a Sakura mas presionada.

-Si Sakura-chan, no seas mala. Además si aceptas esa cita puedes ayudar al teme para que encuentre el amor de su vida. –dice el rubio.

Ese último comentario asusto a Sakura, podía sonar egoísta pero no quería que su mejor amigo se enamore y ya no esté tanto tiempo con ella, en cuanto a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, jamás se enamorara de una chica tan empalagosa como la tal Noriko, era el tipo de chica que no le agradaba, además él ya tenía al amor de su vida y no la cambiaría por nada.

-Yo… Sakura no hallaba que decir, si decía que no quedaría como una maldita egoísta, sabía que era justo que su mejor amigo encuentre a una chica que lo ame y lo haga feliz, pero no quería eso.

-Bueno si no quieres la cita doble, pues le diré a Noriko que invite a salir a Sasuke para que salgan solo ellos dos. –dice pensativo Luka y Sakura se sobresalto, ni loca dejaba que esa mujer salga sola con su amigo, capaz lo viola.

-¿Qué mi opinión no cuenta? –dice Sasuke con molestia, ya todos daban por hecho que aceptaría salir con esa mujer. Pero su molestia aumento al ver que todos lo ignoraban y miraban impacientes a Sakura por su respuesta.

-Me gusta más la idea de la cita doble, pensándolo bien será divertido que mi mejor amigo y yo tengamos nuestra primer cita doble. –dice rápidamente Sakura fingiendo una amigable sonrisa.

-¡Genial! –gritan Naruto e Ino emocionados.

-Gracias Sakura, eres estupenda. –dice Luka sonriéndole levemente y Sakura amplió su sonrisa forzada, sintiéndose resignada. –La cita será ahora a las cinco, Noriko y yo pasaremos por ustedes. –dice mientras se pone de pie para irse a su mesa no esperando respuesta de ninguno.

-Comprobado: mi puta opinión no cuenta. –gruñe molesto Sasuke al saber que ya estaba metido en esa cita doble, e intento verle el lado bueno que era que pasara tiempo con su amiga Sakura.

-Que envidia teme, tendrás tu primera cita antes que yo y eso que yo soy más guapo. –dice el rubio mordiendo una servilleta, mirándolo con envidia mientras lloraba provocando que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Que emoción frentona! Tienes que ponerte muy guapa, no importa si es una cita doble, será tu primer cita con Luka-kun… Ino parloteaba quien sabe que cosas mientras Sakura solo la miraba, escuchándola a medias ya que su mente estaba en otra cosa, como por ejemplo en sus miedos porque su amigo se enamore de esa mujer.

**Continuara**

**jojojojojojo la cita se acerca y sakura sta mostrando mas interes por sasukito wuajajajajaja**

**she, en el sig kap veremos como sera esa cita doble, XD**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. La cita

**La cita**

Gaara va subiendo las escaleras de su casa. En su rostro se le nota no estar de humor y sus ojos reflejan fastidio. Su madre le ha mandado a hablarle a su hermana menor para que fuera a comer, pero ese no es el motivo de su enojo.

- _(Luka idiota ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué mi casa es restaurante y puede venir a comer cuando se le pegue la gana? Todavía que lo invito y el muy cabrón me sale con que ya tiene un compromiso)_ –ante sus pensamientos su furia aumentaba y es que Luka rara vez le rechazaba una invitación, pero últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho.

El pelirrojo llego a la habitación de su hermana y toco levemente la puerta para después abrirla cuando escucho un "adelante" de parte de su hermana. Gaara se adentro un poco y se quedo parado a la vez que alza una ceja mostrando extrañeza al ver a su hermanita frente al espejo poniéndose brillo labial.

Sakura viste una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga caído en color verde agua, que le queda ceñida al cuerpo marcando sus perfectas curvas. Una falda tableada a medio muslo de color gris y una torera de mangas largas del mismo color. Para finalizar una diadema del mismo color de la blusa adorna su cabeza, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos en sus mejillas.

- ¿Vas a salir? –pregunta extrañado.

Sakura deja de ponerse el brillo en los labios y voltea hacia su hermano mayor, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y mirándolo picara.

- Si. Tendré una cita con Luka-kun. –dice a la vez que le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice y Gaara ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- _(¿Por qué no me dijo que me rechazo la invitación porque saldrá con Sakura?)_ –el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose molesto a la vez decepcionado ya que no solo su amigo le rechazo por salir con su hermana menor sino que no se lo dijo.

- No le digas a mis padres. A ellos les diré que saldré con Ino. Ya sabes como es papá, si se entera que saldré con Luka-kun no me dejara ir. Además también ira Sasuke-kun, que saldrá con una amiga de Luka-kun. –esa ultima frase lo dijo con molestia y fastidio. –Será una cita doble.

- _(Ósea, no solo el bastardo me rechaza por salir con Sakura sino que también saldrá con el ñoño peinado de pollo)_ –la furia del pelirrojo aumentaba y sin darse cuenta los celos también.

- Hmn… mamá me mando a hablarte para que bajes a comer. Solo venia a avisarte eso, así que baja y dile que saldrás. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura alzo una ceja extrañada ante la actitud de su hermano, parecía molesto, pero a los pocos segundos se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regreso su vista al espejo para seguir colocándose el brillo labial y así cuando termine bajar para avisarle a sus padres que no comerá en casa y pedir permiso.

* * *

><p>En casa de la familia Uchiha, se encuentra Mikoto e Itachi acomodando la mesa. Ese día Fugaku llegara mas tarde del trabajo, por lo que no comerá con ellos.<p>

- ¿Qué no piensa bajar Sasuke? –pregunta con molestia la pelinegra.

- Yo ya le hable mami, pero solo recibí un: "jodete" de su parte. –dice algo dolido y con ojos de cachorro mojado, y Mikoto suspiro con pesadez.

- ¡UCHIHA SASUKE, SINO BAJAS AHORITA SUBO POR TI Y TE BAJO DE LOS PELOS! –grita molesta.

- Ya estoy aquí. –dice con fastidio Sasuke, parado en la entrada.

Mikoto e Itachi dirigen su mirada al pelinegro y alzan ambas cejas al ver al menor de la casa usando las mejores ropas que tiene en su guardarropa, que siguen siendo algo ñoñas y anticuadas, pero son las mejorcitas que el Uchiha posee.

Sasuke viste unos pantalones color beige de corte recto, una camisa de botones y cuello polo, es blanca con cuadros azules y es de manga corta, debajo de esta lleva una playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas de color blanca.

Itachi hace una mueca de desagrado al ver a su hermano menor, se acerca a él y le desabrocha los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa.

- Así esta un poquito mejor. Aun así no me gusta tu vestimenta, debes evitar que mamá siga comprándote la ropa. –dice con firmeza, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Itachi-kun? ¿Acaso insinúas que mi sentido de la moda es pésimo? –pregunta tétrica Mikoto.

Itachi voltea nervioso hacia su madre, comenzando a sudar frio mientras una sonrisa forzada adorna su rostro. Sasuke simplemente rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Claro que no mami! Tu eres una experta en moda, incluso deberías ser diseñadora. –dice rápidamente.

- ¿Enserio?—Itachi asintió rápidamente. – ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! –exclama emocionada e Itachi sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras por dentro se sentía aliviado por haberse zafado de esta. –Por cierto Sasuke-chan, ¿piensas salir? –pregunta mirando curiosa a su hijo e Itachi también volteo a verlo.

- Si.

- ¿A donde iras otouto?

- Que te importa. –dice cortante.

- Sasuke-chan no le contestes así a tu hermano mayor. –dice en forma de regaño e Itachi le sonríe burlón a Sasuke que lo fulmina con la mirada. – Yo también quiero saber a donde saldrás hijo.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, ya que su madre quiere saberlo tendrá que decirlo, sabia que si le contestaba con algo cortante se enojara y no quería sufrir la furia de su madre, aun no supera el trauma a los dos años cuando hizo enojar a su madre porque sin querer le mancho de helado el vestido de la suerte de ella mientras lo cargaba.

- Tengo una cita. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Con una chica? –pregunta incrédulo Itachi, no se podía creer que su otouto tendrá su primer cita, de hecho jamás pensó que llegaría ese momento, es mas hasta dudaba que Sasuke llegara a casarse.

- hmn. –"dice" con fastidio.

- ¡Kyaa…! –Mikoto grito emocionada, tocándose sus mejillas y un aura brillante la rodeo. – ¡Mi bebé tendrá su primer cita! –chilla emocionada.

- Sorprendente. Jamás pensé que llegaría este día. –dice impresionado Itachi y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –Es enserio otouto, yo pensé que morirías siendo virgen, sin nunca haber besado a nadie mas que al perro y sin conocer lo que son las citas. –Sasuke gruñe como perro rabioso mandándole rayitos con la mirada a su hermano, esperando matarlo con ellos.

- No digas tonterías Itachi. –dice molesta Mikoto dándole un zape e Itachi la miro dolido mientras se soba la nuca. –Mi Sasuke-chan es lo suficiente apuesto como para tener tantas citas como tu. –dice con seguridad y asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón a si misma.

- _(No cabe duda que el amor de las madres es impresionante. Ven a todos sus hijos como si fueran hermosos cuando son horribles)_ –Itachi mira a su madre como si fuera una ciega pordiosera.

- _(Gracias madre, pero viniendo de ti mi autoestima no sube nada. Todos sabe que para una madre su hijo es hermoso aunque no lo sea)_ –Sasuke lloraba internamente, mientras por fuera se mantenía indiferente.

En eso el timbre de la casa sonó y Sasuke dio media vuelta para ir a abrir. Mikoto e Itachi se miraron entre si, luego asintieron firmes para después correr y esconderse para ver quien será la cita de Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y ensancho los ojos sorprendido a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- _(Se ve hermosa)_ –el pelinegro mira embelesado a la peli-rosa frente a él que le sonría de esa forma tan hermosa que lo enamoro.

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué tal me veo? –pregunta emocionada.

- Hermosa. –responde embelesado pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y como lo dijo sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas.

Sakura amplio su sonrisa, no sabiendo porque su corazón palpito con emoción al oír lo que dijo su amigo y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojara. Sasuke bajo la cabeza apenado al igual que Sakura, de pronto ninguno sabia que decir.

- ¡Que tiernos! –grita emocionada Mikoto saliendo de su escondite en compañía de Itachi.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sobresaltaron ante tremendo grito a la vez que su sonrojo aumentaba. Los dos voltearon hacia donde estaban los dos intrusos que ahora caminan hacia ellos.

- No me imagine que tu cita seria con Sakurita, Sasu-chan. Que escondidito te lo tenías. Le bajaras la novia a Luka. –dice con burla y diversión Itachi colocándose alado de su hermano y codeándole las costillas.

Sasuke y Sakura ensancharon los ojos y sus rostros ardían de la vergüenza.

- ¡Que emoción! ¡Ya sabia yo que terminarían juntos! –dice emocionada Mikoto, poniendo una mirada soñadora y tocando sus dos mejillas apenando mas a la parejita. –Pobrecito Luka-kun, pero no le puede hacer competencia a un Uchiha… aun así lo consolare. –dice animada, imaginándose mimar a Luka con comida para que no se deprima mucho.

- Luka ama el espagueti madre, eso lo ayudara a sobrellevarlo. –dice Itachi con seguridad y Mikoto asintió con entendimiento.

- Ya párenle. –dice Sasuke avergonzando, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

En cuanto Sakura no supo porque la idea de salir sola con su amigo no le molesto, pero pensó que porque así no iría la amiguita de su novio.

- No solo saldré con Sakura. Irán Luka y una amiga de él. –dice con fastidio e Itachi pone sus manos en sus mejillas mostrando una expresión horrorizada.

- ¡Será una salida de amigos donde ira solo un sexy boy! –exclama indignado. – Regla numero cinco de los sexy boys: A una cita de amigos donde vaya un sexy boy lo demás lo acompañan. –dice firme Itachi haciendo que a sus acompañantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No será una salida de amigos, será una cita doble. –dice resignada Sakura, ni loca sale a una cita con su novio con toda la panda de sus locos amigos donde esta incluido su hermano.

- Siendo así no hay problema y necesidad porque vayan los demás. –dice conforme, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si mismo.

- ¿Entonces Luka-kun ira con Sakura y Sasuke-chan con la amiga de Luka-kun? – pregunta curiosa Mikoto.

- Si. –dice entre dientes Sakura, mostrando fastidio e Itachi sonrío con diversión.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las calles se ve a Luka teniendo una mueca de fastidio. Viste unos jeans gris, una playera de cuello de tortuga beige, la cual le queda algo holgada, encima una chamarra negra y de bonotes con las mangas en color beige. Un calzado deportivo color negro y sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una boina beige.<p>

Abrazándose al brazo derecho de Luka va Tayuya, la cual tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, es tan grande que le cierra los ojos. Usando su peluca y lestes de contacto la chica viste unos ajustados jeans que le quedan como una segunda piel, una camisa de botones de color rojo, la cual tiene el cuello algo alto y lleva los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver la separación de sus senos, encima lleva una torera del mismo color que los jean y unos botas rojas de tacón de punta.

Luka tiene sus manos metidas en las bolsas de la chaqueta y Tayuya al ser mas alta ahora con los tacones, se inclina un poco para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del peli-gris. Ambos ignoraban las miradas que les dirigían las personas a su alrededor, y no solo porque Luka se ve menor que la mujer, sino porque por su físico ambos atraen miradas admiradas o incluso pervertidas.

- Tayuya pesas, ya suéltame. –dice con fastidio. –levas colgada a mi brazo como si fueras koala desde que salimos del departamento.

- No quiero soltarte. –dice berrinchuda, apretando mas el agarre. –Así parece que somos novios. Nos vemos como una mujer sexy universitaria saliendo con un muy lindo chico de preparatoria. Sin duda rompemos corazones. –dice soñadora y Luka rodo los ojos con fastidio. – ¿Iremos primero por Sakura? –pregunta curiosa.

- Sakura me mando un mensaje para que los recojamos en casa de Sasuke porque su padre no sabe que soy su novio, además me odia, si se entera que saldrá conmigo seguro no la deja ir o me mata a golpes, ya que es muy celoso con Sakura.

- Comprendo. –dice con entendimiento y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te acuerdas del plan? –pregunta Luka, mirando de reojo a Tayuya. Ambos están parado frente a la puerta principal de la casa Uchiha.<p>

- Si. –exclama con emoción, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- Bien. Ahora suéltame. –dice con fastidio y Tayuya hace un infantil puchero, pero igual lo suelta.

Luka suspiro con pesadez, sintiendo nuevamente la sangre circular por su bracito, estaba seguro que mañana le dolería el hombro por culpa de Tayuya.

La peli-gris toco el timbre y como si los estuvieran esperando la puerta se abrió al instante dejando ver a Uchiha Itachi que sonreía de oreja a oreja, es tan grande su sonrisa que le cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Luka pillín!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que preparaste una cita para mi querido otouto? –pregunta con emoción aun teniendo esa sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos cerrados.

- Porque no se me pego mí regalada gana. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Es tu amigo Luka-kun? –pregunta curiosa Tayuya, mirando impresionada el muy apuesto amigo de su niño.

Itachi abrió los ojos y quedo impresionado al ver a esa hermosa y escultural mujer que no parece ser estudiante de instituto, se ve más grande y madura.

- ¿Ella es la cita de Sasuke-chan? –pregunta sorprendido e incrédulo.

- Así es. Ayer conocí a Sasuke-kun cuando me tope con Luka-kun y me gusto tanto que le pedí a Luka-kun que me ayude a tener una cita con él. –comenta soñadora desencajándole la mandíbula a Itachi por lo dicho.

- Ella es una amiga que estudia modelaje. Se llama Ukai Noriko. –presenta con aburrimiento Luka.

- _(¡Sasuke saldrá con una futura modelo!)_ –Itachi no cabe de la sorpresa ante la información recién recibida.

- ¡¿Ya llegaron? –Mikoto llego de pronto, empujando levemente a su hijo mayor, ansiosa por conocer la cita de su hijo menor y ver a Luka. – ¡Kya…! ¡Luka-kun con ropa normal te vez muy lindo también! –exclama emocionada, tocándose sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirándolo como si fuera un lindo cachorro en un aparador.

- ¡¿Verdad que si? ¡Y eso que no lo ha visto con ese trajecito estilo ingles antiguo que le compre! –dice emocionada Tayuya.

- ¡Me gustaría verlo!

- Luego vengo y le traigo una foto. Lo obligue a que posara para mí. –dice soñadora Tayuya, recordando la sesión de fotos.

- _(Tenia que recordarme lo que tuve que hacer para que venga, la muy maldita cuando llegue a casa ya me esperaba con traje y cámara en manos, y me salió con que ahora no me ayudara con el plan al menos que haga esa sesión de fotos)_ –a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro nada mas de imaginar el martirio que vivió y el tener que hacer lo posible para que Tayuya no se le eche encima para violarlo.

- ¡¿Enserio? –pregunta Mikoto emocionada y Tayuya asintió. – ¡Kya…! ¡Gracias! –dice con emoción, con sus ojos tornándose en forma de estrellas y tomando las manos de Tayuya entre las suyas.

- Con que estilo ingles antiguo. –dice Itachi, sobándose la barbilla pensativo, hace unos segundos que se le paso el shock. – ¡Me agrada la idea! ¡La siguiente sesión de fotos de los sexy boys será vestidos como señoritos ingles antiguo! –dice firme.

Mikoto y Tayuya lo miraron como si fuera el presidente que acaba de hacer legal un maravillosa ley y aplauden emocionadas. A Luka se le sombre mas la frente de negro y una gota de sudor aparece en su nuca.

- Se nos hace tarde, ¿podrían avisarle a Sasuke y Sakura que ya estamos aquí? –dice con fastidio Luka.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama algo exaltada Mikoto. –No pueden seguir perdiendo su tiempo, tienen una cita los cuatro… ¡SASUKE-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, YA VINIERON POR USTEDES!

Se oyeron un par de pasos chocar contra la madera, haciendo que Itachi y Mikoto se abran paso dejando ver al par de adolecentes que caminan con tranquilidad hacia ellos. Sakura al ver a Luka se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

- _(Se ve muy lindo)_ –piensa la peli-rosa, viéndolo como si fuera un lindo cachorro.

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! –Tayuya corrió hacia Sasuke y se le colgó emocionada del brazo.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al oír la exclamación de Tayuya y al ver como se le colgaba a su amigo una expresión sombría adorno su rostro. Luka al verla sonrío de forma torcida. Itachi miro de reojo a Luka y luego a Sakura haciéndolo sonreír divertido. En cuanto Mikoto puso una mano sobre sus labios, intentando ocultar una sonrisa insinuante al ver a su hijo.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, y mira de reojo a la chica que se le colgó en el brazo, sintiéndose fastidiado, pero esta frente a su madre, ahí no puede ser descortés con una chica y quitársela de encima o sino su madre lo castra.

- ¡Nos retiramos Mikoto-san! –Dice Sakura, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar, intentando ocultar su furia.

- ¡Diviértanse! –exclama Mikoto, sonriendo emocionada, no notando la furia de Sakura.

Luka hace una leve inclinación y se va siguiendo a Sakura.

- Al rato regreso. –dice Sasuke comenzando a caminar con el llavero que ahora tiene en brazo.

- ¡Nos vemos luego Mikoto-san y le traigo las fotos! –exclama Tayuya mirando hacia atrás mientras camina y Mikoto asintió emocionada mientras agita una mano en son de despedida.

- ¿Sabes madre? –dice con seriedad Itachi, mirando a esos cuatro que están ya algo alejados y Mikoto lo mira curiosa. –Tengo sentimientos entre cortados, estoy celoso y a la vez orgulloso de que Sasuke-chan salga con esa belleza de mujer. –dice con diversión, sonriendo socarrón.

- Es muy guapa, pero no nos presentaron. –dice pensativa, recordando ese detalle.

- Se llama Ukai Noriko. –dice con diversión Itachi.

- Lindo nombre. –dice conforme. – la primer cita de mi Sasuke-chan. Creces tan rápido. –dice melancólica, dando media vuelta adentrándose a la casa.

- _(Hora de llamar a los sexy boys)_ –Itachi sonrío travieso a la vez que saca el celular de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

* * *

><p>Dentro del metro esta lleno de gente que casi parecen sardinas enlatadas, entre toda esa gente están parado y todos apretados, Luka, Sakura, Sasuke y Tayuya, en ese respectivo orden.<p>

Luka y Sasuke tiene una mueca de fastidio, ya que ambos odian que invadan su espacio personal, y ahí se lo están invadiendo de más, mientras que las otras dos chicas se les ve incomodas.

Sakura y Tayuya se estremecieron, y después les broto un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena se les hincho en la frente cuando sintieron que alguien acariciaba su trasero de una forma descarada. Ambas voltear sobre su hombro, pero ante tanta gente que hay y en la posición que están que les prohíbe moverse con libertad no pudieron dar con el bastardo que las esta acariciando el trasero.

- Sasuke-kun, alguien me esta acariciando el trasero. –susurra Tayuya haciendo que el pelinegro la mire de reojo, para después mirar por sobre su hombro hacia atrás notando esa mano de quien sabe quien que acaricia el trasero de su compañera.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez, y quita de un manotazo la mano del pervertido, para después colocarse atrás de la chica, en forma de escudo para evitar que la vuelvan a acariciar.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun. –dice melosa.

- Hmn. –el pelinegro simplemente alzo el rostro para mirar el techo con aburrimiento.

Sakura que no perdió detalle de nada tiene el entrecejo fruncido, su furia ha aumentado, por no decir que los celos, la vena en su frente esta más hinchada y para acabarla de amolar el pervertido le sigue acariciando el trasero.

Intentando ignorar que su amigo ayudo a Tayuya y no a ella, voltea hacia Luka para pedirle que le quiete el pervertido, viendo como el peli-gris tiene una mueca sombría.

- ¡¿Qué no vez que soy tio cabrón? ¡Sígueme acariciando el trasero y te corto los huevos maricón de mierda! –exclama furiosa y tétrica, volteando hacia atrás en busca del pervertido que oso a acariciarle el trasero.

Al instante el pervertido dejo de tocarle el trasero tanto e Luka como a Sakura, dejando ver que era el mismo, y se escondió entre la multitud de forma disimulada.

A Sasuke y Sakura les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Luka también sufría de acoso varonil, aunque la peli-rosa suspiro aliviada porque ya no la estén manoseando, mientras que Tayuya sonrío divertida, a su forma de ver no culpaba al quien haya osado a manosear a Luka, cuando ella cada que puede lo hace.

El tren hizo su parada en una estación, por lo que una de las personas que iba sentada en frente de Luka, Tayuya, Sakura y Sasuke se puso de pie y salió en esa estación, y Luka ni tonta ni perezosa se sentó rápidamente, ya se había cansado de ir parada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver lo poco caballeroso que resulto ser su novio, ni siquiera le ofreció el asiento. Sasuke simplemente suspiro resignado, en cuanto Tayuya miro a la peli-gris como diciéndole: bastardo poco caballeroso, me lo hubieras ofrecido a mí. Por lo que Luka simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería de una cine se encuentra Itachi, sentado en una silla y colocando un periódico frente a su rostro. Viste una gorra estilo investigador color café y una gabardina del mismo color, mientras que cubriendo sus ojos lleva unos anteojos de sol y en con sus labios sostiene una pipa.<p>

Junto a él están Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu; sentados vistiendo igual e intentando tapar su rostro con el periódico. Luego están Gaara y Pein que solo llevan gafas oscuras puestas, aun así se aprecia el color negro que sombrea su frente y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿En verdad cree que vengan aquí líder? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

Al instante Deidara, Sasori e Itachi se bajan un poco los lentes con su dedo medio para mostrarle a Suigetsu su mirada que prácticamente decía "pobre idiota".

- Se ve que no conoces a Luka. –dice resignado Sasori.

- No me culpen, apenas entre a la escuela superior, por lo que apenas y lo conozco, sin contar que no es muy hablador. –dice ofendido.

- Buen punto. –dice pensativo Deidara.

- Bueno pequeño saltamontes. –Itachi le palmea el hombro derecho al peliblanco, que lo mira con atención. –La verdad es la primera vez que se sabe que Luka tiene una cita con una chica…

- Pero es una cita doble líder. –aclara Deidara, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, pero luego se esconde atrás de Pain cuando Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirlo.

- Como decía mi pequeño saltamontes. –el pelinegro regresa la mirada al menor del grupo. –Aunque sea la primera vez que Luka tiene una cita DOBLE. –remarca la ultima palabra, mirando de reojo a Deidara que sonrío nervioso. –Conocemos a ese vago de pies a cabeza y sabemos que sugerirá ir al cine, porque es un lugar climatizado, lleno de comida chatarra, puede estar sentado viendo una película, y si le aburre bien se puede quedar dormido. Para él es el lugar perfecto… ¿o me equivoco Gaa-chan? –dice insinuante, mirando al pelirrojo, provocando que los demás lo miren esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? –dice con fastidio.

- Porque tú eres quien mejor lo conoce.

- Ya sabes que la respuesta es si… aunque pensándolo mejor. –Gaara se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Creo que su primera opción para una cita... doble. –aclara al ver que Deidara esta por hablar. –sería ir a un bufet.

- No pensé en eso. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos líder? ¿Qué tal si se fueron a un bufet?... ya decía yo que habían tardado mucho. Aunque hayas venido en automóvil y ellos en metro, es mucho el tiempo que llevamos esperando, y eso que nos recogiste a todos. –dice resignado Sasori.

- Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico. Si el bufet es la primera opción, el cine será la segunda. –dice con seguridad, para luego mirar a Gaara para que afirme sus palabras y este simplemente asintió. –Así que es de a huevo que llegaran aquí, tarde pero lo harán.

- Pues ya lo hicieron. –dice con fastidio Pain, apuntando hacia las tres en punto, por lo que los demás rápidamente voltearon.

Los seis distinguieron a los cuatro chicos, Itachi distinguió la expresión de fastidio de su hermanito lo que le hizo sonreír burlón, luego vio la complacida de Luka, para después ver la furiosa de Sakura y Tayuya.

Gaara dal ver la expresión de su hermana le dejo ver que su hermanita no la esta pasando del todo bien en su cita, pero al igual que los demás que no conocían la cita de Sasuke ensancharon los ojos al ver a Tayuya que se le colgaba del brazo al pequeño Uchiha.

- Esa-esa-esa-esa-esa…

- ¿Esa es la cita de Sasuke? –pregunta sorprendido Sasori, haciendo la pregunta que Deidara no pudo formular, y apuntando a la chica.

- Si. –Itachi sonríe divertido, mirándolos de reojo notando la expresión casi choqueada de sus amigos. –Y eso no es todo, esa chica esta estudiando modelaje. –la mandíbula de los sexy boys se desencajo completamente.

- Bien dicen que la envidia del feo el hermoso la desea. –dice Suigetsu impresionado.

Los demás, incluso Gaara y Pain asintieron dándole la razón, sin despagar su mirada de la despampanante mujer.

- Oye, ¿y dices que Luka se la presento? –pregunta con seriedad Pain, mirando a Itachi, por lo que los demás lo miraron también curiosos.

- Si. Tengo entendido que un día que se iba a casa Luka en compañía de mi otouto y Sakura-chan, ella los vio y le gusto mi otouto… ya saben, el encanto Uchiha levanta pollitas sexys aun en versión Sasuke. –dice divertido.

- Insisto: la suerte del feo el hermoso la desea. –Suigetsu aprieta su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla y lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Mi coraje es que yo llevo más tiempo siendo amigo de Luka, que Sasuke, y a mi jamás me ha presentado esa clase de mamacitas. –dice indignado Sasori.

- Concuerdo con eso. –le sigue Deidara, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Ay Kami-sama! ¡Que trasero! –exclama Suigetsu, poniendo expresión pervertido.

Al instante todos regresaron su mirada hacia la chica viéndola inclinada, al parecer recogiendo algo, los seis casi tienen un intenso derrame nasal, incluyendo a Gaara y Pain, y no pudieron evitar sentir mas envidia hacia Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Mi primer cita es un desastre. No solo tengo que aguantar como esa zorra se le pega a MI mejor amigo como lapa, y le alimentaba de forma melosa ¡no! También tengo que soportar que le coquetee a MI novio y él no haga nada, además Luka dejo que le coquetearan las demás mujeres, no hizo nada para darme mi lugar ¿y que decir de su caballerosidad? Además hasta ahora noto que no tiene modales al comer… sinceramente no me trata como novia, ni la mano me da)<em> –Sakura se ve furiosa por fuera, pero por dentro llora internamente al ver que definitivamente ese no es su día.

- ¿Qué película veremos?

Ese comentario de Luka la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ahora están frente a la cartelera viendo las películas que están ahorita en el cine.

- ¡Amor verdadero! –exclama emocionada y enérgica Tayuya.

Sakura se odio por estar de acuerdo con ella, pero esa película esta llena de romance y drama, su genero favorito.

- _(Solo con ver los trailler llore. Quiero verla)_ –Sakura miro con corazones en los ojos la portada de la cartelera, donde salía la pareja protagónica muy juntitos, y Tayuya mira de la misma forma el cartel.

Sasuke al ver la cartelera hizo una mueca de asco, odia esas películas, el simple nombre le empalago, no quiere imaginarse si la ve, además al ver la duración sintió pavor, tres horas de pura miel, esta seguro que necesitara terapia después de esto.

En cuanto Luka se rasca la nuca pensativa, por un lado esta una película comedia romance que le llama la atención, luego esta una de súper héroe y al final una de terror que sencillamente le llaman la atención las tres.

- _(El protagonista de esa peli de marvel esta bien bueno, eso le anota mas puntos para querer verla)_ –ahora Luka se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Podemos ver…

- Ya escogiste el restaurante Luka. –dice firme Tayuya, fulminándolo con la mirada, aun esta molesta porque la haya hecho ir a un lugar lleno de comida alta en grasa. –Nos toca escoger a uno de nosotros tres. –Luka suspira resignada, y baja la cabeza derrotada.

- Hagámoslo por votos. –sugiera con tranquilidad Sakura y Sasuke baja la cabeza derrotado.

- _(Otro trauma a mi vida... ¿Qué el tener un hermano idiota no es suficiente?_) –Sasuke suspira con pesadez, comenzando a pensar que hizo algo muy malo en su vida pasada.

En cuanto Tayuya y Sakura se miran de forma retadora, para después mostrar seriedad y firmeza a la vez que asienten, para después sus ojos tornar forma de corazón.

- ¡Amor verdadero! –exclaman ambas emocionadas, con una intensa aura brillante rodeándolas.

- Prefiero que se la pasen peleando, cuando se ponen de acuerdo dan miedo. –le susurra Luka a Sasuke y este asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Entrando a la sala donde se reproducirá "Amor verdadero" van entrando los sexy boys disfrazados, llevando en mano palomitas y refresco, y se sentaron en la fila atrás de la que se sentaron ellos.<p>

En si la sala esta llena de mujeres, y los pocos hombres que van se les ve que fueron obligados a entrar por sus novias, son gay o son espías de citas dobles.

Los seis apuestos chicos se sentaron en la fila de atrás donde supuestamente están sentados Luka, Sakura, Sasuke y Tayuya, así que les ven la nuca.

La película aun no empieza, ni los cortes han empezado, así que las luces están prendidas para que los que faltan por entrar a la sala se guíen hacia sus asientos.

Los sexy boys ensanchan los ojos al ver que Tayuya se voltea hacia Sasuke y comienza a besarlo con locura y con pasión, casi, casi se metían la lengua a las anginas.

- Ese es mi otouto. –dice con orgullo Itachi, ya después de salir de la sorpresa.

- Lo vuelvo a repetir: la envidia del feo, el hermoso la desea. –dice con envidia Suigetsu y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- Feito mi otouto, pero es todo un semental. No cabe duda que tiene sangre Uchiga. –Itachi tiene el pecho bien inflado de orgullo. –Estoy seguro que padre se sentirá orgulloso al saber que el pequeño de la casa es todo un Uchiha-semental. –Itachi asintió varias veces con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si mismo, mientras tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Luka no se queda atrás. –dice sorprendido Deidara, apuntando hacia la otra pareja.

Los demás voltearon viendo a Luka besando con desesperación a Sakura y manoseándola por todos lados posibles. No pudieron evitar sorprenderse, jamás se imaginaron ver al Luka haciendo eso, pero pasando la sorpresa Gaara frunció el entrecejo y una expresión sombría adorno su rostro.

- ¿Qué no se suponía que la educación que le fue inculcada no le permitía siquiera besar a su novia? –pregunta incrédulo Suigetsu.

- Pues tal parece que las hormonas le ganaron. –dice divertido Itachi.

- ¡Ese es mi gallo! ¡Mami esta orgullosa! –exclama divertido Sasori.

Gaara furioso se pone de pie y coloca sus manos en las nucas de ambos, separándolos de golpe.

- No te aproveches de mi hermana, cabr… —Gaara no termina su frase al ver que a quien separo no es ni Luka ni su hermana, solo tienen el mismo color de cabello e incluso van vestidos de forma similar, pero en facciones y color de ojo están completamente diferentes, ¡es más!, incluso el supuesto Luka es moreno.

Gaara como los demás miran sorprendidos a la otra pareja notando que no eran Sasuke ni Tayuya, al igual que la otra pareja solo tenían el color de cabello parecido y el peinado.

- Lo siento, los confundí. –dice apenado Gaara, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

- Que metidota de pata. –dice burlón Sasori y Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras los demás lo miran con burla.

- Si ellos no son quienes espiamos, ¿dónde están esos cuatro? –pregunta curioso Itachi, estaba seguro que entrarían a esa sala.

- Ahí vienen. –dice Pain apuntando hacia la entrada.

Los demás voltean y una gota de sudor les resbala en la nuca al ver a Luka, el cual lleva una bandeja que lleva una caja de palomitas, un hot dog, unos nachos, un refresco, unos chocolates, un cono, una crepa y unas gomitas, todo en jumbo. Los demás solo llevan un refresco, aun están llenos con la comida.

- Ahora entiendo porque tardaron en llegar a la sala, Luka se tomo su tiempo en la cafetería. –Itachi sonríe de forma nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>Tres horas después, de la sala cinco donde se reproduce "Amor verdadero" se ve saliendo a las mujeres llorando a moco suelto y a casi todos los varones con derrame cerebral. Ahí se divisa a Tayuya y Sakura que se van limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo, a Sasuke que parece que tiene la frente sombreada de negro, pensando que seguro tendrá pesadillas, y a Luka que se le ve adormilada, incluso bosteza y algunas gotas de lágrimas se asoman por la comisura de sus ojos.<p>

Al final salen los sexy boys; Itachi, Sasori, Suigetsu y Deidara se van limpiando las lagrimas con una servilleta, Pain tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo por lo que su cabello no deja ver su expresión al igual que Gaara, solo se aprecia que tiene la fajita de su refresco en los labios, bebiendo el liquido.

- Pobrecita Angelina, sufrió mucho. –dice con tristeza Itachi.

- ¿Qué me dices de Brath? También sufrió mucho. –dice igual de triste Deidara. – ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¡¿Por qué no los dejaban estar juntos si ambos se amaban con intensidad? –exclama dramático.

- Pero al final pudieron estar juntos. –Sasori se muestra conmovido.

- Si, pero ambos tuvieron que pasar muchos obstáculos. –dice admirado Suigetsu.

-_(Mañana traeré a Konan al cine. De esa forma tendré el pretexto perfecto para volver a ver esta película)_ –Pain inclino más su rostro para tapar sus lágrimas.

- _(La verdad, no pensé que esta película fuera tan buena. Me llego al alma)_ –Gaara volteo su rostro a un costado y sus lágrimas brillaron en la comisura de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Se ve al par de la cita doble saliendo del cine, aunque a Luka se le ve extrañada, no entiende la razón por la que Tayuya y Sakura están llorando, ni la del porque Sasuke parece que se le murieron las neuronas.<p>

- Bueno Sakura, Sasuke, aquí nos separamos. –dice indiferente. –Nos vemos en la escuela… vamos Tayuya. –esta asintió y Sakura dejo de llorar.

- ¡Luka-kun! –este detiene su camino y la voltea a ver dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –Etto… ano… veras…

- ¿No llevaras a Sakura a casa? –pregunta cortante Sasuke, al ver que su amiga no se atreve a preguntarlo.

- Tú y ella van al mismo camino, así que no hay necesidad. Además me queda mas cerca mi casa, así me voy de aquí.

- Entiendo. –dice Sakura quedito, intentándole sonreír.

- Nos vemos.

- ¡Adiós Sasuke-kun! –Tatuya se acerca a Sasuke y le da un beso en los labios dejándolo casi en shock y Sakura frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo su sangre arder. –¡Me divertí mucho! –exclama enérgica y agitando una mano mientras sigue a Luka.

- _(Tranquilízate Sakura, hay muchos testigos como para matarla. No vale la pena)_ –Sakura inclina su cabeza haciendo que su cabello tape su expresión sombria.

- Vámonos… ¿Sakura?—Sasuke mira extrañado a su amiga, no sabiendo porque tiene esa oscura y siniestra aura rodeándola.

* * *

><p>- Sé que logramos poner a Sakura celosa, pero no creo que con eso se de cuenta que de lo que siente hacia Sasuke. –dice pensativa Tayuya mientras camina.<p>

- Todo a su tiempo Tayuya. Esto sirvió para que Sakura se de cuenta que llegara un día en el que una chica que podría conquistar a Sasuke. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia. –Conociéndola seguro piensa que son celos de amiga, con eso basta… por ahora. Ya después me invento que mas hacer para que note lo que siente.

- Lastima que ya no podre ayudarte. –dice deprimida. –Me llamaron esta hoy, mañana salgo del país, firmare una película en Europa.

- _(¡Oh si! La pervertida se ira! No mas noches en desvelo ante mi inseguridad porque entre a mi habitación a violarme, no mas besos robados, no mas baños rápidos por miedo a que entre, no mas sesiones de fotos con sus ridículos disfraces)_ –un aura brillante rodeaba a Luka.

- Antes de irme me asegurare de llevarle las fotografías que le prometí a Uchiha-san. –dice con firmeza, pero Luka ni la oyó, esta mas contenta festejando que pronto Tayuya se ira.

**Continuara**

**despues de un siglo, aki sta la conti jajajajXD,,, espero ke la espera haya valido al pena XD**

**cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	10. Un viaje a Kioto

**Un viaje a Kioto **

Comiendo hamburguesas en un restaurante de comida rápida están Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru.

- ¡Teníamos mucho que nos juntábamos después de la escuela dattebayo! –exclama enérgico el rubio, para después darle una mordida a su hamburguesa, se le ve contento.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el tarado. –Ino asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, afirmándolo, y Naruto la fulmino con la mirada.

- Zorra peli-teñida.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste animal?

- Aparte de zorra peli-teñida, sorda.

Ambos rubios se inclinaron para pegar sus frentes, se fulminan con la mirada y gruñen como perros rabiosos.

A Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, no logran acostumbrarse a las peleas de ese par de primos.

- Sinceramente no extrañaba esto. –le murmura Sasuke a Sakura_—que esta sentada a su lado—_y está asintió, dándole la razón.

- Por cierto frentona. –Ino al igual que Naruto se aburrieron de intentar matarse con la mirada al ver que no funcionaba. La rubia regreso su atención a su amiga y el rubio a su hamburguesa. –No me has contado como les fue en su cita. –dice insinuante, y al instante la frente de Sasuke y Sakura se sombreo de negro.

- ¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Acaso tu cita recupero la vista y se dio cuenta de lo feo que eres? –El rubio lo mira burlón, mientras sonríe de forma zorruna.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo al rubio ampliar mas su sonrisa, Ino y Shikamaru se aguantaron las ganas de soltar la carcajada.

- Naruto, no le digas esa clase de cosas a Sasuke-kun. –dice en forma de regaño Sakura.

El rubio volteo a verla para replicar, pero al ver que esta le dedica una mirada de que sino lo hace caso lo castra, puso cara de niño bueno y continuo comiendo para agradecimiento de Sasuke que ahora mira agradecido a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? Cuenten lo que paso en la cita doble. –dice ansiosa la rubia.

- Tres palabras: fue un desastre. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me hagas recordarla cerda. Lo único bueno es que vi la película "Amor verdadero" –Sakura puso una expresión soñadora, recordando las melosas escenas de la película, mientras que a Sasuke se le sombreo mas la frente de negro, ya que para él esa fue la peor parte de la cita.

- ¡Que envidia frentona! Como me gustaría ir a verla. –la rubia mira a Shikamaru de forma penetrante, casi exigiéndole que la invite, pero el vago supo hacerse muy bien el desatendido.

- Por cierto. ¿Y eso que no se fueron con Hatake? –pregunta curioso Shikamaru, y no es que tenga curiosidad de eso, más bien quiere desviar el tema antes que la rubia lo obligue a que la invite al cine y Sasuke admitió que hizo un buen movimiento.

- Los sexy boys tiene partido de futbol americano contra otra escuela. –dice resignada Sakura.

- ¿Y que haces aquí frentona? ¡¿Por qué no fuiste a apoyar a tu novio? –exclama alterada Ino.

- Luka-kun no juega, de hecho es el único de los sexy boys que no esta en el equipo, pero Itachi-kun lo obligo a ir, según él es la regla quien sabe que, que aunque no juegues o no participes en la actividad tienes que ir a apoyar a los demás sexy boys.

Sasuke sintió pena ajena al oír las pendejadas que se inventa su hermano, Sakura tiene expresión de fastidio, Ino de admiración, a la vez decepción por no haber sabido que los sexy boys tendrían juego para ir a apoyarlos, y los otros dos tienen una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Ósea que Luka ira de animador. –dice divertido y burlón Naruto.

Al instante los cinco comenzaron a imaginarse a Luka con el uniforme de porrista y pompones, en vez de causarles risa a Shikamaru y Naruto se les hizo una escena agradable, a Ino y Sakura les pareció que no se veía mal, y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al saber porque no le pareció raro imaginarla así. Pero cuando Naruto y Shikamaru se dieron cuenta que les gusto la imagen de imaginarse a Luka como porrista se les sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿Por qué no me estoy riendo al haberlo imaginado? –Naruto sintió nauseas de si mismo, y lo mismo le paso a Shikamaru.

- Es que Luka-kun tiene la suerte de ser muy esquicito, y de facciones afinadas. Cualquier cosa le favorece. –dice despreocupada la rubia y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

- Cambiando de tema. –Sakura mira a Ino. – ¿Qué piensan sobre el viaje escolar?

Al instante el par de rubios fueron rodeados por un aura brillante y su rostro adquirió expresión de consumir sustancias peligrosas para el cerebro, provocando que los demás los miren como el par de idiotas que son.

- ¡Será genial! ¡Iremos a Kioto! –exclaman ambos emocionados.

- ¡Comeré toda clase de platillos! ¡Veré templos! ¡Comeré rameen de Kioto! ¡Veré sacerdotisas sexy! –la intensa aura brillante de Naruto creció de tamaño y un leve hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

- Comprare toda clase de cosas, pero lo mejor de todo es… —Ino se mostro ansiosa, sus ojos tornaron forma de estrellas haciendo que los otros tres se alejen un poco de ella, les esta dando miedo. – ¡ES QUE TAMBIEN IRAN LOS SEXY BOYS! ¡YA QUIERO QUE SEA VIERNES! –grita con emoción y euforia haciendo que toda la gente que come tranquilamente la miren asustados y sus amigos sientan pena ajena… bueno, menos Naruto que sigue fantaseando con sacerdotisas.

- La verdad estoy contenta que vayan los de tercero, porque podre pasear con Luka-kun. –dice Sakura, mirando a Sasuke y Shikamaru, e ignorando al par de rubios, haciendo como que no los conoce. –Pero se me hace raro que solo vayamos los de primer y tercer año. ¿Por qué los de segundo no irán?

- Tengo entendido que los de segundo irán a Hokkaido. Y si los de primero van al mismo lugar que los de tercero es porque es un supuesto regalo de bienvenida de la directora. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru.

- ¿Regalo de bienvenida? ¿Dónde esta el regalo en eso? –pregunta extrañado Sasuke.

- ¿No lo entienden? –ambos niegan y Shikamaru suspira con pesadez. – ¿haber, en que año están los sexy boys? –el vago les habla y los mira como si fueran un par de retrasados, haciendo que lo fulminen con la mirada.

- En tercero, estúpido, todos lo sabemos, así que déjate de pendejadas y dinos donde esta el puto regalo. –dice molesto Sasuke y Shikamaru vuelve a suspirar al ver que esos dos no lo captaron.

- El regalo es que los sexy boys a ser de tercero irán al viaje, según, eso es un gran privilegio para nosotros.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente y parpadeo un par de veces incrédula, después la frente se le sombreo de negro.

- _(La directora tiene muy vanagloriados a ese grupo de idiotas… ¿Dónde esta el regalo en eso? Para mi desgracia yo los tengo en mi casa todos los fines de semana, además vivo con el líder de esos payasos, más que regalo, el ir de viaje con ellos lo veo como castigo)_ –Sasuke tiene la frente morada y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la escuela, están formados por grupos los alumnos de primer y segundo año, para subir al autobús que los llevara a Kioto. Y los maestros encargados de cada grupo están al rente organizándolos, tomando lista y recogiendo los permisos firmados por sus padres para el viaje.<p>

De pronto comienza a oírse el sonido que hace el motor de un carro viejo, de esos que ya andan en sus últimas, haciendo que todos volteen hacia donde proviene el sonido viendo un automóvil muy viejo.

Para las femeninas ese no es un auto viejo, sino una hermosa limosina por donde pronto saldrán artistas de cine… ¡Así es! El Ita-movil es bien conocido en la escuela al igual que el dueño.

Sasuke sintió pena ajena porque su hermano siga conduciendo con orgullo esa carcacha, y él que salió de casa temprano solo para no irse con su hermano, pero el ególatra de Itachi llega tarde a propósito para que todo lo vean llegar en su carcacha último mugrero.

El automóvil se detuvo. Los maestros hacen lo posible por retener a las alumnas, así como suelen hacerlo los guaruras en un concierto para que las fans no se le echen encima al cantante. Y las femeninas gritaban y forcejeaban queriendo pasar para ver a sus ídolos.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru miran con ojos entrecerrados a Ino que grita como loca, como si fuera la primera vez que los ve.

Las cuatro puertas de la carcacha, digo, del Ita-movil se abrieron aumentando la euforia de las femeninas.

- ¡LOS AMO! ¡DENME UN AUTOGRAFO AQUÍ!

- ¡¿directora? –exclaman sorprendidos los maestros al ver a la directora en primera fila, desabrochándose la camisa para que le firmen sus bubis, cubiertas por un sencillo sostén blanco.

Muchos varones, por no decir todos se asquearon, casi vomitan al ver lo que la directora hacia, y varias de las femeninas imitaron a la directora en desabrocharse la camisa esperando que los sexy boys les firmen las bubis.

- No te atrevas cerda. –dice Sakura con advertencia, mirando amenazante a Ino que esta por quitarse la camisa.

- No la detengas Sakura. Tu déjala. –dice Shikamaru, mostrándose animado como muy pocas veces, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. – ¿Qué?... hay que dejar que se exprese libremente.

- ¡Así se habla Shika! –exclama emocionada la rubia.

- Lo haces cerda y te mocho las bubis. –dice algo tétrica la peli-rosa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga frentona? Déjame expresarme. –dice indignada, haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Si, déjala. –sigue animando Shikamaru, y solo Ino la miro agradecida, los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No te dejare por la sencilla razón que en ese grupo esta mi hermano y mi novio. No permitiré que le enseñes las bubis a ninguno de los dos. –dice firme.

- ¡Buu…! Que aguafiestas. –dice deprimida y Sakura rodo los ojos.

Regresando con el Ita-movil, acá en cámara lenta van saliendo los sexy boys, y no es que el mundo se haya vuelto lento de pronto, sino que Itachi obligo a todos sus amigos a entrenar la técnica de cámara lenta para verse tan cool como los actores en sus películas.

Y para derrame nasal de las femeninas, todos los sexy boys están vestidos como monjes antiguos, solo que con cabello. –_el mismo vestuario que usa Miroku, el de Inuyasha. –_ Los siente se ven terriblemente sexys y adorables.

Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como casi toda femenina se ha desmayado al verlos y tienen un intenso derrame nasal.

Los maestros comenzaron a llamar una ambulancia para que auxilien a la directora, ya que ante tanta sangre que derramo por su nariz se desmayo quedando toda pálida, y tal vez a causa de eso ya no podrá ir al viaje… aunque conociéndola, quien sabe, ni muriéndose se perdería un viaje con los sexy boys.

Sakura e Ino tienen los ojos en forma de corazón y un aura brillante las rodea, Sasuke al ver a su amiga entrecerró los ojos y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

- _(Y pensar que Sakura esta así por una mujer)_ –el tic de Sasuke se marco más.

Regresando con los sexy boys; Sasori, Itachi, Suigetsu y Deidara están firmándoles bubis a las chicas, mientras dan uno que otro apretón. Pain sigue su camino, mostrando fastidio en su rostro al igual que Gaara, mientras que Luka se ve adormilado ya que el maldito de Itachi lo saco de la cama temprano para obligarlo junto con los demás a hacer prueba de vestuario y ensayo de entradas geniales.

* * *

><p>Cuando los grupos de primer y tercer año llegaron a Kioto, ni descansar los dejaron porque los monjes del gran templo donde se hospedarían en las montañas los pusieron a trabajar como burros, haciendo los trabajos más pesados que pudieran existir, rompiéndoles las ilusiones a los pobres adolecentes porque ese fuera un viaje para visitar y conocer Kioto.<p>

Los únicos que disfrutaron andar de paseo por Kioto fueron los sexy boys, que al ser los consentidos de la directora, no los puso a trabajar y se los llevo a pasear con ella mientras los demás alumnos trabajan como esclavos.

El sol comienza a ocultarse, y los sexy boys junto con la directora van llegando al templo donde se quedaran a dormir. Luka, Gaara y Pain se les ve muy cansados, porque los demás los han traído de aquí a haya paseando, yendo de lugar en lugar y tomándoles fotos grupales cada dos por tres, o fotos con la directora en posiciones extrañas que en verdad les daba miedo. Debido a su cansancio no notan las miradas llenas de rencor, odio y envidia que les dedican los compañeros masculinos que están ahí aun limpiando mientras ellos se adentran en el templo. Los demás no se dan cuentan tampoco de esas miradas o si se dan cuenta las ignoran, están mas ocupados hablando entre sí de lo mucho que se divirtieron.

- Bueno chicos, yo tengo que verificar que todo este bien y checar lo de la cena. –dice la directora amigable, al momento de detenerse y mirarlos.

Los sexy boys también se detuvieron y la miraron, unos atentos y otros aburridos, mientras que la directora se acerca un poco a Itachi.

- Ita-kun, ya sabes cuales son las habitaciones que les asigne, tu decides como repartirlas entre ustedes. –le susurra divertida, para que solo él lo oiga, ya que si alguien sabe donde dormirán los sexy boys seguro no los dejaran descansar y ella quiere que sus niños duerman a gusto.

- Gracias Mizuky-chan. –dice amigable Itachi.

La directora se sonroja al momento de alejarse para después suspirar soñadora, comenzando a caminar alejándose de ellos.

- Loca. –susurra Gaara. Pain y Luka que están mas cerca de él lo escucharon perfectamente y asintieron dándole la razón sin apartar la mirada de por donde se fue la directora.

- Bueno chicos, como sabrán nos dieron cuatro habitaciones. Así que en cada habitación la compartirán dos. –dice con seriedad Itachi.

- Pero a uno le tocara no compartir. –comenta curioso Suigtsu ganándose una mirada de pordiosero por parte de los demás sexy boys. – ¿Qué dije?

- Tu ignorancia es compresible al ser el primer viaje que sales con nosotros. –dice Sasori al momento de palmearle un hombro. –Pero todos compartimos habitación menos el líder. –Suigetsu asintió con entendimiento.

- Así es. Esa es la regla numero dos de los sexy boys: el líder no comparte habitación. –dice arrogante Itachi. –Haber si te imprimo todas las reglas de los sexy boys para que las estudies. –el pelinegro se soba la barbilla pensativo y Suigetsu asintió estando de acuerdo, mientras que los disque más cuerdos ronda los ojos con fastidio y los compinches de Itachi solo asintieron dándole la razón al líder. –Pero regresando a lo de ahorita, como siempre lo hacemos les asignare una habitación a la suerte. –de quien sabe donde Itachi saca una pequeña urna que contiene algunos papelitos. –Saque un papelito y de acuerdo el numero que les toque será su habitación. –dice quedito, y mirando a todos lados esperando que no haya nadie que los haya escuchado o este escuchando, nadie puede saber donde están sus habitaciones, o sino las chicas irán para montarse una orgia con ellos, y no es que no quieran, la verdad ellos encantados, pero no son unas maquinas de sexo, también son adolecentes que quieren pasar una noche tranquila entre amigos bebiendo y contando aventuras, ya mañana podrán montarse las orgias que quieran, el primer día en una excursión es para los amigos.

Itachi suspiro tranquilo al ver que no hay nadie cerca y es zona segura para escoger habitación, así que les extendió la urna a sus amigos y uno a uno fue tomando un papelito para después abrirlo.

- Digan sus números.

- Uno. –dice con aburrimiento Gaara.

- Tres. –dice cortante Pain.

- ¡Dos! –Sasori sonríe de forma torcida haciéndolo ver sensual.

- Dos. –dice aflojerada Luka.

- Estaremos juntos honey. –dice meloso Sasori, al momento de pasarle un brazo de forma amigable por los hombros. –No me culpes sino te dejo dormir. –ronronea coqueto para después gruñir con sensualidad mientras sus ojos muestran diversión.

Pain rodo los ojos, Deidara y Suigetsu sonrieron divertidos al igual que Itachi, pero este ultimo miro de reojo a Gaara notando como este bufaba con fastidio y volteaba su rostro a un lado para no ver la escena de sus amigos.

- Siempre prometes pero no cumples. –dice burlona Luka, siguiéndole el juego y Sasori amplia su sonrisa.

- Es que me cansas muñeco.

- Ya, de rato siguen saliendo del closet, ahora sigan con los números. –dice divertido Itachi, quería seguir viendo como Gaara se molestaba sin saber la razón, pero sino para a Sasori ahorita capaz Gaara le termina sacando un ojo como a Deidara.

- _(Maldito Luka, ahora también le da por jotear con Sasori)_ –Gaara frunce el entrecejo, molestándose más por sentir molestia por eso.

- ¡A mi me toco el uno! –dice amigable Suigetsu.

- ¡A mi el tres! Estaremos juntos am…

- Conmigo no jotees cabrón o te mocho las pelotas para que seas mujer de verdad. –dice amenazante Pain.

Deidara rápidamente se escondió atrás de Itachi, haciendo que Suigetsu e Itachi rían divertidos, Garaa y Luka sonría con burla.

- Bueno mis pequeños saltamontes. Nuestras habitaciones son las que están al final del aula norte del templo, pasando el pasillo de las habitaciones de los maestros. Respecto el número que les toco es la habitación que les toco empezando el pasillo. –aclara con tranquilidad Itachi y los sexy boys asintieron. –Nuestras maletas ya deben estar ahí. –dice pensativo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que tras una de las paredes de la habitación esta escondida cierta pelirroja que escucho todo.

* * *

><p>Ya ha anochecido y todos los estudiantes habían cenado, se supone que deberían estar durmiendo, pero lógicamente algunos están en sus habitaciones contando historias de miedo, otros platicando, y los privilegiados armando una peda en su habitación.<p>

A Luka le dio por ir a buscar a la cocina algo de condimentos para echarle a toda la sarta de comida chatarra que llevo al campamento, ya que ella sin comida no toma, necesita tragar para tomar a gusto.

Así que ahora se le ve caminando por los pasillos teniendo en sus brazos algunos frascos de mayonesa, salsa picante y crema.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclama algo sorprendida al verlo caminar de lado contrario a ella.

Sasuke alza la mirada viendo a Luka, así que se detiene a unos pasos de ella, así como ella lo hizo de él. Para después verle todo lo que lleva haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale de su frente.

- ¿Sigues con esa ridícula vestimenta? –el pelinegro mira el atuendo de monje de la chica, para después regresar su mirada a su rostro.

- Es cómodo y calientito, además que Itachi no deja que no lo quitemos hasta que vayamos a dormir. –Luka se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Por cierto es tarde para que andes vagando por los pasillos, si te ve algún monje o peor aun, un profesor te va ir mal.

- Lo mismo digo, es tarde y se supone que ningún estudiante puede andar vagando por los pasillos.

- Soy sexy boy. –dice con obviedad, como si eso explicara todo, más Sasuke alza una ceja no entendiendo a que quiere llegar, por lo que la peli-gris suspira con pesadez. –Tengo privilegios amigo. Tanto año conviviendo con tu hermano y no lo sabes. –dice resignada y Sasuke entrecierra su mirada. –No solo podemos pasearnos donde queramos a la hora que queramos, sino que también nos dejan meter licor e incluso nos dan las mejore habitaciones en donde dormimos dos de nosotros. –dice con arrogancia, dejando en claro que el ser sexy boy tiene muchos privilegios.

- _(¡Malditos! Y maldita directora pedófila, me tiene a mi compartiendo habitación con veinte pendejos más y a ellos los tiene bien cómodos en habitaciones especiales)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Sasuke. –Aun así siguen siendo menores de edad, no deberían dejarlos meter licor.

- Somos…

- Si, son sexy boys. –dice con molestia, entrecerrando más su mirada a la vez que su tic se marca más.

- Aja.

- ¿Suigetsu también esta en una habitación compartida con ustedes?

- Aja

- _(¡Maldito pez enlatado! Ha de estar en el cielo)_ –el tic de Sasuke se marco más.

- De hecho Itachi al ser el líder es el único con habitación para él solo. –Luka se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

- _(¡Maldito Itachi! ¿Si tiene habitación para él solo porque no me ofreció quedarme con él? Seguro sabe que comparto habitación con veinte pendejos más)_ –ahora una vena se le ha hinchado en la frente al pelinegro. –Me voy. –dice molesto Sasuke, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar, quería alejarse para ya no seguir oyendo las injusticias que este mundo tiene con los feos.

Luka alzo ambas cejas no entendiendo el motivo por el que el pelinegro se veía muy enojado, pero le resto importancia y siguió su camino.

Luka sigue caminando por los pasillos, ha llegado a la zona donde están los baños de las chicas, tomo ese rumbo porque así llega mas rápido al pasillo donde están sus habitaciones, mientras evite caminar más tomara cualquier atajo, además que sabe que a esas horas no hay chicas fuera de sus habitaciones, o al menos eso supone.

- ¡Así es! Descubrí en que ala están las habitaciones de los sexy boys… específicamente la de Luka.

Mitzy detuvo su paso, y se pego a la pared, escucho eso perfectamente y quiere seguir oyendo, además de saber quien lo dice, por lo que asomo un poco su rostro al baño viendo a Karin acompañada de una chica pelinegra, ambas frente al lavabo.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con esa valiosa información Karin?... por otro lado ¿por qué mencionas a Luka-kun? Pensé que desde que te humillo en el baño cuando te peleaste con Sakura le agarraste odio y dejo de gustarte.

- _(También pensé eso)_ –Luka entrecerró sus ojos al grado de que parezcan dos franjas.

- ¡Y así es! Pero busco vengarme.

Luka alzo una ceja, aunque no divisara los ojos de la pelirroja por no poder asomarse mucho porque seria descubierta, presiente que ha de tener una mirada llena de maldad.

- ¿Vengarte? ¿Cómo?

- Pienso meterme en su cama y hacer que la frentona se entere, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro y me vengo de ambos.

- ¿Cómo harás para que Sakura se entere? Además recuerda que Luka no se acostó contigo cuando supuestamente andaban, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora teniendo novia?

- _(Mi misma duda)_ –Luka sonrío con burla, imaginándose la cara y mirada llena de indignación, humillación y furia de la pelirroja porque le recuerden eso.

- ¡Ya te dije que si tuvimos sexo! ¡Luka mintió! ¡Es un bastardo al no querer aceptar que mientras andábamos me hacia suya una y otra vez con desesperación! Seguro solo dijo eso enfrente de todos para humillarme y quedar bien con Sakura.

- _(Mentirosa)_ –Luka borro su sonrisa, y sus ojos se entrecerraron nuevamente.

- Pero aun sigo dudando que quiera tener sexo contigo andando con Sakura, la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- No tendrá que tener sexo conmigo necesariamente, solo le haremos creer eso a Sakura, que seguro al enterarse mandara por un tubo a Luka y de pasada Gaara-kun le meterá una paliza a Luka por lastimar a su hermanita.

Luka frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a sentirse furiosa.

- ¿Y como harás para que Sakura se entere?

- El tiempo que conviví con Luka me entere del sueño profundo que tiene. Me esperare a que sea más tarde, entrare en su habitación, me desnudare, lo desnudare y me meteré en la cama, luego tu nos tomaras fotos que mañana le llegaran a Sakura de forma misteriosa y en…

- _(Esta loca se nota que ha visto mucha novela mexicana)_ –Luka comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí, siendo lo mas silencioso posible para no ser descubierto, no necesitaba oír más.

* * *

><p>Luka había llegado a la habitación de Itachi donde están los demás sexy boys tomando, y se puso a acompañarlos en el beber, pero también se puso a tragar.<p>

El tiempo siguió pasando, y entre bromas, jugueteos y conteo de conquistas de la gran mayoría incluso en el conteo de chicas participaron Pain y Gaara, con el último, al recordar con todas las que ha estado Gaara, Mitzy se tuvo que contener.

* * *

><p>En la habitación donde esta Sasuke se ve casi pegados los colchones donde están acostados y casi amontonados varios varones.<p>

Sasuke esta acostado boca arriba y sostiene su celular en alto a al altura de su rostro, para luego sonreir levemente ante el mensaje que le mando su amiga.

"Estoy muerta del cansancio por trabajar como esclava, pero no puedo dormir… ¿me contarías un cuento?"

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse divertido al leerlo, esa parte aun infantil de Sakura es lo que mas le gusta, además que el ver que ella siempre recurre a él lo hace tan feliz.

El pelinegro comenzó a teclear con rapidez para mandarle la respuesta al mensaje, justo cuando se lo mando recibió un fuerte almohadazo en la cara.

- ¡MALDITO TEME! ¡APAGA EL PUTO CELULAR QUE LA MALDITA LUZ DE ESTE NO ME DEJA DORMIR DATTEBAYO! ¡MENOS CON EL TIC TAC DE CUANDO TECLEAS! ¡QUÉ NO ESTES CANSADO POR TRABAJAR TODO EL DÍA COMO ESCLAVO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEMAS NO LO ESTEMOS DATTEBAYO!

Naruto que esta a su lado hincado lo mira furioso, pero su expresión es remplazada por una nerviosa cuando Sasuke se quita la almohada de la cara mostrándole su expresión sombría.

- Etto… teme… veras, estoy cansadito, trabaje mucho este dí… —Naruto no termina su frase ya que Sasuke le aventó una almohada con gran potencia, dándole en la mera cara.

- ¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS! –grita emocionado un chico que esta ahí, levantándose de golpe y sosteniendo una almohada con cada una de sus manos, para después aventarlas con potencia a quien le caiga.

De la nada comienzan a levantarse casi todos para lanzarse almohadas unos a otros. Sasuke y Naruto se golpean con mucha fuerza, como si con la almohada quisieran matar al otro.

Shikamaru esta acostado boca arriba, intentando dormir e ignorar a esos problemáticos escandalosos, pero recibe un almohadazo en la cara, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro… así hasta formar una montaña de almohadas sobre su cara. De pronto el vago se sienta de golpe, teniendo una almohada en cada mano y mostrando una expresión para nada aflojerada.

- ¡Ya esta bien problemáticos! ¡Les enseñare lo que es amar a Kami-sama en tierra de indios! –exclama furioso lanzándose al ataque, la flojera ha pasado a segundo plano al estar enojado, ¿y que enoja mas al vago? Que no lo dejen dormir como Kami manda, mas cuando esta cansado.

* * *

><p>La noche sigue, y cada uno de los sexy boys tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos llorosos y expresión bobalicona producto del alcohol.<p>

- Iré a regar mi-arbolito. –dice Suigetsu al momento de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, ante su forma de caminar se nota lo abrió que esta.

- ¡Apunta bien! –exclama divertido Deidara y Suigetsu alza su puño derecho mostrándole su pulgar alzado en señal de mensaje captado, y así el peliblanco sale de la habitación.

- Oigan. –todos miran curiosos a Sasori dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – ¿Qué Luka no esta en el baño? –dice pensativo.

Gaara e Itachi ensanchan los ojos recordándolo, y Gaara esta por ponerse de pie para ir por el peliblando o al menos evitar que vea a su amigo orinar, pero no logra pararse ya que Deidara posa una mano sobre su hombro haciendo presión para que se vuelva a sentar por lo que Gaara lo mira molesto.

- Déjalo Gaara, que ambos son hombres, no tiene nada de malo. –dice el rubio divertido.

- Si Gaa-chan, no creo que Suigetsu lo viole… aunque tal vez con lo ebrio que esta y viendo lo lindo que es Luka lo haga. –Sasori se soba la barbilla pensativa ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Gaara por su comentario.

Sasori quito su mueca pensativa y soltó la carcajada al imaginarse a esos dos en una escena gay, y los demás lo imitaron, incluso Pain sonrío levemente, el único que se mostraba molesto es cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Itachi mientras reír, mira de reojo la puerta y en sus ojos muestra un brillo enigmático.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu llego al baño que esta en el pasillo donde están sus habitaciones, el único baño y solo para ellos, y se detiene al ver a Luka sentada en el retrete, pero gracias al traje de monje que parece vestido no vio nada.<p>

- ¡Demonios! Lo siento carnal, no sabia que estabas aquí, o mas bien no lo recordaba… además estas cagando, para acabarla de amolar –dice burlón al momento de dar media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Luka mira seria la puerta, parpadea un par de veces para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

- _(Jamás imagine la gran ventaja que traería usar estos trajes… lo bueno es que uso bóxer masculinos)_ –Luka agacha la mirada viendo sus bóxer azules a la altura de sus tobillos.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu esta del otro lado de la puerta del baño, esperando que Luka salga pronto y que no deje el baño apestoso, porque la verdad se anda meando y lo que quiere es que el peli-gris salga pronto.<p>

La puerta es abierta mostrando a una tranquila Luka.

- ¿Todo bien? –pregunta divertido.

- Todo bien. –le contesta indiferente. –Por cierto Suigetsu.—Luka camina hacia el peliblanco, deteniéndose en el momento que la punta de sus pies choca con las del peliblanco, quedando muy cerca.

La peli-gris se pone de puntitas y acerca su rostro al peliblanco, haciendo que este algo asustado lo aleje todo lo que pueda hacia atrás.

- _(Ya van dos veces que se me acerca mucho)_ –piensa nervioso, mientras que Luka se le queda viendo con seriedad. _ – (Viéndolo con mas atención me doy cuenta del lindo rostro que tiene, tal delicado, fino y hermoso… como el de una chica)_ –Suigetsu ensancha los ojos al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, comenzando a ponerse más nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más, por lo que agradeció que gracias al alcohol parezca que es el causante del sonrojo.

- ¿Te toco compartir habitación con Gaara verdad?

- Aja. –Suigetsu mueve su cabeza de arriba debajo de forma robótica, mostrando lo nervioso que lo esta poniendo la cercanía de Luka.

- Cámbiame la habitación. –ordena con firmeza al momento que aleja su rostro para agradecimiento de la salud mental del peliblanco.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curioso.

- Porque me toco con Sasori, y cuando ingiere alcohol es bien pedorro. –aclara con indiferencia y Suigetsu ensancha los ojos al enterarse de ese secreto de uno de los sexy boys.

- _(Si se enteran sus fans de eso seguro su imagen se caerá… aunque con el pegue que tiene el canijo gracias a ese cuerpo y cara de ángel seguro ni así sus fans se alejan… ¡es más! Es más que seguro que con tal de estar con él l aguantaran su hediondez)_ –Los ojos del peliblando se entrecerraron. –Ni loco cambio la habitación. No quiero dormir con un pedorro que seguramente me noqueara con sus gases. –dice firme.

- Suigetsu-kun. –ronronea de forma sensual y Suigetsu se tenso.

- _(Debe ser el alcohol, es la única razón por la que se me haga provocativo, ¡si, eso es!)_ –el peliblanco se intenta meter eso a la cabeza y mejor no seguir pensando en eso o terminara volviéndose loco, prefiere evitar cosas así, mientras que Luka sonríe de forma torcida.

- Te recuerdo que aun estas a prueba para ser un sexy boy definitivamente, y se te ordeno que hagas todo lo que un sexy boy te ordene. Me cambias la habitación o le dire a Itachi que desobedeciste una orden mía para que te quite la oportunidad de poder entrar al club. –dice mostrándose triunfante.

- ¿Te han dicho que tienes cara de ángel con actitud de demonio? –Suigetsu entrecierra su mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- Si, me lo han dicho. –dice con burla.

- Eres despreciable. –dice con rencor haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Gaara, Suigetsu, Pain, Sasori, Deidara y Luka salir de la habitación de Itachi, y es que al líder le dio sueño, por lo que casi saco a todos a patadas.<p>

Pain y Deidara entran a su habitación, ya que es la más cerca a la de Itachi. Los demás siguen caminando.

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos. –dice Sasori parándose frente a la puerta de su habitación al momento que pasa un brazo de forma amigable por los hombros de Luka. – ¿Listo nene? –pregunta divertido mirando a Luka. –esta noche no dormirás y no me culpes mañana sino puedes sentarte. –dice coqueto, pero sus ojos muestran burla.

Gaara frunce el entrecejo al ver que ahora a Sasori le dio por mariconear con Luka, odia que sus amigos anden joteando. Mientras que Suigetsu sonríe con diversión.

- Lo siento baby, pero esta noche tomare la lechita de Gaa-chan. A ti te toca estrenar a Suigetsu. –dice con burla, quitándose el brazo del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclama horrorizado. –Te toca dormir conmigo, ¿por qué me cambias por Gaara? –dice dolido. – ¿Es porque es pelirrojo? Te recuerdo que yo también soy pelirrojo, nene. –dice de forma dramática.

- La verdad Sasori –Luka pone expresión de sufrimiento y a Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el show que se están montando. –Cambie lugar con Suigetsu porque eres bien pedorro estando ebrio. –Sasori muestra dolor en su mirada, como si el amor de su vida lo acaba de terminar.

- Tenias que recordármelo. –murmura Suigetsu teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

- Vamos Gaa-chan. –Luka toma del brazo a Gaara y comienza a caminar junto con él, el cual se sintió poderoso al ver que su amigo lo sigue prefiriendo a él.

Sasori se deja caer de rodillas mirándolos alejarse y a Suigetsu como que le dieron ganas de haber traído un violín para tocar melodía triste como fondo.

- ¡Nene, no me dejes! ¡Prometo que me tomare algo para lo gases!... ¡Papi quiere darte su lechita! –Sasori estira su mano hacia Luka, mas este sigue alejándose rompiéndole el corazón.

El pelirrojo bajo el rostro, y a los pocos segundos se pudo de pie de un brinco mostrando esa expresión picarona.

- Bueno pececito. –ahora mira con burla a Suigetsu que lo mira curioso. – ¿quieres la lechita de papi Sasori? –Suigetsu pone expresión mona, sus ojos se agrandan y parpadea coqueto.

- Por favor, sírvame toda la que pueda Sasori-sama. –dice con un tono de voz muy mariconado.

- Ay pero que joto sonaste. –dice despectivo, adentrándose en la habitación.

- ¡Pero si soy tierno Sasori-sama! –dice burlón, mientras lo sigue.

- Mmm… bueno, inclínate y ponte vaselina en el culo. –le sigue el juego juguetón.

* * *

><p>Gaara y Luka entran a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.<p>

- Oye, ¿en verdad le cambiaste la habitación porque Sasori es bien pedorro estando ebrio? –pregunta divertido, viendo como su amigo se tira boca arriba en una de las camas.

- La verdad no. –Luka apoya sus codos en la cama para alzarse un poco y lo mira coqueta. –Era solo un pretexto para estar contigo Gaa-chan… soy tuyo esta noche, tómame. –dice con sensualidad, pasando su mano derecha por su torso, acariciándolo con sensualidad mientras relame sus labios.

- Deja de jotear cabrón. –dice molesto a la vez que camina hacia su cama para tomar su maleta, volteando su rostro de forma que Luka no lo vea para que no note el sonrojo que ahora sus mejillas tienen, y no es provocado por el alcohol. –_(¡Malditas feromonas de Luka! ¿Por qué siempre funcionan, incluso en hombres?)_

* * *

><p>Gaara va saliendo del vestidor que hay en su habitación, y viste solo su bóxer. Ve a Luka acostada en la cama vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera, ambos de color gris oscuro.<p>

- Siempre me ha sorprendido lo rápido que te cambias, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que siempre duermas con playera. ¿Qué no te es incomodo? –pregunta mientras camina hacia su cama. –Yo siento que me hago cuando duermo con playera. –Gaara comienza a acomodar las cobijas de su cama para acostarse-

- ¿Qué Gaa-chan? –Luka apoya su codo derecho en la cama para apoyar su mejilla en la mano, quedando de frente hacia Gaara y de costado sobre la cama. – ¿Quieres verme sin playera? –dice juguetona.

- Claro, quiero ver si tienes senos. –dice con sarcasmo y burla, sin mirarla por seguir distendiendo la cama, por lo que no vio como su amigo ensancha los ojos.

- Es broma ¿verdad? –dice nerviosa.

- Claro que es broma idiota. –Gara voltea aventándole una almohada, dándole en la cara. –eres hombre, ¿cómo vas a tener senos? –dice divertido ante lo idiota que es Luka a veces.

- Claro, que absurdo. –dice nerviosa, sonriendo de forma forzara al momento de quitarse la almohada de la cara.

* * *

><p>Por los pasillos donde están las habitaciones de los sexy boys se ve a Karin y su amiga caminar a hurtadillas, alumbrándose con una pequeña lámpara.<p>

- ¿Qué habitación es Karin?

- La tres… ¿o era la uno? –dice pensativa y a la pelinegra le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la memoria de pollo de su amiga. –debe ser la uno, estoy segura.

- Si tú lo dices. –dice resignada.

* * *

><p>Una puerta es abierta, a oscuridad no deja ver a los intrusos, solo deja ver a dos siluetas que se encaminan hacia una de las camas.<p>

Una de las siluetas se queda al pie de la cama mientras que la otra se ve que se quita la ropa y se sube encima del bulto que esta acostado. Acerca su rostro a este.

- Luka-kun, Luka-kun despierta y tómame. –ronronea coqueta, rosando sus labios con los del chico.

El chico ante las caricias y al tener el sueño ligero esta por abrir los ojos, pero en eso siente que toman su mano derecha y la llevan a algo esponjocito, a su experiencia podía asegurar que es un seno.

- Vamos Luka-kun, tómame. –dice entre gemidos, moviendo la mano para que acaricie su seno.

El chico abre sus ojos mostrando ese hermoso verde viendo unos ojos rojos que se ensancharon al ver que esos ojos son verdes y no amatistas como se suponen deberían de ser.

- ¿Me estas hablando Gaara?

Una de las lámparas del buro se prende dejando ver a Luka sentado en una de las cama tallándose adormilado los ojos, apenas estaba agarrando el sueño cuando oyó que lo llamaba, pero ensancho los ojos y todos sueño se fue, su entrecejo se frunció y tenia ganas de cometer asesinato al ver quien esta desnuda sobre Gaara.

Gaara al ver que es Karin la que esta encima de él y sintiendo lo que su mano toca sabe que esta desnuda. Karin se sonrojo toda al ver que quien esta debajo de ella es Gaara, y notando lo sexy y hermoso que es, jamás lo había tenido así de cerca, mucho menos había rosado sus labios, se sentía en el cielo.

La amiga de Karin se tapa la boca aguantándose las ganas de gritar al ver la buena suerte que tiene Karin al haberse besado con dos de los sexy boys, primero Luka y ahora Gaara.

- ¡AHH…! –grita horrorizado Gaara, alejándola de él, ni en sus mas feos sueños pensó que una remolacha lo intentaría violar confundiéndolo con su amigo.

* * *

><p>El subdirector va caminando por los pasillos donde están los sexy boys, no les tiene confianza a eso niñatos, sabe que en cualquier momento harán una de las suyas, y él hará lo posible por evitarlo, además que quiere ver si encuentra la forma de darles un merecido a esos niños consentidos que siempre pasan sobre su autoridad.<p>

- ¡AAHH…!

Ante el grito masculino, lleno de horror de un hombre detuvo su paso, ese grito venia de una de las habitaciones de unos de los mocosos, así que se encamino rápido a ella. Justo en eso momento las puertas de las demás habitaciones se abrieron mostrando a cinco sexy boys usando solo bóxer y algo adormilados.

- Ese grito sonó como si viniera de Gaara. –dice curioso Deidara.

- ¿Gaara? ¿Gritar? Imposible. –dice Pain con obviedad.

- Pero se oyó parecido a su voz, además de la dirección donde esta su habitación. –dice pensativo Suigetsu.

- Vamos a ver que pasa chicos, tal vez Luka decidió violarlo. –dice de forma heroica Itachi.

- Ese Luka, a pesar de tener novia se sigue dudando de su sexualidad, ahora se piensa que es bi. –dice divertido Sasori, saliendo completamente de la habitación, siguiendo a los demás que también quieren ver lo que pasa.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abre de golpe, por lo que Luka rápidamente apaga la lámpara.<p>

- Apagando la luz no funcionara. –dice furioso el subdirector intentando alumbrar con una pequeña lámpara directo a la cama.

- ¡Kya…! –grita Karin tapándose con las cobijas, y su amiga brinco hacia la cama, alado de ella intentándose tapar también.

- Con que metieron chicas, esto lo pagaran, saben que esta prohibido niñatos, ni escondiéndose se salvaran de su castigo. Solo necesito ver que niño bonito castigare. –dice con firmeza al momento de alumbrar con la lámpara otra parte de la habitación en busca de los dos dueños de la habitación.

Al director le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca cuando alumbra la parte de en medio de la habitación viendo a un par de chicos correr en círculos, pero corren tan rápido que no distingue que sexy boys son.

Luka y Gaara se separan para esconderse de la luz de la lamparita del director.

Luka rápidamente se esconde tras una lámpara de adorno que esta ahí, pero la luz de la lámpara del subdirector alumbra ahí, así que corre a esconderse atrás de un buro.

Gaara se esconde atrás de un sillón de una pieza, pero la inche luz del director alumbra ahí, así que corre para esconderse en otro lado, pero mira a todos lados y no haya donde, además que la lucecita esta por llegar a él.

- Piss, pis… Gaa-chan, aquí. –susurra Luka, haciéndole una seña para que vaya con él.

El pelirrojo corre hacia su amigo y se pone en cuclillas muy pegado a él, ambos se abrazan a si mismos cubriendo sus cuerpos como vírgenes recién ultrajadas cuando la luz los encontró, ya no pudiendo moverse de ahí.

- Meter chicas a una habitación… Hatake, Haruno, de esta no se salvan. –dice furioso.

- Cochinotes, con que metiendo chicas. –dice divertido Itachi, asomándose por los hombros del director, pero suelta la carcajada al igual que los demás que se asomaron al ver como están Luka y Gaara, incluso Pain no pudo contenerse y también rio.

- ¡Silencio! –grita furioso el subdirector haciendo que callen las carcajadas, aun así sus ojos muestran burla haciendo que Luka y Gaara los fulminen con la mirada. –Los atrape con las manos en la masa, así que seguro que de esta no se van a salvar niñatos consentidos. –dice amenazante.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja, la vdd me diverti escribiendo la ultima escena. el imaginarme a gaara y luka corriendo como pendejos por la habitacion, huyendo d la lucesita me dio mucha risa**

**espero el kap les haya gustado **

**cuidense**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	11. Elsacrificio de un sexy boy

**El sacrificio de un sexy boy**

Hincados en el pasillo, afuera de una habitación están casi todos los sexy boys, solo falta uno de ellos. Los seis chicos tienen expresión como si estuvieran en un velorio, como si uno de sus amigos hubiera muerto y los sonidos que provienen de la habitación son como la marcha fúnebre para ellos, deprimiéndolos más.

- _(Gracias amigo mío. Jamás pensé que te sacrificarías así por nosotros. –_Luka y Gaara se les nublan los ojos, sintiendo ganas de llorar por el sacrificio de uno de sus amigos. –_ aunque tal vez te sacrificaste por que la regla numero ocho de los sexy boys dice "que si uno de los sexy boys esta en problemas, si uno del grupo puede hacer algo por salvarlos tendrá que hacerlo")_ –tanto peli-gris como pelirrojo jamás se sintieron tan afortunados por esas estúpidas reglas, solo esperan no llegue el día en que uno de los dos tenga que sacrificarse por el bien de uno de los idiotas con el que se juntan.

Flash back

En el salón del te del templo donde se están quedando se encuentra de pie el subdirector teniendo una mirada de triunfo hacia las personas que están frente a él.

Hincados y en pose de castigo están Karin_—ya llevando una bata encima—_, la amiga de esta, Luka, Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu, Pain e Itachi.

- Al fin hare que paguen una de las cosas que han hecho. Me tienen harto de que siempre pasen por sobre mi poder. –dice triunfante.

- Nadie castigara a un sexy boy por como me llamo Uchiha Itachi. –dice firme, sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Ya veremos. –el subdirector lo mira retador. –A todo esto; ¿qué haces aquí Uchiha? Tu y tus locos amigos no deben estar aquí.

- ¡Bien chicos! Vámonos. –dice Itachi, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo triunfante.

Los seis sexy boys se pusieron de pie, sonriéndole de forma triunfante al subdirector que ya se le hincho una vena en la frente.

- Haruno y Hatake se quedan aquí. –dice firme.

- Pero si usted dijo que me podía ir junto con mis locos amigos, y ellos son dos de ellos. –Itachi pone mueca de niño regañado haciendo que la vena en el subdirector se hinche más.

Gaara y Luka no se quejaron porque los llamen locos, total, mientras salgan librados de esta que los llamen como sea. Mientras que los demás sexy boys asienten dándole la razón a su líder y el par de chicas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Sabes a lo que me refería niñato. –dice entre dientes. –Se pueden ir tu y tus demás amigos, menos Haruno y Hatake. –dice con firmeza.

Gaara y Luka se vuelven a hincar mientras suspiran resignados, sabiendo que el maldito subdirector que les trae coraje no dejara que se salven de esta tan fácilmente.

- Si ellos se quedan aquí para recibir un castigo los demás sexy boys se quedaran también. –dice firme volviéndose a hincar. –Regla numero dos de los sexy boys: si castigan a uno los castigan a todos. –dice de forma heroica.

Sasori, Deidara y Suigetsu se vuelven a hincar mostrando firmeza en su mirada al igual que su líder, Pain se hinca resignado, aunque quiera escapar y dejarlos botados a todos para que se las ingenien como puedan sabe que no puede puesto que Itachi hará hasta lo imposible porque se quede y cumpla un castigo que no le pertenece.

Luka y Gaara miran a sus compañeros conmovidos, esa lealtad hacia ellos conmovió sus corazones de pollo… ¡naa! La verdad los mira como los pendejos que son, ellos ni locos se quedan a cumplir un castigo de uno de ellos, pero luego recordaron que existe Itachi y que desgraciadamente es tan audaz que hará lo que sea para hacer que se unan al castigado.

El subdirector sonrío triunfante, para él mejor castigar a todos, comienza a pensar que anda de suerte, mientras que el par de chicas se sienten en verdad conmovidas ante la amistad de esos sexy chicos, son como los mosqueteros: uno para todos y todos para uno.

La puerta corrediza es abierta por lo que todos voltean y la verdad casi mueren de un paro cardiaco que les provoco el susto al ver la cosa más horrorosa que ni en una película de terror han visto.

Ahí en la entrada con mirada de psicópata y expresión de malas pulgas esta la directora usando una larga bata de pana con adornos de flores rosas, tiene su cabello enredado en tubos y en su cara tiene una mascarilla verde, de la cual escurre por su cuello.

- _(Doña Florinda versión zombi nos va a comer)_ –piensan asustados los sexy boys.

Cuando la mujer avanzo un paso rápidamente Luka y Gaara se abrazaron asustados, al igual que Sasori abrazo a Suigetsu, Deidara a Pain, e Itachi a Pain y Deidara. El par de chicas al ver que se quedaron sin chico que abrazar se abrazaron entre ellas.

- Al fin llega directora. –dice nervioso el subdirector, agradeciendo llevar pañal para adulto o sino ya hubiera mojado el suelo humillándose frente a el grupo de alumnos que mas odia.

- _(¡Es la directora!)_ –piensan sorprendidos los adolecentes.

Pein al darse cuenta que era abrazado por Deidara e Itachi rápidamente los empujo y los miro con un par de maricas. Sasori y Suigetsu se soltaron, mientras suspiran aliviado al igual que Gaara y Luka, y las otras dos chicas.

- Señor Yoshiki más le vale que tenga una buena razón para haberme despertado. Me pongo de malas cuando alguien interrumpe mi sueño. –dice tétrica.

- _(Ya lo notamos)_ –piensan todos mirando mas asustados a la mujer, enserio que no habían sentido tanto miedo hasta ahora.

- Y la tengo. –dice firme, armándose de valor para hablarle así a esa mujer en esas fachas. –encontré a estas dos chicas en paños menores en la habitación de Haruno y Hatake.

- _(Yo estaba vestida)_ – la amiga de Karin se cruza de brazos molesta, pero no se atreve a repelar por miedo de que le vaya peor.

La directora dirigió la mirada hacia los sexy boys, sorprendiéndose al verlos ahí, al ir enojada no había notado su maravillosa presencia y eso es un delito para ella. Además que recordó en las fachas en las que anda por lo que rápidamente se voltea y se limpia con la bata la cara, para después voltear sonriendo nerviosa a los chicos que les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver ahora la mascarilla embarrada en la bata de la mujer.

- ¿Cómo que los encontraron con dos chicas? –dice con reproche, mirando a los mencionados con severidad.

- Ellas se metieron a la habitación. –dice molesto Gaara, haciendo que la directora mire como asesina al par de chicas que se abrazaron asustadas.

- Pero nosotros nos metimos porque ustedes nos citaron ahí diciendo que querían hacernos el amor. –dice firme Karin, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Luka y Gaara, por lo que la pelirroja rápidamente se esconde atrás de su amiga.

- Eso es mentira. –dice entre dientes Luka.

- ¡Cállense! Es de poco hombre no aceptar lo que hace y echarle toda la culpa a la mujer. –dice firme el subdirector, haciendo gruñir furiosos a Gaara y Luka, es la primera vez que los atrapan siendo inocentes en el asunto.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez, él le cree a sus amigos, los conoce y si en verdad ellos las hubieran citado no se hubieran negado, solo se hubieran callado aceptando lo que sea que venga. No podía dejar que sus retoños sean castigados cuando son inocentes.

- ¿Mizuky-chan, podemos hablar? –pregunta con cara de niño bueno haciendo que la directora se contenga por chillar como fan girl.

- ¡Claro! –dice con emoción.

- Mis amigos y yo solo queremos hablar con usted. –Itachi parpadea un par de veces para verse más lindo haciendo que la directora casi tenga un orgasmo ahí.

- ¡Niñas salgan! Mañana les pondré su castigo por meterse a la habitación de chicos sabiendo que esta prohibido. –dice firme.

Ambas chicas suspiran resignadas y le hacen caso a la directora, poniéndose de pie para salir e ir a sus habitaciones.

- Señor Yoshiki también váyase. –dice firme.

- Pero…

- Que se vaya. –dice firme.

El subdirector gruñe furioso y sale del salón gruñendo maldiciones hacia esos mocosos que siempre hacen su voluntad todo porque la subdirectora es una loca pervertida pedófila.

- Bien Itachi-kun, ya pueden hablar conmigo a solas. –la mujer camina hacia ellos, hincándose frente a ellos y mirándolos con absoluta atención.

- Me gustaría que pasara por alto el error de mis amigos. Enserio lamentamos lo que paso. –dice apenado, poniendo mirada de mártir.

- Esta vez no será tan fácil Itachi-kun, ustedes prometieron que no meterán chicas a sus habitaciones, incluso me dieron su palabra. –dice con severidad. –Sin contar que ahora si hay un maestro de testigo, y ese maestro es nada mas y nada menos que el subdirector.

- Pero ellas se metieron a nuestra habitación solas. –dice molesto Gaara, sabia que la loca directora quiere algo, no es la primera vez que un maestro los ve haciendo de las suyas y siempre les perdona el castigo, ahora que son inocentes debería hacerlo con mas razón.

- Sé que me dicen la verdad, pero lamentablemente el señor Yoshiki no les cree. –dice con lamento.

- ¿Qué quiere esta vez? ¿Fotos de nosotros desnudos? –pregunta con fastidio Luka.

- Luka, Gaara. –dice con advertencia Itachi haciendo que ambos bofen molestos, mientras se cruzan de brazos y voltean su rostro a un lado. –Discúlpelos, tienen sueño y cuando andan así se ponen de un humor de perros. –dice divertido, mirando a la directora.

- Entiendo. –la mujer le sonríe amigable.

- Por favor Mizuky-chan, díganos que podríamos hacer para que usted pase por alto este incidente. –dice con ojos de cachorro degollado.

- Mi querido esposo lleva meses que no tiene una erección. –dice con lamento, las alarmas de los siente varones se activaron, poniendo mueca de horror. –Soy joven, hermosa y necesitada.

- Entiendo. –Itachi sonríe nervioso.

- Ustedes son jóvenes, guapos y varoniles. Se que problemas de erección no tienen. –la mujer los mira como la pervertida que es, asustándolos enserio.

- Entiendo. –Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro, y no le resto nada más que rezar por que su suerte no lo abandone ahora. – Cualquiera de nosotros estará encantado de cumplirle cada una de sus fantasías. –Itachi le sonríe coqueto.

Sus amigos lo miran como si hubiera perdido la razón. Pain, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu se dieron cuenta de la pendejada que cometieron al quedarse ahí, quería huir pero sabían que era demasiado tarde, debieron aprovechar cuando el subdirector los corrió.

En cuanto a la mujer un aura asesina la rodeo, se sentía soñada, al fin le quitaran las telarañas que tiene ahí abajito gracias a que a su esposo ya no se le para por viejo.

- Regla numero ocho de los sexy boys: si uno de los sexy boys esta en problemas, si uno del grupo puede hacer algo por salvarlos tendrá que hacerlo. –dice firme Itachi haciendo que los que se iban a poner de pie para huir de ahí se vuelvan a sentar teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

La palabra del líder y reglas del club es ley para tres de ellos, para Pain digamos que sabe que si intenta huir Itachi hará que le vaya peor, mientras los dos restantes aunque quisieran no podían huir.

- Escoja Mizuky-chan, usted decide con quien quiere estar. –dice galante Itachi. –_ (Yo hice esas reglas debo de dar el ejemplo. Si me elige a mi solo apago las luces, es mujer, es mujer, y es mujer, repitiéndome eso lo lograre)_ –Itachi tenia ganas de llorar y se arrepiente de haber echo las dos reglas que lo llevaron a quedarse ahí. –_(¡No! Las reglas no son culpables, las culpables son esas dos mujeres que se metieron a la habitación de mis polluelos cuando esta prohibido… vale, íbamos a tener sexo mañana con alguna elegida, pero lo íbamos a hacer donde no fuéramos descubiertos)_ –Itachi llora internamente.

- Esto es difícil. Es que todos son tan lindos. –dice con emoción, al fin se le hará con uno de ellos, tanto que espero el momento, aunque suene muy maldito fue plan con maña, sabia que el subdirector les torcería en una grande en cualquier momento y ella les haría prometer que no meterían chicas a la habitación, pero sabia que alguna loca fan se terminaría colando y el subdirector con su obsesión de mantenerlos a la vista los terminaría descubriendo entonces ella se haría como la que no puede pasarles el delito esta vez y vuala, un plan perfecto. –Pero escojo a Deidara. Siempre he pesando que es muy lindo y sexy. Me he creado fantasías con él varias noches y quiero cumplirlas –dice como pervertida.

Deidara sintió como si esas palabras fueran su sentencia a muerte. Sus amigos lo miraron con lastima, compasión, pena y dos con agradecimiento.

- Gracias amigo. Jamás olvidare esto. –dicen Gaara y Luka palmeándole cada uno de sus hombros y mirándolos conmovidos, mientras que Deidara esta en shock-

- ¡Vamos Dei-chan, esta noche no dormirás! ¡wajajajajajaj….! –la mujer se pone de pie de un brinco y toma a Deidara de una coleta y se lo lleva arrastrando de ahí, directo a su habitación.

- Amigos, tenemos que estar con él en su dolor, al menos desde afuera de la habitación. –dice de forma heroica Itachi.

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer. –dice Luka conmovida, mientras se limpia las lagrimas que han salido de sus ojos, y Gaara se contiene para no llorar.

- Algo me dice que no será el mismo después de esto. –dice con pesar Sasori.

- Recordémoslo por lo que fue amigos míos. –dice con tristeza Suigetsu.

- Es lo mejor. –dice Pain serio.

Así los seis se ponen de pie y sale del salón, para caminar hacia la habitación de la directora y esperar a su amigo.

The end flash back

Al recordar lo que paso, los seis se contuvieron para que lagrimas conmovidas no salgan de sus ojos, en verdad jamás se imaginaron que este seria el día en el que la pervertida directora pidiera llevarse a la cama a uno de ellos para salvarlos del castigo, saben que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto, pero no pensaron que ese seria el día, y no se prepararon mentalmente para  
>ello.<p>

- ¡Oh si papito dame mas!... ¡ohh si!, ¡oh si!, ¡mas duro, metelo más duro!

Enserio que todos sienten que la tonada de la marcha fúnebre son los gemidos de la loca directora que han notado que es una sucia en el sexo.

- ¡Oh si papito, esta vez échame toda tu leche en la cara!

Enserio desde ese día admiran a Deidara, no solo se folla a esa loca, ellos dudaban que se les parara siquiera, por eso entienden que al esposo de la pervertida no se le pare ya. Deidara ya es como un héroe para ellos, no saben como le hizo para que se le pare y luego de conseguirlo mantenerla parada al ver los pellejos de la directora es enserio algo que hasta el día de su muerte admiraran.

Ya no se oyó nada, ni los gemidos de loca de la directora, ni sus palabras obscenas y mucho menos el rechinar del catre, y duro el silencio unos minutos más haciendo que los seis se miren entre si curiosos.

La puerta se abre haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Deidara con la ropa mal acomodada, dejando ver que se la puso a la carrera, esta despeinado, no lleva ahora su coleta y tiene la mirada perdida, mostrándose algo perturbada, además que tiene muchos chupetones en el cuello.

Los seis chicos se pusieron de pie de un brinco no sabiendo que hacer, su amigo salió peor de lo que se imaginaron.

Deidara termino salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado Itachi.

- Me siento sucio. –dice con pesar, mientras se abraza a si mismo dando la imagen de virgen recién violada. –Enserio, ya no veré a las mujeres iguales. –lagrimas comienzan a resbalar de sus ojos.

- Ya pequeñín, ya, ya, oto-san Itachi esta aquí. –Itachi lo abraza y Deidara esconde su cara en el pecho comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible oto-san! Mi cuerpo ha sido mancilladlo. –el rubio llora con mas ganas e Itachi hizo mueca de asco al sentir que el condenado lo llena de mocos y lagrimas, pero no lo aleja, total el pobre ha pasado por un gran trauma.

Los demás miran con pena al pobre que se sacrifico, enserio si hubieran estado en su lugar están seguros que hubieran quedado peor, aunque Luka se siente aliviada por ser mujer.

- Luka, Gaara, ustedes háganse cargo de Deidara, báñenlo y si es necesario duerman con él. –dice firme Itachi. –es lo menos que pueden hacer después de que él les ha salvado el pellejo. –dice de forma heroica.

- ¡Si líder! –dice firme Luka. –Ven Deidara, ven con Luka. –la peli-gris le extiende una mano.

Deidara aleja su cara del pecho de Itachi y la mira con ojos de borrego degollado, para después llorar con más ganas y echarse a sus brazos, siendo una cabeza más grande que ella pues se tuvo que inclinar, pero se le pego abrazándola como koala.

- Creo que no podre caminar. –Luka sonríe nerviosa.

- Yo los ayudo. –Gaara la toma del brazo y la guía para que camine llevándose su koala, ni loca cambia lugares con Luka para que Deidara los abrace y lo llene de mocos y lagrimas.

- Bueno, vámonos a descansar. –Itachi mira con asco su playera. –Nadie olvide el gran sacrificio de nuestro amigo Deidara. –dice como si estuviera hablando en el funeral del héroe que murió salvando la aldea.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Luka se despierta ante el fregazo que se dio al caer de la cama. La peli-gris se sienta, alzando la mirada y se contuvo las ganas de reír al ver a Deidara y Gaara abrazados, el primero chupándose el dedo, ambos acurrucados con las pompas paradas.<p>

Luka gateo rápidamente hacia donde esta su mochila, de ahí saco una cámara fotográfica y se puso de pie poniéndose frente al pie de la cama, enfoco con la cámara a esos dos y tomo foto siendo cuidadosa de quitarle el flash antes.

- Esta va para la página de los sexy boys. Itachi la amara y sin duda la pondrá. –una sonrisa traviesa adorna el rostro de la chica.

- No, no, no directora, no me haga lamerle otra vez su concha. –dice entre sueños todo traumado Deidara y apretando más en el abrazo a Gaara.

A Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro, la ruca si que dejo traumado a su amigo y en verdad entiende que el pobre tenga pesadillas, si fuera él estuviera igual o peor.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día y la directora se levanto de muy buen humor que dejo que se sintió con ganas de sacar a los alumnos a pasear, este día no trabajaran como burros y los llevara de paseo. Las únicas que no irán al paseo serán el par de chicas castigadas.<p>

Los alumnos se habían dividido en grupos para ir a los lugares que quieran visitar, cuando seas las seis de la tarde todos se reunirán en el lugar donde el camión los dejo para irse todos juntos al templo donde se están quedando.

Se ve al grupo conformado por Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sakura que van entrando a uno de los templos de la zona. Al rubio se le ve de lo mas feliz y emocionado, de hecho va mas emocionado de lo normal, cosa que se les hace raro a los demás ya que van a un simple templo al cual por cierto los guio el rubio.

- Oye frentona hubieras aprovechado y haberte ido con Luka-kun, para que ambos se pierdan por ahí. –dice insinuante, codeándole las costillas haciéndola sonrojar.

- Iba a pedírselo, pero cuando me lo tope en el almuerzo junto con Gaara y Deidara-kun me dijeron que planeaban animar a Deidara-kun porque sufrió un grave trauma ayer. –dice pensativa.

- ¿Qué le paso al idiota de mi hermano? –pregunta extrañada.

- No me lo quisieron decir. –Sakura se encoge de hombros extrañada.

- Conociendo lo idiota que es seguro se dio cuenta que se le esta cayendo el cabello. –dice divertida.

- ¿Tú crees? En verdad Deidara-kun se veía perturbado. –dice pensativa recordando la mirada de traumado que tenia el rubio.

- No hay de que preocuparse, mi hermano se trauma por cosas como que se le cayo un pelo, o se arrugara porque se enoja, etc. Es un vanidoso que sino fuera porque es un playboy pensaría que es gay. –dice divertida y Sakura ríe divertida.

- ¡Cada vez más cerca de la gloria dattebayo! –dice emocionado el rubio siendo rodeado por un aura brillante.

- Solo es un templo Naruto, ¿por qué te emociona tanto? Te recuerdo que nos estamos hospedando en uno. –dice con aburrimiento Shikamaru

- ¡Es que no es cualquier templo Shikamaru! –dice enérgico ganándose que sus amigos lo miren como el idiota que es. –Antes de venir me puse a leer sobre los lugares del lugar para investigar donde podríamos irnos a divertir. –los demás se impresionaron porque el rubio cultive un poco su mente con lectura, no importan los motivos o lo que leyó, lo que importa es que lo hizo. –Y leí que este templo hay puras sacerdotisas puras, sexy, virginales y candentes sacerdotisas. –el rubio puso una cara e pervertido que le hace competencia a un viejo rabo verde.

- Interesante. –dice con interés el vago y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, no pensó que por primera vez Naruto sugiriera un buen lugar.

- Hombres. –ambas chicas los miran con ojos entrecerrados teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estas son tus sacerdotisas puras, sexys, virginales y candentes? –pregunta incrédulo Sasuke, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro al igual que Shikamaru y Naruto.<p>

Se agrada la escena dejando ver que los rodean un montón de sacerdotisas ancianas, gordas y pervertidas. Las cuales los miran sonrojadas y les pellizcan las mejillas.

Ino y Sakura algo alejadas se tapan la boca para contener la carcajada, se lo merecen por pervertidos y ambas lo están disfrutando en grande.

- Eso decía la página de internet donde lo leí dattebayo. –dice con lamento el rubio.

- ¡Oh pero miren a estos chiquitines!

- ¡Hacia ya años que no nos visitas chicos jóvenes y apuestos!

- Seguro que ese articulo fue puesto hace cincuenta años. –Shikamaru en verdad quería huir, esas ancianas sacerdotisas se ven muy pervertidas y le están dando miedo como los miran. –Creo que ese artículo solo tenía razón en que son candentes. –Shikamaru quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero las sacerdotisas los rodean y son muchas que no los dejan ni moverse.

- ¡Oiga no toque eso que es sagrado dattebayo!

- ¿Qué le pasa anciana? ¡No me pellizque el trasero! –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras se cubre su compadre de batalla, pero por protegerlo a el no se puede cubrir el trasero.

- ¡Oiga señora, para eso son pero se piden! –dice con reproche el vago que también se cubre su compadre de batalla por lo que sus pompas están sin protección y una sacerdotisa aprovechado para pellizcarle ahí.

- ¡Sakura-chan, Ino, sálvenos dattebayo! –tanto el rubio como los otros dos miran suplicantes a las chicas.

- Se lo merecen. –dicen ambas chicas sonriéndoles traviesas, para después sacarles la lengua juguetonas haciendo que sus amigos las miren como unas traidoras.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día en el que regresaran sus casas ha llegado, y enserio que todos agradecen eso, en especial Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto, no solo los ponen a trabajar como burros, sino que un grupo de ancianas sacerdotisas urgidas los manosearon, y les llenaron el rostro de besos, de echo algunos les dieron en la boca, de solo recordarlo hace que su estomago se revuelve, de no ser porque Ino y Sakura se compadecieron de ellos y los sacan de ahí están seguros que hubieran terminados violados.<p>

Otro que agradece el regreso es Deidara, que cada que ve a la directora se pone en posición fetal y comienza a chuparse el dedo gordo de su mano derecha todo traumado. Ya no vera a esa mujer ni a ninguna otra como antes, ha quedado marcado de por vida. Este trauma fue pero para él que cuando Gaara le saco un ojo.

En el camión donde regresaran están Sasuke y Sakura sentados juntos, atrás de ellos van Ino y Shikamaru mientras que en el asiento de un costado va Naruto sentado con otro compañero.

- Maldito dobe, por tu culpa tendré pesadillas. –dice furioso Sasuke.

- Yo también teme. No es mi culpa que le dieran esa publicidad a ese templo. ¡Fui victima de internet dattebayo! –dice con pesar haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de sus compañeros.

- Si leyeras la fecha en la que fue echa la pagina nos hubieras ahorrado este trauma. –dice con reproche el vago.

- Ya no se quejen. No es mi culpa además no los obligue a ir ahí dattebayo. –dice firme. –Y tu teme deberías estar agradecido, ahí había un montón de mujeres que se le hiciste guapo. Si te hubieras quedado ahí serias todo un playboy entre ellas. –dice con burla haciendo que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Naruto. –dice en forma de regaño Sakura y este saca la lengua de forma traviesa mientras se rasca la nuca. –Ya dejen de quejarse, eso les pasa por pervertidos. –dice con reproche haciendo que a los tres se les sonrojen las mejillas y agachen la cabeza como niños regañados.

- Lo bueno es que ya regresaremos a casa. Enserio que ni en mi casa me hacen limpiar tanto. –dice con pesar Ino y sus amigos no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

><p>En el autobús donde van los sexy boys se encuentran en la parte de atrás sentado Pain que lee con tranquilidad un libro, a su lado esta sentado esta Luka que tiene los ojos cerrados, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo mientras oye música.<p>

En los asientos de alado esta Gaara que tiene expresión de fastidio mientras oye música por los audífonos que están conectados a su ipod, y la razón de que tiene esa mueca es porque Deidara se sentó con él y esta acurrucado mientras se chupa el dedo todo traumado, ya que la directora va en el mismo camión que ellos.

- _(Maldito Luka, me aventaste el paquete a mí. Se supone ambos nos íbamos a hacer responsables de él)_ –Gaara voltea, fulminándolo con la mirada pero el canijo ya va dormido.

Delante de Gaara van Itachi que tiene su laptop en las piernas, y esta viendo la página de los sexy boys, subiendo las fotos que se tomaron durante este viaje.

- _(Esta foto que me dio Luka vale oro. Cuando la vean Deidara y Gaara van a quedar fascinados)_ –Itachi sonríe de forma traviesa viendo la ultima foto que subió, ya vera como se las arregla para huir de la furia de Gaara, no tiene miedo después de todo tiene una suerte para salirse con la suya siempre.

El Uchiha va solito, ya que al ser el líder tiene privilegios como tener habitación para él solo y asiento en el autobús para el solito también, entre otros.

En el asiento de frente van Sasori y Suigetsu, el primero va jugando un juego en la computadora mientras oye los sonidos de este a través de los audífonos que están conectados a este. Suigetsu va oyendo música a través de su ipod mientras juega en su celular.

* * *

><p>Alemania<p>

Se ve un gran estudio que tiene las paredes tapizadas de un color mármol, del techo cuelga un candelabro hermoso, con varios adornos en forma de diamante hechos de cristal.

La entrada esta conformada por dos puertas que tienen grabados novedosos pero que la hacen ver elegantes. La ventana es grande y tiene hermosas cortinas color camel, las cuales están amarradas dejando que se filtre la luz del sol.

A través de la ventana se alcanzan a ver los grandes jardines, en medio de estos un laberinto adornado con varias parras.

Frente a una de las paredes del estudio esta un gran estante lleno de libros, y frente a la ventana esta un escritorio, y tras de este se encuentra un hombre ya entrante en los cuarenta años, aunque aparenta tener menos. Su cabello esta cortado en pequeñas capas y le llega abajo del cuello, es de color gris; sus facciones son toscas pero muy apuestas, aun así en sus ojos amatista refleja madurez y a la vez frialdad; tiene largas pestañas y cejas no tan pobladas; su tono de piel es claro; su estatura es alta y aun debajo de ese traje de corte italiano color negro se deja ver un cuerpo trabajado.

Sentada frente al escritorio esta una chica que tiene quince años, de facciones delicadas, finas, agraciadas y hermosas; su tono de piel es claro haciendo resaltar el esos ojos violetas, que son grandes, pero reflejan frialdad y arrogancia; su cabello es largo y ondulado de color negro, en este momento lo lleva amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas; su estatura es baja, y su cuerpo esta muy bien proporcionado, en especial sus senos, su cintura es pequeña. Lleva puesto unos jeans color negros y una blusa de botones y cuello polo color blanca, es de manga corta y le queda ceñida al cuerpo, para finalizar unas zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa.

- Supe lo de tu intercambio a Japón. –dice serio el hombre. –No solo eso sino que escogieron para ese intercambio a la mejor estudiante. –la chica sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando mas arrogancia en su mirada. –Siendo sinceros, si Mitzy estuviera aquí ella hubiera sido la elegida para ese intercambio.

La pelinegra no mostro cambio en sus facciones, ni en su mirada, pero apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que se enterró las uñas.

- En fin. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios del hombre. –Ya me hice a la idea de que Mitzy no regresara, así que me tengo que conformar contigo. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Suenas muy sacrificado. –dice con indiferencia, mostrándole una mirada retadora.

- Es porque lo estoy. –dice igual de indiferente, mirándola con burla al notarla fruncir el entrecejo. –Si me demuestras que en verdad superaras a Mitzy en todos los aspectos dando lo mejor de ti en Japón, siendo la mejor y ganándote un lugar importante en esa prestigiosa escuela, cuando regreses cambiare mi testamento poniéndote como única heredera. –la sonrisa torcida regreso a los labios de al pelinegra. –Y no solo eso, tu tomaras el lugar de Mitzy como prometida de Neji Hyuga.

- Te demostrare que yo soy la mejor para ocupar ese lugar padre. –dice con seguridad y arrogancia.

- Eso espero. –el hombre vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –aunque dudo que seas mejor que Mitzy; ella lo tenia todo e incluso nunca me contestaba de esa forma tan altanera como lo haces tu.

- Eso es porque Mitzy es una manipulable marioneta. Yo en cambio si tengo cerebro y tomo mis propias decisiones –dice con burla y el hombre chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

- Mitzy es obediente, cosa que es muy diferente. –aclara con frialdad.

- ¿Ahora así se le llama a ser un títere sin cerebro? –pregunta mas burlona.

- Tks… sal. –dice molesto. –El solo verte me repugna, pero por desgracia eres mi hija. –dice con desprecio.

Aunque la pelinegra no lo demostrara esas palabras en verdad le duelen cada que se las dice, sin importar que se lo venga diciendo durante toda su vida.

- Lastima que uno no elige a los hijos… mucho menos a los padres. –la chica se pone de pie, mirándolo con frialdad al igual como el hombre la mira a ella. –Cuando me vaya a Japón te avisare, y vete preparando para que me pongas como única heredera, porque es seguro que lo seré. –dice con firmeza para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta del estudio ante la fría mirada del hombre.

**Continuará**

**al fin la conti d ste fic, jajajaj de regreso las lokeras de este grupo de sexys chicos, no les digan ke lo dije o se les sube mas el muy crecido ego XD**

**sinceramente tenia sentimientos contrarios, me daba pena el trauma de dei, pero a la vez risa jajajajajajajja neta ke pobre rubio, me lo dejaron bien traumado XD**

**SPERO EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRIS**


	12. Un día de compras arruinado

**Un día de compras arruinado**

Es un hermoso día, y por las calles de Tokio se ve transitar al Ita-movil. Dentro del Ita-movil van todos los sexy boys, incluyendo a Sasuke, ya que Itachi prácticamente lo metió a la fuerza al automóvil con la ayuda de Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu.

Ese día todos los sexy boys con Sasuke incluido acompañan a Sasori de compras, ya que la regla numero cincuenta y cinco de los sexy boys dice "cuando un miembro de los sexy boys va a comprarse ropa los demás sexy boys van para opinar". Y pues si llevaron a Sasuke es porque Itachi quiere que su hermano menor se cultive en el mundo de la moda para que deje de vestirse como abuelito.

Manejando va lógicamente Itachi, en el asiento del copiloto va Sasori, ya que él iba a comprarse ropa ese día y el que compra ropa lleva el privilegio de ir ahí.

En la parte trasera va Pain que carga a Suigetsu, luego va Sasuke que carga a Luka y por ultimo Gaara que carga a Deidara.

- ¡¿Por qué tengo que cargar a Deidara? –grita furioso y ya harto Gaara.

- _(No te quejes que yo cargo al pez enlatado)_ –a Pain se le sombre la frente de negro.

- ¡Prefiero cargar a Luka, es más ligero! –exclama mas furioso.

- ¡Oye ¿qué te pasa? Estoy a dieta y he adelgazado unos kilos! –exclama furioso Deidara.

- ¡Calmen niños! – trata de calmarlos Itachi a todo estilo padre de familia.

- No es justo. Siempre cargo a Luka y ahora tengo que cargar al rubio sin ojo. –dice con molestia Gaara.

- ¿Por qué no tendré ojo? –Deidara entrecierra la mirada con reproche y Gaara se hace el desatendido.

- _(Sinceramente yo también prefiero cargar a Luka que a este idiota)_ –a Pain se le sombreo más la frente de negro, solo espera llegar al centro comercial a la de ya, se siente ridículo cargando a otro hombre y lo peor de todo es que el idiota del líder no los deja ir a parte, ¡a no! Tienen que ir todos amontonados en la mugrosa carcacha.

- Antes te quejabas porque cargabas a Luka y ahora lo quieres cargar. –dice con fastidio Sasori. – ¿Quién te entiende?

- Es que Luka es mas ligero, además que no se mueve tanto como Deidara, de hecho se queda siempre dormido. –Gaara apunta a Luka que va de lo más dormido teniendo un globo de moco en la nariz.

- Oye Pain no me vayas a picar con tu arma el trasero. –pide suplicante Suigetsu haciendo que Itachi y Sasori que van de lo mas cómodos se contengan las ganas de soltar la carcajada.

- Cállate inútil o te tiro por la ventana. –dice Pain amenazante.

- Dejen de quejarse, pronto llegaremos. –dice burlón Sasori haciendo que Gaara, Suigetsu, Deidara, Sasuke y Pain lo fulminan con la mirada, él también se estuviera quejando si estuviera cargando a un hombre o si un hombre lo estuviera cargando, eso es vergonzoso para el orgullo de macho.

- _(¿Por qué no me dejaron en mi casita?)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, enserio deseaba estar donde sea, incluso con Naruto, todo menos ahí.

- Sasuke carga a Deidara y pásame a Luka. –ordena Gaara mirando al pelinegro.

- No. –dice firme Sasuke. –_(Prefiero cargar a Luka que sé es mujer que al rubio tuerto)_ –Sasuke solo ignora la mirada fulminante de Gaara que en verdad desea dejarlo tuerto como a Deidara pero si se contiene es porque luego Itachi le saca los dos ojos a él.

De pronto el Ita-movil hace un sonidito como los que hacen los cacharros viejos y se detiene a la vez que humo comienza a salir del cofre delantero… ¡exacto! Al ser viejo el motor se sobrecalentó y se detuvo.

- ¡No…! ¡Sabia que subirle tanto peso a mi Ita-movil terminaría pasando esto! –exclama horrorizado Itachi llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con su boca.

- Mas bien se descompuso porque esta más viejo que los dinosaurios. Agradece que aun funcione. –dice con fastidio Pain.

- Maldito desgraciado, recuerda que esta belleza es quien te lleva a fiestas y a la escuela. –dice ofendido Itachi mientras abraza de forma protectora al volante haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Todos hicieron muecas de fastidio al oír los pitidos de los demás carros.

- Levanten al huevon de Luka para que salgan a empujar el Ita-movil hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que dejen de pitar. –dice firme Itachi. –Sasori al ser privilegiado hoy no empujara y se quedara aquí conmigo.

Los que van atrás fulminan con la mirada a Sasori que sonríe triunfante por estar en zona segura y ser el privilegiado del día.

- Despierta Luka. –Gaara lo agita con suavidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos? –pregunta adormilado, tallándose uno de sus ojos con un puño haciéndolo ver de los mas tierno por lo que Gaara voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo.

- No, tenemos que empujar esta carcacha. –Gaara nada mas termino la frase y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, llevándose una mano a su boca para taparla, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde, la palabra salió de su boca.

Todos miraron al pelirrojo como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio, con Suigetsu incluido, él ya sabe lo que pasa cuando alguien le dice carcacha al Ita-movil y desde esa vez no le quedaron ganas de decirle así al Ita-movil si quería vivir más.

En cuanto Itachi volteo su cabeza ciento ochenta grados dando una imagen de adolecente poseído asustando a todos, incluido al privilegiado, sabe que así la llevan todos no importa quien llamo carcacha al Ita-movil.

- Cálmate Ita-chan. –dice temeroso Deidara, a la vez que sonríe nervioso.

* * *

><p>Un elegante automóvil extranjero de color negro esta parado atrás del Ita-movil. El conductor es un chofer y en la parte trasera va una pelinegra de ojos violetas y mirada fría, que mira con molestia la carcacha que le sale humo del cofre delantero. Por mas que el chofer pite la bocina el maldito automóvil de adelante no se mueve.<p>

La chica lleva su cabello suelto adornándolo una diadema color celeste. Lleva puesto una falda tableada que le llega debajo de la rodillas, es de color negra, unas calcetas blancas color blancas, unos zapatos negros, una playera de botones y cuello polo color blanca, encima un chaleco de color negro que le queda ceñido y en la parte izquierda del pecho tiene el símbolo de una prestigiosa escuela de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué hace señorita? –pregunta exaltado al verla abrir la puerta trasera.

- Ver que pasa. –dice con fastidio, saliendo del automóvil.

- ¡Espere señorita! –exclama alterado, saliéndose él también.

Nada mas salen y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver la carcacha moverse y oír gritos de niñas pidiendo auxilio provenir de dentro de ella.

- Oye… ¿en verdad eso es un auto? –pregunta la chica, mirando a su chofer y apuntando la carcacha.

- _(Creo que lo importante aquí es que son esos gritos no si es un automóvil o no)_ –una sonrisa nerviosa adorno el rostro del hombre mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

* * *

><p>Adentro del Ita-movil se ve al dueño del automóvil, hincado en su asiento con todo su cuerpo volteado hacia atrás intentando matar a los de atrás con el desarmador que sostiene en su mano derecha, mientras estos gritan como niñas y se mueven para que no les de con el arma blanca, a la vez que Sasori intenta detener al líder.<p>

- ¡Kya…! ¡Cálmese líder! –grita como niñita Suigetsu.

- Oto-san vuelve en ti. –pide suplicante Gaara, que solo en momentos así este lo llama como tanto Itachi pide que lo llamen.

- ¡Abre la puerta Deidara! –grita Luka asustada.

El rubio rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido por Gaara, Luka, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Pain. Sasori ni tonto ni perezoso también abrió la puerta y salió como si se anduviera cagando.

Todos empezaron a correr cuando escucharon la puerta de Itachi ser abierta y cerrada, sabían que los iba a seguir.

La pelinegra al igual que el chofer alzan ambas cejas extrañados al ver a puros hombres salir del coche, pensaron que eran mujeres al oírlas gritas. Los vieron correr.

Gaara, Pain, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu pasaron alado de la pelinegra, pero Luka va mirando asustada hacia atrás que viene un furioso Itachi casi pisándole los talones, por lo que choco con la pelinegra, haciéndolas a ambas caer; la pelinegra boca arriba con Luka encima de ella y que a la vez cierren sus ojos por el dolor.

Gaara, Sasuke, Deidarda, Sasori, Suigetsu y Pain detuvieron su carera al oír el fregazo y voltean, al igual que Itachi detiene su carrera. Los siete ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Luka tiene la cara enterrada en los senos de la chica.

- Este desde que tiene novia como que se ha vuelto más pervertido. –dice Sasori codeándole las costillas a Deidara y este asintió divertido, mientras que Gaara frunce el entrecejo porque su mal amigo ande de pervertido siendo que anda con su hermana menor.

- ¡Señorita! –exclama asustado y preocupado el chofer corriendo para ayudarla.

La pelinegra abre los ojos y alza un poco el rostro adolorida topándose con la cabellera del chico que cayo encima en ella, y se sonroja al ver donde tiene la cara, además que el maldito restriega su cara en sus senos.

- Este si que sabe aprovechar las cosas. –dice con diversión Suigetsu haciendo que Gaara frunza mas el entrecejo porque su amigo le ande siendo infiel a su inocente hermanita.

- ¡Mocoso quítate encima de Amelia-sama! –exclama molesto el chofer, tomando al Luka del cuello de la camisa, quitándolo de encima de la pelinegra, para después soltarlo, dejándolo caer de sentón.

- _(¿Amelia?)_ –Luka ha abierto sus ojos mostrando entre sorpresa y horror, viendo como la pelinegra es ayudad por el chofer para ponerse de pie.

Cuando su mirada sorprendida se topo con la de la chica esta también ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¡No seas cabrón! –exclama molesto Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada al chofer, ya que fue muy brusco con Luka, siendo que es mujer… bueno, solo él lo sabe.

Gaara se acerca a Luka y se pone en cuclillas a su lado, mirándolo preocupado al verlo en una especie de shock, pesando que se habrá pegado en algún lado, mientras los demás miran curiosos y extrañados.

- ¿Estás bien Luka? –pregunta mirándolo preocupado Gaara.

- Mi… Mitzy…. ¡Eres Mitzy! –exclama sorprendida, no creyéndoselo y el chofer ensancho los ojos, mirando sorprendido a la peli-gris.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendidos porque esa chica sepa el verdadero nombre de Luka, mientras que Luka se pone rápidamente de pie ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos, y baja la cabeza intentando ocultar con su cabello su rostro.

- Se equivoca de persona, mi nombre es Luka. –dice forzando más la voz.

Luka comienza a caminar, intentando huir de ahí, ante la mirada mas que extrañada de sus amigos por como la llamo esa chica. Pero cuando paso alado de Amelia esta la detuvo de uno de los brazos, apretándoselo con fuerza, impidiendo que se vaya.

- A mi no me engañas, se que eres Mitzy. –dice con seguridad jalándola para ponerla frente a ella, pero Luka sigue sin alzar el rostro. – ¿Por qué te disfrazas de hombre? ¿Acaso es para que no te encontremos? –pregunta burlona.

- ¿Disfrazar? –Gaara se endereza no sabiendo de que habla al igual que sus amigos.

Los Uchiha fruncieron el entrecejo, no hallaban que hacer para sacar a Luka de esa situación sin que se viera sospechoso.

- Podrás engañar a cualquiera con ese disfraz, menos a tu hermana menor. –dice con burla sorprendiendo más a los demás, y se sorprendieron más cuando Amelia le estiro el cabello haciendo que Luka alce el rostro y haga una mueca de dolor. –No usas peluca, te cortaste el pelo y tan lindo que lo tienes. –dice divertida para después jalarle la camisa del uniforme con ambas manos dejando al descubierto su torso vendado dejando ver parte de los senos que este faja.

Luka no hace nada, solo inclina su cabeza, ni intenta escapar, sintiendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, en especial la de Gaara.

- ¿Qué pasa Mitzy? ¿No piensas saludar a tu querida hermana menor? Tenemos años sin vernos. –dice con burla, mostrando superioridad en su mirada.

Itachi se quita la camisa y camina hacia Luka, colocándose atrás de ella, poniéndola la camisa a su amiga, y mira con seriedad a Amelia que alza la mirada para verlo con indiferencia.

- Hermana menor o no, no debiste exhibir a mi amiga habiendo tanta gente. –dice serio Itachi.

Luka tomo los extremos de la camisa de Itachi, para taparse el torso. Mientras que los demás chicos se sorprendieron aun más al ver que Itachi no se veía sorprendido al descubrir que Luka en verdad es mujer.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –dice cortante Amelia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Así que eres en verdad una mujer. –dice con frialdad Gaara haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a él, la única que no lo miro fue Luka, que sigue con su cabeza agachada. –Nos engañaste todo este tiempo… bueno, aunque Itachi parecía saberlo. –Gaara los mira a ambos con desprecio. – ¿Alguien más lo sabia? –pregunta mirando a sus amigos, sintiéndose un idiota al pensar que tal vez fue el único engañado, pero los demás niegan a excepción de Sasuke.

- Yo lo sabia, ¿algún problema? –pregunta cortante Sasuke haciendo que Gaara apriete los puños sintiéndose más furioso, pensando que Luka le confió a Sasuke lo que en verdad es, y a él no que se supone es su mejor amigo, o amiga, ya no sabe que pensar.

- Mujer u hombre, fue nuestra amiga por tres años, no le veo diferencia. –Itachi mira de reojo a Gaara.

- Para mi si hay diferencia y es que odio a los mentirosos, mas cuando esta basura no solo me engaño a mi sino también a mi hermana, dejando que se ilusione… ya entiendo ese estúpido pretexto para no besarla o acariciarle. –Gaara mira con más desprecio a Luka, el cual se contiene para no llorar.

Sin más el pelirrojo da media vuelta y se va corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Gaara! –grita Itachi mirando por donde el mencionado se fue.

- Iré con él. Enojado es muy impulsivo. –Pain empieza a correr para alcanzar al pelirrojo.

- Hay Mitzy no cambias. Siempre engañando a la gente. –dice con falsa decepción Amelia, mostrando diversión en su mirada.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Itachi y Sasori la fulminan con la mirada, para ellos no pasa desapercibido el rencor de esa chica con la que se supone es su hermana mayor.

- ¿Y dime imouto? ¿Qué te trae a Japón? –Luka alza la mirada no mostrando sentimientos ni en su mirada y tono de voz. –Como sea. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia sin dejarla responder. — Lo que sea que te haya traído a este país no importa, como tampoco importa si padre se entera que estoy aquí… pero supongo que sabes que si él se entera que estoy aquí a ti es a quien menos le conviene ya que todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora se ira a la basura. –Amelia frunció el entrecejo y la fulmino con la mirada. –A empujar el Ita-movil, Itachi. –Luka mira al mencionado, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

Sasuke se sorprende al verla así de tranquila, si a él Sakura le hubiera dicho lo que Gaara le ha dicho a Luka, en especial si lo mira de esa forma estaría devastado.

- ¡A mover el Ita-movil chicos! –dice enérgico Itachi.

El pelinegro camina hacia el automóvil siendo seguido por los demás. Luka sin voltear atrás alza su mano derecha en son de despido hacia su hermana que la mira con frialdad.

- Luka, digo Mitzy puedes ir adelante, yo empujo. –Sasori le intenta sonreír amigable, intentando ocultar la incomodidad que siente al enterarse que es mujer.

- Soy Luka, y no me des prioridad por ser mujer. –dice indiferente, por lo que Sasori sonríe nervioso

- Vamos Sasori, súbete que LUKA puede hacerlo. –dice Itachi que esta parado en la puerta del conductor mirando hacia el pelirrojo, que solo asintió.

Luka apoya sus manos en la parte trasera del automóvil lista para empujar, a su derecha se pone Sasuke, a su otro lado Suigets y alado de él Deidara.

Los tres varones miran de reojo a Luka viendo como lagrimas comienzan a resvalar de su barbilla.

- Lo perdí. –susurra Luka, y solo quienes están a su lado alcanzaron a oírla.

Deidara y Suigetsu ensanchan los ojos al verla llorar, el rubio se sorprendió aun más en todos estos años jamás la vio lloara, y es una gran sorpresa verlo hacerlo ahora. Sasuke la miro con pena, para después alzar su mirada hacia su hermano mayor que sigue afuera del automóvil mirando hacia donde están ellos al igual que Sasori.

- Sasori empuja tú. –ordena Itachi quien camino hacia Luka y la tomo de la mano, llevándosela consigo hacia el asiento del conductor.

Luka se dejo llevar ante la mirada de Amelia que no perdía detalle de nada, vio como meten a su hermana al asiento del copiloto, y el pelinegro cierra la puerta para después rodear el automóvil y subirse al haciendo te copiloto mientras los demás chicos se ponen a empujar.

- Esa no es la Mitzy que conozco. La Mitzy que conozco no tiene amigos y mira a todos por debajo de ella. –Amelia bufa con molestia y se adentra al automóvil.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sasori y Deidara siguen empujando el Ita-movil para quitarlo de la carretera, los cuatro sienten lo raro del ambiente y la incomodidad, mas los tres sexy boys.<p>

- ¿Por qué Luka lloraba? –pregunta algo preocupado Deidara.

- ¿Qué no víste como se porto Gaara? Ella estaba muy apegada a él. –dice con obviedad Sasori. –(_Y tengo la sensación de que siente algo más que amistad… siendo así entendería muchas cosas de las reacciones de Luka para con Gaara)_ –Sasori se muestra pensativo.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Ita-movil esta Luka teniendo sus ojos cerrados y su rostro recargado en el asiento mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos, por mas que quiere no puede dejar de llorar.<p>

- _(Mas patética no me puedo ver. Pero sé que todo es mi culpa, deje que las cosas llegaran a este extremo)_ –Luka aprieta con fuerza sus puños, pero se sobresalta al sentir a alguien tomar su mano, abre los ojos y mira hacia donde esta Itachi que le sonríe de forma amigable.

- Todo va a salir bien. –dice con seguridad. –Eres un sexy boy después de todo y a los sexy boys siempre les va bien. –dice con diversión y Luka le sonríe agradecida, sabiendo que intenta animarla.

* * *

><p>Amelia esta sentada en la parte trasera del automóvil, el Ita-movil finalmente fue quitado, por lo que ahora el automóvil de ella se mueve.<p>

Por la mente de la pelinegra pasa una y otra vez la mirada de su hermana, esa mirada que le dirigió cuando se digno a alzar el rostro para hablarle.

- _(Esa idiota trato de fingir algo que ya no es. Se ha ablandado)_ –Amelia chasqueo la lengua, y frunció mas el entrecejo al ver a toda esa bola de idiotas preocupándose por su hermana, además a ella no mirándolo como si fueran basura, como siempre lo había hecho. –_ (La estúpida ha cambiado tanto que ahora tiene amigos… interesante)_ –una sonrisa algo burlona dorna su rostro.— Sebastián, ni una palabra de esto a mi padre. Si le menciona una mínima cosa me encargare de hundirte. –dice amenazante.

- Mi boca será una tumba Amelia-sama. –dice con sinceridad y Amelia asintió mas tranquila.

* * *

><p>En un callejón se encuentra Pain casi en la salida de este recargado en la pared teniendo sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia dentro del callejón donde esta Gaara peleándose contra un grupo de bandalos de otra escuela.<p>

No lo detiene ni lo ayuda, conoce al pelirrojo muy bien y sabe que necesita golpear a alguien para desquitar su coraje, pero esta atento por si las cosas se le salen de la mano al pelirrojo para detenerlo, o si el grupo de chicos se les pasa la mano y al ser mas lo empiezan a golpear entre todos, ahí si se va a meter para ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu, Itachi y Luka se encuentran en el departamento de Sasori, ya que al ser el único que vive solo ahí podrían hablar con mas libertad.<p>

Luka les conto todo, la razón por la que esta ahí, ya que en cierta forma son sus amigos y pensó que merecen saber la verdad. Todos están impresionados los únicos que están tranquilos son los hermanos Uchiha, uno porque ya sabia todo y el otro por cool.

- Pues no sé ustedes chicos, pero para mi Mitzy o como se llame sigue siendo Luka, mi amigo y miembro de los sexy boys. –dice despreocupado Itachi, pasándole un brazo de forma amigable a Luka, atrayéndola a él. –Ya que yo la escogí para estar con nosotros por su carácter y me pareció interesante. –dice divertido. –Además yo nunca dije que solo hombres podían entrar al club.

- Si bueno, el término que sea boys después del sexy hace que uno sospeche lo contrario. –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Tú no opines que no eres sexy boy. Solo los miembros pueden hablar, tu solo escucha. –Itachi lo apunta y lo mira con desprecio haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha del pelinegro menor mientras los demás sonríe divertidos. –Retomando el tema, que ustedes creyeran que es chico no es mi culpa. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Siempre supiste que no era chico? –Luka lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y los demás curiosos.

- Admito que me engañaste al principio. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Luego lo sospeche y confirme que eras chica cuando vi como mirabas a Gaara.

Sasori y Deidara se sobaron la barbilla pensativos, ellos también notaron como mira a Gaara, pero la verdad solo pensaron que alucinaban o en verdad Luka era gay.

- Lo mirabas como una mujer enamorada. –dice insinuante y las mejillas de Luka se sonrojaron.

Los demás no se sorprendieron al saber los sentimientos de la peli-gris, después de todo ya se los dijo, aunque admiten que cuando ella se los confeso si se sorprendieron un poco y entendieron muchas cosas de la reacción de Luka para con Gaara.

- Podría ser que lo mirara así porque era gay, líder. –dice Suigetsu pensativo.

- No. La mirada de una mujer enamorada es diferente a la de un gay enamorado. –dice con sabiduría. –Como todo el semental que soy reconozco perfectamente y diferencio esa clase de miradas, ya que abundan mujeres enamoradas de mí al igual que hombre que no se resisten a mis encantos y se enamoran de mi persona. –dice con arrogancia, haciendo el cabello hacia atrás a todo estilo comercial de champú, haciendo que Sasuke y Luka rodeen los ojos con fastidio y los otros tres asientan con entendimiento, ellos también tiene miradas de gay y mujeres enamoradas, fueron tontos al no darse cuenta de la mirada de Luka, sin duda cada vez admiran más al líder.

- Si fue así la cosa, ¿por qué me jodías con que me follara a una chica o tuviera novia? –Luka lo mira con reproche.

- Es lógico, para joderte. Era divertido como tratabas de librarte de las femeninas. –dice con burla haciendo a Luka caer estilo anime por no habérselo imaginado y Sasuke la miro con lastima.

- Ahora que lo veo desde el punto de vista del líder. –Sasori se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Es verdad. Es divertido ver a una chica que finge ser chico huir de las mujeres. –un aura brillante rodeo al pelirrojo al imaginárselo.

- Es verdad. –Deidara y Suigetsu ponen expresión de pendejos al igual que Sasori al imaginarse lo divertido que será.

- Que buenos amigos tienes. –dice con ironía Sasuke, mirando a Luka.

- Los mejores. –a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¡Ahora que sabemos que Luka es chica se nos hace mas linda! –exclaman emocionados Sasori, Suigetsu y Deidara acercándose a Luka, apara abrazarla entre los tres, restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

A Luka se le sombre mas la frente de negro, Sasuke la mira con más lastima mientras que Itachi lo hace divertido.

- ¿Verdad que seguirás disfrazándote de chico para que tu malvado padre no te encuentre? –preguntan suplicantes los tres mosqueteros de Itachi, a la vez que rompen el abrazo. –Por favor no nos prives de la diversión que Itachi tuvo antes de que lo supiéramos

- Escogí bien a mis amigos. –dice con orgullo Itachi. –sabia que no les molestaría ser amigos de Lukita sabiendo que es chica en verdad. –lagrimas de cocodrilo resbalan de sus ojos ante los conmovido que esta y sus tres mosqueteros se pusieron igual haciendo que los otros dos los miren incrédulos. –Sé que Pain también te aceptara Lukita, y aunque al socarrón de Gaara se le batalle terminara aceptándolo, aunque dudo que te tenga la misma confianza. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y sus tres mosqueteros asintieron dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke mira con más lastima a Luka al ver como pone expresión de dolor mientras siente una flecha clavársele en el pecho. – ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar ahora que comenzaba a notar que Gaara comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti? –pregunta con lamento. –Y yo que estaba preparando bromas para burlarme de su supuesta jotes, pero ahora creo que te odia y jamás se fijara en ti. –dice con mas lamento.

- Aniki no la animes tanto. –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mientras que Luka es rodeada por un aura desolada y hacer círculos en el suelo sintiéndose mas hundida en su depresión.

- Pobrecita. –los tres mosqueteros la mira como si fuera una pordiosera.

- Para empezar... –Luka se pone de pie aumentando su aura desolada. –Gaara nunca sintió nada por mi y dejen de joderme con eso de que me odia y jamás me hablara que ya lo se. –dice toda deprimida haciendo que la miren con mas lastima. – ¡Y dejen de mirarme asi! –exclama furiosa.

- Pobre chica que es despreciada por su amor. –dice a coro los tres mosqueteros sin quitar su mirada de completa lastima.

Sasuke siente lastima por Luka, y no porque Gaara tal vez la odie, ¡no!, la mira así por los amigos que la pobre tiene. En cuanto Itachi se sigue lamentando porque no le hará bromas a Gaara sobre su supuesta jotes y él que ya tenía varias preparadas.

En eso suena el celular de Itachi, por lo que este deja su depresión y contesta alegremente mostrando que es bipolar, o sencillamente esta loco.

- ¡Hola Pain! –Luka mira ansiosa a Itachi y los demás curiosos. – ¿Y Gaara?... ¿Sigue desquitando su furia golpeando a bandalos? –el aura deprimente en Luka regreso, Gaara suele hacer eso cuando su furia es enorme. –Déjalo que se desahogue. –dice resignado. –Por cierto Pain, antes de que cuelgues dime que piensa de que Luka sea en verdad chica. –Itachi quita el celular de su oreja y le pone altavoz.

- Luka es luka, y ya. –dice indiferente.

- Eso quería oír Pain. –un aura brillante rodea a Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros. –Ahora rúmbale. –Itachi le cuelga sin contemplación y mira a Luka. – ¿Vez? Pain adorarte como antes al igual que nosotros.

- ¡Yuju! Me alegro. –dice sin muchos ánimos y sonando mas deprimida.

- Eso no sonó tan animado como pensé. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Me voy. –Luka comienza a caminar chocando contra todo y viéndose mas aguada que un espagueti cocido.

- ¿Por qué la tristeza? –pregunta curioso el rubio y Sasuke lo mira como si no tuviera neuronas.

- No se, tal vez es porque la persona que ama la odia y ustedes la joden más. –dice con ironía Sasuke ya cuando Luka salió del departamento.

- Pero pensé que el saber que Pain también la acepta se animaría. –dice con tristeza Itachi.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio y mejor se puso de pie, para ir a ver a Sakura, y hablar con su amiga antes de que se entere por otro lado.

- ¿A dónde vas otouto?

- A casa. –dice cortante.

* * *

><p>Pain mira tranquilo como Gaara noqueo ya a todos los bandalos con los que peleaba. El pelirrojo se ha dejado caer sentado al suelo, se le ve cansado, su ropa esta desacomodada, su cabello mas despeinado, tiene manchas de tierra en la piel y en la ropa, tiene una herida en la frente que sangra un poco, su labio esta partido, su mejilla derecha esta algo hinchada y tiene un golpe en su ojo izquierdo, sabe que para mañana estará morado.<p>

Al verlo ya sentarse nota que esta más calmado, por lo que se acerca a él.

- Vamos. Te acompañare a casa. –dice cortante.

Gaara se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, pero lo consigue ante la mirada tranquila de Pain.

- ¿Puedes caminar solo?

- Si. –dice cortante. –Me iré yo solo. –Pain alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- Como quieras.

Ambos salen del callejón y caminan por rumbos diferentes. Mientras Gaara camina se recarga en una de las paredes del edificio abandonado que esta ahí y abraza con su brazo derecho su vientre, sintiendo algo de dolor en sus costillas, ya que habían logrado darle una patada ahí.

- _(¿Por qué no confiaste en mi Luka? ¿Por qué en Sasuke e Itachi si lo hiciste y en mi no? ¿Qué no se supone éramos amigos?)_ –Gaara inclino hacia abajo su cabeza haciendo que su cabello tape su mirada que muestra tristeza.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta sentado en el sillón de la sala que esta frente al televisor que mira con tranquilidad. Oye que la puerta es abierta y cerrada, seguido de unos pasos, por lo que voltea viendo a Luka entrar con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.<p>

- ¡Yo!

Luka alza la mirada y lo voltea a ver, haciendo que el peli-plata alce una ceja al notar esa mirada decaída, además de notar enrojecido sus ojos, como si hubiera llorado, mas no se lo cree, esa chica jamás ha llorado enserio en el tiempo que lleva conociéndola, así que piensa que si sus ojos están irritados es por otra cosa.

- Amelia esta en Japón. –dice seria y el peli-plata ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Me descubrió y lo hizo frente a los chicos.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- No lo sé. Amelia no dirá nada, lo sé, no le conviene. A los chicos parase no importarle, no a la mayoría… solo Gaara me odia. –Kakashi relajo su mirada, ahora entiende porque esta decaída y esta seguro que la irritación de los ojos de la chica si se debe a que estuvo llorando. –Iré a mi habitación. –Kakashi solo asintió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Esto tenía que pasar algún día. –el peli-plata suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sasuke están sentados en los escalones que están afuera de la casa de la peli-rosa, la cual mira curiosa al pelinegro ya que le dijo que quería hablar de algo serio con ella, más no dice nada y nota que se le hace difícil hablar sobre el tema, cosa que hace que se sienta mas curiosa.<p>

- Esto que tengo que decirte es serio Sakura y espero sepas entenderme. –dice serio.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? –pregunta algo preocupada.

- Veras Sakura, esta tarde se descubrió que Lu…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a Gaara mirando furioso a Sasuke, pero lo que sorprende mas a los menores es el estado en el que viene.

- ¡Nii-san! –exclama Sakura poniéndose de pie de golpe, para acercarse a él. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?

- Lo repetiré solo una vez más: ¿qué haces aquí Uchiha? –Gaara no mira a su hermana, ni siquiera le hizo caso, mantiene su mirada furiosa en Sasuke, quien se pone de pie alzando ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza por su actitud.

- Solo vine a hablar con Sakura. –dice firme, no sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada del pelirrojo.

- Escúchame bien Uchiha, no te quiero volver cerca de mi hermana o te juro que no me importara de quien eres hermano y te romperé la cara. –dice amenazante.

- ¡Nii-san! –Sakura lo mira con reproche. –Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, y no me importa los problemas que tengas con él, Sasuke-kun y yo no dejaremos de vernos. –Sasuke sintió una emoción tan grande porque Sakura diga eso.

- ¿Amigo? –Gaara muestra más frialdad en su mirada. –Un amigo no te esconde cosas, y mucho menos deja que te ilusiones con un imposible.

- Cállate Haruno, yo pienso hablar con Sakura. Te recomiendo no hables de las cosas que no sabes. –dice con advertencia Sasuke haciendo que Sakura e muestre mas curiosa.

- Tu a mi no me das ordenes idiota. –Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada, frunciendo más el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta con firmeza Sakura.

- Luka en verdad es mujer, y tú amigo lo sabia. –al mencionar amigo mostro ironía en su tono de voz.

Sakura ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa mientras que Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Gaara por bocón, él se lo iba a decir antes de que el idiota llegara, y le iba explicar bien como estuvieron las cosas, claro, omitiendo lo de sus propios sentimientos.

- ¿Eso es verdad Sasuke-kun? –pregunta seria, mirando a Sasuke.

- No tengo porque mentirte Sakura, a mi también me engaño Luka, ahora sabes porque Luka se invento esa mentira para no besarte. –dice serio Gaara.

Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiéndose furiosa, traicionada, y triste, mas no sabe si por el engaño de Luka, o porque Sasuke lo sabia y no se lo dijo, dejando que se ilusionara. En cuanto Sasuke también apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiéndose más furioso hacia Gaara, el cual le mantiene la mirada mostrando furia.

**Continuará**

**Sas! ya se descubrio ke luka es mujer ... ke pasara? las cosas cambiara en los sexy boys? el grupo se disolvera? si eso pasa se reencontraran como los ex magneto, los ex timbiriches, los ex menudo y todos los ex grupos?**

**spero el kap les haya gustado **

**cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. ¡Luka se fue!

**¡¿Luka se fue?**

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta con firmeza Sakura.

- Luka en verdad es mujer, y tú amigo lo sabia. –al mencionar amigo mostro ironía en su tono de voz.

Sakura ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa mientras que Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Gaara por bocón, él se lo iba a decir antes de que el idiota llegara, y le iba explicar bien como estuvieron las cosas, claro, omitiendo lo de sus propios sentimientos.

- ¿Eso es verdad Sasuke-kun? –pregunta seria, mirando a Sasuke.

- No tengo porque mentirte Sakura, a mi también me engaño Luka, ahora sabes porque Luka se invento esa mentira para no besarte. –dice serio Gaara.

Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiéndose furiosa, traicionada, y triste, mas no sabe si por el engaño de Luka, o porque Sasuke lo sabia y no se lo dijo, dejando que se ilusionara. En cuanto Sasuke también apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiéndose más furioso hacia Gaara, el cual le mantiene la mirada mostrando furia.

- Sakura déjame explicarte to… —Sasuke no termino su frase ya que la peli-rosa se acerco a él y lo callo dándole una bofetada en su mejilla derecha volteándole el rostro.

- ¿Dime Sasuke? ¿Fue divertido? –pregunta dolida, Sasuke lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla y la mira de reojo. – ¿Fue divertido dejarme mantener una relación con una mujer? ¿Fue divertido verme ilusionada con una mentira? –pregunta más dolida, Gaara solo observaba.

- ¡Déjame explicarte! –dice algo alterado.

- ¿Explicarme que? Me engañaste Sasuke-kun, me dejaste andar con una persona que no es quien yo creía. Me dejaste hacer el ridículo y yo que pensé que me considerabas tu amiga.—a Sasuke le dolió ver la forma en la que su amiga lo esta mirando.

- ¡Eres mi amiga!

- No lo parece, un amigo no deja que su amiga haga el ridículo, seguro te has de haber divertido de lo lindo.

- Parece que no me conoces Sakura. –dice serio y mostrándose ofendido. Y Gaara se contuvo reír de forma irónica porque ahora sea él quien se muestra indignado. –Yo no soy así y pensé que lo sabias. Sino te dije nada es porque tenia mis razones… ¿tu traicionarías la confianza de alguien que confió en ti?

- No seas patético Uchiha. Solo intentas liberarte de la culpa. –dice molesto Gaara haciendo que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¿A que te refieres Sasuke? –la peli-rosa mira con seriedad al pelinegro, haciendo que este deje de mirar a Gaara para verla a ella.

- Te contare todo, como me entere que Luka es mujer y la razón por la que no te dije nada.

- Te escucho. –dice seria y Sasuke se mostro emocionado porque le dará la oportunidad de hablar.

- ¿Estás loca Sakura? ¿Planeas oír la sarta de mentiras que te dirá? –pregunta indignado Gaara.

- Nii-san, Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, lo ha sido por todo este tiempo. quiero escuchar las razones por las que oculto la verdad sobre Luka. –dice seria, mirando a su hermano. –Por la amistad que tuvimos pienso que se merece ser escuchadas sus razones. –Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza, primeramente porque sabía que su hermana tiene razón y se sintió furioso por él no ser lo suficiente maduro como para dejar que Luka le explique sus razones.

- Has lo que quieras. –el pelirrojo camina hacia la puerta de su casa. Pasando alado de ellos.

- Habla Sasuke-kun. –Sakura sigue manteniéndose seria y Sasuke asintió, sintiéndose agradecido porque su amiga este dispuesta a oírlo.

* * *

><p>Gaara esta acostado boca arriba en su cama, usa su brazo izquierdo como almohada mientras con su mano derecha avienta y atrapa la pequeña pelota que lanza hacia el techo, la cual rebota regresando a él.<p>

Ya se ha limpiado sus heridas e incluso puesto alguna gasa donde se requiera o alguna bandita.

- Fui un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes. –dice para si mismo recordando varias cosas en las reacciones de Luka. –Para empezar siempre usaba ropa holgada, nunca se quitaba la playera cuando íbamos a la piscina, mucho menos se metía al agua, no se cambiaba frente de mí alegando que es tímido con eso y no se le veía interesado en las chicas. –el pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo. – ¿pero cómo se va a imaginar uno que en verdad es chica? es mas obvio pensar que es gay o rarito. Eso de disfrazarse de chico por vaya a saber que razón solo pasa en las novelas, películas o mangas. –Gaara frunce más el entrecejo, comenzando a sentirse idiota por hablar solo mientras lanza una pelota al techo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke le conto todo a Sasuke desde como y cuando se entero de que Luka es mujer, la razón por la que no dijo nada, y el porque Luka no dijo nada, lógicamente omitiendo lo que él siente por su amiga, aunque si dijo lo que Luka siente por Gaara, tenia que decirlo para que la peli-rosa entendiera el porque Luka no la rechazo a ella.<p>

Sakura se sorprendió al saber lo que Luka siente por su hermano, es verdad que esta furiosa con ella por el engaño, pero en cierta forma entiende el porque mintió, su miedo a que Gaara la odie le gano, e incluso sintió pena por ella.

- ¿Sabiendo esto, qué hubieras hecho estando en mi lugar?. –dice serio.

- Tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo. –dice en un susurro. –Aun así me siento como una idiota Sasuke-kun, me sentí atraída e incluso enamorada de una mujer. –sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- No sabias que era mujer, y es ilógico que pensaras que lo era siendo que se disfraza de chico. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –De hecho sino lo hubiera descubierto por accidente esa vez yo seguiría pensando que es chico.

- ¿Seré lesbiana? –pregunta temerosa.

- No lo creo. –dice divertido. –Ya te dije que es imposible que te imaginaras la verdad, más que nada porque las facciones de Luka la hacen ver bien tanto sea de chico como de chica. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia y Sakura comenzó a sentir cierta molestia. – ¿En verdad amas a Luka, Sakura?— Pregunta serio. – ¿O solo es un enamoramiento de su físico y quisiste ver en Luka el hombre de tus sueños?

- No lo sé. –dice en un susurro, pero mostrándose segura, ahora esta muy confundida, tiene que aclarar la maraña de cosas que tiene en la cabeza.

- Piénsalo bien Sakura, aclara las cosas en tu mente y tus sentimientos.

- Lo hare. –la peli-rosa le sonríe agradecida y Sasuke le dedica una sincera sonrisa como solo a ella le muestra. –Pero sinceramente no pienso disculparla con facilidad, me engaño e incluso me dejo besarla. –su frente se sombreo de negro al recordar el beso y como Luka varias veces beso su frente, aunque fue de forma fraternal le da un no se que las sensaciones que tuvo.

- _(Ella no se dejo, tu la besaste sin que se lo espere, siendo aconsejada por Ino)_—a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en l nuca no anteviéndose a decir eso para no hacer sentir más mal a su amiga. –Sinceramente Sakura no creo que venga a pedirte disculpas.

- Lo sé. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Pero cuando la vea le daré su merecido. –dice tétrica haciendo que Sasuke sonría nervioso.

- Por cierto Sakura, no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni a Ino. Sabes que Luka se esta escondiendo. –dice serio y Sakura intento ignorar la molestia que sintió porque Sasuke abogue por alguien más que no sea ella, él solo ha abogado por ella y ahora lo hace por Luka.

- No pensaba decirle nada a nadie, es humillante que sepan que me le declare y fui novia de una mujer. De hecho es algo que quiero olvidar. –un aura deprimente la rodeo mientras pone una expresión moribunda, provocando que Sasuke la mire con compasión.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde que se supo que Luka es mujer, en esa semana los chicos no han visto a la peli-gris ya que esta no ha ido a la escuela, cuando Itachi va por ella en el Ita-movil Kakashi sencillamente le dice que no esta, y ellos pensando que le miente porque la chica esta tan deprimida que no quiere ir pues se van.<p>

Gaara aparenta como que no le importa, pero en verdad desea ver a Luka y aclarar las cosas con ella, en lo profundo de su corazón quiere que ella le cuente todo, le diga sus razones y se disculpen para que todo sea como antes, aunque una parte de él sabe que las cosas no volverán a ser igual pase lo que pase, además sus amigos le dijeron que saben la verdad del porque Luka mintió pero por culeros no le quieren decir y el pelirrojo por orgulloso no pregunta, además que Itachi le aclaro que si él y Sasuke si lo supieron no fue porque Luka haya confiado en ellos, sino porque su hermano se entero por accidente y Luka le tuvo que contar sus razones, y él se entero por inteligente y listo.

Es viernes y es la hora del primer receso, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encuentran en la cafetería almorzando.

En la mesa de los sexy boys se ve a la gran mayoría con expresión triste.

- Otra vez no vino Luka-chian. –dice deprimido Deidara.

- Es una lastima y yo que le traje un almuerzo casero. –Sasori saca los dos almuerzos que trae.

- Mamá le mando uno también. –Itachi saca su almuerzo extra, esta vez Sasuke no lo quiso cargar.

- Yo le pedí a mi mami que me eche un extra para dárselo a Lukita también. –Suigetsu saca sus dos almuerzos, ambos repletos de tanta comida que no esta seguro comérsela toda.

Pain que esta tranquilamente comiendo siente una penetrante mirada por lo que alza la vista notando que Itachi lo mira de forma penetrante, luego nota que Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori lo miran ansiosos, entonces recordó lo de el teatrito que el líder le obligo a hacer, así que miro de reojo su mano izquierda viendo que ahí tiene anotadas sus líneas, para después mirar curioso a sus amigos, o bueno al menos intento parecer curioso, pero mas bien parece una mirada de loco drogado.

- ¡Oh! Todos han traído almuerzos para Luka. Eso es muy raro… ¿por qué le traen almuerzos ahora siendo que antes solo Gaara y Sasuke se los traían?

Gaara mira a Pain como si fuera un retrasado, ya que el peli-naranja hablo como uno, sonó como uno de esos actores que no saben actuar y dice los diálogos de forma robótica, haciendo que se vean exageradas las reacciones.

- Es que ahora que sabemos el verdadero sexo de Lukita... –dice de forma pervertida Sasori.

- Solo diré que estaré encantado de compartir cositas con ella. –dice de forma pervertida Suigetsu.

- Luka es muy lindo, y sabiendo que es chica entran unas ganas de… —Deidara puso cara de pervertido y su mirada se torno perdida, mientras tiene un derrame nasal al igual que los otros dos seguramente por imaginarse cosas indecentes con Luka.

Gaara quebró los palillos que estaba usando para comer y un aura asesina lo rodea, mas aparenta ignorarlos mientras mastica con brusquedad su comida.

Itachi que observo su reacción, sonrió triunfante y levanto su pulgar de la mano derecha hacia Pain por su "buena" actuación, este simplemente rodo los ojos con fastidio. Luego el peli-negro miro a los otros tres también levantando su pulgar para felicitarlos por su buena actuación, pero los vio no quitar esa expresión de pervertidos, su derrame nasal no paraba y tienen la mirada perdida al estar metidos en sus fantasías.

- _(¡oigan! Les dije que actuaran para poner celoso a Gaara, no que en verdad fantasearan)_ –Itachi los mira con desaprobación, como si fueran unos enfermos que fantasean con su hermana menor.

* * *

><p>En la mesa donde se sientan Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran ambos en compañía de sus amigos.<p>

- Oye frentona, en toda la semana Luka no ha venido. –dice Ino, mirando curiosa a su amiga, no notando como se tensaba. – ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está enfermo?

- No sé. –dice con molestia.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes frentona? Es tu novio. –dice indignada. – ¿Qué clase de novia eres que no sabes si tu novio esta enfermo o no? –dice con reproche.

- No lo he visto y no me ha llamado. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Han peleado? –pregunta más curiosa y Sakura se lamenta por tener a una amiga tan cotilla.

- Simplemente nos enojamos. –dice resignada, ya que conoce a la rubia, si le dice que no andan o pelearon seguro querrá saber todo con lujo de detalles y la verdad no sabe que decirle. –_ (Tengo que inventarme un pretexto creíble para la razón por la que ya no ando con Luka sin revelar su secreto. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez, odiando ser pésima para mentir. –_Maldita de Luka, me deja el paquete a mi y la muy cobarde ni siquiera ha venido a la escuela, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se ha disculpado conmigo o con mi hermano)_ –la peli-rosa aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- ¿Y porque se enojaron? –pregunta curiosa Ino.

- ¡Ya peliteñida! Deja de acosar a Sakura-chan con preguntas… ¡maldita chismosa! –exclama el rubio harto de que su prima quiera saber todo

- ¿Cómo me dijiste tarado? –Ino furiosa se alza para pegar la frente con la de su primo y comenzar a gruñirle como perro rabioso.

- Peliteñida y chismosa. –dice con burla. –Solo te describo, aunque me falto agregar cacatúa.

- Ahora si te mato. –dice amenazante, remangándose las mangas.

- Inténtalo. –el rubio también se arremangan las mangas de la chaqueta.

Sakura jamás se sintió tan agradecida porque el rubio insulte a su amiga y la haga desviar su atención a él. Sasuke ignoro la ridícula pelea al igual que Shikamaru, están más ocupados en comer, después de todo tienen hambre.

* * *

><p>Ese viernes por la noche los sexy boys se habían reunido en el departamento de Sasori, lógicamente Luka no fue y Gaara tampoco, ya que se les había escapado.<p>

Los cinco sexy boys se encuentran tirados en el piso haciéndole compañía a las muchas latas de cerveza que han ingerido, según ellos se iban a poner borrachos esa noche para sacar la tristeza que sienten porque sienten que el grupo se esta desintegrando, lógicamente fue mero pretexto para embriagarse, y pues Pain sabiéndolo se dejo atrapar, después de todo tenia ganas de unas cervezas bien frías.

- ¿Chaven que? –pregunta todo ebrio Itachi quien tiene cara bobalicona y mejillas sonrojadas al igual que los demás.

- ¿Qué? –corean todos, con Pain incluido.

- ¡La verdad me hubiera gustado que Gaarita se casara con mi hija! –dice con pesar, comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Qué hija líder? –pregunta extrañado Pain.

- ¡¿Cómo que cual? –grita exaltado. –hablo de Luka… imbécil.

- Pero Luka es hombre. –dice Pain mas extrañado, borracho es más hablador. –Parece mujer por sus facciones delicadas, pero es machín, hasta anda de novio con la hermana de Gaara.

- Recuerda que en verdad es mujer y nos enteramos hace una semana. –aclara Sasori, dándole un zape a Pain.

- ¡No quiero que mi familia se separe! –dice con lamento Itachi.

- ¿Qué pasa líder? ¿Acaso tus padres se separaran? –pregunta extrañado Suigetsu.

- No hablo de esa familia baboso. –Itachi le da un zape a Deidara.

- Yo no fui el que lo dijo, fue Suigetsu. –dice ofendido sobándose la nuca.

- Ah… perdón. –Itachi ahora le da el zape a quien se lo merecía. –Retomando el tema hablo de mi otra familia, los bad boys.

- ¿Qué no era los sexy boys? –pregunta curioso Sasori.

- Si líder, Bad boys es una película. –Deidara se soba la barbilla pensativo y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Ándale, los sexy boys! –Itachi golpea con un puño su otra mano. –Por cierto, ¿de que hablamos? –Itachi se rasca la cabeza intentando recordar el tema de la conversación que llevaban.

- De la separación de tus padres. –dice Sasori.

- ¡¿Mis papis se separaran? –exclama horrorizado. – ¡Papi no te vayas de casa que es divertido sacarte de tus casillas! –lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Itachi que extiende su mano hacia la silueta que se imagino de su padre saliendo de casa.

- Pobre de ti Itachi. He oído que los hijos de padres separados se vuelven más pendejos y contigo siendo más pendejo es la perdición. –dice con pesar Pain.

- Papi juro que si te quedas solo te hare enojar diez veces al día en lugar de once. –dice de forma dramática Itachi, haciendo un infantil, pero tierno puchero, mientras que sus amigos se limpian las lagrimas conmovidos al ver como un hijo sufre el abandono de su padre.

De pronto Suigetsu golpea con su puño derecho su palma izquierda poniendo expresión como si hubiera descubierto que Luka es mujer.

- También hablabas de que querías que Luka se case con Gaara. –aclara Suigetsu e Itachi deja su drama recordándolo.

- Por cierto, ¿existen las bodas gay? –pregunta curioso Deidara haciendo que todos lo miren de forma sospechosa. –Yo solo lo pregunto porque Gaara y Luka son hombre. –aclara algo nervioso por las miradas de sus amigos.

- Que Luka es mujer. –Sasori le da un zape. –Despierta tu neurona de la memoria.

- Es verdad. –Deidara se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- A lo que quería llegar es que la única forma de que esos dos se arreglen y nuestra familia de sexys no se desintegre es que Gaara y Lukita se reconcilien. –dice de forma heroica Itachi.

- Pero el único enojado es Gaara. –dice con inocencia Sasori, que todos sabemos que de eso ni un pelo.

- La única forma de que Gaarita se contente es si yo intervengo. –Itachi se pone de pie de un brinco poniendo una pose heroica, posando su mirada perdida en el horizonte. –Así que Ita-man ira al rescate. –dice con heroísmo.

- ¡Taca taca taca taca Ita-man! –comienza a cantar todos con la tonada de la canción de batman.

- ¡Al Ita-movil! –Itachi camina hacia la salida, alzando sus brazos a sus costados, simulando que vuelta, y sus borrachos amigos lo siguen imitando mientras cantan esa ridícula canción.

* * *

><p>Gaara esta acostado en su cama boca arriba, usando sus brazos como almohada y mirando el techo con aburrimiento.<p>

- _(Luka es un idiota, ni siquiera se ha aparecido en la escuela y mucho menos me ha buscado para explicarme las cosas. Se nota que no le importa arreglar las cosas conmigo. –_Gaara frunce el entrecejo sintiéndose más molesto. –_No sé que le habrá dicho Sasuke a Sakura para que ella se le pase el enojo, pero yo no soy tan blando como ella. Cualquiera que sea la razón Luka me engaño. Fingió ser alguien que no es y se gano me confianza… no sé lo que es falso y lo que no. _–los ojos del pelirrojo mostraron tristeza, se sentía dolido porque Luka lo engañe de esa forma, pero más porque ella no lo busque para aclarar las cosas, eso le hace pensar que no le importa su amistad. –_Si a ella no le importa a mi menos. _–Su entrecejo se volvió a fruncir, pero de sus ojos no desaparecía la tristeza. –_Tal vez la muy cobarde regreso a Alemania y tan poco le importamos que no se despidió. –_Gaara comienza a sentirse más dolido y enojado, pero en eso a su cabeza vinieron todas las veces que veía a Luka y se le hacia lindo. –_Ahora entiendo porque se me hacia lindo y me hacia sonrojar, pues en verdad es chica)_ –Gaara agito su cabeza sacando las imagines del rostro de Luka.

El pelirrojo se sobresalta y se sienta rápidamente en la cama cuando el vidrio de su ventana fue quebrado. Gaara se pone de pi y camina hacia donde cayo el ladrillo que quebró su ventana, al ver que tiene una nota pegada lo toma.

- _(Por favor Diosito que no sea lo que pienso)_ –a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras se inclina para tomar el ladrillo y leer la nota. –"Asómate a la ventana" –una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al leer la nota, y suspirando resignado abre la ventana y se asoma por la ventana viendo a sus cinco amigos abajo, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del otro para apoyarse, al verlos así además al verles la cara ya sabia que los cinco están ebrios.

Los cinco sonríen de forma bobalicona al ver que su amigo si se asomo.

En eso se oye la puerta ser abierta con brusquedad, por lo que Gaara voltea a la puerta de su habitación viendo en la entrada a su padre con cara de desquiciado sosteniendo un cucharon como si de un arma se tratara, a su lado esta su madre usando como diez kilos de aguacate en la mascarilla que trae en la cara, además usa un largo camisón y trae roles en el cabello, al otro lado de su padre esta Sakura toda mojada usando una bata de baño, incluso trae champú en el cabello.

- _(¿Desde cuando mi madre es doña Florinda?)_ –A Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras su frente se sombrea de negro.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Dónde esta el ladrón? –pregunta alterado y como desquiciado el señor Haruno, que sostiene de forma amenazante su arma haciendo que Gaara sienta pena ajena.

- No hay ladrón padre, solo se trata de mis idiotas amigos que no saben tocar el timbre. –dice con fastidio Gaara haciendo que a Sakura le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que interrumpió su baño por nada.

El señor Haruno marco mas su expresión de desquiciado mientras que la señora Haruno fue rodeada por un aura brillante.

- ¡Diles a tus estúpidos amigos que no anden asustando y que les hare pagar esa ventana! –grita furioso el señor Haruno y Gaara suspira resignado.

- ¡Ga-a-ri-ta! –se oye las voces cantarinas y a coro desde afuera, haciendo que Gaara se asome a la ventana para verlos con fastidio.

- ¡Kya….! ¡Los sexy boys están aquí y supe que hay un nuevo miembro! –grita a todo estilo fan girl la señora Haruno haciendo que a su esposo lo rodee un aura asesina deseando matar a esos mocosos que le alborotan la hormona a su mujer.

La señora Haruno corre hacia la ventana, colocándose alado de su hijo y se asoma haciendo que todos haya abajo se escondan asustados atrás de Pain al ver a la bruja del setenta y uno versión doña Florinda.

- El mostro de cara verde se comió a Gaara. –dice temeroso Deidara.

- No es ningún mostro, es la mamá de Gaara… creo. –dice algo dudoso Pain, no mostrando el miedo que siente.

Gracias a Diosito que la señora Haruno no oyó que la llamaron mostro, ya que es seguro que la versión Itachi psicópata por insultar su Ita-movil es como un cordero comparado con esa mujer cuando se enoja.

- ¡¿Cuál es el nuevo integrante del grupo, chicos? –pregunta emocionada y Gaara la verdad siente más pena ajena.

Al instante todos toman a Suigetsu poniéndolo delante de ellos como escudo, aun no están del todos seguros que esa mujer de cara verde sea la madre de Gaara.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Es re lindo! –chilla con emoción dejando casi sordo a su hijo que la tiene alado, incluso a su esposo e hija que están atrás de ella.

Quien sabe como fregados pero la mujer salto de la ventana cayendo de pie frente a los cinco sexy boys que la miraron mas asustados, pensando que esa mujer en verdad es la esposa de Hulk.

- ¡Mamá/ cariño! –gritan asustados Gaara, Sakura y el señor Haruno asomándose por la ventana, preocupados, pero suspiran aliviados que la mujer no le paso nada.

En cuanto la señora Haruno rápidamente jalo a Suigetsu hacia ella y lo abrazo comenzando a restregar su mejilla con la de un muy asustado y asqueado chico, ya que la mujer le esta embarrando de aguacate el rostro.

Gaara y Sakura enserio sentían pena ajena, querían que la tierra los tragara, mientras que el padre de ambos fue nuevamente rodeado por un aura asesina y su expresión de psicópata regreso porque ese mocoso le quiera robar a su esposa.

- ¡Que lindo eres! ¡¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta melosa.

- Sui.. Suigetsu. –responde nervioso y temeroso. –_ (¡buaa…! ¡Me esta manchando de una cosa viscosa!)_

La señora Haruno avienta a Suigetsu haciéndolo caer de lleno al piso, para dirigir su mirada a los sexy boys restantes que la miraron asustados, pensando que se comió a Suigetsu, ya que no lo vieron que esta tirado en el piso girando como si intentara apagar el fuego que lo rodea, cuando en verdad intenta quitarse la cosa viscosa que tiene en la cara.

La mujer toma a Itachi del brazo y lo jala hacia ella, abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzando a restregar su mejilla con la de él.

- Ita-chan, tan lindo como siempre. –dice melosa.

- Lo sé. –dice con arrogancia, ni el susto le dejara aceptar lo apuesto y sexy que es, es mas ni le importa que lo este embarrando de aguacate.

- ¡Son todos tan lindos! –exclama emocionada, separándose de Itachi y aventándolo en el proceso, haciéndolo caer alado de Suigetsu. – ¡Es difícil no amar a ninguno! –la mujer emocionada abraza a los tres chicos restantes que están de lo mas asustados y luego hacen mueca de asco porque la mujer los este llenando de esa cosa viscosa.

Gaara y Sakura tienen las mejillas sonrojadas, enserio siempre que ven a su madre así desean ser tragados por la tierra, mientras que el señor Haruno tiene mas marcada su expresión de psicópata, se ve lo mucho que se contiene para no usar ese peligroso cucharon para matar a esa bola de mocosos que le quieren robar a su sensual esposa—_compréndalo, el amor es ciego—_

- ¡Esperen! –exclama sorprendida la mujer a la vez que rompe el abrazo y los cinco chicos se tensaron pesando que la mujer había percibido su olor a alcohol y va a llamar a sus padres o tutores para acusarlos. – ¿Dónde esta Luka-kun? –la mujer mira a todos lados en busca del mencionado y los sexy boys suspiran aliviados porque sea eso. – ¡Tengo días sin verlo! ¡Ya ni a comer viene! –dice con lamento, al instante Gaara se tenso mientras que su hermana lo mira de reojo y su padre se le intensifico el aura asesina porque su mujer llore por ese mocoso.

Al instante los cinco sexy boys que están afuera ponen una expresión traviesa, como si pensaran lo mismo, e Itachi se pone de pie de un brinco posando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que volteo a verlo curiosa, extrañándose porque el chico tenga la cara manchada de aguacate.

- No lo hemos visto desde que Gaara se enojo con él solo porque le dijo una pequeña mentirita. –dice con lamento Itachi y Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada.

Inmediatamente la señora Haruno pone una mirada de lo más intimidante que los jóvenes han visto en su corta vida, y mira que han visto muchas. La mujer voltea ciento ochenta grados su cabeza asustando a los presentes, pero en especial a los miembros de su familia.

- Hijo, en todos los años que he estado con tu madre pocas veces he visto esa mirada, y créeme que desee estar muerto a volverla a ver. Lo bueno es que no va dirigida a mi esta vez. –el señor Haruno le palmea el hombro a su hijo que tiene cara de miedo, sin mas el hombre se va, saliendo de la habitación, huyendo cobardemente de ahí.

- Espero que sobrevivas y no quedes traumado. –dice burlona Sakua, también huyendo de ahí.

La verdad Gaara comenzó a sentir más miedo que cuando ve a Itachi como desquiciado porque le dicen carcacha a su carcacha.

Como bestia salvaje y para sorpresa de todos la mujer salto nuevamente hacia le ventana de su hijo, cayendo encima de el muy asustado pelirrojo.

Los sexy boys que están abajo hicieron muecas de dolor y se empezaron a traumar al oír chillidos de niña provenir de la habitación de Gaara siendo secundados por gruñidos de Hulk, digo de la madre de Gaara.

- ¡Más te vale que mañana te disculpes con Luka-kun, Gaara!

- ¡Pero yo no tengo nada porque disculparme!

Los amigos del pelirrojo niegan resignados ante lo idiota que es su amigo por contestarle a su madre estando como esta, y comprobaron que fue muy idiota cuando se volvieron a oír chillidos de niña que sabían eran de Gaara.

- ¡Que iras a disculparte con Luka-kun!

- ¡Esta bien madre, lo buscare, pero ya no me pegues! –exclama como niña llorona.

- ¡Buen chico! –se oye la voz satisfecha y ya no furiosa de la señora Haruno.

Itachi dirige su mirada divertida hacia sus amigos, que aun se muestran algo traumados por lo que oyeron, y agradecen no haberlo visto.

- Nuestra misión aquí esta cumplida. –dice satisfecho y los demás miran con miedo a Itachi al ver que el condenado sabia como iba a reaccionar esa mujer y por eso organizo todo el show, cada segundo enserio que el como trabaja la retorcida mente de Itachi les da miedo.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, un lindo sábado por la mañana. Apenas son las nueve de la mañana y Gaara se encuentra parado frente a la puerta del departamento donde vive Luka, atrás de él están sus cinco amigos sonriendo triunfantes—<em>menos Pain, pero ese solo ebrio sonríe—<em> mientras que el oji-verde tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡Vamos Gaarita! ¡Toca el timbre, recuerda que le prometiste a tu sacrosanta madre venir a ver a Luka! –dice con diversión Itachi ampliándole mas la sonrisa a sus amigos.

- _(Ni la cruda ni porque es sábado estos cabrones dejaron de levantarse temprano e ir por mi para traerme lo mas temprano que pudieron aquí)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Gaara que resignado toco el timbre un par de veces. –No están. Vámonos. –dice dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse, pero Itachi lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo, colocándolo como estaba, haciendo que su tic se marque más al ver que no lo dejaran huir.

- Vuelve a tocar el timbre, sabes que para abrir, Luka y Kakashi-sensei se tardan mucho. –dice juguetón.

Gaara resignado vuelve a tocar el timbre y después de unos segundos oyeron unos pasos acercándose a la entrada haciendo sonreír triunfante a Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros, mientras que Gaara se siente nervioso y no sabe porque, aunque en el fondo de su ser sabe que desea ver a Luka aunque lo niegue.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Kakashi que solo viste un pantalón de pijama, se le ve adormilado, incluso tiene algunas lagañas en sus ojos.

- Otra vez ustedes. –dice con fastidio. –Ya les he dicho que Luka no esta.

- No tiene porque mentirnos esta vez Kakashi-sensei. Luka ya no tiene que esconderse para no ir a la escuela porque es sábado, además traemos a Gaarita para que hable con él. –dice Itachi sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Si, ya vi que traen a Gaara. –dice despreocupado. –Pero no les miento; Luka no esta. Hace una semana que se fue. –dice con indiferencia haciendo que los sexy boys ensanchen los ojos mostrando sorpresa, unos mas que otros.

- ¿A donde fue? –pregunta serio Gaara, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse porque ella se fuera sin siquiera despedirse.

- No lo sé, no me dijo nada… tal vez como su hermana descubrió que estaba aquí se fue a esconder en otro lado, sin decirle nada a nadie para no involucrarlos. –dice pensativo. –Bueno ya que saben que Luka no esta aquí y no joderan mas, me iré a dormir. –sin mas Kakashi les cierra la puerta casi en la cara.

- ¡Mi hija se fue! –Itachi se deja caer de rodillas y comienza a llorar como magdalena, siendo secundado por sus tres mosqueteros.

- ¡Que cruel, ni siquiera se despidió! –dice con lamento Suigetsu.

Pain solo miro de reojo a Gaara notando como aprieta los puños y tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo ocultando su rostro.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys decidieron emborracharse otra vez para olvidar su tristeza porque perdieron a un sexy boy. Pain fue esta vez obligado a acompañarlos, en cuanto Gaara los siguió por voluntad propia, extrañamente también tenia ganas de tomar hasta olvidarse de si mismo.<p>

Este día la borrachera fue en casa de Itachi que aprovecho que sus padres hayan ido este fin de semana a casa de sus abuelos maternos.

En cuanto Sasuke esta en su segura habitación que ahorita es zona segura, tiene audífonos en sus oídos para no oír como su hermano y los locos amigos de este cantan borrachos las canciones de Paquita la del Barrio.

Por otro lado Kakashi había ido a colarse para comer a casa de su amigo Gai, en este momento esta regresando al departamento y cuando iba a sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta ve que esta está entre abierta, por lo que rápidamente saca de uno de sus bolsillos una filosa pluma.

Siendo lo más silencioso se adentra sosteniendo de forma amenazante su pluma, camina de puntas hacia la cocina al oír ruidos provenir de ahí, y se detiene en la entrada al ver a alguien con medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador.

- _(Ese trasero se me hace conocido)_ –Kakashi se soba la barbilla con la mano que no sostiene el arma, dándole un aire pensativo.

El intruso se endereza dejando ver que se trata de Luka quien se le ve un poco más bronceada. Sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una gorra de color blanca, usa una playera del mismo color que le queda holgada y unos jeans celestes. La chica sostiene e sus brazos varios ingredientes para preparar un sándwich

Luka al ver a Kakashi parado en la entrada mirándola sorprendido, alza ambas cejas con extrañeza.

- ¿Por qué volviste? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Porque es sábado. Ya falte al trabajo la semana pasada y ayer. No puedo seguir faltando o me correrán. –dice despreocupada, mientras cierra la puerta del refrigerador con uno de sus pies, al tener las manos ocupadas.

- Buen punto. Pero como no te despediste pensé que te habías ido huyendo de tu hermana menor. –dice pensativo mientras guarda su filosa pluma al ya no haber peligro.

- No hay necesidad de huir de Amelia. –Luka camina hacia la mesa dejando los ingredientes para su sándwich ahí. –a ella no le conviene revelarle a padre donde estoy. –dice despreocupada. -Además te avise que saldría por unos días. –Luka voltea a verlo.

Kakashi comienza a hacer memoria, intentando recordar cuando le aviso, pero por mas que lo intenta no logra recordarlo. Luka al notarlo suspira con pesadez.

- Hace una semana, fui a buscarte a tu habitación y estabas follando con quien sabe quien. Te dije que iría a conseguir algo para un amigo, que tardaría más o menos una semana en regresar, además que necesitaba distraerme. Y tu me dijiste que vaya con cuidado incluso me pediste un recuerdo. –dice con fastidio.

- Ya recuerdo. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorna su rostro al recordar lo que le dijo a los amigos de esta en la mañana, pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya luego se resolverá eso y verán que no se fue. – ¿Y me trajiste algo? –pregunta con emoción.

- Traje camarones. Ya los metí al congelador. Aun están frescos, así que los podemos comer mañana, solo que tú te encargas de cocinarlos, que si yo lo hago quemo la cocina. –dice despreocupada mientras prepara lo único que sabe preparar: un sándwich.

- Si. Tu quemas la cocina hasta para calentar agua para las sopas instantáneas. Y a mi me da flojera cocinar. –dice pensativo. –en fin, esos camarones valen la pena para que yo cocine una vez al año. –un aura brillante lo rodeo ya antojándosele como preparara esos camarones mañana.

- Ansió que sea mañana. –a Luka la rodeo un aura brillante. –Por cierto, saldré y de ahí me pasare al trabajo.

- ¿A donde vas? –pregunta curioso.

- Por ahí. –dice indiferente y Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Sasuke sentado en el sillón de la sala teniendo la frente sombreada de negro y su rostro muestra lo mucho que no desea estar ahí.<p>

Quien sabe como demonios Itachi y su grupito se habían infiltrado a su zona segura llamada habitación y lo habían sacado de ahí, obligándolo a quedarse ahí para que sea el publico, asi que el pobre pelinegro ahora oye como cantan esos borrachos que parecen tener un moco atorado en la garganta. Hasta Gaara esta cantando, ese borracho es como Pain, se vuelven bien pendejos.

En eso se oye que tocan el timbre y Sasuke se las ingenia para escapar de ahí para ir a abrir, aprovechando que los cuidadores, léanse Suigetsu y Deidara están distraídos llorando por la canción romántica que cantan sus amigos.

Al abrir la puerta Sasuke se sorprende al ver a Luka vistiendo aun como varón y sonriéndole amigable.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un fantasma?

- ¿Qué no te habías ido huyendo de tu hermana? –pregunta algo sorprendido, ya que se supone que por eso están borrachos los locos que cantan en la sala de su casa.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –pregunta extrañada.

- Kakashi se lo dijo a la bola de idiotas que tienes por amigos. –dice indiferente haciendo que Luka se golpee la frente con la palma de su mano.

- _(Ese Kakashi les invento eso al no recordar lo que le dije antes de irme)_ –Luka suelta un profundo suspiro. –Kakashi les mintió. El idiota no oyó cuando le dije que saldría por una semana porque necesitaba distraerme y pensar bien las cosas. –dice resignada. –Y aproveche para traerte algo que tenía pensado buscarte hace días. –dice alzando su mano derecha en donde sostiene una bolsa de plástico negra que Sasuke mira curioso.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunta curioso, tomando lo que le extiende.

- Es crema con aloe vera y arena de mar. La crema la conseguí en cualquier súper mercado, pero la arena tuve que ir a la playa por ella. –dice pensativa.

- ¿Y eso como para que? –pregunta extrañado, abriendo la bolsa para ver lo que hay adentro viendo que la arena esta dentro de un gran frasco, ya entiende porque pesa la bolsa.

- Leí que revolviéndolo se forma una clase de mascarilla que al ponértela todos los días en las noches, antes de dormir quita las espinillas. –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. – Vendré todas las noches a ponértela, como pago me darás de cenar todos los días. –dice divertida.

- ¿Y como para que me quieres quitar las espinillas? –Sasuke entrecierra más la mirada.

- Para que Itachi y los demás tengan un motivo menos para meterse contigo, aun te debo una promesa por que hayas guardado mi secreto. –Luka le sonríe amigable y Sasuke suspira resignado. – ¿Están adentro todos verdad? Y están borrachos. –dice divertida.

- ¿En que te basas? –Sasuke entrecierra más su mirada.

- En que se oyen sus canciones hasta la esquina. –dice divertida.

- Es tu culpa que estén así, así que hazte responsable.

- ¿Por qué es mi culpa? –pregunta curiosa.

- Se pusieron así por que Kakashi-sensei les dijo que te habías ido.

Luka sonrío nerviosa.

- Bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que… —Luka dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir, pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomándola del cuello de la camisa, jalándola hacia adentro de la casa mientras esta manotea intentando escapar.

Cuando el pelinegro voltea ambos se sorprenden al ver a Sasori mirándolos impresionado, dejando ver que el pelirrojo escucho todo, sin mas da media vuelta y se va corriendo.

- Ni aunque lo siga intentando podre huir. –a Luka se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Bienvenida a mi tortura. –Sasuke le sonríe burlón, y así ambos resignados toman el mismo camino que el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Escuchen todos la noticia de última hora! –exclama emocionado Sasori llegando a donde están sus amigos. – ¡El idiota de Kakashi-sensei nos mintió, en verdad Luka fue a la playa a conseguir arena única y exclusivamente para Sasuke! Extra, extra, extra, extra. –comienza a relatar todo lo que oyó como si fuera vendedor de periódicos.<p>

Los sexy boys se sorprendieron, mirando de reojo a su amigo oji-verde que tiene el entrecejo fruncido. Mientras tanto Luka y Sasuke llegaron colocándose atrás de Sasori y tienen la frente sombreada de negro al oír lo que dijo el chismoso, dejándoles en claro que si oyó todo.

- ¿Acaso Lukita ahora ama a Sasuke? –pregunta con emoción Sasori. – ¿Acaso ahora Lukita intenta embellecer a Sasukito pata ser la envidia de todas?... no creo que logre hacerlo bello, pero al menos lo intenta. –dice pensativo Sasori.

Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras que Luka se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano porque Sasori ya se invento su novela. Pain mira de reojo a Gaara notándole su expresión de asesino mientras que los demás sonríen divertidos.

- Dejemos los chismes de lado. –dice meloso Itachi. – ¡Lukita, mi futura cuñada! –Itachi corre hacia Luka y la toma de la cintura, cargándola para después hacerle volantín.

Gaara se sintió más furioso por el comentario de Itachi, no le gusto que llame a Luka cuñada, mientras que a Itachi le valió madre que Luka este ya verde del asco debido a que esta comenzando a marearse.

- ¡Ya están todos los sexy boys juntos! –exclama emocionados Deidara y Suigetsu.

- ¡Extra, extra, extra! ¡Ya no ha cervezas! –dice Sasori.

Deidara y Suigetsu ponen expresión de horror, Sasuke, Pain y Gaara alzan ambas cejas mientras que Itachi deja de hacerle volantín a Luka y la deja en el suelo, y esta comenzó a tambalearse intentando no caer, no ha tomado nada y ya ve que el piso se le mueve.

- Sasuke ve por más cervezas. –ordena Itachi.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta molesto.

- Porque andas sobrio y nosotros no. –dice con firmeza.

- Soy menor de edad, no me las venderán. –dice con fastidio.

- Que Luka te acompañe, ella sabe nuestros trucos para que nos vendan cerveza siendo menores. –dice maravillado por su idea.

- Yo iré. –dice con firmeza Gaara comenzando a caminar hacia la mareada Luka, la toma de la mano y sin mas se va llevándosela consigo y esta por seguir mareada no sabe ni que pedo.

- Eres un genio líder. –dicen con emoción y admiración Sasori.

Sasuke y Pain lo miran sorprendidos por su plan, mientras que los otros dos admirados.

- Lo sé. –dice con arrogancia. – ¿Por qué soy un genio esta vez? –pregunta curioso, haciéndolos a todos caer estilo anime, con Itachi no se sabe cuando planea por inteligencia o las cosas le salen sin planearlas de sus pendejadas. –_ (Eres tan predecible Gaara)_ –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona, mirando por donde salió su amigo, para después dirigir su mirada burlón al ver a los demás que siguen en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Se ve caminando a Gaara y Luka, ambos tienen la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, ambos están nerviosos y no saben como comenzar a hablar. Luka sabe que Gaara quiso ir con ella por esas cervezas porque quería que le explicara todo, pero no sabia como comenzar.<p>

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –pregunta serio Gaara, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para comenzar la conversación.

- Mitzy Friedrich. –dice en un susurro que de no ser porque camina a su lado no la hubiera oído.

- Me gusta mas llamarte Luka… ¿algún problema porque te siga llamando así? –pregunta aparentando poco interés.

Luka volteo a verlo sorprendida, eso significaba que él quería seguirle hablando y eso la hizo muy feliz, mientras que Gaara la mira de reojo.

- Ninguno. Me gusta mas ese nombre. –Luka le sonríe amigable.

Gaara voltea su rostro a lado contrario ocultando el sonrojo que le provoco verla sonreírle así y se sintió estúpido porque se le haya echo más linda que antes, y el porque se haya puesto así con una sonrisa de ella.

- ¿Por qué fingiste ser un chico y fingiste ser mi amigo? –pregunta serio, y sin mirarla, no viendo como ella frunce el entrecejo.

- Jamás fingí ser tu amigo Gaara. –dice seria. –Mi amistad hacia ti es sincera. Y si fingí ser un hombre es porque huyo de mi padre y no quiero que me encuentre, por eso también cambie mi nombre y apellido, tomando el apellido de Kakashi.

- ¿Por qué huyes de tu padre? –pregunta curioso, volteándola a ver, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho al saber que ella no fingió su amistad hacia él.

- Varas. –Luka suelta un profundo suspiro. –Mi padre es uno de los hombres más ricos de Alemania. –Gaara mostro sorpresa, no se imagino que ella sea una niña rica, mas al ver sus pocos modales, aunque debió imaginárselo al ver el porte de la hermana menor y el automóvil en el que iba. – Sino cambiaba mi nombre y mi aparecía él me encontraría con facilidad gracias a sus influencias, dinero y poder.

Siéndote sincera antes solía ser muy diferente a como soy ahora, no hacia lo que quería hacer, hacia lo que mi padre quería que hiciera. Amelia tiene mucha razón al decir que solía ser un títere donde mi padre mueve los hilos. –Gaara la escucha atento. –Y la verdad no me importaba, no tenia sueños y me parecía bien mi vida como era antes.

Solía ser la hija perfecta, la estudiante modelo, todo lo hacia perfecto porque así mi padre lo quería. –Gaara se mostro incrédulo, la Luka que él conoce es una vaga que se duerme en clases, que se le tiene que andar atrás de ella para que haga las cosas y solo vive para comer y dormir. –Mi padre tenia mi vida ya planeada y la verdad no me importaba, no me importo hasta el día en el que me entere que estaba comprometida con alguien a quien no conozco y que me iba a casar con ese hombre a los dieciocho años. –Gaara se sorprendió. –Es como si eso me hubiera despertado de mi burbuja. No quería seguir siendo un títere, no quería pasar de hacer la hija perfecta a ser una esposa perfecta. Me dieron ganas de vivir mi vida, de pensar por mi misma, de hacer lo que me gusta. Es frustrante intentar ser siempre prefecto ¿sabes? –Luka lo mira de reojo, notando como Gara asintió, entendiendo. –Quise huir, tener mi vida, huir de esa vida de niña rica donde todo tiene que ser perfecto lleno de modales y apariencias, donde solo el mas rico y fuerte es el que gana y sobresale, en donde hay pura hipocresía y en donde no sabes quien se acerca con sentimientos sinceros o solo por interés.

Observe a Amelia, mi hermana menor, ella siempre ha dicho, ha hecho lo que ella quiere y siente, para ella ese mundo de donde es mas grande la avaricia y donde las apariencias importan es lo que desea, pero yo no.

Quería una vida mas sencilla, donde nadie me conozca, donde nadie se acerque a mi por el apellido.

Entonces conocí a Kakashi, él se dedicaba a falsificar documentos. –Gaara se sorprendió, algo le decía que ese titulo de maestro se lo falsifico. –Le robe dinero a mi padre y con una parte de ese dinero le pague a Kakashi para que me ayudara. Me vine con él a Japón, ya que él también quería salir de ese negocio para tener una vida más tranquila. Él falsifico mis documentos y él tuvo la idea de mi cambio de apariencia. Así fue como llegamos a Japón, con él siendo mi tío.

Nunca había tenido amigos, y la verdad nunca me intereso, sentía que no los necesitaba. Para mi solo importaba mi padre, Amelia y yo. Entonces te conocí a ti. Esa forma tan apegada a tu familia, a los tuyos y a los que quieres me hizo interesarme en tu persona, sin darme cuenta te fui apreciando y valorando. Te convertiste en alguien importante para mí. –dice algo avergonzada, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Gaara también se sonrojo y sintió sus mejillas arder a la vez que siente su corazón palpitar como loco, no sabiendo la razón de eso.

- Fuiste mi primer amigo. –Gaara se sintió emocionado al saber eso. –Ya luego los otros los fui conociendo y aunque estén locos los fui apreciando y valorando. También se convirtieron en personas importantes para mí, en mis amigos. –el pelirrojo se sintió lgo celoso, pero intento ignorarlo. –Cuando paso lo de Karin, que por cierto no tuve nada con ella nunca, sede a la loca antes de que me violara pero no antes de que se desnudara, y ella se monto su telenovela. De no haberlo echo ella ya hubiera descubierto que en verdad soy mujer. –Gaara asintió con entendimiento. –Te sere sincera diciéndote que yo ya había notado que Sakura sufría de enamoramiento por mi, pero intente ignorarlo hacerme la desatendida porque obviamente no podía corresponderle, no me gustan las chicas... Pero... pues al hacerse el rumor de Karin hizo que Sakura se entristeciera y tú lo notaras y te enteraras de lo que ella siente o sentía por mí. –Gaara frunció el entrecejo recordando que golpeo a Luka esa vez, sintiéndose como un patán.

- Lo siento. –dice apenado y Luka lo mira extrañada. –Te golpee esa vez.

- Ah… no te disculpes, pensabas que era chico además solo defendías a tu hermana. –dice despreocupada.

- Aun así te golpee, no debía hacerlo.

- Gaara yo tengo que disculparme. Siento haberte mentido y haber engañado a tu hermana, ilusionándola con una falsedad.

- Si lo pensamos con mas claridad prácticamente te obligue a que anduvieras con ella, a que correspondieras sus sentimientos. –Gaara aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- Porque yo te dije que la amaba. Me dio tanto miedo perder tu amistad porque no correspondiera a Sakura que termine mintiéndote nuevamente. Sola me metí en este enrollo gracias a mis mentiras y no sabes como lo siento. Mi plan era hacer que Sakura se diera cuenta que yo no soy el chico de sus sueños, ella me tenia idolatrada, admítelo. Y yo quería mostrarle como soy en verdad, cuando lo hiciera se daría cuenta que veía en mi a su príncipe azul. –Luka suspira con pesadez. –quería que se diera cuenta de eso para que deje de sentirse atraída por mi, pero las cosas se salieron de control y todo termino de descubrirse antes de que lograra solucionarlo.

- Entiendo. –dice serio.

- Perdóname Gaara.

Gaara ensancho los ojos al verle esa mirada que jamás había visto en ella, ni pensó ver, además pidiéndole disculpas de esa forma. La conoce bien, Luka siempre ha sido una persona desinteresada, que no le importa dañar a los demás, pero el verla así le hace darse cuenta que para ella es importante la relación que tiene con él y eso en verdad le hico feliz.

- Borrón y cuenta nueva. –Gaara le sonríe levemente para después posar una mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –pregunta sin creérselo.

- Tú también eres importante para mi Luka, no puedo odiarte aunque lo intente. Entiendo tus motivos y el ver que en verdad estás arrepentida por tus mentiras me hace más imposible estar resentido contigo. –dice con seguridad y las mejillas de Luka se sonrojaron, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con mas fuerza al saber que es importante para él. –Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, pero con la promesa de que ya no me mentiras. –dice con advertencia.

- Prometo no mentirte. –dice con sinceridad tanto en su tono de voz como en mirada.

- También promete que si te piensa ir para escapar de tu padre me avisaras.

- Lo prometo. –Luka le sonríe de oreja a oreja, no puede borrar su sonrisa y no recuerda haberse sentido tan feliz antes.

- Ya sé que Itachi sabia que eras chica desde el principio porque lo descubrió solo al observarte, pero no sé como Sasuke te descubrió. –Tenía que sacarse esa espinita y quería que ella se lo diga.

- A bueno. –Luka sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

- Dijimos que no mas mentiras. –dice con advertencia.

- El ocultar la verdad no es mentir. –dice mas nerviosa.

- Ocultaste la verdad de tu sexo Luka, y eso fue engañarme. –Gaara entrecierra más su mirada y Luka suspira resignada.

- Yo estaba muy frustrada porque Sakura se me declaro, ya no podía huir, antes que se me declarara planeaba desilusionarla. Pero las cosas se salieron de las manos; ella se me declaro y si la rechazaba me ganaba tu odio y me ibas a matar. –dice con lamento y a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro al sentirse prácticamente responsable de que su hermana se ilusione más. –Me sentía en un callejón sin salida, y estaba desesperada. Como único método para sacar mi estrés y poder pensar con más claridad yo…

- Te escucho. –Gaara entrecierra más la mirada al ver que le cuesta decirlo.

- ¿Sabes que el sexo es muy buen relajante y te quita el estrés? –pregunta mas nerviosa.

- Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que…?—Gaara ensancha los ojos mostrando horror. – ¿Follaste con Sasuke? –pregunta furioso.

- No, nada que ver, el es tan virgen como cuando nació. –dice con obviedad y Gaara suspira aliviado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo digamos que Sasuke me encontró en una forma muy indecorosa con Kakashi. –dice nerviosa, le es difícil hablar de eso con él mientras que Gaara tiene los ojos muy abiertos. –Y bueno el culero de Kakashi para que no piensen que es gay, pues le mostro a Sasuke mis senos, revelando que soy mujer. –dice resignada y Gaara apretó con fuerza los puños, no le gusto en nada que Sasuke viera los senos de Luka antes que él… digo lo que se imagino lo que Luka hacia con Kakashi.

- ¿Eres amante de Kakashi? –pregunta tétrico y Luka alza ambas cejas sin entender porque esta enojado.

- ¿Amante? –pregunta como si la sola idea le diera risa. –No nada que ver, somos… mmm… somos amigos, compañeros de piso y el es algo así como mi tutor.

- ¿Entonces porque estaban haciendo eso antes de que llegara Sasuke? –pregunta mas tétrico.

- Bueno. –Luka sonríe nerviosa, volviéndose a rascar la mejilla derecha. –Kakashi y yo hemos tenido relaciones sexuales una que otra vez, de hecho él se llevo mi virginidad. –un aura asesina rodeo a Gaara y Luka por mirar al frente ni lo noto. –Pero siéndote sincera tenemos como un año que nada de nada, y esa vez que íbamos a hacerlo pues llego Sasuke y no hicimos nada. –dice pensativa. –La verdad solo he tenido relaciones sexuales con Kakashi cuando ando muy estresada y no tengo ganas de salir a ligarme a alguien para eso, y es que hay veces en las que salgo y me pongo peluca, entonces…

- Suficiente. –dice tétrico, sabe que si sigue oyendo llegara a su limite y cometerá una locura, mejor pararlo de una vez.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa.

- Nada. –dice serio acelerando el paso.

- ¿Estas enojado Gaara? –pregunta preocupada.

- No.

- ¡Entonces espérame! –exclama acelerando el paso para darle alcance.

- Pues apúrate que tengo ganas de una cerveza. –dice molesto. –_ (¿Por qué demonios me enoja saber que ella ya ha tenido vida sexual? Yo también he follado y se lo he contado, incluso ella me ha visto. Los amigos se supone se cuentan eso, entonces… ¿por qué me enoja saberlo?)_ –esas raras sensaciones, hacen aumentar su furia.

C**ontinuará**

**jajaja... enserio, no me canso de repetirlo: amo las pendejadas de los sexy boys, las de itachi no se diga jajajaja la vdd ke da miedo como trabaja su cerebro, lo peor es ke el canijo aparenta ser un idiota de primera cuando sabemos ke de eso no tiene nada, y con facilidad y cuando se lo propone mueve los hilos d los demas, haciendo ke las cosas salgan como él kiere XD**

**no se si admirarlo o intimidarme por eso, jajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	14. Así no se resuelven las cosas

**Así no se resuelven las cosas**

En la sala de un elegante departamento se encuentra Amelia frente a la ventana de donde se ve la ciudad. La chica lleva puesto unos jeans azules, una blusa de tirantes color blanca que le queda ceñida haciendo resaltar sus curvas.

Amelia toca el violín, creando sintonías clásicas y hermosas, mientras tiene sus ojos cerrados mostrando concentración.

Sebastián entra a la habitación, colocándose frente a ella haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

Amelia dejo de tocar, y extendió hacia ella una carpeta, que esta tomo rápidamente.

- Ahí esta toda la información que me pidió Amelia-sama. –dice de forma respetuosa.

Amelia abre la carpeta y comienza a leer los papeles mostrando demasiado interés.

- Espera. –la chica alza la vista de los papeles para mirar a su mayordomo que la mira curioso. – ¿Estás seguro que esta es Mitzy? –pregunta molesta porque intente tomarle el pelo. – ¿Qué es esto? Aquí dice que es una pésima estudiante y solo es buena en matemáticas. –dice apuntando la hoja.

- Si es Mitzy-sama, que ahora se hace llamar Hatake Luka como leyó en los papeles. Yo personalmente la investigue, así que le digo que esa información es cien por ciento cierta. –dice con seguridad y Amelia frunció el entrecejo.

- Es una persona enfermiza. En clase de deportes siempre lleva recetas médicas para no tomar esa clase. –lee con ironía. –Si esa idiota es la persona más sana que he conocido. –dice molesta al sentir que lee el informe de alguien desconocido para ella. –Es verdad que es dormilona, pero no al grado de no poder hacer deportes, de hecho es buena en ellos, incluso gano medallas en las escuelas de Alemania. –exclama molesta haciendo al mayordomo sonreír nervioso. –Tú bien la conoces, antes fuiste su mayordomo personal, sabes que esto es mentira.

- Admito que me sorprendí cuando encontré la información, pero es cien por ciento verdadera. Tal vez Mitzy-sama ha cambiado.

- Patrañas. –Amelia regresa su vista al informe y su entrecejo se frunce más. –Trabaja las noches de los fines de semana como barman de un bar. –lee más extrañada, mostrando que no se la cree. –Ella no hace trabajos de pobretones… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –exclama más furiosa. – ¿Solo gana esto? –sus ojos se ensancha al ver el sueldo de su hermana. –Mitzy no puede estar trabajando por esa basura de dinero, con lo que gana trabajando tres días yo me compro un almuerzo, y de los malos. –dice indignada. – Mitzy esta acostumbrada a tener lo mejor de lo mejor, no puede estar llevando una vida de pobretona. –dice molesta. – ¡Esta persona no es mi hermana! ¡No la hermana que conozco! –furiosa avienta los papeles ante la tranquila mirada del mayordomo. – ¡Tks! –al darse cuenta que perdió la compostura aspiro un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse. –Tendré que hablar personalmente con Mitzy para saber si actúa, porque sinceramente no creo que haya cambiado tanto. –Amelia le entrega su violín al mayordomo para que él lo guarde.

- Señorita si me permite opinar no creo que Mitzy-sama haya cambiado o este actuando, yo creo que ella solo se esta comportando como en verdad es.

- Tonterías. –Amelia comienza a caminar hacia una de las salidas de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Es lunes y todos los estudiantes van llegando a la escuela, en la entrada se encuentra Sakura en compañía de sus amigos que platican amenamente, unos mas que otros pero igual opinan.<p>

Se empiezan a oír exclamaciones de admiración, por lo que los cinco chicos detienen su paso y voltean viendo a los sexy boys. Sakura se sonrojo al ver que Luka viene con ellos, el verla sintió vergüenza y a la vez coraje.

- ¡Mira frentona! ¡Es Luka-kun! –exclama Ino emocionada, pensando que su amigo se emocionara por verlo después de una semana.

Sasuke sonrío de forma forzada, tenia una idea de cómo reaccionaria su amiga y a él que se le paso por alto decirle que Luka había regresado para que por lo menos se prepare mentalmente y no pierda los estribos.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia ellos teniendo una mirada que refleja furia. Sasuke suspiro resignado. Shikamaru bostezo mientras que el par de rubios se retuercen como gusanos mirando conmovidos hacia Sakura, esperando ver un amoroso recuentro.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! –dice amigable Itachi deteniéndose al igual que sus amigos cuando la peli-rosa llego a ellos.

Pero los sexy boys, al igual que todo el que andaba por ahí ensancho los ojos al ver como Sakura le voltea el rostro a Luka de una fuerte bofetada.

Gaara se golpeo mentalmente por haber olvidado decirle a su hermana que este lunes Luka iría a clases para que se preparara mentalmente.

En cuanto Luka se soba la mejilla adolorida mientras alza la mirada topándose con la asesina de Sakura.

- ¡Te mereces eso y más por engañarme, haciendo que me ilusione de una mentira! –dice furiosa.

Los sexy boys desencajan la mandíbula al igual que Luka, lo que dijo la peli-rosa, pudo malinterpretarse… los siete miran de reojo a su alrededor notando que todos tienen la mandíbula desencajada, para después regresar su mirada hacia Sakura que parece no darse cuenta de nada.

- Es más que obvio que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada. Y no se si llegue a perdonarte. –dice furiosa, para después dar media vuelta, alejándose de ahí con dignidad.

- Eso último fue algo innecesario. –a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro al escuchar a todos a su alrededor comenzando a cuchichear.

- ¿Oíste eso? ¿Luka-kun le fue infiel a Haruno?

- Si, lo oí. No entiendo como Gaara-sama siendo hermano de Haruno sigue juntándose con Luka-kun

- Ahora que recuerdo la semana pasada Gaara-sama vino con golpes, seguro se pelearon por eso y por ello no vino Luka-kun toda la semana pasada, y ahora se han reconciliado.

- Admitámoslo, Luka-kun es un sexy boy por resultado no es chico de una sola mujer y a lo mejor Haruno no le daba lo que debía darle, así que Luka-kun termino buscándolo en otro lado.

- ¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es que Luka-kun es solterito nuevamente!

- ¡Y más importante: no es gay!

Luka y Gaara tienen la frente sombreada de negro ya que prácticamente son ellos y la hermana de uno de ellos los de los nuevos chismes que se harán. Pain los mira con lastima, mientras que los demás sonríen divertidos.

- ¡Suigetsu! –al instante Suigetsu hace un saludo militar mirando al líder. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- ¡Yes sir!

* * *

><p>Tarde se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que hizo en medio de tanta genta sabiendo que en la escuela habitan puros chismosos.<p>

Es la hora del primer receso y Sakura esta comiendo toda cohibida, sintiendo lo incomodo del habiente, al oír los cuchicheos de todos y las miradas de casi todo ser en la cafetería. Enserio que odia más a Luka, toda su desgracia se la debe a ella.

- Toma frentona, comete mi postre. –dice con amabilidad Ino, para después posas su mano sobre su hombro en son de apoyo.

- Yo te regalo mi rameen, Sakura-chan. Tienes que alimentarte bien dattebayo. –el rubio le pasa su ponte de rameen y saca el otro que traía para comérselo él.

- Te regalo mi jugo. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la peli-rosa al ver que sus amigos le están dando eso porque supuestamente quieren animarla. Sasuke suspiro resignado, sabia que debió haber advertido antes a su amiga, sabiendo que enojada es muy impulsiva.

- Frentona, entiendo lo mucho que debiste sufrir, y me siento mal por no darme cuenta. ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? –dice indignada. –Esta vez estaré contigo amiga. Hombres abundan, y ambas sabemos que los guapos así son; unos infieles malditos que no piensan con la cabeza de arriba, es mejor fijarse en los feos.

- Si, como el teme. El nunca te engañara Sakura-chan. –dice el rubio conmovido.

Saskura y Sasuke se sonrojaron todos, y los fulminaron con la mirada.

- Solo déjenme en paz. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. –dice molesta Sakura.

- Entendemos. –dicen el par de rubios mirándola con compresión.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys están sentados en su mesa desenvolviendo sus almuerzos, intentando ignorar las miradas que están puestas en Luka y Gaara, además de los murmullos, después de todo un sexy boy debe estar acostumbrado a ser siempre el centro de atención.<p>

- ¿Y como te ha ido ahora que eres nuevamente soltero Luka? –pregunta divertido Sasori, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de el mencionado.

- ¿Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes? Gaara me salvo de ser casi violado nuevamente, todas las chicas en el salón me han intentado consolar disque de mi ruptura y sino es por Gaara me secuestran para violarme, una maestra me ofreció pasarme en la materia si me la follo, la directora me dedico unas palabras por el auricular que todo el mundo oyó y prometió consolarme como lo hizo con Deidara en el viaje escolar… ¿quieres que siga? –pregunta furiosa.

Deidara se comenzó a chupar su pulgar poniendo expresión de traumado al recordar lo de el viaje escolar, mientras que Sasori e Itachi sonríen burlones.

- No, con eso es suficiente. Estoy en el mismo salón y no la pasamos todos juntos casi toda la mañana, vi lo demás. –dice divertido Sasori, haciendo que Itachi niegue divertido, mientras que Gaara y Pain niegan resignados.

- Ya las tengo. –dice Suigetsu sentándose en medio de Pain e Itachi, mirando la libreta de apuntes que sostiene.

- Habla hijo mío. –dice Itachi a todo estilo cura en el confesionario.

- El noventa y ocho por ciento de los hombres piensa que Luka es un puto bastardo por serle infiel a Sakura-chian, que no sabe valorar la hermosura de chica que tenia por novia, y ellos con gusto la consolaran. –Gaara frunce el entrecejo dispuesto a matar a ese noventa y ocho porciento por andar diciendo que quiere consolar a su hermanita, ya sabe como quieren hacerlo. –el uno por ciento de los hombres se unen al noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento que esta feliz porque Luka ahora sea soltero, y desean consolarlo dándole mimos. –dice de forma pervertida.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori sonrieron divertidos al ver de reojo como Gaara frunce el entrecejo y sus ojos adquieren un brillo sádico. Luka y Pain rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

- El otro uno por ciento se divide nuevamente en tres, uno dijo que le quiere cortas las pelotas a Luka dattebayo, el otro dijo que sino se le hiciera tan problemático te metía las bolas que Naruto te corta en el culo, y el otro me dijo jodete Suigetsu.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori soltaron la carcajada sabiendo quienes dijeron eso. Gaara y Pain rodaron los ojos mientras que a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- El punto uno restante de las mujeres se divide en dos, una dijo que se alegra que Luka haya engañado a la frentona como la engaño a ella. –a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso vino de una remolacha. –y la otra dijo que le quiere cortar la cabeza a Luka para metérsela por el culo.

- Esa tiene la firma de mi imuoto por todos lados. –dice divertido Deidara al ver la mueca de dolor que hizo Luka mientras los demás la miran divertidos.

* * *

><p>Es el término de clases cosa que agradecen varios, en especial Sakura, Luka y Gaara. Los sexy boys van saliendo de la escuela con ese caminar elegante mientras tiene sus características muecas que los hacen únicos y sexys ante sus admiradoras. Los siete caminan a paso coordinado como si estuviera ensayado… lógicamente lo esta, tienen un loco líder que los obliga a ensayar caminados y otras cosas.<p>

Las chicas gritan como locas y todos le abren paso a los sexy boys para que salgan como los Dioses griegos que son.

Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara agitan su mano derecha, saludándolas como todo miss universo. Luka bosteza con aburrimiento, a Gaara y Pain se les ve serios, e incluso fastidiados.

Los varones que andan por ahí miran resignados el espectáculo que se forma el lunes, ya que las femeninas se vuelven más locas con los sexy boys los lunes, debido a que no los ven en todo el fin de semana.

Cuando los sexy boys van atravesando la puerta un elegante automóvil importado de color negro se estación frente a ellos haciendo que detenga su paso al hacérseles conocido. Mientras que los demás estudiantes miran curiosos el elegante automóvil que se estaciono, ni un maestro teniendo su mísero salario se compraría uno de esos ni trabajando todas las horas y todos los días del año por el resto de su vida.

El chofer sale del automóvil, chofer que los sexy boys reconocen perfectamente, en especial Mitzy, mas este simplemente hizo una leve inclinación en forma respetuosa hacia Mitzy que simplemente asintió levemente, y después el hombre rodeo el automóvil para abrir la puerta trasera.

Todo estudiante se sorprendió al ver bajar por el automóvil a una hermosa chica, la mayoría de los chicos pusieron expresión soñadora y las chicas se sintieron admiradas por la elegancia y belleza de la chica.

Amelia mira con diversión a Luka y le sonríe de forma coqueta, para después hacerle una seña con la mano para que se acerque a ella.

Todo chismoso ahí se impresiono al ver que esa mujer viene a buscar a Luka, nuevos rumores se hicieron como que esa mujer es la amante de Luka con la que engaño a Sakura.

Shikamaru detiene a Ino para que no se le eche encima a la zorra que le quito el novio a su amiga, con la finta supuso que la maldita engatuso a Luka con su dinero, mientras que Sasuke detiene al rubio, el también se le quería echar encima a la pelinegra, pero para meterse con ella al automóvil e irse con ella, sabia que si lo vería lo escogería por sobre Luka. En cuanto Sakura mira curiosa a la chica, sospecha que esa es la hermana de Luka de quien le hablo Sasuke, y se siente sorprendida al ver que es igual de hermosa que Luka, solo que ninguna se parece físicamente.

Luka como si nada volteo hacia un costado para seguir con su camino haciendo que todas sus fans chillen emocionadas al ver que ignora a la sexy ricachona.

- Te invitare a comer. –dice con suavidad Amelia.

El oído súper vionico de Luka oyó perfectamente eso, por lo que dejo su paso en el aire haciendo que sus amigos se les sombreen la frente de negro.

Luka camina hacia Amelia, la toma de la barbilla alzándosela haciendo que sus fans lo miren impresionados mientras que Amelia la mira retadora.

- Vámonos preciosa. –dice coqueta, usando ese voz ronco que suele usar al hablar como chico.

A Amelia se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver esa mirada coqueta y lo que su hermana le dijo, tenia ganas de vomitar. Itachi, Sasori, Suigetsu y Deidara niegan divertidos mientras que los otros dos lo hacen resignados. En cuanto las fans de Luka comenzaron a llorar al ver que la sexy ricachona se lo va a llevar. En cuanto la gran mayoría de los chicos miraron con coraje a Luka ante el descaro de coquetear con su amante en la salida de la escuela justo cuando apenas acaba de terminar con Sakura, y se alegran de que ella haya abierto los ojos y dejado a ese mal hombre, ya que ella se merece a alguien mejor como ellos, según cada uno.

Luka alza su otra mano, tronando uno de sus dedos, y al instante el mayordomo abrió la puerta. La peli-gris le sonrío burlona a su hermana menor, para después soltarle la barbilla y adentrarse también al automóvil en la parte trasera.

- _(¡Lo sabia! Esa idiota no ha cambiado, la comida sigue siendo su debilidad y sigue siendo una mentirosa controladora)_ –Amelia gruñe molesta, dando media vuelta para subirse al automóvil también.

El chofer cerró la puerta y rodeo el automóvil para subirse también, después el automóvil arranco echándole todo el humo a los sexy boys haciéndolos toser y que sus fans se muestren indignadas porque esa ricachona les haya echado el humo de su costoso automóvil a sus dioses griegos.

- ¿Fue buena idea dejarla ir sola líder? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- Luka sabe lo que hace, si fue con ella es porque sabe que es seguro. –dice con sabiduría Itachi.

- Luka se subió porque le ofreció comida. –dice indiferente Pain haciendo que los demás borren su mueca tranquila y pongan una de horror. –Por lo que vimos de la chica esa odia a Luka, tal vez le eche veneno a la comida. –los ojos de los demás se ensancharon más.

- ¡Espera Luka! –gritan Sasori, Suigetsu, Deidara, Gaara e Itachi corriendo hacia donde se fue el automóvil, esperando alcanzarlo, cosa lógicamente imposible.

- Idiotas. –Pain rodo los ojos y siguió su camino para ir a casa.

* * *

><p>Sentada una frente a la otra en una de las mesas de un elegante restaurante de comida Alemana se encuentran Mitzy y Amelia esperando que traigan su orden. La mirada de la peli-gris muestra aburrimiento, tenia mucho que no iba a un lugar de esos y la verdad no los extrañaba, mientras que Amelia se muestra tranquila.<p>

- No sé como la gente de aquí te pasa por hombre, no tienes nada de masculino, más si acaso la actitud que finges y el corte de cabello. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste Amelia? –pregunta con indiferencia.

- Tú más que nadie sabes que Sebastián no es un simple mayordomo. –dice con diversión. –Fue tu mayordomo personal, debes conocerlo.

- Ah… olvide eso. –dice sin mucho interés.

- Pero yo logre algo que tu nunca lograste Mitzy. –Amelia la mira con superioridad. –Que Sebastián me sea más fiel a mí que a papá.

- Interesante. –dice sin mucho interés y a Amelia le broto un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- _(Ahora es mas desesperante que antes)_ –el tic en la ceja derecha de Amelia se marca más. –Esas personas con las que te juntas, esos que se hacen llamar sexy boys. –dice con burla ante lo ridículo del nombre. –no pensé que tu participarías en una tontera así. –dice burlona.

- Ni yo. –a Luka se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Tú y tu grupito de amigos son como celebridades en esa escuela de pacotilla. –dice más burlona. –No sabía que te gustaba llamar tanto la atención.

- Sigue sin gustarme. –a Luka se le sombreo mas la frente de negro mientras que la pelinegra apoyo sus codos en la mesa entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su barbilla en esta.

- ¿Dime Mitzy? –la chica la mira de una forma que a Luka le dio mala espina. – ¿Cuál de ellos es tu amante? Cuando nos encontramos note que ese chico de cabellera larga y negra te protege mucho, ¿acaso es él? –pregunta divertida. –Es guapo, aunque algo idiota. –dice con burla y Luka asintió dándole la razón, haciendo que la pelinegra alce una ceja. – ¿O serán todos? Porque uno como humano tiene sus necesidades y más a esta edad. Y tú fingiendo ser chico dudo que tengas libertad para buscar prospectos mejores que esos plebeyos. –dice con más burla.

- No tengo nada más que amistad con ellos. –dice despreocupada.

- Lo sabia, son muy poco para ti.

- Son mis amigos. –Luka muestra frialdad en su mirada y Amelia sonrío divertida, al fin esta viendo a la Mitzy que ella conoce, al menos en la mirada y hará sacar mas de ella para comprobar que esta fingiendo algo que no es.

- No finjas, tú no tienes amigos, para ti no hay persona más importante que tu misma. –dice con seguridad.

- Aunque lo dudes ahora los tengo. –Luka no quita esa mirada fría.

- Hagamos que te creo. –dice con diversión mientras que de sus ropas saca algo, que pone en la mesa frente a Luka.

La peli-gris alza ambas cejas al ver que su hermana coloco sobre la mesa cinco fotos de cinco sexy y apuestos chicos, parecían modelos.

- Escoge uno. Me siento amable contigo y quiero darte placer por una noche como regalo de habernos encontrado después de tres años.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunta extrañada, alzando la mirada hacia su hermana.

- Modelos. Estoy dispuesta a pagar para que uno de ellos te de sexo. Sé que fingiendo ser chico es difícil que tengas sexo, ha de ser estresante fingir algo que no eres y además vivir como pobre. Y sé muy bien que el sexo es el mejor relajante.

- ¿Amelia ya no eres virgen? –pregunta sorprendida, su hermanita tenia doce años cuando se fue, ahora solo tiene quince… vale, ella la perdió a los quince también, pero su hermanita no tiene que dejar de ser pura a esa edad también.

- ¿Si lo fuera sabría que el sexo es buen relajante? –pregunta con burla, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Luka se pone de pie a la vez que inclina su rostro hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello lo tape.

- Demasiada información. Necesito digerirla. –dice dispuesta a irse.

- Vamos, no te hagas la digna. Se que te gusta usar a las personas para tu propio beneficio, usa a uno de estos chicos para que te de placer. –dice con diversión.

- No es eso, el saber que ya no eres pura me ha choqueado. –Luka da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida toda encorvada ante la mirada extrañada de Amelia.

- _(¿Qué le choqueo que ya no sea virgen? ¿Y a esta loca que le pasa? ¿Por qué no tomo a uno de los chicos? _–Amelia frunció el entrecejo. _–Para mi que esa loca huyo, y lo peor es que no se espero a que trajeran la comida. Es la última vez que la invito a comer._ –Amelia gruño molesta.

* * *

><p>Luka sale del restaurante aun toda encorvada, mientras su cabeza trata de asimilar que su hermanita ya no es pura desde quien sabe cuando, es difícil de asimilar y mas que la canija tenga tan buen gusto, los modelos estaban bien sabrosos, además ella tan buena gente le ofreció uno para complacerla.<p>

- ¡Mitzy-sama!

La pelinegra alzo la vista viendo al chofer a unos pasos frente a ella mirándola sorprendido.

- Pensé que la comida duraría más. Tienen mucho de que hablar. –dice de forma educada.

- Se me quito el apetito al oír que mi hermana ya no es pura. –dice con algo de lamento haciendo que el mayordomo la mire raro ya que no sabe a que se refiere. – ¿Dime cuando Sebastián? –ordenan furiosa, tomándolo de las solapas para acercarlo a ella y mirarlo intimidante haciendo al mayordomo sonreír nervioso.

- ¿Cuándo que?

- ¿Cuándo Amelia perdió su virginidad?

- Amelia-sama es muy discreta con sus relaciones clandestinas, no sabría decirle. –dice algo nervioso ya entendiendo de lo que habla, y Luka lo soltó a la vez que suspira resignada.

- Espero estés haciendo bien lo que te encargue. –dice amenazante.

- He cuidado a Amelia-sama muy bien, la he protegido aun a costa de mi vida como usted me lo pidió. Pero bien sabe que no puedo protegerla de su padre. –dice serio.

- Lo sé. –Luka suelta un profundo suspiro. –Síguela cuidando y no dejes que se enrede con cualquier fulano que se quiera aprovechar de ella. –Luka comienza a caminar alzando una mano en son de despido. –Si eso pasa y ella sufre por un idiota que la engaña te hare pagar a ti Sebastián. –dice con aburrimiento.

- No se preocupe Mitzy-sama, la protegeré. Usted cuídese también. –el mayordomo sonríe levemente, viendo como la chica se aleja caminando de forma despreocupada.

* * *

><p>Gaara y Luka están en la habitación del primero, ambos sentados en el piso uno frente al otro. El pelirrojo muestra sorpresa en sus ojos y la segunda se muestra tranquilo.<p>

- ¡¿Tu hermana te ofreció modelos para que tengas sexo? –pregunta sorprendido y molesto.

- Ese no es el tema aquí Gaara el tema es que mi hermana menor ya no es virgen. –dice preocupada. – la curiosidad me mata, preguntas como: ¿Quién la desvirgo? ¿Fue tierno? ¿Fue suave? ¿Fue guapo? ¿Fue lindo? Entre otras atormenta mi cabeza. –dice con lamento. –Apenas tiene quince años Gaara, es una niña. –dice con pesar.

- ¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad tú? –Gaara entrecierra la mirada, sintiendo que se va a arrepentir por preguntar eso.

- A los quince, ya te dije que Kaka…

- Suficiente. –Gaara se pone de pie furioso ante la mirada curiosa de Luka. – No sé para que te quejas si tenías la misma edad que tu hermana.

- Demo. –Luka infla los mofles haciendo un infantil puchero. –Ella es Amelia, tenia que llegar virgen al matrimonio.

- Eso es absurdo. –Gaara roda los ojos. –Solo porque es tu hermana menor no puede hacer lo que tú haces.

- ¿Cómo te pondrías si te enteras que Sakura ya no es virgen?

- Te doy la razón Luka, Amelia tenia que llegar virgen al matrimonio. –dice tétrico, la sola idea de que su hermanita ya no sea pura hizo que le den ganas de matar a alguien y Luka se sintió conforme porque su amigo la apoye. –Por cierto. –Gaara mira hacia el reloj que esta alado de su cama viendo que pasan de las once de la noche. –Ya es tarde, te llevo a tu casa. –dice serio.

- No te apures, me quedare a dormir aquí. –Luka le sonríe amigable y Gaara ensancho los ojos.

- ¡Eso no! –exclama alterado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

- ¿Por qué?—pregunta extrañada.

- Porque eres chica, esta mal que duermas aquí. –dice avergonzado y algo incomodo.

- No es la primera vez que lo hago. –Luka entrecierra la mirada.

- Si, pero antes no sabia que eras chica.

- ¿En que cambia las cosas? –pregunta curiosa haciendo que Gaara se tense.

- Olvídalo.—Gaara suelta un profundo suspiro. –Mejor ya duérmete.

- Me lavo los dientes y me duermo. –Luka sonríe de oreja a oreja, haciendo sonrojar más al pelirrojo.

- _(Vamos, no tengo porque ponerme nervioso. Como ella dijo ya ha dormido aquí, además ya he dormido con otras chicas… ok, chicas con las que he tenido sexo antes de dormirnos, pero es Luka, mi amiga. Hemos dormido juntos antes, incluso en la misma cama… pero no sabia que era chica)_ –a Gaara se le sombre la frente de negro, tenia la sensación de que seria una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Gaara comienza a abrir sus ojos comenzando a despertarse al sentir algo húmedo en su pecho además de un peso extra sobre su abdomen.<p>

Su mirada se topa con la oscuridad de la habitación, solo la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana le da algo de claridad.

El pelirrojo alza su rostro para ver que es lo que esta sintiendo viendo una cabellera gris cenizo muy conocida, sus ojos se ensanchan cuando la persona que esta sentada encima de él se endereza, dejando ver a Luka que le sonríe de forma traviesa.

El pelirrojo baja más la mirada viendo que esta completamente desnuda, su vista se queda clavada en los senos de ella, no son tan grandes pero sabe que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos.

- No solo mires, puedes tocar. –Luka toma sus manos y las lleva a sus senos.

- Luka, esto esta mal. –dice nervioso, pero no quita sus manos de los senos de ella, de echo comenzó a apretarlos con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué esta mal? Somos amigos, vamos a divertirnos juntos. –dice divertida, para después inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que gime al sentir como Gaara masajea sus senos. –Tú me das placer a mí y yo te doy placer a ti. –dice coqueta, comenzando a mover su cadera rodando su miembro que ya ha comenzando a ponerse duro.

Gaara no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo o estaba seguro que un ronco gemido iba a salir de sus labios. Así que se las ingenio para enderezarse y poder sentarse sin soltar los senos de la chica, pero se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir porque Luka haya quedado sentada sobre su miembro, haciéndole sentir la humedad de ella aun atreves de su pantalón de pijama.

- Estoy ansiosa Gaara, métemela. –dice suplicante con voz orgásmica que al pelirrojo se le hizo de lo mas sensual haciendo que su miembro palpite ansioso.

- Puedo notar que estas ansiosa. –Gaara sonríe de forma torcida, alzando un poco su cadera para que ella sienta su dureza.

De sus labios sale un fuerte gemido que a Gaara le fascino, jamás pensó que oír gemir a Luka seria tan placentero mucho menos que gimiera tan sensual.

Luka se relamió los labios y a Gaara esa acción se le hizo irresistible, haciéndolo desear más que nada probar esos labios, y así lo hizo, estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado y hambriento que ella respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Un golpe en su estomago hizo a Gaara abrir los ojos de golpe, su mirada se topo con la oscuridad de la noche donde solo la luna que se refleja por la ventana da un poco de alumbramiento, eso le hizo sentir una especie de deja vu.<p>

El pelirrojo parpadeo sintiéndose destanteado, apoyo sus codos en el colchón en el que esta dormido para impulsarse un poco hacia arriba, viendo que lo que le golpeo el estomago fue el pie de Luka que esta acostada boca abajo en su cama toda desparramada.

- ¿Un sueño? –dice incrédulo por haber soñado eso. –_(¿Por qué soñé eso y con Luka?... seguro es porque llevo mucho tiempo sin sexo, y el que Luka sea mujer y este durmiendo aquí sumándole a lo que hablamos antes de dormir debió haberme echo soñar eso. –_el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro, pero siente su pene palpitar, por lo que se endereza mas y toma el pie de Luka subiéndolo a la cama, para después mirar su entrepierna, viendo la carpa que forma su pene erecto dentro del pantalón de pijama. –_necesito follar)_ –el pelirrojo vuelve a suspirar resignado, estando dispuesto a mañana solucionar eso para ya no seguir teniendo esos sueños con su amiga o seguro eso le puede traer problemas.

* * *

><p>Gaara va saliendo del armario donde guardan la utilería que se usa en las clases de deportes. El pelirrojo se le ve tranquilo mientras intenta acomodarse la corbata escolar, su camisa esta desfajada, además que esta mas despeinado de lo normal.<p>

- ¡Gaara!

E chico se tensa y voltea hacia donde escucho su nombre viendo a sus amigos correr hacia donde esta él, unos mostrándose sonrientes, otros tranquilos o indiferentes. Cuando el pelirrojo vio a Luka acercarse con ellos se tenso, sintió como si hubiera echo algo que no debió y se puso nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pillín? Llevamos rato buscándote. –dice juguetón Itachi cuando llega frente a él.

- Nada.

Todos se extrañan al ver el nerviosismo del pelirrojo.

- Eso fue muy placentero Gaara-sama, es la primera vez que lo hago en la escuela.

Gaara se tensa mientras que los demás se sorprenden al ver a una chica salir del armario, teniendo sus ropa mal acomodada, además de estar despeinada, y tener cara de completa satisfacción, no se tenia que ser un genio para saber que estaban haciendo unos minutos antes Gaara y esa sexy pelinegra.

Gaara miro nervioso a Luka, sintiéndose descubierto en una infidelidad, notando que Luka lo mira tranquila, así que se reprimió por sentirse así, no es la primera vez que Luka sabe que se ha follado a alguien, además son amigos, no novios. Mientras que los demás miran de reojo a Luka, sorprendiéndose porque se vea tan tranquila, pero imaginaron que al pasar tanto tiempo fingiendo que no le importa ver a Gaara con otra ha de estar acostumbrada a fingir.

- Cuando quieras lo repetimos. –dice coqueta.

- No suelo repetir.—dice cortante Gaara mirándola de reojo.

La chica asintió algo decepcionada y sin mas se fue, el estar cerca de tantos chicos guapos la puso nerviosa mas por como la ven todos los amigos del pelirrojo; como si hubiera echo algo mal. Cuando la chica se fue un incomodo silencio se instalo, sintiéndose pesado para todos.

- Mira que aquí andabas pillín, hubieras avisado para que no te estemos buscando como locos para ir a jugar un partido, ya que tenemos varias horas libres. –dice divertido Itachi, haciendo como que nada paso para romper el incomodo ambiente.

- No tengo que avisarles siempre a donde voy. –dice con fastidio Gaara, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Luka que ya esta mirando el cielo con aburrimiento.

- Para haber tenido sexo unos minutos antes no pareces muy contento. –dice con molestia Suigetsu, haciendo que Pain, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara lo miren con advertencia.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –dice cortante Gaara, el incomodo ambiente regreso, se sintió mas pesado porque Suigetsu y Gaara comienzan a fulminarse con la mirada.

- Pienso que Suigetsu tiene razón. –dice despreocupada Luka haciendo que todos lo miren porque haya hablado por primera vez, la chica le sonrío a Gaara haciendo que este se sienta mas culpable por lo que hizo, mas no entiende la razón de eso si Luka solo es su amiga. –Vamos Gaa-chan, andas de malas pulgas. ¿La chica fue tan mala que no te quito tus frustraciones? –pregunta divertida.

- Si, Gaarita, te he dicho que selecciones mejor, no a la ligera o sino te llevas decepciones. –dice con diversión Itachi, palmeándole un hombro. – ¿Y? ¿jugamos?

- ¿Por qué no? –dice con poco interés el pelirrojo.

- Yo ya les dije que paso. –dice con aburrimiento Luka.

- Tú serás la porrista. –dice con diversión Sasori.

- Paso. –dice nuevamente con aburrimiento. –Iré a dormir por ahí, la verdad no tengo ganas de verlos jugar. –Luka da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- ¡Te acompaño! –Suigetsu corre para darle alcance y caminar a su lado, haciendo que Gaara frunza el entrecejo.

- ¿O soy yo o se le esta viendo interés a Suigetsu por Lukita? –pregunta divertido Sasori.

- No, no eres tú. –dice con diversión Deidara.

Itachi mira de reojo a Gaara notando como aprieta los puños y mira furioso por donde esos dos se van, para después mirara a Itachi como si él tuviera la culpa.

- ¿No los vas a detener? ¿Qué pasa con esa regla de que si juegan los sexy boys, los que no jueguen los tienen que apoyar? –pregunta molesto.

- No vamos a jugar contra otro equipo, solo entre nosotros. –dice divertido Itachi. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso? –pregunta con diversión.

Gaara gruñe molesto y comienza a caminar hacia donde se fueron esos dos.

- ¿A donde vas Gaara? ¿Y el juego? –pregunta burlón Sasori.

- Se me quitaron las ganas. –dice cortante sin voltear ni parar su caminata.

- ¿Ira a donde esos dos? –pregunta divertido Deidara.

- Ira. –dice seguro Itachi.

- ¿Jugamos o los vamos a espiar? –pregunta con emoción Sasori.

- Jugamos. –todos miran curioso a Pain que fue el que hablo. –Déjeles arreglar este asunto solos, si siempre nos andamos metiendo jamás podrán arreglar sus cosas por ellos mismos.

- Muy profundo pero tiene razón. –dice resignado Itachi. –Hay veces en que hay que dejar que los hijos resuelvan solos sus problemas oka-san. –dice mirando a Sasori.

- Crecen tan rápido. –Sasori se limpia falsas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras mira por donde se fueron.

* * *

><p>Luka sigue caminando manteniendo su mirada al frente, pero detiene su camino al sentir como Suigetsu la toma del brazo y la jala haciéndola voltear a él notando que la mira furioso.<p>

- ¡¿Eres idiota? –exclama molesto. – ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que viste? ¡¿Acaso no lo amas? ¡¿No te duele ver que estuvo con otra?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunta con frialdad. – ¿Qué me ponga a llorar lamentándome porque él me vea como amiga mientras se folla a otras? Eso es patético Suigetsu y yo tengo dignidad.

- ¡¿Y porque no le dices lo que sientes?

- ¿Qué gano?—Luka alza ambas cejas mostrando indiferencia. –Nada más que humillarme más. No es la primer vez que se que estuvo con otra, ya estoy acostumbrada, así que deja de molestar, no es tu asunto.

- ¿Estas acostumbrada a sufrir?

- Te lo repito, no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Eres mi amiga y eso lo hace asunto mío! –dice firme y Luka ensancha levemente los ojos, para después suspirar intentando calmarse para no desquitarse con él después de todo intenta ayudarla. – ¿Por qué no llorar Luka? –las expresiones de Suigetsu se ablandan más.

- ¿Por ser mujer tengo que llorar por cosas como estas? –pregunta ya no molesta pero si mostrándose incrédula.

- Porque te duele debes sacar ese dolor y lo mejor es llorando. Lo debes amar mucho para soportar esto, ser solo su amiga y ver como él esta con otras sin importarle o siquiera saber que te lastima. –la verdad Luka esta sorprendida, no pensó que Suigetsu tuviera ese lado tan maduro y a la vez sentimental. – ¿Sabes? Tengo cierta debilidad con las personas que sufren y no lo quieren sacar. Me suelo meter en sus asuntos. –apenado se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe nervioso.

- Eso es lindo. –Luka le dedica una sonrisa divertida.

Suigetsu al verla se sonroja, ya cuando Luka es chico a notado lo linda que es y lo nervioso que lo ha puesto su cercanía, pero ahora que sabe que en verdad es chica lo puso más nervioso y no pudo evitar mirar embobado su rostro, ya que sonriendo así se ve mas linda.

- Bueno… tengo algo que hablar con mi hermana, quede de verla ayer. –Luka le guiña un ojo divertida. –Te veo luego, y gracias Suigetsu.

- No fue nada. –dice en un susurro, agitando su mano y mirando por donde ella se va. –¡No manches! ¿Me estará gustando Luka? –Suigetsu ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- Mas te vale que no sea así. –dice Gaara amenazante, parado atrás de él había llegado justo en el momento que Suigetsu dijo eso.

- ¿Por qué? –Suigetsu voltea y lo mira retador.

- ¿Crees que Itachi se pondrá contento si intentas ligarte a Luka para solo fallártela? Créeme niñato, entre tu y Luka, Itachi aprecia mas a ella que a ti que apenas y te conoce, no dudara en hacerte pagar si solo quieres jugar con ella, y no solo Itachi, los demás también lo haremos.

- ¿Quién dice que solo me la quiero follar?

- Tu personalidad. No te hagas el digno, ambos sabemos que no eres de los que toma a las chicas enserio.

- ¿Y tú lo haces? –Suigetsu sonríe con burla. – ¿No te has puesto a pensar que sino tomo a una enserio es porque no ha llegado la indicada? Tal vez Luka me guste enserio y no solo para follar. –Gaara frunce el entrecejo.

- No me provoques idiota, que no me conoces enojado.

- Te vi, recuerda que te pusiste como fiera cuando supiste que Luka es chica. –Suigetsu no borra su sonrisa socarrona, esa que muestra su blanca dentadura la cual Gaara se muere por quebrar.

- Eso no es nada comparado a como me llego a poner cuando se trata de defender a las personas que me importan. –dice amenazante.

- Luka no necesita que nadie la defienda y lo sabes. Ella tiene todo menos lo de damisela en peligro. –dice con diversión. –Y no parece importarte tanto, si así fuera sabrías lo que siente y no la dañarías.

- No se de que me hablas, yo jamás he dañado a Luka. –Gaara esta más furioso y eso lo deja ver su expresión.

- Como digas. –Suigetsu da media vuelta. –Me voy, si sigo aquí terminaremos peleando y eso enojara al líder, aun estoy a prueba y no quiero que me saquen del grupo. –dice divertido. –menos ahora que descubrí que Luka es encantadora. –dice con diversión sin detener su paso.

- Cabrón. –gruñe furioso mientras aprieta sus puños y lo mira alejarse. -Ni creas que dejare que intentes algo con Luka. –murmura tétrico, conteniéndose para no alcanzarlo y partirle la cara, no le quiere dar ese placer al peliblanco de verlo perder los estribos.

* * *

><p>Amelia esta en la entrada de su colegio teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, cuando salió de clases y camino hacia donde esta su chofer esperándola jamás se imagino ver a Mitzy recargada en el automóvil, alado de su chofer y usando la boina de su chofer, además sonriéndole coqueta.<p>

Al ser un colegio de puras chicas, todas al ver a ese hermoso chico con esa sonrisa sexy y pose sensual se quedaron embobadas viéndolo, soltando suspiros soñadores y envidiando a la chica de intercambio ya que la mira a ella.

Amelia camina hacia su hermana a grandes zancada, quedando frente a ella, lo suficiente cerca para tener una conversación sin gritar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta con algo de molestia.

- Tu puedes ir a mi escuela a recogerme, peor yo no puedo venir a la tuya. –dice con diversión.

- Algo quieres, así que suéltalo. –ordena con fastidio.

- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de ayer? –pregunta con poco interés haciendo que Amelia refleje sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Digamos que mi resistencia al estrés llego a su limite. Llevo mucho sin tener un buen relajante como los que me enseñaste ayer. –Luka sonríe de forma torcida y sus ojos mostraron frialdad.

Amelia sonrío con burla, esa es la Mitzy que ella conoce; que no le importa usar los demás con tal de tener lo que quiera, la esta usando a ella y piensa usar uno de los regalos que le va a dar. Ha comprobado que su hermana sigue siendo la misma y eso realmente la hace feliz, porque ya no se siente que trata con una desconocida.

- Es un regalo para celebrar que nos volvemos a ver, toma al que quieras. –Amelia amplia su sonrisa, no le importa pagar para que su hermana se divierta, lo que sea que gaste vale la pena si con eso logra comprobar que Mitzy no ha cambiado.

Luka amplia su sonrisa, se endereza inclinándose hacia su hermana, para colocar su rostro cerca de su oído provocando que las chicas cotillas que están ahí sientan mas envidia por Amelia, no solo la canija es hermosa sino que un chico igual de hermoso la busca.

- El pelirrojo me gusto más. –le susurra Luka en el oído a Amelia, solo para que ella la oiga.

- No esta mal. –dice con diversión, cuando Luka se separo de ella. –Sube, te llevare con él… y tal vez yo también busque algo de diversión – la pelinegra sonríe de forma torcida.

Luka sonrío de forma enigmática, intentando ocultar la molestia que siente porque van a pervertirle mas a la hermanita, pero ni modo, no le puede prohibir algo que ella hará, además que sabe que su hermana antes le mete un pie en el culo que hacerle caso, así que suspiro resignada mientras que Amelia truena los dedos y al instante el mayordomo abre la puerta para que se adentren ambas chicas.

Ambas se subieron al automóvil ante la mirada sorprendida de las chismosas.

* * *

><p>- <em>(¡No es tan placentero tener sexo cuando sabes que tu hermana menor lo esta teniendo en la habitación de alado)<em> –Luka sale de la habitación del lujoso hotel en el que esta.

La chica lleva la playera del uniforme desfajada y no lleva corbata. Su cabello esta mojado, dejando ver que se acaba de bañar.

- _(No sé si Amelia ya se fue o sigue ahí, pero claro me dijo que no le joda el momento antes de separarnos) –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, en eso siente unos fuertes brazos tomarla de la cintura sintiendo como el chico atrás de ella posa su barbilla sobre sus hombros, mira de reojo viendo al sexy y apuesto chico pelirrojo, con ojos levemente rasgados de color turquesa.

El chico es mas alto que ella, se tiene que inclinar para apoyar su barbilla en su hombro. Tiene cuerpo de todo un modelo. Lleva puesto un pantalón de cuero color negro, una playera ceñida de color blanca, sin mangas, y unas botas de casquillo. Tiene varias arracadas en la ceja, un par de arracadas en la oreja derecha y aunque no se vea un arete en la lengua.

- ¿Te ibas a ir sin esperar que terminara de cambiarme y sin despedirte? –pregunta divertido.

- Ya te pague. –dice con fastidio y el chico frunce el entrecejo.

- La verdad cuando me ofrecieron esto vine por interés, cuando pensé que eras chico me quise echar para atrás, pero me pareciste lindo, de hecho demasiado lindo para ser chico y me sorprendiste a déjame ver que en verdad eres mujer… me divertí mucho muñeca, enserio me encanto y tu me gustaste… podríamos volvernos a ver. –dice coqueto.

- Me lo pensare. Igual ya tengo tus datos, si quiero verte te llamo. –dice con indiferencia, y el chico suspiro con pesadez, aunque admite que esa actitud en ella le es mas atrayente.

- Podemos quedarnos toda la noche, la habitación esta pagada. –el pelirrojo comienza a repartir besos en el cuello.

- No puedo.

- Oh vamos, nos divertiremos. –dice entre los besos que da.

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a casa de un a… —Luka detiene su frase y ensancha los ojos sorprendida al ver al chico que salió de la habitación de enfrente, el cual sale con otro chico, pero eso no le importa, lo que le importa es ver que ese chico pelinegro, de piel pálida, delgado, de ojos negros y rasgados, apuesto y sexy que es nada mas y nada menos que Sai, su vecino el cual también la mira con los ojos muy abiertos. –_(Joder)_

**Continuará**

** y ya salio sai jajajajajaja... veremos cual sera su papel en el siguiente kap**

**espero les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	15. Mis cinco mujeres y siete hijos

**Mis cinco mujeres y mis siete hijos**

Deidara va saliendo de una tienda de esas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas. El rubio lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, ya que llegando a casa salió a comprarse un jugo de esos que parecen varita y están congelados.

Al pasar por un callejón oye un gemido de dolor, por lo que curioso voltea viendo a un chico acorralar de forma intimidante a otro mientras le sostiene con una mano de los cabellos para que alce el rostro para que lo vea, ya que el chico que acorrala es mas alto que el otro.

El que parece la victima tiene el cabello negro, es delgado y tiene un tono de piel muy claro, mientras que el otro es de cabello largo, de color morado, esta muy alto y tiene cuerpo marcado, además tiene un tono de piel un poco tostado. Ambos usan el uniforme de la preparatoria que esta al norte de la ciudad.

El rubio sintiendo curiosidad se esconde, pudiendo observar bien lo que pasa.

- Escúchame puta, las cosas no son cuando tú quieres sino cuando yo quiero. –dice con burla. – ¿Crees que puedes negarme tu culo solo porque no tienes ganas?

- _(¿Pelea de jotos?)_ –Deidara alza ambas cejas extrañado.

- Suéltame. Ya te dije que no tengo ganas. No me gusta repetir verga. –dice retador el pelinegro.

- _(Al otro joto le gusta provocar)_ –Deidara alza mas sus cejas al ver como lo dicho por el pelinegro enfureció más al peli-morado.

- Primero me provocas y ahora me botas. No niño bonito, eso no funciona conmigo. Las cosas terminan cuando yo me aburro, no cuando tú quieras. –el peli-morado le estira más los pelos haciendo que el pelinegro haga una mueca de dolor. –Sé que te gusto como te partía en dos ayer, solo te haces el difícil ahora.

- Dije que me sueltes. –el pelinegro furioso le da un cabezazo dándole en la barbilla, por lo que adolorido se alejo sobándose la zona golpeada.

Deidara vio como el pelinegro intenta aprovechar para huir, pero el peli-morado lo toma de uno de los brazos y lo jala estampándolo nuevamente contra la pared, por lo que el pelinegro cierra los ojos adolorido.

- ¡Esta la pagas maldita puta! –el peli-morado le da un puñetazo en el rostro, partiéndole el labio.

De un rápido movimiento el peli-morado lo volteo, estampándole el rostro contra la pared, dejando ver que es mas fuerte que el pelinegro, ya que intenta zafarse pero no puede.

- Te voy a enseñar quien manda. –dice amenazante, sonriendo de forma perversa.

Deidara ensancho los ojos al ver que el peli-morado se las ingenia para comenzar a quitarse el cinturón y desabrocharse el pantalón aun manteniendo sostenido al pelinegro para que no huya.

- _(¡Lo va a violar!)_

Sai cerro los ojos resignado a lo que vendrá al oír como el ese tipo comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón, pero abre los ojos extrañados al ya no sentir presión en su nuca y al oír un golpe y algo caer.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Sai voltea viendo a un rubio de cabellera larga, muy apuesto que se le hizo conocido y que ahora esta parado frente al peli-morado, el cual esta sentado en el piso limpiándose la sangre que sale de su labio y mirando amenazante al rubio.

- Regla numero sesenta de los sexy boys: si puedes impedir una violación hazlo. –dice de forma heroica haciendo que a ambos varones que lo miran les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca no sabiendo de que habla. –Supongo que esa regla incluye tanto a mujeres como a gays. –el rubio se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- No se de que me estés hablando cabrón, pero… — el peli-morado se pone de pie, mirándolo amenazante. –Pero me has golpeado. Te hare arrepentirte por haberte metido donde no te llaman.

- ¿Si?... policía, he presenciado un intento de abuso. –dice de lo mas tranquilo el rubio, hablando a través del teléfono, mientras el malito estaba con su discurso de malito había sacado su celular y marcado.

- ¡¿Qué haces loco? –exclama asustado y alterado.

- Fíjese, yo lo presencie y ahora el malo quiere pegarme por hacer una buena acción. –dice con lamento.

Rápidamente el peli-morado sale del callejón corriendo, no es idiota como para quedarse ahí que la policía lo atrape y para rematar su novia y familia se enteren que es un gay que intento violar a otro tio.

- Siempre funciona. –dice divertido el rubio guardando el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ante la mirada incrédula de Sai al ver que solo mentía para espantar al peli-morado.

- Admito que fue un buen movimiento. –el pelinegro le sonríe al rubio y este le sonríe divertido.

- Así puedo evitar mancharme las manos de sangre de idiotas, además de hacer esfuerzos innecesario lo hare. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna sus labios.

- ¡Ah! –el pelinegro pone expresión de haber recordado algo, provocando que el rubio lo mire curioso. – ¡Ya recuerdo de donde te me haces conocido! –Deidara muestra más extrañeza en sus ojos, ya que el no recuerda haber visto antes a ese chico. – ¡Eres uno de los amigos de Luka-kun!

- ¿Conoces a Luka?

- Es mi vecino. Vivo en uno de los departamentos de abajo. –el rubio se mostro sorprendido.

- Que pequeño es el mundo. –dice algo contrariado y Sai asintió divertido.

- No cabe duda que Luka tiene amigos muy guapos y lindos como él.

- _(¿Me esta coqueteando?) –_Deidara se tenso y lo miro asustado, haciendo sonreír divertido al pelinegro.

Sai camino hacia el rubio, haciendo que este camine hacia atrás alejándose, pero se topo con la pared por lo que miro con más miedo al pelinegro.

- Gracias por salvarme. Te debo una.

Deidara hizo su rostro hacia atrás lo mas que pudo porque el pelinegro se puso en puntitas y acerco mucho el rostro al de él.

- No fue nada, solo cumplí con las reglas de los sexy boys. –dice nervioso.

- No sé de que reglas hablas pero igual te debo una. –Sai posa sus labios en la barbilla del rubio que se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

El pelinegro le guiña un ojo y da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, alejándose del rubio que se quedo estático, sintiendo su rostro arder y sintiendo su estomago darle retorcijones, que supuso es por el asco.

- _(¡Un gay me ha besado! –_Deidara mira a todos lados esperando que nadie lo haya visto. –_Si los chicos se enteran me destierran_ –como varios de los traumas que ha tenido en lo largo de su vida decidió hacer como que nada paso, pero es difícil, sin duda no anda de suerte, primero una ruca lo viola y ahora un gay lo besa. –_Eso me pasa por salvar gay, si hubiera sido una linda chica hasta le coqueteo haciéndome más el héroe)_ —lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos del rubio.

* * *

><p>Kakashi esta de lo mas tranquilo sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Tiene su pie derecho sobre la mesa y esta un poco inclinado, cortándose las uñas de dicho pie.<p>

El peli-plata anda en calzoncillos y una playera de tirantes, cuando anda en casa le gusta estar cómodo, además hace calor y la verdad le duele el codo arreglar el termostato.

Sentada en el piso, estilo indio esta Luka que lo mira mientras platica con él. La chica lleva puesto el uniforme escolar, y una gorra sobre su cabeza.

- Así que ayer te vio salir de la habitación de un hotel el vecino de abajo. –comenta sin mucho interés, prestándole mas atención a esa uña enterrada que lleva días molestándolo.

- Si, me vio cuando estaba ese chico con el que fui, atrás de mí besuqueándome el cuello. –dice con lamento. –Después de eso salí corriendo de ahí cobardemente sin despedirme de nadie. –dice con lamento.

- ¿Sabes que me sorprende? –Kakashi alza un poco la mirada para verla, y esta lo mira con interés. –Que tú hermana haya tenido esa obra de caridad contigo. Si que necesitabas un polvo, se te ve menos estresada. –dice pensativo, en cuanto Luka ya no lo mira, esta tirada en el piso porque cayo estilo anime ante lo que dijo.

- Ese no es el tema. –dice resignada, mientras se vuelve a sentar. Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió con su tarea de sacarse esa maldita uña enterrada. –Por cierto, ahora que analizo las cosas mejor, Sai salió de la habitación de enfrente con un chico. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Es gay. Ya te lo había dicho.

- Dijiste que se sospecha.

- Pues ya lo confirmaste. –dice despreocupado. —El descubrió que eres chica, tu que él es gay. –Kakashi frunce el entrecejo porque la pinche uña no se deje sacar.

- Eso no es consuelo. A mi no me importan sus preferencias. –dice con fastidio.

- Entiendo. –Kakashi sigue empeñado con la uña, no va a dejar que le gane.

Luka entrecerró la mirada al ver que perdió completamente la atención de Kakashi, muchas veces se maldice por ser tan pendeja al desahogarse con él, cuando al puto parece no importarle lo que le pase, no le pide que le ayude, pero un poco de interés por escucharla no estaría mal.

En eso se escucha el timbre, pero sinceramente a Luka le da flojera ir a abrir, pero el maldito timbre siguió sonando, por lo que la chica suspiro resignada, tenia que ir ella ya que le molesta el ruidoso timbre, ni loca espera que vaya Kakashi que tiene una dura batalla con la uña enterrada en su dedo gordo.

La peli-gris se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver frente a ella a Sai, que le sonríe de oreja a oreja, por lo que sus ojos están cerrados.

El pelinegro lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, que es diferente al de Luka. El del pelinegro consiste en una pantalón color verde oscuro, una saco del mismo color solo que teniendo el símbolo de la escuela en la parte izquierda del pecho. Abajo del saco lleva una camisa de botones y cuello polo de color blanca, una corbata rojo y unos zapatos negros.

Luka pudo notar ese parche que tiene en la comisura derecha de su labio, más sinceramente no le importo saber que se hizo.

- ¡Hola! –saluda amigable, y sin borrar esa sonrisa que comienza a poner nerviosa a Luka.

- Hola. –dice nerviosa e intentando no mostrarlo mucho. – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte. –dice con un toque divertido.

- Si, bueno tenía prisa. –dice más nerviosa.

- Íbamos para el mismo rumbo, pudiste haberme esperado para venirnos juntos.

- La verdad no venia para acá, me iba a pasar a casa de un amigo.

- Comprendo. –Sai borra su sonrisa abriendo los ojos, mostrándole un brillo en ellos que en verdad asusto a Luka.

- ¿Qué quieres para guardar mi secreto? –dice resignada, bajando la cabeza derrotada, esa mirada le dice todo.

- Ten una cita mañana conmigo.

- _(¿Una cita? ¿Qué no se supone es gay?_ –Luka lo mira incrédula, no sabia de que iba este tio. –_Tal vez es bi, y no pudo evitar caer rendido a mis pies, sabe que no tiene posibilidad conmigo ya que los prefiero pelirrojos, así que planea chantajearme para por lo menos tener un poco de mi)_ –Luka lo mira con compresión, haciendo que el pelinegro alce ambas cejas.

- Te veo mañana saliendo de la escuela en la cafetería que esta cerca de tu escuela. –Sai le guiña un ojo. –De ahí decidimos a donde más vamos. –sin mas el pelinegro da media vuelta dejando a Luka metida con sus pensamientos ególatras.

* * *

><p>Se ve a los sexy boys salir de la escuela, con ese paso lento y elegante que Itachi les hace ensayar los fines de semana.<p>

- ¿Qué dicen sin vamos a los videojuegos? –pregunta con emoción Itachi.

- Paso. Tengo una cita. –dice Luka resignado haciendo que todos detengan su paso y la miren sorprendidos.

- ¿Cita? –exclaman todos haciendo que Luka detenga su paso un poco delante de ellos y voltee a verlos sobre su hombro.

- Si.

- ¿Con… con una chica? –pregunta curioso Gaara pensando al igual que los demás que por tanto fingir ser chico Luka ya comienza a tener los gustos de un chico, ¡válgame! Si la chamaca se porta como uno, no seria raro que ya le gusten las cosas que le gustan a los chicos.

- No. Con un chico. –dice indiferente.

- ¡¿Con un chico? –exclaman impresionados los seis, casi desencajando la mandíbula y con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

- Si… ¿no se cansan de repetir lo que digo? –pregunta con fastidio, mirándolos como si fueran unos retrasados.

- Pero… ¿cómo?... se supone que tu… —Sasori rápidamente le tapa la boca a Suigetsu antes de que este termine su frase y revele frente a toda la escuela donde alguien los puede oír lo que es Luka en verdad.

- ¿Será una cita romántica? –pregunta serio Gaara, y sus amigos lo miran como si fuera un genio, el que diga cita no significa que sea una cita de enamorados, puede ser una cita de amigos como las tantas que tienen ellos.

- Creo que si. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Crees? –pregunta entre dientes Gaara mirándola como si fuera una infiel y le restriegue su amante en la cara, pero frunció mas el entrecejo ante sus absurdos pensamientos. Luka simplemente se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y regresa su vista al frente.

- ¡Nos vemos! –la peli-gris alza una mano en son despido y comienza a caminar dejando a todos sus amigos con la mandíbula desencajada, y a uno de ellos con expresión sombría.

- ¿Qué hacemos líder? –pregunta curioso Sasori, ya saliendo del shock y volteando hacia Itachi al igual que los demás, como esperando su ultimátum.

- No sé, una parte de mi siente curiosidad sobre el chico que pretende a mi hija. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Te ha hablado de él Gaara? –pregunta mirando al mencionado, al igual que los demás.

- No. –dice entre dientes, pero sus ojos se ensanchan al recordar algo.

- ¿Qué recordaste Gaarita? –pregunta curioso Deidara, conoce esa expresión al igual que los demás.

- Su hermana le ofreció modelos para que le den sexo. –dice tétrico haciendo que los demás ensanchen los ojos sorprendidos.

- Que buena hermana tiene Luka. –dice conmovido Itachi haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Pain, mientras que Deidara y Sasori asintieron dándole la razón, Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada y Suigetsu poso su mirada por donde se fue Luka. – ¡Hay que espiar a Luka y su cita! ¡Quiero ver con quienes se involucra mi pequeña y si le convienen! –dice de forma heroica haciendo que Gaara sonría tétrico, sintiendo por primera vez que su líder tiene buenas ideas.

- ¿Eso esta bien líder? –Suigetsu lo mira curioso haciendo que los demás lo miren extrañado. –Eso de meternos en la vida sentimental de Luka seria meternos en su intimidad. –al instante todos lo miran como si fuera un retrasado.

- Suigetsu. –Itachi posa una mano sobre su hombro. –Ningún sexy boy tiene vida privada, no para los demás sexy boy. La vida privada de uno de los sexy boy es como la vida privada de los demás. –dice de forma heroica, Deidara y Sasori asintieron dándole la razón y por muy extraño que parezca hasta Gaara asintió. – Además la regla numero cinco de los sexy boys dice: si un sexy boys tiene una cita amorosa, es nuestro deber checar que la chica o en este caso chico le convenga… ¿Qué no te has leído las reglas? Te las mande por correo. –dice con desaprobación.

- Es verdad. –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo, recordando esa regla.

- ¡Vamos! Luka ya se nos adelanto. –dice con firmeza Gaara, comenzando a caminar.

- Lo veo muy ansioso. –Deidara le codea las costillas divertido a Sasori quien asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Luka entro a la cafetería, y busco con la mirada a Sai, ignorando las miradas femeninas y algunas masculinas que se dirigieron al instante a su persona.<p>

Cuando la peli-gris diviso al pelinegro, sentado en una de las mesas, leyendo con tranquilidad un libro camino hacia él.

Cuando llego, el pelinegro la sintió y alzo su mirada topándose con la aburrida de Luka, haciéndole sonreír.

- Toma asiento. –dice apuntando la silla de adelante, mientras cierra el libro y lo coloca sobre la mesa. – ¿quieres comer algo aquí o prefieres que vayamos a otro lugar? –pregunta curioso, cuando ella se sentó.

- ¿Tú pagaras? –pregunta curiosa y Sai asintió divertido. –Siendo así quiero una malteada de fresa, un postre de limón, una rebanada de rollo de mango, unas fresas con crema, un pay de Oreo y una copa de helado de crema con galletas. –Sai la mira incrédulo, sintiendo que cuando la cita termine su cartera pesara menos.

- ¿Te cabra todo eso? –pregunta incrédulo, dudando que todo eso le quepa en el pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

- Si… y aun queda un hueco por si me quieres invitar a comer. –Luka le sonríe de oreja a oreja, ama cuando las cosas son gratis, le saben más ricas.

A Sai le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, comenzaba a arrepentirse por invitarla a salir, esta seguro que se gastara sus ahorros del mes.

* * *

><p>Lo sexy boys había enseñado a la gente en la calle una fotografía de Luka para preguntar si la habían visto, fue así como llegaron a la cafetería donde esta Luka ahora. Los seis chicos se las ingeniaron para entrar sin llamar la atención, cosa que resulta imposible siendo ellos, pero lo bueno es que no llamaron la atención de las personas que quieren espiar. Así que ahora se encuentran los seis sentados en las sillas de una mesa teniendo los menús frente a sus rostros para taparlos mientras miran hacia donde esta Luka en compañía de su cita.<p>

- Ese maldito la esta seduciendo con comida. –dice indignado Gaara.

- Dale una buena cena a Luka y la tienes a tus pies. –dice divertido Sasori haciendo que el otro pelirrojo lo fulmine con la mirada. –Oye esto me dio una idea. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona y Gaara entrecerró los ojos, presentía que lo que iba a salir de la boca de ese maldito con cara de ángel no le iba a gustar. –Invitare a Luka a cenar a mi casa, y entonces le diré que le daré todo lo que prepare a cambio de que coma desnuda, y que si quiere el postre lo coma sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. –dice de forma pervertida.

Sasori sonrío de forma socarrona, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que Gaara comienza a tronarse los dedos y lo mira de forma amenazante.

- Solo jugaba Gaarita, sabes que no le haría nada así a Lukita. –dice nervioso, mas Gaara lo mira como psicópata. –Líder. –el pelirrojo mira suplicante a Itachi en busca de su ayuda, pero este esta mas interesado en ver con unos binoculares hacia donde esta Luka haciendo que Sasori se resigne a perder un ojo.

- ¡Ah!

Ante la exclamación de Deidara hace que todos lo miren curiosos, incluso el asesino en serie, cosa que Sasori agradeció mucho, ama a sus dos ojos por igual y no quiere perder a ninguno.

- ¿Qué pasa mi pequeño saltamontes? –pregunta Itachi a todo estilo Miyagui en Karate Kid mirando al rubio.

- ¡La cita de Luka! –exclama sorprendido, apuntando al mencionado, haciendo que todos lo miren y después regresen su mirada a Deidara.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta curioso Sasori.

- Es… es…es…

- ¿Es delgado? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- ¡No!.. bueno si, pero no es eso. Es…

- ¿Es su vecino? –pregunta entre dientes Gaara, reconoció al idiota, y ya había notado que miraba a Luka con perversión, pero como miraba así a los demás con él incluido pensó que es gay, pero ya vio que no. Los demás entendieron de donde se les hacia conocido.

- ¡No!... bueno si, pero no es lo que quiero decir. Él es…

- ¿Algo pálido? –pregunta curioso Sasori.

- ¡No!... bueno si lo es, pero no es eso. Ese tio es…

- ¿Es estudiante de la preparatoria norte? –pregunta Pain mirando al rubio como si fuera un idiota, ya que todos se dan cuenta de eso al ver que el chico lleva ese uniforme.

- ¡No!... digo si es estudiante de ahí, pero no es lo que quiero decir. –dice ya furioso porque no lo dejen terminar. –Lo que quiero decir es que ese tio es…

- Gay. –dice de los mas tranquilo Itachi.

- ¡No!... ¡digo si! –dice agradecido porque ahora si hayan acertado.

- Solo por eso tanto show. –dice con fastidio Gaara, pero entonces cae en cuenta de algo al igual que los demás que ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. – ¿Luka lo sabe?

- Supongo que no. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Estas seguro que es Gay? –pregunta Suigetsu, mirando al rubio.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Sasori miran insinuante a Deidara, ahora él es el nuevo del grupito que se le sospecha que es gay, y es que el trauma que tuvo con la directora hace que uno piense que odiara y se asqueara de las mujeres por toda su vida.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? –Deidara lo fulmina con la mirada y Sasori le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Este no es momento para idioteces. Dinos porque de tu seguridad a afirmarlo. –ordena Gaara mirando al rubio.

- Porque ayer lo vi peleando con su ex o algo así. –dice indiferente ni locos les dice que el ex casi viola al pelinegro y él tuvo que salvarlo por seguir las reglas del club, y que luego este como agradecimiento le dio un beso.

- Me lo imagine. Esa mirada de me los violo que nos dedicaba cada que íbamos al departamento de Luka se me hacia sospechosa, pero necesitaba afirmarlo. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Entonces ese chico invito a salir a Luka pensando que es gay también? –pregunta curios Pain.

- Lo mas seguro. –dice ya mas tranquilo Gaara, que el pelinegro sea gay significa que no hará nada de nada con un chico que en verdad es chica.

- Y pedo es si Luka lo sabe –dice serio Pain. –Si sabe que es gay lo mas seguro es que acepto su cita para comer de gratis. –todos sonríen nerviosos al ver como es de aprovechado su amiga. –Pero sino lo sabe y sale con él porque al llevar tanto tiempo fingiendo ser chico no ha tenido citas, que cuando uno se lo pide acepto sintiéndose ilusionada.

- Entiendo. –dice con lamento Itachi. –No me di cuenta lo que mi pequeña sufre. Ante todo es mujer y es obvio que tenga sueños e ilusiones como una. –dice con pesar, comenzando a llorar por no haber visto eso en su pequeña.

- ¡Joder! –Suigetsu se pone de pie furioso. –Primero el idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, y ahora este cabrón. Luka tiene feos gustos. –dice molesto.

- ¿Quién es el idiota que no se da cuenta de nada? –pregunta molesto Gaara, ya teniendo una nueva victima en su lista de los que quiere matar.

Itachi, Deidara, Suigetsu y Sasori se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada mientras que Pain mira a Gaara como el más grande idiota del mundo, incluso piensa que le gano a Itachi.

En cuanto Gaara los fulmina con la mirada por su reacción.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para que ese gay se aleje de Luka. –dice Itachi recobrando la compostura. –Lo tenemos que hacer antes de que ella se enamore de él.

- ¿Tienes un plan? –pregunta serio Gaara, Pain suspira resignado al saber que harán otra pendejada mientras los demás miran ansiosos al líder.

- Si. Vamos a mostrarle a ese gay que Luka es machín y le gustan las viejas, para que vea que no tiene oportunidad con él. –dice de forma heroica haciendo que todos lo miren sin saber como demonios va a hacer eso o que planea.

* * *

><p>Sai que solo bebe una limonada a través de una fajita mira incrédulo como Luka devora todo, además de notar los pocos modales que tiene.<p>

- ¿Sabes? Si te invite a tener una cita conmigo fue para conocernos mejor.

- Me lo imagine. –dice Luka indiferente, no prestándole mucha atención, ahorita su comida ocupa toda su atención.

- Yo pensaba que eras un chico lindo, arrogante y todo un playboy. –dice con diversión. –Aunque admito que siempre me pareciste interesante, pero no pensé que fueras como yo.

- _(¿Acaso también es chica?)_ –Luka lo mira incrédula, la verdad se ve algo delicado, pero no al grado de parecer en verdad chica, además lo ha visto con ropa ceñida y al menos que no este nada dotado seria la explicación a que se vea mas plana que una plancha.

- ¿Y tus amigos son iguales? –pregunta con cierto interés.

- No, ellos son hombres. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Es obvio. –dice divertido. –A lo que me refiero que si son heterosexuales

- Si. –Luka alza ambas cejas no entendiendo a que va la pregunta, entonces recordó que el de enfrente  
>a ella es gay o bi, como sea, el caso es que le gustan los chicos también. –Aunque comenzamos a dudar si Deidara lo sigue siendo. Ese trauma que vivió lo debió marcar de alguna forma. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa.<p>

- ¿Deidara es el rubio? –pregunta con mas interés.

- Ese mismo. –Luka toma un pedazo de su rebanada de rollo de mango para después metérsela en la boca sin ver la mirada emocionada de Sai.

- ¿Sabes Luka-kun? –Sai apoya sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su barbilla en estas. –Te soy sincero al decirte que siempre me has parecido lindo, pero la verdad yo soy pasivo y me gustan los activos. Tú tienes toda la finta de ser pasivo, aunque tienes carácter de activo, tienes el cuerpo de un pasivo.

- ¿Ah? –Luka lo mira sin entender de que demonios habla.

- No te ofendas… ¿eres activo? –pregunta curioso.

- Supongo que no. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa pensando que habla de si es activo y pues ella no lo es, de hecho es muy floja.

- Me lo imagine. –Sai sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Mas al ver al chico con que saliste de la habitación de ese hotel. Él se le ve que es quien ataca.

- Am… si. –la verdad Luka no tiene ni la menor idea de que habla, pero la verdad tampoco le interesa mucho saberlo, entre menos se involucre mejor para ella.

- Se que seremos buenos amigos. Es difícil tener amigos cuando somos como tú y yo, muchos nos rechazan, y los que no te quieren follar. –dice resignado. –Pero siendo tu y yo pasivos seguro nos llevaremos muy bien, además somos vecinos, nos podemos aconsejar, incluso compartir conquistas y hasta tips. –dice con mas emoción.

- ¿Ah? –Luka lo mira como si él hablara un idiota extranjero haciendo sonreír divertido a Sai.

- ¿Tus amigos lo saben? ¿Piensas salir del closet algún día? ¿Ese chico pelirrojo con el que estabas antier es tu novio?

- _(¿Closet?... comienzo a pensar que este tio no sabe que soy chica)_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Luka, entonces cayo en cuenta de lo obvio, Sai la vio, si pero ella iba vestida como chico, de hecho como lleva haciéndolo desde hace tres años, que su hermana la haya descubierto no significa que dejara su disfraz y su padre la encuentre, así que se sintió como una idiota al no ver lo obvio, si Sai la vio vestida como chico, saliendo con un chico ¿qué pensaría? –_Creo que juntarme tanto con los chicos me ha afectado. Si pongo a trabajar al hámster en mi cerebro hubiera visto lo obvio)_ –a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro por ser tan idiota y estresarse en vano.

- ¡Luka-kun!

Ambos voltean al oír esa voz mariconada y casi se caen de la silla ante la sorpresa que les causo ver a una pelinegra con su lacio cabello suelto, tiene las mejillas chapeadas con colorete. Sus labios están pintados de un rojo puta, sus parpados tienen sobra azul. Lleva puesto un vestido estraple que le llega a mediación del muslo dejando ver sus peludas piernas, además que le queda tan ceñido que deja ver un bulto en su entrepierna, sin contar que se divisa que en vez de senos el chico trae mucho papel higiénico.

Dicho travestido mira con lágrimas en los ojos a Luka.

- _(¡Itachi!)_ –Luka mira incrédula al pelinegro, al igual que todos en el lugar. La chica sabe lo que le gusta a su amigo usar cosplay, pero jamás pensó que un día se disfrazara de travestido, uno muy feo por cierto.

- Sé que me dijiste que no querías volverme a ver, también sé que no me amas y el que me haya embarazado haya causado nuestra ruptura, y que no quieres saber nada de mi y nuestro hijo. –dice de forma dramática y lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Ah? –Luka no sabe de que habla su loco amigo.

- ¿Nuestro hijo? –Sai muestra sorpresa en sus ojos, según él es imposible que el hombre se embarace.

- Pero no lo puedo abortar Luka-kun. –Itachi lleva sus manos a su vientre acariciándolo. –Este pequeño es fruto del amor que te tengo. Y aunque tú no me ames es una parte de ti. –dice amoroso. –Y no pude evitar que al verte querer darte una foto de nuestro pequeño. –Itachi le extiende un papel que Luka toma extrañada, y al verlo le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que es una impresión de alguna foto de un bebé. –Esa es la ecografía que me hice hoy. Guárdala si quieres, solo quiero que sepas que si te arrepientes mi hijo y yo te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos. –Itachi comienza a llorar como magdalena, para después salir corriendo de ahí ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

- Está loco y no lo conozco. –Luka sonríe nerviosa, mirando a Sai que tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Te gustan los travestis? –pregunta sorprendido, la verdad respeta eso, es verdad que es gay, pero no le gustan los travestidos, a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro.

* * *

><p>Itachi travestido entra al callejón que esta alado de la cafetería donde lo están esperando los demás.<p>

- ¿Funciono líder? –preguntan curiosos y ansiosos los tres mosqueteros.

- _(Lo dudo) –_piensan Pain y Gaara teniendo al frente sombreada de negro, jamás se imaginaron que el plan de Itachi fuera el mas estúpido de los planes que ha tenido… ¡válgame! Ni un ciego se creería que lo que es Itachi ahorita es una linda mujer embarazada del amor de su vida.

- Si. Ese chico quedo anonadado. –dice con seguridad Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros lo miraron admirados.

- _(Habrá quedado así, pero no por lo que piensas)_ –la frente de Gaara y Pain se sombreo más.

- ¡Bien!... ahora es el turno de Gaa-chan y Pain.

- ¡Ni loco me vestiré así! –exclama indignados ambos.

- Oh si que lo harán. –dice amenazante.

Pain y Gaara caminan temerosos hacia atrás mientras que esos cuatro se acercan a ellos teniendo en manos ropa de mujer y algunas pinturas. Los cuatro los miran amenazantes y sonriendo de forma tétrica, asustándolos mas, y su miedo aumento cuando sus espaldas chocaron con la pared del callejon, por lo que pasaron saliva con dificultad.

- _(Esto es humillante. Ojala Konan nunca se entere de esto)_ –Pain llora internamente.

- _(Debí huir cuando tenía oportunidad. ¿Por qué no aproveche cuando Itachi entro ahí?)_ –Gaara quería ser tragado por la tierra, solito se va a exhibir a la humillación.

* * *

><p>La campanilla que indica que la puerta de la cafetería fue abierta sonó haciendo que todos volteen curiosos por quien ha entrado y casi caen de sus sillas al ver a otras dos travestidos. Ambos tienen cara de psicópatas asesinos, llevan unas pelucas de un largo cabello ondulado color rojo. Están pintados como prostitutas, de hecho igual que el travestido que entro hace un momento. Ambos llevan puesto una mini falda que le queda ceñida dejando ver el bulto e su entrepierna y sus piernas peludas, solo que el de Gaara es rosa y la de Pain es morada. Solo un top les cubre la parte de arriba dejando ver su cuadrad y marcado abdomen, además que llevan tacones de golfa<p>

Los dos caminan hacia la mesa donde esta Luka y Sai que los miran sorprendidos aunque la primera tiene la mandíbula desencajada.

- _(¡Gaara y Pain!)_ –Luka no sabe lo que pasa, ni porque le dio a sus amigos por parecer travestis, igual se espero esto de los demás, pero no de esos dos.

- Luka-kun, cuando pasaba por aquí mi hermana gemela y yo te vimos. –dice serio Pain, usando su tono de voz ronco y varonil, ni loco lo cambia a uno de maricones, ya suficiente tiene con vestirse así. –Quiero que sepas que aun te amo y que… —Pain baja la mirada a su mano para ver los diálogos que tiene que decir y la frente se le sombreo de negro. –Y que extraño como me follas.

- Si, extraño los tríos que hacías con mi gemela y yo. –dice Gaara con su voz de macho, él tampoco va hablar como joto. –Además queríamos enseñarte las fotos de tus hijos. Se que no quieres saber nada de ellos, que nos pediste que abortáramos, pero esos pequeños son parte de ti, el hombre que… que… que… —Gaara se sonrojo, no lo podía decir, siente como si la lengua se le hubiera trabado haciendo que todos los miren extrañados.

- Que te amamos. –Pain termina resignado la frase de su amigo, entre más rápido terminen con eso mas rápido se quitara esos harapos.

Gaara y Pain sacan unos papeles de sus bolsas y se los extienden a Luka que las toma aun mirándolos incrédula, sin saber porque están haciendo esos panchos.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Luka al ver que la foto que el extendió Gaara salen un par de gemelos de cinco años, de la de Pain la misma foto, a leguas se ve que imprimieron la misma imagen.

- Si… ambas tuvimos gemelos. Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que me hayas dicho, que soy una golfa, que aborte y que el niño no es tuyo, yo te… te… te… a…—Gaara se vuelve a sonrojar, no sabia porque le es tan difícil decirles esas simples palabras a su amiga, solo esta actuando.

- Que te amamos. –Pain suspira resignado al ver que a su amigo le dio porque se le descomponga el habla cuando dirá algo así. –Tienen cinco años los cuatro, si tu te arrepientes algún día estaremos felices de recibirte en nuestros brazos y formar una familia los siete

Sin más ambos dan media vuelta para salir de ahí, ya terminados los diálogos no les queda nada más que hacer ahí, por lo que aceleran su paso para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar al que están seguros no regresaran jamás.

- ¿Pues cuantos años tienes? –pregunta sorprendido Sai mirando a Luka.

- Diecisiete. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Ósea que embarazaste a esos travesti a los doce? –pregunta incrédulo.

- Es fisiológicamente imposible embarazar un hombre. –Luka entrecierra la mirada y su frente se sombrea más de negro.

- Eso pensaba yo, pero estoy comenzando a dudar. –Sai se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Como también comienzo a dudar que seas pasivo, para mí que en verdad eres activo. Y tu semen es tan potente que embaraza chicos.

- ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Suena estúpido e ilógico. –Luka entrecierra más la mirada.

- Lo sé, pero esa es la única explicación que le hayo. –Sai se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –De igual forma no dejare que me cojas, si lo haces te pondré triple condón, no quiero quedar como ellos. –dice temeroso provocando que la frente de Luka se sombree más.

La campanilla volvió a sonar haciendo que todos volteen y Luka casi se cae nuevamente del asiento al ver ahora otros dos de sus amigos, esta vez entra Sasori usando una peluca con roles, tiene los labios pintados de rojo intenso y sus parpados con sombras. Lleva puesto un vestido menos descarado y un poco mas largo, aun así se logran ver sus peludas piernas, además encima de este trae un delantal, el pelirrojo va vestido a todo el look de vieja lavandera. Y sostiene en su mano derecha a Suigetsu que lleva una peluca de color gris cenizo como el de Luka, recogiéndosela en dos coletas altas. Lleva puesto un vestido de holanes que deja ver parte d sus peludas piernas, además sostiene una paleta la cual lame como niño pequeño.

Ambos se detienen frente a Luka que sigue mirándolos incrédulo.

- ¡Con que aquí estás mal padre y mal esposo! –dice furioso Sasori usando un tono de voz mariconado. – ¡Prometiste llevar a Antonieta al zoológico hoy! –exclama furioso

- Si, papi llevarme al circo. –Suigetsu habla como retrasado marica haciendo que todos muestren más incredulidad.

- Al zoológico cariño. –aclara de forma maternal Sasori, mirando a su hija para después dirigir su mirada furiosa hacia Luka. –Bien me dijo mi madre que no me convenías, pero yo de pendeja que me caso contigo. Sino fuera porque me embarazaste hace ocho años seguro ahora seria una abogada, pero no, ahí estoy cuidando de tu hija, lavando ropa ajena para mantenernos porque eres un maldito vago, lo peor de todo es que como te amo tanto te perdono tus malditas infidelidades, ya perdí la cuenta de las mujeres que han llegado a casa diciendo que esperan un hijo tuyo, pero yo de ingenua que te creo a ti cuando me dices que son unas mentirosas ardidas que quieren separarnos. –dice con pesar, comenzando a llorar.

- Papi es malo. –Suigetsu comienza a llorar como la niña de siete años que se supone es.

- Eres un bastardo… pero un bastardo que amo. –Sasori lo mira amoroso haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de todos los presentes. –Sino fuera porque follas como los dioses no te perdonaría tantas… esta bien cariño, si prometes en la noche hacérmelo como salvaje prometo ser yo quien lleve a Kotomi al circo.

- ¿Qué no se llama Antonieta y la llevaría al zoológico? –pregunta extrañado Sai.

- Ah, si, digo a Antonieta. –Sasori sonríe nervioso haciendo que otra gota de sudor se junte a la colección de los presentes. –Te espero en casa bebé. –Sasori le guiña un ojo coqueto a Luka, para después mirar de forma cómplice a Suigetsu que lo mira de la misma forma.

Tanto pelirrojo como peliblanco se acercan a Luka y posan cada uno un beso en cada mejilla de la peli-gris, sonriendo traviesos ya imaginándose como se mofaran con Gaara porque besaron a Luka. Sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa se separan de Luka, para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí ante la mirada incrédula de Luka que espera no lo hayan manchado de lápiz labial.

- ¿Esa cosa tiene siete años? –Sai apunta a la "niña" que sale de la cafetería junto su madre.

- Eso dijo ella. –la sonrisa nerviosa de Luka se marca más.

- ¿Entonces desde los diez andas ya embarazando a travesti? –Sai la mira incrédulo.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Y te cásate con una que por cierto te dio una hija de crecimiento rápido que también es travesti?

- Supongo. –Luka tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Cuántos hijos de travestis tienes?

- No tengo la menor idea, aun falta otro y no sé cuantos hijos me meta. –Luka sabe que en cualquier minuto o segundo va a entrar el siguiente, de hecho ya lo espera y se sostiene de la silla para no caer ante la sorpresa que le provoque verlo.

La fregada campanita volvió a sonar, a estas alturas todos se esperan cualquier cosa. Sai ensancho los ojos al ver a Deidara con su larga melena suelta, dejando que su flequillo siga de lado tapándole el ojo que no tiene. El rubio tiene sus labios pintado de rojo intenso, sus parpados están pintados de violeta, tirándole a morado, en sus mejillas tiene chapas. Lleva puesto un vestido parecido al de Itachi solo que el de él es de tirantes además que es de color azul.

Deidara contoneo sus caderas de forma exagerada al caminar hacia Luka mientras mastica de forma vulgar su chicle.

- ¿Ese, ese, ese, es…? –Sai apunta asustado a Deidara y Luka asintió como presintiendo lo que quería preguntar. Sai regreso su mirada a Deidara mostrándose soñador. –_ (Jamás me habían llamado la atención los travestidos, pero si él es así lo aceptare tal cual)_

Deidara se poso frente a Luka e hizo un globo con su chicle.

- Honey, estoy embarazada. –dice de forma jotona.

- Entiendo, seré papá… de nuevo. –Luka mejor le sigue la corriente no dándose cuenta del aura asesina que ahora rodea a Sai.

- No te pido que nos casemos, porque sé que ya estas casado honey, tampoco te pido que me des dinero porque sé que apenas y trabajas para ti, pero si te pido que no me dejes y sigas follándome cariño, la panza que tendré no será impedimento. Prometo seguirte pasando parte del dinero que gano en la prostitución si prometes no dejarme. –pide suplicante.

- Me lo pensare.

- ¡Gracias honey! ¡Te amo! –Deidara besa su mano y sopla donde beso, para que el beso llegue a Luka que simula atraparlo en el aire y lo posa sobre su pecho, donde tiene su corazón. –Eres tan tierno, sabía que me amas también. –dice soñador. –Te espero en casa muñeco, me pondré ese beibidoll que tanto te gusta.

- ¿El rojo?

- Ese mismo. –Deidara se contenía las ganas de reír al ver que Luka le sigue el juego y se abstuvo a mirar al gay que le robo la pureza de su barbilla o seguro terminara sonrojándose.

- Estaré ansioso. –dice de forma despreocupada.

Deidara le vuelve a guiñar un ojo para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, sin dejar de contonear sus caderas.

- Pues ahora ya tengo siete hijos. –dice indiferente Luka volteando hacia Sai, extrañándose porque este tenga un aura asesina rodeándolo.

- ¡Te atreviste a embarazar a Deidara! –dice tétrico.

- Pensé que estábamos en sintonía y entendías que solo son mis idiotas amigos jugando a las embarazadas. –Luka alza ambas cejas mostrando incredulidad porque el pelinegro se haya creído el juego.

- No me importa que hayas embarazado a tus demás amigos, ¿pero a Deidara? –dice mas tétrico. –Te dije que compartiríamos, pero a ese rubio no estoy dispuesto a compartir.

- ¿Ah? –Luka lo mira incrédula, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha repetido la misma exclamación y que se ha mostrado incrédula. – ¿Te gusta Deidara? –Luka se sorprende más al ver como el pelinegro deja de estar enojado para mostrarse apenado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Siempre que lo veía ir a tu casa me parecía sexy, y ayer que me salvo me termino cautivando. De hecho si te invite a salir conmigo es para de una forma acercarme a él y que me cuentes todo sobre él. –dice apenado mientras se rasca la nuca.

- ¿Ah? –Luka se siente idiota al repetir a cada rato eso pero enserio no podía evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los sexy boys se saltaron las primeras clases y se encuentran sentados en el pasto de uno de los patios de la escuela. Gaara es rodeado por un aura asesina mientras que los demás se muestran sorprendidos.<p>

- Tú pensaste que él te había descubierto porque ayer te vio en los pasillos de un hotel mientras eras besuqueada por el modelo que te follaste, regalo de tu hermana. –exclama sorprendido Itachi.

- Ahórrate las repeticiones. –dice tétrico Gaara mientras que Luka asintió.

- Así que solo saliste con Sai para ver que es lo que quiere y hacer que guarde tu secreto. –ahora es Sasori el que repite lo mismo que Luka dijo hace un momento.

- Enserio, dejen de repetir lo que les digo, es molesto y los hace ver mas idiotas. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Qué hubieras echo si lo que pensabas era verdad y te pedía ser su esclava sexual? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- Por el bien de mi secreto y por el bien para que mi padre no me encuentre y me obligue a casarme me hubiera sacrificado. –dice mártir, abrazándose como virgen recién violada haciendo que el aura asesina de Gaara aumente.

Suigetsu, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi se miran de forma cómplice y Pain al verlos los miro como un cuarteto de suicidad.

- Luka se nuestra esclava sexual o revelamos tu secreto. –dicen los cuatro amenazante.

- Ja ja ja. Que graciosos. –Luka entrecierra la mirada mientras que Gaara los mira como el psicópata que es. –Por cierto. –Luka saca de entre sus ropas una tarjeta de esas que suelen darte en San Valentín y se la extiende a Deidara.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Me dirás que estas enamorada de mi y piensas declararte? –pregunta curioso tomando la tarjeta.

Suigetsu y Gaara ensanchan los ojos, no pensaron que ahora a Luka le gusten los de pelo de nenaza, mientras que Sasori e Itachi se tapan la boca mirándolos insinuantes y Pain alza ambas cejas extrañado.

- No. Eso te lo manda Sai, tal parece que tu hazaña de antier lo enamoro. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Qué hazaña Dei-chan? –Itachi, Sasori y Suigetsu miran insinuantes al rubio que esta todo sonrojado.

- Tal parece que lo salvo de que su ex amante abuse de él. –dice pensativa Luka y Deidara la fulmina con la mirada porque anda muy habladora precisamente con ese tema.

- Huy que caballeroso. Eso no nos lo contaste Dei-chan. –dice juguetón Itachi mirándolo con mas insinuación al igual que dos de sus mosqueteros.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Seguí la regla numero sesenta de los sexy boys! –exclama alterado y mas sonrojado.

- ¡Sai y Deidara están tomados de la mano dándose besos bajo el árbol de jacarandos! –comienzan a cantar Itachi, Sasori y Suigetsu pasándose los brazos por los hombros del otro y moviéndose a son de la tonada.

- ¡Yo no soy marica!

- ¡Sai y Deidara son novio, y se quieren coger… de las manos! –siguen cantando los tres y Deidara esta todo sonrojado, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, sabia que si sus amigos se enteraban iba a pasar eso y maldijo el karma, ya que él en compañía de Sasori e Itachi solía cantarles esa canción a Luka cuando pensaban que era gay y le metían a cualquier tipo como novio.

Luka miro divertida la escena, se ha vengado de uno que solía molestarlo con lo de la sexualidad antes. Gaara y Pain miraron con burla la desgracia de su amigo mientras los demás seguían cantando y mirando insinuantes a Deidara que esta más rojo que un tomate.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja enserio, inshes sexy boys, salen con cada lokera jajaja, en especial itachi, sta bien loko y como lider se los yeva entre las patas**

**spero ke el cap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	16. Planeando las vacaciones de verano

**Planeando las vacaciones de verano**

Se ve al Ita-movil transitando por las calles de la ciudad, y conduciéndolo va su sexy dueño quien tiene sonrisa y expresión bobalicona, además que un aura brillante lo rodea.

- _(Falta poco para las vacaciones de verano… chicas, más playa, resultado: diversión y gozo. –_el aura brillante que rodea al pelinegro aumenta al doble de su tamaño, haciendo que los transeúntes piensen que dentro de la cafetera hay un árbol navideño. –_Lo mejor de todo es que junte suficiente dinero para irme a la playita. Esos ahorros que tanto trabajo me costaron juntar finalmente serán usados para su causa… Llevo tiempo planeando este viaje a la playa con los sexy boys. Ya los vi… _—La mirada del pelinegro se torna perdida sin saber que eso puede causar un accidente, pero él esta más concentrado en imaginarse a Sasori, Suigetsu, Deidara y a él en la playa ligándose a cuanta chamaca buenota se encontraran, además los cuatro haciendo poses cool para enloquecer a las femeninas… ¿y porque no? También a uno que otro gay. También se imagino a Luka durmiéndose en la arena siendo enterrado por ellos, o al peli-gris atragantándose de comida en cualquier parte. Se imagino a Pain agasajándose a Konan donde sea y aprovechando cada momento para manosearla. A Gaara haciéndose el difícil con las chicas, pero al final terminara aflojando y metiéndole más depresión a Luka. –_Sin duda no la pasaremos genial)_ –el aura del líder de los sexy boys aumento al triple de potencia, es tan potente que las compañías eléctricas se harían más millonarias obteniendo esa energía.

Justo en ese momento se oye el típico sonido de un motor andando en sus últimos segundos de vida.

- ¿Are? –Itachi sale de sus pensamientos justo en el que su "hermoso" automóvil se detiene y ve salir humo quemado del cofre delantero del choche.

Y para fregar más el momento, al haberse detenido de pronto, el coche que va atrás no alcanzo a frenar y le dio un llegue al Ita-movil, y de no ser por el cinturón es seguro que Itachi se estrella en el vidrio de enfrente.

* * *

><p>Como Itachi tuvo la culpa del choque por detenerse de pronto, el que golpeo no pago. Así que ahora vemos al primogénito de Fugaku en el hospital de automóviles—<em>como lo llama él—<em>que es nada más y nada menos que el taller mecánico que esta en la esquina de la casa del pelinegro.

Itachi mira acongojado al mecánico que esta con medio cuerpo dentro del cofre, checándolo para saber que le paso esta vez al Ita-movil.

El mecánico se endereza dejando ver a un joven cerca de los veinticinco años; tiene facciones toscas, varoniles y nada apuestas; su tono de piel es bronceado, sus ojos son pequeños, negros y parecen de pescado; su cabello es corto y lo lleva peinado en una especie de picos, además es de color celeste; es alto y de cuerpo robusto, al grado de parecer tosco.

El hombre lleva puesto un overol de mecánico color beige, él cual esta manchado de aceite al igual que su rostro y sus manos, las cuales limpia en este momento con un trapo nejo que saco de uno de los bolsillos de la parte trasera de su overol.

- ¿Sobrevira Kisame-sensei? –pregunta de forma acongojada.

La razón por la que el pelinegro le dice "sensei" es porque lo toma como doctor.

- Veras… —Kisame pone expresión de completa seriedad, como si le fuera a decir que su amada tiene una enfermedad terminal, e incluso hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a la escena. –Te seré sincero. –Itachi asintió mostrando temor en su mirada. –Es un completo milagro que tu automóvil siga funcionando.

- Siempre me dices eso. –Itachi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y el mecánico sonrío de forma socarrona.

- Es que siempre lo pienso. –Itachi entrecierra más su mirada.— Pero se me hace más que milagroso que con ese golpe que recibió no se haya destrozado.

- ¿Tan grave fue? –pregunta horrorizado, pensando que es golpe fue muy fuerte, cuando más bien Kisame decía eso porque el automóvil esta tan viejo que incluso teme darle una palmadita por miedo a que se caiga en pedazos.

- El golpe no fue lo grave, lo grave es su daño interno. –dice con seriedad e Itachi volvió a poner expresión de horror. –No te preocupes, sé que puedo arreglarlo. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro e Itachi lo mira ilusionado. –Pero tenemos que comprarle un nuevo motor porque el que tiene esta achicharrado. La compresión esta dañada, así que tenemos que comprarle otra, y otra batería también porque la que tiene ya no da más. –dice con firmeza e Itachi pone mirada llena de horror formando una perfecta "O" con su boca a la vez que lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, dando toda la imagen de la pintura el grito.

- ¡Mi Ita-movil esta en coma! –exclama con dolor y pesar.

- ¡Así es! Y de ti depende que despierte de su letargo. –dice con firmeza y seriedad. –Pero como todo en esta vida tiene un precio… —toda seriedad en Kisame se fue y su expresión cambio a una avariciosa, hasta se soba sus manos entre si a todo estilo señor Berns.

- La vida de mi Ita-movil no tiene precio. Pagare lo que sea para que sea revivido.

- Excelente. –Kisame sonrío complacido mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y sobándose más las manos.

Kisame saca una libreta de notas del bolsillo que esta en la parte derecha de su pecho y una pluma de donde mismo, para después comenzar a apuntar algo. Arranca la hoja y se la entrega a Itachi que la toma extrañado.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es lo que te costara la reparación ya con la compra de todas las piezas que se necesitan.

Itachi mira lo que su mecánico le enseño haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen y el alma se le salga por la boca.

- _(Pero si esto es mucho más de lo que tengo ahorrado. –_Itachi se muestra más horrorizado. –_¡Adiós a mis ahorros para las vacaciones y peor aun, adiós vacaciones! Y aun así no voy a completar para pagarle a Kisame… ¡Los malditos de los sexy boys pasaran unas lindas vacaciones sin mi!)_

- Eres un mantenido por tus padres ¿no? –pregunta con aburrimiento.

- Si, pero aun así no creo que papá me de para repararlo, menos para como lo molesto. Muy apenas y me da mi mesada. –dice todo deprimido.

- Pues inténtalo amigo. –Kisame le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo.

- Mañana vengo a decirte como le hare. Ahí te encargo al Ita-movil. –la depresión del Uchiha se ve mas grande, además que un aura desolada lo rodea.

Kisame asintió e Itachi da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar todo encorvado, además que va tan aguado que un espagueti cocido tiene más firmeza que él.

- _(Ese Itachi, con las veces que viene para que arregle esa chatarra mi taller va creciendo)_ –signos de yenes se ven reflejados en los ojos de Kisame que tiene cara de todo un avaricioso.

* * *

><p>La familia Uchiha se encuentra cenando. Sentado a la cabecera de la mesa esta el señor de la casa; Uchiha Fugaku, a su derecha esta su amada esposa: Uchiha Mikoto. A la izquierda de Fugaku esta su primogénito: Uchiha Itachi. Alado de Mikoto, su retoño: Uchiha Sasuke. Y al otro lado de Itachi el colado que solo va a comer: Hatake Luka.<p>

Fugaku fulmina con la mirada al colado mientras come su arroz, y el colado lo ignora, esta más atento a su comida. Mikoto mira maravillada al colado. Sasuke ignora a todos y se centra en comer, para finalizas Itachi sigue comiendo todo deprimido.

- Papi. –Itachi mira a su padre poniendo su mejor mirada de ternura.

- _(Me llamo papi, tengo un mal presentimiento)_ –La frente de Fugaku se sombreo de negro, y voltea a ver a su primogénito dándole a entender que tiene su atención.

- El Ita-movil se descompuso, para repararlo usare todos mis ahorros para mis lindas vacaciones. –dice con lamento.

- _(¿Otra vez se descompuso?)_ –Sasuke y Luka miran a Itachi prestándole algo de atención.

- Aun así no completo para repararlo. Me gustaría que me die… —Al ver la mirada de su padre paso saliva con dificultad. –que me prestaras lo demás. –se corrige sabiendo que con esa mirada su padre no le dará el dinero.

- ¿Cuánto es? –pregunta con seriedad.

- Solo me falta…

La cantidad se censura debido a que puede provocarles paros cardiacos a los avariciosos, pero se aclara que Fugaku casi se ahoga con la comida y que los demás quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al oír esa fuerte suma.

- Aniki mejor cómprate un automóvil nuevo. –Sasuke lo mira aun con ojos muy abiertos, y Luka asintió dándole la razón.

- No digas idioteces Sasuke. Jamás remplazaría a mi bebé. –Itachi lo mira indignado, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de su hermano a quien se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Eres tan insensible… ¿Qué no vez que ese comentario pudo herir los sentimientos de Ita-movil si te hubiese escuchado? –ahora Itachi mira con decepción a su hermano. –el Ita-movil al borde de la muerte y tu diciendo eso.

- Sabes que ese automóvil no es persona y aun así lo tratas mejor que a las personas. –Sasuke entrecierra más su mirada.

- Eso es porque el Ita-movil es más importante que las personas. Vale más que incluso mis novias o mi familia. –dice con firmeza a la vez que posa su mirada en el horizonte, dándole un aire heroico.

- ¿Quieres más patatas Luka-kun? –ofrece Mikoto, mirando a Luka e ignorando a su loco retoño. Y Luka asintió, ignorando a su loco amigo.

En cuanto Fugaku ya esta morado, aun tiene la comida atorada en la garganta y nadie lo nota; dos por ignorar todo a su entorno y sus hijos por estar discutiendo sobre la estúpida carcacha.

El Uchiha mayor golpea con ambas manos la mesa haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver y se sorprenden al verlo morado.

- ¡Demonios Itachi! Otra vez estas a punto de matar a papá ahogado. –dice con fastidio y resignación Sasuke.

- ¡Se nos muere el ruco que nos mantiene! –exclama espantado Itachi.

- ¡Cariño! –exclama horrorizada Mikoto, sin saber que hacer, ni las veces que su esposo ha estado apunto de morir gracias a que Itachi lo impresiona en la cena ha logrado aprender que hacer en estas situaciones.

Fugaku agita sus manos de forma desesperada no consiguiendo el tan anhelado aire que contiene oxigeno para que pueda seguir viviendo.

- _(¡Demonios!... si el ruco muere ya no habrá nadie que le de dinero a Mikoto-san para que siga preparando esos deliciosos platillos)_ –Luka mostro horror en su mirada y sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie, camino hacia Fugaku que lo tira al piso haciéndolo caer boca arriba, para después dejarse caer encima de él golpeándole con el codo la boca del estomago, sacándole el trozo de pescado que le impedía respirar y Fugaku tomo varias bocadas de aire de forma desesperada.

- ¡Diu! –Itachi y Sasuke hacen mueca de asco al ver el trozo de pescado masticado que cayo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Cariño! –Mikoto se echa sobre su marido en el momento que Luka se puso de pie, y lo abrazo cortándole los suministros de aire al apretar su cuello con fuerza entre sus brazos y el pobre de Fugaku vuelve a agitar sus manos con desesperación.

- _(Con esta familia moriré pronto)_ –Fugaku llora internamente, deseando que su esposa lo suelte para poder seguir respirando.

* * *

><p>Se vuelve a ver a la familia Uchiha más colado cenando tranquilamente, después de las dos casi muertes de la cabecilla de la familia.<p>

- Bueno papi, ya que no te moriste ¿me puedes dar ese préstamo? –pregunta Itachi poniendo cara de niño bueno, esa que haría a cualquier fan chillar como loca.

Fugaku lo mira con instintos asesinos, por lo que Itachi se esconde atrás de Luka que es el que tiene más cerca.

- Es mucho dinero, y sé que no me pagaras. –dice con firmeza. –Si quieres arreglar tu carro trabaja.

Itachi pone expresión de horror, como si la sola idea fuera una locura, incluso para darle mas drama a su estado se reflejo un relámpago atrás de él, provocando que Sasuke lo mire burlón.

- Pero padre, aun no termino los estudios. Los únicos trabajos que puedo conseguir son pesados y mugrientos como para que esta belleza de cuerpo lo soporte. –Itachi se muestra escandalizado al imaginarse trabajar como burro.

- Ese no es mi problema. –dice el mayor de forma cortante mientras se dispone a seguir comiendo.

Itachi es rodeado por un aura deprimente y desolada, provocando que Sasuke amplié su sonrisa burlona, ama ver a su hermano mayor así.

- ¿Por qué no trabajas en el negocio que tus primos tienen en la playa como Sasuke-chan? –pregunta curiosa Mikoto. –Sasuke-chan suele trabajar ahí las vacaciones de verano porque es cuando más se vende y hay mas propinas. –la mujer se soba la barbilla mostrándose pensativa.

- ¿Para que trabajas los veranos Sasuke? –pregunta curiosa Luka.

- Estoy ahorrando para comprarme una motocicleta. La quiero nueva para no andar batallando como Itachi. –dice con indiferencia y Luka asintió con entendimiento.

- ¡No todo esta perdido! –exclama Itachi emocionado a la vez que se pone de pie de golpe haciendo que su silla caiga y que los demás lo miren como el loco que es. –_(Tener un trabajo en la playa es lo mejor y si llevo a los sexy boys para que trabajen ahí tendremos más clientas y por resultado más propinas)_ –un aura brillante rodeo a Itachi. – ¡Esta decidido! ¡Trabajare en el restaurante de los primos! –Itachi hace una pose heroica.

- _(Genial. Ahora también tendré a Itachi en mis vacaciones de verano)_—a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, mientras que Itachi voltea hacia Luka mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado.

- ¿Me ayudaras Luka?

- Si. –contesta tranquilo haciendo que Sasuke e Itachi lo miren como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta preocupado Itachi, pensando que su amiga se intoxico con el pescado.

- Si. ¿Por qué? –Luka lo mira extrañada.

- Aceptaste muy fácil, no use nada para chantajearte u obligarte. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Es que siempre soñé con trabajar en un restaurante en la playa. –un aura brillante rodea a Luka que pone expresión de drogada. –Oliendo esos camarones y demás maricos es como un sueño para mí. –dice soñadora. –pero como aquí no hay playas no había conseguido un trabajo así. Si me hubieras dicho antes que tenias un familiar con restaurante en la playa desde cuando que te pido que me lleves a trabajar ahí. –dice con lamento ante la perdida de tiempo haciendo que Fugaku y Sasuke la miren como si fuera una retrasada, Itachi sonrío satisfecho al ver que es un sexy boy menos que tiene que chantajear mientras que Mikoto solo los observa sonriendo amigable.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sasuke, se ve a este acostado boca arriba en su cama, a su lado esta Luka colocándole la crema con aloe y arena de mar en la cara. Sentado en la silla frente al escritorio se encuentra Itachi quien se soba la barbilla pensativo.<p>

- Por mas que lo pienso no hayo la forma de atraer a mas clientes. Si llevo a los sexy boys solo irán chicas y también quiero atraer a clientes masculinos para que hayan más ventas, por consecuencia más propinas y junte más rápido el dinero para arreglar al Ita-movil.

Sasuke abre uno de sus ojos y mira de reojo a su hermano mientras que Luka esta más entretenida en ponerle la crema al pelinegro.

- ¿Tan seguro estas de que todos tus estúpidos amigos cancelaran sus relajantes vacaciones trabajando en la playa? –pregunta Sasuke mostrando ironía en su tono de voz. –Que Luka haya aceptando sin chistar es raro, pero en ella casi nada es normal.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendida, pero Sasuke solo se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada haciéndola entrecerrar la mirada.

- Solo los obligo como siempre. –dice de forma despreocupada. –a casi todos ya se como convencerlos, el problema es Pain. Seguro él hará lo posible para negarse porque en verano es cuando más tiempo pasa con Ko… —Itachi se corta de golpe y ensancha los ojos haciendo que sus acompañantes se muestren curiosos. – ¡Lo tengo! –el pelinegro golpea su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo. –si llevo a chicas guapas también, llamara la atención de la clientela masculina. –un aura brillante lo rodea ante su genial idea. –Sakurita seguro si va, ya se como convencerla.

Sasuke abre ambos ojos de golpe ensanchándolos, pasara todas las vacaciones de verano con su amada Sakura. Si a su estúpido hermano mayor se le mete en la cabeza convencerla la convencerá, sabe que lo lograra, para el tarado de su hermano todo es posible, ¡es más!, si le dicen que un hombre no puede procrear pero Itachi dice que su es capaz de lograr ese fenómeno.

- Llevare a Konan también. A ella solo le hago mi cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia, le invento un drama de telenovela y terminara aceptando, y yendo Konan, Pain ira sin chistar. –su aura brillante creció tanto de tamaño que le hace competencia a la de Sasuke que se esta imaginando sus lindas vacaciones con Sakura.

- _(¿Estos hermanos planean dejarme ciega?)_ –Luka intenta cubrirse con sus brazos los ojos para que no le calen las potentes auras que crean los hermanos Uchiha.

- Aun así son pocas mujeres. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y para agradecimiento de Luka su aura desapareció, ahora solo esta encendida la de Sasuke. –Lukita. –la llama de forma cantarina mientras la mira poniendo su expresión más linda, incluso parpadea y sus ojos se parecen al gato de Sherk. – ¿Iras de chica verdad? ¿Lo harás por tu amigo del alma? –pide suplicante y parpadea mas veces para verse más lindo.

- No. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Ándale! –Itachi la mira con mas intensidad, eso nunca falla con las chicas, lastima que Luka no es una chica normal, o mas bien no es una loca fan de Itachi.

- No lo hare. –Itachi sonríe de una forma que sinceramente a Luka le dio mala espina.

- ¿Si consigo que tu hermana menor acepte ayudarme tú iras de mujer? –Itachi la mira como todo comerciante ofreciendo una ganga, provocando que Luka alce ambas cejas. –No seria mala idea llevarla. Tu hermana menor es una mujer hermosa que desprende un aire elegante y mirada penetrante que es muy llamativa para el sexo masculino, además ese asentó alemán que tiene la hace más encantadora. –Luka alza más sus cejas, para después sonreír de forma torcida.

- Se ve que no conoces a Amelia, Itachi. Mi hermana es millonaria, no necesita dinero, de hecho esa cantidad que tú necesitas para arreglar tu auto ella la usa para comprarse un cambio de ropa. –Itachi y Sasuke la miran sorprendidos, para después mirarla como si fuera una idiota porque ande huyendo de una vida llena de lujos.

- ¿Si consigo llevar a tu hermana para que nos ayude iras como mujer? –Itachi le sonríe de forma torcida y la mira retador.

- ¿Y sino lo consigues tu te vistes como mujer con bikini y todo? –Luka le sonríe de la misma forma y mantiene su mirada penetrante.

- Hecho. –Itachi extiende su mano derecha hacia ella para que la tome sellando el trato, y Luka la toma, estrechándole. Ambos se miran de forma retadora y sonríen de forma torcida, están tan concentrados en eso que Itachi ni cuenta se da que Luka le embarro la mano de esa crema que le echa a Sasuke todas las noches.

- _(Tres años y aun no lo conoce bien)_ –Sasuke suspira resignado y mira como pordiosera a Luka, él mas que nadie sabe que su hermano lo que se propone lo consigue.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Itachi caminando por las calles, ahora sin su Ita-movil anda a pie como los simples mortales.<p>

El pelinegro lleva puesto un bermuda de mezclilla, una playera de tirantes color roja que le queda ceñida, sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una gorra del mismo color que la playera, para finalizar unas sandalias beige.

- _(Ya convencí a Konan, por consecuencia Pain acepto. Ni loco nos deja a su linda novia en manos de nosotros. –_una sonrisa traviesa adorna el rostro del pelinegro que recordó como Pain reacciono cuando le dijo que su novia ira. –_Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori aceptaron sin chistar, tan fácil como lo hizo Lukita, ahora a convencer a Gaarita y Sakurita)_

Itachi ya llego a la casa de los Haruno y mira la puerta sonriendo travieso.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Gaara se encuentra este sentado en su cama mirando extrañado a Itachi que esta sentado frente a él en la silla de su escritorio. Y Sakura esta sentada alado de su hermano mirando curiosa a Itachi.<p>

Los hermanos Haruno miran a Itachi como si fuera un retrasado mental, debieron suponerse que pediría alguna pendejada cuando pidió hablar con ambos.

- Y es por eso que quiero que trabajen conmigo en la playa. –Itachi termina su relato siendo rodeado por un aura brillante y teniendo expresión de sufrir derrame cerebral.

- ¿Eres idiota o que?... Ok, mala pregunta, ya se que lo eres. –Gaara se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano ante su estúpida pregunta. –En todo caso yo no voy. –dice con fastidio.

- Ni yo. No desperdiciare mis vacaciones así. –dice indiferente Sakura.

- Bueno. –Itachi suspira resignado. – Luka y Sasuke se decepcionaran. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Ira Luka/Sasuke-kun? –preguntan sorprendidos ambos.

- Como bien sabrán Sakurita, Sasukito trabaja los fines de semana ahí. –Sakura asintió recordando eso. –Así que Sasukito invito a Luka, la cual acepto emocionada. Últimamente se llevan muy bien esos dos. –dice divertido haciéndose el que no ve el aura asesina que rodea a los hermanos Haruno. –Hare lo posible porque Lukita se ponga un bikini, para hacer que Sasukito se distraiga al verla y no haga bien sus labores. –dice travieso, haciéndose el que no nota que el aura de los Haruno intensifico.

- ¡Iré! –dicen firme los hermanos Haruno, uno queriendo matar a cierta peli-gris y el otro queriendo matar a cierto pelinegro.

- _(Sabia que funcionaria)_ –la sonrisa traviesa de Itachi se amplia pero los hermanos Haruno por estar metidos en sus pensamientos de asesinato ni la notaron.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Itachi saliendo de la casa de los Haruno, tachando los nombres Gaara y Sakura que están anotados en su libreta de notas, arriba de los de ellos se ven tachados los nombres de los demás y solo queda el nombre de Amelia.<p>

- _(Siguiente parada: la casa de la hermana de Luka. –_Itachi sonríe travieso, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha sonreído así en lo que lleva de la mañana. –_Fue tan fácil convencer a Luka de que me de su dirección, solo le ofrecí un desayuno en su restaurante favorito)_ –Itachi amplia su sonrisa, enserio que hay veces que hasta se da miedo a si mismo.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Amelia usando un uniforme de esgrima, que le queda ceñido, marcando sus curvas. La chica usa su macara y tiene un combate contra Sebastián quien también sostiene una espada, y usa el uniforme de esgriman.<p>

El timbre suena haciendo que ambos detengan su ataque, quedando uno frente al otro.

- Ya vengo señorita. –dice de forme educada Sebastián mientras se quita el casco revelando su rostro algo sudoroso y su cabello un poco alborotado.

Amelia sintió y se quita su casco dejando ver que su rostro esta sudado y su cabello algo alborotado, haciéndola ver más provocativa.

Sebastián camina hacia la puerta del salón, justo alado de esta está un intercomunicador. El mayordomo presiona un botón dejándose ver a Itachi que sonríe amigable a la cámara mientras hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- ¿Si? –Sebastián presiona un botón mientras le habla a la bocina del intercomunicador.

- ¡Busco a Amelia-chan!

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Pues yo. –Itachi entrecierra la mirada hacia la cámara, haciendo que al mayordomo le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

- Uchiha Itachi. –dice coqueto, para después guiñarle un ojo provocando que al mayordomo le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sebastián voltea hacia donde esta Amelia, viéndola beber agua de una botella mientras tiene colgada en su cuello una pequeña toalla.

- Amelia-sama la busca Uchiha Itachi.

Amelia deja de beber agua y mira a su mayordomo alzando ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza.

- No me suena su apellido, mucho menos su nombre.

- Es uno de los amigos de Mitzy-sama.

Amelia sintiéndose curiosa se acerca a su mayordomo para ver a través de la cámara y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a Itachi que hace poses de galan hacia la cámara.

- _(Es el idiota que defendió a Mitzy cuando me la encontré. –_Amelia alza más sus cejas, mostrándose más extrañada al verlo ahí. –_ ¿Cómo supo donde vivo?... chantajeo a Mitzy con comida para que se la diera. –_la frente de la pelinegra se sombrea de negro. –_ ¿Qué querrá ese idiota conmigo?)_

- ¿Lo hago pasar Amelia-sama?

- Si. –Amelia se endereza, apartándose del intercomunicador y comenzando a caminar hacia donde esta el pasillo. –Me iré a darme una ducha, recíbelo y dale algo de tomar. –Amelia detiene su paso en la entrada del pasillo y voltea a ver a Sebastián por sobre su hombro. –Cuando termine de saber que es lo que quiere ese idiota me comunicas con Mitzy, quiero saber porque me manda a sus idiotas amigos. Sino puede con el zoológico que busque otra persona para distraerlo. –la pelinegra sigue su camino ante la mirada incrédula de Sebastián.

* * *

><p>Itachi esta sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones de la elegante sala del elegante departamento de Amelia. El pelinegro mira a todos lados con curiosidad, sintiéndose que esta en un museo lleno de cosas antiguas y valiosas.<p>

- _(Veo que Luka decía la verdad, no sé como mi amiga es tan pendeja como para rechazar estos lujos… si solo ese florero se ve que cuesta más que mi casa)_ –Itachi mira al florero, sintiendo la tentación de salir corriendo de la casa llevándoselo, y así solucionar todos sus problemas económicos.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Ante esa voz femenina el Uchiha volteo viendo a Amelia caminar hacia él.

Amelia lleva puesto un short de mezclilla que le llega un poco más arriba del medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida color gris, encima una blusa de manga caída que le queda un poco más holgada, además que solo llega a la parte baja de los senos, dejando ver al descubierto su hombro derecho.

Itachi le escaneo el cuerpo con la mirada sin nada de descaro, sonriendo de forma torcida al ver el buen cuerpo de la chica. En cuanto Amelia al notar como miro su cuerpo no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad, pero haciéndose la desatendida camino hacia el sillón frente a Itachi, sentándose en el.

- No te preocupes. La espera valió la pena. –Itachi pone una expresión de galán de telenovelas.

- ¿Ya te ofrecieron algo? –pregunta mostrándose indiferente, pero sin perder la elegancia y educación.

- _(¿Me pregunto si Luka cuando era toda una damita seria igual de educada? La elegancia la tiene en su porte como Amelia, pero la educación como que se le perdió por ahí a mi floja amiga)_ –Itachi sonríe internamente ante sus pensamientos. –Si, pero no quise nada. Gracias. –Itachi también sabe ser educado cuando se lo propone, además sonreír de forma galante.

Amelia al verlo alza ambas cejas, la verdad no pensó que esos idiotas tuvieran modales, pero le resto importancia.

- ¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita? –pregunta con educación.

Amelia cruza sus piernas y apoya su codo en el brazo del sillón, apoyando con aburrimiento su barbilla en esta.

- _(No cabe duda que es hermana de Luka, coquetea sin darse cuenta_—Itachi no puede evitar mirar de forma pervertida las bien torneadas piernas de la chica. –_ Si quiere competir en sensualidad, tomare su reto)_ –Itachi sonríe de forma torcida y se recarga completamente en el sillón, para después con su mano derecha hacerse el cabello hacia atrás haciéndolo ver sexy.

Amelia alza ambas cejas pensando que ese chico padece de retraso metal, ya que hace unos minutos que le hizo la pregunta y él en vez de responderle se hace el chulo.

- ¿Me dirá los motivos de su visita Uchiha-san? –pregunta con algo de fastidio.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Itachi recordando lo que hacia ahí. –Solo llámame Itachi, Amelia. –el pelinegro le sonríe levemente.

- Como sea. –Amelia agita una mano restándole importancia. –Dígame la razón de su visita. ¿Mitzy lo mando? –Itachi suspira con pesadez al ver que ella no le deja de hablar de esa forma tan formal y sabe que no lo hará.

- No, Luka no me mando. Yo vine por mi propia cuenta. –Amelia alza ambas cejas nuevamente. –Veras, unos primos míos tienen un restaurante en la playa, e iremos a trabajar ahí mis amigos y yo. Me gustaría que nos acompañaras. –Amelia lo miro como si fuera un retrasado.

- Creo que no oí bien…. ¿Me estas invitando a la playa?

- No, te estoy invitando a que nos ayudes a atender el restaurante de mis primos. En estos días hay mucha gente y nos hace falta manos extras.

Amelia parpadea un par de veces, para después soltar la carcajada, tenia tiempo sin reírse así, pero la verdad la broma le pareció tan divertida.

Itachi se mostro algo sorprendido por verla reír, le pareció que se ve bonita de esa forma, mas que cuando tiene esa expresión seria y mirada de superioridad.

- ¿Quieres que yo trabaje en un restaurante de baja calidad? –pregunta de una forma como si la sola idea le pareciera absurda, cuando dejo de reír.

- Si. –Itachi asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, provocando que la pelinegra lo mire como si fuera un retrasado.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Un poquito. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona, y Amelia entrecierra la mirada pensando que se esta burlando de ella.

- Por si no lo has notado yo no soy Mitzy, yo no necesito hacer esa clase de trabajos para ganar unos cuantos yenes. No los necesito a diferencia de ella que necesita el dinero por haber huido de casa.

- ¿Así que no has probado lo que es ganarte tu propio dinero? –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- No necesito trabajar para ganar dinero, eso me sobra.

- Pero ese dinero es de tu padre.

- Pronto será mío. –Amelia lo mira seria, ese chico comienza a enojarla.

- Luka me dijo que ella trabaja porque le gusta ganarse su propio dinero, sabiendo que no lo necesita ya que bien sabes que solo llama a su padre le dice donde esta y él le dará todos los lujos que quiera.

- Pues yo no soy Mitzy. –Amelia roda los ojos, mostrándose fastidiada.

- Sé que no lo eres. Tú eres Amelia. –Itachi le sonríe amigable y la pelinegra ensancho los ojos, es la primera vez que alguien que conoce a su hermana no le dice "hermana de Mitzy" o la compara con ella, sus palabras fueron sencillas pero la hizo ver como una persona independiente y eso le gusto. –La verdad pienso que te divertirás probando cosas diferentes, de hecho Luka se mostro muy emocionada por trabajar en un restaurante de la playa, aunque más que por ganar dinero lo hizo por la comida. –dice divertido. –E incluso a mi me parece algo divertido.

- Mitzy se mostro emocionada. –dice mas para si misma que para el pelinegro, pero él la escucho perfectamente haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

- Tú admiras a Luka. –dice con un toque juguetón.

- ¿Qué idioteces dices?—exclama algo alterada, y volteando su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo, más aun así Itachi lo vio. –Yo no admiro a esa idiota… solo deseo superarla en todo.

- Más bien pienso que quieres superarte a ti misma para que Luka te note.

Amelia frunció el entrecejo, comienza a odiar a ese chico, le habla como si pudiera leer a través de ella.

- Si vas con nosotros a la playa podrás estar más tiempo cerca de Luka, compartir cosas con ella, convivir más. Algo me dice que cuando vivían en Alemania no convivían mucho. Esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella y hacer que te note.

- ¿Quién querría eso? entre mas lejos la tenga de mi mejor. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Sabes que? Pienso que tienes miedo, como nunca has trabajado sabes que no lo podrás hacer y sencillamente quedaras como una estúpida, dejando ver que Luka puede hacer cosas que tu jamás podrás hacer, porque a ella no le da miedo macharse las manos en trabajos como esos. –Itachi la mira con burla, notando como ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No caeré en tu provocación. –dice tétrica.

- Eres fuerte. –Itachi sonríe de forma torcida, ama los retos y esta chica le esta dando uno muy grande. – ¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu padre que encontraste a Luka? –Amelia lo mira como diciéndole "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que hablamos?" –Llámame loco nuevamente, pero tengo la sensación de que no lo haces porque no quieres que tu padre siga fortaleciendo ese muro entre tu y Luka, ese muro que intentas romper ahora.

Amelia apretó más sus puños sintiendo su furia aumentar, sentía que ese de idiota no tiene nada.

- Metete en tus asuntos. Lo que yo piense no es tu problema.

- Entonces no lo niegas. –Itachi sonríe de forma divertida, haciendo que Amelia afile más su mirada. –Para mi es obvio lo que quieres negar, y la verdad no me interesa porque escondes lo que en verdad sientes. Nadie te culpa por admirar a tu hermana mayor mucho menos por quererla. No sé como haya sido tu padre con ustedes, Luka solo menciono que hacia muchas diferencias, y la verdad siento que ese es asunto suyo, pero a mi forma de ver pienso que deberías aprovechar que tu padre no esta aquí. Acércate a Luka, sé que ella no te alejara, ella también te quiere, aunque no lo demuestre. –Itachi se pone de pie al ver que la pelinegra ha bajado el rostro haciendo que su flequillo le tape la mitad de este, y aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Me retiro, es una lastima que no qu…

- ¿Cómo sabes que Mitzy me quiere?

Itachi se sorprendió al oírla preguntar eso, pero después le sonrío levemente.

- Porque es tu hermana mayor. –dice con obviedad.

- Pero no me busca. –dice entre dientes. –Nunca lo hace. Siempre tengo que ser yo. –esto lo dice en un susurro que Itachi no alcanzo a oír bien.

- Luka no te busca porque piensa que no la quieres cerca, solo te da tu espacio. Además sabes lo floja que es. –dice con algo de diversión, no viendo como Amelia aprieta más los puños.

- Iré, pero solo iré para demostrarte que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. –dice firme sin alzar el rostro.

Itachi sonríe divertido al ver que aun intenta negar que solo lo hace para estar más con su hermana.

- Entiendo. Mis provocaciones funcionaron ¿na? –dice divertido.

- Cállate y vete antes que me arrepienta. –dice entre dientes.

- Te espero en la estación de trenes que esta en el centro. –Itachi le sonríe amigable, y sabiendo que no le va a contestar da media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta y así irse de ahí antes de que Amelia cambie de opinión y él tenga que vestirse como chica, la verdad no se imagina en bikini.

- _(Ese solo finge ser un idiota, vio cosas en mi que nadie ha logrado ver porque me empeño en ocultarlas y lo peor de todo es que las vio con tanta facilidad_—Amelia aprieta más sus puños. –_Es verdad, desde niña siempre quise ser la mejor en todo, pero no para superar a Mitzy sino para que mi padre me note y me deje estar alado de ella)_

_Se ve a Mitzy de solo nueve años sentada en el sillón de una pieza que esta en la gran biblioteca de la mansión, leyendo un libro con tranquilidad. Las facciones de las peli-gris son más infantiles que la hacen ver angelical. Tiene su cabello largo y lacio cállenlo en cascadas sobre su hombro. Lleva puesto una falda a medio muslo de tablones en color azul y una blusa ceñida de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas color blanca._

_La puerta de la biblioteca es abierta y por ella entra Amelia con solo seis años, casi siente. La pequeña pelinegra tiene su largo cabello recogido en dos coletas altas. Sus facciones son más infantiles, pero la hacen ver angelical. Lleva puesto un overol roda con el dibujo de un patito amarillo al frente, y debajo de este lleva puesta una blusa de mangas largas de color blanca._

- _¡Mitzy mira! –exclama la niña corriendo hacia su hermana sosteniendo un papel._

_Mitzy alza la mirada del libro para ver a su hermana menor, extiende su mano hacia el papel que le extiende._

- _Mitzy tu profesor de piano ya llego. No lo hagas esperar. –dice la voz imponente del padre de ambas haciéndolas voltear y que la peli-gris detenga su acción de tomar el papel._

- _Entiendo. –dice seria Mitzy, para ser una niña es muy fría y seca._

_La peli-gris cierra el libro y lo coloca en el brazo del sillón, para después ponerse de pie y caminar, pasando alado de Amelia que baja su dibujo mostrando tristeza en sus ojos._

_El peli-gris siguió con la mirada a su hija mayor hasta que se perdió de vista en el pasillo, para después posar su mirada fría hacia la pelinegra._

- _Ya te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermana. No me gusta verte cerca de ella, solo le quitas tiempo y la distraes. –dice con molestia, mirándola con fastidio, provocando que la pelinegra apriete mas el papel en sus manos._

- _(Maldito viejo decrepito. Siempre supe que no me quieres, que soy un estorbo para ti. Nunca me miraste ni me trataste como a Mitzy. Siempre supe que la única hija ante tus ojos es Mitzy y me resigne a eso, pero… ¿tenias que alejarme de ella? ¿Me creías tan poca cosa para siquiera convivir un poco con mi hermana? ¿Por qué no la dejaste decidir a ella si quería estar conmigo o no? ¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a mi Mitzy? ¿Por qué siempre yo te buscaba?... me canse ¿sabes? Si yendo a ti, tú no hacías lo posible por oponerte a mi padre para estar un poco conmigo, decidí sobresalir en todo para ser digna de que padre me deje estar a tu lado y poder convivir con mi hermana. La única que jamás me vio con desprecio, mucho menos me vio inferior a ella)_ –Amelia sigue teniendo su rostro agachado, pero por su barbilla se ven caer unas gotas de lagrimas, las palabras de Itachi solo le hizo remover viejos recuerdos y sentimientos que intenta olvidar.

**Continuará**

**jajaja inshe itachi, sta bien loko, lo ke mas miedo da es ke sabe como manipular a las personas, neta ke es normal ke se de miedo hasta a si mismo**

**bueno, en ste kap salio kisame, en el sig veremos a otro akatsuki jajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	17. Modelando uniformes

**Modelando uniformes**

El tan anhelado día en el que irán a la playa llega. En la estación de trenes se ve a Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara con mochilas de exploradores colgando en sus espaldas. Los cuatro llevan gorritos playeros y camisas hawaianas. La de Sasori es roja con flores amarillas, la de Itachi es celeste con flores blancas, la de Deidara anaranjada con flores verdes y la de Suigetsu morada con flores rosas. Y como si de uniforme se tratara los cuatro llevan puestos un bermuda color blanco y unas sandalias de pato de gallo del mismo color. Y para rematar los cuatro tienen expresión de pendejos mientras un aura brillante los rodea.

Gaara, Pain y Sasuke los miran incrédulos, sintiendo pena ajena. Desgraciadamente para esos tres Itachi los hizo vestirse iguales a ellos, así que también llevan puesto el bermuda color blanco, sandalias iguales, gorro de explorados y la camisa hawaiana. La de Sasuke es blanca con flores rojas, la de Pain es gris con flores negras y la de Gaara es verde con flores amarillas.

En una de las bancas esta Luka acostada, completamente dormida y Gaara la mira de reojo cada dos por tres para que no la viole algún pervertido o pervertida aprovechando que esta en el mundo de los sueños. La peli-gris lleva el mismo uniforme, solo que su camisa hawaiana es color roda con flores morada y se tapa el rostro con el gorro playero.

Un poco alejadas están Konan y Sakura, ignorando las miradas pervertidas de los chicos que andan cerca. Sakura lleva puesto un short de mezclilla color rojo, le queda ceñido; una blusa de tirantes color blanca que también le queda ceñida marcando su silueta; su cabello esta suelto y en su hombro izquierdo carga una bolsa de color rosa y para finalizar unas sandalias rojas. Konan lleva puesto un short de mezclilla que le queda a medio muslo; una blusa estraple de color azul que le queda ceñida, marcando sus curvas, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, y para finalizar unas sandalias azules.

Sasuke y Pain le echan un ojo a esas dos cada dos por tres para evitar que se las roben ya que para ellos no pasa desapercibido como las miran los pervertidos y se están conteniendo para no sacarles los ojos.

- ¿A quien esperamos? –pregunta con fastidio Gaara.

Nadie sabe que Amelia ira, incluso Luka ya dio por echo que Itachi andará en bikini femenino, incluso cargo su cámara para tomarles fotos y subirlas a la pagina de los sexy boys.

- ¡Ahí viene! –exclama divertido Itachi apuntando hacia cierta dirección.

Todos voltean viendo a la hermosa hermana de Luka caminar hacia ellos con Sebastián atrás de ella cargando varias maletas.

La pelinegra lleva puesta una falda short de licra de color lila, le llega a medio muslo; una blusa de tirantes ceñida que tiene los tirantes cruzados en la parte trasera, enfrente tiene un grabado de varios símbolos egipcios y es de color blanca; para finalizar unas sandalias del mismo color de la falda. Su largo cabello lo lleva trenzado hacia atrás, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡La hermana de Luka! –dicen impresionados todos.

Ante esa exclamación Luka se despierta de golpe, sentándose en la banca haciendo que el gorro le caiga en las piernas, y mira impresionada hacia donde viene su hermana.

- _(Ese maldito bastardo lo logro)_ –Luka fulmina con la mirada a Itachi que le sonríe de forma socarrona mientras que Sasuke mira a Luka como una pobre idiota.

- Ya tengo tu uniforme Luka. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo, de forma insinuante haciendo que esta afile más su mirada.

Todos los demás a excepción de Sasuke los miran sin entender.

- ¿De que hablan? –pregunta curioso Gaara.

- Aposte con Luka y le gane. Ahora ella se vestirá de chica. –Itachi amplia su sonrisa haciendo a Luka bufar.

- ¡Veremos a Luka de chica! –exclaman emocionados Suigersu, Deidara y Sasori, alzando sus brazos en son de triunfo.

Gaara se muestra anonadado, no se imagino a Luka verla vestida como chica nunca, mas con lo rancia que se portaba cuando los cuatro pervertidos se lo pedían. Y tiene curiosidad, mucha para ser sinceros.

Se aclara que Konan ya sabe el verdadero sexo de Luka, ya que Pain se lo conto. Tiene una relación muy estrecha.

- Tantos intentos y ruegos porque teníamos curiosidad de verla, y ninguno funciono, pero ahora el líder nos aportara esa diversión. –Un aura brillante rodea a Suigetsu.

- Mejor aun, en traje de baño. –dice divertido Itachi y Luka bufo.

Sasori, Suigetsu y Deidara ponen expresión de pervertidos mientras que Pain, Konan, Itachi y Sasuke miran de reojo a Gaara que esta tranquilo, como si nada… a no ser por ese leve hilillo de sangre que sale por los orificios de su nariz dejándoles ver que se la esta imaginando.

- Tks… nunca he viajado en estas cosas. –dice con fastidio Amelia al llegar junto al grupito, con Sebastián atrás de ella.

- Al menos preséntate y saluda. Hay personas que no te conocemos. –Konan la mira con desaprobación haciendo que Amelia la mire con fastidio, ambas se mantienen la mirada comenzado a mostrar un brillo retador.

Los chicos al verlas sonríen nerviosos al ver que ya se autoproclamaron enemigas con la mirada, esas dos no se cayeron bien desde el principio. Luka se rasca la nuca mirando a su hermana, la verdad por mas que le da vueltas no sabe como Itachi la convenció a esto, por lo que entrecierra su mirada viéndola de forma analítica. Sakura suspira resignada al ver que la hermana de Luka es de un carácter difícil.

Amelia siente una penetrante mirada por lo que voltea topándose con Luka que la mira de forma penetrante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada la idea de que haya venido? –pregunta retadora y fulminándola con la mirada, ocultando muy bien su miedo.

Luka se pone de pie y camina hacia Amelia, para mirarla de más cerca haciendo que esta alce una ceja mientras que los demás se muestran curiosos.

- No pareces ser falsa. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa y Amelia alza mas sus cejas no sabiendo de que habla. –La verdadera Amelia tiene una cicatriz en forma de luna en el glúteo derecho que se hizo en una caída cuando niña. –aclara seria y los sexy bosy, mas bien Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros hacen una exclamación de sorpresa mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Por otro lado Amelia se mostro sorprendida, no sabia que Mitzy supiera sobre esa cicatriz ya que se la hizo cuando su hermana estaba fuera del país con su padre.

- Enséñame tu trasero para comprobar que eres Amelia y no una falsificación de Itachi. –ordena con firmeza.

Amelia cayó estilo anime. Sasori, Suigetsu, Deidara e Itachi pusieron expresión pervertida y miraron ansiosos a Amelia, también querían ver la cicatriz. A Sebastián le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los demás.

- ¡No te enseñare mi trasero! –grita furiosa Amelia en el momento que se pone de pie.

Los varones se decepcionaron al oír eso… ¡digo! Gaara, Pain y Sasuke no lo hicieron, ellos son bien decentes, pero extrañamente Sakura y Konan los fulminan con la mirada.

- Incluso tienes el aroma de Amelia. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa, para después tomar entre sus manos los senos de la pelinegra haciéndola sonrojar y que ponga una mueca que muestra sorpresa ante el inesperado acto.

Ahora si, que Gaara, Sasuke y Pain no pudieron ocultar su lado pervertido porque les dio un intenso derrame nasal al igual que los otros cuatro, por consecuencia hay dos femeninas que tienen una vena hinchada en la frente mientras miran con desaprobación a los varones.

- No he tocado las bubis desarrolladas de Amelia, pero parecen tener el mismo tamaño. –Luka le suelta las bubis y se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Déjeme te lo confirmo, soy bueno para esto. –dice de forma heroica Itachi acercándose a ellas, pero antes de que llegue a su destino Amelia extiende su brazo derecho a su costado hundiéndole el puño en la cara al Uchiha que cayo al piso con los ojos en forma de cruz.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer y decir idioteces? –dice tétrica Amelia, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

- La única forma para saber si eres la verdadera Amelia, y no una copia echa por Itachi es enseñándome tu trasero. Itachi no sabe de la cicatriz, así que dudo que se la haya puesto a la copia. –dice con firmeza Luka.

A la pelinegra se le sombreo la frente de negro ante lo estúpida que se esta portando su hermana mayor, no puede evitar sentir pena ajena, sin duda este lado de su hermana jamás lo había visto, incluso dudaba si existiera.

- ¡Chicos! –Luka alza su brazo derecho y truena sus dedos, al instante Suigetsu y Deidara se ponen a cada lado de Amelia y la toman de los brazos, impidiéndole movilidad, por lo que la pelinegra inclina su rostro hacia abajo para que su cabello tape parte de su expresión sombría.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Konan y Pain al ver que Luka se esta portando igual de estúpida que Itachi, incluso ya tomo el poder de dos idiotas. Sasori tiene una sonrisa socarrona, la situación le esta divirtiendo, en cuanto Itachi esta sentado en el piso, ya recuperado del fregazo y mira con orgullo a su retoña, al verla seguir sus pasos en el mundo de la idiotez, ya la sentía en el lado oscuro.

- Hice una apuesta con Itachi y no estoy dispuesta a perderla por una copia. –dice con firmeza Luka.

- ¡Bien dicho! –Itachi se limpia con un pañuelo las lágrimas que salen ante lo conmovido que esta.

Konan ya resignada a que esa loca le bajara los chores a la pelinegra le tapa rápidamente los ojos a Pain. Sakura le quita rápidamente los anteojos a Sasuke para que vea borroso.

- Tienes una oportunidad Mitzy. –murmura tétrica Amelia. –Aleja de mí a estos idiotas o no respondo. –el tono que empleo para decirlo le puso la piel chinita al rubio y peliblanco, que miran a la autoproclamada líder para esa misión, la cual con la mirada les dijo que se mantengan firmes.

- _(Este es el destino de los soldados: arriesgar su vida)_ –Deidara y Suigetsu ponen una expresión y mirada típica de todo soldado que va a pelear a la guerra para salvar a su gente.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. –dice con firmeza Luka, lista para bajarle los chores y calzones a la pelinegra para dejar ver esa cicatriz que le probara que es su hermana menor.

Gaara comienza a sentir pena ajena, además de tener la sensación de que perdió a su amiga, el perder una apuesta con Itachi seguramente la termino mandando al lado oscuro. Itachi y Sasori no podían estar más conmovidos con su retoña, sin duda tanto tiempo invertido en hacerla de los suyos esta dando frutos. Konan y Sakura miran con lastima a la pelinegra y los pobres que no ven solo tienen una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Sebastián. –murmura tétrica la pelinegra.

Al instante el mayordomo que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, apareció atrás de Deidara y Suiguetsu. Nadie vio que fregados hizo, pero ya están Suigetsu y Deidara tirados en el piso inconscientes, razón por la que los demás, a excepción de Luka y Amelia tienen los ojos muy abiertos.

- No se preocupen, solo toco unos puntos de presión para noquearlos. –dice con seriedad Luka, mirando a Amelia como si fuera su rival en esta lucha.

- ¡Me los mataron! –exclama Itachi horrorizado, mirando a sus amigos noqueados.

Sasori muestra terror en su mirada, su boca forma una perfecta "O" y ha posado sus manos sobre sus mejillas, mientras que los demás tienen mas gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca ante el show que se armo.

- No me daré por vencida hasta comprobar que tienes esa cicatriz. –dice con firmeza Luka, pero toda firmeza desapareció cuando Amelia alzo el rostro.

No es por exagerar pero hasta Gaara se asusto al ver la expresión tan terrorífica que tiene la pelinegra, ya incluso comienza a pensar que le mataran a la amiga.

- Ahora… yo me encargo de ti. –Amelia se truena los dedos de forma amenazante mirando de forma tétrica a la peli-gris que ahora suda frio.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Amelia subiéndose al autobús que los llevara a la playa, atrás de ella va Sebastián cargando las maleta pequeñas de la pelinegra. Atrás de él van Itachi llevando a caballito a Deidara inconsciente al igual que Sasori lleva a Suigetsu, ambos que están conscientes tienen expresión de traumados.<p>

Atrás de ellos va Sakura algo asustada a la par de Sasuke que agradece que su amiga le haya quitado las gafas. Seguido de ellos va Konan algo perturbada y Pain la lleva abrazada como protegiéndola, agradeciendo que ella lo haya salvado tapándole los ojos.

Para finalizar va Gaara que mira con lastima a su amiga, la cual camina alado de él, su expresión muestra tranquilidad, pero tiene la cabeza llena de chichones, su hermana le golpeo la cabeza sin contemplación, seria un milagro si le sobrevivieron algunas neuronas al ataque.

- Luka… comienzo a pensar que la enfermedad de Itachi, Sasori, Deidara y Suigetsu se te pego. –Gaara la mira como si le hubieran contagiado una enfermedad grave.

- Ya sabia que era la original, pero mis ganas de no perder fueron mas fuertes haciéndome perder toda cordura. –a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro, la cabeza le duele horrores y sabe que es por los fregazos. –Y sinceramente no sabía que se haya vuelto tan violenta. –Luka se estremeció de solo recordar la paliza donde su hermana tomo como victima su cabeza.

- Admítelo… tu la hiciste llegar a su limite. –Gaara le sonríe de forma socarrona y a Luka se le sombrea más la frente de negro.

* * *

><p>Este día el restaurante en la playa pertenecientes a una de las ramas de los Uchiha esta cerrado, por lo que dentro de este se encuentra Sasuke, Sakura, Luka, Gaara, Konan, Pain y Amelia hincados en el piso, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro y sus ojos entrecerrados.<p>

Atrás de Amelia esta parado Sebastián a todo estilo guardaespaldas. E Hincados alado de ellos, están los cuatro restantes que tienen mirada de emociones y expresión de pendejos… ¡Si! Esa con la que nacieron.

Frente a ellos esta de pie un chico delgado y de estatura baja, la verdad no se sabe que edad tiene y mucho menos se sospecha, puesto que cubriendo su rostro tiene puesta una especie de mascara en forma de hormiguero que tiene un agujero donde esta uno de sus ojos, la verdad ni Sasuke ni Itachi saben como es, ni porque su primo siempre lleva esa mascara, es un misterio en la familia. Pero por la parte de piel que deja ver el chico se ve que ha de ser joven, ya que no esta arrugado.

El raro chico viste un bermuda color verde seco, una playera levemente holgada de color gris y unas sandalias blancas.

- El hermano de Tobi enfermo, y no vendrá estas vacaciones. Y como Tobi es un buen chico será su jefe ahora. –su tono de voz es infantil y chillón, además que habla como si tuviera retraso mental.

Amelia comienza lamentarse estar ahí, cosa que hacen Gaara, Pain, Konan, Luka y Sasuke.

- _(¡Oh!... ya se de donde Itachi saco lo estúpido)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, al darse cuenta que ahora en estas vacaciones tiene que aguantar a dos estúpidos, uno con retraso mental y el otro con ego bien subido.

- ¡Tobi será nuestro jefe! –exclama emocionado Itachi alzando los brazos en son de festejo y sus tres mosqueteros lo imitan, no conocen bien al chico bueno, pero si su líder esta contento al tenerlo como jefe ellos también, son tan leales.

- _(Son tal para cual: un par de pendejos con retrasos mentales)_ –fue el pensamiento de Amelia y Sasuke que tienen la frente sombreada de negro.

- Si. Tobi ser un buen chico. –dice de forma juguetona e infantil. –Así que dejen de holgazanear y trabajen. –el tono de voz del buen chico cambio a uno mas ronco y sonó hasta tétrico.

Itachi asustado se escondió atrás de Sasuke, Deidara atrás de Pain, Sasori atrás de Gaara y Suigetsu atrás de Luka. Los demás se muestran sorprendidos ante la metamorfosis de la actitud del que se autoproclama buen chico.

- _(Recordándolo mejor, Tobi supera en locura a Itachi. Mi primo es bipolar. Algo me dice que algo anda mal en el gen Uchiha.)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo más la frente de negro.

Itachi temeroso y temblando como gelatina alza la mano. Mostrándose más cohibido cuando la mirada de Tobi se poso en él.

- Habla basura. –ordena de forma espeluznante que le pone los pelos de gallina a todos, menos a Sasuke, él ya nació con ese look.

- Tobi-sama, compre uniformes para atraer a mas clientes… ¿podríamos hacer un desfile para que los veas y les des el visto bueno? –pregunta temeroso porque eso desate la furia de su bipolar primo, él bien sabe que es de temer.

- ¿Uniformes? –Luka, Pain, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara y Konan que conocen bien a Itachi se miran entre si teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Tobi quiere verlos modelar! –exclama emocionado y regresando a su modo aniñado el Uchiha bipolar.

Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros alzaron sus brazos emocionados, mientras que a los demás se les sombreo la frente de negro, lamentando estar ahí.

- Bien Tobi, tu serás el presentador. –Itachi se pone de pie y se acerca a su primo.

- Tobi tratara de ser buen presentador. –un aura brillante rodea al chico bueno.

- ¡Esa es la actitud Tobi! –Itachi esta por palmearle el hombro al buen chico, pero se detiene dejando su mano en el aire al ver la mirada de psicópata que Tobi le dirigió. – _(Olvide que odia que lo toquen)_ –el rostro se le puso azul a Itachi ante el miedo que sintió porque estuvo apunto de tocar al buen chico. –Bueno, primero los chicos modelaremos, así que chicas estén listas para el espectáculo. –dice galante, volteando hacia las chicas.

Itachi usando su súper velocidad toma Sasuke de las solapas y se lo lleva, Suigetsu tomo a Pain, Sasori a Gaara y Deidara al pobre de Sebastián que no sabia que iba a ser también victima de esos locos.

* * *

><p>Tobi acomodo tres mesas simulando un escenario frente a la entrada que es cubierta por unas cortinas, simulando el vestidor. El buen chico esta parado al pie del simulado escenario e hincadas frente al escenario están las chicas, que miran hacia el escenario de cierta forma con curiosidad.<p>

Tobi ha tomado un cucharon que será el micrófono de la ocasión.

- Tobi probando. –llama al micrófono como si este fuera uno de verdad y estuviera probando el sonido, haciendo que a las chicas les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –El primero en modelar será Uchiha Sasuke, va en primero de preparatoria. Ama las motocicletas y los videojuegos. –Recita de forma aniñada, leyendo la hoja que Itachi le dio para que los presentara, y sinceramente Amelia esta sorprendida de que ese loco sepa leer. –Es un nerdote de primera y esta tan feo como el tío Fugaku.

Sakura entrecierra la mirada, teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente por como ese loco llamo a su amigo. Mientras que a las demás chicas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sasuke entra a la pasarela teniendo cara de pocas pulgas y con ganas de matar a Tobi, o al menos tomar su cuellecito entre sus manos y apretarlos hasta que oiga sus huesos tronar.

El pelinegro no lleva playera, dejando ver sus brazos marcados, pero no al grado de verse exagerados, su espalda ancha y abdomen marcado. Solo un bermuda color azul, que tiene los dibujos de varios abanicos de color rojo y blanco.

Konan, Sakura y Amelia se sonrojaron y no pudieron evitar comerse con la mirada el cuerpo del pelinegro, que aunque siga llevando las gafas de nerd y lleve frenillos, digamos que con ese cuerpo uno lo que menos le ve es la cara.

- _(Ya veo porque es hermano de Itachi)_ –Konan se limpia rápidamente la sangre que salió de su nariz.

- _(En momentos así uno se da cuenta de las buenas cosas que hay en la vida)_ –Amelia sonríe de forma torcida, escaneando con la mirada el cuerpo del pelinegro.

- _(¡Santa madre de Dios!... Sasuke-kun escondía ese cuerpo)_ –Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos, casi se le salen de sus cuencas ante la impresión, ya que nunca había visto a su amigo así, y eso que lo conoce desde pañales, además la chica ha llevado una mano a su rostro, tapando su nariz para que no se vea el derrame nasal que esta teniendo.

- Esto deber ser el resultado de tanto año practicando Karate en el dojo de su familia. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Sasuke-kun practica Karate! –exclama Sakura recordándolo y aunque siempre lo supo, no se imagino que el Karate le diera tan buenos resultados a su amigo.

Mientras camina por la pasarela, Sasuke mira hacia donde esta Sakura, notando que lo mira sorprendida y teniendo un sonrojo en las mejillas, por lo que se puso nervioso y casi trompiza, pero para su buena suerte no cayo.

- No pareces muy sorprendida al haber visto lo que ese chico esconde bajo sus ropas de abuelo. –Amelia mira curiosa a su hermana, haciendo que Konan y Sakura la miren curiosas.

- Lo veo sin camisa todas las noches… aunque admito que me sorprendí cuando lo vi sin ella la primera vez. –dice despreocupada.

Konan alza ambas cejas al ver el aura asesina que rodeo a Sakura y además notar que intenta matar con la mirada a Luka.

- Interesante… te gustan los chicos ñoños. –Amelia se soba la barbilla pensativa, pareciéndole interesante ese dato, sintiendo que así conoce más de su hermana.

Konan en verdad se asusto, el aura de Sakura aumento al triple de tamaño y la verdad si las miradas pudieran matar, Luka ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

En cuanto Luka no dijo nada para negarlo porque noto los celos de Sakura, y le parece interesante dejar que se crea o se invente cosas del porque ha visto sin camisa a Sasuke.

Sasuke salta del escenario y se sienta alado de Luka, sintiéndose algo cohibido, sino se sentó alado de Sakura es porque se siente avergonzado y nervioso.

El que el pelinegro se sentara alado de Luka hizo aumentar los celos de la peli-rosa, que furiosa voltea su rostro a un lado a la vez que bufa, detalle que no paso desapercibido para ninguno e hizo sentir mal a Sasuke, pensando que hizo algo para que ella se enojara.

- _(Interesante reacción)_ –Amelia mira de reojo a Sakura, luego a Sasuke y para finalizar a Luka que mira tranquila hacia el escenario.

- ¡El siguiente es Hozuki Suigetsu! ¡Está en primero de preparatoria, es el más pequeño de los sexy boys y posible sucesor de Uchiha Itachi! ¡Sera quien posiblemente siga con el legado sexy boys cuando todos ellos se gradúen! –exclama con entusiasmo el buen chico tomándose muy enserio su papel de presentador.

Suigetsu sale al escenario con su caminar elegante y sensual, sus tantos ensayos en caminados con los sexy boys dan resultados y él lo esta demostrando, además que tiene una expresión principesca.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver ese bien marcado cuerpo del peli-blanco, además que el canijo es atractivo.

Suigetsu solo lleva puesto un bermuda morado, tampoco lleva playera dejando ver sus bien marcados brazos, tiene cuerpo delgado, pero con músculos marcados.

- _(Tengo que admitir que los amigos de Mitzy por muy idiotas que estén tienen un cuerpo y físico de infarto)_ –Amelia sonríe de forma picara, ya no se le hace tan mala idea el haber aceptado ir ahí, aunque la verdad pronto se retractara de eso.

Sin borrar su sonrisa coqueta, el peliblanco se detiene al final del escenario, se voltea y se inclina un poco alzando sus pompas hacia donde están Konan y Amelia, que sin pensarlo dos veces le nalguearon una cada una, haciendo sonreír divertido al peliblanco.

- _(Que envidia… digo, mi hermana es una pervertida)_ –Luka llora internamente, mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Sakura mira con envidia a esas dos, ella también quería nalguear, mientras que Sasuke mira a esas dos como un par de pervertidas enfermas.

Del otro lado de las cortinas se ve a Itachi, Sasori y Deidara haciendo todo lo posible por detener a Pain que tiene aura asesina y expresión de asesino queriéndose lanzar hacia Suigetsu para matarlo por andar sonsacando a su mujer.

En cuanto Suigetsu salto del escenario y se sentó alado de Sasuke, sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

- ¡El siguiente es Haruno Gaara! ¡Va en tercer año de preparatoria y según fuentes muy certeras como Ita-chan puso aquí, tiene fetiche por los osos de felpa!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! –grita furioso Gaara saliendo de la pasarela.

El pelirrojo lleva puesto un bermuda de color verde olivo, no lleva playera dejando al descubierto su cuadrado torso, ancha espalda y musculosos brazos, no al grado de verse exagerado, pero si muy provocativo.

Konan y Amelia marcaron nuevamente su expresión de pervertidas, el pelirrojo es sexy y enojado se ve aun más. En cuanto Luka, callo desmayada, teniendo un intenso derrame nasal, el ver a Gaara así fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

- ¡Mitzy! –exclama Amelia, volteando hacia su hermana que se desangra.

- ¡Luka! –Gaara se baja de un brinco al escenario llegando hacia donde esta su amiga, preocupado se pone de rodillas y la alza tomándola de los hombros. –¡Oe Luka! –exclama agitándola, mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

Amelia al verlo alza ambas cejas extrañada ante su reacción. Sakura se soba la barbilla mostrándose pensativa. Konan y Sasuke alzan ambas cejas, para después sonreír de forma enigmática. En cuanto Suigetsu rodo los ojos con cierto fastidio porque el pelirrojo sea tan obvio, aun así no se de cuenta de nada.

Luka abre los ojos topándose con la cara de Gaara muy cerca de la de ella, por la que se vuelve a desmayar teniendo el derrame mas intenso.

- ¡Luka! –exclama más preocupado Gaara.

- ¡Solo lo empeoras! –Amelia molesta lo aleja de su hermana empujándolo, por lo que Gaara cae de sentón al suelo, fulminándola con la mirada, mas la pelinegra lo ignoro, esta más ocupada palmeándole las mejillas a su hermana para que reaccione.

Atrás de las cortinas Itachi y dos de sus mosqueteros sonríen de forma insinuante, mientras retienen aun a Pain que no a olvidado el coraje y sigue queriéndose zafar para hacer sebiche de atún.

* * *

><p>Ya pasando el incidente y con Luka consiente nuevamente, se ve a esta de rodillas alado de Gaara que la mira de reojo aun algo preocupado, mientras que la peli-gris tiene expresión de padecer de retraso mental mientras tiene algodón dentro de los orificio de su nariz para detener el sangrado.<p>

- ¡El siguiente es Yamanaka Deidara! ¡Va en tercer año de preparatoria y veremos como luce su traje de baño que hace juego con el parche que tapa el lugar donde debería tener el ojo que Gaara-san le saco!

Amelia, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Sakura miran sorprendidos al pelirrojo, como preguntándole si es verdad, mas Gaara silba, mirando el techo haciéndose pendejo, confirmándoles a los demás que si le saco el ojo al pobre rubio.

Sale Deidara al escenario vistiendo un bermuda café con flores rojas, haciéndole juego al parche en su ojo. El rubio se deja caer de rodillas, deslizándose con estar por todo el escenario, al llegar al final de este mueve su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se ondee a todo estilo el príncipe Encantador de Sherk.

- ¡No me culpen por ser hermoso! –Deidara sonríe coqueto para después guiñarles su único ojo al público.

Konan y Amelia admitieron que el chico esta sexy, pero esa larga cabellera lo hace parecer nena, así que no es su tipo. Suigetsu y Luka le levantan el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación. A los demás se les sombreo la frente de negro.

Deidara les sonríe divertido, para después ponerse de pie y bajar de un salto del escenario, para tomar asiento y dejar que los demás salgan.

- ¡Y ahora con ustedes Yahiko, alias Pain! ¡va en tercer año de preparatoria y tiene fetiche por las fotos de su novia desnuda!

Itachi y Sasori que sostenía a Pain lo sueltan, y nada mas se ve pasar por el escenario una mancha anaranjada que va directo a Suigetsu, al cual toma del cuello y lo comienza ahorcar.

La sensualidad del chico aun en estado psicópata es palpable, lleva puesto un bermuda anaranjado con nubes negras y no lleva playera dejando ver su escultural y sexy cuerpo.

Mientras el peli-naranja ahorca al pobre Suigetsu que se le sale el alma por la boca, Deidara y Konan intentan quitárselo de encima antes de que lo mate, y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Pain piensa en tu futuro, si lo matas te meterán a la cárcel. –dice con seriedad Luka a la cual se le oye la voz gangosa a causa del rollo que tiene en los orificios de su nariz.

Pain lo pensó y llego a la conclusión que tiene razón, aun es muy joven para que lo metan a la cárcel, así que lo soltó. El pobre de Suigetsu toma grandes bocadas de aire pareciendo pescado fuera del agua mientras Konan y Deidara suspiran aliviados. Gaara y Sasuke se lamentan porque no lo haya matado.

- _(Sinceramente dan miedo los amigos de mi hermano/a)_ –Sakura y Amelia miran a los sexy boys que salieron como los locos que son.

- ¡Ya que Pain dejo sus intentos de asesinado, continuemos con el siguiente! –exclama emocionado Tobi, como si no hubiera sido testigo de un casi asesinato en el restaurante de él y su hermano mayor. – ¡Con ustedes Akatsuma Sasori que va en tercer año de preparatoria y le gusta coleccionar muñecas inflables!

Sasori sale al escenario, caminando por este con toda sensualidad como todo un modelo. Su bermuda es de color rojo, no lleva playera dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, que sencillamente hace que una al verlo quiera hacer toda clase de perversiones con él.

El pelirrojo llega al final del escenario, y de quien sabe donde saca una botella de agua, que se la echa encima de su cabeza haciendo que le empape el cabello y las gotas resbalen por su cuerpo, haciendo que una desee ser una de esas gotas. Después el pelirrojo agita su cabeza con sensualidad salpicando al público.

Konan, Sakura y Amelia sintieron como si les echaran agua vendita, incluso se acercan más para que el agua las moje todo lo que pueda.

- _(¡Ay Diosito Santo! No cabe duda que los pelirrojos son mi debilidad) –_los algodones que detenían el sangrado de Luka salen disparados debido al nuevo chorro de sangre que salió a propulsión, Tobi se tuvo que agachar para esquivarlos.

Deidara y Suigetsu alzan el pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiñan un ojo a Sasori en son de aprobación mientras Pain, Gaara y Sasuke lo fulminan con la mirada por ver que el maldito pelirrojo les anda alborotando la hormona a las femeninas.

- No me odien por ser hermoso. –Sasori se hace el cabello hacia atrás con sensualidad.

- Si, bueno, ya mucho show. –Tobi avienta a Sasori haciendo que caiga de hocico del escenario.

Sasuke, Pain y Gaara sienten que ya aman a Tobi por lo que hizo. Suigetsu y Deidara hacen una mueca de dolor porque el pelirrojo se dio duro en su carita. Y las chicas se les calman los calores.

- ¡Ahora el siguiente es Sebastián, del cual no se sabe nada más que es el mayordomo de Amelia!

Del escenario sale el apuesto y madurito Sebastián solo vistiendo un bermuda gris dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. El mayordomo camina con tranquilidad por el escenario siendo rodeado por esa aura de misterio y a la vez sensualidad.

- _(¿Todo eso tengo como mayordomo?)_ –Amelia pone una expresión de pervertida que le hace competencia a un viejo rabo verde viendo pornografía, tiene presente que no vera a su mayordomo con los mismos ojos.

- _(Bien dicen que los maduritos son los mas sabrosos)_ –Luka tiene la misma expresión de pervertida que su hermana, y las otras dos chicas no se quedan atrás, están igual o peores.

Pain, Gaara y Sasuke miran con ojos entrecerrados a las chicas, para después fulminar con la mirada al pobre de Sebastián, culpándolo de ponerlas así. Mientras que el mayordomo de lo más tranquilo salta del escenario y se pone atrás de Amelia, regresando a su postura de guarura, y las chicas no pueden evitar mirarlo de reojo.

- ¡Para finalizar aquí viene el chico más cool…! –Tobi pasa su mirada por la hoja que Itachi le entrego para presentarlos, y la hace bolita al notar que en la presentación del Uchiha vienen puros halagos, para después tirarla de forma despectiva hacia atrás. – ¡Con ustedes Uchiha Itachi, el Uchiha que mojaba la cama hasta los doce años!

Sasuke, Gaara, Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori no se contuvieron las ganas de soltar la carcajada. Las chicas se taparon la boca para no soltarla, mientras que Pain y Sebastián sonríen burlones.

- ¡Lee bien Tobi, eso no decía! –grita molesto Itachi, saliendo al escenario, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas porque su primo revele ese echo vergonzoso de su pasado. –No dejare que esto opaque mi entrada. –dice con firmeza para si mismo.

El Uchiha comienza a caminar con sensualidad por la pasarela, teniendo esa expresión principesca que le saca suspiros a cuanta femenina lo vea. El pelinegro lleva puesto solo un bermuda color negro con varios abanicos rojos con blanco adornándolo.

Itachi se detiene en medio del escenario y se hace el cabello hacia atrás con sensualidad.

Sakura y Konan se sonrojan mirándolo soñadoras, no pueden evitarlo; el canijo puede ser un maldito manipulador idiota, pero es sexy.

Amelia lo mira de forma pervertida, devorándose su cuerpo con la mirada. Luka alza ambas cejas, Gaara le ha tapado los ojos privándola de una buena imagen, y Pain se lamento por no haber echo lo mismo con Konan, pero pensando que es mejor tarde que nunca se los tapo ahora, deprimiéndola por no seguir deleitándose con la mirada.

- No soy apto para cardiacas. –dice coqueto, sonriendo de forma torcida.

Fue todo lo que resistió Sakura, que se desmayo y Sasuke la sostuvo antes que cayera mientras fulmina con la mirada a su hermano que le sonríe de forma socarrona.

Itachi quita toda mueca de genialidad y una de estúpido pervertido la remplaza.

- ¡Ahora siguen las chicas! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡Si! –gritan emocionados sus tres mosqueteros y Tobi.

* * *

><p>Ahora son los chicos los que están hincados frente al escenario, todos ansiosos aunque unos los demuestran más que otros.<p>

Tobi que sigue con su papel de presentador sigue en el mismo lugar, tomando en una mano su micrófono simulado y en la otra la nueva hoja que Itachi le dio para que presente a las chicas.

- ¡Caballeros, ahora es el turno de las femeninas!

- ¡Oh si! –exclaman con emoción Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros, para después silbar.

- ¡La primera en salir es la hermosa Konan! ¡E Ita-chan aclara que sino quieren que Pain los mate mejor tápense los ojos!

Al instante todos que no fueran Pain se tapan los ojos, los sexy boys porque lo conocen y saben que celoso da mas miedo que Itachi cuando le llaman carcacha a su cafetera, que Gaara cuando cela a Sakura o Luka, que Luka cuando le quitan su comida, que la señora Haruno cuando se enoja, etc.

Sasuke y Sebastián que no saben eso igual se taparon los ojos, si los demás lo hicieron es por algo y la verdad ya vieron un poco del Pain celoso, y no quieren provocarlo.

Al escenario sale Konan que le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a todos tapándose los ojos, menos a su novio que sonríe satisfecho, pero su expresión es remplazada por una pervertida al ver a su novia.

La peli-azul lleva puesto un bikini de dos piezas, la de arriba es una especie de sostén que se amarra con unos hilos del cuello, la de abajo una especie de bragas sexys, es de color azul como su cabello. Y encima de las bragas tiene una pequeñísima falda blanca de holanes que apenas y le llega a mediación de los glúteos.

La peli-azul se encoge de hombros y sintiéndose modelo camina con sensualidad por el escenario.

- _(Ya quiero que esta payasada de pasarela termine para quitarle esa ropa con los dientes)_ –hilillos de sangre salen por la nariz de Pain al imaginarse toda clase de perversiones que le hará a su novia mas de rato.

Konan llego al final del escenario, le sonrió coqueta a su novio para después saltar cayendo en sus brazos, estampando sus labios en los de él en un apasionado beso que el peli-naranja respondió gustoso.

- ¡Uyyy…! –buchean los cuatro idiotas que se destaparon los ojos.

Pain y Konan rompen el beso rápidamente, la peli-azul se sonroja toda mientras que Pain voltea su rostro a un lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.

- ¡La siguiente chica tiene una mirada de hielo, sonrisa matadora, desprende sensualidad y elegancia, con ustedes Amelia Friedrick!

Amelia sale al escenario, su traje de baño consiste en un bikini de dos piezas, es parecido al de Konan, solo que el de ella es de color celeste, también lleva esa es de color azul pequeñísima falda blanca de holanes que apenas y le llega a mediación de los glúteos.

La chica camina con la sensualidad y elegancia que la caracteriza haciendo que el cuarteto de Idiotas tengan un intenso derrame nasal, expresión de pervertidos y baba escurriéndoles de la boca.

Pain tiene los ojos cerrados ya que Konan le dio un zape por haber mirado de forma morbosa a la chica. Gaara tiene las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Sasuke, después de todos son hombres y la chica es hermosa y sexy.

Amelia llega al final del escenario, extiende su mano y al instante ya esta Sebastián frente a ella, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a bajar con elegancia.

- ¡La siguiente chica desprende sensualidad sin ser consiente, tiene una mirada tierna al igual que su carácter, la peli-rosa exótica y consentida de los sexy boys: Haruno Sakura!

Sasuke se muestra ansioso, y tiene un intenso derrame nasal cuando Sakura sale mostrando su bikini de dos piezas, parecido al de las dos chicas anteriores, solo que el de ella es de color rojo, también lleva esa es de color azul pequeñísima falda blanca de holanes que apenas y le llega a mediación de los glúteos.

Sakura camina con normalidad por el escenario, aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que la hace ver más provocativa.

Gaara fulmina con la mirada a todos los varones por estar viendo a su hermanita como si fuera un suculento trozo de carne, el único que se salva de su mirada es Pain que ni ha abierto los ojos por miedo a que su novia se enoje más y entonces no la deje tocarla, y adiós fantasía de quitarle el bikini con los dientes.

Sakura sonrío como solo ella lo hace, esa sonrisa que le saco un suspiro soñador a Sasuke, para después saltar del escenario.

- ¡Por ultimo, pero no menos importante; la chica más tragona, huevona, poco femenina, poco habladora, pero eso si, con una sensualidad y hermosura innata: Hatake Luka!

Todos, hasta las mujeres están ansiosos por verla, tenían curiosidad, y Amelia esta incluida, ya que ella conoce a su hermana como chica cuando vivían juntas, eso fue hace tres años.

El suspenso es papable y todos sienten eternos los segundos que pasan debido a la curiosidad que sientes, pero a todos se les forman los ojos en punto al ver a Luka salir vistiendo un bermuda color beige con dibujos de trompos que le queda flojo, es tanto lo flojo que le queda que se los sostiene con las manos para que no se le caiga, y en la parte de arriba no lleva nada puesto mas que las vendas que para fajar su pecho

- ¡¿Qué haces con el traje de baño de Tobi? –exclama horrorizado Itachi.

- Fue la bolsa que me diste. –se defiende despreocupada.

Todos voltean hacia Tobi viendo que este saca de la bolsa que le dieron la parte de arriba de un bikini de color morado haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

Itachi salta al escenario y carga a Luka como si fuera costal de papas, para con una de sus manos tomar a Tobi de la playera, para luego correr hacia los "camerinos" ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

* * *

><p>Después de unos segundos, con el micrófono simulado de manos esta Itachi en el lugar donde estaba antes Tobi.<p>

- ¡Chicos, con ustedes el bipolar de la familia: Uchiha Tobi!

Al escenario sale Tobi usando el traje de bajo que segundos antes traía Luka, el buen chico llega al final del escenario.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –dice con la voz más inocente y tierna que todos hayan escuchado.

- ¡Ternurita! –exclaman conmovidas Sakura y Konan.

Sasori, Suigetsu, Itachi y Deidara se anotan mentalmente el buen movimiento del chico bueno para ganar chicas, mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ya que le dimos tiempo para cambiarse, ahora si con ustedes Lukita!

Luka sale al escenario vistiendo un bikini parecido al de las demás chicas, solo que el de ella es color morado, y tiene también esa pequeña falda que apenas tapa medio glúteo.

Sin la gorra puesta deja ver mejor su rostro y sus facciones. La chica camina con flojera, aun así desprende sensualidad, y mantiene su mirada aburrida que sigue provocando misterio.

Gaara al igual que los demás tienen los ojos muy abiertos, están levemente sonrojados y tienen un leve derrame nasal, aunque el oji-verde la mira embobado.

- Me gustan las bubis grandes, pero ya empiezan a gustarme los senos pequeños. –dice como pervertido Suigersu. Sasori y Deidara asintieron dándole la razón teniendo la misma expresión que el pali-blanco.

Gaara frunce el entrecejo, saliendo de bobolandia, rápidamente se pone de pie y salta hacia el escenario, tapando de forma disimulada a Luka de la mirada de sus pervertidos amigos haciendo que algunos alcen una ceja extrañados y otros sonrían insinuantes.

- Ya esta bien de payasadas. Limpiemos este lugar de una vez y dejémonos de juegos. –dice con firmeza, para después voltear hacia Luka. –Y tú quítate el uniforme, eres muy torpe y lo terminaran ensuciando. –ordena con frialdad.

Luka alza una ceja, mirándolo sin entender por su actitud ni mucho menos al verlo enojado haciendo que Itachi niegue divertido porque su amiga sea tan densa para notar esas cosas cuando se trata de ella, ya que con los demás es la primera en darse cuenta de lo que significan las reacciones.

- _(Interesante… así que a ese chico siente mas que una amistad hacia Mitzy)_ –Amelia lo mira de forma analítica.

**Continuará**

**es enserio, si va a ver pasarelas asi en un trabajo de verano me ire consiguiendo uno aprovechano ke stamos en verano XD**

**envidio a esas cuatro, se echaron un muy buen taco de ojo jajajajaj**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	18. Una declaración egoísta

**Una declaración egoísta **

_Se ve a Luka sentado en una especie de acantilado, mirando con tranquilidad el mar. Se le ve relajada y su cabello se ondea ante la refrescante brisa. El cielo se ve anaranjado como clara muestra del atardecer._

_La peli-gris lleva puesto un bermuda masculino, una playera holgada de color roja y una gorra del mismo color._

_La chica cierra los ojos, sintiendo la brisa del mar._

- _¿Para que me citaste aquí?_

_Al oír la voz de su hermana, Luka baja la vista viendo que abajo, parados en la arena, muy cerca de la orilla del mar está Amelia parada frente a Gaara. Ambos llevan puesto ese uniforme que Itachi les obligo usar._

- _(¿Desde cuando esos dos se hablan al grado de citarse en algún lado?) –Luka alza ambas cejas mostrándose extrañada._

- _Así es… te cite aquí porque…_

_Luka puede ver desde ahí como los ojos de su amigo muestran seriedad a la vez decisión._

- _Porque quería decirte que me gustas._

_Luka ensancho los ojos justo en el momento que sintió su corazón aprisionarse, la peor que cosa que puede ver después de ver a Gaara acostarse con otras es ver y oír que el pelirrojo le dice esas palabras a su hermana menor._

_Luka pudo notar como Amelia ensancha los ojos sorprendida, para después relajar su expresión y sonreír de forma torcida._

- _Tú también me gustas._

_Luka sintió con corazón oprimirse más, quería voltear e irse de ahí, no seguir viendo pero no se podía mover. Vio como esos dos se toman de las manos y se acercan, poco a poco van acercando sus rostros dispuestos a besar los labios del otro._

Luka esta acostada boca arriba en un futon, a su lado esta acostada sobre otro Amelia, luego Sakura y al final Konan.

La peli-gris abre los ojos de golpe topándose con la oscuridad de la habitación.

- _(¿Un sueño?... no, eso no fue un sueño, fue una pesadilla. _–la peli-gris voltea todo su cuerpo a un lado topándose con el rostro tranquilo de su hermana que duerme de lado hacia ella. – _¿Por qué soñé eso?)_ –Luka se le queda viendo con tranquilidad al rostro de Amelia, estira su mano rosando con sus dedos la mejilla de ella.

* * *

><p>Es un lindo día en el que los sexy boys y compañía están trabajando en el restaurante que Tobi y su hermano tienen en la playa.<p>

Sobra mencionar que el restaurante esta lleno de mujeres que miran soñadoras a los nuevos y sexy meceros, y también hay muchos varones que miran de forma pervertida a las sexy mecerás que este verano tiene el restaurante.

Ya saben como es esto, uno llega al restaurante y corre la voz de que hay sexy camareras o meceros y es así como todos van llegando para comprobarlo.

Se aclara que ahora los sexy boys y compañía encima del uniforme que Itachi les impuso llevan puesto un delantal que de cierta manera los hace ver más sexys de ser posible, aunque eso va más para las chicas.

Se ve a Gaara parado frente una mesa donde están sentadas tres chicas mirándolo embobadas, incluso baba les sale de la comisura de sus labios y tienen pedazos de servilleta en los orificios de la nariz para detener el sangrado. El pelirrojo esta de lo más tranquilo anotando en una libreta la orden de esas tres chicas.

- Les repito su orden: serán dos coópteles de camarones y una orden de sebiche combinado. –el pelirrojo lee con esa voz ronca y sexy la orden de las chicas que tiene apuntada en la libreta, ignorando completamente que las chicas están teniendo un orgasmo al oír su sexy vos, es que todo en los sexy boys es sexy, he ahí el nombre. – ¿Desean pedir el postre ahorita o después? –Gaara alza la mirada de la libreta hacia ellas y alza el lugar donde debería tener cejas al ver a las tres femeninas con expresión de haber tocado el cielo con los dedos.

- Lo pediremos después. –dice la tres con voz orgásmica.

- Mesero, tráigame otro raspado.

Gaara voltea ante el pedido que viene de la mesa de atrás y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Amelia de lo más nice sentada mientras se termina un raspado. El pelirrojo se acerca a la mesa de ella mirándola incrédulo.

- Creí que los descansos iban a empezar en dos horas.

- Y así será según el idiota que tenemos por jefe. –dice despreocupada la pelinegra.

- ¿Entonces porque estas descansando? –Gaara entrecierra más la mirada.

- No estoy descansando. –Gaara la mira molesto porque esa chica rica intente hacerlo pasar por pendejo. –Mira, ahí estoy trabajando. –la pelinegra apunta hacia cierta dirección, haciendo que el pelirrojo voltee viendo a Sebastián atendiendo una mesa.

- Ese es tu mayordomo. –Gaara regresa su mirada hacia ella mostrando incredulidad en sus ojos.

- ¿Y? Si trabaja Sebastián es como si trabajara yo. Por eso lo traje, para que haga las cosas que no quiero hacer… ¡ah! Y para que me atienda también, pero ahorita esta ocupado, así que atiéndeme tú y tráeme otro de estos raspados que están deliciosos. –dice de forma despectiva, extendiendo la copa donde tenia su raspado hacia él.

Al pelirrojo se le sombreo la frente de negro, comenzaba a caerle mal esa chica.

- ¡Oh! Mitzy tanto como hombre como mujer sigue siendo atrayente para quien la ve. –Dice con tranquilidad Amelia.

Gaara mira hacia donde la pelinegra esta mirando topándose con la imagen de su amiga atendiendo una mesa donde hay cuatro varones, los cuatro la miran como idiotas enamorados mientras ella se rasca la nuca mostrando aburrimiento en sus facciones.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo y apretó con fuerza la pluma y libreta que sostiene en sus manos.

- Y a ella sigue pareciéndole indiferente eso. –Amelia se soba la barbilla pensativa. – No sé si se da cuanta que eso la hace más atrayente. –la pelinegra regresa su mirada a Gaara justo en el momento que este por la fuerza que empleo al apretar sus puños quiebra el bolígrafo.

Amelia mira sorprendida la mano manchada de tinta del pelirrojo para después alzar su mirada y alza ambas cejas al verlo con expresión sombría y en la mirada reflejando ganas de matar.

- Sino quieres que Mitzy lo note deberías dejar de ser tan obvio. –Amelia roda los ojos con cierto fastidio.

- ¿De que hablas? –pregunta tétrico Gaara, dirigiendo su mirada asesina hacia ella.

- De tus celos hacia Mitzy. –Gaara se sonrojo al verse tan obvio con sus celos. –Es un milagro que alguien tan observadora como ella no se haya dado cuenta que gustas de ella, pero no tentes tu suerte. –el pelirrojo se sonrojo más porque de a pensar eso por sus celos. –O tal vez ya se dio cuenta, y se esta divirtiendo a costa de eso. –la pelinegra se soba la barbilla pensativa, viéndole mas probable a esa teoría.

- No digas tonterías, Luka no me gusta, solo es mi amiga. –dice con firmeza el pelirrojo, pero aun con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

- No tienes que negarlo conmigo, no soy chismosa y no diré nada. –dice indiferente.

- No lo niego, solo digo la verdad. Admito que Luka es muy hermosa y atrayente, pero no me gusta. Es mi amiga. –dice con mas firmeza.

- Sino te gusta ¿por qué siempre la andas mirando y estas al pendiente de ella?

- Eso es obvio, porque Luka es muy despistada y algo torpe, sino estoy al pendiente de ella terminaran violándola tanto chicas como chicos o incluso matándose con sus torpezas. –aclara con obviedad. –Incluso cuando pensaba que era chico andaba al pendiente de ella por eso. –Amelia alza ambas cejas y lo mira de forma analítica no sabiendo si miente para zafarse o dice la verdad.

- ¿Por qué la celas?

- Soy celoso por naturaleza, suelo ser posesivo con todo lo que me importa. –Gaara agita una mano restándole importancia y a la pelinegra le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca porque admita eso con tanta tranquilidad. –Soy celoso con mi familia, y con Luka porque es mi amiga, incluso cuando pensaba que era chico me mostraba celoso con ella. –dice indiferente, ya aceptando ese echo, el saber que es chica ya no le resulta tan vergonzoso celarla.

- ¿Eres celoso con tus demás amigos?

- No, que asco celarlos. –dice asqueado.

- _(Este idiota se cree sus propias pendejadas. –_Amelia ensancha los ojos sorprendida, notando porque habla con tanta seguridad pues ni el mismo se da cuenta de lo que siente. –_Lo creía un poco mas listo que el idiota líder del grupito, pero tal parece que es mas estúpido)_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la frente de al pelinegra que mira incrédula al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>- Y tenemos un yate hermoso en esta playa. No sé, tal vez te gustaría verlo y yo con gu…<p>

Luka se contuvo las ganas de bostezar, ya aburrida de los ligues de los chicos de esa mesa que siguen presumiendo que son los riquillos de la zona para salir con ella y no le piden su orden por estar parloteando.

En eso su mirada se poso donde está Gaara, viéndolo alado de la mesa donde Amelia se relaja mientras Sebastián hace su trabajo, y su entrecejo se frunció recordando ese sueño que tuvo.

- _(Solo estoy exagerando las cosas. Ese sueño no significa nada más que una loca jugada de mi cerebro. Es imposible que pase eso, siendo que apenas se conocen, además se que ninguno es del gusto del otro. Y si ahorita se están hablando es porque seguro Amelia lo vio cerca y le ordeno que la atienda.)_ –Luka intento calmarse, pero aun sentía ese retorcijón que crean los celos en el estomago.

- En el yate te podría llevar a la parte más hermosa de esta playa y enton…

- ¿Comerán algo o no? –pregunta cortante Luka, mirándolos con frialdad.

Los chicos asintieron teniendo sensaciones contrariadas, por un lado se les hizo sexy esa mirada y por el otro les dio miedo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esta lavando los platos, la verdad escogió hacer esa tarea, entre mas alejado este de su hermano y sus locos amigos mejor para él, además no sabe si se puede contener al ver como la bola de pervertidos de haya afuera ve a su amiga.<p>

- Llevas toda la mañana lavando platos Sasuke-kun, si quieres te remplazo. –el pelinegro voltea viendo a su amiga sosteniendo una bandeja con platos sucios, sonriéndole amigable.

- Prefiero lavar platos que atender idiotas. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente, como solo a ella le sonríe.

- Entonces te ayudare, son muchos platos para ti solo, además ya no aguanto a los pervertidos haya afuera. –dice divertida, colocándose a su lado, ante el poco espacio quedan hombro con hombro haciendo que el pelinegro se estremezca como siempre le pasa cuando su piel tiene contacto con la de ella.

- _(Estas vacaciones van mejorando) –_Sasuke sonrío internamente al ver que la fortuna le esta sonriendo ahora.

Sasuke se pone a tallar los platos para después pasárselos a Sakura para que los enjuague.

- Te estas llevando muy bien con Luka-ku… con Luka. –se corrige rápidamente, aun le cuesta trabajo desacostumbrarse a ponerle el Kun al nombre de Luka.

- _(¿En verdad doy esa impresión?)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Lo normal. –dice con algo de cansancio.

- Supe que después de comer en mi casa y pasarse la tarde ahí, se va a cenar a tu casa y se queda un buen rato ahí. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ya sabes que siempre se auto-invita a donde haya comida. –dice con indiferencia, no tomándole mucha importancia y Sakura sonríe de forma forzada. – ¿Ya aclaraste tus sentimientos? ¿Sabes lo que en verdad sentías por ella cuando pensabas que era hombre? –pregunta curioso y a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Me di cuenta que yo intentaba ver en Luka al hombre de mis sueños. Su físico lindo me cautivo cuando pensaba que era chico… pero me di cuenta que Luka aunque aparente ser chico no se parece en nada a la personalidad de mi chico ideal. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- _(¡Sorprendente! Exactamente lo que dijo Luka que le pasaba a Sakura)_ –Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de eso. –Sasuke la mira de reojo notando que ella lo mira de la misma forma, y él le sonríe levemente haciendo que Sakura muestre algo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza, cosa que hizo que apriete con fuerza el plato que sostiene.

- ¿Te alegra? –una sonrisa seca adorna su rostro. – ¿A ti te gusta Luka?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada, mientras su frente se sombrea de negro.

- Bueno… no seria raro que te gustara, ella es una chica muy hermosa, además parecer caerte muy bien. Es la primer mujer con la que veo te relacionas así de bien, aparte de mi. –Sakura aprieta más el plato, sintiendo miedo ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

- Me llevo bien con ella porque en cierta forma me identifico con ella. –dice con indiferencia, refiriéndose que ambos están enamorados de su mejor amigo/a. –Y sé que es hermosa, pero no es mi tipo. –Sakura sintió un gran alivio al oír eso.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sintiéndose más emocionada de lo normal. Y Sasuke simplemente asintió. –Oye Sasuke-kun, nunca he sabido que te guste alguna chica. –dice divertida no notando como su comentario lo tenso. – ¿Te gusta alguien? –Sakura lo mira de reojo.

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso? –pregunta nervioso.

- No sé, me dio curiosidad. –Sakura frunce el entrecejo al ver su reacción, sintiéndose a la vez molesta por esas sensaciones que esta teniendo.

- Cambiemos de tema. –dice rápidamente.

- _(¿Qué le cuesta decir que no hay nadie que le gusta? Al menos que… _–Sakura frunció más el entrecejo, sintiéndose más furiosa ante la sola idea. –_Necesito descubrir quien le gusta)_ –sus ojos mostraron firmeza y a la vez decisión.

* * *

><p>Gaara va a la parte trasera del restaurante, es la hora de su descanso e Itachi le dijo que Luka también se le asigno su descanso a esa hora, así que la anda buscando para comer juntos, según Sasori la vio irse a la parte trasera del restaurante, por esa razón va hacia ese lugar llevando consigo una bandeja de comida.<p>

Al llegar a la parte trasera vio a la peli-gris sentada en la arena, recargando su espalda en la pared, teniendo la mirada perdida al frente mientras sostiene en sus manos un sándwich.

El pelirrojo se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado, ni por el ruido ella noto su presencia, haciendo que se extrañe.

- ¿Luka? –el pelirrojo pasa una de sus manos frente a su rostro haciéndola reaccionar y que voltee a verlo sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? –a Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando como para no notarme? –pregunta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- Estaba pensando en Amelia. –Luka posa su mirada en el sándwich que apenas y tiene una mordida.

- Debe ser algo muy serio como para que no andes devorando ese sándwich mientras piensas.

- Algo así. –dice en un susurro para después darle otra mordida a su sándwich. –Creo que no soy buena hermana mayor, nunca lo he sido. Y a pesar de que tengo la oportunidad ahora de que ella este aquí, no logro acercarme… siento que la conozco y a la vez no, no sé lo que piensa y siente. Me sorprende verla aquí, yo pensé que me odiaba y me quería lo mas lejos de ella, pero si así fuera no me hubiera buscado la otra vez y no estaría aquí, siendo así sé que debo acercarme y mejorar la relación entre nosotras, pero como ya mencione no sé como hacerlo.

- ¿La quieres mucho?

- Si… pero no se como demostrárselo, nunca he sabido como hacerlo. Cuando ella se acercaba a mi no lo aprovechaba, la abandone mucho y no sé como remediar eso… pero no estaba con ella porque no quisiera, sino porque me era mas difícil antes relacionarme… no sé si me entiendas. –Luka lo mira de reojo, notando que él la mira de la misma forma.

- Algo. –Gaara le sonríe levemente. –No te quiebres la cabeza, las cosas se irán dando solas, y la verdad no creo que te odie, al principio pensé eso, pero ahora pienso que mas que nada ella tampoco sabe como acercarse a ti.

- ¿Tú crees? –Gaara asintió.

- Eres un imán Luka, las cosas vienen a ti solas, desde que te conozco las cosas han sido así, solo espera que tu magnetismo atraiga a tu hermana.

- Gaara sino sabes que decir no digas nada, con que me escuches es más que suficiente. –Luka lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Gaara sonríe nervioso al ver que se dio cuenta que solo dijo eso porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Sabes que soy malo para aconsejar. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- El que me escuches es más que suficiente para mí. –Luka le sonríe amigable, por lo que Gaara voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo.

- _(Maldita Luka y malditas su feromonas)_ –piensa molesto por sonrojarse cada que la ve sonreír.

* * *

><p>Itachi esta haciéndose el galán con las chicas que esta atendiendo, más que mesero el canijo parece un host, de hecho se ha sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa y tiene sus brazos sobre los hombros de las sonrojadas chicas que tiene a su lado.<p>

- Así es, las cinco son las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi corta vida. –dice galante haciendo que las chicas suspiren soñadores. –Tengo sed mamacita, dame de tu bebida. –dice mirando a la chica de su derecha.

- ¡Claro Uchiha-sama! –dice soñadora la chica acercándole su limonada a Itachi para que este solo estire la trompa y beba a través del popote.

- Solo llámame Itachi-sama. –dice galante para después estirar las tropas y beber mientras la chica se siente en la gloria ante el privilegio que le dio el pelinegro de cómo llamarla.

Mientras bebe de lo mas tranquilo de la limonada Amelia aparece atrás de él y le da un zape haciendo que el pobre Uchiha casi le traspase la garganta con el popote. Las chicas miran a la pelinegra como una cruel humana que ha osado a golpear al Dios griego que esta tosiendo ante el casi ahogo, mas Amelia las ignora.

- Oye idiota, supe que a Mitzy le dieron descanso y yo ya me canse de tanto trabajar, exijo mi descanso. –dice de forma despectiva.

Itachi la voltea a ver teniendo los ojos llorosos ante su casi ahogo.

- Pero si ni has trabajado, solo te la has pasado sentada comiendo raspados o leyendo libros.

- Y tu solo te la has pasado de mesa en mesa consiguiendo números telefónicos y haciendo que te alaben tus conquistas, así que no te quejes. Por lo menos mi mayordomo esta trabajando y lo que haga él es como si lo hiciera yo, porque yo le pago por su trabajo.

- Le paga tu padre.

- Que para el caso es lo mismo, le paga para que trabaje para mí, y yo le ordene hacer mi trabajo. Agradéceme, porque gracias a mi tienes al mejor mesero de la zona.

Amelia apunta hacia Sebastián haciendo que Itachi voltee viendo como el castaño quita con agilidad el mantel manchado sin que las cosas encima de este se caigan, para después sacudirlo, limpiándolo y luego de un rápido movimiento quitar las cosas sobre la mesa, acomodarla nuevamente con elegancia y rapidez, incluso en medio puso un florero con rosas y la mesa se ve mas elegante de lo que ha visto una mesa, provocando que todos lo miren admirados.

- ¿De donde demonios saco la rosa y el florero? –pregunta impresionado.

- Te digo que Sebastián es muy práctico. Le dio elegancia a esa pobre mesa, y a todas las demás.

Itachi mira las demás mesas comprobando que efectivamente, ahora las mesas de ese sencillo restaurante parecen mesas de un costoso restaurante francés, cosa que todos miran con admiración. Incluso vio en algún rincón a Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu intentando hacer el truco del mantel pero a los tres idiotas todo se les caía.

- Vale, tomate el descanso ahora. –Itachi suspira resignado. –Espero no se enoje Tobi ahora que deje que tres tomen descanso a la vez. –dice para si mismo mostrando temor.

- Yo no entiendo porque el idiota que se autoproclama chico bueno te dejo al mando de nosotros.

- Es que él atiende la cocina junto con Pain, y yo al ser el más calificado me dejo a cargo. –dice con arrogancia haciendo que sus acompañantes lo miren admiradas.

- Bueno, entre idiotas se entiende. –Amelia se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue su camino.

- Oe, no soy idiota. Ya me canse de repetírtelo. –Itachi entrecierra la mirada mirando por donde la pelinegra se aleja, mas esta lo ignoro, sin duda golpe duro para su ego, nadie lo ignora. –Consuélenme chiquitas, mi ego ha sido ultrajado. –dice mártir, volteando hacia ellas con la típica expresión de príncipe acongojado.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Itachi-sama? –preguntan las cinco mirándolo acongojadas.

- Dígame que soy hermoso.

- Es hermoso Itachi-sama, no solo eso, es el hombre más hermoso y perfecto que hemos visto. —dice con adoración, algo parecido como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro.

- Lo sé, pero no es malo que me lo recuerde. –dice con arrogancia. –Sigan preciosas, anímenme más. –Itachi se hace el cabello hacia atrás a todo estilo comercial de champú haciendo que las chicas tengan un orgasmo ahí.

- Oh Itachi-sama es tan perfecto. Por favor denos el honor de posar sus celestiales manos en esto simples cuerpos mortales. –piden con adoración.

- Cuando termine mi turno sin duda lo hare preciosas, se lo tienen merecido, pero esperen a que acabe mi turno que ante todo soy responsable.

- ¡Oh Itachi-sama es tan genial!

- Lo sé, pero sigan, sigan. –Itachi sonríe de forma torcida sintiendo su ego más levantado de lo que estaba.

* * *

><p>Según el sexy pelirrojo le dijo que su hermana esta en la parte trasera del restaurante, así que por eso Amelia se dirige ahí sosteniendo una bandeja de deliciosa y costosa comida que mando a su mayordomo traerle de un buen restaurante y no del mugroso restaurante para el que trabaja.<p>

- Vamos Luka, tienes ya casi dieciocho años y sigues manchándote para comer.

La pelinegra se detiene antes de doblar la esquina y asoma un poco la cabeza viendo a Gaara sentado alado de su hermana que lo mira tranquila.

- ¿Dónde me manche? –pregunta curiosa.

Amelia ve como el pelirrojo suspira con pesadez para después tomar una servilleta la cual llevo a la comisura de los labios de la peli-gris limpiándole la zona como si fuera una niña pequeña.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, no por el solo echo de que su hermana deje que alguien le limpie la boca, sino al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el como desvía la mirada mostrando nerviosismo.

Amelia chasque la lengua y sin mas da media vuelta, regresando por donde vino.

* * *

><p>- Así es chiquitas, como les digo mi vida no es fácil. En este momento sufro una triste fase de mi vida, mi amado automóvil esta en coma. –explica con tristeza y las cinco chicas miran a Itachi acongojadas, sintiendo el sufrimiento de él como el de ellas. –Sé que esta preciosidad no esta echa para trabajos como estos, pero por mi automóvil hago lo q…<p>

Itachi no pudo terminar su frase ya que cierta pelinegra lo tomo de la coleta y se lo llevo arrastrándolo, con sus nalgas formando un camino, incluso la silla se había caído por eso.

- Ahorita regreso, mi empleada quiere hablar algo conmigo mamacitas. Sé que es difícil no tenerme por un solo segundo pero resistan. –dice de lo mas tranquilo, dejándose jalar.

- ¡Lo esperaremos Itachi-sama! –dicen las cinco poniendo una mirada como si estuvieran viendo a su amado partir a la guerra.

* * *

><p>Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke y Sakura que siguen lavando los platos, pero su mirada se centro en el cuarto frio cuando vieron a Amelia entrar a la cocina arrastrando a Itachi que se le ve de lo mas tranquilo, como si sus nalgas no estén limpiando el piso y una loca no le este estirando la coleta. Ambos se adentraron al cuarto frio donde Amelia cerró la puerta por dentro.<p>

- Que aventada es la hermana de Luka. –dice sorprendida Sakura.

- ¿Crees que lo haya metido ahí para…? –Sasuke no puede terminar la frase, sintió unas profundas nauseas de solo pensar que esos dos hagan eso ahí, donde guardan la comida.

- Espero que no, de igual forma ya no comeré nada que saquen de ahí. –a Sakura se le sombreo la cara de verde ante el asco.

- Te apoyo en eso. –dice igual de asqueado Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- Amelia, este es un lugar muy frio para eso, pero si me calientas seguro mi anaconda reaccionara hasta estando a cien grados bajo cero. –dice coqueto Itachi mientras se pone de pie ya que su trasero se ha congelado además la pelinegra ya le soltó la coleta.<p>

Mas el Uchiha quita su expresión divertida, siendo remplazada por una extrañada cuando la chica voltea a verlo de forma tétrica y lo toma de las solapas. Siendo un mortal normal temblaría del miedo, pero él es Uchiha Itachi, alguien que no le teme a nada que no sean los ositos cariñositos… ¡naa! ¡Mentira! En verdad tiene miedo y eso lo muestra su expresión.

- ¿Qué siente Mitzy por ese pelirrojo? –pregunta tétrica.

- ¿Por Sasori? –Itachi le sonríe nervioso.

- No te hagas el idiota, sabes de quien hablo. –pregunta mas molesta y como a Itachi le gusta tentar a la muerte…

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

- No me lo dirá. –dice molesta. –No lo hará, ella nunca ha confiado en mí. –Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Pienso que entre ustedes hay puros malentendidos que por culpa de sus caracteres malinterpretan. –dice resignado y Amelia frunce el entrecejo no sabiendo de que habla. – ¿Por qué te dio por querer saber eso? –cambia de tema sabiendo que no es cosa de él aclarar eso, es cosa entre ellas… además que le resulta divertido esto.

- Había notado que ese pelirrojo esta mas que coladito por Mitzy. Su forma de tratarla, sus celos y como la miran lo delata.

- _(Vaya es buena. Ya veo porque es hermana de Luka, tienen la misma percepción hacia los demás, menos cuando ellas mismas están involucradas)_ –Itachi sonríe internamente.

- Pero pensé que solo es un pobre diablo que cayo en los encantos de Mitzy. Que ella no se fijaría en él más que como un juego si acaso, o solo para saciar su afición a los pelirrojos. Pero ahora vi en ella reacciones que nunca ha tenido con nadie. –la pelinegra aprieta mas el agarre.

- _(¿Celos de hermana?)_ –Itachi se muestra sorprendido al descubrir esa nueva etapa en la chica.

- Mitzy no puede sentir nada por ese pelirrojo, es muy poca cosa para ella. Es un pobretón que no tiene un apellido de renombre, es un simple chico que tiene la fortuna de ser guapo, no se merece para nada tener la atención de Mitzy, mucho menos se merece provocarle reacciones. –ante cada palabra se le ve mas furiosa.

- Estas exagerado. –dice divertido Itachi. –Tienes muy idolatrada a Luka. –dice aun mas divertido, pero en cierta forma sintiendo envida, como quisiera él que Sasukito lo idolatre así, sin duda seria re mono, su mirada se torno soñadora de solo imaginárselo.

- No entiendes. –dice molesta, soltándolo con brusquedad, enojándose consigo misma por decir esas cosas al pelinegro, solo quería sacarle información y ella termino hablando de más. –_(Maldito idiota con aires de grandeza, no entiendo porque van dos veces que termino diciéndole cosas que a nadie le diría)_ –la pelinegra aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- Te entiendo bien. Te enferma que alguien obtenga con facilidad la atención de tu Mitzy, cosa que no has logrado, además que tienes miedo que ella este enamorada porque sientes que te quitaran a tu hermanita ahora que tienes la oportunidad de acercarte a ella. –dice meloso, abrazándose a si mismo y moviendo el cuerpo como si fuera un gusano.

- _(Nadie, nadie ha podido leer atreves de mi, y este maldito idiota con el ego bien subido lo hace con una facilidad que me hace odiarlo)_ –Amelia voltea hacia Itachi mostrando una mirada que al pobre lo congelo en el acto. –Es una perdida de tiempo hablar con descerebrados. –dice tétrica, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto frio.

- ¡Espérame que me dan miedo estos lugares! ¡Son muy feos y fríos para alguien tan hermoso como yo! –exclama rápidamente, corriendo para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Sakura que siguen lavando los platos, dejan de hacerlo al oír la puerta del cuarto frio ser abierta y ven salir a una furiosa Amelia siendo seguida por Itachi que tiene expresión de pendejo.<p>

- No salió muy contenta como para que hayan echo eso. –dice apenada Sakura, cuando esos dos salieron de ahí.

- Tal vez hacia tanto frio que a Itachi no se le paro, o Amelia descubrió que mi hermano es un eyaculador precoz. –dice con burla Sasuke.

- ¡¿Itachi-kun es un eyaculador precoz?! –exclama impresionada, no se esperaba eso de alguien como Itachi que se ve muy sano y parece tener amantes tras amantes.

- ¿Yo que sé? Solo digo eso porque salieron muy rápido y con Amelia enojada. Es la única explicación que le hayo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas al darse cuenta que hablan de eso como si nada.

- El tema salió. –dice pensativo el pelinegro.

- _(Sasuke-kun se esta volviendo muy descarado y despreocupado. Luka me lo esta mal influenciando)_ –Sakura entrecierra la mirada mientras una vena se hincha en su frente.

* * *

><p>Como su hora de descanso esta por terminar, Luka fue al baño antes de que termine, al salir de este ve a Amelia caminar a paso marcado con expresión furiosa, siendo seguida por un divertido Itachi.<p>

La pelinegra diviso a Luka por lo que se dirigió a ella y la tomo de las solapas asustándola.

- ¡No quiero ¿me escuchaste?! ¡No quiero! –dice furiosa sonando algo caprichosa.

- ¿No quieres que Amelia? –Luka sonríe nerviosa con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, mientras que Itachi parado atrás de la pelinegra sonríe divertido, la verdad ese par lo divierten, mas la menor.

- ¡No quiero que sientas nada por él!... ¡es más! Te exijo que quites de tu persona todo lo que sientas hacia él. No te quiero ver cerca de él, así que termina tu amistad con él. –exige.

- La verdad intente alejarme de él desde que lo vi, mi instinto me decía que es un loco peligroso, además de idiota, pero la verdad por mas que lo intente no funciono, se me pego como lapa, así que si se te pega a ti también resígnate. Ese desgraciado consigue lo que quiere. –dice con lamento, pensando que habla de Itachi, ya que venia atrás de su hermana, y de echo sigue ahí tapándose la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- Entonces hare que él se aleje de ti. –dice con firmeza, soltándola de las solapas y caminando hacia la salida.

- Oye pero él esta aquí. –Luka apunta a Itachi extrañada, mirando por donde su hermana se aleja.

- No hablaba de mí. –dice divertido Itachi, en su mirada se ve que lo esta gozando.

- ¿Y de quien hablaba? –pregunta curiosa.

- De Gaara. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- ¿Por qué quiere que me aleje de Gaara? –Luka frunce el entrecejo y aprieta los puños, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Itachi que ocultando su mirada y sonrisa traviesa que se muere por salir puso una expresión de seriedad y se coloco alado de Luka pasando un brazo por sus hombros de forma amigable.

- Veras Lukita, tu hermanita me acaba de confesar que le gusta Gaara, pero tú ocupas toda su atención y ella quiere que te alejes de él porque no quiere que se lo ganes. –dice con seriedad. –Yo le dije que no sea injusta, tú lo viste primero y…

Itachi no pudo seguir con su monologo ya que Luka se suelta con brusquedad de su agarre y camina a paso marcado hacia donde su hermana se fue.

- _(Creo que me pase y esto puede crear mas problemas entre ellas en vez de hacer que se acerquen esto podría alejarlas_. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. – _¿Qué mas da? Es divertido)_ –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y corre para darle alcance a Luka, por nada en el mundo se perdería esto.

* * *

><p>Gaara esta atendiendo una de las mesas, se le ve fastidiado ya que esta harto de que las chicas tengan cara de pendejas y le pregunten cualquier cosa de su persona en vez de ordenar algo. Pero se siente volteado con brusquedad y es tomado del delantal por Amelia que lo acerca a ella y lo mira de forma amenazante.<p>

- Aléjate de Mitzy. –ordena con exigencia.

- A mi no me ordenas nada. –dice molesto, haciendo aumentar la furia de la pelinegra.

- Sino te alejas de ella te vas a arrepentir. –dice amenazante.

- Uy que miedo. –dice con ironía, mostrándose retador en su mirada, cosa que aumenta la furia de la pelinegra, si es posible.

Justo en ese momento alguien que esta atrás de Gaara se pone de pie, por consecuencia avienta al pelirrojo haciendo a ambos caer, Gaara encima de Amelia, los cuales han cerrado los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ante el sonido de un cuerpo caer todos voltean viendo la forma comprometedora en la que cayeron ambos.

No sé si es el destino o Itachi anda de suerte pero justamente en ese momento llega Luka seguida por el Uchiha y ambos ven a Gaara encima de Amelia, en una posición muy comprometedora.

- Tal parece que a Gaarita no le es indiferente Amelia. Lo tendrás de cuñado. –dice insinuante Itachi, codeándole las costillas a Luka que ha bajado su rostro para que su cabello tape su expresión. – ¡Ese es mi chico! Tan aventado como su padre. –dice con orgullo.

Sin decir nada Luka da media vuelta y se va de ahí a grandes pasos marcados ante la mirada divertida de Itachi que después regresa su mirada hacia donde están Amelia y Gaara, sabe que ambos debieron haber caído por accidente, mas le resulta divertido que las cosas estén de su lado.

Amelia y Gaara abren los ojos topándose con la mirada del otro, notando la cercanía de sus rostros, al instante ambos fruncen el entrecejo molestos.

- Sebastián. –llama tétrica Amelia.

Quien sabe como fregados pero Sebastián ya esta ahí, alado de esos dos, y de un rápido movimiento toco un punto especifico en el cuello de Gaara quien cayo alado de Amelia y comenzó a convulsionares de forma graciosa, como gusano en las brazas además espuma comienza a salírsele de la boca.

Amelia se pone de pie con la ayuda de Sebastián y mira de forma despectiva a Gaara.

- Y a la otra te va peor idiota. Y sino haces caso a mi advertencia juro que te mato. –dice tétrica, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

Los sexy boys con su líder se acercan a Gaara rodeándolo, la verdad a como se retuerce y le sale espuma de la boca parece poseído.

- Enserio que me lo pensare dos veces antes de meterme con Amelia. Su mayordomo da miedo. –dice Deidara mirando sorprendido a su amigo, mientras los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¡Resiste Gaara! –Itachi se pone de rodillas y comienza a llorar como magdalena.

- ¡Hijo, mami estará contigo! –Sasori también se arrodilla, se quita el mantel y lo pone encima del rostro de Gaara para después alzar la mirada. –Lo hemos perdido, se ve re feo así. –dice con pesar.

- ¡Noo…! –grita horrorizado Itachi, mirando el cielo y alzando sus brazos a sus costados.

- Fue un buen chico. –Deidara se limpia sus lágrimas.

- Algo sádico e idiota, pero era un sexy boy. –Suigetsu se suena las narices mientras llora.

- Locos. –Pain rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras todos en el restaurante los miran como los locos que son… bueno, menos las mujeres que lloran por la perdida de tan apuesto chico.

* * *

><p>El sol comienza a ocultarse, dándole un color anaranjado al cielo. Luka se la pasó todo lo que resta del día caminando por la playa, pensando sobre lo que ha pasado.<p>

- _(La única forma para que Gaara no haga nada con Amelia es…)_ –Luka aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- ¡Luka!

La peli-gris detiene su paso y alza la mirada viendo a Gaara acercarse a ella corriendo. El pelirrojo se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella.

- ¿Dónde andabas mujer? Llevo rato buscándote. –dice con fastidio y reproche. –Te saltaste el trabajo, siempre te valen tus responsabilidades. Ya te he dicho que sino vas a cumplir no te comprometas, además tu loca h…

- Gaara. –lo llama con seriedad, cortando sus quejas y el pelirrojo lo mira extrañado al verle esa mirada. –Me gustas. –el pelirrojo ensancha los ojos sorprendido, se espero de todo menos eso. –No, gustar no es la forma de describir exactamente lo que siento. –Luka niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe de forma seca. –Te amo. –Gaara ensancha más los ojos e inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, jamás se imagino que Luka le diría algo así y de hecho aun espera que le diga que esta bromeando, pero no entiende porque su corazón palpita con tanta emoción. –Necesitaba que lo supieras, no espero que me correspondas. Sé que para ti soy solo una amiga, y enserio no quiero que lo que siento cambie las cosas. Si quieres has como que nunca dije esto, y que todo entre nosotros siga como antes. –Luka da media vuelta comenzando a caminar, dejando a un anonadado Gaara que no sabe que decir, que hacer, como reaccionar y mucho menos sabe las sensaciones que esta sintiendo.

- Luka. –la llama en un susurro, extendiendo su mano hacia donde ella se va, pero después la cierra en un puño.

* * *

><p>Luka sigue caminando hacia donde esta el restaurante, tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo ocultando su sonrojo, no supo como le hizo para confesarse sin siquiera sonrojarse y mostrándose tan tranquila.<p>

- _(Conozco a Gaara, sé que sabiendo él lo que siento evitara hacer lo que sea con Amelia para no lastimarme, porque me aprecia como amiga. Así que no importa si ella le gusta, con esto no dará un paso con ella. –_Luka aprieta los puños, no sintiéndose mal por haber recurrido a eso. –_A ti Amelia estoy dispuesta a entregarte todo, incluso mi vida, pero jamás te entregare a Gaara. No me importa si eso me hace ser egoísta contigo y con él)_

- ¡Mitzy!

Luka alza la mirada viendo a su hermana correr hacia ella, mostrando una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Espero que no hayas estado con ese tal Gaara. –dice molesta cuando llego a ella.

- Amelia vámonos. –dice seria y la pelinegra se mostro sorprendida.

- ¿A donde?

- De aquí. Ya no quiero pasar mis vacaciones aquí. Regresemos a Tokio o vayamos a otro lado.

- ¿Quie… quieres que me vaya contigo? –pregunta sorprendida, no creyéndose que ella le pida eso.

- Si.

- ¿Solas tú y yo?

- Si… bueno, y Sebastián. Es muy efectivo. –Una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

- Pensé que querías pasar las vacaciones aquí con tus amigos, además te comprometiste a trabajar aquí todas las vacaciones, y apenas hemos trabajado un día. –Amelia no entiende lo que pasa, pero no puede evitar sentirse emocionada.

- Prefiero pasar las vacaciones contigo… ¿no quieres tu?—Luka mostro algo de miedo por el rechazo, cosa que animo mas a Amelia. –Sino quieres estar conmigo me puedo ir sola y tu te pue…

- ¡Vamos! –dice con firmeza Amelia. –a mi tampoco me gusta esta playa, hay puras gente simple. Podemos ir a un lugar más acorde a nosotras. –dice con diversión. –No se, si quieres una playa podemos ir a Hawái. Miami es una opción también. –dice pensativa. –¿Qué sugieres?

- Vamos a donde tú quieras ir. –Luka le dedica una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa haciendo que Amelia le sea imposible ocultar la emoción en sus ojos.

- ¡Tengo ganas de esquiar! –exclama emocionada.

Luka ensancha levemente los ojos, recordó que hace años, cuando eran niñas Amelia le había pedido una vez ir a esquiar juntas cuando estaba nevando en Alemania, pero ella no pudo complacerla en eso debido a que su padre se la llevo a otro lado esas vacaciones, dejando sola en casa a Amelia.

- Sino te agrada la idea podríamos ir a otro lado. –Amelia baja la cabeza, sintiéndose molesta por haber mostrado más emoción de lo permitido por ella misma, piensa que se debió haber mostrado menos entusiasta y odio el seguir siendo voluble antes sus emociones y sueños de niña.

- Esquiar no es mala idea, pero debemos buscar un lugar donde este nevando. –Amelia alza el rostro sorprendida notando que Luka le sonríe amigable. – Vayamos a preparar las maletas y a avisarle a los demás. –Amelia asintió, mostrando emoción en su mirada. –Me alegra que mi linda y tierna hermanita no haya desaparecido. –Luka le acaricia la cabeza de forma juguetona, para después pasar alado de ella, siguiendo su camino hacia el restaurante.

Amelia tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y lleva su mano hacia donde Luka le acaricio mientras mira sorprendida por donde ella se fue.

- _(En verdad Mitzy ha cambiado… y eso me agrada, así va ser mas fácil acercarnos)_ –Amelia sonríe de forma torcida, pero en sus ojos muestran emoción.

* * *

><p>Después de dos horas Gaara finalmente regresa al restaurante, se la paso esas dos horas pensando, intentando buscar la forma de cómo reaccionar ante Luka, sentía que cada que la mirara a partir de ahora se iba a sonrojar, pero tenia que enfrentarla, ella se le confeso siendo valiente además le pidió que las cosas siguen como antes y él va hacer lo posible porque así sea, no quiere perderla.<p>

Pero cuando llego al restaurante se extraño al ver a Pain, Sasori, Suigetsu, Itachi y Deidara tirados en el piso convulsionándose y con espuma saliéndoseles de la boca. Los seis parecen gusanos retorciéndose en el piso, viéndose de lo mas ridículos y se le sombreo la frente de negro al saber que él se veía igual unas horas antes gracias al loco mayordomo de Amelia, así que no tiene que ser un genio para saber quien dejo a sus amigos así.

Hincada alado de Pain esta Konan mirándolo preocupada, no sabiendo que hacer para ayudarlo. Tobi esta en cuclillas alado de Itachi picándolo con un palito mientras le pregunta si duele. Sakura de pie los mira con lastima mientras que a Sasuke se le ve una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al verlos.

- Amo a ese mayordomo. –dice con diversión Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama con reproche Sakura. –No digas eso, ¿que no vez que llevan rato así? Podrían quedar tontos.

- ¿Mas? –pregunta con burla. –Vale, me cayó. –dice al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirige su amiga. –Pero no te preocupes, Luka dijo que no les va a pasar nada, solo estarán así por un par de horas. –dice con diversión, aun tiene tiempo para ir por su cámara y grabarlos.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a la loca para que haya ordenado a su perro guardián que los ponga así? –pregunta curioso Gaara, acercándose a ellos.

- Nii-san, ¿dónde estabas? –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- Por ahí. –Gaara voltea su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo, ya que recordó la declaración de Luka. – ¿Y? ¿Por qué están así? –dice apuntando a sus amigos.

- Sebastián-san los puso así porque se entercaron en no dejar que Amelia y Luka se vayan. –dice resignada Sakura, a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Vayan? ¿A donde? –Gaara frunció el entrecejo, conoce a su amiga y tiene un mal presentimiento.

- Dijeron algo de irse a pasar sus vacaciones a un lugar mejor que este. O eso dijo Amelia. –dice indiferente Sasuke.

- Cuando intentaron irse pues los demás intentaron detenerlas, menos Pain, pero ese termino igual que ellos porque Itachi-kun lo uso como escudo antes de que lo ataquen a él. –a Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la acción de Itachi.

- Entiendo. –Gaara da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, alejándose de ahí, mientras que Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia esos cuatro, enserio que esta disfrutando el verlos y Sakura los mira preocupada. –_ (Maldita Luka y maldita manía que tienes de huir de las cosas cuando no puedes enfrentarlas… pero tal vez sea lo mejor, ambos necesitamos tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, aclararlas y poder estar como antes)_ –Gaara aprieta los puños con fuerza y se adentra al restaurante, agradeciendo que ya hayan cerrado.

**Continuará**

**la vdd luka puede ser muy retorcida jajajaja...enserio, me gusta las escenas ke se avientan amelia e itachi, esa parejita es muy divertida jajajajajjaja**

**disculpen la demoraaaaa**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	19. ¡Al fin!

**¡Al fin!**

Gaara esta acostado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, usa su brazo izquierdo como almohada y con su mano derecha avienta y atrapa la pelota de tenis que avienta contra el techo.

El chico viste un bermuda azul de mezclilla, una playera algo holgada de color verde con un diseño de diferentes rayas en distintos colores.

- _(Un mes desde que Luka se me declaro, desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella… ayer regresamos de la playa y nos queda una semana más de vacaciones. Pronto veré a Luka o eso espero… lo peor es que no sé si las cosas seguirán como antes. Desde que ella me dijo lo que siente le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, a mis reacciones y sensaciones con ella, y creo… creo que Luka me gusta)_—Gaara se sonrojo todo y esta vez no atrapo la pelota por lo que le reboto en la frente. –Tengo que hablar con alguien de esto para que me ayude a acláreme, ya que yo solo no puedo. –dice desesperado, agitándose el cabello, ignorando que ese pelotazo casi le mata las neuronas. –Pero… ¿con quien hablar? Con la única que tengo confianza en cosas así de serias es Luka, pero lógicamente con ella no puedo hablar. –a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Tengo más amigos, pero son idiotas. Tal vez Sakura podría…— Gaara se golpeo la frente ante lo absurdo de la idea de hablar con su hermana de eso, no solo es vergonzoso sino que su hermana fue novia de Luka, o algo así. –Hablare con uno de los idiotas, chance ayude. Y el mas cercano es… —a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro, pero suspiro resignado no hallando otra solución.

* * *

><p>Luka va caminando por las calles de la ciudad. La chica regreso a su atuendo de chico. Lleva puesto una playera algo holgada, su pecho vuelve a estar fajado por lo que no resalta, la playera es roja con kanjis en negro en la parte de enfrente; sobre su cabeza trae puesta una gorra del mismo color; unos jeans celestes, algo desgastados, en su mano derecha sostiene una gran bolsa de plástico color negra y para finalizar unos tenis negros.<p>

La peli-gris viene de la casa de su hermana, ambas acaban de llegar de su viaje de vacaciones juntas.

- _(La verdad estas vacaciones han sido las mejores que he tenido. He conocido más a Amelia y me siento más cerca de ella. Nos llevamos mejor… y descubrí que el maldito de Itachi me mintió, ella no le confeso que le gusta Gaara, de hecho ella me confeso que no le gusta a Gaara, y dijo algo mas sobre querer matarlo, la verdad no la oí bien por estar centrada en lo impulsiva que fui al declararme.)_—las mejillas de Luka se sonrojaron al recordar su declaración, ahora por culpa de Itachi su relación con Gaara cambiara, será mas tensa e incomoda.

La peli-gris alza la mirada viendo a Sasuke caminar por la misma acera de lado contrario. Ambos al verse muestran sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¿Cuándo regresaste? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Ahora, justo venia del departamento de Amelia. ¿Y ustedes?

- Ayer. –dice indiferente.

- Traje recuerdos. –Luka rebusca algo de la bolsa, sacando de ella una esfera que tiene un oso polar dentro y al agitarla parece que cae nieve encima de él. –Toma, este es para ti.

- Mmm… gracias. –Sasuke mira la bola extrañado.

- ¿A donde ibas?

- Al dentista. Hoy me quitaran los frenos. –dice indiferente.

- Interesante. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Te acompaño.

- No es necesario. –a Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- No tengo nada que hacer y me da curiosidad. –Luka le sonríe amigable y Sasuke suspira resignado.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Itachi se encuentra este sentado estilo indio en el piso y frente a él esta Gaara mirándolo con seriedad.<p>

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es eso tan serio de lo que quieres hablar? –pregunta curioso, y le dio mas curiosidad al ver que su amigo se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

- Itachi creo que me gusta Luka. –dice algo cohibido y bajando la mirada avergonzado.

- ¿Crees? –Itachi se muestra sorprendido, no se imagina como su amigo llego a esa conclusión, y él que pensó que comenzaría a sospechar eso hasta que se graduaran e la universidad.

- Veras… es que ella se me declaro y yo…

- ¡¿Se te declaro?! –Irachi no cabe de la sorpresa, no sabe como ni cuando paso eso. – _(Odio cuando no lo sé todo)_ –Itachi llora internamente mientras que Gaara frunce el entrecejo porque su amigo lo interrumpa para repetir lo mismo que él le dice.

- Si, se me declaro antes de irse. –dice entre dientes y ahora Itachi entendió la ida tan repentina del par de alemanas. –He estado sintiendo cosas por ella desde antes de saber que es chica, me sonrojo, me provoca cosquilleos extraños en el estomago su cercanía, estoy consiente de que me parece atractiva, desde que pienso que es chico me parece linda, no me gusta estar lejos de ella, y cuando es así la extraño. –Gaara se sonroja cada vez más al admitir eso en voz alta. –He tenido varios sueños húmedos con ella, al principio pensé que era porque no había tenido sexo y descubrí que era chica, entonces eso me creaba morbo, pero me di cuenta que no es por eso, en verdad la deseo.

- Que pervertido Gaara. –Itachi lo mira indignado.

- Itachi esto es enserio. Si vas a jugar mejor me voy. –dice molesto.

- Vale, lo tomaremos enserio. –Itachi suspira resignado. –Pero es tonto que creas que te guste y no estés seguro Gaara. Si analizas lo que me dices es más que obvio que te gusta. –Gaara se sonrojo mas, sentía que el rostro caliente. –Siempre estas mirando a Luka, ¿no se te hace raro celarla a ella desde que pensabas que es chico? A nosotros no nos has celado nunca, ¿por qué a ella si?... para mi es mas que obvio que desde antes te gusta, con ella siempre te has portado diferente… de hecho gustar se me hace poco.

- ¡Espera! –Gaara ensancha los ojos sorprendido. – ¿Me estas queriendo decir que me enamore de ella?

- Sino es así eres gay y te gustan los chicos lindos. –dice con burla y Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada. –Es lógico Gaara, desde antes sentías esas cosas por ella, pero las empezaste a notar hasta que la viste acercarse de la nada a Sasuke, o ser "novio" de Sakura.

- Yo…yo… yo no sé si sienta eso. –dice nervioso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre e Itachi rodo los ojos.

- Como te dije Gaara, es obvio. Todos nos damos cuenta de lo que sientes con solo verte cerca de ella, hasta Amelia se dio cuenta y eso que apenas te ha visto con Luka, por eso te quería alejar de ella. –Gaara lo mira sorprendido. –Es una hermana algo posesiva. –dice con burla. –En fin, sino te quieres dar cuenta de lo obvio sigue quebrándote la cabeza. No sé porque se te hace tan difícil admitirlo, Luka es tu chica idea, te entiende, la entiendes, se llevan bien, se gustan y ella te corresponde. Sufres porque quieres. –Itachi agita una mano con indiferencia y Gaara aprieta los puños.

- No quiero que cambie. –dice serio.

- ¿El que?

- La relación entre nosotros. –Itachi vuelve a rodar los ojos. –Si las cosas no funcionan yo no quiero perderla.

- Gaara tu y Luka no son la clase de personas que se enamoran de cualquiera. Si por esa cosa tan estúpida no avanzas eres un cobarde. El que no arriesga no gana… sigue con tus miedos y resígnate a que ella se vaya con otro. –dice con indiferencia.

Gaara aprieta con mas fuerza los puños, todo eso lo sabia, pero necesitaba a alguien que se lo dijera para poder aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Luka esta sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, la peli-gris lee una revista mientras espera al pelinegro.<p>

La puerta se abre haciendo que la peli-gris voltee viendo a Sasuke salir del consultorio. Al instante Luka se pone de pie y se acerca a él.

- Enséñame. –pide ansiosa.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y pela los dientes, mostrándolos perfectamente alineados y sin los frenillos.

- Nada mal. ¿Cuántos años llevabas con frenos?

- Como cinco años. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Tanto? –pregunta sorprendida. –Si que los tenias chuecos. –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada, pero Luka lo ignora, mirándolo de forma analítica. – ¿Te has puesto la crema en lo que yo no estuve?

- Si. –dice con fastidio.

- Y ha dado resultados, ya casi ni tienes espinillas.

- Como sea. –Sasuke comienza a caminar, ignorándola por lo que Luka se encoge de hombros y lo sigue.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Luka llegan a casa del primero, como cosa rara Luka se coló a su casa, esperando que la inviten a comer.<p>

- ¿No hay nadie en casa? –pregunta curiosa, mirando a todos lados mientras se adentra.

- No sé si Itachi este en casa, lo estaba cuando me fui. –dice indiferente mientras camina hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, con Luka pisándole los talones.

Ambos se adentran en la habitación y Luka se avienta a la cama de este, cayendo acostada boca arriba, sin soltar la bolsa que trae desde que salió del departamento de su hermana.

- Eres una gorrona. –dice con fastidio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Me le confesé a Gaara. –dice seria, mirando el techo y Sasuke la mira sorprendida. –Ahora no sé como verlo a la cara.

- Admiro tu valentía. –dice con seriedad

- Fui una idiota impulsiva, y tu hermano tiene la culpa. –dice molesta.

- Cosa rara. –Sasuke camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella, dándole la espalda a Luka. –No sé como sigues cayendo en sus trampas después de tener años conociéndolo.

- El idiota es bien listo, tu bien lo sabes. –dice resignada y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Gaara van bajando las escaleras, ninguno se había dando cuenta de la llegada de Sasuke ya que el par de sordos no oyeron nada o simplemente estaban picados con su platica. Y bueno, luego se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y cuando pasa eso se ponen como poseídos frente a la pantalla, pero les dio hambre así que bajan para prepararse algo ya que la madre del pelinegro no esta en casa.<p>

En eso el timbre suena, por lo que Itachi camina su destino hacia la puerta para abrir mientras que Gaara lo espera al pie de la escalera.

Itachi llega a la puerta y la abre, viendo a Sakura que viste…

- ¡Sakuritaa, que sorpresa! –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Está Sasuke-kun? Quiero que me ayude con la tarea. –Sakura se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenada.

- Hace rato salió con el dentista, le quitarían los frenos. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Sakura se sorprendió al saber eso. –pero ya tiene rato que salió. Tal vez llego y no lo oí. Pasa, te acompaño a checar en su habitación si llego. –Sakura sintió esperando que su amigo ya haya regresado.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke déjame verte sin gafas. –ordena Luka sentándose en la cama.<p>

- ¿Para que? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Tengo curiosidad.

- Pues quédate con ella.

- ¡Vamos! Solo quiero verte sin ellas. –Luka intenta quitárselas, mas Sasuke no se deja así empezando ambos a forcejear hasta caer en el suelo, Sasuke bocarriba con Luka encima de él, ambos teniendo sus rostros muy cerca y sus ojos están cerrados.

- ¡Ya vez lo que provocas idiota! –exclama molesto, abriendo los ojos al igual que Luka.

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a Itachi, Gaara y Sakura que se muestran sorprendidos-

- ¡Ay mi Dios! –Itachi lleva sus manos a las mejillas y pone expresión de haber encontrado a su hermano menor apunto de follar.

Gaara y Sakura fruncen el entrecejo, la segunda furiosa da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí corriendo.

- ¡Espera Sakura, no es lo que parece! –grita Sasuke poniéndose de pie rápidamente, corriendo hacia donde se fue la peli-rosa, no sabe porque tiene la sensación de explicarle las cosas siendo que son amigos, pero no se dio cuenta que en el proceso aventó a Luka que se soba adolorida la cabeza sentada en el piso.

- Que cosas. –Itachi sonríe divertido.

Gaara camina un par de pasos adentrándose a la habitación, tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo no dejando ver su expresión. El pelirrojo casi le cierra la puerta en la cara a Itachi y le pone seguro.

- ¡Oye Gaara no seas bastardo, es mi casa y me cierras la puerta en la cara! –exclama indignado Itachi desde afuera.

- Vete. –ordena tétrico Gaara.

Luka alza la mirada sorprendida y se sonroja al ver a Gaara ahí, no pensó verlo tan pronto, aunque debió esperar eso yendo a la casa enfrente de donde vive.

Gaara camina hacia Luka, se inclina tomándola de uno de los brazos y con algo de brusquedad la alza, haciendo que se ponga de pie.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta adolorida.

- ¿Qué hacías con Sasuke antes de que llegáramos? –pregunta furioso, sin alzar el rostro.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? Eso no es lo que parecía. Estabas a solas en su habitación, encima de él con sus rostros muy cerca. Y me dices que no hacías nada.

- He estado a solas en tu habitación y no hemos hecho nada, sobre el estar tirados en el suelo ¿no te imaginas que nos pudimos haber caído? –Luka entrecierra la mirada. – ¿Qué te pasa? Sino te conociera diría que estas celoso. –dice algo divertida ante la sola idea.

- ¿Y si lo estoy que? –Gaara alza la mirada mostrándose furioso y Luka lo mira sorprendida al ver que no miente. –Ya me tienes harto Luka, me entero que me mentías, que en verdad eres chica y huyes antes de ir a aclararme las cosas haciendo que me quiebre la cabeza pensando. Luego me dices amarme para después huir dejándome nuevamente con la cabeza hecha maraña. –Luka se sonroja porque él le recuerde lo de la confesión. –Ahora te veo con Sasuke en su habitación en una situación comprometedora, ¿que quieres que piense?

Me provocas, me sonríes de esa forma que me pone nervioso, me pones celoso con tu estúpida amistad con Sasuke… ¿quieres volverme loco?

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –Gaara bufa con fastidio.

- No eres muy claro Gaara. –Luka entrecierra la mirada.

Gaara gruñe molesto, para después estampar sus labios con los de ella, en un beso algo brusco y posesivo. Luka ensancha los ojos sorprendida, siente como Gaara mueve sus labios sobre los de ella, pero no puede reaccionar, es tan grande su sorpresa.

Gaara se separa de ella, pegando su frente teniendo sus mejillas sonrosadas al igual que ella.

- Dime que no es tarde Luka, di que aun me amas y que no sientes nada por Sasuke. –dice mas calmado, pero sus ojos muestran temor, eso que Itachi le dijo de perderla si sigue siendo cobarde con lo que siente lo aterro.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Dime lo que quiero saber y te lo digo.

- ¿Acaso me tomaría la molestia de confesar sentimientos tan débiles que desaparecerían en un mes? –dice con seriedad y Gaara ensancha levemente los ojos.

- No. –dice en un susurro. –Pero el que te hayas ido sin despedirte nuevamente y ahora te encuentra aquí con Sasuke hace que yo…

- ¿Dudes? –Luka alza ambas cejas, provocando que el pelirrojo desvié la mirada, no pudiéndosela sostener. – ¿Me amas también Gaara? –Luka mantiene su tono serio, aun así no puede evitar que su mirada muestre ilusión.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se colorearon más, posando nuevamente su mirada en los ojos de ella notando la ilusión en ellos, entonces sus dudas se fueron, esas que no puede evitar tener y se sintió más seguro y menos temeroso.

- No sé como paso, mucho menos cuando. Solo tengo la seguridad ahora de que me he enamorado de ti. –susurra y de no ser por la cercanía ella no lo hubiera oído.

Luka no pudo evitar sonreír de forma bobalicona, haciendo a Gaara sonreír divertido.

El pelirrojo aferro más su agarre en la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él para después estampar sus labios en los de ella en un beso más suave, y dulce, como nunca antes ha besado a alguien. Esta vez Luka cerró los ojos al igual que él y respondió el beso de la misma forma, besando así a alguien por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Antes de que Sakura cruce la acera para ir a su casa Sasuke logra detenerla, tomando uno de sus brazos y jalándola hacia él para voltearla.<p>

- ¡Suéltame Sasuke! –exclama furiosa.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verle los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunta serio y mostrándose preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta indignada. –Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Me dices que no sientes nada por Luka, que ella no te gusta y te veo en tu habitación con ella apunto de besarse.

- ¿Estás celosa? –pregunta sorprendido, y no creyéndoselo.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! Eres mi amigo y no me cuentas las cosas. –dice indignada.

- Sakura, esa no es razón para reaccionar así. –Sasuke la mira serio. Sakura abre y cierra la boca no sabiendo que decir para contradecirlo – De igual forma te contare lo que paso porque no me gusta que malentiendas las cosas. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Luka se coló a mi habitación e intento quitarme las gafas, no me deje y ambos caímos al suelo justo en el momento que entraron viéndonos en esa comprometedora situación.

- ¿Enserio?

- No tengo porque mentirte Sakura. Si me gustara Luka y si hubiera estado apunto de besarla ahora te lo diría sin pensar. Tú eres mi amiga, no mi novia, no hay motivos para mentirte.

Sakura no supo porque eso le dolió, sabia que tenia razón pero esas palabras le hicieron sentir una opresión en el pecho.

- Tienes razón. –Sakura hizo un intento de sonrisa. –Mi reacción fue exagerada. –Sakura aprieta sus puños con fuerza, tenia ganas de llorar y se controla por no ceder al llanto, pero lo que mas le enoja es que no sabe porque se siente así. –Pido disculpas Sasuke-kun, creo que me estoy entrometiendo. Solo soy tu amiga y si a ti te gusta Luka…

- Luka no me gusta Sakura. No siento por ella nada, si acaso un poco de aprecio… además ella ama a tu hermano, ya te lo había dicho… por otro lado no siento que te entrometas, me gusta que te guste saber de mi. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente y Sakura le sonríe de la misma forma, aunque su sonrisa se vio algo forzada.

- _(¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué reacciono así? Estoy segura que si en vez de Sasuke-kun, hubiera sido Naruto o Shikamaru no me hubiera sentido así y no sentiría esa opresión en el pecho, como tampoco miedo porque ellos estén enamorados)_ –Sakura tiene la cabeza hecha marañas, comenzando a desesperarse por no hallar la respuesta a sus sensaciones y reacciones.

- ¿Me buscaste para algo en especial? –pregunta curioso.

- Quería que me ayudaras con la tarea. –Sakura se rasca la nuca y le sonríe nerviosa. – ¿Ya terminaste la tuya?

- Si… vamos a tu casa, ahí te ayudare. La verdad no quiero regresar a la mía donde esta tu loco hermano y mi estúpido hermano acompañados de la tragona. –dice algo burlón y Sakura asintió dándole la razón, ya que ella tampoco quiere ver a Luka, sabe que si la ve la va a querer matar ya que la culpa de lo que siente, porque desde que ella empezó a hacerse amiga de Sasuke ha teniendo esas sensaciones.

* * *

><p>Itachi fue listo y fue a buscar a su habitación la replica que tiene de las llaves de la habitación de su querido hermano menor. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo abrió la puerta topándose con la tierna imagen de Luka y Gaara besándose sus bocas de una forma de lo más tierna.<p>

- ¡Felicidades chicos! –exclama de lo mas contento alzando sus brazos en son de festejo.

Luka y Gaara rompen el beso algo sobresaltados, como si sus padres los hubieran torcido en mero faje. Pero al ver que solo es su loco amigo lo fulminan con la mirada por interrumpirlos, ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, descubriendo el sabor del otro y lo mucho que les gusta tanto sabor como aroma del otro, y no se diga las sensaciones nuevas pero placenteras que les provoca besarse, ambos están seguros que se harán adictos a eso.

- ¡Hay que darle la noticia a los chicos e ir a celebrar con ellos que ya son novios! –exclama emocionado.

- ¿Novios? –Luka y Gaara se miran entre si, mostrando nuevamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Si, novios. Ambos se aman con locura y con pasión, así que es obvio que son novios. –dice meloso, abrazándose a si mismo y moviendo su cuerpo como gusano mientras para las trompas simulando dar besos.

- ¡Oye, déjame pedírselo al menos! –exclama molesto Gaara, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

- Gaara. –Luka toma las manos de él entre las suyas y lo mira de forma melosa, haciéndolo sonrojar. –Se mi novio. –pide de forma melosa.

- ¡Yo soy el hombre! ¡Yo debo decirte eso! –exclama indignado y avergonzado.

- Eso se duda, mira que ella se confeso y declaro primero. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo ignorando la mirada fulminante de Gaara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Salud por lo novios! –exclaman emocionados Deidara, Sasori e Itachi chocando sus latas de cerveza con las latas de cerveza de un indiferente Pain, unos resignados Gaara y Luka, y un indiferente Suigetsu.<p>

Los siete se encuentran sentados en el piso, formando un círculo en el departamento de Sasori, su lugar favorito para embriagarse al no haber mayores cerca o que estén por llegar debido a que el pelirrojo vive solo.

Después de chocar sus latas de cerveza todos le dan un profundo trago, saboreando lo helado del líquido.

- ¡Al fin andan! –dice divertido Deidara.

- ¡Ya se habían tardado! –Sasori les sonríe burlón, mas al verlos avergonzados.

- Crecen tan rápido. –Itachi los mira conmovidos. – ¿Para cuando la boda?

- ¡¿Boda?! –exclaman Luka y Gaara exaltados.

- Apenas son novios, déjalos disfrutar el momento. –Pain rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Pero quiero nietos pronto. –Itachi pone cara de borrego degollado.

- Estas acelerando mucho las cosas líder. Les tomo años ser novios, casarse les tomara siglos. –dice con diversión Deidara.

- Es verdad. –Itachi hace círculos en el piso con su dedo, mostrándose deprimido. –Seré anciano para cuando se decidan casar.

Gaara y Luka se miran entre si, para después suspirar resignados y darle un trago a su cerveza, ya acostumbrados a las loqueras de sus amigos, y saben que ahora con la nueva relación que tienen ellos dos serán mas las burlas o insinuaciones.

Suigetsu dejo su lata de cerveza en el piso, y se puso de pie. Dio medio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de la terraza, para salir por ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –Sasori mira curioso por donde se fue el peliblanco.

- No anda tan animado como siempre. –Deidara se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Estará enfermo?

- Le han roto su corazón de pollo. –dice de forma dramática Itachi y Gaara bufa molesto.

- ¿A Suigetsu le gusta Gaara? –exclama impresionada Luka.

- ¿Por qué piensas que le gusto yo? –Gaara entrecierra la mirada hacia su ahora novia.

- ¿Entonces?

- _(Luka es tan densa cuando se trata de ella)_ –pensaron los demás golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Ya vengo. Iré a hablar con mi retoño. –Itachi se pone de pie mostrando una expresión heroica.

- ¿Le gusto yo? –Luka los mira impresionada al caer en cuenta de eso.

Gaara pone su mano derecha atrás de la nuca de ella y la acerca a su rostro, juntando ambas frentes mientras la mira a los ojos.

- Eres muy observadora para muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de ti eres muy idiota. –dice burlón.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignada, fulminándolo con la mirada haciendo que sonreír de forma torcida.

- Pero eso en cierta forma te hace encantadora. –dice coqueto y las mejillas de Luka se sonrojan.

- ¡Ay que tiernos! –exclama meloso el rubio.

- ¡Derraman miel! –dice igual de meloso Sasori, ambos los miran insinuantes.

- Dan asco. –dice con fastidio Pain.

- Cállense. –dice molesto Gaara, separándose de Luka para fulminarlos con la mirada.

- ¡Olvide mis recuerdos en la habitación de Sasuke! –exclama espantada, acordándose de eso haciendo que sus amigos y novio la miren como la loca que es.

* * *

><p>- Vamos Sui-chan, únete a la fiesta. –dice emocionado Itachi, cuando sale a la terraza y se coloca a su lado.<p>

- No tengo ganas de festejar. –dice con aburrimiento. –Ósea ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad, por eso no hice movimientos ni nada. Pero no pensé que a Gaara se le quitara lo idiota tan rápido, quería divertirme mas a costa suya provocándole celos. –dice con lamento.

- Pues no se le quito tan rápido lo idiota a Gaara, le tomo tres años darse cuenta. –dice divertido Itachi.

- Yo solo goce unos meses. –Suigetsu aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras llora.

- ¿Enserio te gusta Luka? –Itachi alza ambas cejas.

- Si, me gusta, es bonita, además que tiene un carácter que la hace atrayente, pero no me clave. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Si lo hacia sabia que terminaría perdiendo, aun así me pongo un poco celosito. –Suigetsu pone expresión de príncipe triste. –Además amo mi soltería, lo mío con Luka no hubiera funcionado. No soy hombre de una sola mujer. –dice de forma heroica divirtiendo a Itachi.

- Eres un buen elemento para el club. Te has ganado mi aprobación para ser miembro en todos los sentidos. –dice divertido, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Suigetsu lo mira emocionado.

- Exacto. Ya no estas a prueba. –Itachi le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- Líder pellízqueme que siento que estoy soñando. –Suigetsu pone expresión bobalicona mientras mira el horizonte. – ¡auch! Era jugando. –exclama adolorido, sobándose su bracito donde segundos antes el Uchiha lo pellizco.

- Yo solo te complacía. –Itachi le sonríe socarrón mientras que Suigetsu lo mira resentido.

* * *

><p>Amelia esta de lo mas tranquila sentada en el sillón de su sala, viendo las fotografías que se tomo con su hermana estas vacaciones.<p>

- _(Mitzy me dijo que quería que le diera copias de todas las fotografías… mañana se las llevare a la escuela. Sinceramente me divertí mucho y sé que ella también, siento que hemos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación. _–Amelia sonríe complacida, en eso frunce el entrecejo. –_Tengo un mal presentimiento)_ –la pelinegra entrecierra la mirada, pero después se encoge de hombros pensando que anda paranoica.

**Continuará**

**al fin andan gaara y luka, ccomo dice el lider les tomo tres años empezar jajajja**

**a ver como van las cosas habiendo una parejita en los sexy boys**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	20. Los celos de una hermana

**Los celos de una hermana**

Los sexy boys van saliendo de la escuela usando nueva coreografía, ahora en vez de caminar como modelos en pasarela, caminan como actores de película de acción saliendo de una explosión acá de lo más nice caminando en cámara lenta.

Esta vez les tomo su tiempo manejar esta coreografía, pero las horas de ensayo que impuso Itachi dieron sus frutos.

Las chicas al verlos caminar así de forma tan genial chillan alocadas con corazones brotando de sus cuerpos.

Los siente se detienen en la entrada cuando un elegante automóvil ya muy conocido para todos se estaciono en la entrada.

- ¡Deja vu! –exclaman Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros, viendo como la puerta del asiento del piloto se abre dejando ver al sexy y eficiente de Sebastián salir, usando su traje de pingüino.

El mayordomo rodea el automóvil y se coloca frente a la puerta de atrás abriéndola, dejando salir de ahí a Amelia que usa el uniforme de su institución. La pelinegra sale con elegancia, que hasta parece que para cagar es elegante.

- ¡La amante de Luka! –exclama molesta Ino que está en entre la multitud, mostrándose indignada porque la amante de Luka siga viniendo por él.

- ¡Cada que la veo siento la llama de la excitación arde en mi! –Naruto se abraza a si mismo y mueve su cuerpo de un lado a otro como gusano.

Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru miran con ojos entrecerrados al rubio, comenzando a pensar que se esta juntando mucho con el loco maestro de educación física y la mini copia que tiene por hijo.

Regresando con la que caga elegante, digo con Amelia, se ve a esta parada frente a los sexy boys sonriéndole amigable a su hermana mientras esta le sonríe de la misma forma solo que su sonrisa es más pequeña.

- ¿O soy yo, o el ambiente entre ellas ya no se siente pesado? –pregunta en un susurro Sasori hacia Deidara.

- No, no eres tú. El ambiente entre esas dos ha cambiado. –Deidara también hablo en un susurro, solo para que el pelirrojo lo oiga.

- ¡Piss!... ¡piss!... ¡piss…! ¡Gaara! –Itachi acerca su rostro al oído del pelirrojo, y este tiene mueca de asco porque ese idiota le ande hablando tan cerca y haga chocar su respiración en su costado. –No te preocupes amigo, guardare el secreto de tu noviazgo a Amelia, y no te apures por los demás que no dirán nada. Ya les dije que tu cuñada es celosa. –susurra solo para que él lo oiga.

- Gracias… supongo, pero aléjate. –dice con asco, posando su mano sobre la cara del pelinegro, empujando para alejarlo de él, sentir el aliento de una mujer, en especial de su novia es placentero, pero sentir el de un hombre en especial el de Itachi es asqueroso.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Amelia? –pregunta curiosa Luka.

- Vine a traerte las fotografías. –Amelia le extiende un sobre el cual Luka toma extrañada mientras los chismosos de sus amigos se colocan atrás de ella, mirando por sobre su hombro dicho sobre.

- No debiste molestarte en venir, con hablarme hubiera ido por ellas.

- Es que quise aprovechar para que vayamos a comer juntas y para darle un regalo a Gaara.

Sinceramente Luka no se puso celosa esta vez, y no es porque ya sepa que su pelirrojo la ama solo a ella, y saber también que su hermana no le gusta ni tantito, mas bien no sintió celos porque vio un brillo peligroso en la mirada de su hermana, un brillo que mas que provocarle celos le provoco mala espina.

Gaara alza el lugar donde deberían estar su cejas… ¡si! Esas que se quemo cuando niño y ya no le sale, pero el tema aquí no son sus difuntas cejas, sino que se muestra extrañado al saber que su cuñada viene a traerle un regalo.

Los demás sexy boys se muestran también extrañados, y pasan su mirada de Gaara a Amelia una y otra vez no entendiendo que pasa y desde cuando esos dos son tan amigos como para que uno se tome la molestia de darle un regalo al otro.

Amelia saca de entre sus ropas un sobre y se lo extiende a Gaara ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

El pelirrojo toma el sobre mientras mira los ojos de su cuñada, no la conoce bien pero esa mirada la verdad le da mala espina. Siendo cuidadoso y alejando el sobre lo más que puede de su persona lo abre con cuidado, no vaya a ser una mala broma y al abrirlo el sobre le explote en la cara desfigurándole el rostro o sacándole un ojo.

Amelia se contiene las ganas de reír al ver como el pelirrojo abre el sobre mientras los demás sienten que el pelirrojo hizo bien al abrir el sobre así, mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

Al ver que no sale nada peligroso del sobre cuando fue abierto el pelirrojo lo acerca y saca de él el contenido viendo la parte trasera de una foto. Los sexy boys restantes al no ver peligro se colocan atrás del pelirrojo asomándose por sobre su hombro para ver la fotografía, con Luka incluida.

Gaara voltea la fotografía y su expresión cambio a una sombría, un aura asesina lo rodeo y su flequillo tapa su mirada.

Itachi, Pain, Sasori, Suigetsu y Deidara ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos, para después mirar de reojo a Luka que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y suda frio mientras mira esa fotografía que Sebastián les tomo a su hermana y a ella en esas vacaciones.

Ahí se ve a ella y Amelia metidas en un jacuzzi vistiendo ambas un sexy traje de baño, una esta frente a la otra y a sus lados hay varios chicos solo vistiendo tanga que el agua tapa. Los chicos que están a los lados de cada una las abrazan por los hombros. Amelia sonríe con arrogancia a la cámara mientras que Luka fulmina con la mirada las manos que tocan los hombros desnudos de su inocente hermanita… si, la inocente hermanita que mando a traer a esos papotes ateos para que se metan al jacuzzi con ella y poder disfrutar un baño relajante con papotes entre hermanas, revelándole que desde que descubrió sus hormonas siempre quiso hacer eso con ella, y Luka no se pudo negar a eso cuando se lo dice así.

- Quería que vieras lo mucho que nos divertimos Mitzy y yo, en especial con esos modelos canadienses. –Amelia lo mira burlona mientras sonríe de forma torcida. –Por cierto Mitzy. –Amelia mira divertida a su hermana y esta la mira nerviosa. –Andrew te manda saludos y dice que no puede olvidarte, amantes como tu ninguna y le doy la razón. –Luka mira de reojo a Gaara notando como este la mira de la misma forma como miro a Deidara cuando le saco el ojo por lo que asustada regresa su mirada a su hermana menor.— le di tu numero telefónico porque me insistió tanto el pobre. Lo dejaste coladito. –dice con orgullo.

Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros miran con desaprobación a Luka, como si fuera la peores de las mujeres, aunque claro es fingida, por dentro se están divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Luka. –la llama tétrico Gaara. –Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya. –su tono de voz sonó mas espeluznante y amenazante, poniéndole la piel chinita a la peli-gris.

Pain la verdad mira con lastima a Luka, mientras que los demás están bien atentos mostrándose divertidos.

- ¿Qué te crees para exigirle explicaciones a Mitzy? Eres un simple mortal. –Amelia lo mira como si fuera una Diosa del Olimpo mirando a un simple y pobre humano.

- Luka también es mortal. –dice tétrico Gaara, dirigiendo su mirada sombría hacia esa pelinegra, algo le dice que ella es la causante de sonsacar a Mitzy.

- ¡Jum!... vámonos a comer Mitzy, tengo hambre. –Amelia mira a su hermana ignorando al pelirrojo y la toma de la mano dispuesta a llevársela de ahí, pero su cometido se ve interrumpido por Gaara que toma de la otra mano a Luka impidiendo que se la lleve.

- Prometiste comer en mi casa hoy Luka. –dice con firmeza haciendo que Amelia voltee a fulminarlo con la mirada.

A Luka se le sombrea la frente de negro mientras que Amelia y Gaara se mandan rayitos a través de sus ojos, ninguno dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer o soltar a Luka.

- Mitzy ira conmigo, así que suéltala. –Amelia jala a su hermana hacia ella.

- Sigue soñando niña, Luka ira conmigo. –Gaara jala a Luka hacia él.

- ¡Ira conmigo!

- ¡Conmigo!

- ¡Conmigo!

- ¡Conmigo!

Ambos no se dejan de mandar rayitos con la mirada mientras jalonean a Luka que siente que le zafaran los brazos.

Luka dirige su mirada hacia Itachi que en compañía de los demás miran la escena divertidos, haciendo sus apuestas sobre quien ganara. Mientras los demás alumnos miran incrédulos la escena, sabían que Luka es codiciado pero no se imaginaron que tanto.

Itachi al ver la mirada de su retoña, esa mirada que le pide que lo ayude, que lo salve, así que inflando el pecho a todo estilo súper man que esta por salvar al mundo de un choque contra un meteorito, se aclaro la garganta para hablar haciendo que Luka al verlo dispuesto a ayudarla lo vea como su Spiderman.

- Calma chicos, si siguen jaloneando a Luka así le zafaran los brazos. –dice con seriedad haciendo que los cuñados se dejen de fulminar con la mirada y bufen molestos ya no jaloneando a Luka, pero ninguno le soltó sus extremidades, algo les decía que si lo hacían el otro aprovecharía para huir llevándose el botín, digo a Luka. –No deberían pelear así por Lukita como si fuera un objeto. –dice con sabiduría y Luka asintió dándole la razón mientras el par de regañados vuelven a bufar. –En vez de pelear así dejen que Lukita decida con quien irse. –Itachi termina su monologo mostrando una expresión de heroísmo por haber ayudado a su amiga que ahora tiene los ojos ensanchadnos.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo el idiota tiene razón. –Amelia se muestra pensativa.

- Hum… pienso lo mismo. –a Gaara se le noto lo difícil que le fue decir eso.

- ¡Bien Luka/Mitzy! ¡Decide! –dicen ambos con firmeza mirándola, sintiéndose seguros que los escogerá a ellos mismos.

- _(Itachi hijo de puta, solo empeoraste las cosas)_ –Luka fulmina con la mirada a Itachi que le guiña el ojo complacido, como si en verdad se creyera eso que la ayudo en vez de chingarla.

Pain la miro con lastima, ¡es más!, un perro atropellado y con las tripas de fuera le provoca menos lastima que Luka en este momento. Por otro lado los tres mosqueteros se les ve que están disfrutando la escena.

- Elige rápido Mitzy. Ya dile a este idiota que quieres ir a comer conmigo. –ordena con fastidio Amelia, ya se quiere ir de ahí.

- Si Luka, dile a la tarada que iras conmigo a comer a casa. –Gaara se muestra igual de fastidiado al ordenarla. Ya no soporta verle la cara a su cuñadita.

Tanto Gaara como a Amelia le comienza a dar un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha al ver que Luka no dice nada, no debería pensarlo tanto, y que este dudando en escogerlos los empieza a molestar, así que decidieron recurrir al plan "B".

- Mitzy planeo llevarte a comer comida Italiana en ese restaurante Luigui´s que me comentaste la otra vez. –Amelia sonríe con arrogancia al ver que Gaara ensancha los ojos, ambos saben que Luka ama la comida de ahí.

Luka voltea hacia Gaara mirándolo apenada, el pelirrojo sabe que esta apunto de decirle que se ira con Amelia y él no planea perder, así que sabe que es su momento de atacar.

- Le diré a mamá que prepare espagueti a la boloñesa y lasaña.

Ahora Luka voltea apenada hacia su hermana menor, si ama la comida de Lugui´s, pero ama más la comida italiana que prepara la señora Haruno, esa mujer tiene un buen sazón.

- De postre planeo comprar un rollo de mango para ti sola. –Amelia no se dará por vencida y mira con superioridad a Gaara, como diciéndole: "Supera eso idiota"

En cuanto Gaara la fulmino con la mirada pero admitiendo por dentro que la chica hizo una buena jugada, Luka ama al rollo de mango más que a ella misma, pero no se dará por vencido, no por nada conoce a Luka más que la palma de su mano.

- Mamá hizo rollo de mango, no te lo había dicho porque te quería sorprender, pero lo hizo especialmente para ti. –Gaara le sonríe de forma torcida a Amelia cuando Luka volteo hacia ella mirándola apenada apunto de rechazarla, y es que lo hecho en casa y mejor aun; por la señora Haruno es mucho mejor que lo comprado.

- Atrévete a negar mi invitación y te mato. –dice amenazante Amelia haciendo estremecer a Luka y que Gaara gruña molesto por tramposa, no esta permitido amenazar según él.

- Lo si…

- Recházame y no te hablare en días, que se pueden convertir en semanas, tal vez meses o años. –dice amenazante Gaara y Luka ensancho los ojos.

Itachi y sus lacayos comienzan a ver con lastima a Luka, enserio que la tiene difícil y no desean estar en sus zapatos… ¡es más! Piensan que incluso un moco seco pegado en la pared tiene mejor suerte que ella, estando ahí solito, secándose a causa del aire y a punto de convertirse en polvo.

Luka no aprendiendo su lección dirige su mirada suplicante a Itachi que le guiña un ojo en señal de entendimiento y dejándole en claro que la ayudara haciendo que Luka lo vuelva a ver como su Spiderman.

- Chicos, dejémoslos solos. Nosotros no pintamos vela aquí. –dice con firmeza Itachi. –No seamos entrometidos. –Itachi da media vuelta comenzando a caminar desencajándole la mandíbula de forma graciosa a Luka.

- Tienes razón líder. –dice Sasori siguiéndolo.

- Al fin dices algo sensato. –dice con indiferencia Pain también siguiéndolo.

- La verdad ya me quería ir, no quería quedarme traumado viendo como matan a Luka. –dice con sinceridad Deidara dándoles alcance.

- Suerte. La necesitaras. –Suigetsu mira con compasión a Luka mientras mueve su mano formando una cruz persinándola a la lejanía, para después dar media vuelta y seguir a los demás.

- _(¿De cuando acá le importa ser entrometido? ¡Itachi ama ser entrometido!... a mi no me engaña, solo lo hizo para joderme)_ –Luka llora internamente, la verdad comienza a sentir que se levanto con el pie izquierdo. – ¡Ya decidí! –exclama con firmeza a la vez que agita sus manos para soltarse del agarre de ambos que la miran ansiosos por su respuesta. – ¡Vamos a comer los tres juntos a Mc´donals! ¡Yo invito! –Luka se sintió grande y poderosa porque se le haya ocurrido eso mientras Gaara y Amelia la miran impresionados, no se esperaban eso.

* * *

><p>Luka ya no se siente grande ni poderosa, se siente pequeña y débil, incluso cansada, de hecho siente como si hubiera perdido veinte años de vida en este solo momento.<p>

Ahí se ve a la pobre alma desdichada sentada teniendo la frente sombreada de negro e intentando masticar el bocado, pero la verdad ya ni energías para eso tiene. En cada uno de sus lados esta Gaara y Amelia, cada uno intentándole hacer comer lo que ellos quieren, la verdad de eso no se queja, de lo que se queja es de la cuenta que saldrá, esos desconsiderados están pidiendo comida tras comida haciendo que ella misma se la trague, ¡es más! Sabe que le dará indigestión, esta segura que jamás ha comido tanto como ahora.

- _(Estoy segura, me levante con el pie izquierdo, y eso que Amelia aun no se entera que Gaara y yo somos novios, algo me dice que si se entera me ira peor)_ –Luka comienza a llorar sabiendo que sus ahorros se irán en esta comida, y eso que los llevo a un lugar barato.

* * *

><p>El elegante automóvil de Amelia se estaciona frente al edificio donde vive Luka, la cual no espera que el chofer le abra la puerta, no ella lo que mas quería era salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible para ir a vomitar, su estomago ya no soporto tanta comida.<p>

Así que como alma que lleva el diablo sale del automóvil sin despedirse y se mete al edificio corriendo mientras con una mano tapa su boca.

Gaara de lo más tranquilo se baja del automóvil ante la mirada furiosa de Amelia que ya tiene en mente exigirle a Sebastián que mande a desinfectar el automóvil, no quiere rastros de que ese idiota se subió ahí, sino fuera porque su hermana lo metió ella lo hubiera atropellado antes de que se subiera.

- ¿A donde vas idiota? –pregunta furiosa al verlo caminar hacia el edificio donde vive Luka.

- Obvio, con Luka. –Gaara voltea sobre su hombro mirándola con superioridad. –Que lastima que no puedas acompañarnos, tienes clases de piano y tu maestro te debe estar esperando. –dice con falso lamento.

Amelia frunció el entrecejo y odio decir eso enfrente del pelirrojo cuando salían del restaurante, ella solo se lo dijo a su hermana pero lamentablemente el pelirrojo oyó. En este momento odia ser tan responsable.

- Idiota. –Amelia cierra la puerta y segundos después el automóvil avanza.

Gaara amplió su sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia el edificio para adentrarse en este.

* * *

><p>Gaara está sentado en el sillón de la sala del departamento de Luka, la cual ahorita va entrando a la sala, ha vomitado todo y ya se lavo la boca para quitarse el mal sabor del vomito.<p>

La peli-gris camina hacia el sillón y se deja caer con pesadez alado del pelirrojo que la mira de reojo, aun no se le ha olvidado que la chica le tiene una explicación pendiente, ni con verla así, más muerta que viva se la pasara por alto.

- ¡Bien! ¿Me explicaras esto? –Gaara pone la fotografía frente al rostro de Luka que al verla suspira con pesadez.

- No hay nada que explicar. –Luka le arrebata la fotografía y la rompe en varios pedazos para después tirarlos al piso.

- Si que lo hay y quiero explicaciones. ¿Te acostaste con ese tal Andrew maldita infiel?

- Gaara no fui una infiel porque todavía no andábamos. –dice con fastidio, enserio ha tenido una tarde pesada y no quiere pelear.

- ¡¿No lo niegas?! –exclama indignado y Luka vuelve a rodar los ojos. –Eres una descarada, te me acababas de declarar. –dice mas indignado.

- ¿Gaara tu no tuviste sexo en ese mes en la playa? –Luka entrecierra la mirada al verlo.

- No estamos hablando de mí. –dice nervioso, desviando la mirada por lo que Luka entrecierra más la mirada sintiendo sus celos arder, pero sabe que no tiene que reclamarle, no andaban aun, además que sabe que es algo estúpido pelear por eso ahora por lo que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Dejemos ese tema Gaara. No nos peleemos por cosas pasadas, y que además pasaron cuando aun no teníamos la relación que tenemos ahora. –dice con cansancio. – ¿No querrás pelearte teniendo apenas un par de semanas de novios? –pregunta algo divertida y Gaara suspira resignado, además dándose cuenta que seguro eso quiere la enana de su cuñada y no le dará el gusto.

- Vale. –Gaara estira su mano, posándola en la cabeza de ella y comienza a masajearle con suavidad usando sus dedos, relajándola. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Algo, pero aun tengo nauseas. –Luka cierra sus ojos mostrándose relajada.

- Tú tienes la culpa, te he dicho que no comas tanto o te dará indigestión. –dice en forma de regaño.

- _(No te queda decir eso cuando tu junto con Amelia me llenaban de comida como si fuera un cerdo que quisieran engordar para navidad)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Luka que mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿No está Kakashi? –Gaara mira a todos lados en busca del peli-plata, recordando que desde que llego no lo ha visto, de hecho él entro y no había nadie ya que Luka estaba vomitando en el baño y como había entrado a la carrera dejo la puerta abierta, por eso pudo entrar sin problemas.

- No, ha de estar en casa de Gai para que lo alimente. –dice adormilada, las caricias de Gaara en su cabeza la están relajando al grado de darle sueño.

- _(Ya veo de donde saco esas mañas)_ –Gaara entrecierra su mirada hacia ella, pero en eso cae en cuenta de algo haciendo que ensanche los ojos. – ¡¿Estamos solos?! –pregunta algo alterado.

- Si. –susurra adormilada.

- _(No tengo porque ponerme nervioso, no es la primera vez que estoy solas con Luka… ¡claro! Pero antes no éramos novios, pensaba que era chico y no había tenido sueños húmedos con ella todas las noches_ –Gaara paso saliva con dificultad, su mirada se poso en el rostro de su novia, así con los ojos cerrados y expresión relajada se ve muy linda, su mirada baja al cuello de ella, tan fino, blanco y suave a la vista, su mirada siguió bajando hasta el pecho de ella, viéndolo… ¿plano? –_Ok, eso quita toda tensión sexual que estuviera sintiendo)_—a Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Luka no te es incomodo?

- ¿El que?—Luka abre uno de sus ojos para verlo.

- Llevar todo el día puestas esas vendas. –el pelirrojo apunta con su mirada el pecho de ella, Luka baja la mirada a su torso y se sonroja levemente. –No sé, siento que ha de ser asfixiante. –dice pensativo.

- A todo se acostumbra uno. –dice aparentando indiferencia, pero la verdad se puso algo nerviosa, cayendo en cuenta que están solos y Gaara le está hablando de eso.

- Mmm… —con la misma mano con la que le acariciaba la cabeza la cerro, solo dejando alzado uno de sus dedos, el cual fue bajando por el rostro de Luka acariciándole la piel, haciéndola estremecer cosa que lo hizo sonreír de forma torcida. –Tienes la piel muy suave. –su tono de voz se escucho más ronco de lo normal.

- ¿Si? –Luka cierra los ojos disfrutando como ese simple dedo le provoca sensaciones placenteras al acariciar la piel a su paso.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella Gaara sigue bajando su dedo llegando hasta el cuello de ella, sintiendo como se estremece más cuando comienza a hacer círculos en esa zona.

- Si… muy suave. –ahora sonó mucho más ronco.

- ¿Quieres tocar más? –Luka abre sus ojos y le sonríe de forma picara.

Gaara volvió a sonreír de forma torcida viendo como ella se acomoda mejor en el sillón.

- Mucho más.

Luka amplia su sonrisa, y sin apartar los ojos de los de él se desabrocha el saco del uniforme, para después hacer lo mismo con la playera dejando al descubierto su torso que es apretado por esas vendas, dejando ver en la parte de arriba la iniciación de sus senos.

Gaara pasa saliva con dificulta, esta nervioso, como nunca lo ha estado con alguna mujer, y eso en cierta forma se le hace mas placentero. Luka también esta nerviosa, aunque no lo demuestre, pero la situación se le hace divertida y excitante.

El dedo de Gaara va bajando mas deteniéndose en la mediación de los senos de ella. Luka jadeo ante el placer e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el respaldo, teniendo sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de golpe y gimió cuando sintió algo húmedo en esa zona donde segundos antes solo la tocaba un dedo. Inclina el rostro hacia abajo viendo solo la cabellera roja de su novio.

- Me hare adicto a tu sabor. –dice ronco, mientras sube en un camino de besos al cuello de ella.

- Gaara. –dice en un gemido Luka, posando sus manos en los hombros de él, apretándolos en un puño.

Gaara sube en su camino de besos, posando un beso sobre la barbilla de ella para después subir más y atrapar sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado que ella respondió gustosa.

- Luka ya te he dicho que esto es como la universidad; si vas a follar en la sala o en tu recamara pones un calcetín ya sea en la puerta principal o en la de tu habitación para no interrumpir.

Ambos rompen el beso respirando de forma agitada a la vez que voltean hacia la entrada viendo a un despreocupado Kakashi mirándolos con aburrimiento. Al instante las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron mientras que Gaara rápidamente le cierra la playera a Luka.

- ¿Qué le tapas hombre? Yo le he visto desnuda completamente. –dice despreocupado.

Gaara frunce el entrecejo y lo fulmina con la mirada recordando que ese desgraciado pedófilo le quito la virginidad a su novia.

- Kakashi se supone que deberías llegar mas tarde. –dice con reproche Luka, el maldito los interrumpió cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mas buenas.

- Se supone. –dice despreocupado. –Pero sigan, yo iré a la cocina a comer algo o si quieren un trió con gusto me les uno. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- Yo que tu me iba, se esta conteniendo. –Luka sonríe de forma forzada, apuntando con la mirada a Gaara que aprieta los puños con fuerza, tiene expresión sombría y se la esta pensando como sacarle los ojos.

- Ustedes se lo pierden. –dice de forma perezosa, caminando hacia la cocina haciendo que Luka suspire con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Ya comienza a oscurecer y en la salida del edificio donde vive Luka se ve a esta dándole la espalda a la entrada y a Gaara frente a ella.<p>

- ¿Segura que no quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Podría acompañarte cuando te regreses.

- No es la primera vez que me vendría sola siendo de noche. –dice con algo de diversión.

- Pero antes pensaba que eras chico. –Gaara muestra algo de reproche, sintiéndose molesto por antes dejar que ella se fuera sola siendo tan tarde.

- Como sea. —Luka agita una mano restándole importancia y Gaara frunce el seño. –Y no, no iré esta noche a cenar a tu casa. Amelia llamo y dijo que vendría a cenar conmigo, que ella traería la cena. –Gaara frunce más su seño y bufa.

- Si ya estuvo contigo hace un rato, no entiendo para que viene nuevamente. –dice con desagrado y Luka sonríe de forma forzada.

- Dijo que quiere conocer el lugar donde vivo, además quiero convivir más con ella. Antes la abandone mucho y quiero recompensárselo ahora que puedo. –la peli-gris se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe.

- _Son hermanas y no convivieron mucho antes. No debo ser egoísta y querer acapararla toda. _–el pelirrojo suelta un gran suspiro mostrando resignación.

Gaara posa su mano derecha bajo la barbilla de Luka, para alzarle el rostro haciendo que sus miradas se topen. El pelirrojo se inclina y cierra sus ojos, mientras la peli-gris cierra los suyos esperando los labios del chico, los cuales tocaron los suyos a los pocos segundos, moviéndose entre ellos y ella movió los suyos, en un beso suave pero apasionado.

* * *

><p>En el asiento de atrás del elegante automóvil conducido por Sebastián se ve a Amelia. El automóvil se detiene frente al edificio donde vive su hermana.<p>

Sebastián bajo del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a su patrona, pero queda anonadado ante la escena que se presenta fuera del edificio.

Amelia frunce el seño porque Sebastián no le abra la puerta así que la abre ella misma dispuesta a salir del automóvil.

- ¿Qué pasa Sebastián? ¿Por qué…? –su reclamo quedo en el aire al ver a ese pelirrojo que tanto odia besando a su hermana quien le responde gustosa, llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico que posa sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Amelia frunció el seño mostrando desagrado y sus ojos mostraron furia que se marco más al ver que por estar tan metidos en el beso esos dos ni cuenta se dan de su presencia.

- Sebastián vámonos. –ordena cortante llamando la atención del castaño que dejo de ver sorprendido a la parejita para ver a su patrona.

- Pero…

- Vámonos. –ordena con más firmeza.

Sebastián solo asintió y cerró la puerta de la parte trasera, para después él subirse al vehículo y comenzar a conducir.

- Sebastián.

- ¿Dígame? –El castaño mira por el espejo retrovisor a su patrona. –_Esa mirada la conozco bien y cuando algún miembro de la familia Friedrich la pone es porque lo que piensa no es nada bueno. _–el castaño suspira con pesadez.

- Consigue hombres de confianza que por una buena suma de dinero hagan trabajos sucios. Y los quiero para ya.

- ¿Puedo saber que planea?—pregunta de forma respetuosa.

- Ya lo sabrás. –Amelia con indiferencia aparta su mirada del espejo.

- Señorita tal vez me este tomando atribuciones que no me conciernen, pero el joven Haruno parece importarle mucho a la señorita Mitzy, si le hace algo podría hacerla enojar.

- Tienes razón Sebastián; te estás tomando atribuciones que no te conciernen. –Amelia regresa su mirada al espejo mostrando frialdad en sus ojos. –Tú solo cumple lo que te ordeno que para eso te pagan.

- Discúlpeme señorita. No volverá a pasar. –dice con sumisión regresando su mirada al camino y Amelia poso su mirada en la ventana.

- _Maldito pobretón. A ver si ahora si hace caso a mis advertencias. _–Amelia frunce más el seño y sus ojos reflejan más frialdad.

* * *

><p>Llevan rato besándose, rompen un beso por falta de aire y apenas se separan unos segundos para tomar un poco más de aire y vuelven a unir sus labios en un beso más exigente que el anterior.<p>

Mientras se besan sus manos se mueven algo inquietas por el cuerpo del otro, la ropa se ha vuelto un estorbo. Ambos se han olvidado que están fuera del edificio, de hecho desapareció el mundo para ellos.

Gaara está más despeinado y su ropa está más arrugada de lo normal, lo mismo para Luka. Ninguno se da cuenta de cómo la gente que pasa por ahí los mira con desaprobación, otros avergonzados y otros con morbo y diversión, ya que para la vista de los demás es como ver a dos hombres besándose. Ni siquiera escucharon los murmurios donde los llaman maricas o algunos chillidos de emoción femeninos, ellos siguen en su mundo, mucho menos se han dado cuenta que llevan como media hora besándose.

Un fuerte y exagerado carraspeo que proviene de alado de Luka hace que ambos se separen y miren al causante de interrumpirlos con desagrado.

- Los admiro. Hacer estas cosas en público siendo que Japón es muy cerrado con esto, más cuando son dos hombres quienes lo hacen. –Sai que está de pie alado de Luka les sonríe de forma insinuante.

Luka entrecierra la mirada y Gaara ensancha los ojos poniéndose todo rojo al recordar que Luka viste como hombre, y están en la calle lo que significa que a la vista de todos estuvo besando a un hombre.

- Enserio ni yo me he atrevido a salir del closet así. –Sai amplía su sonrisa divertido, más al ver como el pelirrojo se pone mucho más colorado. – Así que el pelirrojo sexy también es gay. –Sai mira insinuante a Gaara que desencaja la mandíbula.

- _Soy un marica a los ojos de los vecinos de Luka. _–Gaara siente que le sale humo de las orejas.

- ¿Oye lo volviste gay tu o él ya lo era? –Sai mira curioso a Luka que sigue mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Eres un cotilla.

- No culpes mi curiosidad. Pensé que el único gay de tus papotes amigos eras tú, pero me vengo topando con esta sorpresa al salir del edificio porque iba a comprarle una tarjeta y unos chocolates para dártelos.

- ¿Por qué le vas a dar eso a Luka? –Gaara sale de su shock al oír eso y ahora fulmina con la mirada a Sai que asustado se esconde atrás de Luka, enserio que le dio miedo su expresión de asesino maniático, por otro lado a Luka le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Para que se los entregue a mi amor platónico. –dice temeroso, asomando su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Luka.

- Deidara. –aclara al ver a su novio alzar el lugar donde debe tener cejas.

- ¡Ah! –exclama recordando que ese gay siempre le manda regalitos a Deidara a través de Luka… ¡si! Era divertido al comienzo burlarse de Deidara por tener un admirador gay, pero ya se volvió algo cotidiano por lo que lo ven como algo normal, aunque al darse cuenta de eso se golpea la frente haber reaccionado así. –Luka me voy. Seguro no ha de tardar la enana y no me la quiero topar. Ya suficiente tuve con este día comiendo con ella.

- No le digas así. –dice con reproche.

- Es una enana. Solo soy sincero. –dice con diversión, para después inclinarse y darle un beso de mariposa en los labios a su novia, si lo profundiza capaz se prenden como hace un momento.

Gaara se separa de Luka, sonriendo de forma torcida al dejarla con esa expresión bobalicona, sin ver como Sai que sigue escondido atrás de ella tiene expresión soñadora al ver ese gesto tan lindo entra gay.

El pelirrojo da media vuelta y alza una mano en son de despido mientras camina.

Mientras se aleja Luka suspira soñadora y a los pocos segundos Sai la imita haciendo que Luka se tape el oído y ponga mueca de asco.

- Aléjate. Invades mi espacio personal, además me echas tu asqueroso aliento.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado, alejándose un poco de ella. –Mi aliento no es asqueroso, me lavo los dientes tres veces por día todos los días, uso hilo dental y enjuague bucal, además siempre masco chicle de menta.

- Igual me das asco. –dice con indiferencia y el pelinegro entrecierra la mirada indignado.

- Hare como que no oí eso, solo porque quiero que me digas que clase de relación tienen ustedes dos. –Sai la mira emocionado y a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro. – ¿Son amantes? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Quién es el uke? ¿La tiene grande? ¿Cómo la mam…?

- No sé idiota. –dice con fastidio comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? No me quieres decir que es otra cosa. —Sai la alcanza, caminando a la par de ella y mirándola de reojo, con reproche.

- Metete en tus asuntos.

- Oh vamos dímelo, si me lo dices podría darte algunos tips para que tengan el mejor y más placentero sexo homosexual que pueda existir. —pide ansioso y Luka roda los ojos con fastidio, lo mejor es ignorarlo a ver si así se aburre y deja de atosigarla.

* * *

><p>Luka abre la puerta de su departamento, se adentra y le cierra la puerta en la cara a Sai que estaba por entrar también, siguiéndola.<p>

- ¡Maldito casi me rompes la nariz!

Luka sonríe de forma burlona al imaginarse a Sai desangrándose y sobándose la nariz al otro lado de la puerta. Sin borrar su sonrisa se adentra más al departamento.

- Media hora. –Kakashi deja de ver el televisor para mirar su reloj cuando Luka entro a la sala. –Es la primera vez que veo que le toma a alguien tanto tiempo despedirse de otra persona.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi checador personal? –Luka lo mira incrédula.

- No, solo quería joderte un rato. Estoy aburrido. –dice despreocupado y la peli-gris lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

- No sé, Amelia dijo que vendría y traería la comida.

- Es bueno que te relaciones con tu hermana así tendremos comida de millonarios todos los días. —un aura brillante lo rodea ya saboreándose esos deliciosos manjares, en eso el celular de la peli-gris suena por lo que lo saca del bolsillo de su saco para contestar.

- ¿Si?... entiendo. No te preocupes, ahí será para la otra. –Luka vuelve a guardar su celular al cortar la llamada. –Pues ya no cenaremos comida de millonarios. Amelia acaba de llamar y dijo que no podrá venir hoy. –Luka le sonríe de forma burlona y Kakashi pone expresión de circunstancia.

- Ni modo. Cenaremos de esa comida barata china. –Kakashi baja su cabeza con tristeza y un aura deprimente lo rodea.

* * *

><p>Gaara está en su habitación, sentado tras su escritorio leyendo un libro. La puerta es tocada un par de veces, por lo que quita su mirada del libro y voltea hacia esta.<p>

- ¡Pase!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Sakura llevando puesto un delantal rosa encima de su ropa.

- Onii-san, mamá dice que vayas a la tienda a comprar soya para la cena.

El pelirrojo hace mueca de fastidio, en la noche siempre lo mandan a él a los mandados.

- Voy. –dice con molestia y Sakura le saca la lengua de forma burlona, sabiendo lo mucho que le molesta que lo manden a él.

* * *

><p>Gaara sale de la tienda departamental cargando en su mano derecha una bolsa de plástico que contiene la salsa de soya. Cuando pasa cerca de un callejón se siente jalando y cierra sus ojos ante lo inesperado.<p>

Al abrir sus ojos ve a cinco hombres robustos, altos y musculosos, uniformados con trajes negros. Uno más esta atrás de él haciéndole una llave para inmovilizarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta molesto, frunciendo el seño y los hombres sonríen con burla, para después abrirse paso, sin que el que lo sostiene afloje el agarre.

Gaara ensancha los ojos al ver a Amelia mirándolo con burla, atrás de ella esta Sebastián que se mantiene inexpresivo.

- Te lo advertí. Te dije que no te acercaras a Mitzy.

- Con que esto se trata. –Gaara ríe sin gracia. – ¿Y piensas que así me alejare de ella?

- Si eres lo suficiente masoquista para no hacerme caso después de que mis nuevos amigos jueguen contigo, te advierto que la próxima advertencia será peor. –Amelia sonríe de forma torcida y Gaara la fulmina con la mirada. –Ya saben qué hacer. –la pelinegra da media vuelta y comienza a caminar siendo seguida por Sebastián.

- ¡Estúpida si piensas que me asus…!—Gaara no termino su reclamo ya que uno de los tipos le golpeó fuertemente el estomago, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo doblar del dolor. – ¡Si serán cabrones! ¡Suéltenme y verán cómo les va hijos de puta! –exclama furioso al recuperar el aire, pero en vez de soltarlo otro de los tipos le golpeo la cara, partiéndole el labio.

Sin que el tipo que lo sostiene le suelte sus extremidades, los cinco comenzaron a golpearlo con rudeza y fuerza, el pelirrojo solo puede gemir del dolor y gruñir furioso.

* * *

><p>- ¿De cuando a acá le entro la responsabilidad a Deidara? –dice indignado Sasori mientras camina a la par de Itachi, ambos van por la acera de la calle. –Mira que rechazar nuestra invitación al karaoke solo porque tiene tarea.<p>

- Para mí que si se está volviendo joto. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –Tanto regalo que le manda el marica vecino de Luka que lo está conquistando y llevándolo al lado oscuro.

- Y yo que pensé que los jotos eran Gaara y Luka, pero no, me salió joto el otro. Ya decía yo que esa cabellera y peinado de nena le iba a afectar tarde o temprano. –Sasori suspira resignado.

- Solo seremos tú y yo en el karaoke Sasori. Pain nos cerró la puerta en la cara, pude oír a Konan del otro lado de la puerta así que seguro prefiere coger a su noviecita que irse de karaoke con nosotros y buscar hembras mamasotas. –dice indignado y Sasori se muestra igual. –Suigetsu aun es niño de papis y aunque casi lo traemos su mami salió y lo metió de las orejas diciéndole que no saldrá hasta que acabe la tarea.

- Si. Es más difícil sacar a los chicos cuando es lunes que cuando es fin de semana. –dice con lamento. –Oye pero faltan Gaara y Luka, no les hemos avisado.

- Será solo una pérdida de tiempo. Esos se traen ganas desde hace tiempo, seguro están follando como conejos o andan de melosos haciendo cosas de novios cursis. –dice con desagrado y Sasori pone la misma expresión que él. –Desde que andan derraman miel. –Itachi marca más su expresión de asco al igual que Sasori.

- Ni modo líder, eso es lo malo de que esos dos anden. –ambos suspiran mostrando resignación.

- ¡En fin! –Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro. –Tú y yo somos más que suficientes para divertirnos en karaoke y buscar mamacitas que nos hagan compañía. No necesitamos de los demás que no saben de lo que se pierden… bueno Suigetsu si lo sabe, pero ni modo, se lo pierde por pendejo por no saber escapársele a la mami como yo. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Sasori lo imita.

- Oye líder ¿que esa no es la hermana de Luka?

Itachi mira hacia donde Sasori apunta viendo que efectivamente ahí esta Amelia subiéndose a la parte trasera del automóvil mientras Sebastián detiene la puerta en clara muestra de que él se la abrió.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo por estos humildes rumbos a tan altas horas de la noche?—Itachi mira curioso a Sasori que se encoge de hombros.

- No sé, pero incluso viene con su multiusos. –dice algo traumado aun recordando como lo dejo ese mayordomo con su súper ataque de convulsión como lo nombraron los sexy boys.

- Ese perro guardián nunca se le separa. –Itachi lo mira con rencor aun recordando ese traumático hecho donde por culpa del mayordomo perdió el sex-appeal al convulsionarse como gusano en la parrilla.

El automóvil de Amelia se fue y ambos sexy boys siguieron su camino, pero al pasar por el callejón y oír golpes acompañados de quejidos de dolor voltearon y ensanchan los ojos al ver a seis grandotes agarrando a patadas a su amigo que está en el suelo en posición fetal en un intento de cubrirse de los golpes.

Rápidamente ambos corrieron a ayudar a su amigo, agarrando a los montoneros a golpes y estos defendiéndose también les tiraron algunos golpes a ellos, pero Sasori e Itachi les dieron pelea.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Sasori ayudan a Gaara a subir las escaleras del edificio donde está el departamento de Sasori. Los tres están mallugados y golpeados, pero el que está peor es Gaara, ni siquiera puede caminar por sí solo.<p>

- ¿Te peleaste con Luka o qué? –pregunta curioso Sasori, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –responde con algo de dificultad, y haciendo una mueca de dolor debido que le duelen las costillas hasta para respirar.

- Porque mi querido amigo sádico y masoquista, cada que te enojas con alguien a quien no te atreves a golpear te vas a buscar pelea para sacar la furia que te cargas, pero ya te he dicho que no le busques pleito a fortachones, esta vez hasta a nosotros nos golpearon nuestros lindos rostros. –dice en forma de regaño Itachi y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

- Y por ir a ayudarte no fuimos al karaoke. No es sexy ir todos golpeados. –dice con lamento Sasori.

- Nadie les pidió su ayuda.

- Pero la necesitabas y un sexy boy siempre ayuda aun sexy boys que está en problemas, eso dice la regla número…

- Si ya se. –Gaara roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Y porque te peleaste con Lukita? ¿Acaso por lo de la foto? –Itachi lo mira curioso al igual que Sasori.

- No me pelee con Luka. Yo solo iba por salsa de soya y esos tipos me metieron al callejón y de la nada me agarraron a golpes. –dice con fastidio.

Itachi frunce el seño recordando haber visto a Amelia subirse a su automóvil que misteriosamente estaba estacionado frente al callejón donde estaba Gaara.

- Oye líder la her…

- Gaara es seguro que no quieres llegar a tu casa así y preocupar a tu madre. –Itachi interrumpe al pelirrojo y este entendiendo que no quiere que lo diga no insistió, pero frunció el seño.

- Por eso les dije que me trajeran a casa del único que vive solo. –Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- Lo sé. Pero para que no preocupes a tu madre debes llamarla e inventarle una buena mentira. Seguro te está esperando en casa con la dichosa salsa. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Ya lo sé. –Gaara muestra más fastidio al hablar.

- No te apures amigo que Itachi-man te ayudara a inventar una buena escusa. –dice con heroísmo provocando que Sasori lo mire con admiración y Gaara entrecierre la mirada con recelo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué le paso a Gaara? –fue lo primero que pregunto algo alterada Luka nada más Sasori le abrió la puerta.<p>

- Nombre si el interés tiene pies. Si hubiera sido otro el herido estoy seguro que no hubieras llegado tan rápido. –Sasori la mira con recelo y Luka roda los ojos.

- Contéstame lo que te pregunte Sasori. Itachi solo me dijo que viniera a tu departamento porque Gaara está herido.

- ¿Y yo qué? –Sasori se apunta su rostro que tiene varias banditas y un ojo morado.

- Estas de pie ¿no? eso significa que sobrevivirás y es más que suficiente para mí. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia y Sasori entrecierra más la mirada.

- Por ayudar a tu noviecito han golpeado lo más valioso que tengo: mi angelical rostro. –dice indignado.

- Si, pobrecito. –dice dándole por su lado y adentrándose al departamento como si fuera suyo, empujando a Sasori en el proceso.

- Cuando te lo propones sabes cómo hacer que uno se sienta peor que mierda. –dice resentido.

- ¿Gaara está en tu habitación? –Luka voltea sobre su hombro a verlo y Sasori suspira resignado.

- Si, Itachi lo está ayudando a vendarse. No está muy grave, so… —Sasori no termino de hablar ya que Luka corrió hacia su habitación ignorándolo. –Es una mondriga, ni a su madre respeta. —Sasori aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla y cascadas de lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Luka entra a la habitación de Sasori y se acerca a la cama, empujando a Itachi que estaba poniéndole unas gasas en la cara al pelirrojo. Itachi cayó de pompas en el suelo y mira indignado a Luka que esta alado de Gaara manoseándolo en busca de algún hueso roto o algo.<p>

Gaara que no lleva puesta camisa debido a las vendas que le pusieron en el torso tiene varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué paso Gaara? ¿Por qué estas herido? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Quieres ir a un hospital? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Buscaste pelea otra vez? ¿Te enojaste con tu hermana o madre? ¿Con quienes buscaste pelea esta vez intentando desquitarte?...

- ¡Hola Itachi! ¿Cómo estás?... pobre de ti, hirieron tu bella cara esculpida por los Dioses, no sé cómo pagarte que pongas en riesgo tu belleza por salvar a mi Gaara.

Luka deja de mirar preocupada a Gaara para ver con fastidio a Itachi que sigue sentado en el suelo notando una que otra gasa que tiene pegada en la cara y la mejilla derecha hinchada. Mientras que Gaara roda los ojos, sabe que su líder sino es el centro de atención y alabacion se ofende y comienza a decir lo que espera que le digan.

- Estas vivo ¿no? eso es más que suficiente para mí. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia e Itachi desencaja la mandíbula ante lo desgraciada que es. – ¿Gaara te duelen tus heridas? –Luka mira a Gaara con preocupación y este se sonroja levemente mientras que Itachi entrecierra la mirada.

- Me voy. Me dan asco. —Itachi muy digno se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, odia cuando lo ignoran, pero la parejita ni lo pelo.

- Cuéntame lo que paso Gaara. –Luka se sienta en la cama, a su lado y Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- No tengo ni idea. Unos tipos me metieron al callejón y uno de ellos me sostuvo para no poder defenderme. No sé porque lo hicieron, no dijeron nada… seguramente algún enemigo que tengo los mando o que se yo. –Gaara agita una mano restándole importancia. –La verdad no me interesa.

- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? Mira nada mas como te dejaron. –Luka lo apunta y mira con desaprobación.

- No es para tanto. Me han dado palizas peores. –Gaara vuelve a agitar su mano restándole importancia. – ¿Itachi te llamo?

- Si. –Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- No lo hubiera hecho. No me gusta que salgas solas de noche. –dice con reproche y Luka entrecierra la mirada.

- No es la primera vez que lo hago, además sabes que trabajo de noche los fines de semana.

- Debes ir pensando en buscarte otro trabajo, ese no es un trabajo para una chica, menos una que desprende feromonas por donde sea.— Gaara entrecierra la mirada.

- Ese trabajo me gusta, además nadie más que ustedes saben que soy chica. A los ojos de todos soy un chico. –ambos se miran de forma retadora, pero Luka quita la mirada y suspira con pesadez. –Déjame sigo curando tus heridas. Seguro prefieres que lo haga yo a que lo haga Itachi.

- Mil veces. Es asqueroso tener un hombre toqueteándome y tenerlo tan cerca, mas cuando dicho hombre te canta el "sana, sana colita de rana" mientras te limpia las heridas poniendo cara de retrasado. –Gaara hace mueca de asco al recordar la tortura de tener a Itachi curándole las heridas y Luka ríe entre dientes mostrándose divertida.

* * *

><p>Luka va saliendo de la habitación de Sasori, cargando la palangana con agua y paños que uso para limpiar las heridas de su novio.<p>

Al pasar por la sala vio a Sasori e Itachi jugando videojuegos teniendo la lengua de fuera mientras miran la pantalla como si se quisieran fundir en ella.

- Así se van a matar más las neuronas. –dice con burla haciendo que ambos le pongan pause y alcen la mirada.

- Al fin se da cuenta que existimos líder. –Sasori mira indignado Itachi.

- Así son los hijos oka-san, cuando están con el novio se olvidan de sus padres. –Itachi pasa su mano por los ojos limpiándose falsas lágrimas.

- Son unos mondrigos oto-san. — Sasori también se limpia sus imaginarias lágrimas y Luka roda los ojos con fastidio, disponiéndose a seguir con los suyo.

- Luka. —Itachi deja todo drama y la mira serio mientras que Luka lo mira de reojo dándole a entender que lo escucha. –Antes de encontrar a Gaara vimos a Amelia con su mayordomo frente al callejón donde le daban una paliza a Gaara. —la peli-gris ensancha los ojos y Sasori mira curioso a Itachi.

- ¿No me dirás que Amelia…?

- Yo solo digo lo que vi. –dice serio Itachi y Luka frunce el seño, da media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta principal mostrándose furiosa.

- Pensé que no querías decirlo líder. Luka se ve muy furiosa, podría pelear con su hermana.

- Lo que hizo Amelia estuvo mal y aunque ella lo sepa va a seguir haciéndolo hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Así que hay que ponerle un alto antes de que exceda el límite, y solo Luka la puede parar. –dice serio Itachi y Sasori asintió con entendimiento. —Sigamos con lo nuestro oka-san.—toda seriedad en Itachi se quita y vuelve a sacar la lengua, y mira la pantalla como poseso mientras le quita el pause y Sasori lo imita.

* * *

><p>- ¡Señorita Mitzy! –exclama sorprendido Sebastián al verla ahí a estas horas, pero al ver su mirada borro toda sorpresa y bajo la cabeza. – ¿Lo sabe?<p>

- ¿Dónde está Amelia?

- Ella está en el estudio haciendo una terea.

- Vuelve a ayudar a Amelia en una estupidez como la que acaba de hacer y te hare pagar a ti Sebastián. –Luka lo mira con frialdad y Sebastián no se atreve a alzar el rostro. —Agradece que a Gaara no le paso nada grave. –Luka pasa alado de Sebastián, empujándolo levemente en el proceso.

* * *

><p>Amelia alza la mirada molesta porque la puerta haya sido abierta sin tocar antes, pero la furia es remplazada por sorpresa al ver a su hermana entrar.<p>

- ¡Mitzy! –una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, la cual se borra al ver esa mirada en su hermana.

- No me importa la razón por la que mandaste a golpear a Gaara… –Luka estampa sus manos en el escritorio, frente a su hermana la cual se sobresalto.

- Ese chismoso te fue con el chisme. –dice molesta.

- Pero vuelve a hacer una estupidez así y entonces me conocerás realmente enojada. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Es un don nadie, no te debe importar lo que le pase… de hecho ¿de cuando acá te importa alguien que no seas tú misma? –Amelia se pone de pie y la mira furiosa.

- Que te quede claro esto Amelia: Gaara es la persona más importante para mí, es el hombre que amo… hazle nuevamente algo que lo lastime física, sentimentalmente o psicológicamente y me olvidare que eres mi hermana. –dice amenazante para después dar media vuelta y salir del estudio a paso marcado dejando a Amelia que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y en su cabeza retumban una y otra vez las palabras de su hermana.

- ¡¿Por qué todo me sale mal?! –exclama furiosa, pasando con brusquedad su brazo por el escritorio tirando las cosas que estaban encima de este. –Ahora Mitzy me odia y justo cuando nos empezábamos a llevar mejor. –murmura dolida, sentándose y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja enserio, amo escribir las pendejadas de los sexy boys,mas las del lider autroproclamado padrejajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	21. Secuestrado

**Secuestrado**

Es medio día de un lindo sábado. Sasuke con mueca de fastidio va entrando a una cafetería modesta.

El pelinegro viste unos pantalones que tienen un cinturón color café, una camisa de cuello polo y mangas cortas, color blanca con franjas verdes que forman cuadros; zapatos negros con suela gruesa.

Sasuke está de pie en la entrada mirando a todos lados en busca de alguien, hasta que su mirada se topo con Luka que está sentada en la silla frente a una mesa sonriéndola amigable y agitando su mano derecha que tiene en alto para llamar su atención.

El Uchiha suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia donde esta ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para ver que frente a ella, sobre la mesa hay un pastel completo de rollo de mango del cual lleva comida la cuarta parte le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Sigo sin comprender como en ese cuerpo tan pequeño le cabe tanta comida. _ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez mientras se sienta en la silla frente a ella.

Luka viste un pantalón levemente holgado color verde militar; una playera color negra que le queda algo holgada y sobre esta un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, y tiene varios bolsillos adornándolo; sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una gorra que también es verde militar.

- ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –pregunta con fastidio.

- ¿Acaso no me extrañabas? Desde que soy novia de Gaara que no tenemos un momento para nosotros dos honey. –dice melosa, parpadeando varias veces para darse una imagen más mona.

- No, no te extrañaba, pero si me sorprende que te le hayas separado a Gaara. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Es difícil separarnos, pero es aun más difícil estar juntos. –Luka suspira con pesadez y Sasuke alza una ceja, no sabía que esos dos ya tuvieran problemas de parejas, se les ve tan unidos últimamente, de hecho más que antes. –La tención sexual entre nosotros es grande y por azares del destino no hemos podido consumar nuestro amor carnalmente. –dice con pesar y Sasuke cae estilo anime. –Ya sea por una u otra cosa siempre alguien nos viene interrumpiendo cuando nos ponemos apasionados. –Luka muestra más pesar al hablar mientras Sasuke se acomoda mejor en si silla. –Ya puedo besarlo y acariciarlo libremente en lugares que no sean públicos porque luego pensaran que es gay, pero aun no puedo hacer que me folle por culpa de los estorbos que nos interrumpen. –Luka mira el horizonte con añoranza y lagrimas salen de sus ojos, dándole un aire de héroe triste.

- _A esta ya le está pasando factura juntarse con Itachi y sus locos amigos, o sencillamente el amor le bajo las defensas para que el virus de estupidez que se cargan esos mentados sexy boys le haya infectado. –_Sasuke la mira con fastidio.

- Si no nos interrumpe Kakashi, es Sakura, sino Pain, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori o Suigetsu. Los últimos cuatro comienzo a sospechar que lo hacen a propósito, solo me falta confirmarlo, pero viéndoles esa mirada y sonrisa de burla que tienen al cagarnos el momento es prueba de que se divierten a costa de nuestra desgracia. –Luka suspira con profundidad viéndose lo que le afecta.

- ¿Me citaste solo para hablarme de cómo no puedes follar con tu novio o qué? –Sasuke la mira con molestia. –En el mensaje que me mandaste decía que era importante por eso vine.

- Eres un envidioso Sasuke. –Luka entrecierra la mirada hacia él y Sasuke alza ambas cejas. –Como a mí, mi mejor amigo si me ama y a ti no te ama tu mejor amiga, tienes pura envidia hacia mi persona. –Luka muestra decepción en su tono de voz y Sasuke siente un yunque caerle encima.

- ¿Entonces esta cita es para presumirme eso? –pregunta todo deprimido, siendo rodeado por un aura oscura y solitaria.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama ofendida, pero esa sonrisa y mirada muestran lo contrario haciendo que Sasuke entrecierre mas la mirada. –Yo tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo y voy a cumplirla. –Sasuke alza ambas cejas no sabiendo de lo que habla. –Prometí ayudarte con Sakura y lo voy a cumplir. –Sasuke muestra algo de sorpresa bajo esos lentes con forma de botella que le tapan casi toda la cara. –Para empezar desabróchate algunos botones de esa camisa, para que te veas menos ñoño, además hace calor, no sé cómo te la abrochas hasta el último botón. –Luka se alza un poco y se inclina hacia él para desabrocharle los primeros tres botones, pero una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver que debajo de esa camisa lleva una playera de algodón blanca. –Pensándolo mejor desabróchate todos los botones. Está bien que el verano va saliendo pero hace un calor infernal y tú con esas dos calorosas playeras encima. –Luka resignada le va a desabrochar toda la playera pero Sasuke le quita las manos de encima.

- Ya lo hago yo. Estas poniendo en duda mi sexualidad con lo que estás haciendo. –Sasuke se ve apenado y baja la mirada para desabrocharse la camisa.

Luka alza ambas cejas no sabiendo de que se apeno y mucho menos sobre su comentario, así que voltea a mirar su alrededor viendo que varias chicas los miran insinuante, hombres los miran asqueados y personas adultas los miran con desaprobación.

- _Ahora no solo hago que en los lugares donde he ido con Gaara nos vean así sino también a Sasuke. _–Luka suspira con pesadez y se acomoda en su silla. –Oye también deberías quitarte esos anteojos de ñoño. –aconseja cuando Sasuke ya se desabrocho la playera.

- Pensé que me habías dicho que no creías en lo superficial. Que si Sakura se fija en mí por atracción física no sería amor y terminaría en fracaso. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- Y sigo firme con eso, pero si quiero que luzcas mejor es para que tú te sientas a gusto contigo mismo. Cuando uno siente seguridad hacia sí mismo lo refleja.

- Yo me siento seguro conmigo mismo como estoy ahorita. De hecho me gusta usar estos lentes porque no dejan que los demás vean la deformación con la que nací. –dice serio.

- ¿Tienes una deformación? –Luka lo mira sorprendida, imaginándoselo visco o con un ojo más pequeño que el otro, entre otras.

- Si. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Qué deformación tienes? –pregunta con interés.

- Mis ojos son iguales a los de Itachi, solo tuve la fortuna de no sacar esas marcas bajo los ojos… maldita genética. –dice con pesar Sasuke, aguantándose las ganas de llorar porque cada que se ve algún parecido con su hermano mayor le dan ganas de llorar.

Luka casi cae estilo anime teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- _Aunque no es la deformación que me esperaba de cierta forma lo entiendo. Parecerse al loco de Itachi es una tortura para alguien como él. –_Luka se endereza y mira con lastima a Sasuke.

- ¡No me mires así! Odio que la gente sienta lastima por mi deformación. –dice ofendido.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar mirarte de otra forma. No sé que mas rasgos te le parezcas a Itachi, pero comienzo a entender que te empeñes por esconderte bajo esos harapos para ocultar tus rasgos con los de tu hermano. –dice seria y Sasuke asintió, alegre de que al fin alguien lo entienda y no le diga que exagera, como aquel ser llamado Juanito que fue su amigo imaginario a los cuatro años y le dijo eso cuando él se lo confesó, desde ahí no volvió a contárselo a nadie.

- No me tapo el cabello solo porque no me gusta usar gorras, pero estoy considerando en pintármelo de otro color diferente al negro. Cualquiera es opción menos el rubio, antes muerto que tener el cabello del mismo color que Naruto. –Sasuke hace mueca de desagrado al imaginarse rubio al estilo dobe.

- Comprendo pero no te recomiendo pintarte el cabello, estoy seguro que no le gustara a Sakura que lo hagas.

- Por eso no lo he hecho. –Sasuke se sonroja levemente. –_Cuando finalmente me había decidió por hacerlo fui con Sakura para que me acompañara a la tienda y me ayudara a escogerlo ya que las mujeres saben mejor de esto, y ahí me dijo que le gusta más mi color natural que no debería pintármelo y por eso no lo hice.—_Luka lo mira extrañada al oírlo suspirar de forma soñadora vaya a Kami-sama porque, pero su instintos le dicen que a huevo tiene que ver con Sakura.

- Bueno… retomando el tema a lo que te cite aquí. –Luka lo saca de sus pensamientos y Sasuke presta atención. –Ya es hora de que vayas avanzando un paso. Mi experiencia me ha dicho que los Haruno son muy lentos para detectar cuando alguien gusta de ellos. No se dan cuenta de lo obvio. Y si la montaña no va a ti tu ve a la montaña.

- ¿¡Me estas sugiriendo que me le declare!? –exclama alterado.

- No. Todavía no es momento. –Sasuke suspira aliviado, la verdad no se siente listo para eso. –Lo que quiero que hagas es que la seduzcas para que se dé cuenta de que le mueves el tapete. Eres el hombre debes empezar a moverte. –Luka le sonríe divertida al ver su mueca de asustado.

- Yo… yo… —Luka nota lo que se le está dificultando decirlo, seguro por su orgullo que es más grande que esa pequeña esfera que habitamos llamada Tierra. –… yo… yo nunca he seducido… no sé cómo hacerlo. –Sasuke desvía su mirada nervioso y sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

- Lo sé. No se tiene que ser muy genio para saberlo. –Luka se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada. – ¡Oh vamos! No te enojes, solo digo la verdad, incluso aun eres virgen.

- Tengo quince años. Para todo hay momento y pienso que para tener relaciones sexuales se debe tener la maduración suficiente para darse cuenta de las consecuencias que atrae, no es solo meterla y tener un orgasmo. –se defiende con madurez.

- ¿Me dirás que no le traes ganas a Sakura y que cuando la vez en ropa sexy no se te para? –Luka lo mira insinuante y Sasuke desvía la mirada. – ¿Apoco no has tenido sueños húmedos con ella?... ¡Es más! Me atrevo a decir que si pudieras desde que despertaron tus hormonas que te hubieras follado a Sakura.

- Le hubiera hecho el amor que es diferente. –aclara con seriedad, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo todo y Luka amplia su sonrisa. –Mejor enséñame a seducir de una puta vez. –Sasuke se muestra molesto porque le hagan decir cosas que no desea que los demás sepan.

- Todo está en la mirada Sasuke. Es verdad que por ser apuesto un hombre muchas veces no necesita hacer nada para que las chicas se acerquen a ellos como abejas atraídas por la miel, los mismo pasa con las tías guapas hacia los hombres, pero hay muchas veces que un hombre o una mujer siente interés por una persona del mismo sexo y sexo contrario que aunque se le haga atractivo no se va a rebajar a echártele encima solo por eso. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. –Aquí es donde uno o una seduce o coquetea para hacerle ver que también hay interés, incluso puedes hacerlos después cuando ya hay una relación para hacer excitante la relación. –Sasuke mostro más interés y asintió, la verdad con eso de las relaciones amorosas es un fiasco. –Observa y aprende pequeño saltamontes. –Luka sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿No te ligaras a un hombre aquí? –Sasuke la mira sorprendido.

- No bobo, me ligare a una mujer porque tú te ligaras a una mujer y no un hombres, es diferente forma de coquetear o seducir. –Luka roda los ojos y Sasuke se muestra indignado, ya que él no sabía eso. –Además no le seré infiel a mi Gaara. –dice con obviedad.

- Vale. Ya entendí. –dice con fastidio y Luka suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Vez esa chica de haya? –Luka apunta con la pupila hacia atrás.

Sasuke de forma disimulada alza la mirada viendo que unas mesas atrás Luka esta una chica de facciones lindas que aparenta tener la misma edad que Luka. Tiene un largo cabello castaño claro, ojos grandes color avellana y cuerpo delgado. Viste unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes ceñida que marca lo delgado de su figura y sus curvas.

El pelinegro pudo notar que la chica mira cada dos por tres la nuca de Luka y se sonroja cada que la ve.

- ¿Qué con ella? –Sasuke regresa su mirada a Luka.

- Lleva observándome desde que entro a esta cafetería, he sentido su mirada todo el tiempo. –Luka sonríe divertida. –Al parecer es tímida por eso no se ha acercado a pedirme mi nombre o número telefónico como las demás en esta cafetería que al parecer les gusto al pensar que soy chico.

- _Esta loca parece no estar en todo pero en verdad lo está._

- Cámbiame lugar, observa y aprende. –dice con arrogancia.

Sasuke ya acostumbrado a que todo inshe sexy boy sea arrogante se puso de pie y cambio lugares con Luka.

- Toma. —Luka le pasa un espejo de bolsillo.

- ¿Y esto? –Sasuke la mira curioso.

- Observa lo que yo hago y observa cómo se pone. –Sasuke asintió poniendo el espejo en un ángulo donde pueda ver hacia atrás sin que la chica lo note. –Como te mencione antes todo está en la mirada. -Luka apoya sus codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus puños y mira de forma penetrante a la chica.

Sasuke a través del espejo vio como la chica se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada nerviosa, para segundos después volverla a posar en Luka que no le quita la mirada de encima.

La chica le sonrío coqueta a Luka y este le sonrío de la misma forma.

- Luego sonríele coqueto cuando ella lo haga. –susurra sin borrar su sonrisa o quitar su vista de la chica.

Sasuke a través del espejo vio como la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolo.

- Ahora coqueteo verbal. –dice divertida mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Cuando la chica pasó alado de ellos, muy cerca de su mesa los paso de largo haciendo que Sasuke sonría con mofa, pero para su sorpresa ve como Luka la detiene tomándole una mano cuando pasa alado de ella haciendo que la chica la mire con falsa sorpresa.

- ¿No olvidas algo? –pregunta Luka coqueta, enronqueciendo su tono de voz.

- ¿Yo? –pregunta confundida la chica.

- Si, tú… olvidas darme tu número telefónico. –Luka vuelve a sonreír de forma torcida.

La chica se sonroja nuevamente pero le sonríe coqueta.

- Claro. Lo olvidaba. –dice coqueta, toma la mano con la que Luka la sostuvo volteándole la palma hacia arriba y dejando ver que ya tenía su pluma preparada en su otra mano comienza a escribirle un número telefónico ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke. –Esperare tu llamada. –la chica le guiña un ojo coqueta y suelta su mano.

- E_spera sentada. –_Luka amplia su sonrisa tratando de que no sea burlona y lo consiguió. – Adiós…

- Arisa, Takano Arisa. –se presenta sonriéndole amigable.

- Un gusto. Yo soy Hatake Luka.

- Nos vemos Luka-kun. –La chica con una última sonrisa camina hacia la salida sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Luka que hace lo mismo hasta que salió de la cafetería.

- ¿Vez lo fácil que es? –Luka mira divertida a Sasuke.

- Es obvio que le gustabas. Como tu dijiste no te quitaba la mirada de encima, solo un poco de coqueteo y es obvio que la tendrías.

- Es todo lo que necesitas. –dice con indiferencia Luka.

- No. Porque a Sakura no le gusto. –Luka pone los ojos en blanco.

- Vale, te mostrare un reto. Escoge la chica.

Sasuke mira por todos lados de la cafetería viendo finalmente a una chica de cabello negro que esta sentada en una de las mesas sola, centrada en su lectura. Lleva gafas de aumento y su cabello suelto, no es una chica muy agraciada, además que se ve que es la típica chica que solo piensa en estudios y no toma mucho interés a su físico o los chicos, muestra de ellos es la forma holgada, poco llamativa y pasada de moda en la que viste.

- Esa. –Sasuke la apunta con la mirada.

Luka la mira de forma disimulada y regresa su vista nuevamente hacia Sasuke.

- Es lo mismo Sasuke. Empiezas con la mirada.

Luka mira a la chica de forma penetrante. Sasuke mira la mirada de Luka y luego mira de reojo a la chica viendo como esta al sentir la mirada pasa su pupila por todos lados de forma disimulada hasta toparse con la mirada de Luka, haciendo que muestre sorpresa, luego se sonroje y regrese su mirada nerviosa a su lectura, para después estarla desviando cada dos por tres hacia Luka que no deja de mirarla.

- Aquí viene lo diferente, no esperes a que te sonría porque no lo hare, está muy nerviosa para hacerlo además que no tiene seguridad, así que tu le sonríes primero. –le susurra sin dejar de mirar a la chica e intentando no mover mucho sus labios.

Sasuke mira como Luka le sonríe coqueta cuando la mirada de la chica se desvió hacia ella, haciéndola sonrojar toda pero que le sonría tímidamente para después regresar su mirada a su libro, siguiendo desviándola cada dos por tres hacia Luka.

- ¿Cómo cojones eres tan buena en esto? –pregunta sorprendido Sasuke.

- Ver como todos tus amigos hacen esto frecuentemente hace que uno tome sus mañas. Itachi y Sasori son quienes más me enseñaron de esto. –susurra divertida. –Como ella no se va a acercar porque es muy tímida e insegura. Tú lo tienes que hacer, después le sacas plática y mientras lo haces la intimidas con la mirada, acercando mucho tu rostro poniéndola nerviosa… mira. –Luka se pone de pie.

Sasuke no la pierde de vista notando como la pelinegra se pone más nerviosa pero también se sorprende al ver a Luka caminar hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Se ve a los sexy boys ir caminando por la acera de la ciudad, todos caminan de forma coordinada, pues sus pasos están coordinados, no por nada Itachi los obliga a ensayarlos todos los fines de semana, de hecho ahora vienen de uno de los ensayos.<p>

Pain viste unos jeans color negros con algunas rasgaduras en las rodillas; su playera es de color naranja oscuro con algunas letras al frente, es de mangas cortas y le queda ceñida;

Deidara lleva puesto un bermuda color blanco con franjas azules formando cuadros; su playera es color roja con algunas letras en blanco al frente que están bordadas, le queda ceñida y también es de mangas cortas; y lleva sandalias de pie color cafés.

Suigetsu viste un bermuda color blanco; su playera es morada, le queda ceñida, es de cuello un poco alto y sin mangas; y lleva sandalias de pata de gallo.

Sasori lleva puesto unos jeans de color azul; tenis rojo con negro; su playera es sin mangas color roja y le queda ceñida.

Itachi viste una camisa de botones color azul, con los primeros tres desabrochados dejando ver parte de su torso; jeans color negro y zapatos negros.

Gaara lleva puesto un bermuda color caqui, una playera color blanca que le queda levemente ceñida. Sobre su cabeza lleva una gorra del mismo color que el bermuda, solo que la lengua la trae hacia atrás. Y para finalizar unas sandalias de piel de color cafés.

- Ese Luka tendrá su merecido castigo por saltarse los ensayos. –dice molesto Itachi planeando que castigo ponerle. –La regla número diez de los sexy boys es: debes de ir a cada ensayo y reunión de los sexy boys… tal vez su castigo sea que le ponga a escribir cien veces todas las reglas. –una sonrisa tétrica adorna su rostro y Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- Es raro que Luka falte, es muy floja pero prefiere ir a los ensayos que tener que hacer uno de los castigos del líder, odia sus planas. –comenta curioso Deidara.

- ¿Sabes porque no vino Gaara? ¿O más bien sabes a donde fue? –Sasori lo mira curioso. –Cuando la fuimos a buscar a su departamento Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que salió desde hace rato.

- Si hubiera sabido que había salido les hubiera dicho para que no echáramos la vuelta en vano a su departamento. –dice con fastidio Gaara. –_ Esa Luka ¿a dónde habrá ido? Ni siquiera me aviso. _–Gaara frunce el seño molesto.

- ¿Oíste eso oka-san? –le susurra a Sasori cerca de oído mirando de reojo a Gaara. –Ya hay problemas en la pareja feliz.

- Si oto-san, lo oí fuerte y claro. Han comenzado a ocultarse cosas. –Sasori también susurra mientras mira de reojo a Gaara, mostrando lastima al igual que el líder.

Deidara y Suigetsu miran con burla al pelirrojo que comienza a tener un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y Pein lo mira como si fuera un desgraciado, ya que aunque según esos dos susurren, lo hacen lo suficiente fuerte como para que todos los escuchen.

- Esta es la cafetería favorita de Luka, tal vez este aquí. –comenta curioso Deidara deteniéndose frente a la cafetería y viéndola haciendo que los demás lo imiten.

- Entremos. –dice firme Gaara caminando a paso marcado hacia la puerta.

Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros sonríen burlones siguiéndolo y Pain suspira con pesadez, siguiéndolos resignado, es eso o ponerle a hacer mil veces la regla número seis: debo siempre ir a donde los demás sexy boys van cuando estoy con ellos en una salida de sexy boys.

* * *

><p>Nada más los sexy boys cruzaron la puerta de entrada y la mayoría de las miradas se posaron en ellos, en especial la de las femeninas.<p>

Los seis pasaron su mirada por el lugar hasta que la suya dio con Luka sentada enfrente de una chica con la cual platican amenamente.

- Miren que mona. Luka anda socializando con su mismo sexo. –dice conmovido Suigetsu.

- ¿Desde cuándo Luka socializa porque quiere en especial con chicas? –Deidara mira extrañado al líder que entrecierra la mirada viendo como la chica con la que esta Luka esta sonrojada y la mira soñadora.

- No se ustedes pero la mirada de la chica que platica con Luka parece mirada de alguien que está viendo al hombre de sus sueños. –Sasori se rasca la nuca extrañado.

- Entonces cambio mi pregunta… ¿desde cuándo Luka socializa con una chica que gusta de ella? Por lo general las ignora. –Deidara también se rasca la nuca extrañado y Gaara frunce el seño.

- Mires por donde lo mires parece que están ligando. –Itachi alza ambas cejas extrañado y Gaara pone una expresión sombría.

- ¿Ósea que Luka se brinco los ensayos para ligar con chicas? –Suigetsu se rasca la nuca sintiéndose confundido.

- ¿A Luka también le gustan las chicas? –Sasori también se muestra confundido.

- Más importante: ¿a Luka le gustan chicas nerd? –Pain alza ambas cejas con extrañeza.

- No, aquí no lo que importa es: ¿Luka le es infiel a Gaara con una chica? –Deidara mira curioso al líder al igual que los demás.

- ¡Alto! Muchas preguntas y no me dan tiempo de responder, además estoy igual de extrañado que ustedes. –exclama Itachi poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro como si los quisiera detener. – ¿A done vas Gaara? –pregunta al verlo caminar hacia la mesa donde esta Luka siendo rodeado por un aura espeluznante.

- Le va armar una escena de celos. –Sasori suspira resignado.

- No. Conozco esa aura y expresión. –Deidara se soba la barbilla pensativo pero después ensancha los ojos al recordar una escena traumática. – ¡Le va a sacar un ojo a esa chica que esta con Luka! ¡Lo sé, esa misma expresión puso cuando me lo saco a mí! –exclama alterado haciendo que los demás ensanchen los ojos.

- ¡Espera Gaara! ¡La regla numero dieciocho de los sexy boys dice no sacarle ojos a chicas! –exclama alterado Itachi corriendo para intentar detenerlo al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>Antes de que los sexy boys entraran a la cafetería:<p>

Luka se había sentado enfrente de la chica a la cual sigue mirando de forma penetrante poniéndola nerviosa y no borra esa sonrisa que esta enloqueciendo a la chica que esta mas sonrojada que un tomate.

- Así que te llamas Tomoyo. Es un lindo nombre. –dice galante Luka. –_Lo que hace una amiga cuando está en deuda con un amigo. _–la peli-gris se contuvo por soltar un profundo suspiro y mostrarse fastidiada, en eso su mirada se poso en la portada del libro que leía la chica antes que llegara, ese que dejo sobre la mesa para prestarle toda atención y sus ojos se ensancharon.

- Gracias. –susurra apenada, bajando la mirada. – ¿Qué te gusta ha…?

- ¿Lees novelas eróticas? –pregunta sorprendida y la chica rápidamente tapa el libro mirándola avergonzada. – ¿Qué te gusta de ellas? –Luka la mira ahora con interés sincero.

- ¿Ah? –la chica la mira incrédula.

- A mí me gusta esa sazón mesclado pasión con amor. Leer a un hombre candente en la cama que además es el tío de los sueños de cualquier chica es interesante y excitante. Sin contar que te dan muchas ideas de cómo ser en la cama.

- ¡Completamente de acuerdo! –exclama emocionada la chica, es la primera vez que un chico se expresa así de una novela erótica, por lo general salen con sus perversiones. – ¿Ya leíste este libro? –pregunta curiosa.

- Había leído por ahí que está muy bueno, pero no he tenido tiempo de irlo a comprar. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Pues te lo recomiendo. No solo tiene sus momentos de ternura sino que tiene escenas eróticas muy candentes. –dice apenada.

- ¿Enserio? –Luka se muestra más emocionada. –Lo comprare. –dice con emoción.

- Si quieres cuando termine de leerlo te lo puedo prestar para que no gastes. –la chica se sonroja mas y la mira como idiota enamorada.

- ¿Enserio? –esta asintió.—Gracias, me harías ahorrarme dinero ahorita que ando muy gastada. –Luka sonríe levemente y la chica suspira soñadora.

- ¿Qué libros has leído? Tal vez tenga algunos que no has leído y te los pueda prestar Luka-kun.

- Veamos. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Espera Gaara! ¡La regla numero dieciocho de los sexy boys dice no sacarle ojos a chicas! –exclama alterado Itachi corriendo para intentar detenerlo al igual que los demás.

Ambas chicas voltean al oír ese grito viniendo por una voz muy conocida para Luka, además que nombro a alguien que conoce muy bien.

Luka se sorprende al ver a Gaara acercarse a ellas teniendo esa expresión de cuando quiere sacar ojos, atrás de él van corriendo los demás con cara de circunstancia intentando darle alcance.

- _¿Y estos que hacen aquí?_ –Sasuke y Luka estando en diferentes lugares alzan ambas cejas extrañados.

- ¡No dejen que llegue a la pobre chica! –fue el grito de guerra de Itachi que se lanzo hacia Gaara al igual que los demás tacleándolo a unos pasos de que llegue a la mesa.

- ¡Gaara! –exclama preocupada Luka al ver que el pobre quedo debajo de esa montaña humana mientras su acompañante los mira incrédula al igual que Sasuke que está en otra mesa.

Los tres miran como los cinco que se echaron encima del pelirrojo comienzan a temblar y alzan la mirada mostrándose acongojados.

- ¡Luka no vamos a poder retenerlo por mucho tiempo, dile a esa chica que huya de aquí o sino Gaara le sacara un ojo! –exclama Itachi mirando a su amiga que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y volteo hacia la inocente victima para mirarla seria.

- Lo siento, soy gay y mi novio es muy celoso. Si no te vas de aquí en menos de tres segundos te quedaras sin ojo. –dice tranquila como si hablara del clima, y mirando a la chica que ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Pero muévete chica! ¡¿O te quieres quedar sin ojo?! –exclama alterado Deidara que hace lo posible al igual que los demás por retener al monstro que está debajo de ellos y se remueve como toro intentando quitárselos de encima. – ¡No exageramos, solo mírame! –Deidara se alza el flequillo mostrando donde no tiene ojo.

La chica que pensaba que exageraban toma rápidamente sus cosas y se pone de pie.

- ¿Por qué los más guapos son gay? Ya decía yo que era muy hermoso que entendiera las novelas eróticas como una mujer. –murmura la chica antes de salir de la tienda.

Los sexy boys suspiran aliviados, pero todos salen volando cuando Gaara se pone de pie de golpe, como se había relajado el pelirrojo se los pudo quitar de encima y ahora mira furioso a Luka mientras los demás sexy boys andan regados por ahí adoloridos en alguna parte del suelo ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

- _Gaara enojado se vuelve más fuerte y bravo que un toro. _–Luka mira incrédula a su novio que ya casi se poner verde como Hulk.

- Luka quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya. –exige tétrico.

* * *

><p>Sentados en la mesa donde estaban desde el principio Sasuke y Luka se encuentran estos dos –c<em>on la segunda comiéndose su rollo de mango mientras les cuenta lo que paso—<em>y los sexy boys.

- … y así es como termine platicando con esa chica. –termina de explicar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- ¿Tu le estabas enseñando a Sasuke como ligar con chicas? –pregunta Itachi sin creérselo, teniendo los ojos bien abiertos y Sasuke frunce el seño con fastidio.

- Si. –Luka asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma.

- No lo puedo creer. –un aura brillante rodea a Itachi y una luz celestial lo alumbra haciendo que todos en la mesa miren curiosos el techo en busca de donde vino. –Tantos y tantos intentos intentando hacer que tome una de mis maravillosas clases de cómo ser todo un Don Juan, que me rechazo pero ahora solito ha pedido ayuda de un sexy boys y la regla numero veintinueve dice claramente que si un miembro de la familia de un sexy boy pide ayuda para ligues a un sexy boys los demás sexy boys ayudaran a entrenarlo…

- ¡Yo no pedí ayuda! –exclama furioso Sasuke, que Luka le ayude es una cosa pero que lo ayuden todos los locos es otra, mas cuando ahí está incluido su hermano mayor.

- Que se lo hayas pedido a Luka es como si me lo hubieras pedido a mi Sasuke. –exclama Itachi maravillado y llorando conmovido por lo que Sasori le pasa un pañuelo para que se limpie las lagrimas y así lo hace al igual que Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori mientras los demás lo miran como el loco que es.

Sasuke al ver que su puto hermano solo oye lo que quiere oír fulmina con la mirada a Luka culpándola de que lo haya metido en esto, y ella solo lo miro como si le estuviera dando el pésame haciendo que el pelinegro gruña furioso.

- Siento que estoy soñando… Deidara pellízcame para ver que esto no es un sueño. –dice maravillado, pero cuando Deidara está por pellizcarlo Itachi voltea a verlo con expresión de asesino en serie. –Pellizca mi bello bracito y te saco el otro ojo. –dice amenazante haciendo que Deidara aleje su mano teniendo varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Sasuke-chan las clases de ligues empiezan mañana mismo. Cuando terminen serás tan buen ligador como un sexy boy. –Itachi mira maravillado a su hermano menor, como si este acabara de entrar a la mejor universidad del mundo.

Gaara y Pain rodaron los ojos con fastidio al saber que ahora aparte de ensayos tendrán que darle clases de ligues a Sasuke. Luka suspiro con pesadez. Itachi mira con orgullo a su hermano pensando que al fin encontró la luz en el camino al querer ser tan buen ligador como él. Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara miran con diversión a Sasuke que es rodeado por un aura deprimente al saber lo que le espera.

* * *

><p>- La ventaja de que Itachi se haya emocionado con darle clases de ligues a Sasuke es que se olvido de mi castigo por no ir al ensayo de hoy. –Luka sonríe satisfecha mientras camina por la acera, pensando que tuvo suerte, no solo no fue a los estúpidos ensayos de Itachi sino que también se libro del castigo por no ir.<p>

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no ibas a ir a los ensayos porque te habías quedado de ver a SOLAS con Sasuke? –Gaara que va caminando alado de ella la mira con reproche haciendo que sonría nerviosa.

- Lo olvide. –Luka se rasca la nuca apenada. –Además que seamos novios no significa que deba decirte todo lo que haga. –Luka frunce el seño al igual que Gaara.

- Pienso que deberías decírmelo cuando sales a solas con otro chico. –dice entre dientes, apretando los puños furioso.

- Solo es Sasuke. –Luka roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Porque es Sasuke es porque me molesta más. Ese idiota no solo le gusta mi hermana sino que ahora resulta que también tu. –la expresión sombría de Gaara regreso y Luka puso los ojos en blanco.

- No te pregunto cómo sabes que a Sasuke le gusta Sakura porque es muy obvio. Pero ya te he dicho varias veces que yo no le gusto a Sasuke ni Sasuke me gusta a mí. Solo nos llevamos bien porque nos entendemos, ya sabes, a él le gusta su mejor amiga y a mí me gusta quien solía ser mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Y ya no soy tu mejor amigo? –Gaara la mira molesto.

- Eres mi novio.

- ¿Por eso deje de ser tu mejor amigo? ¿Dejaras de confiar en mí como lo hacías antes?

- Claro que no. –Luka entrecierra la mirada. –Pienso que las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado mucho, solo que ahora me celas abiertamente. –Gaara frunce el seño. –Y ahora te puedo besar y acariciar. –Luka sonríe coqueta.

- _Maldita feromonas de esta mujer. –_Gaara gruñe furioso y detiene su paso haciendo que Luka lo imite y lo mire curiosa viendo como el pelirrojo mira a todos lados, para después meterla al callejón de alado.

Luka parpadea sorprendida viendo que de estar en la acera ahora está en un oscuro callejón teniendo su espalda recargada en la pared y siendo acorralada por el pelirrojo.

- Muéstrame eso que ahora puedes hacer y que antes que solo éramos amigos no podías hacer. –Gaara le sonríe coqueto y ha inclinado rostro haciendo que sus narices se rosen.

Luka ríe entre dientes para después llevar sus manos al torso del pelirrojo, comenzando a acariciarlo sobre la ropa. Gaara entrecerró los ojos, Luka lo provoca con solo hacerle eso, pero no quiso hacer nada, quería que ella sea la que empiece.

La peli-gris comenzó a darle suaves besos en los labios y cerro sus ojos, para después profundizar el beso, moviendo sus labios sobre los de él y Gaara la imito.

Cuando sintió que ella muerde su labio inferior gimió levemente dejando que ella adentre su lengua en su boca, encontrándose con la suya y ambos comenzaron a moverla, haciendo más apasionado el beso.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separen, mas no alejaron mucho sus rostros. Su respiración es agitada, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, un hilo de saliva une sus labios y ambos entre abren los ojos.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ya no lo soporto! –Gaara lleva sus manos a las piernas de ella y la alza haciendo que estas queden a la altura de su cadera. –Te deseo mucho.

- Yo también. –al ser alzada ahora su rostro está más arriba y lo inclina estampando sus labios con los de él dándole un beso igual o más apasionado que el anterior.

Gaara perdió el control, solo desea tomarla ahí mismo, no le importa que sea pleno día y a mera luz del sol estando en un oscuro callejón.

- ¡Malditos jotos! ¡Váyanse a un hotel!

Luka y Gaara se separan y miran hacia la entrada del callejón viendo a dos chicos mirarlos con asco, que fue remplazado por miedo ante la mirada furiosa de ambos al ser interrumpidos nuevamente, por lo que ambos chicos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Gaara y Luka suspiran con pesadez y se miran entre sí.

- No es el momento ni el lugar. –dice resignado recobrando la postura y soltando las piernas de su novia para que las deslice y toquen el suelo.

- Si. –Luka suspira también resignada.

- _Si no es el momento ahora ni las veces pasadas ¿entonces cuando?_ –piensan ambos sintiéndose desesperados, y es que ambos desean estar con el otro desde hace años, solo que uno era consciente de eso y otro apenas hace poco se ha dado cuenta.

* * *

><p>Itachi va caminando tranquilamente por la acera, silbando camino hacia su casita. El canijo de Sasuke salió corriendo nada mas cruzaron la puerta de la cafetería y lo dejo solo, pero no le tomo importancia, a él le gustan las caminatas en solitario porque así piensa nuevas ideas para aportar a los sexy boys, ya saben, como reglas, caminadas nuevas y esas cosas.<p>

En cuanto los demás tomaron diferentes rumbos para ir a sus casitas.

Un automóvil negro se detiene alado del Uchiha que sigue silbando teniendo los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por sus ideas y la sintonía de su sonido.

De la puerta de atrás del elegante automóvil salieron dos hombres de gran tamaño e intimidantes vistiendo trajes negros y lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos. Cada uno se puso en uno de los lados de Itachi y lo tomaron del brazo haciendo que este deje de silbar y los mire sin entender.

- ¿Qué quieren? –pregunta serio.

- Uchiha venga por las buenas o lo haremos por las malas. –dice uno de ellos con advertencia.

- ¡Oh mi ser! ¡Al fin está pasando lo que tanto temía: una fan me quiere secuestrar! –exclama horrorizado y a los dos grandotes les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Aprovechando que el chico esta en shock por el secuestro de su fan lo llevan hacia el automóvil y lo avientan a la parte de atrás, pero en el proceso el pelinegro se golpeo la nuca con el marco de la puerta noqueándolo y haciendo que caiga acostado en el asiento teniendo un chichón en la nuca, la lengua de fuera y los ojos en forma de cruz.

Ambos grandotes se miran entre sí teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Primera vez que veo un secuestro tan estúpido. –dice uno de los grandotes mirando incrédulo a Itachi y su compañero asintió dándole la razón.

Ambos se encogen de hombros restándole importancia y meten las patas de Itachi al automóvil para después entrar ellos. Nada mas cierran la puerta y el automóvil arranco dejando humo del motor atrás.

**Continuará**

**aan secuestrado al sexy boy lider! y de una forma tan ridiucula O.O**

**jajajajajajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. La buena acción del mes de Itachi

**La buena acción del mes de Itachi**

Cuando Itachi recupero la conciencia se encontraba acostado en un sillón de terciopelo que está en la habitación de una suite de hotel.

El pelinegro mira a todos lados curioso notando la elegancia del lugar, sorprendiéndolo ya que nunca ha estado en un lugar así.

- _Al menos quien me secuestro es millonario por lo de eso de que pedirán dinero por mi rescate descartado. Y me alegro, el viejo está bien jodido y no hubiera podido pagar la millonada que pedirían por este Dios griego. –_Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –_Incluso chance con este secuestro salgo ganando. Mi fan es rica, tal vez me trate como rey con solo tenerme para ella, e Itachi puede sacrificar a sus demás fans siendo solo de una con tal de que lo traten como lo que es: un rey en todo el sentido de la palabra… ya me vi. –_Itachi pone expresión bobalicona y un aura brillante lo rodea al imaginarse a si mismo siendo alabado, mimado y encaprichado por muchas sirvientas sexy que le da su fan para que se quede con ella.

Sebastián entra a la sala de la costosa suite y alza una ceja al ver a Itachi con expresión de sufrir derrame cerebral.

- _Seguro fue más duro el golpe de lo que me dijeron los tipos que contrate para que lo trajeran aquí. –_Sebastián suspira con pesadez y se acerca a Itachi posándose frente a él. –Buenas tardes Uchiha-san. –saluda con cortesía sacando a Itachi de sus sueños guajiros y mira curioso a Sebastián. –Disculpe la forma en cómo lo traje aquí, pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para hablar con usted.

- Ir a mi casa y decirme que quieres hablar conmigo es otra opción. –Itachi alza ambas cejas con diversión.

- No lo pensé. –Sebastián se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Espera! –Itachi ensancha los ojos cayendo en cuenta de algo. – ¿¡Tú mandaste a esos grandotes a que me secuestren!? –pregunta sorprendido y Sebastián asintió. –Siempre supe que era deseado hasta por hombres, pero que uno haya llegado a tanto para secuestrarme y traerme aquí para vaya a Kami-sama saber que perversiones quiera hacerme me da miedo. –Itachi se abraza a si mismo dando la imagen de mujer inocente que está a punto de ser violada, incluso tiene mueca de mártir.

- Solo lo traje aquí porque quiero hablar con usted a solas sobre la señorita Amelia y la señorita Mitzy. –aclara tranquilo pero teniendo mirada incrédulo y una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- A bueno. –Itachi relaja su postura colocándose mejor en el asiento. –Suelta lo que quieres decirme o preguntarme. –dice con expresión de sabiondo haciendo que la gota de sudor que está en la nuca de Sebastián se haga más grande.

- ¿Gusta algo de tomar o comer? –pregunta servicial y con educación.

- Pues ya que lo dices, trame una pizza y un refresco. –Itachi hace el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha y Sebastián solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Itachi sentado con su caja de pizza sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo con su mano derecha una rebanada y en la izquierda su refresco. Sentado en el sillón de enfrente esta Sebastián.<p>

- ¿Seguro que no quieres? Esta deliciosa. –pregunta mirando curioso a Sebastián.

- No. Gracias… provecho. –dice con educación.

Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y le da otra mordida a esa pizza traída de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, prácticamente se está llevando a la boca algo que cuesta más que el sueldo de su padre.

- Si acudí a usted para intentar arreglar este problema es porque usted es amigo de Mitzy-sama y he visto que sabe influenciar en ella.

- _De hecho influencio mucho en todos. Solo es cuestión de usar la cabeza. _–Itachi mira tranquilo a Sebastián mientras devora su pizza que cuesta más que el sueldo de su papi.

- Y también porque me di cuenta que usted logra hacer que la señorita Amelia se abra mas, incluso parece conocerla mejor que ella misma y eso hace que influencie mucho en ella.

- _Yo conozco a todos mejor que ellos mismos. Solo es cuestión de ser observador… sobre que se abra mas, solo es cuestión de ser sexy y todas las femeninas te abren las piernas. –_Itachi sonríe divertido ante sus pensamientos para después darle otra mordida a su costosa pizza.

- ¿Supongo sabe lo que paso el lunes en la noche entre ambas hermanas?

- ¿Cometieron incesto lésbico? –pregunta sorprendido.

- No. –mostrando lo paciente que es Sebastián solo sonrío de forma forzada. –La señorita Mitzy fue enojada al departamento y le reclamo a Amelia-sama lo que hizo con Haruno-san. No sé lo que le dijo, pero por una parte estoy agradecido porque le puso un alto a Amelia-sama antes de que cometiera una locura. –Itachi asintió dándole la razón. – Pero eso que Mitzy-sama le dijo afecto mucho a Amelia-sama. Sus notas bajaron desde ese entonces. –de entre su saco Sebastián saca varios exámenes y se los extiende a Itachi que dejo su comida para tomarlos.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del pelinegro al ver la calificación.

- Todos tienen un "A+" –dice incrédulo.

- Si. Han bajado mucho, por lo general la señorita Amelia suele sacar "A++" –dice lamento haciendo que Itachi alce ambas cejas. –No solo eso, su estado de ánimo ha decaído. Ahora al ofender o hacer sentir a los demás peor que mierda ya no lo disfruta como solía hacerlo. –Sebastián se ve más acongojado y ahora es el turno de Itachi demostrarse incrédulo. –Ella suele disfrutar mucho hacer eso pero desde el lunes ya no lo disfruta y eso es porque Amelia-sama está muy afectada con la disputa que tuvo con su hermana mayor. Inc…

- Entiendo. Amelia está muy afectada, pero sigo sin entender que quieres que haga. –Itachi lo corta antes de que siga saliendo con pendejadas que lo saquen de onda, aquí nadie lo saca de onda a él, él saca de onda a los demás, esa es su ley.

- Joven Uchiha usted debe saber que Amelia-sama quiere mucho a Mitzy-sama y la admira mucho, pero es algo caprichosa y no sabe mostrar lo que siente o más bien no quiere hacerlo por miedo a verse débil, y no sabe ver sus errores, si lo hace lo ignora, por lo que mucho menos sabe pedir disculpas… Amelia-sama no es mala, solo que desde niña ha querido tanto tener el afecto de Mitzy-sama que cuando ve que alguien más lo tiene se muestra celosa porque siente que ella no lo tiene –Itachi asintió sabiendo eso. –La señorita Mitzy también quiere mucho a su hermana menor, siempre la quiere proteger, pero no sabe como mostrarle afecto… aunque ahora es mas afectiva y demostrativa que antes, sigue sin saber cómo serlo con su hermana. Le es difícil comportarse como la hermana mayor que quiere ser para Amelia-sama. –Itachi asintió con entendimiento. –Como usted parece ser bueno influenciando a ambas…

- _Y lo repito: soy bueno influenciando a todos. _—Itachi sonríe con arrogancia.

- …quiero que ayude a que ambas se reconcilien. Antes de que pasara el incidente del lunes ambas la estaban llevando muy bien, se llevaban mejor que nunca y comenzaban a conocerse mejor, pero como vera lo del lunes afecto eso, pero pienso que si resuelven sus diferencias su relación se hará mas fuerte.

- ¿Quieres mucho a ambas verdad? –Itachi lo mira divertido.

- Vivo para protegerlas a ambas. –dice serio Sebastián.

- Pero no vives para que sean felices, en cambio me estas pidiendo esto a escondidas de tu patrona. –Itachi se muestra divertido y Sebastián le mantiene la mirada.

- ¿Me ayudara?

- El deber de un sexy boy es ayudar a quien lo necesita, más si eso involucra a un sexy boy. –dice con heroísmo.

- Am… gracias. –Sebastián sonríe de forma forzada teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, comenzando a dudar si hizo bien en pedirle ayuda a ese ser.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Luka, sobre la cama de ella se encuentra esta acostada boca arriba estando Gaara encima de ella si playera, ambos se devoran sus bocas con pasión y desesperación mientras sus manos están inquietas en el cuerpo del otro.<p>

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a un sonriente Itachi, tiene la sonrisa tan grande que le cierra los ojos.

- Lamento la interrupción, pero tenía algo urgente que hablar contigo Luka y Kakashi me dejo pasar. –dice sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ambos rompen el beso y fulminan con la mirada a Itachi, están calientes, ansiosos por estar con el otro y otra vez los interrumpen cuando están en lo mero bueno.

- _¿Algún día podre hacerlo con Luka? –_Gaara gruñe furioso.

- ¿Qué no viste el puto calcetín en la perilla? –pregunta molesta Luka mientras Gaara se separa de ella hincándose en la cama y ella se sienta.

- Sí, pero lo ignore. –Itachi se adentra en la habitación como si fuera suya y cierra la puerta tras de sí, para después sentarse en el suelo ante la fulminante mirada de la pareja.

- _¿Por qué no le puse seguro a la puerta?... no hubiera servido, es Itachi a ese no lo detiene nada cuando se propone algo. –_Luka suspira con pesadez, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

- Gaara ponte la camisa no seas indecente y date un baño de agua fría, lo necesitas muchacho. —Itachi mira con burla a Gaara y le apunta su entrepierna.

Gaara baja la mirada a su compadre y gruñe furioso, los pantalones le están apretando. En cuanto Luka mira la entrepierna del pelirrojo, y suspira con pesadez sintiéndolo tan cerca y tan lejos su momento de dicha.

- ¿Me prestas el baño? –Gaara mira a su novia que asintió.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y camina como puede hacia la puerta, una erección dificulta mucho el caminar y sale de la habitación ante la mueca de circunstancia de Luka.

- _El agua fría calmara lo que yo pude calmar… como deseo ser el agua. –_Luka tiene más ganas de llorar y deja de mirar la puerta por donde salió su novio para mirar furiosa a Itachi que la mira burlón. –Juro que llegara el día en que me vengue.

- Si uno no sueña se acaban las esperanzas e ilusiones. –dice de forma poética, pero mirándola burlón haciendo que Luka afile mas su mirada.

- Habla de una jodida vez y más te vale que sea importante o sino juro que te quedas tuerto como Deidara. –dice amenazante.

- Eso de compartir saliva con Gaara te pego lo de querer sacar ojos. –Itachi roda los ojos y Luka gruñe furiosa. –Vine a hablar contigo de Amelia.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Le paso algo? –Luka a borrado toda furia y ahora muestra preocupación.

- No… solo quería saber si sigues enojada con ella –pregunta curioso.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –Luka alza ambas cejas.

- Curiosidad. –Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Luka entrecierra su mirada no creyéndole, pero luego suspiro con pesadez.

- Estaba enojada con ella, pero no suelo ser rencorosa menos con Amelia. –Luka se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Y porque no la has buscado para hablar con ella?

- Amelia si es rencorosa, seguro me guarda rencor por lo que le dije, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Así que solo esperare a que ella me busque.

- Me imagine algo así, pero quería asegurarme. –murmura sobándose al barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Luka alza ambas cejas.

- Nada. –Itachi se pone de pie. –Bueno me retiro. Tengo que hacer planes. –Itachi sale de la habitación de lo mas campante dejando a Luka incrédula.

- ¿El maldito estúpido solo me arruino mi momento de pasión con Gaara por esto? –un aura asesina la rodea, deseando hacer hijo único a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Amelia está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando con fastidio a Itachi que está sentado frente a ella.<p>

La pelinegra lleva puesto un short de mezclilla que le llega a medio muslo; una blusa estraple color roja, encima un saco de mezclilla que le llega a media espalda y esta descalza.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

- Vine a invitarte a que vayas conmigo y mis amigos al lugar donde trabaja Luka. –una sonrisa amigable adorna su rostro y Amelia se tenso ante la mención del nombre de su hermana.

- Paso. –dice cortante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una: soy menor de edad y no dejan entrar menores de edad a ese lugar. Dos: no quiero ir. –Amelia muestra más fastidio al verlo.

- Sobre lo primero no te preocupes vas con los sexy boys. –dice con arrogancia como si ser sexy boy te abriera las puertas en todos lados y a como se han visto las cosas parece ser así. –Sobre lo segundo para mí que mas que no querer ir te da miedo ver a Luka.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada! –exclama furiosa.

- Te da miedo que ella este enojada contigo y te mire con odio. –Itachi la mira de forma penetrante.

- No digas estupideces. –Amelia desvia la mirada molesta. –_odio que este maldito siempre sepa cómo me siento. Me hace sentir vulnerable._

- Bueno… yo solo te invitaba, tal vez estando ahí puedas pedirle disculpas a Luka por lo que hiciste. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Yo no pido disculpas menos por haber hecho algo de lo cual no me arrepiento! –exclama molesta y con firmeza. –Si por mi fuera lo hubiera matado.

- Pero no está muerto porque sabes que eso hará que Luka te odie si es que no lo hace ya… eso debes pensar. –dice con diversión y Amelia frunce el seño. –Deja de ser tan quisquillosa y solo pídele disculpas. Si lo haces tu relación con Luka seguirá como antes de que pasara lo del lunes.

- ¿Y si no me perdona? –Amelia se muestra frustrada, por lo que siente y porque le sea tan fácil mostrarse así ante él.

- No puedo creer que yo conozca mejor a Luka siendo que tú eres su hermana. –dice con burla y Amelia frunce el seño molesta. –Luka no es rencorosa, cuando se enoja con rapidez se le pasa el coraje. Pero seamos sinceros, aquí la que hizo mal fuiste tú, tú debes pedir disculpas. Hazlo y veras como las cosas regresan a cómo eran antes del el lunes. Y si no quieres que tu orgullo se vea rebajado al irla a buscar ven con nosotros al bar, puedes decir que te obligue… ya estando ahí aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para disculparte. –Amelia se muestra pensativa, no sabiendo si aceptar la propuesta o no, e Itachi sonríe levemente, la verdad se siente confiado… ¡válgame! Es Uchiha Itachi, a él siempre le salen las cosas como quiere.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, pasan de las diez de la noche y fuera de un bar sencillo de música jazz se ven a seis de los sexy boys acompañados de Konan, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru.<p>

Konan lleva puesto un vestido ceñido que le llega a mediación del muslo. Es estraple y de color blanco con franjas verticales de color negras. Trae unos zapatos de tacón con plataforma de color blanco. Su cuello desnudo es cubierto por una gargantilla color negra haciéndole juego con los aretes que trae puestos. Su corto cabello lacio lo lleva suelto, pero acomodado.

Pain está a su lado pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola a él de forma posesiva. El peli-naranja lleva puestos unos jeans color negro y una playera color gris que le queda ceñida, y es de mangas largas, además esta trae unas letras pegadas en la parte de frente de la playera, son blancas y parece como si estuvieran cocidas, siendo así el diseño de la playera. Para finalizar trae puestos unos conversse blancos con negro.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Jamás he tenido una salida con los sexy boys! –chilla emocionada Ino. –Es un honor que Itachi-kun nos haya invitado. –un aura brillante rodea a la rubia.

Ino viste un pantalón ceñido color blanco que le llega unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas y tiene como adornos varios bolsillos. La blusa que está usando es de color rosa y de tirantes, le queda ceñida y abajo tiene una especie de forro por la parte de adelante, por atrás solo la cubre la tela de arriba de la blusa que es como seda en forma de flores. Usa zapatos de tacón con plataforma del mismo color que la blusa.

A su lado esta Shikamaru que lleva puestos unos jeans color azul marino; una playera de tirantes color blanca que le queda ceñida y encima una camisa de botones color verde oscuro, la trae desabrochada, para finalizar unos zapatos de casquillo de color negros.

- Si. ¡Me siento sexy cuando estoy con ellos dattebayo! —Naruto también es rodeado por un aura brillante.

Naruto lleva puestos unos jeans de color celeste viéndose desgastados y teniendo algunas rasgaduras en las piernas, como diseño de los jean. La playera que trae puesta es de color naranja con símbolos negros al frente. Sus pies son cubiertos por unos conversse en forma de botín color blanco.

Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros los miran como si fueran unos pobretones en mundo de ricos. Los demás los miran como los estúpidos que parecen.

- _Si no fuera porque Sakura quiso venir cuando Itachi la invito no estaría aquí. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez al darse cuenta las pendejadas que el amor le hace hacer.

Sasuke viste un pantalón color café oscuro; una camisa de pana, de botones y cuello polo, es de color blanca con cuadros dibujados de color beige, se ha abrochado hasta el penúltimo botón no dejando ver nada de su bello cuerpo. Los zapatos que usa son de color café, de casquillo y tipo botín.

A su lado esta Sakura que lleva puesta una minifalda que le queda un poco más arriba del medio muslo, es de color negra y le queda ceñida. La blusa que lleva puesta es de tirantes que se cruzan en la espalda, y el diseño de colores que tiene es camuflajeada. Lleva puestas unas botas de piel color negras que le llegan a media rodilla y tienen tacón de aguja. Su lacio cabello lo lleva suelto, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Líder porque invitaste a simples mortales? –pregunta en un susurro Sasori hacia el líder para que solo él lo oiga y mirando de reojo a Sasuke y sus amigos.

Sasori lleva puesto un pantalón de cuero de color negro que tiene varias correas como adornos. Su playera es de color roja y le queda ceñida marcando su cuerpo como una segunda piel, además no tiene mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos. Lleva puestos unos botines de color negro que son de casquillo y tienen como adornos en los costados un par de correas.

A su lado esta Deidara quien lleva puesto un pantalón que le queda levemente holgado de color verde militar y tiene como adorno varios bolsillos. Su playera es de color negro y le queda ceñida, además es de tirantes. Los tenis que usa son de color negro.

Y luego esta Suigetsu quien lleva puesto un pantalón de color blanco con algunos zíper adornándolo. Trae una playera que le queda ceñida y es de color blanca, encima trae una camisa de botones de color negra que la lleva desabrochada.

- Entre más seamos más nos divertimos… además la regla número veintiséis de los sexy boys dice: que hay que hacer obras de caridad una vez al mes. Esta es la obra de caridad del mes. –susurra Itachi hacia Sasori y esta asintió con entendimiento.

Itachi lleva puesto unos jeans de color azul marino que tienen un par de cadenas adornando las piernas, además que como diseño tienen unas rasgaduras en las rodillas. La playera que usa es de cuero, de color roja, no tiene mangas y le queda ceñida marcando su cuerpo, por la parte de en medio pasa una cremallera color negra la cual se cierra hasta la parte media del cuello que es hasta donde llega el cuello de la playera, y posee un par de bolsillos al frente como adorno. Sus pies son cubiertos por unos botines de casquillo de color negro que los trae por fuera del pantalón.

- ¿Y a quien esperamos? –pregunta con fastidio Gaara.

Gaara viste un pantalón de color verde seco que tiene un par de rasgaduras en las piernas y en los costados un par de bolsas como adorno. Su camisa negra es de botones dejando los primeros tres desabrochados dejando ver parte de su marcado torso, le queda ceñida y es de mangas cortas. Los zapatos que usa son del mismo color que la camisa.

- A tu peor pesadilla. –Itachi le sonríe con burla.

- ¿No me dirás que invitaste a…? –Gaara lo mira sorprendido e Itachi asintió provocando que Gaara lo fulmine con la mirada y los demás se miren entre si no sabiendo de quien hablan.

Un lujoso automóvil se estaciona frente a ellos. Gaara al verlo frunce el seño y los demás se sorprenden al reconocerlo.

Del automóvil se baja Sebastián haciendo que Pain, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu se tensen al recordar como los dejo el súper ataque de convulsión de Sebastián.

El castaño rodea el automóvil para abrir la puerta de atrás donde sale Amelia vistiendo un short de mezclilla color celeste que le queda ceñido y le llega unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. La blusa le queda levemente holgada, es de color blanca y la manga derecha es caída dejando al descubierto su hombro, tiene unas letras en negro como adorno al frente. Su cabello lo lleva suelto con una trenza de lado en la parte de enfrente para que algunos mechones no lee caigan sobre el rostro. Los zapatos que usa son de color negro, de tacón alto y teniendo plataforma.

Itachi, Sasori, Suigetsu, Deidara y Naruto pusieron expresión bobalicona al ver lo sexy que se ve Amelia. Konan mira con advertencia a Pain, como diciéndole "ponte igual que esos tarados y te corto las bolas", por eso Pein solo tiene ojos para su novia.

- _¿Qué hace la amante de Luka aquí? –_Ino ensancha los ojos sorprendida, para después mirar a su amiga esperando verla furiosa, pero se ve de lo más tranquila como si no le afectara. –_Admiro la fortaleza de la frentona. –_Ino llora conmovida.

- _Cada que la veo la llama de la excitación arde en mi… la amante de Luka es candente. –_Naruto es rodeado por un aura de fuego y sus ojos llamean.

- Puedes irte Sebastián. Cuando quiera regresar a casa te llamo. –dice indiferente mirando a Sebastián que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Que se divierta señorita y tenga cuidado. –Sebastián hace una leve inclinación mostrando respeto y sube al automóvil.

Nada mas Sebastián se fue e Itachi ya esta alado de Amelia pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable, brazo que Amelia mira con desagrado.

- ¿Lista para saber lo que es diversión? –pregunta insinuante.

- Se divertirme a mi manera… y no me toques. –dice con fastidio, quitándole su brazo de forma despectiva haciendo que Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros la miren como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio y es que a su punto de vista lo cometió; ninguna femenina debe sentir desprecio ante el contacto de Itachi, al contrario deben sentirse alagada.

- _Esa pedante se atreve despreciar el tacto de Itachi-kun, no sabe lo que es bueno. –_Ino la fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Dentro del bar la elegancia de la música jazz inunda el lugar teniendo sus luces en tono tenue dándole un aspecto agradable.<p>

Luka lleva puesto su uniforme que consiste en un pantalón de vestir color negro que le queda ceñido; una camisa blanca de mangas largas, de botones y cuello polo, encima un chaleco color negro; para finalizar unos zapatos negros.

La chica está limpiando una de las mesas que se acaba de desocupar del lugar.

- Luka.

Ante el llamado de esa voz masculina y ronca la chica voltea viendo a Kakuzu y es uno de los jefes de Luka y dueño del lugar.

- ¿Si? –Luka se endereza mirándolo con indiferencia.

- Ve a la zona vip y atiende a mis clientes número uno, esos que consumen mucho cuando vienen y hacen que mis ganancias sean muchas. –signos de yenes se reflejan en sus ojos y Luka se le sombrea la frente de negro al saber quiénes son esos clientes.

- _Maldito Itachi, se le ocurrió venir y yo que aun sigo molesta con él por lo de la tarde. Lo peor de todo es que aquí no puedo hacerle nada porque luego me corren por tratar mal a los clientes. –_Luka chasquea la lengua mostrando molestia.

- Vamos Luka muévete que el tiempo es oro y no me gusta perder algo valioso. –Kakuzu le truena los dedos frente a su rostro para despabilarla. –Sabes que ellos solo quieren ser atendidos por ti y al cliente lo que pida. –Luka suspira con pesadez. –Por cierto; matante alerta por si viene la policía, ya sabes por dónde sacarlos. Igualmente Hidan esta checando y a la vez le reza a su Dios de nombre raro para que no nos tuerzan. –dice serio, empleándole misterio y Luka asintió tranquila ya estando acostumbrada a la rarezas de sus jefes. –Y recuerda que si la policía viene tu también te debes esconder ya que también está prohibido contratar menores, y la verdad no me hubiera arriesgado contratándote sabiendo que pudieras hacerme perder dinero con sobornos si me descubren, pero esa linda carita de ángel que te cargas atrae mas clientes pervertidos gay y clientas pedófilas.

- _Y así es como me usan en mi trabajo sin importarles que esté en peligro de ser violada con tal de que les de ganancias. –_Luka suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio.

Luka camina hacia la zona vip pasando por donde esta un altar con la figura de una Deidad, frente a este está arrodillado un peli-plata, es Hidan socio de Kakuzu y otro de los jefes de Luka.

* * *

><p>En la zona vip se ve a Gaara y Amelia intentándose matar con la mirada, Itachi, sus tres mosqueteros y el par de rubios de primer año apuestan entre sí para ver quién pierde en la pelea de miradas, Pain, Konan, Sakura y Sasuke los miran incrédulos.<p>

- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Al oír esa voz muy conocida hablarles con aburrimiento alzan la mirada viendo a Luka con su uniforme mirándolos con fastidio.

- _¡Kyaa…! ¡Luka se ve tan mono de barman! –_Ino se contuvo por no chillar como la fan girl que es de los sexy boys.

- _¡Joder! Hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo bien que le queda ese uniforme. Me dan ganas de arrancárselo y hacerle cosas nada aptas para cardiacos._— Gaara suspira con pesadez.

Cuando la mirada de Luka se topo con la de Amelia esta como que quiso decir algo pero al final bajo la mirada, como si no se atreviera a hablar haciendo que Luka se le relaje un poco la expresión.

- ¡Yo quiero una piña colada! –exclama emocionado Deidara haciendo que todos lo miren incrédulos. – ¿Qué? –exclama extrañado.

- Esa bebida es de lo más marica. –aclara Sasori alejándose un poco de él al igual que los demás varones.

- Solo se me antojo. –aclara ofendido. – ¡Y no por eso soy marica! –aclara molesto, fulminándolos con la mirada mientras sus amigos lo miran burlones.

- Yo como los machos pido un tequila. –dice Itachi usando voz de macho machote.

- Vodka y jugo de uva. –pide con tranquilidad Gaara.

- Lo mismo. –dice indiferente Pain.

- Un orgasmo. –pide pensativa Konan, pero se sonroja al tener la pervertida mirada de casi todos los idiotas amigos de su novio.

- Pídeselo a Pain, no a mí. –Luka la mira burlona haciendo que Pain y Konan la fulminen con la mirada.

Sasori, Naruto, Suigetsu, Deidara e Itachi soltaron la carcajada, Sakura, Amelia, Ino y Sasuke los miran como los locos que son y Gaara negó divertido.

- ¡Hablo de la bebida! –exclama furiosa Konan.

- Hai, hai. –Luka se dispone a apuntar lo que han pedido.

- ¡Tequila como el líder! –exclaman emocionados Suigetsu y Sasori.

- ¡Sake! –exclaman emocionados Ino y Naruto haciendo que Luka alce ambas cejas hacia ellos.

- ¿Han bebido alguna vez licor?

- Sería mi primera vez. –Ino se rasca la nuca apenada.

- ¿Quieres que te de otra primera vez? –Sasori la mira insinuante haciéndola sonrojar y provocando que Shikamaru y Deidara lo fulminen con la mirada mientras que Itachi y Suigetsu niegan divertidos.

- También quiero sake. –dice despreocupado Shikamaru, intentando desviar el tema y Luka alza sus cejas mirándolo a él. –Ya lo he bebido. –aclara aflojerado ante como lo mira la peli-gris haciendo que sus amigos lo miren sorprendidos, ya que ninguno de ellos ha bebido licor.

- Itachi. –Luka lo mira con fastidio.

- Tráeles lo que quieren, que nosotros los cuidamos. –dice con heroísmo Itachi.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. –aclara con molestia Luka, pero igual apunto lo pedido.

- Yo solo quiero un refresco de cola. –pide con indiferencia Sasuke haciendo que todos-_a excepción de Sakura y Naruto—_lo miren como el ñoño que es ante sus ojos.

- ¿Y porque no pides un refresco de frente teme? De cola sería muy apestoso. –el rubio lo mira curioso y mostrando inocencia.

Pain, Ino, Shikamaru, Konan, Luka, Sakura, Amelia y Sasuke cayeron estilo anime mientras los demás soltaron la carcajada.

- Dobe. –murmura Sasuke mientras se pone de pie.

- ¡No me digas así teme! –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- A mí me gustaría tomar algo ligero y dulce. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa interrumpiendo la pela de sus dos amigos. – ¿Qué podría ser? –la peli-rosa mira la carta de las bebidas.

Sasuke que está a su lado se acerco haciendo que su respiración choque con el rostro de la peli-rosa que se tenso y se sonrojo.

- Dulce y ligero ¿ah?... fresa colada, por lo que tiene parece que te gustara. –le susurra cerca del oído poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola sonrojar mas.

- Gra… gracias Sasuke-kun. –Sakura no entiende porque esa cercanía de su amigo la puso tan nerviosa. –Quiero eso Luka-kun. –dice mirando a la mencionada y sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido ante la cercanía de Sasuke, al sentir su aroma y su aliento.

Los sexy boys ensancharon los ojos al ver ese acto tan provocativo que el Uchiha hizo sin querer, aunque cierto sexy boy pelirrojo cambio su sorpresa por expresión de querer sacar ojos, razón por la que Itachi lo detiene pasándole un brazo por el cuello, su deber como hermano mayor es cuidar a su hermano menor.

Amelia la verdad no le tomo interés, y los demás no le tomaron importancia, ambos son buenos amigos.

- _Sasuke lleva lo seductor en la sangre, sino fuera tan feo y tuviera finta de nerd seria un excelente sexy boy. _–piensa conmovido Itachi.

Sasuke se alejo de su amiga, no dándose cuenta que lo que ese simple acto causo en ella.

- Ahorita les traigo sus bebidas. –Luka da media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

Amelia alzo la mirada y sus ojos mostraron lo dolida que se sintió al ver que Luka prácticamente la ignoro, haciendo que apriete los puños con fuerza.

- _No sé qué hago aquí. _–Amelia se pone de pie, pero la mano que toma la suya la hizo mirad hacia abajo viendo a Itachi que está sentado a su lado tomándola, jalándola para que se siente.

- No te adelantes a los hechos y no te des por vencida. –le susurra solo para que ella lo oído.

- Me ignoro, está más que claro que no quiere verme. No me rebajare a rogarle. –susurra también solo para que él la oiga, mostrando molesta e indignación en su tono de voz.

- Luka no te ignoro, si lo hubiera hecho ni te hubiera mirado, y te miro varias veces. Es solo que ella al igual que tú no sabe como iniciar una conversación cuando las cosas están tensas… sin contar que no sabe saludar, es una mal educada. –le susurra divertido y Amelia bufo, pero igual no intento volverse a poner de pie.

* * *

><p>- <em>Permitir que Amelia ingiera licor estando ahí cuatro de los más grandes pervertidos de Japón que no desaprovecharan el follarse a una linda y hermosa chica como Amelia aprovechándose de su ebriedad… como si lo fuera a permitir. –<em>Luka bufa con fastidio, apuntándole a Amelia solo un refresco, no la dejo pedir para que no pida algo con alcohol dejándose llevar por las provocaciones que seguro le iba a hacer Itachi para hacerla beber licor.

* * *

><p>Cuando Luka les llevo sus bebidas Amelia se extraño porque ella le haya puesto un refresco con hielos al frente, pero luego sonrío, su hermana no la ignora, y aunque le cueste admitirlo Itachi tenía razón, por eso se sintió más motivada por encontrar el momento para disculparse.<p>

Unas horas después y unas copas de licor mas se ve a Naruto e Ino todos ebrios, recargando su mejillas en la mesa diciendo incoherencias, con Shikamaru vigilando a la rubia, cuidando de que ninguno de los pervertidos se aproveche de su ebriedad para hacerle cochinadas, para eso está él… digo él está para protegerla.

Sakura está conversando con Sasuke, aunque sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas debido a que ha tomado varias fresas coladas y al no estar acostumbrada a ingerir licor se le ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza.

Sasuke al notarlo frunció el seño y chasqueo la lengua, para después ponerse de pie.

- Vámonos Sakura. Te llevare a tu casa. –dice extendiéndole una mano.

- Pero si la noche apenas comienza. –una sonrisa bobalicona producto del alcohol adorna su rostro.

- Lo mejor es irnos. –le dice serio Sasuke.

- Aburrido. —Sakura infla los mofles molesta pero igual toma su mano poniéndose de pie.

- Si se van nosotros también, estos dos apenas pueden con su alma y sirve que compartimos taxi. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru poniéndose de pie y ayudando al par de rubios a hacerlo que ahora ríen como pendejos.

Sasuke asintió y tomo de un brazo a Sakura, ayudándola a caminar. Mientras el vago se las ingenio para llevarse al par de rubios. Y así se fueron sin decirle nada a los demás, total, andan metidos en su ebriedad.

Amelia que fue la única que noto que se iban los mira y frunce el seño, para después darle un trago a su refresco sin licor.

- _Tal vez debería irme también, no he podido hablar con Mitzy, ella está ocupada atendiendo mesas de pobretones. _

- Enserio líder yo te quiero mucho. –dice con voz gangosa Suigetsu pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Itachi haciendo que Amelia los voltee a ver. –Eres mi ejemplo a seguir, mi ídolo.

- Lo sé, yo también soy mi ídolo. –dice Itachi con voz gangosa.

- Líder eres genial. –alagan ebrios Deidara y Sasori subiéndole más el ego al abrió Itachi.

Gaara y Amelia que son los únicos cuerdos los miran como los estúpidos que parecen diciendo estupideces de ebrios.

En cuanto Konan y Pain esos dos desde hace rato que fueron al baño y no han regresado, no se tiene que ser un genio para saber la razón.

- ¿Ya andan en la faceta ebrios declarándose su amor?

Gaara y Amelia alzan la mirada al oír a Luka que esta frente a ellos limpiando la mesa y recogiendo los vasos que hay vacios.

- Ya los conoces. –dice con fastidio Gaara mientras se pone de pie. –Iré al baño. Ya regreso. –el pelirrojo camina hacia las escalera ante la mirada de Luka.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad. –_Amelia se arma de valor. –Mitzy. –la llama seria haciendo que la peli-gris la mire con atención, por lo que bajo la mirada nerviosa, no sabiendo como comenzar. –yo… yo quería…

Luka mira atenta a su hermana, pero su mirada se alza al ver como dos chicas que están por ahí miran de forma pervertida a su novio que ha llegado al pie de la escalera, por lo que su expresión se vuelve sombría y un aura asesina la rodea.

Amelia al sentir esa intensa aura asesina alza la mirada viendo a su hermana con esa expresión terrorífica, pensando que va dirigida a ella se sintió mal y frunció el seño.

Luka bufo y camino hacia donde se fue Gaara al ver que esas lagartonas lo siguieron, no va a dejar que anden acosando a su novio.

- _Me odia. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí. –_Amelia aprieta los puños, sintiendo como sus ojos le pican. –_No llorare. –_su expresión se vuelve furiosa y le arrebata el vaso de licor a Itachi tomándoselo todo.

- ¡Ese era mi tequila! ¡Consíguete el tuyo! –reclama indignado Itachi, pero Amelia lo ignora y toma otra botella par empinársela. – ¡Así se hace! ¡un hurra porque Amelia entro en calor! –exclama emocionado Itachi.

- ¡Hurra! –exclaman sus tres mosqueteros alzando los brazos y Amelia se limpia con brusquedad los labios.

* * *

><p>El taxi se paro frente a la casa de los Haruno donde se salieron Sakura y Sasuke que nada más al cerrar la puerta el taxi avanzo para llevar a casa al par de rubios y al castaño.<p>

- Vamos Sakura, te ayudare. –Sasuke la toma del brazo y la ayuda a caminar hacia la entrada, pero Sakura gruñe molesta.

- No quiero ir a casa. –dice de forma caprichosa dejando de caminar y Sasuke suspira derrotado.

- Es tarde, además estás tomada. No hagas berrinche ni ruido que luego tu padre se despertara y te armara la bronca. –dice con advertencia.

- Eres igual que mi padre y hermano. –Sakjura lo mira furiosa. –Me sigues mirando como una niña ¡pero no lo soy! Ya soy una mujer. –Sakura se pone enfrente de él y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ahora te estás portando como una niña. –Sasuke la mira divertido y Sakura frunce más su seño.

- ¡Mírame! ¡Mi cuerpo ya no es el de una niña! –exclama molesta. – ¡Ya no estoy plana, mis senos crecieron! –Sakura toma sus manos y se las pone sobre sus senos haciendo que Sasuke ensanche los ojos y se ponga tan rojo como un tomate.

- Ya lo había notado. –dice nervioso, y aunque no quiera hacerlo quita sus manos de los senos de su amiga, no se va a aprovechar de ella porque sabe que esta ebria.

- Lo dices solo para darme por mi lado. –dice ofendida.

- No, lo digo enserio. –Sasuke mira a todos lados sintiéndose asustado, la verdad su amiga ebria le está dando miedo porque siente que puede hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentirá después.

- No, tu lo dices para que ya no te moleste, pero tú no me vez como mujer, me vez como la mocosa con la que solías jugar. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Yo si te veo como la mujer que eres. –Sasuke la mira serio.

- ¡Mientes! –exclama furiosa.

- Que no. –dice entre dientes.

- Pruébamelo. –dice retadora.

- ¿co…como? –el nerviosismo de Sasuke regreso y su sonrojo también.

- Bésame. – Sakura cierra los ojos alzando la barbilla, retándolo a que la bese.

Sasuke ensancho mas los ojos y su sonrojo se intensifico, ahí lo que tanto ha soñado se hace realidad, pero entonces recordó que esta ebria y él no va a tomar provecho de eso.

- Sakura entra a casa. –dice serio.

Sakura frunce el seño, sus ojos están vidriosos por el alcohol, pero se logra ver dolor en ellos, dolor que Sasuke no percibió.

- ¿Vez que tenía razón? –Sakura da media vuelta y camina hacia su casa.

Sasuke no la perdió de vista, espero hasta que entrara y cuando lo hizo, suspiro con pesadez, dando media vuelta para ir a su casa.

- S_oy el más grande de los idiotas. Pude besarla y tal vez ella no lo recordaría mañana, o tal vez si pero tenía la escusa perfecta de decir que solo lo hice para que ella deje de molestar y se vaya a dormir, pero… pero no puedo aprovecharme así de ella._

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura entro a su casa y cerró la puerta, se recargo en la puerta, dejándose caer sentada en el suelo y llevo una mano a su frente, teniendo su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.<p>

- _No estoy tan ebria como para no saber lo que hago… ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué me porte así? ¿Por qué fingí estar muy ebria para hacer eso?... yo solo sé que quería que me besara, que notara que soy una mujer y no la niña con la que solía jugar, y solo actué… igual él no me beso porque seguro no le soy atractiva._—los ojos de la peli-rosa mostraron tristeza, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse.

* * *

><p>En la mesa ahora solo se encuentran Deidara, Itachi y Amelia. Sasori hace rato que había ido al baño y no ha regresado, así que una de tres: se quedo dormido mientras meaba, se fue por el retrete o se encontró a una tía buenota y esta follando por ahí. En cuanto Suigetsu se encuentra con ellos, pero se ha quedado dormido ante el alcohol ingerido y se encuentra recargando su cara en la mesa.<p>

Amelia ya está muy sonrojada, sus ojos están brillosos y le da hipo cada dos por tres. La chica mira al frente viendo todo borroso.

- Voy a mear. –dice de pronto.

Itachi y Deidara la miran incrédulos, pueden estar muy ebrios pero el oír al la señorita Amelia toda educación decir eso es para sorprender a cualquiera sin importar su estado de ebriedad.

- Pues ve a mear. –dice Itachi ya reaccionando.

Amelia asintió como si esperara que le dieran permiso y se puso de pie, intento caminar pero tropezó con sus mismos pies, mas no cayo haciendo que Deidara suelte la carcajada e Itachi se tape la boca conteniéndola.

Amelia voltea a fulminarlos con la mirada haciendo que el rubio deje de reír pero la mire burlón.

- Atrévanse a burlarse nuevamente de mí y los mando a matar. –dice amenazante pero con esa voz gangosa no sonó nada intimidante.

- Hablando de matar. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona. –Me extraña que no quieras ir a matar a Gaara.

- Ganas no me faltan. –dice tétrica.

- El líder nos dijo lo celosa que eres con Luka, así que deberías estar buscando a tu hermana. –Deidara sonríe burlón.

- ¿Por qué crees que Gaara no está? Luka tampoco, extrañamente un mesero diferente nos atiende. –Itachi muestra más burla al igual que Deidara al ver la expresión sombría que adorna el rostro de Amelia.

- Con las ganas que se tienen desde hace tiempo seguro ahorita se andan dando un agarrón de aquellos.

- Ahorita vengo iré a matar pelirrojo Haruno.—dice tétrica dando media vuelta para ir a buscar a Gaara y matarlo, pero nuevamente tropieza con sus mismos pies y nuevamente se las ingenio para salvarse de no caer y terminar besando el suelo.

Deidara nuevamente soltó la carcajada e Itachi lo siguió. Amelia furiosa toma una botella y la estrella en la mesa, sin soltar la punta.

- Ahora si los mato. –tétrica voltea hacia ellos con los picos de vidrio apuntándolos amenazantes hacia ellos.

Al instante ambos dejan de reír y ponen expresión de angelitos.

- Lo sentimos Amelia-sama no volveremos a reírnos de usted. –dicen ambos con inocencia que no tienen ni en un cabello.

- Así me gusta. –Amelia se muestra complacida y tira lo que quedo de la botella que sostenía. –Ahora si voy a ir… ¿A dónde iba a ir? –Amelia se rasca la nuca extrañada haciendo que los dos varones se tapen la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- Al baño. –le dice divertido Itachi.

- Es verdad. –Amelia da media vuelta y ahora si consigue caminar sin tropezarse, pero se tambalea de un lado a otro mientras se acerca a las escaleras ante la mirada burlona de Deidara e Itachi.

- Espero no se caiga en las escaleras. –comenta con burla el rubio e Itachi niega divertido.

* * *

><p>Sasori está de pie frente al orinal masculino con los ojos cerrados y bragueta abajo. El pelirrojo se balancea para adelante y atrás mientras un globito de moco se infla y desinfla en el orificio derecho de su nariz conforme va su respiración.<p>

Los demás varones que van a mear lo miran extrañados ante sus injertos de gallina al dormir parado, pero imaginan que estando uno ebrio hace cosas que son humanamente imposibles estando sobrio.

Sasori termino balanceándose hacia adelante dándose un santo porrazo en la pared haciéndolo despertar sobresaltado teniendo un gran chichón en la frente.

- _Otra vez me quede dormido mientras meaba. _–un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios mientras se endereza y se cierra la bragueta.

El pelirrojo camina tambaleándose al lavamanos y se las lava con jaboncito y todo, para después caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando salió la puerta de enfrente perteneciente al baño femenino se abrió dejando ver a Amelia que mostró sorpresa al igual que él.

- Am… hola. –la saluda sin saber que mas decir mientras sale completamente del baño al igual que ella.

- Jum. –Amelia camina hacia él mirándolo de forma penetrante.

Sasori sonríe de forma forzada pensando que le va a hacer algo como golpearlo por atreverse a saludarla, así que camina hacia atrás los pasos que ella avanza, pero desgraciadamente su espalda choco contra la puerta y Amelia se detuvo cuando la punta de sus pies choco con las de él.

- En el rostro no que vivo de mi público. –suplica resignado, pero se estremece al sentir las manos de Amelia sobre su torso, acariciándolo sobre la camisa.

- Quiero hacerlo. –susurra poniéndose de puntitas para rosarle sus labios haciendo que sus alientos mezclados con licor los perciban ambos.

- ¿Ah? –Sasori se esperaba todo menos eso, y no sabe porque sus manos tomaron la cintura de la chica atrayéndola mas a él, pero bueno, no es su culpa que su cuerpo reaccione al tener tan cerca a una chica hermosa y sexy.

- Quiero sexo y tú me lo darás. –ordena sobre sus labios para después estamparlos sobre los de él sorprendido pelirrojo.

Cuando ella comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los suyos Sasori no pudo evitar mover los suyos, correspondiéndole el beso. Su agarre en la cintura de ella se hizo más fuerte e intensifico el beso adentrando su lengua en la de ella hasta toparse con la suya, saboreándola y ella saboreándolo a él.

Sasori gruño entre el beso al sentir las traviesas manos de ella adentrarse en su camisa, acariciándole el torso de forma excitante.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja enserio, itachi es mi idolo, es un rebane ste sexy boys y los demas ni se diga, cada uno tiene su encanto y momento de idiotez ke son muy frecuentes**

** a ver ke pasa con amelia y sasori XD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**spero el kap les haya divertido**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	23. Regla número doce

**Regla número doce**

- La hermana de Luka ya tardo. –Deidara mira curioso al líder.

- Tal vez se quedo dormida mientras meaba. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- O tal vez se topo con alguien y se lo ligo. –Deidara también se sobo la barbilla pensativo.

- Esa última opción no me agrada. Si Luka se entera que deje que alguien se aproveche de su estado de ebriedad seguro me castra. –Itachi suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie. –Iré a buscarla.

- Ok. Yo pido otra ronda. – Deidara alza el pulgar de su mano derecha e Itachi asintió.

* * *

><p>Cuando Itachi dobla la esquina para llegar a la zona de los baños se detiene de golpe y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a Sasori recargado en la puerta del baño masculino estando frente a él Amelia acariciándole el torso mientras ambos se besan de forma apasionada y fogosa.<p>

Al instante se regresa, recargando su espalda en la pared de la esquina mostrando seriedad en su rostro, toda mueca de ebriedad que tenía ha desaparecido.

- Espera. –Sasori la separa tomándola de los hombros y rompiendo el beso. –No podemos hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? –Amelia frunce el seño mostrando molestia.

- ¿Qué sino me gustas? –pregunta incrédulo. –Tendría que estar ciego para que no me gustaras, eres muy atractiva pero no puedo hacer esto porque la regla número doce de los sexy boys dice: si le traes ganas a una hermana de un sexy boy no te la puedes follar hasta que le pidas permiso a dicho sexy boy y si él te lo da entonces puedes fallártela. Ósea que tengo que pedirle permiso a Luka para follar contigo. –dice con lamento, ya que Amelia le ha hecho que le entren unas ganas de fallársela ahí mismo con los besos que le estaba dando.

- Eso es una idiotez. –Amelia frunce el seño y Sasori la mira ofendido. –Yo quiero hacerlo y lo que quiero se hace… quiero saber porque a ella le gustan los pelirrojos. –lo último lo dice más para sí misma, pero por la cercanía el pelirrojo la escucho perfectamente.

- ¿Ah? – Sasori la mira sin entender. –Comienzo a sentirme usado. –dice ofendido.

- Y te estoy usando. –Amelia adentra su mano en el pantalón del pelirrojo tomando su miembro haciéndolo gruñir del placer, sintiendo como este se va endureciendo más. –Quiero follar contigo porque quiero saber que le ve Mitzy a los pelirrojos, además que te traigo ganas. –dice con sinceridad, eso del alcohol le hace ser más sincera con sus bajos instintos.

- Regla número quince de los sexy boys: siempre complace a una dama… así que úsame todo lo que quieras. –Sasori pone pose de virgen entregándose al deseo.

- ¿Qué hay con la regla doce? –Amelia entreciérrala mirada.

- La he olvidado desde que metiste tu mano en mi pantalón. –Sasori entrecierra la mirada y sonríe de forma socarrona. –Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Ya luego pienso en las consecuencias… rechazar un buen polvo es un sacrilegio para mí. –Sasori amplía su sonrisa.

Amelia sonríe triunfante y Sasori estampa sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso igual o más apasionado que el anterior.

* * *

><p>Itachi que sigue recargado en la pared teniendo sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, dejando ver que oyó todo, por lo que sonrío de forma seca.<p>

- _En momentos así uno se da cuenta que quiere algo para sí mismo y no quiere que alguien más lo tenga antes que él… ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy egoísta. –_Itachi se endereza abriendo sus ojos que muestran seriedad y camina alejándose de ahí.

* * *

><p>En la bodega de vinos en unos de los pasillos se encuentra Luka recargada en un estante donde colocan los vinos, teniendo a Gaara frente a ella acorralándola con su cuerpo y besándola con pasión.<p>

Se habían ido a esconder ahí después de que Luka se lo llevara a rastras cuando salió del baño, no dejando que esas fulanas que lo esperaban ligaran con él. Y ya estando ahí donde saben que nadie los puede interrumpir se desato la pasión que llevan sintiendo desde hace tiempo.

La camisa de Luka esta en el suelo haciéndole compañía a la camisa de Gaara que esta con su torso desnudo, además de tener el cinturón desabrochado. En cuanto la peli-gris su torso aun es cubierto por esas molestas vendas que fajan su pecho.

El pelirrojo rompió en beso y al instante sus labios se fueron para el cuello de ella. Luka inclina su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso y con sus manos le acaricia la nuca mientras leves jadeos salen de sus labios.

Gaara afirmo su agarre en las piernas de ella que rodean su cadera que empezó a moverla, haciendo que Luka sienta su dureza, deseando atravesar la ropa y siguió moviéndose sacándole más gemidos a ella y jadeos a él.

Sus manos se movieron a la espalda de ella en busca del inicio de la venda para comenzar a quitársela, pero gruñe furioso al no hallarla.

- ¿Cómo cojones te quito esto? –Gaara alza la mirada molesto porque ahora sean la putas vendas que le impidan ver desnuda a su novia.

Luka baja la mirada entreabriendo los ojos mostrándose divertida al verlo con esa mueca de furia y desesperación.

- Luego te digo como se quitan Gaara, pero ahora tengo que hablar con Luka.

Ambos voltean incrédulos a su derecha al oír esa molesta voz viendo a Itachi al inicio del pasillo sonriéndoles burlón y mirándolos divertido.

- _¿Cómo cojones nos encontró? Mas importante: ¿Cuándo cojones llego?—_Luka y Gaara tienen los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego fruncen el seño al ver que nuevamente son interrumpidos.

- Lárgate Itachi. –ordena molesto Gaara.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando Luka? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa y esta afila su mirada.

- Es mi hora de descanso. –dice entre dientes. –Ahora ve a follarte a alguien por ahí y déjame seguir en lo mío con Gaara.

- Lo haría sino sería tan divertido interrumpirlos. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa y ambos afilan más su mirada. –No cabe duda que las hermanas Friedich les gustan los pelirrojos. –Itachi la mira insinuante y Luka alza ambas cejas. –Hace un momento vi a Amelia fuera del baño de hombres dándose un agarrón muy intenso con Sasori. –sus ojos mostraron burla y Luka ensancho los ojos. –Y creo que Amelia estaba ebria. –remata como quien no quiere la cosa.

Luka avienta a Gaara haciendo que este caiga de pompas al suelo y gruña furioso al ver como su novia toma su camisa y se la pone apurada mientras sale corriendo de ahí, pasando alado de Itachi que la mira de reojo burlón, para después regresar su mirada hacia Gaara que lo mira mostrando profundo odio.

- ¿Algún día me dejaras hacerle el amor a mi novia? –pregunta furioso.

- Tal vez. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona y da media vuelta saliendo de ahí.

Gaara gruñe furioso deseando matarlo, enserio que jamás deseo tanto sacarle ambos ojos a alguien como ahora y si no lo hace no es porque se esté conteniendo, sino porque bajo sus pantalones tiene una gran erección que no lo deja ni ponerse de pie.

- _Hola mi vieja amiga. _—Gaara mira resignado su mano derecha para después meterla dentro de su pantalón sabiendo que es la única forma de solucionar su problema cuando ahí no puede tomar un baño de agua fría.

* * *

><p>Para no ser molestados se adentraron al baño femenino y trancaron la puerta.<p>

En este momento Amelia esta frente al lavamanos, apoyando sus manos en este, teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo y suaves gemidos salen de sus labios. Su blusa ha terminado en el suelo dejando al descubierto sus senos que son cubiertos por un sexy sostén de encaje color negro y su short ha sido bajado dejando ver sus bragas que le hacen juego.

Atrás de ella esta Sasori, muy pegado a ella. Su playera le está haciendo compañía a la de Amelia en el suelo y sus pantalones están desabrochados, teniendo su erecto miembro por fuera, el cual tiene en medio de los labios bajos de Amelia, sin penetrarla y le ha hecho las bragas a un lado para conseguir eso.

Sasori mueve su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que su pene resbale entre los labios inferiores de la chica, los cuales están húmedos debido a la excitación. Mientras mueve su cadera sus manos toman sus senos los cuales masajea y tiene su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la pelinegra dejándola oír su agitada respiración.

- Ya mételo. –ordena jadeante la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué meto muñeca? –ronronea coqueto sobre su oído, para después morderle el lóbulo en su oreja.

- Méteme tu pene. –dice entre dientes, teniendo su respiración más agitada y alzando su rostro mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos nublados por el placer.

- Las cosas se piden por favor señorita Amelia. –lo ultimo lo hace burlón imitando a Sebastián y Amelia frunce el seño.

- Deja de joder y fállame. –ordena furiosa, mirándolo de reojo.

Sasori ríe entre dientes y se separa de ella, para después guiar su mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón trasero, sacando de ahí un paquete cuadrado color plateado.

El sonido de la puerta cayéndose hace que ambos se sobresalten y volteen viendo a Luka con la playera desacomodada, expresión de psicópata asesina y aura asesina rodeándola, es tan potente su aura que sus cabellos se ondean, pero lo que definitivamente asusto a Sasori fue el hacha que trae en manos, fue tanto el susto que su amigo se durmió.

- Regla número doce. –dice tétrica Luka.

- ¿Qué regla? –Sasori desvía su mirada nervioso a todos lados mientras disimuladamente se mete su flácido amigo a sus pantalones.

- Si le traes ganas a una hermana de un sexy boy no te la puedes follar hasta que le pidas permiso a dicho sexy boy y si él te lo da entonces puedes fallártela.

- Ah esa regla. –exclama como si la estuviera recordando mientras Amelia pone los ojos en blanco porque sigan con esas estúpidas reglas y mejor se empezó a poner la ropa. –La había olvidado… ya sabes, el alcohol hace que uno pierda la cordura y olvides cosas… pero llegaste a tiempo antes de que rómpala regla. Ahora deja esa hacha y hablemos como los amigos que somos. –Sasori se ve más nervioso, enserio que esa hacha le está dando miedo, mas como su amiga la sostienen de forma intimidante hacia él.

- Yo te veo lo suficiente sobrio. –Luka camina un paso amenazante y Sasori camina un paso hacia atrás mirando esa hacha cauteloso.

- Pues se me quito lo ebrio con el susto que me estás dando con esa hacha. –el pelirrojo apunta la hacha y camina otro paso hacia atrás ya que Luka dio otro hacia adelante. –Luka no cometas una locura. –dice con advertencia disfrazando su miedo.

- No solo rompiste la regla…

- No la rompí porque no me la folle solo me la agasaje. –aclara, pero camina otro paso intimidado hacia atrás al ver que Luka dio otro paso hacia él.

- Estuviste a punto de romper la regla doce y además estuviste por aprovechar la ebriedad de mi hermana. –dice tétrica caminando otro paso hacia él y Sasori dio otro hacia atrás pasando saliva con dificultad, ya se le hacía que lo mataban con el hacha como a todo tío hermoso de una película de terror.

- Hablas como si te importara. –Amelia ya vestida mira a Luka resentida.

Luka la voltea a ver momento que Sasori aprovecho para pasar corriendo alado de ella, huyendo completamente.

- Tks… huyo. –Luka gruñe furiosa mirando de reojo por donde el pelirrojo se fue.

- Mejor vete a coger con tu noviecillo o a mostrarse lo mucho que se aman y déjame a mí en paz. No tienes derecho a interrumpirme cuando quiero tener sexo con alguien. –Amelia la fulmina con la mirada y Luka regresa su mirada a ella.

- Sasori no te iba a tomar enserio… lo conozco y solo serias una mas con la que tiene sexo. –Luka la mira seria.

- ¿Y?... Yo iba a hacer lo mismo con él. Solo sexo es lo único que me interesaba de él antes de que nos interrumpieras.

- Con Sasori no. –Luka frunce el seño.

- ¿Qué? ¿También te gusta él? –Amelia muestra burla mezclada con rencor.

- No… pero es mi amigo…

- Ya entiendo. –Amelia ríe entre dientes de forma seca. –Me crees tan poca cosa como para que tus amigos tengan algo conmigo.

- No… si Sasori te usa para satisfacerse yo lo odiare, sin importarme que tú lo estés usando para lo mismo. No podre concebir que uno de mis amigos use a mi hermana como usa a las demás. –Amelia ensancha los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. –Amelia que alguien te use sin importarme que hagas lo mismo es algo que no puedo soportar. Eres una persona importante para mí y lo que te pase me importa.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –pregunta sorprendida y Luka asintió.

- Lamento sino sé mostrarte mi cariño, pero eres mi hermana, desde que estabas en el vientre de mamá te quiero, si no lo demostré es porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ahora me es más fácil decirlo que antes.

Las mejillas de Amelia se sonrojaron, es la primera vez que oye que su hermana dice quererla y sintió una calidez en su pecho al saberse querida por la persona que tanto quiere y admira.

- Yo… yo… yo a ti…

- Lo sé. —Luka le sonríe amigable, sabe lo difícil que le es Amelia ser expresiva y sabe que es culpa por como fue su infancia. –Después de todo somos hermanas, es normal que nos queramos. –Amelia asintió bajando su cabeza.

- Ciento lo que hice. –dice quedito, aun así Luka la alcanzo a oír. –Prometo no volver a hacerle algo a Haruno, pero no prometo que me llevare bien con él. –Luka asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Llame a Sebastián para que venga por ti. Yo aun tengo que cumplir con varias horas de trabajo, pero me parece mejor que tú te vayas a descansar. –Amelia asintió con entendimiento.

* * *

><p>Sasori va corriendo por el pasillo pero se detiene cuando al final de este ve a Itachi sonriéndole amigable.<p>

- ¿Y tu playera? –pregunta divertido.

- La olvide en el baño. –Sasori suspira con pesadez e Itachi asintió con entendimiento.

- ¿Sasori sabes porque hice la regla doce?

El pelirrojo ensancha los ojos y luego suspira con pesadez.

- Debí imaginármelo. A ti no se te escapa nada. –dice resignado. –Esa regla la hiciste para que no haya conflictos entre nosotros. Es obvio que si uno de nosotros se mete con la hermana de uno de los miembros del club habrá riñas, al menos que se tenga el consentimiento del afectado. Y tú no quieres que tengamos esos problemas que pueden separar el grupo… lo siento, estaba ebrio, además la hermana de Luka me provoco y digamos que no soy de piedra.

- Si, por eso hice esa regla. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. –Ya que aprendiste la lección no vuelvas a cometer la estupidez de dejarte llevar. Amelia, Sakura e Ino no son como las otras chicas, por el simple hecho de ser hermana de tres de los miembros del club. Aunque jugueteemos a decirles cosas pervertidas el usarlas como a las demás es algo que no está permitido, así que amárrate los huevos si alguna de ellas se te insinúa estando EBRIA o no respondo las consecuencias.

- Lo sé líder. –Sasori se muestra tranquilo. –No va a volver a suceder.

- Lo sé. –_porque no pienso permitir que suceda. –_Itachi no borra su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Por las oscuras calles se ven a Gaara y Luka caminar, yendo a la par. La jornada laboral de la chica ya había terminado, y Gaara se dispone a ir a dejar a su novia a casa después de haber ido a aventar a los borrachos al departamento de Sasori.<p>

- Maldito Pain. Se largo dejándonos el paquete de borrachos estúpidos. –dice entre dientes Gaara y Luka suspira con pesadez.

- Al menos no tuvimos que cargar con el par de rubios borrachos y menores. –Gaara asintió dándole la razón, cargar con dos estúpidos más sí que hubiera sido problemático. –Por cierto, ¿Sakura se regreso sola a casa?

- Como si fuera a dejar que se fuera sola a casa. –dice con obviedad. –Se fue con la panda de locos amigos que tiene.

- Pues son mas cuerdos que los que tenemos nosotros. –Gaara tuvo que admitir que tenía mucha razón. –Me extraña que hayas dejado irse a Sakura con alguien más. La vi algo alcoholizada y con lo celoso que eres pensé que no dejarías que se fuera con nadie más que contigo para que no se aproveche de su estado.

- El pendejo de Sasuke iba con ella. Por muy mal que me caiga lo conozco y sé que jamás se aprovecharía de Sakura. –su seño se frunce mostrando desagrado y Luka sonríe divertida. –Luka. –la llama serio rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos por unos minutos. La peli-gris la miro de reojo notando como se le ve algo tenso y mantiene su mirada al frente. – Deseo mucho estar contigo de forma más intima. –al decir eso sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y no la miro.

Luka se sonrojo también y puso su mirada al frente sintiéndose avergonzada por oírlo decirlo, saberlo a oírlo es muy diferente.

- También yo. –susurra y debido al silencio y la cercanía él la oyó perfectamente.

- Vayamos a un hotel. –Gaara detiene su paso y la toma del brazo haciendo que deje de caminar.

Luka voltea a él mostrando algo de sorpresa, notando como él está igual de avergonzado que ella. Ninguno es virgen pero extrañamente siempre se ponen así cuando tienen una plática así con el otro.

- Ahí nadie nos va a interrumpir. –Gaara la mira impaciente por su respuesta y Luka sonríe levemente.

- Tienes razón… vayamos a un hotel.

* * *

><p>- <em>Hay muchas ventajas de que mi novia aparente ser chico, como por ejemplo su forma holgada y masculina evita que muchos pervertidos la miren de forma indebida, entre otras ventajas. Pero también tiene desventajas como por ejemplo que al ir a un hotel en la puta recepción te miren como un puto joto que va a coger… malditas miradas, aun no me las puedo sacar de la cabeza. –<em>Gaara tiene un tic nervioso mientras se adentra en la habitación de hotel que rentaron, tomando de la mano a su novia que sonríe divertida.

- Anduve de arriba abajo en el trabajo… Me daré un baño. –Luka suelta su mano y camina hacia donde está el baño.

Gaara asintió y la miro caminar hacia el baño hasta adentrarse, y nada más se cerró la puerta el pelirrojo rápidamente cerró la puerta principal con seguro por si las dudas, comienza a pensar que Itachi tiene un radar para interrumpirlos y no quiere arriesgarse.

Luego de cerrar la puerta bien asegurada se quito los zapatos de forma desesperada.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Joder! Estoy nervioso… no sé porque me pongo así con Luka, yo no soy nervioso, ni cuando perdí mi virginidad me puse así… —<em>Gaara está sentado al pie de la cama, aun sigue vestido, solo se quito los zapatos y calcetines.

- Gaara. –lo llama Luka estando frente a él, estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos que ni oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

El pelirrojo alza la mirada desde los pies de ella hasta la cara, viendo que solo lleva puesta una bata blanca de baño que es del hotel y que su cabello sigue mojado. Y su mirada regreso a los ojos de ella, manteniéndole la mirada.

Sin apartar su mirada de la de él con sus manos quito el nudo que amarra la bata permitiendo que esta se abra.

La mirada del pelirrojo se le oscureció, quería ver más de lo que esa abertura en la bata le deja ver. Se puso de pie quedando muy cerca de ella y dejando ver que le gana por una cabeza de altura. Inclino su rostro y Luka alzo su mirada, estremeciéndose cuando él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y deslizo la bata dejándola caer al suelo.

Al instante su rostro se inclino para verle el cuerpo, deleitándose la vista con él.

- A_l fin se me hace verla desnuda. –_Gaara sentía que ya podía morir en paz.

Luka rio entre dientes, y apoyando sus manos en su pecho lo empujo haciéndolo caer de sentón en la cama.

- Necesitamos más acción. –dice divertida, sentándose a horcada en sus piernas, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de él y las manos del pelirrojo se posaron en la cintura de ella.

- Te doy la razón. –el pelirrojo rosa sus labios con los de ella y sus ojos están puestos en los amatistas de ella. –Luka ahora veo porque tus senos se ocultan con facilidad. –sus manos suben suavemente por su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer y tenga sus cejas alzadas por lo dicho. –No están muy grandes. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro al ver como lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Eres un… ¡ah! –su reclamo se vio interrumpido por un gemido que salió de sus labios debido a que el pelirrojo tomo los senos de ella entre sus manos, notando lo perfecto que caben en ellas.

- Me gustan así. –susurra ronco, para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que fue respondido con la misma intensidad.

Cuando la falta de aire fue necesario ambos rompieron el beso. A los pocos segundos Gaara se dispuso a volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, pero Luka alejo su rostro haciéndolo un poco hacia atrás provocando que el pelirrojo abra los ojos y frunza el seño ante la acción, molestándole aun más viendo la mirada y sonrisa divertida que ella le dedica.

- Le veo injusto a que solo yo este desnuda. –le dice con diversión, comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de uno a uno, empezando por los de arriba.

Gaara sonrío de forma torcida y la dejo que desabroche su camisa, mientras él se deleita la vista, ahí teniéndola sentada sobre su vientre completamente desnuda y desde el ángulo en el que esta ve todo perfectamente, razón por la que su pene se alza más.

Cuando Luka termino de desabrochar el ultimo botón poso sus manos sobre el plano y marcado vientre de él, para deslizarlas con lentitud hasta el torso de él, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Gaara sintió su respiración más pesada y sus ojos se entrecerraron, disfrutando las caricias que ella le está dando.

- ¿Quieres el control?... bien, te lo daré por un momento, disfrútalo. –Gaara le sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que alza un poco su cabeza para colocar sus manos atrás de su nuca, usándolas como almohada y en una muestra que dejara que ella haga lo que quiera con él.

Luka rio entre dientes, para después inclinarse y unir sus labios con los de él, cerrando los ojos al igual que el pelirrojo que le responde el beso.

La peli-gris tomo con suavidad entre sus dientes el labio inferior del pelirrojo, sacándole un leve jadeo y haciéndolo abrir la boca, permitiéndole así a Luka adentrar su lengua en la boca de él.

Gaara sintió como la lengua de ella jugueteo con la suya, para después traviesamente rosarle con la punta la encía provocándole un agradable y excitante cosquilleo que lo hizo suspirar entre el beso.

Entre el beso la peli-gris froto sus senos con el torso descubierto de él sacándole otro jadeo. Gaara ya no pudo mantener sus manos atrás de su nuca, quietecitas como se había propuesto. Entre el beso se las ingenio para sacarlas y llevarlas a la cintura de la chica, bajándolas hacia sus glúteos y en el proceso acariciándola, provocando que se estremezca.

El pelirrojo tomo los glúteos de su novia entre sus manos, apretándolos haciendo que Luka rompa el beso gimiendo y alzando levemente su rostro.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas chocan en el rostro del otro. Ambos tienen sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cerrados, los cuales entreabren topándose con la mirada deseosa del otro.

- Te amo tanto. –le salió del alma decírselo y eso lo demostró la forma en que la ve.

Luka lo mira enternecida y lleva sus manos a las mejillas de él, acercando su rostro hasta hacer que sus narices se rosen.

- Amor se me hace poco para catalogar lo que siento por ti Gaara. –susurra inclinando levemente su rostro para volver a unir sus labios con los de él en un beso lento, suave y tierno que el pelirrojo respondió de la misma manera sin quitar sus manos de los glúteos de ella que ahora acaricia.

Se estuvieron besando de esa forma por varios minutos que para ellos se sintieron pocos, cada que rompían un beso por falta de aire nada mas recuperándola un poco volvían a unir sus labios. Tanto el uno como el otro se ha hecho adicto a los labios, sabor y aroma del otro.

Después de romper el último beso, Luka bajo posando sus labios sobre la barbilla de él, luego fue bajando mas en un camino de besos por el cuello, luego su torso, después el vientre donde se entretuvo un rato mientras sus traviesas manos desabrochan el cinturón que trae puesto el pelirrojo.

Gaara tiene los ojos entreabiertos disfrutando los besos que ella reparte en su vientre, sintiendo un agradable y excitante cosquilleo en su vientre. Sus manos ahora acarician el cabello húmedo de ella, despeinándoselo completamente.

Terminando de desabrocharle el cinturón, Luka continuo con desabrocharle el pantalón mientras se entretiene un rato jugueteando con el ombligo de él, pasando su lengua alrededor de este provocando que Gaara saque leves jadeos de sus labios entreabiertos y que su respiración se vuelva más pesada.

Cuando consiguió desabrocharle el pantalón intento bajárselo y Gaara sabiendo sus intensiones alzo un poco sus caderas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Luka tomo el elástico de los pantalones junto con el de los bóxer y los bajo hasta mediación de los muslos dejando al descubierto la entrepierna al pelirrojo, con su pene alzado, duro y palpitando.

Luka se arrodillo entre sus piernas y alzo el rostro mostrándole una mirada traviesa.

Gaara apoyo sus codos en el colchón para alzarse un poco y poder verla, topándose con esa mirada y sonrisa que le saco una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te asusto mi amigo? –pregunta con diversión.

- Mas que asustarme me encanto lo que escondías bajo esos pantalones. –Luka amplia su sonrisa traviesa y Gaara ríe entre dientes, sintiendo su ego bien subido.

Luka tomo en un puño el pene del pelirrojo, sin apretarlo y sacándole un suave suspiro en muestra de placer.

La chica movió un poco su mano hacia atrás, haciendo que se vea el glande. Luego inclino su rostro y saco su lengua, pasando la punta por todo el glande, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremezca y su respiración se acelere más de ser posible.

Gaara aun teniendo su mirada entrecerrada por el placer, no despega su penetrante mirada de los ojos de ella, que lo miran de la misma forma mientras lame el glande del pene.

Cuando Luka noto que el glande se hincho abrió toda su boca, metiéndose parte del pene. Al sentir su cálida boca rodeándole el pene Gaara arqueo su espalda, sintiendo fuertes descargas eléctricas recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras mete y saca—_no por completo—_el pene de su boca sin dejar de mover su lengua mantiene su penetrante mirada en los ojos entreabiertos del pelirrojo, mostrándole deseo y que está disfrutando tanto como él el darle esa clase de placer, provocando que Gaara se muerda el labio inferior para no gemir.

- Luka… harás que me corra en tu boca… y… y no quiero hacerlo ahí. –dice con algo de dificultad, dejando ver lo pesado y acelerado de su respiración.

La peli-gris saca el pene de su boca y se endereza, relamiéndose los labios con sensualidad, dándole una imagen de lo más erótica al pelirrojo.

- _Tanto tiempo perdido, tantas noches durmiendo con ella pensando que es chico… siento que desperdicie tiempo. –_piensa con lamento el pelirrojo.

Luka coloca ambas piernas a los costados de él, apoyándose en las rodillas se corre hacia arriba dejando su entrada cerca del pene alzado del pelirrojo que la mira atento, ansioso por saber lo que hará.

La chica inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y baja más su cadera, haciendo que el pene del pelirrojo rose sus húmedos labios por lo que ambos jadearon.

Luka inclino mas su rostro, y empezó a repartir besos en todo el rostro del pelirrojo mientras mueve sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro del chico se restriegue entre los labios inferiores de ella.

- _Admito que estoy sorprendido. Luka es ingeniosa para dar placer. –_Gaara llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, y se impulso, sorprendiéndola… haciéndolos rodar en la cama, quedando ahora él encima de ella, sin llegar a aplastarla. –Suficiente control por esta noche. Es hora de que el hombre de la relación tome el control. –dice sobre sus labios, ya que ha colocado su rostro muy cerca al de ella.

Luka rodo los ojos al ver que su novio sigue obsesionado con dejar en claro quién es el hombre de la relación, a su punto de vista no tiene que hacerlo, ella tiene más que claro quien tiene el pene en esa relación.

El pelirrojo le dio un suave beso en los labios, para después bajar en un camino de besos hacia los senos de ella, está ansioso por probarlos, lleva teniendo ganas de tenerlos en su boca desde que sabe que ella es mujer.

Cuando su boca llego finalmente a uno de los senos de ella, se metió el pezón, succionando y jugueteando con su lengua mientras su otra mano le masajea el otro seno.

Luka gime, su respiración se acelero y sus ojos se entrecerraron, disfrutando las caricias del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se entretuvo un rato con los senos de ella, dándole la misma atención a cada uno y sacándole varios gemidos que para los oídos de él fueron como música.

Comenzó a bajar en un camino de besos hacia el vientre de ella, besando en cada rincón y haciéndola estremecer.

Al sentirlo ir bajando en su camino de besos, la chica abrió mas sus piernas, apoyando sus pies en el colchón, dejando inclinadas sus piernas.

Gaara rio entre dientes porque la acción de ella fue más que obvia que está ansiosa por lo que le hará.

El pelirrojo se alzo un poco, separando sus labios del cuerpo de ella y llevo su mano derecha a los labios inferiores de su novia, los cuales separo un poco con sus dedos.

Gaara se relamió los labios y alzo su mirada picara hacia ella, viéndola estar alzada con la ayuda de sus codos que apoya en el colchón, viéndolo ansiosa y excitada.

- No sabes cuánto fantasee con hacer esto. –su voz sonó mas ronca que hace rato e inclino su rostro, quitando el contacto visual con ella.

Luka arqueo su espalda al sentir la lengua de él adentrarse en su entrada, sintiendo como la mueve dentro de ella, para después sacarla y lamerle hasta el clítoris.

Suaves gemidos comenzaron a deleitar los oídos del pelirrojo que disfruta sintiendo el sabor de excitación de ella, ahora no solo se ha hecho adicto al sabor de sus labios, sino a este sabor también.

Luka siente su clítoris palpitar al igual que su sexo, por lo que gruño molesta cuando Gaara se alzo, dejando de darle placer con su lengua.

El pelirrojo se relamió con deleite sus labios, saboreando el sabor de ella y apoyo sus manos sobre el colchón a los costados de rostro de Luka, dejando sus rostros a la misma altura, mirándola de forma penetrante.

Los ojos de ambos están más oscurecidos, sus respiraciones son aceleradas y la sienten pesadas, el calor de sus cuerpos se refleja en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Gaara inclino hacia abajo su rostro, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado, donde la lengua participo ansiosa, donde Luka sintió su propio sabor combinado con el sabor del pelirrojo.

Luka enredo sus piernas en la cadera del pelirrojo haciendo que su pene choque con el sexo de ella, haciéndolos a ambos gemir y que rompan el beso.

- Luka… —su llamado fue interrumpido con el beso que ella le dio, llevando sus brazos al cuello de él, rodeándolo con ellos. –pantalón… cartera… condón… —el pelirrojo no puede completar las frases ya que cada que lo intenta cuando rompen el beso ella une rápidamente sus labios con los de él interrumpiéndolo.

- No quiero que uses condón. Te quiero sentir completamente. –Luka rompe el beso y abre sus ojos mirándolo de forma penetrante haciendo que el pelirrojo abra sus ojos también.

- Yo tampoco quiero usarlo, pero no me siento seguro de poder controlarme contigo y salir antes de correrme. –Gaara está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener un poco de cordura, no dejar que sus deseos nublen por completo su cerebro.

- No necesito y no quiero que te controles, córrete dentro. –susurra sobre sus labios.

- Pero…

- Me cuido Gaara. Yo tomo pastillas desde hace tiempo, por como veras no hay necesidad de que uses condón. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro y Gaara frunce el seño.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes mujer! –exclama indignado por haberse contenido y perdido tiempo con chácharas.

Luka le saca la lengua traviesa, y Gaara no dejo que la regrese a su boca, la tomo entre sus labios de forma juguetona mientras guía su mano derecha a su ansioso pene.

El pelirrojo busco la entrada de ella, y cuando la encontró embistió adentrándose de una sola estocada, sacándoles un fuerte gemido a ambos.

Gaara sintió la facilidad con la que entro su pene ante lo húmeda que esta, además que el sentir como esas cálidas paredes lo envuelven por completo, y como su pene se adapta perfectamente en ellas como si ahí perteneciera le provocaron un placer que hasta ahora jamás había sentido.

Estando dentro de ella la sintió suya en todos los sentidos, como él se sintió de ella. Luka es quien también se siente así. El tenerlo dentro de ella, sentir el palpitar del pene de él ser rodeado por sus paredes le hizo sentirse plena, de él completamente y lo sintió a él suyo.

Ambos buscaron los labios del otro encontrándolos con facilidad y comenzaron a mover sus caderas sin romper el beso. Gaara llevando sus manos a la cadera de ella para impulsarse más y hacer las embestidas más profundas, e irlas acelerando conforme pasan los segundos, entrando y saliendo un poco de ella, para después volver entrar hasta lo más profundo que puede.

* * *

><p>Después de hacer el amor un par de veces mas ambos terminaron exhaustos y se pusieron a conversar un poco mientras se dan inocentes caricias, y algunos besos, disfrutándose entre sí.<p>

Gaara está sentado en la cama, teniendo su espalda recargada en la cabecera, con Luka sentada a su lado, recargado su rostro en el pecho de él, que tiene un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella, y con la mano de ese brazo juguetea con algunos cortos mechones del suave cabello de ella.

Una sabana es lo único que los cubre a ambos de su desnudez.

- Me alegro que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre la enana y tú.

- No le digas enana. –dice con reproche, alzando la vista para verle el rostro.

- Es tu hermana y respeto eso, pero no me cae y estoy seguro que yo tampoco soy Santo de su devoción. –Gaara se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Luka suspira con pesadez. –Pero el que ella no sea de mi agrado, no significa que no me alegre porque ustedes se lleven bien y se unan más. Se lo importante que es ella para ti y lo mucho que la quieres. Te hace feliz teniéndola a tu lado y eso es lo único que me importa.

- Cuando te lo propones eres una ternurita. –dice divertida, para después darle un beso en el torso, haciéndolo sonrojar por sus palabras.

- Oye, si tu y Amalia no son discretas pienso que tu padre no tardara en encontrarte. Tal vez la tiene vigilada a ella o algo así… Sebastián es empleado de tu padre, tal vez él le diga algo. –Gaara muestra algo de preocupación ante esa idea que le lleva taladrando la cabeza.

- Por Sebastián no te preocupes, él no dirá nada. –dice despreocupada.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –pregunta inseguro.

- Así como alguna vez tuve la lealtad de Sebastián, ahora su lealtad esta con Amelia. Él no va a hacer nada que nos afecte, estoy segura de eso. –dice con seguridad. –Y no creo que mi padre este vigilando a Amelia… él no se tomaría esa molestia, no con Amelia. –lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de dolor haciendo que Gaara alce ambas cejas. – Y sin en dado caso lo estuviera haciendo no me voy a apartar esta vez de Amelia… pude haber dejado que nuestro padre nos aleje antes, y ahora no voy a dejar que lo haga, ni siquiera la sombra de él lo va a conseguir… ahora que se que Amelia no me odia y desea tenerme a su lado, quiero recompensar esos años en los que deje que me aparten de ella, cuando no hacía nada por evitarlo simplemente por complacer a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué tu padre las separaba? –Gaara se muestra serio, no entendiendo la razón por la que un padre haría algo así.

- No se la razón. –Luka frunce el seño. –Solo sé que mi papá siempre miro y trato a Amelia como si su sola existencia le molestara. –Luka frunce más su seño y Gaara también lo hace. –Sentía… sentía que mi padre alejaba a Amelia de mi porque no quería que nos relacionáramos, como si Amelia fuera poca cosa para estar conmigo, como si no mereciera estar en mi presencia o la de él… siempre sentiré culpa por no haber hecho nada en ese entonces por evitar eso. Los recuerdos del rostro y mirada de Amelia cuando mi padre me alejaba de Amelia con algún pretexto cuando ella se acercaba a mí en busca de un poco de mi atención. Su tristeza, soledad y dolor cuando mi padre la dejaba sola en casa en fechas importantes, llevándome a mí con él, esos son los recuerdos que mas me duelen y me llenan de culpa.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de eso Luka. –Gaara la toma de los hombros para alejarla de él y voltearla, para que lo mire. –Tú solo eras una niña…

- Tenía quince cuando me fui de casa, pude haberme acercado a ella antes…

- No sabias como hacerlo. –Gaara frunce más el seño. –Tú estás intentando hacerlo ahora ¿no? –Luka asintió. –Tú la quieres y es importante para ti, lo sé. Aquí el único culpable es tu padre. No entiendo como un padre puede hacerle eso a sus hijas. –dice indignado.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué? –ante la exclamación la mira extrañado porque ella puso expresión de haberse dado cuenta de algo.

- Creo que he hecho que ante tus ojos mi padre sea un maldito bastardo.

- ¿Y no lo es? –Gaara la mira incrédulo.

- Bueno, sí lo es, con muchas personas, además es manipulador, rencoroso y enojón. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa y Gaara la mira incrédulo. –Pero a pesar de ser así, a pesar de lo que le hacía o hace a Amelia conmigo siempre ha sido un buen padre.

- Te comprometió por negocio, para aumentar su fortuna. –Gaara entrecierra la mirada, mostrándose incrédulo.

- Si, esa ha sido la única vez donde me puso como una inversión y no como una hija. –Luka se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Pero haciendo de lado eso conmigo siempre ha sido un padre modelo, me ha dado todo, siempre sin importar lo ocupado que estaba intentaba pasarse conmigo las fechas festivas incluso en mi cumpleaños siempre dejaba sus negocios para pasarse todo el día conmigo. Aunque no sea una persona muy afectiva, solía tener detalles amorosos conmigo. Parecía conocerme bien, sabia cuando quería algo y me lo daba sin necesidad de pedírselo. Incluso cuando me anuncio lo del compromiso, logre percibir en su mirada algo de dolor cuando menciono que me comprometió con ese chico para aumentar su fortuna que pronto seria mía. –Gaara la mira incrédulo, le es difícil imaginarse que el hombre del que le ha hablado Luka hace un momento y este sean el mismo. –Aunque todo eso aumenta mi culpa, porque yo tuve todo lo que a Amelia se le negó. La verdad siempre me molesto el hecho de que mi padre no comparta ese amor que me daba con Amelia siendo que ambas somos sus hijas, nunca entendí la razón por la que es con Amelia así, porque al parecer con mi partida las cosas siguieron iguales entre ellos, incluso me atrevo a decir que hasta peores. –Luka frunce mas su seño mostrándose pensativa.

- ¿Y si tu padre te encuentra que crees que hará? –Gaara entrecierra la mirada.

- No lo sé. Es impredecible para mí como actuara, desde hace tiempo se me han hecho muy raras muchas cosas, más las cosas que pasaron desde que me anuncio el compromiso. –Gaara la mira sin entender. –Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero tengo la sensación de que mi padre facilito las cosas de mi escape para mí, como si quisiera que hiciera eso. El que aun no me haya encontrado siendo que llevo años escondida aquí lo hace más sospechoso, siendo que mi padre es de las personas que siempre han conseguido lo que quiere, y si quisiera encontrarme él lo haría. He estado dándole vueltas a eso desde que me volví a encontrar con Amelia. –dice pensativa.

- Eso no tiene lógica Luka, si así fueran las cosas en primero lugar, ¿para qué te compromete si él quería que huyeras de ese compromiso? –dice con obviedad. –Y sobre no encontrarte, la verdad tu padre puede lograr casi siempre lo que quiere, pero hay sus excepciones, además que te has escondido bien, no solo cambiaste de nombre sino que te muestras como chico y uno de clase media. Hallarte con esos cambios, por muy millonario que seas es como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

- Sí, eso también he pensado… tal vez solo estoy paranoica. –Luka se rasca la nuca y le sonríe apenada.

- Ven acá paranoica. –Gaara posa su mano derecha en la nuca de ella y la empuja hacia él, para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella respondió con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Ya recuperaste energías? –pregunta divertida cuando el beso se rompió, pegando su frente con la de él, sintiendo su agitada respiración como seguro él siente la de ella.

- Si… y digamos que el que estés frente a mi desnuda ayudo mucho. —Gaara sonríe de forma torcida.

Luka ríe divertida, para después ser ella quien una sus labios con los de él en un beso igual o más apasionado que el anterior y el pelirrojo se lo respondió gustoso.

**Continuará**

**jaaajaajajaa ese Itachi da miedo da miedo jejeje es un manipulador, por **algo es el liderXD****

****spero ste k**ap les h**ay**a gust**ado n.n************

************cuidentse************

************besos************

************GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS************

************CUIDESE************

************BESOS************

************KRISS************


	24. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Un par de ojos se abren adormilados, cuando su vista deja de ser borrosa lo primero que ven son el rostro de perfil de Shikamaru estando completamente dormido provocando que los ojos se ensanche mostrando sorpresa.

- ¡Ahh…! –gritan asustados el par de rubios sentándose de golpe en la cama dejando ver que Ino lleva puesta solo una camisa masculina y que Naruto no lleva puesta camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Shikamaru sobresaltado se despierta, sentándose también de golpe, dejando ver su torso desnudo, pero hace mueca de dolor cuando ambos rubios vuelven a gritar al Ino solo verse con una playera masculina que reconoce es de Shikamaru y Naruto al verse solo vestir bóxer.

Al instante Naruto se cubre el pecho como si fuera una mujer e Ino le da una bofetada a Shikamaru, dejándole su mano marcada en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Shikamaru? –dice dolida.

- ¿Ah? –Shikamaru sobándose la mejilla la mira como la loca que parece.

- Si Shikamaru, ¿cómo pudiste? –Naruto lo mira también dolido, con expresión de mártir.

- ¿Ah? –ahora el castaño mira a Naruto como el loco que parece.

- Te aprovechaste de nuestro estado de ebriedad para tener un trió. –Naruto hace un puchero queriendo llorar e Ino es rodeada por un aura asesina.

- ¿Ah? –Shikamaru no puede repetir nada más ante la sarta de pendejadas que están diciendo.

- ¡Y con mi prima! –exclama asqueado Naruto.

- ¡Dejaste que este idiota cometa incesto conmigo! –Ino le da otra bofetada al castaño en la otra mejilla dejándole también la mano marcada en rojo.

- Me siento sucio. –Naruto frota sus manos en sus brazos, meciéndose traumado.

- Ya paren el carro par de problemáticos. –dice con fastidio, esos dos no solo lo despiertan de esa forma tan escandalosa sino que lo golpean y dicen puras pendejadas. –Yo no me aproveche de nadie y no hubo ningún trió. No soy un puto enfermo para tener un trió con ustedes dos sabiendo que son familia. –el vago roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Y porque traigo puesta solo tu playera? –Ino entrecierra la mirada con sospecha hacia él.

- ¿Y porque solo visto mi bóxer? –Naruto lo mira con recelo.

- ¿Y tu porque estas desnudo? –Ino se sonroja, pero entrecierra más sus ojos.

- No estoy desnudo. –Shikamaru se quita por completo la sabana dejando ver que trae puesto un pantalón de pijama. –Son unos mal agradecidos todavía qué cargo con ustedes estando ebrios y los traigo a mi casa para que sus padres no los vean así y los castiguen. –Shikamaru entrecierra la mirada y ambos se rascan la nuca apenados.

- Pero eso sigue sin explicar porque yo solo visto un bóxer y la bruja peliteñida solo viste tu playera. –comenta Naruto e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? –Ino al caer cuenta de cómo la llamo lo mira furiosa y el rubio le saca la lengua de forma infantil provocando que la rubia se le hinche una vena en la cabeza.

- Si tu solo vistes bóxer es porque vomitaste en el suelo. –dice con fastidio Shikamaru, mirando a Naruto y salvándolo de la paliza que estaba por darle la rubia quien hizo mueca de asco al saber eso. –No solo tuve que limpiar tu chistecito sino que también te tuve que quitar la ropa para meterte a la cama ya que la manchaste toda de vomito.

- ¡Diu! –exclama Ino agradeciendo que Shikamaru se acostara en medio de ambos. En cuanto Naruto se rasca la nuca mirándolo apenado teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Y tú no solo vistes una de mis playeras sino que abajo traes la ropa interior. –la rubia se sonroja, pero se asoma por el cuello de la playera para verificar si es verdad. –Deberías ser mas agradecida porque te preste ropa mía para que no andes desnuda. Después de todo me vomitaste encima… —Ino ensancha los ojos sorprendida y el rubio hace mueca de asco, sintiendo pena por Shikamaru que fue el más jodido en esto después de que los ayudo, seguro después de esto no lo vuelve a hacer. –y te vomitaste tu misma, así que te quite la ropa vomitada y después me fui a dar una ducha. –explica aflojerado e Ino se puso como un farolillo.

- ¡Pervertido, me viste en ropa interior! –exclama avergonzada, dándole otra bofetada, hinchándole la mejilla derecha.

- _Si albergaba la mínima esperanza que Shikamaru nos volviera a ayudar, Ino la ha mandado a la mierda. –_Naruto suspira resignado viendo como Shikamaru molesto se pone de pie sobre el colchón.

- ¡No te vi desnuda porque quisiera! –exclama furioso el castaño mirando a la rubia que se mostro sorprendida al igual que el rubio, es la primera vez que lo oyen gritar o enojarse por lo general hasta eso le da flojera. –Si ya están lo suficiente despiertos lárguense de mi casa he tenido mucho de ustedes dos… par de problemáticos. Y eviten seguir gritando, mis padres siguen dormidos. –Shikamaru baja de la cama y camina molesto hacia la puerta.

- Te pasas Ino, todavía que nos ayuda lo cacheteas. –dice con reproche el rubio haciendo que su prima baje la mirada sintiéndose triste por ser la primera vez que el vago le habla así y culpable por ser la causante. –Es entendible que se enojara, además ni sé porque te indignas porque te vio desnuda, seguro lo dejaste traumado. –Naruto asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo, pero rápidamente se cubre el rostro esperando un putazo de su prima, pero al no llegar la mira extrañado viéndola con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, notando como lágrimas resbalan por su barbilla, asustándolo. – ¡waa…! ¡Las brujas también lloran! —exclama asustado, pero su rostro se hundió de un puñetazo de la rubia que no alzo su rostro para dárselo.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la habitación se ve a Shikamaru quien tiene su espalda recargada en la puerta con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo.<p>

- Mujer problemática. –murmura con pesadez, alzando su rostro hacia el techo y posando su mano derecha sobre sus ojos.

_Shikamaru entra a su habitación con dificultad debido a que lleva ese par de rubio borrachos. Como sus manos están ocupadas, cierra la puerta con uno de sus pies, pero como Naruto no deja de removerse se le zafo a Shikamaru, por lo que el rubio cayó de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la cara, ya que ni las manitas metió. _

_Shikamaru lo mira incrédulo, mas al oírlo roncar por lo que suspira con pesadez, al menos no se le murió ahí en su habitación o sino su madre pegaría el grito en el cielo por tener un cadáver rubio en su casa. _

- _¡Shikamaru! –Ino lo empuja haciendo que su espalda choque contra la puerta y la mire sorprendido. – ¡Ando caliente! _

- _¿Ah? –Shikamaaru la mira sorprendido, sintiéndose excitado por lo que dijo en especial al verle esa expresión de deseo y mejillas sonrojadas._

- _Vamos a hacerlo. –dice para después estampar sus labios con los de él._

_Shikamru sorprendido le respondió el beso, sintiendo el sabor del sake combinado con el sabor de ella que no le resulto para nada desagradable. _

_El vago llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella, apretándoselos, y haciéndola gemir entre el beso. La rubia llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del chico, tomándole sobre la ropa su miembro en un puño. _

_El castaño gruño entre el beso y metió sus manos dentro de la blusa de la rubia tomándole los senos que apretó y masajeo sobre el sostén sacándole jadeos a la rubia que quedan encerrados en el beso._

- _Shikamaru. –la rubia rompe el beso de pronto haciendo que el vago abra los ojos. –quiero vomi… _

_La rubia no completo la frase y vomito encima del vago manchándole toda la camisa, el suelo, pantalón y zapatos, de pasada salpicándose la ropa ella también. _

_Shikamaru alzo su mirada al techo teniendo un tic nervioso en la comisura derecha de su labio y la frente sombreada de negro, sosteniendo a la rubia de los hombros mientras la oye vomitar. Su excitación se fue al caño gracias a eso._

_Luego oye como alguien más vomita, con miedo voltea hacia Naruto viéndolo en cuatro en el suelo vomitando, haciendo que el tic del vago se marque más. _

- _Par de rubios problemáticos. –murmura asqueado al saber que él tendrá que limpiar el chistecito de esos dos._

- _Soy un pendejo. Si ella no hubiera vomitado para después quedarse dormida seguro si hubiera seguido hasta el final provechándome de su estado de ebriedad y entonces ahorita me odiaría. –_Shikamaru suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Se ve el rostro de Luka mostrando una expresión tranquila, incluso aflojerada. Luego se ve el rostro de Itachi quien se muestra serio en su expresión y mirada.<p>

- Luka. –lo llama serio el pelinegro. –Yo como líder cree varias reglas por el bien de los sexy boys. Como tal soy quien debe dar el ejemplo siguiéndolas. –una musiquita heroica comienza a sonar, es algo melodramática. –En especial la regla número doce la hice para que no haya conflictos entre nosotros. –Itachi cierra sus ojos para después abrirlos mostrándose decidido. –Bueno Luka… ayer me di cuenta que le traigo ganas a tu hermana menor. Me la quiero follar… pido tu permiso para hacerlo. –se enfoca el rostro de Luka que sigue con la misma expresión tranquila y aflojerada.

- Claro líder, te lo concedo. Sé que le darás placer a Amelia y eso es lo que importa. Así que solo tú de entre todos los demás sexy boys eres el indicado para follar con Amelia… de hecho sino me lo pedias tú te lo pediría yo porque quiero que mi hermana experimente el más grande placer que se solo tú le puedes dar. –extrañamente Luka no movió sus labios al hablar y su voz sonó mariconada.

- Sabias palabras, ni yo las diría mejor. –Itachi se hace el cabello hacia atrás de forma galante y una sonrisa radiante adorna su rostro.

La escena se agranda y se ve a Itachi de pie en medio de su habitación sosteniendo a la altura de su rostro una fotografía de Luka. En el suelo a sus pies hay una grabadora de donde sale la música melodramática y frente a él esta una videocámara grabándolo.

- Bueno ya cumplí. Ya me puedo follar a Amelia teniendo el permiso de Luka. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –Me fue mejor de lo que pensé. –Itachi sonríe complacido. –Si Luka descubre lo que hice con su hermana y hay reclamos después me puedo defender enseñándole este video a Luka. Donde se muestra que le pedí permiso a su fotografía, que es como si se lo pidiera a ella. –Itachi se muestra orgulloso por su brillante plan. —Ya solucionado esto ahora a planear como seducir a Amelia. –un aura brillante lo rodeo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya voy! –Grita Sakura que va bajando las escaleras corriendo.<p>

La peli-rosa lleva puestos unos jeans de color azul marino; una blusa de mangas cortas que le queda ceñida al cuerpo y tienes unas letras en color blanco al frente.

Sakura llego a la puerta y la abrió, ensanchando los ojos al ver a Sasuke sonriéndole levemente. Al instante se sonrojo toda recordando todo lo que hizo cuando él la vino a dejar el día de ayer.

El pelinegro lleva puesto un bermuda de mezclilla, con un cinto color café; una playera de mangas cortas color blanca, encima una camisa de cuadros blancos y verdes que la lleva metida dentro del bermuda. Unos calcetines negros que le llegan a media pantorrilla y unos zapatos negros.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunta tranquilo.

- Claro. –dice nervios haciéndose a un lado para que pase, sintiéndose inquieta al pensar que tal vez él quiere cuestionarle de su comportamiento del día de ayer.

* * *

><p>Hincados en el piso están Sasuke y Sakura, uno frente al otro, solo siendo separados por la mesa de centro que está en la sala de la casa.<p>

Algo nervios la peli-rosa sirve un poco de té para ambos. Sasuke al verle como le tiemblan las manos sonríe divertido, la conoce tan bien que sabe que seguro está así de nervios porque se acuerda de lo que su estado de ebriedad le hizo comportarse de esa forma cuando la trajo ayer por la noche.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Sasuke-kun? –cuando termino de servir el te alza su mirada nerviosa hacia él notando su mirada que le hizo desviar su mirada.

- Tenía curiosidad… —travieso hace una pausa para ponerla más nerviosa, sabiendo lo que ella imagina dirá. –… de saber si tus padres no se dieron cuenta de cómo llegaste ayer. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente divirtiéndose al oírla suspirar aliviada.

- Tuve suerte y no se dieron cuenta. –comenta sonriéndole nervios y rascándose la nuca.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. –Sasuke toma su taza de té para darle un trago, para después dejarla sobre la mesa mirando de forma penetrante a la peli-rosa.

- Sasuke-kun, respecto a lo de ayer, yo quería explicarte….

- No te preocupes. Estoy consciente de que estabas tomada. El alcohol hace que hagamos cosas que sobrios jamás haríamos. –dice con tranquilidad para después darle otro sorbo a su te.

- Sí, eso… me alegra que lo entiendas. –Sakura toma su taza de té y una sonrisa forzada adorna su rostro, no sabiendo porque la entristeció que Sasuke se tomara el asunto como algo sin importancia, cuando se supone debería estar aliviada por eso.

- _Me pregunto si funcionara. –_Sasuke apoya sus codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos y mirando de forma penetrante a Sakura, tal como lo hizo Luka cuando le estuvo enseñando como seducir chicas.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? –cuestiono nerviosa y desviando su mirada, incluso sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa.

- Nada. –Sasuke intenta imitar la sonrisa que suele poner Luka, ese tipo de sonrisa encantadora que hace que las chicas suspiren con solo verla, sin darse cuenta que sonrío igual que su hermano, hizo esa sonrisa que suele hacer Itachi para conseguir lo que quiere de las chicas.

Sasuke noto como la peli-rosa se sonroja más y desvía su mirada a todos lados nerviosa, divirtiéndolo.

- _¿Por qué Sasuke-Kun me está mirando así?... me poner muy nerviosa… se está portando muy extraño. –_Sakura lleva una mano a su pecho, tomando en un puño su ropa, sintiendo como su corazon palpita con rapidez ante lo nerviosa que esta y temiendo que Sasuke logre oírlo.

- _Sorprendentemente función. –_Sasuke hace lo posible por no mostrar sorpresa y mantener su mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa. –_Pensé que esto solo funcionaba con chicos guapo. Luka tiene razón, solo es cuestión de confianza… tal vez si sigo haciendo esto logre conquistarla. –_Sasuke amplía su sonrisa sin darse cuenta que deslumbro más a Sakura. –Tenemos mucho sin platicar solo nosotros… cuéntame que has hecho. –pregunta mostrando interés y haciendo más penetrante su mirada.

- Bueno yo… veras… —Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia abajo nerviosa, jugueteando con sus manos, no sabe que cojones le pasa ni porque está tan nervios ante esa mirada y sonrisa de su amigo. –… yo… —Sakura alza su mirada, topándose con la de su amigo e inexplicablemente quedo prendada a ella.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la puerta principal de la casa Haruno se encuentra Gaara teniendo esa sonrisa llena de orgullo y mirada de satisfacción, en si esa expresión que suelen poner los machos cuando han conseguido hacerle el amor a su mujer.<p>

A su lado está Luka quien tiene mueca bobalicona, después de todo este tiempo al fin consiguió hacer el amor con Gaara, al fin lo tiene para ella solita, su sueño se ha cumplido y siente que al fin puede morir en paz.

- ¡Estoy en casa! –anuncia Gaara al abrir la puerta adentrándose junto con su novia, pero alza donde debería tener ambas cejas al no recibir respuesta.

- ¿No hay nadie? –Luka lo mira curiosa.

- Ni idea. Recuerda que no vine a dormir. –Gaara le sonríe coqueto y Luka ríe entre dientes. –Si no hay nadie mejor para nosotros, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. –Gaara la mira con picardía, para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella, dispuesto a darle un fogoso beso pero Luka lo empujo con suavidad haciendo que este ponga expresión de niño que le quitan su juguete favorito.

- Mejor aseguremos que no hay nadie. No vaya a ser que este alguno de tus padres por ahí y nos vea en pleno faje. Entonces pensaran que su primogénito se les volteo y tu padre me odiara más porque seguro me culpara. –comenta divertida y Gaara frunce el seño sabiendo que tiene razón, ya suficiente tiene con que varios desconocidos que lo han visto en la calle en cosas comprometedoras con Luka piensen que se volteo como para tener a sus padres pensando eso.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a caminar para ver si en casa hay algún integrante de la familia con Luka siguiéndole los paso, pero cuando paso por la sala se quedo quieto, congelado, ahí hincados en el piso está su pequeña hermanita mirando como pendeja bobalicona a Sasuke y Sasuke la está mirando… Gaara frunció el seño y una mueca sombría adorno su rostro.

- _Ese hijo de puta la está seduciendo. –_un aura asesina rodeo al pelirrojo que tiene ganas de dejar sin ojos a Sasuke, puede identificar esa mirada y esa sonrisa, él mismo la ha puesto, su novia la ha puesta y sus putos amigos a cada rato la ponen para seducir chicas.

Luka curiosa se coloco alado de su novio para ver que lo ha puesto tan furioso, y se sorprende al ver a Sakura con expresión bobalicona, esa que suelen poner las chicas cuando están a punto de ceder a sus más bajos instintos y echársele encima al chico que le alborota la hormona. Para después mirar a Sasuke que tiene esa mirada y es sonrisa que le enseño, haciendo que ría entre dientes.

- ¡Hola! –Luka sonríe levemente para hacerles notar a ambos que están ahí, antes de que Sakura termine cayendo en esa sonrisa y mirada, y se le eche encima a Sasuke estando ellos ahí y entonces Gaara cometa asesinato.

Sakura se sobresalto, saliendo de esa rara fase en la que pronto se metió. Alzo su mirada y se puso muy roja, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido atrapada a punto de hacer algo indecoroso, siendo que no hizo nada.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua mirándolos con fastidio, llegaron en un mal momento, su instinto le decía que lo bueno iba a comenzar.

- ¿Donde están nuestros padres Sakura? –pregunta tétrico Gaara.

- Mamá fue al súper mercado y papá la acompaño. –dice nerviosa y desviando la mirada, no viendo como la expresión sombría de Gaara se marco más.

- Hijo de puta. –Gaara está por lanzársele a Sasuke porque según él, el pelinegro lo hizo todo con intensión para aprovecharse de su hermanita, pero Luka lo tomo del brazo con fuerza para evitar que se le eche encima a Sasuke y lo mate.

Sasuke y Sakura miran a Gaara como el loco que es, no sabiendo porque esta tan enojado, no es la primera vez que los ve a ellos solos en casa, sin la compañía de un adulto.

- Creo que mejor me voy. –Sasuke se pone de pie, su instinto le dice que si no se va pronto será cadáver, no hay que ser muy listo para saber con quién está enojado el pelirrojo, y Sakura lo mira desilusionada porque se ira. –Nos vemos. –Sasuke le sonríe a Sakura de esa forma que ha descubierto sonroja a Sakura haciéndola sonrojar por lo que se mostro divertido mientras que Gaara gruñe furioso.

- Nos vemos. –Sakura desvía su mirada nerviosa y el pelinegro sigue su camino viendo como Luka le sonríe y lo mira de forma cómplice haciendo que él haga lo mismo ignorando como Gaara intenta matarlo con la mirada.

- Se lo que estabas haciendo pendejo… conozco bien esas sonrisas y miraditas, así que no las vuelvas a usar con mi hermana. –susurra amenazante cuando Sasuke paso a su lado y este siguió su camino sonriendo de forma ladina, lo que hizo que Gaara se le quiera echar encima para molerlo a golpes pero su novia hizo más fuerte el agarre haciendo que él la mire con reproche y esta solo le sonrío de esa forma que termina apendejandolo y haciendo que toda furia se le olvide.

- Iré a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea. –anuncia Sakura poniéndose de pie y salir corriendo de la sala, pasando alado de esos dos.

- Luka todo es tu culpa…. ¿Por qué cojones le enseñaste a ese pendejo esas miradas y sonrisas? –reclama mirando a su novia que le vuelve a sonreír de esa forma que lo vuelve loco.

- Hay que admitir que Ssuke tiene la misma sonrisa de Itachi, si este lo viera lloraría orgulloso. –comenta divertida y Gaara gruñe furioso, pero se estremece al sentir las manos de Luka acariciarle el torso sobre la ropa. – ¿Quieres que mejore tu humor? Conozco una forma de hacerlo. –le dice coqueta mirándolo de forma picara.

Gaara la toma de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo e inclina su rostro dejando sus labios muy cerca.

- Sorpréndeme. –dice retador sobre los labios de ella.

Luka alza su rostro y toma el labio inferior de él entre sus dientes, no apretándolo con ellos, pero si estirándoselo un poco haciéndolo gruñir. Luego la peli-gris poso sus manos en su torso y lo empujo para después salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

- En tu habitación te sorprendo. –comente con mofa y Gaara ríe entre dientes y corre tras ella, mostrándose ansioso.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la casa Haruno esta Sasuke que sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando satisfacción en los ojos.<p>

- _Pensé que eran ridiculeces, pero ya vi que no. Esto en verdad función, incluso el pendejo de Gaara se molesto porque seguramente sabe qué funciono… si sigo con esto podre conquistar a Sakura… ahora si tengo ganas de tomar esas ridículas clases de cómo seducir que tienen los Sexy boys. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona y corre hacia su casa, su humor ha mejorado mucho en solo este rato.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy en casa! –Anuncia Sasuke adentrándose a su casa pero cuando entra a la sala se queda congelado al ver sobre el sillón a Itachi, a su madre, pero eso no le sorprendió, ¡oh no! lo que le sorprendió es ver a Tobi con ellos.<p>

- Bienvenido Sasuke-chan… mira quien vino a visitarnos. –Mikoto sonríe amigable a su hijo.

- ¡Primo! –Tobi se pone de pie y corre hacia Sasuke, para después tomarlo de las manos y agitárselas. – ¡Tobi es un buen chico y vino a quedarse este fin de semana con sus primos! –exclama emocionado.

- Eso es genial ¿na Sasuke-chan? –comenta divertido Itachi.

- Si, genial. –dice sarcástico, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

* * *

><p>Sakura que está en la entrada mira sorprendida a su rubia amiga que le sonríe amigable, aunque su sonrisa se ve forzada.<p>

- Hola frentona… ¿podemos hablar? Necesito desahogarme con alguien. –Ino marca más su sonrisa forzada y Sakura la mira preocupa.

- Pasa. –dice haciéndose a un lado para que pase.

* * *

><p>Sakura mira sorprendida a su amiga después de oír lo que le contó. E Ino se muestra más decaída.<p>

- No sé que me deprime más, si el que haya hecho que se enoje así o que en verdad no haya pasado nada entre nosotros. –Sakura se sorprende más.

- ¿Querías que pasara algo Ino? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no soy obvia? –Ino sonríe con falsa diversión. –Ese maldito vago me gusta, no sé cómo es que me termine enamorando de él si es un vago estúpido, con poco atractivo. –la rubia infla los mofles en un infantil puchero y Sakura se muestra aun mas sorprendida, siempre ha admirado de Ino lo fácil que le es hablar de lo que siente.

- Pero si algo hubiera pasado, ¿hubiera estado bien?

- Tal vez no, tal vez me hubiera enojado porque se aprovecho de mi estado de ebriedad. Tal vez llegue a pensar que no me ama porque no me respeto, pero… pero hubiera sido lindo saber que por lo menos le atraigo. –Ino sonríe de forma seca.

- Shikamaru sería un ciego sino le atraes. Eres una mujer muy hermosa Ino.—dice con firmeza

- Gracias Sakura. –Ino le sonríe con sinceridad. –Aunque siéndote sincera desde hace tiempo deseo que Shikamaru se fije en mi como la mujer que ahora soy, no quiero que me siga viendo como la niña que conoció. –Sakura ensancho los ojos, ella también desea eso con Sasuke.

- ¿Cuándo deseas que alguien que conoces de la infancia te vea como una mujer y no como la niña que fue su compañera de juegos es porque ese chico te gusta? –pregunta curiosa e Ino sonríe divertida.

- Claro que si frentona. –exclama divertida. – ¿Por qué otra razón querrías que ese chico te vea como mujer?

- _Entonces… ¿eso significa que me gusta Sasuke-kun? –_Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida e Ino ante su reacción la mira con sospecha.

- ¿No me dirás que a ti…? –Ino se tapa la boca tapando su exclamación sorprendida.

- Creo que sí. –dice con timidez.

- ¡¿Te gusta Naruto?! –exclama sorprendida.

- ¡No! –exclama espantada. – ¿Por qué piensas que es Naruto? Él es como un hermano para mí.

- Pero a Naruto lo conoces desde que somos niños, ¿Quién mas podría s…? –la rubia la mira espantada.

- ¿No me digas que también te gusta Shikamaru? –Ino entrecierra su mirada celosa.

- ¡No! –exclama horrorizada. – ¡Es Sasuke-kun! –dice avergonzada y la rubia la mira aun mas sorprendida. –Siempre lo he visto como un amigo o eso pensé… pero últimamente me ha hecho sentirme rara cuando estoy con él. Lo he celado, en especial de Luka-kun.

- _Pero si Luka-kun es hombre. –_Ino la mira como si fuera una anormal.

- Me pongo nerviosa ante su cercanía, me sonrojo ante sus sonrisas, me pongo nerviosa cuando me mira mucho. Deseo que deje de verme como la niña que jugaba con él y que me vea como una mujer, incluso ayer cuando me vino a dejar fingí estar muy ebria, y le pedí que me besara.

- ¿Y te beso? –pregunta emocionada.

- No. –dice deprimida.

- ¡Si te gusta! –exclama emocionada Ino y Skura se sonroja mas. –_Me emociona y sorprende… pero supongo hay de gustos a gustos. Y a la frentona le gustan feos. –_Ino sonríe divertida.

- Pero yo no le gusto a él…

- Sería un ciego de no gustar de ti. Eres muy guapa. Que a ti te guste es como sacarse la lotería para él porque dudo que algún día una chica como tú llegue a fijarse en alguien tan feo como Sasuke-kun. –Ino asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- ¡Sasuke-kun no es feo! –exclama molesta.

- Bueno… poco atractivo. –Ino se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Lo físico no lo es todo. Y aunque Sasuke-kun no sea un súper modelo, tiene su propio atractivo. –dice con seguridad e Ino la mira como si estuviera mas ciega que un topo.

- C_omo dije hay de gustos a gustos. –_la rubia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Y por qué dices que no le gustas?

- Es obvio. Porque no me beso cuando se lo pedí.

- No te beso porque pensaba que estabas ebria. Eso habla muy bien de él porque muestra que ante todo es un caballero. –dice con admiración.

- Bueno si, pero sigo pensando que no le gusto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él últimamente se lleva muy bien con Luka-kun, incluso lo deja entrar a su habitación y han salido a algunos lados juntos, además que se que le cuenta cosas que a mí nunca me ha dicho y se supone es mi mejor amigo. Seguro a él le gusta Luka-kun, y para él solo soy yo su amiga de la infancia. –dice decaída.

- Oh vamos frentona, Luka-kun puede ser muy hermoso, pero no creo que Sasuke-kun guste de él al menos que sea gay. –dice divertida y Sakura frunce el seño. – ¿No me dirás que Sasuke es…?

- ¡No! –exclama alterada. –Pero Luka-kun… —Sakura se muerde la lengua prometió guardar el secreto e Ino malinterpretando las cosas ensancho los ojos.

- ¡Luka-kun es gay! –exclama sorprendida comenzando a pensar que por esa razón es que terminaron en realidad.

Sakura estaba por negarlo pero empezaron a oírse gemidos de la habitación de alado que es la de su hermano haciendo que la frente se le sombree de negro e Ino se sonroje toda.

- ¿Tu hermano está ahí con una chica? –pregunta sorprendida y Sakura sonríe nerviosa sin saber que decir.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta curiosa al ver como Ino toma un vaso que esta sobre el buro alado de la jarra del agua y lo pega a la pared para después pegar su oído al vaso.

- ¡Shis! –Ino coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonríe picara.

- ¡Cerda pervertida! –exclama avergonzada.

- Tu hermano debe ser muy candente, porque la chica que está con él gime como loca, seguro porque la está haciendo gozar. –comenta pervertida y mas sonrojada. –Solo oye como rechina la madrera, seguro le está dando encima del escritorio y le está dando muy duro. –dice sonriendo pervertida y Sakura se sonroja mas.

Curiosa la peli-rosa se acerca pegando su oreja a la pared, teniendo su rostro de frente hacia su amiga que sonríe divertida.

- ¡Más…! … ¡mas fuerte Gaara!

Sakura se sonroja toda al oír gemir a Luka, que ya no mirara con los mismos ojos, no pensó que tuviera ese tono de voz tan erótico.

- Oe… esa voz se me hace que la he oído en algún lado, solo que mas enronquecida. –Ino se soba la barbilla pensativa y Sakura se tensa.

- Cerda dejemos esto y vayamos a otro lado. –dice nerviosa. –es asqueroso oír a mi hermano haciendo esto.

- Solo un rato más, no siempre se oye a un sexy boy teniendo sexo. Solo escucha como gruñe tu hermano, es tan sexy. –dice emocionada y Sakura entrecierra mas la mirada hacia ella.

- Mmm... Luka –se escucha decir entre un gruñido a Gaara.

Sakura ensancha los ojos horrorizada e Ino los ensancha sorprendida, al instante su cara se sonrojo más.

- ¿Quieres que te dé más duro Luka?

- ¡s…si!... ¡ah!

- Entonces alza más ese culito.

- Luka-kun es… —Ino mira anonadada a Sakura que no sabe que decirle. – ¿Luka-kun y Gaara-kun son pareja?

- Si. –responde quedito Sakura.

- ¡Ambos son gay! –exclama sorprendida alejándose de la pared y Sakura cae estilo anime. –Ya caigo, por eso cortaron. ¡Luka-kun es gay y era amante de tu hermano! –exclama sorprendida. –Que poca vergüenza tienen, pobre de ti frentona. —Ino la mira con lastima y Sakura sonríe de forma forzada.

- ¡Ga…Gaara mas fuerte!

- Mmm… ¡mueve más ese culito Luka!

Ino volvió a pegar su oreja al vaso teniendo un intenso derrame nasal.

- Luego te consuelo frentona. Ahora déjame seguir oyendo… oír como dos sexy chicos tienen sexo gay es excitante. Con solo oírlos gemir no puedo evitar imaginármelos y excitarme… es tan erótico. –dice pervertida desangrándose más y Sakura la mira incrédula. –Ahora veo porque te celas de Luka-kun, pues él es gay y no te culpo si logra seducir a Sasuke-kun, si incluso sedujo a tu machín hermano… tal parece que puede volver joto a cualquiera. –dice pervertida y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Itachi ayuda a Tobi a subir las maletas porque su mami se lo pido. En este momento las esta dejando en el cuarto de huéspedes para que su primo se instale.<p>

- ¿Ne Tobi? Y esa sorpresa que decidiste visitarnos. –el pelinegro mira curioso al enmascarado.

- Tobi tenía ganas de ver a todos los chicos que fueron a ayudar a Tobi en el restaurante porque Tobi se divirtió mucho con ellos, y quiere volver a jugar con ellos. –responde con esa voz infantil y aniñada.

- ¿Con todos mmm…? –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Tobi asintió. –No te preocupes Tobi que tu primo consentido los reunir para que todos jueguen contigo… ¡Haremos una pijamada! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡Sii! –Tobi alza sus brazos emocionado.

- Iré a preparar lo de la pijamada. –Itachi camina hacia la puerta y Tobi asintió sintiéndose ansioso.

Nada más Itachi salió de la habitación y saco su celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Marco un número de su agenda y se coloco el celular sobre su oreja esperando que conteste.

- Sasori habrá pijamada de sexy bosy en tu departamento. –informa divertido oyendo la exclamación de emoción del pelirrojo. –_Es el plan perfecto. Tobi me cayó del cielo, como quiere ver a todos los que fuimos esa vez invitare a Amelia y Konan también… entonces Luka se distraerá cachondeando con Gaara y yo podre seducir a Amelia cuando no haya monos en la costa. –_la sonrisa traviesa de Itachi se amplió más.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja itachi canijo, la vdd ay ke temerle, XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustadoo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	25. Pijamada de animalitos

**Pijamada de animalitos**

- Buena idea de hacer una pijamada con pijamas de animalitos como tema líder. –comenta Deidara saliendo de la habitación donde los hombres se cambiaron vistiendo un traje afelpado de pollito.

- Si líder, no solo nos vemos apuestos sino tiernos. Una combinación sexymente adorable. –dice complacido Sasori vistiendo un traje afelpado de ratoncito.

- Sabía que soy sexy pero jamás pensé que me vería monísimo. –Suigetsu sale atrás de ellos siendo rodeado por un aura brillante luciendo su traje afelpado de pescadito.

- Y eso que aun no ven las pijamas que escogí para las chicas. –Itachi ahora sale luciendo su traje afelpado de comadreja.

- ¡Ansiamos verlos líder! –exclaman sus tres mosqueteros caminando junto con el líder yendo hacia la sala.

- A Tobi le gusta su pijama. –sale Tobi palmeándose su afelpada pansa de su afelpado traje de topito.

- _Esto es humillante. –_Pain sale llevando puesto un traje afelpado de osito, que aunque el traje es adorable con su expresión sombría se ve aterrador.

- _Malditos locos que me obligan a ponerme esto… Luka se burlara. –_Gaara con frente sombreada de negro sale luciendo su traje afelpado de mapache.

- _Trágame tierra, Sakura vera lo patético que me veo. –_Sasuke teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente sale luciendo su traje afelpado de halconcito.

La puerta de la habitación donde se cambian las chicas se abre haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada hacia está viendo salir a una furiosa Amelia y casi todos tuvieron un derrame nasal.

- ¡¿Qué clase de pijama es esta?! ¡Esto más que pijama parece un disfraz de fantasía para el sexo! –exclama furiosa, intentando matar con la mirada a Itachi.

Amelia lleva puesto un top de cuero que solo le cubre los senos, un short del mismo material que apenas y le cubre los glúteos, ambos son de color negro y varias cadenas adornan el short. Sobre su cabeza trae puestas unas orejas de lobo y el short tiene pegada una felpuda cola de lobo, incluso trae guantes de cuerpo que simulan ser garras de lobo. Su cabello lo trae suelto haciéndolo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros.

- Es una pijama, una sexy pijama que escogí especialmente para ti. –Itachi sonríe bobalicon sintiendo que se le para y no el corazón.

Sus tres mosqueteros asintieron llevando una mano a su nariz para tapar el intenso derrame nasal, sintiendo también que se les para algo y no es el pulso, mucho menos el corazón.

- ¡Tobi piensa que Amelia se ve monísima! –exclama Tobi emocionado y Amelia gruñe furiosa.

- ¡Jamás me veré monísima, me veré sexy pero monísima jamás! –exclama con firmeza.

- Concuerdo con Tobi. –comenta despreocupada Luka saliendo de la habitación.

A casi todos los varones se les intensifico el derrame nasal y sintieron que se les para mas, e insisto no fue el pulso ni el corazón.

En cuanto Amelia mira a su hermana con decepción porque ella siendo tan inteligente concuerde con un pendejo como Tobi, siente que esos locos le contagiaron su pendejez, ya decía ella que le hacía daño convivir con ellos.

Luka viste un top de cuero que apenas le tapa los senos y un short del mismo material que más bien parece bóxer femenino, apenas y le tapa los glúteos, ambos son de color blanco. Un cascabel está amarrado a su cuello con una correa de cuero negra. Tiene guantes de cuero que simulan garras de gato, una diadema con orejas peludas de gata y su short tiene pegada una cola de gato.

- Pienso que te vez mona Amelia. –la mencionada se sonroja, es lindo que tu hermana te diga que te vez mona pero es asqueroso que un pendejo como Tobi te diga eso. –Aunque también concuerdo contigo que esto más que pijama parecen trajes porno. –Luka mira su vestimenta teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Nada de eso, son pijamas sexys. –dice Itachi limpiándose su nariz, quitando el exceso de sangre y sus tres mosqueteros asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¡Tobi también piensa que Luka-chan se ve monísima! –exclama aniñado.

Entonces Gaara reacciono, su novia se ve sexy, con verla le dan ganas de fallársela, incluso tiene parado y no es el corazón, ya que de ser así estaría muerto. Pero sabe que no es al único que está provocando eso, ahí en esa habitación hay más hombres y la mayoría no tiene novia sin contar que todos son unos putos pervertidos.

- ¿Oye pendejo has algo solo mira como miran a Mitzy, parece que se la quieren comer! –ordena Amelia mirando despectiva a Gaara que a su punto de vista se queda como pendejo viendo a Luka embobado.

- _No soy la única que miran así, a ti también Amelia… por otro lado ¿qué esperabas de esta bola de pervertidos? –_una gran gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Luka.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? –pregunta furioso a Amelia para después fulminar con la mirada a Itachi. –Y tu pendejo pervertido ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer que Luka se ponga eso?—reclama furioso Gaara.

- Pero si se ve linda. –Itachi pone cara de niño bueno haciendo que Amelia y Gaara lo fulminen con la mirada por sínico.

- Solo resígnense con este loco nadie puede… siempre se hace lo que él quiere. –comenta Luka caminando hacia Gaara.

- Luka me conoce bien. –Itachi asintió con orgullo y sus tres mosqueteros asintieron apoyándolo.

- A mí tampoco me agrada que Amelia vista así estando en un departamento lleno de pervertidos pendejos, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que en vez de gastar saliva y enojarme en vano siendo que igual se saldrá con la suya, mejor me resigno. –Luka se encoge de hombros con indiferencia deteniéndose frente a Gaara el cual bufo al igual que Amelia. –Te vez muy mono Gaara. –Luka le sonríe al pelirrojo y toma su cara entre sus manos.

Gaara se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras que Amelia rodo los ojos.

- Si Gaara, te vez muy mono. —dicen de forma amariconada Itachi, Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori.

- ¡Muy mono! –exclama de forma infantil Tobi.

- ¡Monísimo jamás, solo apuesto! –exclama Gaara furioso haciendo Amelia vuelva a rodar los ojos, Luka sonría divertida y los demás sonrían burlones.

- ¿Y las demás porque aun no salen? –pregunta curioso Sasori, ansia ver la pijama de los demás. — ¿Todavía no se terminan de vestir? –una sonrisa lujuriosa adorno su rostro al imaginarse a la sexy peli-rosa y sexy peli-azul vestir igual de provocativa que esas sexys hermanas que ya se mostraron. –_Gracias Kami-sama por crear a las mujeres… que nos quitaras una costilla valió mucho la pena –_su sonrisa morbosa se amplio.

Sasuke se tenso, vino Sakura también lo que significa que es más que probable que vista como ellas, de solo imaginarlo se puso duro y no fue el cabello. Pain ensancho los ojos, el único desgraciado no es Gaara, sino él también, su novia estará ahí seguramente vistiendo ropa provocativa enfrente de una bola de pendejos pervertidos que se la devoraran con la mirada como a esas dos que han salido—_nótense que no se incluye en esa bola de pendejos pervertidos cuando en verdad es uno de ellos, mas cuando esta ebrio—_ al menos le queda el consuelo de que no esta tan jodido como Gaara, ese pobre desgraciado no solo tiene a su novia vistiendo así en medio de una jauría de animales hormonales sino también tiene a su hermana menor. Y Gaara tiene una vena hinchada en la frente que esta sombreada de negro, no solo su novia es violada con la mirada sino también su hermana menor, mas jodido no puede estar.

- Más bien les da vergüenza salir… pero no pueden hacer nada. –Luka se encoge con indiferencia respondiendo la pregunta del pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo hacer algo cuando este baboso nos derramo refresco a propósito en la ropa para solo tener como opción el usar esto? –Amelia fulmina con la mirada a Itachi que sonrío socarrón.

Luka, Sasuek, Gaara y Pain se les sombreo la frente de negro, ¿pensaron que visten así solo porque el líder se encapricho? ¡Claro que no! visten así porque ese jodido pendejo listo les mojo la ropa con refresco muy azucarado y Sasori escondió su ropa, dejándoles como único remedio vestir eso si no quieren andar todos pegajosos. Los únicos que no fueron empapados por refresco y visten así por gusto son los tarados de Suigetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori y el mismo Itachi.

Itachi mira a sus tres compinches de forma cómplice y estos sonríen traviesos, al instante se colocaron atrás de Gaara y Pain haciéndoles una llave de lucha por la espalda.

- ¡Sakurita, Konan sino salen entraremos Sasori, Suigersu, Deidara y yo a violarlas! ¡Gaarita y Pain no podrán hacer nada porque los noquearemos antes! –grita de forma cantarina hacia la habitación.

Gaara y Pain son rodeados por un aura asesina y se intentan mover para zafarse del agarre con ganas de cometer homicidio hacia ese líder cabrón, antes de matarlo Gaara disfrutara sacarle los ojos.

- ¡Salimos, salimos! –gritan asustadas Sakura y Konan, saben que ese no amenaza en vano, sería capaz de eso y más.

Una gran gota resbala por la nuca de Sasuke, Amelia y Luka que miran con ojos entrecerrados a Itachi, enserio ese cabrón peca de listo, y es más peligroso teniendo seguidores.

- ¡No solo mi novia sino también vistes a mi hermana así cabrón! –grita furioso Gaara intentando zafarse.

- ¡Te paso que me vistas como pendejo, pero no que vistas a mi novia como actriz porno enfrente de esta bola de pervertidos! –grita fuera de si Paia a quien todos instintos homicidas se le fueron al ver a su novia, y entonces le comienza a salir sangre de la nariz a toda propulsión, sufre un paro y nos e cardiaco.

En cuanto Gaara se mostro más sombrío, enserio desea cometer asesinato en serie. Sasuke fue otro que se le paro algo y no fueron sus pelos, esos ya estaban así, así nació y así morirá, pero ese no es el tema sino que tiene algo bien parado, sin contar que se desangra por la nariz.

Los demás varones tienen caras de pendejos pervertidos, baba se les escurre de la boca y andan bien parados… si, parados, aun no se sientan, siguen de pie en el pasillo.

Y es que esas dos viéndose todas tímidas y sonrojadas por lo que visten hace que se vean cien por ciento violables.

Sakura viste un leotardo negro ceñido, sin mangas y teniendo escote de corazón, luciendo la iniciación de sus senos. Su largo cabello le cae en cascadas sobre su espalda y hombros. Sus piernas son cubiertas por medias de red. Sobre su cabeza trae una diadema con orejas de conejo, una cola pomposa de conejo pegada en la parte alta de su trasero y guantes blancos.

Konan como toda mamá osa lleva puesto un disfraz de oso, que la verdad no se copara al que trae papá oso—_léase Pain—_sus senos son cubiertos por un sostén felpudo color cabe, un pequeñísimo short que apenas le cubre los glúteos que también esta felpudo al igual que los guantes de garras de oso que usa. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y trae una diadema con orejas de oso sobre su cabeza, como también una felpuda cola de oso pegada encima de su trasero.

- ¡Se ven monísimas! –exclama Tobi entusiasmado haciéndolas sonrojar mas.

- ¡Si, monísimas! –exclaman de forma pervertida Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros haciendo que Gaara los fulminen con la mirada.

Si Sasuke y Pain no lo hicieron es porque siguen en pendejelandia fantaseando que hacen muchas cosas con su respectiva chica y ninguna apta para menores de edad o cardiacos. Amelia mira a Luka como diciéndole "¿Por qué te juntas con ellos? ¿A esas cosas llamas amigos?", por lo que Luka responde con una "No me culpes imouto, me han lavado el cerebro".

* * *

><p>Están todos sentados alrededor de una fogata, bueno no es una fogata, es solo una lámpara con forma de fogata y el que es fuego de plástico esta encendido, dándoles un poco de luz ya que apagaron todas las luces del departamento y se encuentran en la sala.<p>

Ahí vemos a Sasuke tieso como una tabla porque Sakura está sentada a su lado, abrazándose fuerte a su brazo y escondiendo su rostro con expresión asustada cada dos por tres mientras se avienta uno que otro gritito ante las terroríficas historias que han ido contando.

Otra que está mostrando miedo en sus ojos y expresión es Konan que abraza con fuerza el brazo de su novio que está sentado a su lado, también se echa uno que otro gritito acompañando a Sakura.

Y Pain mas excitado no puede estar, su novia aprieta sus esponjosos senos en su brazo, de hecho él ni pone atención en la historia, solo esta fantaseando en las una y mil cosas que le hara a su novia nada más se pueda dar su escapada. De hecho tiene algo muy duro y alzado en la entrepierna, y por primera vez agradece llevar puesto ese felpudo traje que no deja notar esa gran carpa.

La expresión y mirada de Amelia muestra completo interés, se nota que le gustan las historias de terror y está disfrutando oír esas que han ido contando.

Alado de Amelia está sentada Luka, quien la verdad está dormida, se quedo dormida pasando los primeros treinta segundos después que apagaron las luces para contar historias, es como si tuviera en su cerebro un mecanismo de dormir nada más se apaguen las luces, aun así esta despierta treinta segundos después en dado caso que sean apagadas para follar o se haya metido a lo oscurito para eso de esa forma sigue despierta.

Luka tiene su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Gaara quien está a su otro lado, el pelirrojo es otro que tampoco está poniendo atención, debido a que su atención está puesta en verle la mediación de los senos a su novia, desde donde está y como esta ella tiene una perfecta vista y vaya que se contiene por estirar su mano y bajarle el top para vérselos desnudos, sabiendo que solo lleva puesta esa prenda, y abajo se encuentra su paraíso personal, y solo se contiene porque sabe que no será el único que verá la gloria, hay muchos testigos ahí que para mal de males son hombres, así que como Pain está agradecido que esos trajes afelpados no dejen ver como hay algo duro y parado en su entrepierna, aunque sinceramente ambos sienten ya eso doloroso.

Suigetsu y Deidara se abrazan, mostrando miedo en sus expresiones y tiemblan del miedo. Sasori e Itachi se ven igual de atentos e interesados que Amelia.

- _¿Quién iba a pensar que el canijo de Tobi cuenta tan buenas historias de terror?... incluso el condenado usa un tono de voz de lo mas terrorífica. –_Itachi mira con algo de admiración a Tobi que mientras narra la historia se alumbra el rostro para verse mas tétrico al contar, bueno, se alumbra la máscara que trae puesta sobre el rostro, aun así se ve tétrico el canijo.

- Una semana después un policía fue a checar la casa ya que había recibido una llamada de que un hedor horroroso desprendía de ahí. –relata de forma terrorífica Tobi. —al abrir la puerta y al ver los cuerpos desmembrados, pudriéndose y con gusanos devorándose sus órganos… el policía quedo en completo shock e incluso estuvo en el manicomio al no soportar la imagen… se dice que cada dos de julio en esa casa se oyen lamentos y que por eso nadie la habita.

- ¡Kya…! –gritan aterradas Konan, Sakura, Suigetsu y Deidara despertando a Luka, sobresaltándola al igual que a Gaara y Pain que estaban metidos en sus perversiones.

- Interesante. ¿Puedes darme la dirección de esa casa para comprarla? –pregunta con interés Amelia.

- ¿Si la compras me invitas? –Itachi mira con su mejor expresión de ternura a Amelia.

- ¿A mí también? –Sasori parpadea para verse más lindo.

- No. –les dice mirándolos déspota.

- ¡Aww! –exclaman ambos deprimidos, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

- Tu hermana es igual de rara que esos dos. –le susurra Gaara al oído de Luka.

- Un poquito. –Luka sonríe de forma forzada teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Oye líder creo que en verdad Deidara se nos volvió joto y ya contagio a Suigetsu.— comenta burlón Sasori apuntando hacia esos dos que siguen abrazados.

Suigetsu y Deidara al darse cuenta se separan asqueados y teniendo expresión de desagrado. Sakura nota que se abraza con fuerza del brazo del pelinegro así que lo suelta mostrándose toda sonrojada, ni cuenta se dio que lo abrazaba por estar muriéndose del miedo. Y Sasuke sigue tieso como una tabla, y todo sonrojado.

- ¡Antes castrado que marica! –exclama Suigetsu indignado.

- Y yo antes muerto que sencillo… digo, antes muerto que joto. –Deidara asintió dándose la razón mientras Itachi y Sasori los miran burlones y los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Quieren oír una historia realmente aterradora? –pregunta Itachi empleándole un tono de misterio.

- ¡Si! –exclaman enérgicos Sasori y Tobi mientras que Amelia solo sonrío de forma torcida.

- No. –susurran temerosos Sakura, Suigetsu, Deidara y Konan mientras a los demás simplemente le dan igual, por Luka que la cuenten sirve que se echa otra siestita.

- Deidara cuéntales tu historia de cómo Gaara te saco el ojo. –ordena Itachi mirando al rubio que palideció.

Sasori, Pain, Konan y Luka palidecieron, esa historia es traumática, Deidara puso expresión de traumado. Gaara sonrío de forma tétrica, cada que oye esa historia su instinto sádico despierta. Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, Amelia y Tobi se mostraron curiosos por escucharla.

- No sé si pueda líder… la verdad cada que me obliga a contarla me traumo. Mejor cuéntela usted o Sasori, o Pain, o Luka e incluso el mismo Gaara, la conocen mejor que nadie. –murmura traumado, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose.

- Pero es que tú la cuentas mejor, ya sabes, se ve más real cuando la cuentas tu así todo traumado, chillando como nena y mostrando en tu expresión lo sádica que fue. –Itachi le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Pero líder…

- ¡Ah! Es orden del líder. –Lo interrumpe con firmeza.

- Siendo así no me queda de otra, la orden del líder es ley para mí. –dice con pesar e Itachi sonríe complacido.

Amelia, Sasuke, Sakura, Konan, Pain, Luka y Gaara les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, ¿qué tan pendejos pueden llegar a ser esos que tienen el cerebro lavado por Itachi?—_léanse Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara—_nunca sabrán que tanto, siempre los sorprenden superando su pendejez. En cuanto los otros mosqueteros asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Deidara.

* * *

><p>Se vea todos con expresión de traumados, incluso al mismo Itachi que ordeno que les cuente la historia. El único que se le ve que la disfruto fue Gaara que sonríe complacido, ama cuando cuentan sus proezas. El pobre de Deidara esta acostado en posición fetal, meciéndose traumado mientras se chupa el pulgar de su mano izquierda.<p>

- ¡Tendré que regresar a mis terapias! –murmura traumado el pobre rubio y Sasori le palmea la cabeza en son de consuelo.

- Tendré pesadillas. –murmura Sakura con la mirada perdida.

- Apenas superaba esto desde la última vez que me lo contaron, pero creo que tendré que regresar a las terapias. –susurra Konan con la mirada perdida y Pain le palmea la espalda en son de consuelo.

- ¡Quiero a mi mami! –exclama Tobi a punto de romper en llanto e Itachi le palmea la cabeza en son de consuelo.

- Lo admito, ha sido la historia más terrorífica que he oído y es cien por ciento verdadera. –murmura Amelia con la mirada perdida y su hermana le palmea el hombro en son de apoyo, ella duro con pesadillas por meses cuando fue testigo de eso.

- Jamás pensé sentir miedo. –susurra Sasuke por lo que Itachi deja de palmearle la cabeza Tobi para ahora palmearle la cabeza a su amado otouto para consolarlo.

- Si quieres duermes esta noche con aniki, Sasukito. –le dice meloso.

- Prefiero que Gaara me saque un ojo antes que dormir contigo. –Sasuke lo mira con asco e Itachi lleva una mano a su pecho de forma dramática y mirándolo dolido, si su hermanito después de oír la historia prefiere que Gaara le saque un ojo a dormir con él es porque en verdad le da asco y eso le dolió.

Itachi se coloco en cuclillas y comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo mientras un aura deprimente lo rodea. Amelia lo miro como el pendejo que es, misma mirada que le dedican Luka, Sasuke, Gaara y Pain, los demás lo miran como si Itachi fuera un desgraciado.

- _Con gusto te saco los ojos idiota. —_Gaara mira y sonríe de forma tétrica hacia Sasuke.

- Dije que preferiría no que me dejaría. –Sasuke entrecierra con recelo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo al notar su mirada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ahora juguemos un juego muy divertido que invente para esta noche de pijamada! –exclama Itachi emocionado.<p>

- _No, otro juego inventado por él.—_Luka, Gaara, Pain y Konan se les sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡Si! ¡Un juego inventado por el líder! –exclaman emocionados Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu alzando sus manos.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este juego. –_Sasuke, Sakura y Amelia entrecierran los ojos con sospecha.

- ¡A jugar! –exclama emocionado Tobi alzando sus manos.

- Sasori prende los focos. –ordena el líder.

- ¡Yes sir! –Sasori hace un saludo militar y se pone de pie para ir a prender las luces.

- Me encargue de hacer estas tarjetitas. –Itachi muestra las tarjetitas cuando las luces fueron encendidas. –Cada una tiene una pregunta o un reto y se irán tomando por orden…

- _Oh no, preguntas y retos hechos por Itachi. –_Gaara, Sasuke, Luka, Pain y Konan se quisieron dar un balazo ahí mismo.

- ¡Oh si, preguntas y retos hechos por el líder! –exclaman emocionados los tres mosqueteros.

- _Mi mal presentimiento aumenta. –_Sakura y Amelia entrecierran más los ojos.

- … quien no quiera responder la pregunta o hacer el reto. ¡Le dará un trago de diez segundos a una botella de tequila! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡Si! –sus tres mosqueteros celebran alzando las manos y Tobi se les une

- _Ya estuvo que me embriagare. –_piensan los demás, sabiendo que no querrán responder las preguntas o hacer los retos de ese loco.

- Deidara trae el tequila. –ordena el líder.

- ¡Yes sir! –exclama con firmeza haciendo el saludo militar y ponerse de pie para ir por esa botella.

Ya que el rubio trajo el tequila, Itachi saca unos dados y se los muestra sonriendo como idiota según el punto de vista de Sasuke, Gaara,Pain y Luka.

- Cada uno lanzara los dados y el que toque el número menor empezara y de ahí le seguirá el de la derecha, y así nos iremos. –explica mostrándose ansioso, para después lanzar los dados. – ¡Doce! –exclama emocionado.

- _Jodida suerte que se carga el cabrón. –_Sasuke, Gaara y Pain entrecierran su mirada hacia él con recelo.

- ¡Once! –exclama emocionado Sasori después de lanzar los dados.

- _Otro cabrón suertudo. –_Pain y Gaara entrecierran ahora sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo.

- Tres. –dice deprimido Deidara, dejando ver que la suerte casi nunca lo acompaña.

- ¡Siete! –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡es cuatro! –exclama Tobi de forma infantil y a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que tuvo que contar uno por uno los puntitos de los dados.

- Ocho. –dice cortante Pain.

- Seis. –Konan sonríe levemente, al menos no es el más bajo.

- Hmn… diez. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, no le toco el más alto pero sin duda no es el más bajo.

- Cinco.— Sakura sonríe levemente.

- Nueve. –Amelia sonríe de forma torcida.

- Dos. –Luka inclina su cabeza hacia abajo mostrándose deprimida, definitivamente esta jodida.

Deidara sonrío de oreja a oreja, esta vez la suerte si estuvo de su lado, el más bajo lo ha sacado Luka. Gaara le palmea la cabeza en son de consuelo y Amelia le palmea la espalda intentándole trasmitir ánimos.

- _Definitivamente la suerte esta de mi lado. –_Itachi sonríe de forma enigmática.

- Hn… seis. –Gaara mira apenado a su novia, existía la posibilidad de que le saliera el mismo número que a ella para hacer que ambos vuelvan a tirar y así salvarla si lograba sacar un número mayor, pero no fue así.

- ¡Está decidido! Luka empieza y de ahí le sigue Gaara, luego yo y asi nos vamos. –Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja colocando las cartas en medio para que las vayan tomando quien le toca.

Luka chasquea la lengua y toma una carta colocándola frente a su rostro. Al leerla se queda congelada y suda frio mientras mira de reojo a Gaara.

- Dame ese tequila. –dice firme, mirando a Itachi.

- ¿Qué dice tu tarjeta? –pregunta juguetón el pelinegro.

- Tu solo dame ese tequila, no responde… —Gaara le arrebato la tarjeta al notarla nerviosa por lo que Luka lo mira marcando mas su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pregunta: ¿Con cuantas personas diferentes has tenido sexo? –Gaara pone su mirada tétrica a Luka esperando su respuesta, que no haya querido ni siquiera leerla y se vaya directo al castigo es porque la respuesta no le gustara a él.

- ¿Tantos han sido como para que no quieras contestar Mitzy? –Amelia sonríe burlona, disfrutando darle en su madre a Gaara con eso. – ¡Esa es mi hermana! –exclama con orgullo palmeándole la espalda, haciendo que casi bese el suelo ante lo fuerte que se la dio.

- Ya despertaste mi curiosidad Luka, dinos con cuantos. –Sasori se muestra burlón, él tanto como varios ahí están disfrutando como la expresión de Gaara se pone mas sombría y no quita su mirada de Luka que se muestra muy tensa.

- Solo denme ese jodido tequila… según las reglas tengo el derecho de negarme tomando la penitencia.

- ¿Por qué no quieres responder Luka? ¿Fueron tantos? –Gaara se muestra tétrico hacia ella haciéndola sudar frio.

- ¡El tequila! –grita mirando a Itachi que burlón le paso la botella.

Luka se la empino y al instante Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros comenzaron a contar los quince segundos mientras Gaara simplemente bufa, ladeando su rostro al otro lado.

Terminando los quince segundos la peli-gris deja de tomar haciendo una mueca extraña y mostrando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Te toca Gaarita! – Itachi mira meloso a Gaara que le dirigió una tétrica mirada mostrando que sigue furioso.

Gaara toma una tarjeta ante la mirada curiosa de todos, la coloca frente a su rostro y la lee para después voltear hacia Luka que se sobresalto al verle esa mirada, para luego sentir un putazo en la frente.

Todos miran a Luka notando que Gaara le pego la tarjeta en la frente, dejando las letras a la vista de todos que se acercaron a leer curiosos mientras Luka mueve su pupila hacia arriba en un intento de saber que dice.

- Toma otra tarjeta y el reto o pregunta que salga será para tu compañero de la izquierda. –lee en voz alta Amelia.

- _Puta suerte que me estoy cargando ahorita. –_a Luka se le sombrea la frente de negro mirando de reojos a Gaara que la mira como diciéndole "Toma eso maldita promiscua infiel", y los demás miran con lastima a la peli-gris. Deidara incluso se sienta realizado, es la primera vez que no es él el sexy boy que sale más jodido.

Gaara toma otra tarjeta y la coloca frente a su rostro para leerla.

- Dale el tequila. –ordena mirando a Itachi.

- Oye no decidas por mí, a lo mejor si puedo responder esa pegunta o me animo a hacer el reto. –le dice Luka indignada a Gaara.

- ¡Bien dicho Mitzy, no te dejes mangonear! –Amelia asintió con su cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo con su hermana.

Gaara que al parecer le está haciendo la ley del hielo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo solo voltea la tarjeta hacia ella para que la lea, como diciéndole "no lo harás, así que solo toma el puto tequila"

- Besa apasionadamente en los labios a tu compañero de la izquierda. –lee Luka en voz alta.

Amelia y Luka se miran entre sí—_Luka aun con la tarjeta pegada en su frente—_, al instante a ambas se les sombrea la frente de negro. Está bien que se quieren y se adornan pero no a ese extremo.

Sasuke, Itachi, Suigetsu, Pain, Sasori y Deidara ponen expresión bobalicona al imaginarse un apasionado beso entre esas dos chicas, incluso se imaginaron manoseándose haciendo que nuevamente se les pare y no el corazón.

Konan al notar como esta su novio e imaginándose lo que piensa le codea las costilla doblándolo del dolor. Sasuke sale de sus pervertidas fantasías contagiadas de su hermano al sentir una mirada asesina, topándose con los ojos verdes de su amiga que lo miran con ganas de cortarle las bolas lo que lo hizo palidecer y no saber que hizo para ganarse esa mirada.

- ¡Dame el tequila/Dale el tequila! –exclaman Amelia y Luka a la vez mirando a Itachi.

- ¡Aww! –exclaman decepcionados Sasori, Suigetsu, Deidara e Itachi, los demás pervertidos se contuvieron por hacerlo.

- _Oh si Luka, embriágate, de esa forma no andarás al pendiente de Amelia porque cuando te pones ebria te pones caliente y solo querrás violar a Gaara. –_Itachi se contiene por reír diabólicamente mientras le pasa la botella a Luka.

- _Con la suerte que me estoy cargando terminare ebria pronto… solo espero que no me ponga tanto como para ponerme cachonda… tengo una hermana que cuidar estando toda una bola de pervertidos cerca de ella. —_Luka suspira con pesadez mientras toma la botella.

* * *

><p>Varias rondas más y las tarjetitas ya van a la mitad. Todos tienen las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol y es que Itachi ha puesto muchas preguntas que varios no quieren responder o retos que nadie quiere hacer, de hecho los únicos que han hecho algunos retos han sido Itachi, sus tres mosqueteros y Tobi, razón por la que el enmascarado está desnudo, ya que le toco un reto de sacarse toda la ropa, pero al chico bueno ni le importa, se ve de lo más tranquilo como si desnudarse fuera de lo mas normal.<p>

Y aunque todos se notan que por lo menos han bebido la que se ve más ebria es Luka, aunque los demás no se quedan muy atrás. De esas cinco botellas de tequila que se han tomado, fácil Luka ha bebido tres ella sola, es un milagro que siga consiente.

- _Por Dios que dejen de hacer eso. –_Amelia, Sasuke y Sakura tienen mueca de desagrado viendo como Luka no deja de besarle el cuello de Gaara sin descaro, y como lo manosea por todos lados que puede con ese felpado traje, incluso le bajo el gorro que tiene sus orejas de mapache para poder besarle el cuello.

- _Hermanas teníamos que ser… Mitzy también se pone cachonda cuando anda ebria. –_la frente de la pelinegra se sombrea de negro.

Gaara solo se deja hacer, aguantándose las ganas por tocarla y hacérselo enfrente de todos, su novia lleva besándole el cuello y manoseándolo desde hace rato valiéndole madre que todos lo vean, aunque admite que le da un poco de pena que su hermana lo esté viendo también, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Se ha dado cuenta que simplemente no puede rechazar los mimos de Luka.

Tobi los mira enternecido, según él se dan inocentes muestras de cariño. Itachi sonríe divertido al igual que sus tres mosqueteros. Konan y Pain mejor los ignoran.

Pain al ser su turno toma una tarjeta, al instante mira a su novia, se pone de pie, tomándola de la mano y se la lleva de ahí casi a rastras, dejando caer la tarjeta que había tomado.

- ¡Hey! ¡no pueden abandonar el juego! –exclama molesto Suigetsu mientras Itachi toma la tarjeta.

- Ve al armario y date un agasajón con tu compañero de la derecha. –lee en voz alta sonriendo divertido. –Solo cumple con su reto. –comenta burlón y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, menos a Luka que sigue manoseando y besuqueando por todos lados que puede a Gaara. –_van dos y faltan ocho. –_la sonrisa enigmática del Uchiha regreso, sabe bien que esos dos no saldrán del armario en toda la noche.

Sasuke estira para tomar su tarjeta y la coloca frente a su rostro, al leerla, ensancha los ojos se sonroja mas, y no gracias al alcohol.

- ¡Tequila! –dice rápidamente.

Itachi le arrebata su tarjeta haciendo que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Pregunta: ¿Quién te gusta? –lee con burla haciendo que él y sus tres mosqueteros lo miren insinuantes, mientras Sakura lo hace con interés, sintiendo cierto retorcijón en el estomago, pensando que no quiere decirlo porque ahí está el novio de ella, ósea su hermano mayor.

- No responderé. Dame el tequila. –dice cortante.

- Que tímido. –comenta con diversión Itachi, pasándole el tequila para que él lo beba y contarle los segundos.

Luka toma entre sus manos el rostro de Gaara y lo voltea hacia ella, inclinando levemente su rostro haciendo que sus labios se rose.

- Tengo ganas de comerme a mi lindo mapachito. –susurra sobre sus labios, haciéndolo gruñir furioso por cómo le dijo, pero su gruñido quedo atrapado en el beso apasionado que ella comenzó a darle siéndole imposible no correspondérselo.

Amelia se le sombreo mas la frente de negro, los tiene alado y la verdad le están dando nauseas el verlos, aunque tal vez también sea a causa del alcohol. En cuanto Itachi ríe entre dientes quitando su mirada hacia ellos para ponerla en Sakura que ahora ha tomado una tarjeta.

- Reto: besa a tu mejor amigo(a)—Sakura ensancha los ojos sonrojándose mucho mas al igual que Sasuke.

- Jujuju… ¿lo harás Sakurita? –pregunta juguetón Sasori.

- ¿O quieres tequila? –Deidara le sonríe con mofa. –aunque entenderemos que quieras tequila, nadie te culpa por negarte a besar un feo. –Deidara asintió dándose la razón a si mismo pero casi besa el piso ante un zape de Itachi.

- Mi hermano no es feo, solo es de belleza extraña. –aclara según él defendiendo a su hermanito, pero solo consiguió que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada al igual que al rubio.

Suigetsu y Sasori se contuvieron por soltar la carcajada, pero se sorprenden cuando ven a Sakura tomar de las mejillas a Sasuke y voltearlo hacia ella para después estampar sus labios con los de él, moviéndolos suavemente, sorprendiéndolo, sonrojándolo más y no pudiéndole responder antela sorpresa.

- ¡Qué fuerte! –exclaman los tres mosqueteros llevando las manos a sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con sus labios.

- ¡Dale Sasukito, enorgulléceme y aprovecha que Luka te está ayudando sin darse cuenta en distraer a Gaara! –exclama Itachi mirando con orgullo a su otouto, tan Don Juan como él.

Amelia le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, luego posa su mirada hacia Gaara, pero la quita rápidamente, el pendejo le pueden violar la hermana en las narices y este ni en cuenta por estarse dando ese beso apasionado con Mitzy, incluso cuando vio de reojo noto como las lenguas andan participando.

Sasuke gruñe furioso, no quería que su primer beso con Sakura fuera por un reto, mucho menos enfrente de todos esos locos, pero simplemente no pudo evitarle responderle, sentir su sabor combinado con el alcohol, dándole un toque más delicioso, además percibir su aroma fue lo más que pudo soportar, así que llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, atrayéndola a él, respondiéndole el beso.

Sakura se sintió en el cielo al sentir como él le corresponde, es torpe el beso ya que ambos son inexpertos, pero es lindo. Entonces tanto alcohol ingerido y no estando acostumbrada trajo sus consecuencias. Sakura rompió el beso y salió corriendo directo al baño, tapándose la boca.

- ¿Qué paso? –Itachi parpadea confuso, pensó que todo iba viento en pompa con esos dos.

- Al parecer Sasukito besa tan mal que le dio asco. –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- O tal vez tiene mal aliento y la hizo vomitar. –ahora es Sasori quien se soba la barbilla pensativo.

Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada, sabe que no es eso, bueno tal vez besa mal ya que es su primer beso pero no al grado de dar asco, además no tiene mal aliento y por otro lado es inteligente, más que esos pendejos, sabe que ella bebió de mas y no está acostumbrada así que paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Sasuke se pone de pie no sin antes darle un zape a Suigetsu y otro a Sasori que se soban la nuca mirándolo indignados. E Itachi sonríe con orgullo, su hermanito se surte a quienes lo ofenden, así debe de ser.

En cuanto Sasuke siguió su camino tomando el mismo que su amiga para ver como esta.

- _Dos menos y quedan seis. –_Itachi sonríe de forma torcida, algo le dice que esos dos ya no van a regresar al juego y no por la misma razón por la que se fueron lo anteriores, sino porque seguro Sakurita seguro se puso mal por el alcohol ingerido.

**Continuará**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**spero hayan disfrutado el kap**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	26. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan

**Todo salió de acuerdo al plan**

En el baño esta Sakura hincada frente al retrete con la cabeza casi metida en el escusado. Alado de ella esta Sasuke quien le retiene el cabello y mira el techo con aburrimiento.

Sakura dejo de devolver el estomago, sacando todo lo que tenia dentro. Con suavidad quito las manos del pelinegro de su cabello y se dejo caer sentada al suelo, teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para que él no vea su expresión avergonzada.

- _Trágame tierra. Sasuke-kun me vio vomitando. –_Sakura siente que mas avergonzada no puede estar y eso que él es el chico con el que se duchaban juntos cuando niños.

- Deberías tomar algo de agua… te serviría un poco pero no hay vasos aquí. –comenta con tranquilidad, ni loco la deja sola en el estado que está habiendo tanto pervertido en ese departamento.

- No puedo ni mirarte a los ojos Sasuke-kun, estoy muy avergonzada. –susurra algo cohibida, pero él alcanzo a oírla perfectamente.

- ¿Avergonzada de qué? –Sasuke alza su ceja derecha mostrándose curioso, entonces recordó el beso por lo que ladea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo. –No tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso, tu solo cu…

- ¡Claro que me da vergüenza! –exclama alterada dejando ver su vergüenza en su tono de voz.

- _Es obvio que sienta vergüenza después de que todos vieron que beso a un feo ñoño. –_la mirada del pelinegro se ensombreció.

- Me has visto vomitar, incluso me has detenido el cabello… eso es muy vergonzoso, siento que ya no podre mirarte a los ojos. –dice apenada.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke se muestra sorprendido, no pensó que eso la avergonzara, pero sonrío levemente, sintiéndose feliz, ella no siente vergüenza por el beso que se dieron. –insisto, no hay nada porque avergonzarse. –Sasuke se pone en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. –a cualquiera nos puede pasar y más cuando no estás acostumbrado a beber licor. –Sakura alza su mirada pero ladea rápidamente su rostro en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo que la leve sonrisa de él le causo.

- Aun así sigue siendo vergonzoso… además no sabía que estuvieras acostumbrado al alcohol. –Sakura frunce el seño, siente que ya no sabe tanto de su amigo como antes, ella se le paso lo ebria con la vomitada, aun así esta mareada, pero vio como su amigo bebió igual o más que ella al no querer hacer ningún reto o responder las preguntas pero se ve muy normal, solo sus ojos están algo acuosos y mejillas sonrosadas, de ahí se ve muy cuerdo.

- Es la primera vez que bebo alcohol… no sabía que fuera resistente a el. Igual me siento algo mareado. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros mostrándose despreocupado.

- No te creo. –Sakura lo voltea a ver mostrando recelo en sus ojos.

- Enserio. No tengo porque mentirte. –contesta con indiferencia.

- ¡Mou! Te envidio, tienes aguante. –Sakura hace un infantil puchero que hizo que el pelinegro desvié la mirada y se sonroje mas porque se le hizo de lo mas mona.

- Si te sientes mareada podrías dormir en la habitación de ese pelirrojo tarado. Yo me quedare contigo vigilando que ninguno de esos idiotas entre a hacerte quien sabe que perversión. –le dice serio y Sakura no puede evitar sonreírle enternecida, él la sigue cuidando, protegiendo y siendo amable con ella.

- _¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Es tan tierno. –_Sakura mas sonrojada de lo normal por el alcohol ingerido, se puso de pie y camino hacia el lavabo para enjaguarse la boca, incluso tomo algo de enjuague bucal que el pelirrojo tiene en la gaveta sobre el lavabo.

Sasuke la miro y cuando ella termino ambos salieron del baño entrando a la habitación de Sasori.

- ¿Sabes? No sé si acostarme en esa cama. Vaya a Dios saber qué cosas hace Sasori ahí. –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro al igual que Sasuke.

- Podemos poner sabanas nuevas. –sugiere caminando hacia el ropero como si la casa fuera suya y de ahí saco algunas cobijas.

Con la ayuda de Sakura cambiaron las sabanas, dejando las anteriores en el suelo. Sakura se acostó cuando terminaron y Sasuke camina hacia el sillón de una pieza que está en la habitación.

- Sasuke-kun. –lo llama antes de que se siente haciendo que la mire sobre su hombro. –Acuéstate conmigo como cuando éramos niños. –le dice meloso haciendo que él ensanche los ojos y se vuelva a sonrojar mas.

- Sakura ya no somos niños. –la peli-rosa inclina su cabeza hacia abajo mostrándose deprimida, por lo que Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

- _Siempre tienes que ponérmela difícil molestia. –_Sasuke camina hacia la cama. –Hazme un espacio.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura parpadea confundida.

- Vamos, en ese espacio no quepo, menos con esta boba pijama. –le dice impaciente y Sakura le sonrío, haciéndose a un lado para que ambos quepan bien.

Sasuke se metió en la cama y Sakuralo abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche, haciéndolo tensarse.

- Así como vistes pareces un enorme muñeco de peluche de un halcón. –le dice juguetona.

- Molestia. –dice entre dientes, oyéndose molesto, aun así paso uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de ella, atrayéndola más a él.

Sakura se alzo un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. –dice acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Buenas noches Sakura. –dice en un susurro, tenerla en sus brazos es la sensación más maravillosa que ha tenido.

* * *

><p>- Reto: "Escoge a uno de los chicos de aquí y hazle…" —a Amelia se le sombrea la frente de negro y no termina de leerla penitencia mientras Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros que supieron lo que decía sonríen pervertidos y la miran insinuante.<p>

- ¿Hazle qué? –pregunta "inocente" Tobi.

- Si, ¿hazle qué? –Itachi la mira divertido ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la alemana.

- Dame ese tequila. –ordena mientras rompe en miles de pedazos esa tarjeta.

- Aburrida. —dicen los tres mosqueteros haciendo un infantil puchero mientras Itachi mostrándose divertido le extiende la botella.

- _Oh no… ya me estoy sintiendo ebria y comienzo a ponerme cachonda y eso es peligroso. No debo ponerme cachonda estando aquí los amigos de Mitzy, ella no quiere que me meta con ninguno de ellos. —_Amelia entrecierra los ojos después de darle ese profundo trago a la botella de tequila.

- Vas Luka. –le dice Deidara volteándole a ver y niega divertido al igual que los demás al ver que Luka y Gaara se siguen comiendo a besos y besos muy fogosos.

- Si tenemos suerte vemos porno en vivo. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y alza su mano para chocarla con la de Sasori que sonríe igual que él ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Amelia, ella ni loca quiere ver eso.

- ¡Mitzy vas! –le grita casi en el oído sobresaltándola.

Luka rompe el beso con Gaara haciéndolo gruñir en muestra de reproche. Está tan excitado que no sabe si resistirá más, necesita escapar con su novia de ahí rápidamente antes de que les regale una escena porno a sus amigos. Su novia se ve que esta tan ebria que le vale hacerlo con él ahí mismo, así que no es la cuerda ahorita.

- Tranquilo tigre. –le dice burlón Sasori al oírlo gruñir, pero rápidamente se esconde atrás de Itachi al ver que Gaara lo miro con ganas de sacarle los ojos.

Luka ignorándolos toma la dichosa tarjeta, pero al acercarla a su rostro la ve borrosa haciéndola sonreír bobalicona.

- Estoy tan ebria que ya veo doble y borroso. –dice bobalicona.

Amelia soltó la carcajada dejando ver que esta igual de ebria que su hermana, ambas no solo se ponen cachondas al estar alcoholizadas sino que se vuelven mas enérgicas por no decir bobas, dejando ver que son hermanas. Gaara rodo los ojos y los demás sonrieron burlones.

- Reto: "Toma tequila por treinta segundos" –Lee tranquilamente Gaara que le arrebato la tarjeta a su novia.

- ¡Échenme ese tequila! –exclama Luka mas enérgica de lo normal.

- ¡Si! ¡Échenselo! –le sigue enérgica Amelia quien alza las manos en son de triunfo.

- ¡Si! –le sigue Tobi uniéndoseles.

Itachi divertido se le pasa el tequila a su amiga, enserio esas dos ebrias son muy graciosas y no es el único que se está divirtiendo, sus mosqueteros también.

Gaara toma una de las tarjetas y la coloca frente a su rostro para leerla, nada mas termina se pone de pie tomando a Luka de la mano y sale de ahí dejando solo la tarjeta.

- Reto: "Escoge a una chica(o) y hazle cositas en alguna habitación". –Sasori tomo la tarjeta que dejo el pelirrojo y la leyó en voz alta.

- ¡Cánsalo Mitzy, enséñale de que estamos echas las Fredich! –exclama emocionada Amelia.

- Al parecer ebria se le quita lo celosa. –susurra Deidara a Itachi y este asintió divertido.

- ¡Ve al cuarto de huéspedes amigo mío, es todo tuyo! –grita Sasori divertido oyendo los pasos apresurados de su amigo.

- _Dos menos y faltan cuatro. –_Itachi amplía su sonrisa mirando por donde esos dos se fueron.

* * *

><p>Nada mas entraron al cuarto de huéspedes y cerraron la puerta, Gaara acorralo a Luka contra la pared y la beso con desesperación, desesperado por no poder manosearla gracias a ese mugroso traje que casi parece botarga.<p>

- Ayúdame… quitar…me… traje. –dice con algo de dificultad entre el beso.

Luka sonríe divertida entre el beso, y sin dejarlo de besar lleva sus manos al zíper del dichoso trajee agradeciendo que lo lleve por delante. Lo tomo y lo bajo completamente y el pelirrojo comenzó a quitárselo de forma desesperada sin apartar sus labios de los de ella. Lleva con una dolorosa erección desde que la vio con ese jodido traje, solo quiere fallársela ya.

Mientras el pelirrojo se quita el traje Luka se baja el pequeño short junto con las bragas. Tuvo que romper el beso para inclinarse y bajárselo por completo debido a que es muy ceñido.

Al inclinarse la peli-gris alza la mirada topándose con esa gran carpa en los bóxer de su novio que ya ha logrado quitarse el dichoso traje.

- Eso debe estar doliendo. –comenta divertida, haciéndolo estremecer cuando el aliento de ella choco contra la húmeda tela que cubre su pene, húmeda al estar manchada de presemen.

Luka tono el elástico de los bóxer y los bajo liberando esa gran erección frente a su rostro, con solo verla sintió humedecerse más y como su clítoris palpito, sintiéndolo caliente.

Gaara siente su pene palpitar, los siente húmedo y le duele, necesita liberar, necesita sentirse dentro de ella y correrse como seguro nunca lo ha hecho. Por lo que se inclino dejando su rostro a la altura de ella y la tomo de las piernas, poniéndose de pie cargándola en el proceso sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa y que rodee sus brazos en el cuello de él. El rostro del pelirrojo quedo en los senos de ella y entonces entro, de golpe, siendo brusco y entrando profundo haciéndola gritar del placer y que rodee con sus piernas la cadera de él.

No le costó trabajo entrar en ella, fue fácil a causa de lo muy húmeda que esta, notándose que esta igual de ansiosa que él, cosa obvia cuando lleva acariciándolo y besándolo desde un buen rato.

Gaara gruño al sentirse dentro de ella, esa calidez y humedad envolver su pene lo está volviendo aun más loco de placer, solo quiere moverse con brusquedad, como si quisiera partirla en dos. Sus manos que están en sus piernas las quito sabiendo que ella no caerá al tener sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y piernas rodeándole la cadera, así que subió sus manos hacia el top de ella que subió, liberándole los senos, descubriendo para su satisfacción que no lleva sostén.

El pelirrojo metió uno de los pezones a su boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo e incluso mordiéndolo, sacándole a ella gemidos llenos de placer. Llevo sus manos a la cadera de ella cuando la sintió mover las caderas en una muda suplica porque se mueva. Ya estando sus manos en la cadera de ella se empezó a mover, entrando más profundo y saliendo solo un poco solo para tomar impulso y volver entrar lo más profundo que puede, sin dejar de devorar con su boca los senos de ella.

Luka respira cada vez más acelerada, los gemidos no dejan de salir de sus labios y sus ojos apenas los puede mantener abiertos a causa del placer.

Gaara siente su respiración pesada y como su pene se pone más duro al estar dentro de ella, sintiendo esa forma tan deliciosa en la que Luka aprieta su pene con su sexo, y como lo envuelve.

* * *

><p>- Reto: "Fállate a la vecina y cuando amanezca trae sus bragas como prueba". –Sasori sonríe divertido al leer lo que le toco. –La vecina no está nada mal… el problema será fallármela estando su esposo en el departamento.<p>

- Ahí está el reto. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante. – ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Lo tomo. –el pelirrojo se pone de pie con expresión heroica.

Los demás le aplauden, incluso Amelia que ya se vio que con unas copas encima se vuelve más alegrona.

- Amigos verán salir a un simple Dios griego y mañana al amanecer verán entrar a un heroico Dios griego. –dice con heroísmo aumentando los aplausos de los demás.

- ¡A por todas matador! –animan Suigetsu y Deidara mirándolo salir.

- _Uno menos y faltan tres. –_Itachi amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- Reto: "Bebe tequila por un minuto completo". –Suigetsu alza ambas cejas. – ¡Le entro, denme ese tequila! –dice enérgico, sonriendo de forma socarrona.<p>

- ¡Así se habla! –dice con orgullo Deidara

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! –Itachi alza su puño derecho mientras los otros dos aplauden su acto "heroico"

Suigetsu toma la botella que Itachi le extiende y se la empina mientras Deidara toma el tiempo.

- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe…! –exclaman como porra los otros cuatro viendo como se mueve la campana de Adán del peliblanco al beber.

- ¡Minuto completado! –exclama emocionado el rubio.

Suigetsu deja de beber, mostrándoles expresión bobalicona de todo un ebrio.

- Soy todo un macho. –dice bobalicón para después caer completamente inconsciente.

- Murió siendo un héroe. –Deidara se limpia las lagrimas conmovido mientras Itachi le palmea la espalda en son de consuelo y Tobi le coloca una servilleta en la cara del peliblanco.

- Y tan buenote que estaba el condenado. –dice con algo de lamento Amelia.

- Un minuto de silencio en honor a nuestro amigo. –dice serio Itachi y todos asintieron guardando ese minuto de silencio. –_uno menos y faltan dos. –_Itachi se contiene para no mostrar su sonrisa torcida.

* * *

><p>- Reto: "Con quien está a tu derecha vayan con la vecina del tercer piso y fállatela mientras tu compañero grava" –termina de leer Deidara para después mirar a Tobi. – ¿Y si se trauma líder?<p>

- ¿Por qué mejor tu gravas y yo follo? –habla Tobi con voz de macho machote sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Itachi. –Vamos cara de nena, te enseñare como fornica un verdadero hombre. –Tobi se pone de pie y toma de los palos a un sorprendido Deidara que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya lo sacaron de ahí.

- Okey… eso no me lo esperaba. –Itachi se muestra muy sorprendido.

- Ni yo. –Amelia se encuentra igual que él.

- Tantos años conociéndolo y nunca sabré como es en verdad. –Itachi parpadea mostrándose incrédulo, para después reaccionar y sonreírle a Amelia. – ¿Por qué no jugamos otro juego tu y yo? –el pelinegro se pone en cuatro, acercándose a ella hasta dejar sus rostros a poca distancia.

- Ni lo pienses. Estoy lo suficiente cuerda como para no abrirte las piernas. –Amelia entrecierra sus ojos. –No me meteré con ningún amigo de Mitzy, además ¿qué no recuerdas la regla doce? Tu mismo la creaste.

- Conoces bien las reglas. –Itachi le sonríe divertido.

- ¿Cómo no grabármela si ese pelirrojo se la pasaba repitiéndola? –Amelia roda los ojos.

- Tengo una duda. –Itachi inclina levemente su rostro y con su nariz comienza a rosarle el cuello, tensándola. – ¿Tu también te pones cachonda con el alcohol como Luka? –Amelia se mordió la lengua para no gemir al sentir su cálido aliento por su cuello, esa zona erógena.

- N…no. –Amelia se quiso morder la lengua por tartamudear e Itachi amplió su sonrisa torcida, y se separo de ella.

- No me respondiste Amelia… ¿jugaras conmigo un juego más divertido?

Amelia entrecerró sus ojos, no conocía el lado seductor de Itachi, no ese, solo el lado seductor pendejo, pero en ese no pone esa mirada tan profunda ni mucho menos habla de esa forma que la hizo ponerse más cachonda de lo que estaba por culpa del licor.

- Te dije que no tendré sexo contigo y con ninguno de tus idiotas amigos. –dice firme. –_Fuerza de voluntad Amelia, fuerza de voluntad. –_aunque por dentro se contiene para no echársele encima por fuera se mantiene seria.

- ¿Dime Amelia? ¿Te gusta el chocolate? –Itachi se pone tranquilamente de pie ante la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

El Uchiha se acerca al sillón donde dejo una de las mochilas que trajo, la abrió sacando de ella un bote con chocolate líquido. El pelinegro volteo hacia ella, y cuando paso donde esta Suigetsu tirado lo pateo para que se vaya rodando hacia la parte de atrás del sillón, como esta inconsciente este ni cuenta.

- Luka una vez comento que es tu fascinación. –Itachi se vuelve a sentar en el suelo.

- ¿Mitzy sabe eso? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Luka sabe mucho de ti, lo que te gusta y disgusta. Desde que regresaste a su vida y está en una reunión con nosotros suele contarnos cosas de su hermanita. –Itachi le guiña un ojo y Amelia se muestra más sorprendida, para luego sonreír mostrándose feliz. –Como te gusta mucho el chocolate traje un poco conmigo. Algo de dulce para quitar lo amargo del alcohol… ¿Qué te parece comer chocolate de una forma diferente? –Itachi le sonríe de una forma que simplemente aumento la temperatura de su cuerpo y con alcohol en las venas no ayuda mucho.

- _Estúpido y sensual idiota amigo de Mitzy… estúpido chocolate, y estúpido alcohol que me pone tan cachonda como para ver sexy a ese pendejo que se hace llamar líder de un grupo de pendejos, exceptuando a mi hermana claro esta… si ella se junta con ellos es porque seguro le lavaron el cerebro.—_Amelia frunce el seño al saborearse como es que ese jodido pelinegro que ahora ve demasiado sensual—_lo atribuye a lo que le provoca el alcohol –_se está echando algo de chocolate en los labios.

- Vamos Amelia, prueba el chocolate… sabe muy rico. –Itachi le sonríe de forma torcida mientras se acuesta de lado en el suelo, apoyando un codo en este para apoyar su mejilla en su mano.

- _Resiste Amelia, solo es chocolate sobre los labios de… ¿Qué más da? De lo que Mitzy no se entere no hara daño, ella ahorita anda follando con su novio que me deje también tener diversión a mí… ¿Cuándo cojones me subí sobre él? –_Amelia mira sorprendida que ya está sentada en el vientre de Itachi que la mira divertido, ahora estando acostado boca arriba en el suelo.

- Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada. –le dice juguetón. –Solo tengamos algo de diversión como los demás… bueno, exceptuando a Suigetsu que el alcohol lo noqueo y a Deidara que solo grabara. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- _Estúpidas y sensuales sonrisas del rey de los idiotas. –_Amelia gruñe furiosa y se inclina hacia él, apoyando sus manos en su torso, acercando su rostro para después sacar su lengua y lamerle los labios, saboreando ese sabor dulce del chocolate combinado con el sabor de él y el tequila, sencillamente una combinación deliciosa que la excito mas.

El pelinegro saco su lengua haciendo que se encuentre con la de ella, jugueteando con ella mientras mantiene su penetrante mirada en los ojos de ella que muestran deseo como los de él.

Amelia tomo la cremallera del traje que se encuentra al frente y la bajo con algo de desesperación, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de él que con solo verlo le hizo más pesada su respiración. Sin apartar su mirada de su torso tomo el chocolate y vertió sobre el torso de Itachi quien se estremeció al sentir el líquido frio sobre su piel que en este momento arde.

Con sus manos Amelia desparramo el chocolate por todo el torso del pelinegro, hasta su vientre.

- ¿Intentas hacer un postre de mí? –Itachi se muestra divertido.

- Has traído el chocolate para mí, eso es porque planeabas ser mi postre. –Amelia se endereza posando su mirada oscurecida por el deseo en la divertida de él y lamiendo de su mano el chocolate, con sensualidad, pasando su lengua entre los dedos para después al final meterse dos de ellos a la boca de forma erótica.

Itachi sintió endurecerse ante la imagen, no puede creer que el solo ver como se lame las manos lo puso duro. Su temperatura aumento considerablemente y eso lo muestra el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que al igual que el de Amelia no es causado ahora por el alcohol.

Amelia se inclino mientras toma los extremos del traje mientras lame desde el cuello del Uchiha hasta su torso, bajando también en el proceso el traje.

Sentir su lengua en todo su torso le provoco un excitante cosquilleo, y gruño al sentir como ella pasa su traviesa lengua por sus pezones.

- _Ahora me doy cuenta que esa lengüita sabe cómo moverla. –_Itachi entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando el placer.

Amelia siguió quitando el chocolate con su lengua, quitando todo el que esta esparcido en el torso, luego el del plano vientre del pelinegro, para después juguetear con su lengua el ombligo de él.

Entra mas va bajando Itachi siente que se endurece y estremece mas, sintiendo también como entre más baja ella desliza ese ridículo traje hacia abajo, hasta descubrir su cadera.

Amelia tomo el elástico de los bóxer y lo bajo descubriendo el erecto pene del pelinegro.

- Ya veo porque presumes mucho tu hombría… estas muy dotado. –Amelia se relame los labios.

- Ya decía yo que en la cama esa señorita estricta es toda una damita apasionada en el sexo. –Itachi apoya sus codos en el suelo, alzándose un poco para verla y Amelia le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Veamos… —Itachi gruño cuando ella tomo su pene entre sus manos. – ¿Qué sabe más rico: el chocolate en tu pene o tu pene sin chocolate? –Amelia se pasa la lengua por sus labios, como si se lo estuviera saboreando, provocando que esa acción haga palpitar ansioso el pene del pelinegro.

- Eres una damita golosa.

Amelia ignora su comentario e inclina su rostro sacando su lengua, lamiendo con la punta la punta del pene del pelinegro, descubriendo el glande, donde paso su lengua por todo esté haciendo que Itachi entrecierre los ojos.

- Me gusta el sabor. –Amelia se endereza pasando nuevamente su lengua por sus labios, posando su mirada en el pelinegro. –Ahora con chocolate. –con su mano libre toma la botella de chocolate, vertiendo encima del erecto pene de su acompañante quien gruño excitado, la sensación del liquido sobre su pene fue una sensación muy placentera.

Amelia se inclino, abriendo su boca y sacando su lengua, para después meterse todo el pene en ella, pasando su lengua por todo este mientras mete y saca el pene de su boca. Itachi alzo su cabeza posando su mirada en el techo, gruñendo ante el placer.

- _Vendita lengua tiene… me está haciendo la mejor paja que he tenido. –_Itachi siente lo muy pesada que se ha vuelto su respiración, sus ojos apenas los puede mantener abiertos ante el placer.

- Suficiente. –Itachi se sienta y le toma el rostro alzándoselo.

- Aun no quito todo el chocolate. –le dice con reproche.

- Yo también quiero chocolate. –Itachi le apunta su pene para que se siente encima de él.

Amelia sonríe de forma torcida, se pone de pie y comienza a bajarse ese pequeño short de forma lenta y sensual, provocando que el pelinegro gruña excitado y ansioso. Terminando de sacarse la prenda, Amelia la aventó por ahí y se puso a horcadas encima del pene del pelinegro haciendo que la cabeza de él rose sus húmedos labios, haciéndolo gruñir. Itachi al tomo de las caderas y la sentó haciendo que su pene entre profundamente de una sola estocada lo que le saco un jadeo a él y un fuerte gemido a ella.

Itachi le alzo el top dejando ver esos redondos y grandes senos que para su suerte no están cubiertos con el sostén y para su deleite ya tiene los pezones erectos ante la excitación.

Con una de sus manos tomo la botella de chocolate y la vertió en los senos de ella sacándole un gemido fuerte. Con ambas manos tomo los pechos de ella alzándoselos para acercar después su rostro a ellos y con su lengua devorar el chocolate.

Amelia comenzó a cabalgarlo con algo de brusquedad y haciendo que ese miembro entre en lo más profundo de ella, disfrutando como él devora sus senos. La pelinegra tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás entregándose completamente al placer.

Cuando el pelinegro tomo todo el chocolate de sus senos, la tomo de las caderas y se las ingenio para voltearse, dejándola ella abajo y él encima, entre las piernas de ella. Tomo sus piernas alzándoselas a sus hombros, donde las apoyo y comenzó a penetrarla con salvajismo, inclinándose hacia ella haciendo que sus labios se rosen, sintiendo la respiración pesada de ella chocar con la suya, entonces la beso, devoro sus labios de forma apasionada y ella le respondió de la misma forma.

El beso es hambriento y los gemidos de ambos se quedan atrapados en este. Amelia mueva sus caderas, en una seña de querer más profundidad, mas salvajismo e Itachi la complació, aumentando las estocadas, la profundidad y sin dejar de besarla, no pensó que sus labios fueran tan adictivos y placenteros probarlos como lo es estar dentro de ella.

**Continuará**

**jjjjj ese condendo it**a**chi siempre se sale con la suya jajajajajajaj enserio ke da miedo :P**

**spero h**ay**an disfrut**ado el k**ap n.n**********

**********much**as gr**aci**as por sus reviews****************

****************cuidense****************

****************besos****************

****************krisss****************


	27. El líder de la siguiente generación

**El líder de la siguiente generación **

Amelia está en su habitación, exactamente sobre su cama posicionada en cuatro, estando completamente desnuda y con el trasero alzado. Itachi también desnudo esta atrás de ella, tomándola de las caderas y penetrándola con tal intensidad y salvajismo que los senos de ella se mueven al compas de las salvajes embestidas.

Los gemidos y gruñidos invaden la habitación, el olor a sexo esta por todos lados. Ambos están dudados, sonrojados y respiran de forma agitada.

Un ronco y fuerte gruñido salió de los labios de Itachi, y un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Amelia, anunciando el orgasmo de ambos. Sin poder evitarlo el pelinegro cayó encima de ella cansado y ella se dejo también caer acostada en la cama. Los dos intentan recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y de su acelerado corazón que ese candente sexo causo.

Itachi ya recuperado un poco salió de ella, haciendo que algo de semen resbale por el sexo de la pelinegra. El pelinegro se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa y Amelia que sigue acostada boca abajo al oír movimiento volteo su cabeza hacia donde esta él viendo como se está colocando los bóxer por lo que alzo ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me pongo mi ropa. –Itachi le sonríe como niño bueno mientras se coloca los pantalones y Amelia frunció el seño, divirtiéndolo. –Aunque me encanta dormir aquí contigo tendré que dejar de hacerlo por unos días, mi mamá ya me sentencio por no llegar a domar a casa varias noches… me dijo: "Uchiha Itachi si pasas otra noche fuera de casa durmiendo quien sabe donde sabrás lo que es amas a Dios en tierra de indios" –Itachi finge voz mariconada en tono furioso y tétrico intentando imitar a su madre.

- _Cuando el sexo termina y abre la boca me pregunto: ¿Qué hago cogiendo con este descerebrado?—_Amelia lo mira como el pendejo que es. –Hum… por mi mejor, no me gusta que duermas aquí y conmigo, lo sabes. –dice con fastidio, recordando desde que empezaron a follar en el departamento de ella, gracias a que ese loco se coló ahí, después del sexo se duerme en su propia cama, y aunque ella lo tumbe o saque a patadas como siempre ese bastardo termina saliéndose con la suya, sabe que lo hace para molestarla y aunque le cueste admitirlo termino acostumbrándose a dormir con él y eso que a ella nunca le ha gustado dormir acompañada.

- No mientras pillina, si he notado como te gusta dormir abrazada a mí, dormidita te me acurrucas. –le dice juguetón.

- Lo hago porque pienso que eres una de mis almohadas, acostumbro a abrazarlas. No es mi culpa que dormida no identifique cual es cual. –le dice cortante, ladeando su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Ya. –Itachi sonríe con diversión, fingiendo que le cree y solo lo hace porque si siguen así la hará enojar entonces él se excitara y terminaran follando nuevamente, y si no llega antes de las nueve de la noche a su casa su madre lo fusila, y ya son las ocho, apenas y lograra llegar a tiempo.

- Por cierto, ya no habrá próxima vez. –le dice firme.

- ¿Próxima vez de qué? –Itachi termino de abrocharse el pantalón y ahora se pone la playera.

- Ya no follaremos, esta fue la última vez que tengo sexo contigo. –le dice cortante.

- Cariño me llevas diciendo eso desde que follamos en esa pijamada y de eso ya paso un mes y lo hemos estado haciendo casi a diario y cada que me despido dices lo mismo. –Itachi le sonríe con diversión.

Amelia abre y cierra la boca sin saber que decir, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas y pareciendo pez fuera del agua, ese pendejo nuevamente la dejo sin palabras.

- _¡Joder, que lo sé! Pero no es mi culpa que el maldito folle tan bien y sepa como seducirme, ese pendejo siempre logra lo que quiere… pero esto debe terminar, ya ni puedo seguir viendo a Mitzy a la cara porque me estoy follando a uno de sus amigos y ella ni enterada. –_Amelia frunce el seño furiosa. –_Estúpido plebeyo que folla como los Dioses, ni en mis peores pesadillas iba a imaginar que mi mejor amante seria un pendejo idiota y pobretón. –_Amelia frunce mas el seño sintiéndose indignada. –Pues esta si será la última vez. –dice con firmeza.

- Ya… si tu lo dices. –Itachi le sonríe con mofa, dejándole ver que le está dando por su lado.

- ¡No me sigas la corriente, si te digo que ya no habrá próxima vez es porque ya no la habrá, ya lo he decidido! –le grita furiosa.

- ¿Ósea que las otras veces solo lo decías de juego? –pregunta juguetón, mientras toma su cartera y las llaves del buro, siendo cuidadoso y alejándose rápido antes de que ella le dé un putazo, pega fuerte la condenada.

Amelia se mostró mas furiosa porque ella sabe que las otras veces también había tomado esa firme decisión pero nada más el pendejo ese llega y la seduce y ella como pendeja cae, cada vez odia mas a ese tarado por saber cómo seducirla, por siempre hacerla caer, por hacerla sentir culpable con su hermana y ese tarado sin remordimientos.

- _Maldito pendejo, me haces sentir como una maldita perra en celo que no tiene control cuando de sexo se trata… no sé cómo cojones lo haces, no sé como un pendejo manipulador como tu logra seducirme a tal grado de olvidarme de todo y solo querer que me folles, pero debo resistirme, ya no habrá próxima vez. –_Amelia aprieta los puños con fuerza. –He dicho que ya no habrá próxima vez así que ve y búscate a otra que te haga el favor que yo ya me canse de un estúpido pobretón como tú que solo es para mí un pene más que me da placer.

La mirada de Itachi dejo de ser juguetona y se torno fría, de un frio que congela e hizo que Amelia se sorpresa y se sienta intimidada. El pelinegro camino hacia ella y la volteo con brusquedad dejándola boca arriba y ella gimió ante la sorpresa.

El pelinegro estampo sus labios con los de ella, dándole un beso apasionado, brusco y excitante, de esos besos que te quitan el aliento, que hace que tus piernas tiemblen y que provoca excitación.

Amelia con dificultad le correspondió, jamás se ha podido resistir cuando él la besa, y es que jamás nadie la había besado como él, ese bastardo besa tan bien. Y así como la beso, rompió el beso de forma brusca e inesperada haciendo que Amelia gruña molesta y abra los ojos mostrando reproche, quería mas de ese beso, ese beso que la excito y la hizo desear más de él, y estaba por rodear sus manos en el cuello de él y atraerlo a ella para seguir besándolo, pero al ver esa sonrisa llena de superioridad que le dedico la hizo recobrar la compostura y que frunza el seño furiosa, e indignada.

- No, no solo soy un pene que te da placer, soy unos labios que te dan tanto placer que te vuelves loca. Soy una lengua que te enloquece aun mas –Itachi se relame los labios con sensualidad, excitándola más. –Soy unas manos que con solo tocarte te quemas en la excitación y soy un cuerpo que te provoca tanto deseo que no lo puedes controlar. –Amelia lo mira con desprecio, porque todo lo que dice es verdad y entonces lo detesta más a él. –Ahora cariño, si con solo beso te excite tanto que tus pezones se pusieron duros y erectos nuevamente,… –Itachi le estira uno de los pezones sacándole un jadeo. –…tu sexo se humedeció nuevamente…. —Itachi mete dos dedos de su otra mano en el sexo de ella, haciéndola gemir y que involuntariamente mueva sus caderas. –… ¿Cómo piensas resistirte a mi si con solo besarte consigo esto? –Itachi saca sus dedos y deja de estírale los pezones para después ponerse de pie haciendo que Amelia afile mas su mirada, furiosa ahora porque la está dejando con las ganas. –El día en el que ya no te excites con uno de mis besos, que no pierdas la cordura con mis caricias, cuando llegue ese día entonces tu podrás decidir que ya no hay próxima vez, pero hasta ese entonces habrá tantas próximas veces que yo quiera. Así que si quieres terminar con nuestras alocada sesiones de sexo, reza para que sea yo quien decida que ya no haya próxima vez. –Itachi sonrío de una forma que lo hizo ver aterradoramente sensual. –Nos vemos, saludare a Luka de tu parte mañana que vaya por ella para ir al colegio. –le dice con burla, dando media vuelta.

Amelia lo mira alejarse teniendo los puños cerrados, viéndose furiosa, reflejando rencor y odio hacia él, pero también excitación, ese estúpido es el primer hombre que la hace perder la cordura con tanta facilidad, ya sea en el sexo o a la hora de hablar, es como si supiera lo que ella piensa y lo que siente y eso le provoca más coraje y la hace sentir vulnerable.

- _Tengo el dinero y las influencias para conseguir lo que quiero, y ese pendejo de mierda sin tener dinero ni influencias consigue lo que le da su regalada gana con solo desearlo. –_la expresión de Amelia se torna sombría. – ¡Te odio! –grita aventando una almohada a la puerta justo cuando Itachi la cerro al salir.

* * *

><p>- ¡Te odio!<p>

Itachi se detiene tras la puerta de la habitación de Amelia al oír su grito, una extraña sonrisa adorna su rostro y sigue su camino. Cuando llega a la sala ve a Sebastián que hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

- ¿Se va señor? –pregunta de forma respetuosa, por lo general cuando viene se queda a dormir.

- Si Sebas, mi mami me sentencio. –dice sonriéndole de forma socarrona y Sebastián le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Te deje a tu señora muy enojada, así que no recomiendo que te le acerques. –le dice divertido. – ¡Nos vemos Sebas! –se despide caminando hacia la puerta ante la mirada del mayordomo.

* * *

><p>Amelia sale furiosa de su habitación teniendo el cabello mojado y vistiendo una bata de baño.<p>

- ¿Gusta algo para cenar? –pregunta Sebastián cuando ella entro a la sala.

- Quiero un pastel de chocolate. –ordena y Sebastián asintió. –Sebastián. –este se detiene y voltea hacia ella. –No hace falta repetir que no quiero que Mitzy se entere de lo que hago con ese Uchiha y de sus visitas. –Amelia lo mira amenazante.

- Su intimidad está a salvo conmigo Amelia-sama. –le dice respetuoso y Amelia asintió conforme.

- Mañana a primera hora y antes de que se vaya a la escuela mándale un rollo de mango a Mitzy. –ordena caminando hacia la sala y Sebastián asintió.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día y Luka camina hacia la puerta principal del departamento. La chica viste el uniforme escolar masculino del instituto y sobre su cabeza trae puesta una de sus tantas gorras.<p>

Abre la puerta viendo al mensajero que le sonríe amigable.

- Otro paquete. –comenta divertido extendiéndoselo, hablándole confianzudo ya que desde hace un mes le entrega paquetes al ser el mensajero de la zona. –Esa chica, Amelia, debe de estar loquita por ti, siempre te manda obsequios. –comenta divertido mientras Luka firma la hoja de recibido. – ¿Y esta guapa? ¿Ya es tu novia? –Luka le entrega la hoja y toma su paquete.

- No seas cotilla. –le dice cerrándole la puerta en la cara como siempre lo hace.

- Malditos tíos guapos, no solo tienen a sus pies a muchas chicas sino que son unos sangrones. —murmura indignado el mensajero.

* * *

><p>Gaara que se quedo a dormir en el departamento de su novia, está en el comedor preparando el desayuno para ambos. Sobre el uniforme escolar masculino que trae puesto, trae un delantal azul.<p>

Al oír los pasos de su novia voltea viéndola entrar con un paquete en manos dejándole ver que quien toco fue un mensajero.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunta curioso al ver que mira el paquete con ojos entrecerrados.

- Rollo de mango que mando Amelia. — Gaara alza ambas cejas, debería estar contenta porque su hermana le mando su postre favorito. –Últimamente Amelia ha estado muy rara… me manda regalos casi todos los días. –comenta pensativa, dejando el paquete sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –Gaara la mira como si fuera una paranoica.

- Al principio nada, pero ciento como si me los manda como si fuera el típico novio que está siendo infiel y da regalos para compensarte. –Gaara la mira como la loca que es. –Presiento que Amelia está haciendo algo malo. –Luka entrecierra más sus ojos con sospecha.

- No seas paranoica. –Gaara roda los ojos y sigue con el desayuno. –Tu hermana está loca, pero no creo que te mande esos regalos porque se sienta culpable por andar haciendo algo malo… le veo más seguro a que te mande regalos porque quiere consentirte, ya vez como tiene ese raro complejo de hermana hacia ti. –el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Tal vez. –Luka se muestra pensativa.

- Deja de darle vueltas y solo disfruta los regalos como se debe… ahora ve a lavarte las manos que el desayuno ya está listo.

- ¡Si! –exclama con emoción, adora los desayunos de su novio, cocina de maravilla y Gaara le sonríe levemente.

- ¡Yo!... ¿ya está el desayuno? –Kakashi entra a la cocina sobándose la tripa y solo vistiendo un pantalón deportivo, el olor a comida lo despertó y se alegro de que Gaara esté ahí, el condenado cocina muy bien.

Gaara entrecierra los ojos hacia él, le hace de comer a su novia por gusto pero odia tener que darle de comer a ese vago también.

* * *

><p>Entrando al colegio se ve a Sasuke y Sakura que mientras caminan platican, o más bien Sasuke escucha con atención lo que su amiga le platica.<p>

Ambos detiene su paso y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca cuando desde las bocinas que hay en toda la escuela se comienza a oír la canción de "Armageddon de Aerosmith", seguido de eso se escucho la corneta con la sintonía de "la cucaracha" venir de un automóvil.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento. –_piensan Sakura y Sasuke volteando a ver al igual que los demás.

Ahí en todo su esplendor se ve al Ita-movil llegar con todos los sexy boys a bordo. Con solo verlo las chicas gritaron como locas, incluso algunos chicos lo hicieron y los que no les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Joder, pensé que esa carcacha no regresaría y al fin había muerto. –comenta Sasuke incrédulo y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El automóvil se detiene siendo estacionado en el lugar apartado para los sexy boys, ese que esta alado del lugar de estacionamiento de la directora y debería ser el del subdirector, que desgraciadamente ahora el pobre subdirector estaciona su automóvil en la zona más alejada gracias a que su lugar se lo dio la maldita directora a ese mugroso Ita-movil.

Las puertas se abren con lentitud haciendo que las chicas griten con más ganas y se vuelvan locas de la excitación.

De forma coordinada, lenta y sensual sale uno a uno los sexy boys; si, Itachi también los hace entrenar salidas de automóviles, la de este día es la que parezca que salen del automóvil como lo hacen los de "Rápido y furioso", si, todos sexys y bien cool.

- ¡Simples mortales contemplen el regreso del Ita-movil! –exclama Itachi hacia todos, alzando sus manos y hablando como un predicador.

Luka, Gaara y Pain aplauden desganados, ya ni pena sienten, ya están acostumbrados a terminar haciendo las pendejadas que se le ocurren al líder. Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara aplauden con más ganas, viéndose entusiasmados y felices porque el Ita-movil ya salió del coma y al fin regreso.

Las fans y los fans gritan, silban y aplauden como locos, llenos de euforia, emoción y excitación.

- Enserio, siento pena ajena el compartir el mismo ADN que él y asco ser su hermano.—comenta Sasuke teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

Sakura sonríe de forma forzada, teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ella también siente pena ajena al ver a su hermano ahí, pero al menos se ve que es obligado a ser eso y no es la mente maestra de esos ridículos como lo es el hermano de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Los sexy boys se encuentran en la azotea de la escuela, es la hora del receso y al líder le dio por querer comer a solas con sus pequeños saltamontes, así que como esas veces que al líder le da por querer comer solo con ellos sin las miradas de los fans, se las ingeniaron para llegar ahí sin ser visto por ningún fa, cosa difícil para un sexy boy, ósea son tan hermosos que son difíciles que alguien no los vea, pero como buen sexy boy entrenado para eso consiguieron su objetivo.<p>

- La verdadera razón por la que ahora solo quise comer con ustedes mis pequeños saltamontes es porque quiero saber algo. –dice de forma dramática haciendo que sus tres mosqueteros lo miren con atención y los demás con fastidio al ver que ya se había tardado.—Bueno, esta plática va para todos menos para Suigetsu. –dice despectivo y el mencionado inclina la cabeza hacia abajo deprimido mientras Deidara le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo y los demás lo miran con burla. —Creo que al estar cerca de la graduación hay que hablar de esto. –Itachi mira el horizonte con añoranza , Suigetsu se deprime mas porque sus compadres pronto se graduaran dejándolo solo, Sasori y Deidara muestran tristeza, la graduación los deprime y los demás se muestran tranquilos, la verdad quieren graduarse, esperan que en la universidad ya no haya más pendejadas de sexy boys. –Así que… ¿qué planes tienen cuando nos graduemos? –pregunta curioso. – ¿planean ir a la universidad?

- ¡Por su pollo! –exclama Sasori. –Yo entrare a artes y ciencias de la universidad Todai. –dice con orgullo.

- ¡Yo también planeo meterme ahí! –exclama Deidara emocionado y extiende su mano hacia la de Sasori para chocarla con la de él.

- ¡Genial, el maricón estudiara conmigo, no estaré solo! –dice burlón Sasori.

- ¡No soy marica! –grita indignado y fulminándolo con la mirada mientras los demás sonríen burlones.

- Bueno yo planeo ir a la facultad de medicina de Todai. –todos miran sorprendidos a Luka que fue la que dijo eso, menos Gaara que ya lo sabía.

- ¿Quieres ser doctora Luka? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- No, quiero psicología. Mi propósito es curarles la loquera, estoy segura que si lo consigo seré la mejor psicóloga de la historia. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

Gaara sonríe divertido, Pain piensa que se hará millonaria si consigue curar a esos locos, y los locos la miran indignados.

- No estamos locos, solo somos incomprendidos. –le dice el rubio indignado.

- Dicen que los psicólogos están más locos que sus pacientes… ¿eso que dice de ti Lukita? –Sasori la mira burlón y Luka entrecierra los ojos hacia él mientras los demás la miran con diversión.

- Yo planeo también entrar a medicina en Todai. –comenta Gaara de pronto.

- ¡Aww...! que mono, siguiendo a su amada.—dicen melosos Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros haciendo que el pelirrojo les dirija su mirada de querer sacar ojos.

- ¿Y también iras a psicología? –pregunta Itachi para desviar la atención y el pelirrojo no se lance a ellos queriéndoles sacar los ojos mientras sus tres mosqueteros suspiran aliviados por el buen movimiento del líder.

- No, yo estudiare para ser doctor. –comenta con indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros, sorprendiendo a todos, no pensaron que Gaara quisiera ser doctor, la única que no se sorprendió fue Luka que ya lo sabía.

- Yo iré a ciencias en Todai. –dice indiferente Painy todos lo miran sorprendidos. –Quiero el departamento de Biofísica y Bioquímica. –la sorpresa aumento en todos.

- Eso suena… demasiado genial. –comenta sorprendido Itachi y los demás asintieron dándole la razón mientras Pain sonríe de forma tosida.

- Serás el biofísico y bioquímico mas cool que haya visto con esos aretes que te cargas. –comenta con diversión Suigetsu y los demás sonríen divertidos, mientras que Pain agranda su sonrisa.

- Pues yo mis pequeños saltamontes planeo entrar en derecho de la universidad Todai. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia y todos lo miran incrédulos.

- ¡Joder!, con lo jodidamente bueno que eres para manipular a la gente serás peor que el diablo siendo abogado. –Luka lo mira con miedo y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- Cuando sea todo un abogado les hare un descuento cuando recurran a mí y les daré prioridad. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia. –Eso significa que los seis estudiaremos en Todai. –Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Eso si pasan el examen. –les dice con mofa Suigetsu haciendo que los demás lo fulminen con la mirada por lo que sonrío nervioso.

- Lo pasaremos, no hay examen que un sexy boy no pueda pasar. –dice con heroísmo Itachi, Sasori y Deidara aplauden emocionados y los otros tres asintieron dándole la razón.

- Ahora que me doy cuenta. Todos ustedes estarán en el campus Hongo mientras que Deidara y yo estaremos en el campus Komaba… seremos los únicos que no estemos en el mismo campus. –dice con horror y Deidara pone expresión de circunstancia al caer en cuenta de eso.

- _Oh no, estaremos en el mismo campus que el pendejo mayor… aunque sea grande seguro si quiere encontrarnos para ayudarlo con una pendejada lo hará. –_Luka, Pain y Gaara se les sombrea la frente de negro.

- Estarán más separados de nosotros y no nos verán con tanta frecuencia pero nuestros corazones estarán unidos. –dice de forma poética Itachi palmeándole los hombros a Deidara y Sasori.

- El arte requiere de sus sacrificios. –Sasori mira el horizonte con lágrimas heroicas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Los sueños también. –Deidara también mira el horizonte mientras derrama lagrimas.

- Me enorgullece oírlos hablar así. –Itachi llora conmovido, mirando el horizonte también y Suigetsu se suena las narices mientras llora conmovido al verlos.

- _Idiotas. –_Pain, Gaara y Luka entrecierran más los ojos, enserio que dudan que haya más idiotas que ellos, aunque Naruto esta alcanzándolos con facilidad y a una velocidad impresionante.

- Suigetsu tu seguirás con nuestro legado en el instituto. –Itachi mira a Suigetsu y este llora con más ganas al sentirse más conmovido.

- ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

- Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso aun no elijo a los sexy boys que seguirán con nuestro legado cuando nos graduemos. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Tengo que tener la lista hecha para cuando me gradué, para que Suigetsu les enseñe nuestro legado, les de nuestras reglas y los enseñe a ser dignos sexy boys cuando ya no estemos aquí.

- ¿Así que Suigetsu será el nuevo líder cuando te gradúes? –Sasori mira curioso a Itachi.

- Para mí siempre será Itachi mi líder. –dice conmovido Suigetsu.

- Bueno… hasta ahorita es el mejor candidato ya que es sexy boys junto con nosotros, pero aun no es seguro. –Suigetsu pone expresión de circunstancia, él ya veía su liderazgo seguro. –Mientras seleccione a la siguiente generación de sexy boys tal vez encuentre un líder innato como yo y le dé el puesto, así que tendría que entrenarlo para que esté listo antes de que nos graduemos y él junto con Suigetsu entrenen a los sexy boys de la siguiente generación…. En fin, iré viendo candidatos y cuando me gradué te daré la lista para que los reclutes cuando ya sea el nuevo periodo, seas líder o no tendrás que hacerlo. –Itachi le palmea el hombro a Suigetsu que asintió, con entendimiento, aceptando la misión que el líder le ha encomendado.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está en su habitación y se le ve completamente exasperado, y no es para mas, le toco hacer un trabajo de investigación en equipo y su compañero asignado fue Naruto quien está sentado alado de él frente al escritorio intentando leer un libro, pero no pasa de la primer pagina porque el muy idiota dice que no está acostumbrado a leer libros sin dibujitos así que con facilidad se distrae y así no avanzan nada, mas lo que el pelinegro hace, está seguro que finalmente terminara haciendo él solo la tarea.<p>

- _Estúpido Kakashi, estoy seguro que me odia y me puso a propósito a Naruto como compañero. –_Sasuke gruñe furiosa. – ¡maldito dobe deja de distraerte con esa mosca y sigue leyendo! –grita furioso al ver que el rubio sigue con la mirada a la mosca que pasa volando.

- Lo siento. –el rubio se trasca la nuca apenado y sigue con su lectura, se había quedado en el segundo párrafo de la primer pagina del libro, si ahí donde viene el índice.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que Sasuke voltee furioso, sabe quien la abrió: Itachi, ese siempre entra a su habitación sin tocar y no importa cuántas veces le reclame por eso. Pero le hizo enojar mas al ver que atrás de su hermano están sus idiotas amigos, si, con Luka incluido.

Todos visten ropa deportiva. Suigetsu viste un pantalón deportivo color blanco que le queda algo holgado; una playera de tirantes color morada que le queda ceñida al cuerpo y unos tenis blancos. Deidara viste un bermuda de algodón color azul rey, una playera de tirantes color roja ceñida al cuerpo y unos tenis rojos con franjas negras. Pain un pantalón deportivo naranja oscuro algo holgado, una playera de mangas cortas color negra y sus tenis con negros. Sasori un pantalón deportivo color rojo, una playera ceñida de color blanca y de tirantes, y sus tenis son negros con franjas blancas. Gaara un pantalón deportivo color verde seco, una playera levemente holgada de color negra y mangas cortas, sus tenis son negros. Luka un bermuda masculino holgado de color café oscuro, una playera masculina holgada color beige de mangas cortas, sus tenis son de color café con negro y la gorra que trae puesta es negra. Itachi que sostiene un balón de futbol americano lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo color negro levemente holgado, una playera roja que le queda ceñida al cuerpo y es de tirantes, sus tenis son rojos con franjas negras, y sobre su cabeza trae una gorra roja.

- Sasukito, Narutin, vamos a jugar futbol americano y como Lukita no jugara nos hacen falta dos jugadores. –comenta juguetón Itachi.

- ¡Genial, yo le entro! –exclama emocionado el rubio a la vez que se pone de pie y tira el libro.

- Estamos haciendo una tarea dobe, no podemos. –le dice entre dientes Sasuke.

- ¡No seas amargado teme, de tanto leer se me quemaron las neuronas dattebayo!

- ¿Tienes neuronas?—Sasuke alza ambas cejas y el rubio lo mira ofendido mientras los demás sonríen divertidos y burlones. –Por otro lado solo leíste dos putas líneas, dos malditas líneas, ni teniendo una neurona viva se te quemarían con eso.

- _Sasukito seria buen sexy boy, es mamón y sabe coquetear sin darse cuenta, ya no lo mostro con Sakurita. Es una lástima que este re feo, un sexy boy no puede ser feo. –_Itachi se lamenta por tener un hermano feo y llora internamente por eso.

- ¡Teme! –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Dobe! –Sasuke hace lo mismo.

- Vamos chicos, únanse al partido. Es bueno distraerse un poco o se les queman las neuronas… en el caso de Naruto se le muere la ardilla que tiene en vez de cerebro. –dice con burla Sasori.

- Ya sacaste boleto tomate podrido. –Naruto lo mira amenazante mientras se arremanga sus imaginarias mangas ya que viste una playera de mangas cortas.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste rubio sin cerebro? –Sasori lo mira amenazante.

- Tomate podrido. –responde con mofa y burla Suigetsu haciendo que Sasori lo fulmine con la mirada a él.

- ¡Calmaos todos mis niños! –exclama Itachi alzando sus brazos en son de paz. –No pelee, y mejor juguemos americano, con deporte los machos nos entendemos y desahogamos. –dice con sabiduría, poniendo expresión de sabiondo.

- Es tan sabio líder. –dice conmovido Sasori, limpiándose lagrimas imaginarias.

- Siempre sabe que decir. –Deidara lo mira conmovido también y lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- Siempre me conmueve líder. –Suigetsu también se limpia sus lágrimas ante lo conmovido que esta.

- Que conmovedores palabras dices Itachi. –Naruto lo mira con admiración mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Itachi mira de reojo a Naruto y una sonrisa misteriosa adorna su rostro.

- _Genial el rubio es de la especie de estos. –_Pain, Gaara, Sasuke y Luka se les sombreo la frente de negro.

- Mejor sálganse y déjenos trabajar, de por si el dobe se distrae hasta con una pelusa y ustedes distrayéndolo más. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- Oh vamos Sasuke, juega con nosotros. –Itachi lo mira con su mejor mueca de galán combinada con niño bueno, lástima que no funciona con Sasuke, de hecho no funciona con ningún tío que no sea gay, así que nadie sabe porque cojones la puso.

- Déjelo líder, tal vez tu ñoño hermanito no sabe jugar americano y teme que lo dejemos en ridículo. –comenta con mofa Sasori.

- Sasori solo yo le puedo decir ñoño a mi hermano. –dice con firmeza Itachi.

- Lo siento. –Sasori baja la cabeza como perro regañado e Itachi asintió conforme porque entienda, ambos ignorando como Sasuke los quiere matar con la mirada.

- Yo que tu aceptaba. Conoces a tu hermano y no se ira de aquí hasta que accedas y así nunca harán la tarea. –aconseja Luka mirando a Sasuke y este bufo, sabe que ella tiene razón.

* * *

><p>En el patio trasero de la casa de la familia Uchiha se ve a Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu de pie atrás de Itachi quien sostiene el balón y está inclinado con el balón entre sus piernas. Frente a ellos están Sasori, Deidara, Pain Gaara—<em>que mira a Sasuke como diciéndole: en este campo de batalla pagaras el andarle alborotando la ormona a mi hermanita—.<em> Luka está de pie un poco alejada de ellos y en sus labios sostiene un silbato que a los pocos segundos hace sonar.

Itachi avienta el balón hacia atrás pasándolo entre sus piernas y quien lo toma es Suigetsu, el cual corre hacia atrás mientras los demás de su equipo corren hacia adelante esperando atrapar el balón cuando el peliblanco lo lance.

Suigetsu lanzo el balón quien atrapo Sasuke en el aire, ya que tuvo que saltar para sostenerlo, pero nada mas sus pies tocaron el suelo ensancha los ojos al ver que todos corren hacia él.

- ¡A él dattebayo! –grita Naruto siendo el primero en lazársele.

- ¡Pendejo, estamos en el mismo equipo! –grita furioso Sasuke pero demasiado tarde el rubio cayó encima de él, seguido de los demás incluso Itachi y Suigetsu que eran de su mismo equipo se lanzaron a la bola.

Luka hace mueca de dolor, sintiendo lastima por el pobre Sasuke, incluso oyó algo quebrarse, solo espera que no sean los huesos del chico y espera que haya sobrevivido a sino Uchiha Mikoto los matara por haber matado a su bebito, esta vez ni lo lindos y hermosos que son los salvara de la furia de una madre que ama a su bebito.

- ¡Cabrones, me mataron a mi otouto! –exclama Itachi indignado y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, al cabrón no le queda decir eso cuando es el que está arriba de la montaña humana que aplasta a Sasuke.

- ¡Me están matando dattebayo! ¡Quítense de encima! –se oye decir desde abajo, y todos saben que proviene de la segunda persona que quedo abajo.

- ¡Rápido, párense que si mataron a mi amado otouto mi mami nos mata a todos! –exclama asustado Itachi cayendo en cuenta de eso y se pone de pie rápidamente siendo seguido de los demás.

Gaara sonríe con satisfacción, si lo hubiera planeado no había salido tan bien el asesinato de Uchiha Sasuke, su hermana no podrá hacerle nada si el Uchiha murió en un "amistoso" juego de americano.

Itachi se acerca a Naruto y lo toma de las solapas, quitándoselo de encima a su hermano, para después aventarlo a un lado como trapo viejo. Pero nada más quito a Naruto de encima Itachi desencajo la mandíbula y sus ojos se ensancharon, entrando en una especie de shock.

- ¿Qué paso líder? ¿Te deformaron más al hermano que quedo más feo que antes? –pregunta curioso Sasori acercándose también y quedo igual que Itachi al ver a Sasuke.

Los demás curiosos los imitaron y quedaron iguales que esos dos. Los ocho miran con ojos muy abiertos y mandíbula desencajada a Sasuke, la razón: entre la aplastada a Sasuke se le quebraron los lentes que también se le cayeron del rostro dejándolo al descubierto.

Ahí todos ven lo que el pelinegro esconde debajo de esos enormes lentes con fondo de botella que le tapan casi todo el rostro, unas facciones hermosas, angelicales y muy apuestas. No tiene ya ni una espinilla y sus ojos ahorita los tiene cerrados a causa del impacto.

- Seguro que si abre los ojos los tiene viscos o muy pequeños. –dice Sasori saliendo de la impresión.

Y como si hubiera dicho palabras mágicas Sasuke comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, parpadeando, intentando enfocar la vista, viendo todo borroso, solo distingue siluetas.

Los espectadores desencajan nuevamente la mandíbula, al verle esos ojos negros, profundos, muy hermosos, iguales a los de Itachi, grandes y rasgados, aunque los de Sasuke son un poco mas rasgados que los de su hermano.

Sasuke entre mas parpadea sigue viendo borroso lo que significa…

- ¡No me vean, estoy deforme! –exclama topándose el rostro con sus brazos, si ver borroso es porque se le cayeron los lentes y ahora todos verán que tiene los ojos de su hermano, lo cual considera la peor deformidad existente.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Itachi estas llorando? –pregunta incrédula Luka al ver que Itachi comenzó a llorar como magdalena haciendo que todos lo miren curiosos.

- ¡¿Y como no llorar cuando descubres que tu feo hermano es toda una belleza?! ¡Estoy tan conmovido! –exclama con orgullo y lleno de dicha haciendo que casi todos caigan estilo anime.

- Oye, ¿apoco nunca viste a tu hermano sin lentes? –pregunta incrédulo Pain mientras se pone de pie.

- No. Ese chamaco los usa desde que tengo memoria… tengo recuerdos difusos de cuando lo vi por primera vez y cuando él era un bebito, recuerdo que era una monada de bebé, tan hermoso que te dan ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas constantemente. Pero pensé que era una alucinación de mi mente porque deseaba tener un hermanito tan apuesto como yo. –Itachi se limpia esas lágrimas que salen a causa de su felicidad y estado conmovido.

- ¿Acaso nunca viste fotos de él? –Gaara lo mira como el pendejo que es.

- No, no me atrevía, prefería tener en mi cabeza la imagen de ese supuesto hermano menor tan mono que tenía que pensaba era una ilusión, y comprobar que mi hermanito siempre fue feo y no tenia arreglo, pero ya vi que esa imagen que tenia era cierta y no una jugada de mi cabeza. –dice con heroico.

Pain, Gaara y Luka lo miran incrédulos mientras los demás asintieron con compresión.

- ¡Oye cabrón deja de llamarme feo! –exclama furioso Sasuke, tomándolo de las solapas y viéndolo amenazante, no soporta que le sigan bajando el autoestima, ya suficiente es con que todos hayan visto su "deformidad"

- Amm… otouto estoy aquí, ese es Deidara. –a Itachi y los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Sasuke y tomo de las solapas al rubio pensando que es Itachi, rubio que esta algo intimidado por tener ese mirada asesina puesta en él.

Sasuke furioso por no traer sus gafas ahora toma a quien supone es Itachi, dejándose guiar por donde oyó su voz pero tomo a Sasori que esta alado de Itachi haciendo que la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de todos se haga as grande.

- Líder esa mirada asesina que tiene es cautivante para el sexo femenino y para los jotos, pero esta más ciego que un topo. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona, intentando ignorar lo que le intimido esa mirada.

- ¡Joder! –exclama Sasuke al ver que se equivoco de nuevo, ahora tomando el correcto.

- ¡Ya lo decidí! –exclama Itachi lleno de dicha. – ¡el futuro líder de la siguiente generación de los sexy boys será mi querido otouto Uchiha Sasuke! –dice con orgullo y firmeza, esa firmeza que usa cuando esta dicho y se hará porque él así lo desea.

Todos, incluido Sasuke ensancharon los ojos ante lo dicho por Itachi, mostrando sorpresa, pero a Sasuke le duro poco, de la sorpresa paso al horror, no solo por la idea, sino porque si su hermano lo dijo es porque así se hará, lo conoce bien para saber que hará lo que sea para que se haga su santa voluntad y eso lo aterro, él no quiere pertenecer a ese club de idiotas menos ser el líder de la siguiente generación o lo que sea.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja y ya tenemos otro sexy boy jajajaajaajaja**

**pobre sasuke con lo ke odia las pendejadas de los sexy boys y aora sera uno :P**

**si, demore mucho en traer la conti, falta de inspi en este fic tambien TwT, pero ya regreso!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	28. El nuevo sexy boy

**El nuevo sexy boy**

En la óptica están todos los sexy boys, Naruto y Sasuke, esperando que les entreguen los nuevos lentes que el pelinegro escogió, lentes iguales a los que él usaba, y entre todos los sexy boys y Naruto iban a pagárselos. Ellos los rompieron, ellos los pagan.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres lentes de contacto Sasukito? –Itachi mira esperanzado a su hermanito.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan! ¡Me irritan los ojos! –exclama ya furioso por estarle repitiendo lo mismo.

Itachi suspira resignado, ni modo, no puede obligarlo a usarlos.

- ¿Y cuando piensas decirles que no pediste el modelo que escogió, sino que escogiste otro diferente? –pregunta en un susurro Luka al oído de Itachi y este sonríe travieso.

- Ya se enterara cuando se los ponga y pueda ver bien. –le responde a la chica en un susurro.

- Te va a querer matar.

- Se detendrá cuando sepa que lo hago por su bien. –Itachi alza el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación y Luka se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¡Etto…!

Todos alzan la mirada viendo a la muy sonrojada y nerviosa dependienta extenderles el nuevo estuche de los nuevos lentes de Sasuke. La mujer esta que se desmaya a ver tanto chico guapo en un solo lugar.

De forma coordinada y como si estuviera practicado—_ que de hecho lo está_— los sexy boys sonríen de forma torcida y hasta coqueta. Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna. Y Sasuke mira la nada con expresión de malas pulgas porque odia ver todo borroso.

Es todo lo que pudo soportar la pobre chica que cayó desmayada, y antes de que tocara el suelo Sasori alcanzo a ponerse de pie y detenerla, para luego quitarle el estuche y dejarla caer, haciendo que se estampe en el suelo, con angelitos bailando en su cabeza y derrame nasal.

- ¡Uff! Por poco los tira y mira que no nos salieron nada baratos. –dice aliviado Sasori y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

Itachi le quita el estuche y se lo extiende a Sasuke, que ansioso abrió el estuche y se coloco las gafas para al fin poder ver bien. Cuando dejo de ver borroso y figuras difusas, viendo todo con claridad se sintió en el cielo.

Deidara tomo el espejo que estaba ahí y lo coloco frente al rostro de Sasuke que ensancho los ojos.

- Se equivocaron de lentes. –dice entre dientes, molesto porque esperara otro rato mas en que le dan los correctos.

- No Sasukito, no se equivocaron. –Itachi le sonríe amigable y Sasuke voltea toda su cabeza hacia él dando la imagen de poseido.

Deidara, Naruto, Sasori y Suigetsu se abrazaron entre sí temerosos, la verdad les dio más miedo que la niña del exorcista.

- Con esos lentes te vez sexy e intelectual. –Luka alza su pulgar hacia él en son de aprobación y Gaara la fulmina con la mirada por andar de guarra con otros—_ según él_—.

- ¡No te creo! –exclama furioso Sasuke, él sabe que no es sexy, mucho menos guapo, y odia que le digan eso para hacer que acepte esas gafas seguramente porque no quieren pagar otras. – ¡Quiero las gafas como las que tenia! –ordena berrinchudo y furioso.

- No seas chaval, esas se te ven bien. –Luka roda los ojos exasperada.

- Lukita tiene razón Sasukito, esas gafas te hacen ver sexy e intelectual además que no esconden lo guapetón que eres. –Itachi sonríe con orgullo y Sasuke se sonroja, simplemente no se lo cree, él esta consiente que guapo no es, se lo han recalcado sus compañeros de escuela desde que tiene memoria.

- Yo… —Sasuke frunce el seño e Itachi camina hacia él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y el pelinegro menor frunce mas el seño asqueado.

- Te apuesto mi colección pornográfica que a Sakurita le encantara como te vez con esos nuevos lentes. –le susurra en el oído y Sasuke se sonroja mas haciendo que Itachi chille emocionado. – ¡Pero qué mono te vez sonrojado! –exclama emocionado y casi dejando sordo a Sasuke. –Solo no te sigas poniendo la ropa que mamá te compra y serás un digno sexy boy. –dice con orgullo y los demás asintieron dándole la razon.

- Que envidia teme, ya eres un sexy boy y futuro líder. –le dice con lamento el rubio y Sasuke gruñe furioso, él no lo ve como algo bueno y lo peor de todo es que no lo dejaron y no le dejaran elección, lo sabe, y conoce a su hermano lo obligara a como dé el lugar.

- Seguramente ahora solo tienes la ropa que mamá te compra, pero somos de la misma talla. Te irás poniendo la mía mientras vamos renovando tu guardarropa. –Itachi alza su pulgar y a Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro. – ¿No estás contento? ¡Aniki compartirá su ropa contigo! –exclama emocionado.

- Yuju. –dice con sarcasmo y sin nada de ánimos.

Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros sonríen complacidos. Naruto mira con mas envidia a Sasuke, no solo se volvió guapo de la noche a la mañana, seguro pronto se hará muy popular y para rematar usara la mima ropa que usa el líder de los sexy boys. Gaara sonríe con mofa, sabe que esta sufriendo y le va a sufrir más, y eso le satisface. En cuanto los otros dos miran con lastima a Sasuke, como diciéndole "Bienvenido a mi tortura".

* * *

><p>Sakura está en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama pintándose las uñas de los pies de color verde limón. Se oye el teléfono sonar, pero la peli-rosa no contesta, ya lo harán haya abajo, ahora ella está ocupada pintándose las uñas.<p>

- ¡Sakura el teléfono!

Se oye el grito de su padre desde la planta baja.

- ¡Ya contesto aquí arriba!

Responde alzando la bocina.

- ¡Puedes colgar mamá! –después de gritar coloca el teléfono sobre su oreja.

- Oír a tu madre gritar me hace darme cuenta a quien sacaste tus pulmones. –le dicen del otro lado de la línea en un tono burlón.

- ¡Mou Sasuke-kun, que malo! –le dice de forma berrinchuda, haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Oye hablo para avisarte que mañana no podre ir por ti para ir a la escuela.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curiosa, su amigo siempre pasa por ella al menos que no vaya a la escuela porque no pueda o esté enfermo, provocando que se preocupe. – ¿Estás enfermo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mañana lo sabrás.

Sakura alza ambas cejas, lo oyó algo avergonzado.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Mi vida como la conozco ha llegado a su fin. –dice con lamento.

- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun? –Sakura se muestra más preocupada.

- Mañana lo sabrás… es tan vergonzoso y humillante que no puedo ni decirlo, es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

- Pero…

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura. –se despide con lamento, como si fuera a morir.

Sakura mira el teléfono más preocupada y angustiada.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está de pie en su habitación teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. De pie, frente a él esta Itachi arreglándole los últimos detalles del uniforme de su hermanito.<p>

Ambos visten el uniforme escolar, aunque ahora Sasuke ya no lo lleva como antes, ahora su hermano mayor lo obligo a desfajarse la camisa, el cabello se lo revolvió mas, el saco no dejo que se lo abrochara, dándole un aire sensual y rebelde.

- ¡Estás perfecto! –exclama meloso.

- ¡No me jodas, incluso estas decidiendo que bóxer me pondré! –a Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro, su hermano lo obligo a ponerse esos bóxer rojos, ceñidos y pequeños que le dio como regalo, se los compro cuando fueron por sus lentes.

- Tú no sabes vestirte Sasukito, te pones ropa de viejito. Si hasta tus bóxer son de viejito. –dice indignado. –Ya eres un sexy boy a partir de ayer, y un sexy boy no debe vestir mal o se nos arruina la imagen. Siempre debemos andar a la moda. Y te diré como vestir hasta que sepas como hacerlo solo. –le dice como firmeza. –Tú como futuro líder de los sexy boys debes de estar siempre perfecto. –Sasuke chasquea la lengua, intenta seguir el consejo de Luka de solo resignarse pero es tan difícil, también sabe que será más estresante y difícil negarse siendo que su hermano terminara obligando igualmente.

- Eres tan molesto. –dice con fastidio, pasándose una mano por el cabello desde adelante hacia atrás e Itachi al ver ese gesto chillo como fan asustándolo.

- ¡Tienes el sexy boy en las venas Sasukito y sin esforzarte nada! –exclama con orgullo y Sasuke lo mira como el pendejo que es.

- _Genial, en mis venas corre sangre de pendejo. –_la frente del pelinegro se sombreo mas de negro, de reojo se mira en el espejo que hay en su habitación y la verdad se sorprendió al ver su reflejo, se le hace difícil reconocerse, con esos lentes se ve sensual, intelectual y apuesto, como nunca pensó que lo fuera y la ropa como la trae acomodada lo hace ver rebelde y provocativo, jamás pensó que con unos arreglos en la forma de colocarse el uniforme hiciera diferencia.

* * *

><p>Mikoto esta acomodando la mesa para que sus retoños y esposo desayunen antes de salir de casa para irse a cumplir sus obligaciones.<p>

Fugaku está sentado en la cabecera de la mesa donde va el cabecilla de la familia, ese que lleva los pantalones. Y está leyendo tranquilamente el periódico. Al oír unos pasos ambos voltean y desencajan la mandíbula.

- ¿Sasuke? –Fugaku lo mira sorprendido.

- ¡Kyaaa…! –chilla emocionada Mikoto dejando sordos a los varones. – ¡Mi bebé se ve tan guapo! –chilla melosa acercándose a Sasuke y tomándolo de los hombros para después besarle toda la cara. – ¡Si yo sabía que mi bebito es hermoso, siempre lo fue, solo que escondía su belleza para no aturdir con ella a este mundo mortal, pero ya es hora de que los demás se deleiten con la belleza de mi bebito! –chilla melosa y Sasuke se sonroja completamente haciendo que la mujer chille con más ganas, dejando mas sordos a los varones.

- ¡Felicidades papis! Han hecho a dos hermosas criaturas que tienen por hijos. –dice con arrogancia Itachi, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sasuke, atrayéndolo a él.

- ¡Oh, tengo que tomarles foto! –Mikoto saca su celular y comienza a tomarles fotos ambos así desde diferentes ángulos.

Itachi posa para la foto como todo un modelo profesional. Sasuke tiene mueca de fastidio y frente sombreada de negro. Fugaku mira la escena incrédulo y con ojos entrecerrados.

- Familia les tengo una gran noticia. –dice con orgullo Itachi cuando su madre termino con la sesión de fotos.

- ¿Te independizas al fin y te vas de casa? –pregunta esperanzado Fugaku y Mikoto lo fulmina con la mirada, ella aun no quiere que su bebito mayor se independice, es muy bebé para eso, además que si se va ya no verá a los sexy boys cuando vengan a visitar a Itachi.

- No, no es eso. –Itachi le sonríe con mofa a su padre que se deprimió. –Sasukito desde ahora es un sexy boy y será el líder de la siguiente generación cuando yo me gradué. —dice con orgullo.

- ¡Kyaa…! –chilla emocionada Mikoto, aturdiendo nuevamente a los varones. – ¡Que feliz soy, mis dos hijos son sexy boys, no cabe duda que los hicimos con muchas ganas Fugaku!— dice emocionada mirando a su esposo que se sonrojo, Itachi asintió dándole la razón a su sacrosanta madre y Sasuke puso mueca de asco al imaginarse como los hicieron con tantas ganas, sintió que vomitaría. – ¡Iré por mi libreta de autógrafos de los sexy boys para que me des tu autógrafo Sasuke-chan! –exclama emocionada, saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

Fugaku mira a Sasuke como si lo hubiera traicionado, se siente como si hubiera perdido a su hijo menor, su esperanza, su retoño fue arrastrada al lado oscuro por Itachi, y él que había pensado que echando a perder se aprende, que solo Itachi había sido el error a causa de un condón mal fabricado, pero no, ahí ve que su Sasuke, su bebito también salió con defecto de fabrica y él ya sin hijos en que tener esperanza.

- _Ni modo, son mis hijos tengo que aceptarlos como son, no me queda de otra. –_Fugaku tiene ganas de llorar.

Sasuke alza ambas cejas extrañado por como lo mira su papi e Itachi mira burlón a su papi, como si supiera lo que piensa.

- _Te gane a tu bebito, viejo. –_Itachi mira triunfante a su padre, acariciándole la cabeza a Sasuke como si este fuera un gato, haciendo que su hermano le de un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

* * *

><p>Como Sasuke es el siguiente líder de la siguiente generación se le concedió el honor de ir en el asiento del copiloto. Así que en la parte de atrás vemos a los demás todos apretados. Sasori tiene que cargar a Deidara, Pain a Suigetsu y Gaara a Luka, el pelirrojo ni loco deja que alguno de los otros cargue a su novia.<p>

Y Sasuke jamás se sintió tan agradecido de tener el honor de ir en el asiento del copiloto de esa carcacha, prefiere eso que cargar a otro tío o ser cargado por alguien, sin duda la segunda opción es la peor.

- Oye Deidara como que te veo muy cómodo encima de mí. Nada más te advierto que no soy joto ¿eh? –comenta con burla Sasori.

- ¡Pendejo, ni yo tampoco! –le grita indignado y furioso. – ¡Y para que te lo sepas no voy nada cómodo, me molesta esa cosa que me pica el culo! –la frente del rubio se sombreo de azul.

- No te emociones que es mi celular, me lo guarde en el bolso del pantalón. –Sasori amplía su sonrisa socarrona y los que van cómodamente adelante, Gaara y Luka sonríen burlones.

- ¡Deja de insinuar que soy marica! –grita furioso el rubio.

- Pain, por favor dime que también es tu celular lo que siento en el culo. –suplica Suigetsu, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡Claro que lo es imbécil, ni que se me fuera a parar con tenerte en las piernas! –grita tétrico Pain. – ¡al contrario me estas aplastando los huevos maldito deforme!

Itachi, Sasori y Deidara rieron con burla mientras los demás sonrieron burlones.

Gaara saca su celular del bolsillo del saco y lo coloca frente al rostro de Luka la cual mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo la sonrisa divertida del pelirrojo haciéndola reír entre dientes.

- ¡Qué sucio Gaara, no solo Luka entendió la indirecta! –le grita furioso Pain porque ese pelirrojo ande de pervertido… ¡Joder! Lo tiene alado suyo y saber que se le paro por tener a Luka en las piernas lo asquea.

Sasori, Itachi, Suigetsu y Deidara soltaron la carcajada. A Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Hum… ¿envidia? –Gaara mira de reojo a Pain mientras saca su lengua, lamiéndole el cuello a Luka que se mordió la lengua para no gemir.

- ¡Joder! ¡Itachi para a este pendejo o cogerá aquí mismo valiéndole madre que estemos todos aquí! –grita mas furioso Pain haciendo que los demás rían con más ganas y Sasuke se muestre incrédulo y avergonzado.

- Calmaos los calores mis pequeños saltamontes que ya llegamos a la escuela. –dice Itachi a todo estilo sacerdote mientras se adentra en el estacionamiento. –Sasukito se que es tu primer día y no has practicado nuestras salidas de automóviles coordinadas ni nuestras caminatas coordinadas, solo intenta imitarnos. –le dice mirando de reojo a su hermano mientras estaciona el automóvil.

- Hmn… no haré esas pendejadas. –dice firme, ni loco hará lo mismo que esos pendejos, ha visto como se ven y definitivamente no piensa hacer el ridículo.

Pain, Gaara y Luka lo miran como si fuera un desgraciado, tanto que se negaron ellos al principio y al final terminaron haciéndolo, Itachi tiene buenas formas de convencer.

- ¡Aun conservo copias de las hojas de tu diario Sasukito! –avisa de forma cantarina Itachi y Sasuke ensancho los ojos aterrados.

- ¡Puaj…! ¡Tienes un diario! –Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori soltaron la carcajada mientras los demás lo miran con burla haciendo al pobre Sasuke sonrojar ante la indignación y coraje.

* * *

><p>Sakura va entrando al colegio, la verdad las veces que va al colegio sin su amigo se le hace muy largo el camino.<p>

- ¡Frentona!

La peli-rosa detiene su paso y voltea viendo a Ino correr hacia ella.

- ¿Y eso que vienes sola? ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun enfermo? –pregunta curiosa.

- Pues…

La corneta con el sonido de "la cucaracha" interrumpió a Sakura por que le responda haciendo que esta mire con pena ajena hacia el Ita-movil que anuncia su entrada a la escuela.

Ino empieza a gritar como toda una fan al igual que las demás chicas y algunos chicos que se amontonan por ver a los sexy boys.

De forma coordinada y como todo actor de película de acción los sexy boys van saliendo del automóvil uno a uno haciendo que todas las fans tengan orgasmos ahí mismo, incluida la directora que salió para recibirlos.

Sasuke lo hizo tan bien sin necesidad de practicarlo, le resulta fácil aprender cosas y lleva tiempo viendo a esos pendejos hacer eso siempre.

- _Apaga tu cerebro, apaga tu cerebro y no te sonrojes o será más humillante la vergüenza. –_se mentaliza Sasuke mientras hace el más grande de los ridículos.

Cuando todos los espectadores vieron a Sasuke gimieron orgásmica, no saben quién cojones es ese Dios griego que acompaña a los sexy boys, pero es muy sexy y hermoso, tanto como sus acompañantes, además esa expresión de indiferencia y mirada penetrante lo hace ver más sensual de ser posible.

- ¡Kyaa…! ¡¿Quién será ese?! ¡¿Acaso un nuevo estudiante y un nuevo sexy boy?! –exclama emocionada Ino.

Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos, reconocería esa mueca de disgusto al torcer los labios donde sea, y esa mirada también. Simplemente no se lo cree y comienza a sospechar cual es ese algo por el que Sasuke dijo esas cosas cuando la llamo, está segura que Itachi lo obligo a unírsele a su club de sexy boys.

- _No… no pensé que Sasuke-kun fuera tan apuesto debajo de esas gafas. –_Sakura simplemente no se lo puede creer.

Cuando la mirada de Sasuke se topo con la de Sakura se sonrojo levemente, no pudo evitarlo, que lo vean los demás haciendo el ridículo puede soportarlo, pero que lo vea Sakura definitivamente no, pero prefiere eso a que Itachi le haga llegar a ella las copias de la hojas de su diario.

- _Estúpido diario, no debí escribirlo nunca. –_a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, aunque algo le dice que si no existiera ese diario igual Itachi hubiera encontrado la forma de obligarlo.

Cuando la mirada de Sasuke se topo con la de ella, Sakura sintió que le flaquearon las piernas. La única vez que sintió fascinación hacia un sexy boy fue cuando sufría de enamoramiento de Luka al pensar que es chico, pero cuando la veía no se compara a lo que sintió con ver a Sasuke mirándola, no solo le temblaron las piernas, sintió un cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre y se sonrojo toda.

- ¡Amado publico! –Itachi se detiene pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sasuke. – ¡Les presento al nuevo sexy boy y quien tomara mi lugar cuando me gradué! –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro. – ¡Este de aquí es mi querido hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke! –dice con orgullo.

Todas las fans con Ino incluida desencajaron la mandíbula al ver que el patito feo en verdad era un hermoso cisne con disfraz, algunas no lo soportaron y se desmayaron, entre ellas la directora.

* * *

><p>- Que sorpresa me lleve, enserio que lo hice. No me imagine que debajo de ese disfraz de ñoño Sasuke-kun escondía todo eso. –dice Ino sorprendida, estando ya en el salón de clases de pie frente a Sakura que está sentada en su asiento.<p>

Sakura sonríe de forma forzada, no le gusta, no le está gustando en nada que Sasuke ahora se vea así, siente celos, porque antes ella solo lo miraba, solo ella veía lo atrayente y hermosos de Sasuke con solo conocerlo, y ahora todos lo ven con el físico que tiene, y eso le molesta; que todas vean a Sasuke, no lo soporta, solo quiere ser ella la que lo mire.

- No es para tanto. –dice Naruto que está a su lado.

- Solo te da envidia. –Ino le saca la lengua a Naruto.

- ¡Envidia mis calzones! –exclama el rubio indignado.

- Aunque debo admitir que también me sorprendió el cambio. —habla aflojerado Shikamaru.

- A mí también, cuando lo vi ayer sin gafas yo me quede anonadado dattebayo. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- ¿Lo viste ayer? –Sakura y los demás lo miran con interés. – ¿Sabes por qué Sasuke-kun cambio de look y como se convirtió en sexy boy? –la peli-rosa realmente siente curiosidad, no entiende como convencieron a su amigo, ella más que nadie sabe lo ridículo que se le hace eso del club.

- Pues sí. –el rubio se rasca una mejilla con uno de sus dedos. –Ayer estaba en su casa haciendo la tarea de Kakashi-sensei cuando Itachi y sus amigos nos invitaron un juego de americano. –Ino se lamento por no haber estado ahí, ver a todos esos sexys chicos sudorosos por el deporte y jugando americano hubiera sido una excitante vista. –En el juego al teme lo tacleamos entre todos. –Sakura y Shikamaru hicieron mueca de dolor al imaginarse a todos caer encima de Sasuke. –Y se le quebraron las gafas en el proceso, cuando lo vimos todos sin ellas nos quedamos de a seis. –el rubio asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –Después de verlo Itachi dijo que desde ese día Sasuke es sexy boy y será el futuro líder.

A Shikamaru y Sakura les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al saber que ni Itachi sabia como era Sasuke debajo de las gafas, aunque Sakura no lo culpa ella tampoco lo había visto sin ellas, solo cuando eran unos bebés pero lógicamente no recuerda como era y si tiene fotografías, pero bueno es diferente al bebé de antes al chico de ahora.

Gritos de femeninas se empezaron a escuchar haciéndolos voltear y viendo como las chicas se amontonan en la entrada gritando como locas.

- Tranquilas gatitas y no acosen tanto a Sasukito que es nuevo en esto, denle un poco de espacio.

Se oye la voz de Suigetsu entre la multitud y al instante las fans con compresión les abrieron paso sin dejar de mirarlos soñadora.

Sasuke entra al salón, zafándose con desagrado el agarre que Suigetsu tenía sobre su hombre, se le ve furioso y fastidiado, esas locas no dejan de gritarle en el oído, mirarlo como si fuera un trozo de carne y acosarlo.

- ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! –saluda soñadora Ino, es amiga de un sexy boy y no lo puede creer.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? –pregunta brusco e Ino chillo emocionada al igual que las demás, enojado es más sexy haciendo que a los hombres les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, solo Suigetsu sonrío de forma socarrona.

Sasuke camino hacia donde está su lugar, que es delante de donde se sienta Sakura, la miro e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

- Así que un sexy boy. –comenta como quien no quiere la cosa cuando su amigo se sentó delante de ella.

- Itachi no solo me desgracia la vida siendo mi hermano y viviendo en la misma casa con él sino que ahora me mete en esto. –dice con fastidio, volteando hacia su amiga que no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

- ¿Y porque aceptaste ser un sexy boy? –pregunta curiosa.

- Hablamos de Itachi, yo mejor que nadie se que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Luka me recomendó que mejor me resigne, ella más que nadie sabe lo que se sufre negándose y mírale ahí está siendo uno de ellos. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¡Ah! Luka. –el nombre lo dice con algo de fastidio y enojo, no puede evitar sentir celos porque su amigo sea cercano a ella y siga los consejos que le da.

Sasuke alza una ceja extrañado por el tono arisco de su amiga al nombrar a su cuñada y Sakura al verle ese gesto que sin con los lentes lo aprecia mejor se sonrojo, y ladeo su rostro a un lado.

- Te vez muy guapo. –le dice avergonzada y Sasuke se sonroja todo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro voltea y Sakura alza la mirada al oír ese llamado chillón viendo a Karin de pie, sonrojada frente al pelinegro. Sasuke alza ambas cejas, esa mujer cuando tenía que dirigirse a él lo llamaba por su apellido o por "ñoño".

Karin alza su mirada hacia Sakura, mirándola retadora para después mirar coqueta a Sasuke sin ver como la peli-rosa frunció el seño.

- Tu nuevo look te favorece mucho, te vez mejor con esas gafas. –halaga coqueta e insinuante haciendo que Sakura frunza mas su seño.

- Hmn.—"responde" Sasuke con indiferencia.

- Eres muy inteligente y me gustaría saber si me ayudarías con matemáticas, es que tengo problemas con la materia. –le dice insinuante. –Podría ser saliendo de la escuela, mis padres no estarán. –le dice mas insinuante.

- _Zorra. –_Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- Consíguete un tutor. –le dice cortante y la pelirroja abre y cierra la boca pareciendo pez en fuera del agua.

Una fuerte carcajada comenzó a oírse, Ino, Naruto y Suigetsu que estaban escuchando curiosos comenzaron a reírse.

- No te fue suficiente con Luka y ahora vas por Sasuke… sí que te gusta ser rechazada por los sexy boys. –le dice con burla el peliblanco y la pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Sakura le sonríe con mofa.

La puerta se abre haciendo que todos volteen pensando que es el profesor, pero comienzan a gritar emocionadas las mujeres al ver que es Luka.

- Sasuke ven. –lo llama seria y las fans gritan con más ganas mientras que Sakura frunce nuevamente su seño.

- ¡Oe Luka escucha esto! –Suigetsu se pone de pie y camina hacia ella. –Karin se le ofreció a Sasukito y este la rechazo, ¿a que es divertido? –comenta burlón ignorando la mirada fulminante de la avergonzada pelirroja mientras las demás fans la miran con burla.

Luka quita su mirada de Suigetsu para mirar a Karin dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta que la puso más colorada, no puede evitarlo, se vio sexy haciendo que Suigetsu ría con más ganas al ver su reacción.

- Vamos Sasuke, necesito decirte algo. –apura Luka y Sasuke con fastidio se pone de pie.

Sakura los mira salir apretando con fuerza los puños, Karin no es la rival ni tampoco las fans, sino Luka que es aquella a la que Sasuke le habla, sus celos no la dejan darse cuenta que Luka ya es novia de su hermano.

* * *

><p>- Oe ¿ya te leíste las reglas de los sexy boys? –pregunta Luka que esta de pie en el pasillo frente a Sasuke.<p>

- No. –responde indiferente, no tuvo tiempo de leer esa larga lista de pendejadas que su hermano le mando al correo.

- Me lo imagine. –Luka suspira con pesadez. –Prometí que te ayudaría con Sakura, pero ahí hay un par de reglas que nos dificulta todo. –Sasuke la mira con interés. – "Regla numero doce de los sexy boys: Si le traes ganas a una hermana de un sexy boy no te la puedes follar hasta que le pidas permiso a dicho sexy boy y si él te lo da entonces puedes fallártela. –Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendido y luego se sonroja.

- ¡Yo no solo busco hacer eso con ella! –exclama indignado y avergonzado.

- Lo se, pero esa es una de las cosas que quieres hacer, y hay una regla mas. –Luka vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –"Regla numero trece de los sexy boys: Si quieres ser novio de una hermana de uno de los sexy boys, debes pedirle permiso a dicho sexy boy para andar con su hermana, sino te lo da no andarás con ella" –Sasuke ensancha mas los ojos. – ¿Ahora entiendes? Incluso para coquetear con Sakura, andar con ella o tener algo mas tienes que tener el permiso de Gaara, aunque bueno ya siendo novios se puede ignorar la regla doce.

- ¡Esto es estúpido! –exclama molesto.

- Lo se, pero son reglas hechas por tu hermano, rómpelas y créeme, no quieres saber lo que pasa. Los castigos de Itachi no solo son aterradores sino vergonzosos. –Luka se estremeció y Sasuke pudo notar que ella ya ha hecho alguno de los castigos por romper las reglas. –Necesita el permiso de Gaara,… ¿por qué crees que él se vio muy satisfecho porque seas sexy boy? Porque sabe que ahora depende de él que tu intentes algo con Sakura, y créeme no te dará su permiso ni aunque le supliques. –Luka suspira con pesadez.

- No pienso suplicarle nada, para empezar yo no pedí entrar a esta estupidez de club. –dice indignado.

- Lo se y planeo ayudarte… creo que se como hacerlo. –Luka sonríe de forma misteriosa y Sasuke supo que no quería saber como lo convencerá. –Pero te digo esto para que le pidas el permiso a Gaara cuando yo te diga… te mandare un mensaje avisándote. –Luka le guiña un ojo divertida.

- Hmn.

- Por cierto, ¿te dijo algo Sakura sobre tu nuevo Look? –pregunta con diversión.

- Dijo que me veía guapo. –Sasuke ladea su rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Vez muchachote? –Luka le palmea un hombro divertida. –Ahora tienes mas posibilidades, empieza a usar con ella lo que te hemos enseñado de coqueteos, cuando menos te lo imagines será tu novia… solo que empieza a hacerlo después de tener el permiso de Gaara, no querrás que te saque uno o los dos ojos. –le advierte y Sasuke se estremeció recordando la historia de Deidara cuando la conto en esa pijamada.

* * *

><p>En la bodega donde guardan los objetos de gimnasia esta Gaara sentado en uno de los colchones. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, su respiración es agitada, sus labios están entreabiertos, no trae puesto el saco ni la corbata, su camisa esta desabrochada al igual que sus pantalones y su pene erecto esta fuera de sus pantalones.<p>

Luka esta de rodillas frente a él, tomando el pene duro del pelirrojo en sus manos y masturbándolo. También sus mejillas están sonrojadas, no trae puesta ni su camisa, saco y corbata, su sostén esta alzado dejando al descubierto sus senos y sus rosas pezones completamente erectos, el pantalón ya no lo trae puesto dejando ver los bóxer masculinos que usa—_si usara bragas se notarían en el pantalón. –_y las vendas que usa para fajarse los senos están tiradas en el suelo.

Luka dejo de mover su mano y Gaara frunció el seño, pero al ver como acerca sus labios a su pene se tenso mientras se relame sus propios labios.

- Gaara. –el pelirrojo gimió al sentir el aliento de ella chocar con la húmeda punta de su pene. – ¿Si Sasuke te pide permiso para ser novio de Sakura se lo darás? –el pelirrojo frunce el seño, no, esa mirada de inocencia no lo va a convencer.

- No. –dice firme.

- Sino se lo das no continuare. –Luka se endereza y comienza a buscar su ropa.

Gaara puso expresión furiosa y su mirada asesina intimidaría a cualquiera.

- ¡Acaba lo que continuaste, te recuerdo que tu misma me trajiste aquí para que te coja! –le grita furioso.

- Ya se me quitaron las ganas. –Luka se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Gaara muestra más furia.

- ¿No me dirás que me trajiste aquí para intentar convencerme de darle ese permiso a Sasuke? –su tono de voz se oyó sombrío y Luka sabe que esta jugando con fuego y se puede quemar, pero jodidamente eso la excito mas.

- Si, pero también me termine poniendo a mil. –Luka de rodillas comienza a meter una de sus manos dentro de su bóxer, buscando su sexo. –Creo que me masturbare antes de salir, deberías hacer lo mismo ya que mientras no le des tu permiso a Sasuke no dejare que me lo hagas. –Luka le sonríe de forma burlona.

- No cambiare de opinión, y sigue provocándome entonces te violare. –le dice amenazante, oyéndose mas sombrío, ¡y joder!, que eso excito mas a Luka que metió sus dedos, comenzó a respirar mas agitada con sus labios entreabiertos.

Gaara al verla gruño excitado, noto que ella se excito mas cuando menciono lo de la violación.

- Eres una guarra masoquista. –gruñe ronco, llevando una mano a su pene y comenzando a acariciarlo, sus manos son toscas y duras, no suaves y exquisitas como las de ella, se siente mejor cuando ella lo masturba a cuando él lo hace.

Luka le sonrío con picardía, con su mano libre se bajo el bóxer y se inclino hacia atrás, permitiendo que él vea como se mete y saca los dedos, para después dirigir una de sus manos a uno de sus senos y masajeárselo.

- Gaara. –lo llama en un gemido demasiado erótico y Gaara gruño acelerando el movimiento de su mano, no va a dejar que ella se salga con la suya.

- ¿Por… por qué le ayudas? –Gaara entrecierra los ojos, se relame los labios sin despegar su vista del sexo de ella, viendo como le escurren los líquidos de excitación.

Luka se puso de pie y alzo su pie derecho posándolo en el torso del pelirrojo, dándole un leve empujón, haciéndolo que caiga acostado en el colchón. Entonces Luka se sentó sobre el pene de él, haciendo que quede entre sus húmedos labios sacándole un ronco y profundo gruñido.

- Porque se lo prometí, porque se que la ama, porque entiendo lo que es amar a tu mejor amigo creyéndote no correspondido. –Luka comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus labios inferiores pasen por lo largo del pene.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando esos húmedos labios resbalar a lo largo de su pene.

- Es mi hermana menor. –le dice ronco, mostrándole una mirada de derrota.

- Lo sabes Gaara, tu hermana con él será feliz. Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que él para Sakura.

- ¡Maldita sea! –exclama furioso, empujándola y quitándola de encima de él haciendo que caiga acostada a su lado. – ¡te lo dije, sigue provocándome y te violare! –le dice furioso, volteándola con brusquedad y alzándole el culo.

Luka esta entre sorprendida, asustada, extasiada y mas excitada, entonces gimió fuerte cuando él se metió de una sola estocada en ella, siendo brusco, violento y entrando en lo mas profundo de ella como tanto le gusta.

El pelirrojo inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y mordió su labio inferior mientras gruñe, jamás se cansara de ese placer que siente cuando su pene esta dentro de ella, esa calidez y humedad lo vuelve loco.

Gaara la tomo de las caderas y comenzó con las estocadas, siendo muy brusco, violento y salvaje. Luka no puede controlar los gemidos, adora lo salvaje que es el pelirrojo en el sexo, mas cuando esta enojado.

Gaara inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante, dejo una de sus manos en la cadera de ella para seguir impulsándose, la otra la llevo a uno de los senos de ella y lo tomo, apretándolo, estrujándolo haciendo que los gemidos de ella suban de volumen.

Luka sabe que cuando terminen le dolerá su coño al igual que los senos que seguro quedaran con las marcas de las manos de él pero no le importa, adora el sexo duro y brusco.

Unas cuantas estocadas mas y Luka gimió, sintiendo su cuerpo tener intensos espasmos, su sexo se contrajo haciendo que el pelirrojo gruña. Entonces ella tuvo su orgasmo y se dejo caer exhausta, pero Gaara aun no termina, se alzo tomando con ambas manos las caderas de ella, alzándole mas el culo y la penetro con mas fuerza haciéndola jadear, unas cuantas estocadas mas y él gruño con fuerza, derramándose completamente dentro.

El pelirrojo saco su pene y se dejo caer acostado alado de ella, pasando su brazo derecho por su frente, sintiendo el sudor en ella, intentando recuperar la respiración. Nunca se cansara de esto, solo con ella puede sacar esa bestia en la que se transforma en el sexo, hacérselo como le gusta porque sabe que a ella también le gusta esa forma de hacer el amor, que lo disfruta tanto como él.

Luka ronroneo, ladeo su cuerpo hacia él y se acerco, sintiendo como él le pasa un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a él.

- Me encanto esa "violación". –le dice divertida, ya recuperándose un poco para después darle un beso en el torso, estremeciéndolo.

- Eres una guarra masoquista. –una sonrisa divertida adorna sus labios.

- Y eso te gusta ¿o no? –le dice divertida.

Gaara ríe entre dientes, entonces apoya uno de sus codos en la colchoneta y se alza un poco, con su mano libre le acaricia la barbilla para después acercar su rostro al de ella mientras cierra los ojos y ella lo imita. Unió sus labios con los de su novia, en un beso tierno pero apasionado que ella respondió de la misma forma.

La falta de aire hace que rompan el beso y el pelirrojo se separa un poco, abriendo sus ojos, topándose con la mirada cómplice de ella, la cual con solo verla nota lo mucho que lo ama, y esta seguro que ella ve lo mismo en su mirada. Luego baja la mirada a los senos de ella, no solo noto los chupetones que le hizo cuando se acariciaban antes de que ella comenzara a masturbarlo, esos le gusta vérselos porque es su forma de marcarle el cuerpo como suyo, sino que también vio sus manos marcadas en rojo en uno de los senos de ella, entonces frunció el seño, sabe que se pondrá morado, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que deja moretones en el cuerpo de ella a causa de la forma brusca en que hunde sus manos en el cuerpo de ella, bajo la mirada a las caderas de ella viendo las mismas marcas en sus caderas.

- Tengo una piel delicada, lo sabes. –le dice con diversión, posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente.

Gaara inclino su rostro y comenzó a repartir suaves besos en el seno de ella, en la piel donde esta esa marca roja de su mano, de sus dedos.

La peli-gris sonrío levemente, siempre hace lo mismo, es su forma de pedir disculpas al no medir la fuerza en sus manos y apretarla de mas, y por mas que ella diga que mientras lo hacen le gusta esa brusquedad al estrujarla, él sigue molestándose por dejarle esa clase de marcas.

Luka llevo su mano libre al cabello de él acariciándoselo en un gesto cariñoso mientras él sigue repartiendo besos mariposa en el seno de ella.

- ¿Le darás permiso Gaara? –pregunta con suavidad, sabe que eso puede arruinar el momento pero le prometió ayudarlo.

Gaara se detuvo y gruño furioso, sin alzar su rostro no dejándole ver su expresión.

- Hum… le daré una oportunidad. –dice entre dientes, no solo lo hace porque les es difícil negarle cosas a ella sino porque sabe que lo que siente Sasuke hacia Sakura es sincero, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo lo sabe como también sabe que Sasuke es la felicidad de su pequeña hermana.

Luka sonrío levemente y tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos, alzándolo y obligando a que deje de darle esos tiernos besos en el seno.

- ¡Eres tan lindo! –le dice melosa haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Lindos los cachorros, yo soy apuesto. –se queja como niño chiquito, divirtiéndola.

Luka estampa sus labios con los de él en un apasionado y cariñoso beso que el pelirrojo no dudo en corresponder, mientras se coloca mejor encima de ella sin llegar aplastarla, con sus manos le abrió las piernas y entro en ella nuevamente haciéndola jadear entre el beso ante lo inesperado, sin romper el beso y haciéndolo más apasionado comenzó a moverse, entrando profundo, pero no siendo tan brusco como hace un momento, ahora siendo suave y lento en las embestidas, por el momento, ambos saben que no resistirán ese ritmo por mucho tiempo y pronto comenzaran nuevamente esas embestidas salvajes y violentas.

* * *

><p>En el comedor, exactamente en la mesa de los sexy boys se encuentra Sasuke con mueca de malas pulgas, él quería almorzar con su amiga y estos bastardos no lo dejaron, por lo que come su desayuno furioso, esperando que no le sienta mal en el estomago.<p>

- ¡Ya estoy de regreso! –exclama Suigetsu sentándose en su lugar con libreta en manos. –¿are? ¿Y Gaara y Luka? –pregunta curioso a no verlos.

- Ese par de guarros se fueron desde hace rato saltándose varias clases y no han regresado. –dice con perversión Sasori.

Suigetsu asintió con entendimiento, es normal que esos dos de repente se desaparezca, e Itachi se los pasa porque entienden que son una pareja joven, hormonal y jariosa. Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro ante la normalidad que todos esos se toman ante el motivo de la desaparición de esos dos.

- Bueno el noventa y nueve punto novecientos noventa y nueve por ciento de las chicas dicen que Sasuke es sexy y están felices porque sea sexy boy, la mitad de ellas piden que le hagas un hijo. –comenta socarrón mientras le su encuesta y Sasuke se sonroja apenado. –el punto cero, cero, cero… cero uno por ciento me dijo "no molestes Suigetsu" y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. –dice adolorido sobándose su cabecita. –aclaro que fue Sakurita. –Sasuke sonríe con mofa al igual que los demás. –el noventa y nueve por ciento de los hombres piensan que eres marica. –Sasuke frunció el seño y los demás sonríen con mofa. – punto uno porciento piensan que eres sexy y que si eres marica con gusto son tus uke. –Sasuke hace mueca de asco y los demás lo miran burlones.

- Ese es uno de los sacrificios de ser sexy boy otouto. –Itachi le pasa un brazo por los hombros, de forma amigable. –Somos tan jodidamente sexys y atractivos que hay algunos que se vuelven jotos con solo vernos o algunos jotos que se montan fantasías con nosotros… Deidara tiene hasta uno que lo anda pretendiendo. –el mencionado se sonroja apenada e indignado y los demás lo miran con burla, incluido Sasuke.

- Bueno… el punto uno porciento se divide en tres partes, uno me dijo: "problemático déjame comer". Otro me dijo: "el teme tiene de sexy lo que yo tengo de pelirrojo dattebayo". Y el otro grito algo sobre el poder de la juventud que hay en Sasuke.

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, no se necesita ser un genio paras saber quienes fueron esos, mientras los demás sonríen burlones.

El celular de Sasuke vibro por lo que lo saco viendo que es un mensaje, lo abrió y al leerlo se sorprendió.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llego a la parte trasera de los vestidores masculinos después de terminar el receso como decía en el mensaje.<p>

Ahí Gaara ya lo estaba esperando con su uniforme bien puesto y manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Atrás de él, un poco alejada esta Luka sentada en una banca que esta ahí, ya con su uniforme puesto y bien acomodado.

No es por nada pero Sasuke se alivio un poco de que este Luka ahí, si Gaara le intenta sacarle los ojos espera que ella lo impida.

- ¿Vas a decir algo o no? –pregunta con molestia el pelirrojo.

Sasuke quito su mirada de Luka que rio entre dientes y la puso en Gaara al verlo le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, es que lo mira peor como si quisiera sacarle los dos ojos. No sabe si esta enojado porque miraba a Luka para no ver la furia de él o porque sabe lo que le dirá.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, no es un cobarde, aunque por dentro la mirada del pelirrojo le este dando tanto miedo que le dieron ganas de ir al baño… pero no es cobarde, así que se aclaro la garganta agradeciendo ser bueno manteniendo expresión serena.

- Amo a tu hermana. –le dice con seriedad y sinceridad a Gaara. –Y como ahora por mi desgracia y siendo obligado pertenezco a esta pendejada de club tengo que pedir tu permiso para poder ser novio de ella. –Sasuke vio como Gaara muestra más furia en los ojos. – ¿Me das tu permiso para pretenderla y poder ser algo mas que amigos? –le costo decirlo, mucho, él no pide las cosas, las toma, pero por Sakura lo hará, además sabe que es mejor tener el permiso del pelirrojo y no le ande jodiendo los ligues con Sakura queriéndolo matar.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al caer de sentón en el suelo ante tremendo golpe que le dio Gaara en la cara, partiéndole el labio, ladeándole las gafas nuevas. Sangre sale del labio roto del pelinegro, manchándole los dientes también.

Gaara se inclino y lo tomo de las solapas, alzándolo y aunque no lo demuestres esa mirada lo intimida, pero si el pelirrojo quiere seguir golpeándolo no se va a dejar y le va a responder los putazos, aunque jamás haya peleado en su vida, no se quedara de brazos cruzados dejando que le partan la madre.

- Lastímala de alguna u otra forma, sea consiente o inconsciente y no será un simple golpecito lo que recibirás. –le dice amenazante.

- A quien menos quiero lastimar es a Sakura. –le dice firme, sin verse intimidado y viéndolo a los ojos.

- Jum… tienes mi permiso. –sin mas el pelirrojo lo suelta con brusquedad, haciendo que caída nuevamente de sentón al suelo.

Gaara camino hacia Luka a quien tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar, llevándosela con él. Mientras camina Luka lo mira sobre su hombro sonriéndole con mofa y diversión al ver como Sasuke se queda viendo por donde se van, notándose sorprendido y con ojos muy abiertos, como sino se creyera que Gaara le haya dado su permiso, enserio que pensó que seria mucho mas difícil.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaj enserio ke los inche sexy boy stan bien lokos y sasuke no tarda en estar igual o peor, por otro lado luka y gaara son unos guarros, jajajajaajaja**

**meno sasukito ya tiene permiso, veremos ke pasa con sakurita**

**MUCHA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. Una tarde de película

**Una tarde de película**

Sakura esta de pie en su habitación con teléfono sobre la oreja, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha. Solo viste un bóxer femenino y una blusa de tirantes color blanca que le queda ceñida al cuerpo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama contenta cuando es él quien contesta. –Te llamaba para ver si te animas a ir conmigo al cine. Se estreno esa película que tanto quería ver. –dice con emoción.

- Lo siento, no puedo. –Sakura frunce el seño y lo oye suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Itachi-kun sigue dándote lecciones de cómo ser un sexy boy? –Sakura sonríe nerviosa al oírlo gruñir.

- ¡No solo eso! ¡Me esta obligando a ensayar caminados estúpidos, salidas de automóviles, forma de comer según él sensual, hasta como beber una simple gaseosa! –Sakura se alejo un poco el teléfono, para que su amigo este gritando es porque esta realmente exasperado. –Bueno te dejo, porque ese estúpido que me cargo por hermano es un negrero que apenas y me dejo un descanso de diez minutos que acaba de terminar. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Entiendo. –Sakura hizo lo posible por no oírse desanimada y lo consiguió, aunque agradece estar hablando por teléfono o ahora vería su expresión desanimada. –Nos vemos luego.

- Intentare escapármele e iré un rato a tu casa. –promete serio.

- No es necesario, le diré a la cerda que vaya conmigo al cine… ¡nos vemos Sasuke-kun! –sin dejarle responder corta la llamada y mira el teléfono con tristeza. –_desde hace una semana que se convirtió en sexy boy y cambio de look, y siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, apenas y lo veo en clases. Ya no salimos juntos o hacemos la tarea juntos, ya no hacemos nada juntos… esos malditos sexy boys en especial Itachi-kun lo están acaparando todo. –_Sakura frunce el seño viéndose molesta.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esta de pie en su habitación y mira el teléfono preocupado, noto el tono desanimado de su amiga.<p>

- ¡El descanso termino Sasukito, sigamos con enseñarte como sentarse de forma sensual! –exclama Itachi, entrando a la habitación como si fuera la de él.

- ¿Es enserio? –Sasuke lo mira exasperado, teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Es sábado por la tarde Itachi… ¿no tienes vida social?

- Tengo y mucha. –Itachi asintió, dándose la razón a si mismo y luego su expresión se torno soñadora. –Pero ahora es mas importante enseñarte como ser sensual para todo… ¡Estoy tan feliz! Siempre, siempre quise hacer esta clase de cosas con un hermano menor que fuera tan sexy como yo, pero tú eras feo, entonces de repente sales de ese feo caparazón y eres tan guapo como yo, ahora si puedo cumplir con mi sueño de hacer cosas sexys con mi hermano menor. ¡Ya puedo enseñarte como ser un hombre sexy en todo el sentido de la palabra! –dice soñador y Sasuke lo mira como el pendejo que es.

* * *

><p>Luka y Gaara están sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa del pelirrojo. Esta uno alado del otro teniendo un ponte lleno de palomitas que esta en las piernas de Luka. Ambos ven con atención la película de terror que se esta reproduciendo en la televisión.<p>

- ¡Chicos! –los llama la señora Haruno haciendo que ambos volteen viéndola arreglada. –¡Ren-kun y yo tendremos una romántica velada y tal vez no vengamos a dormir! –la mujer se toca sus sonrojadas mejillas y a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro, sintiendo nauseas.

- Cuida de tu hermana Gaara. –ordena firme Ren apareciendo en la estancia también arreglado y fulminando con la mirada a Luka. –No dejes que ese pendejo se intente pasar de listo con ella. –dice amenazante.

Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, si sus padres supieran que Sakura no corre peligro de que Luka se intente pasar de listo con ella, pero solo asintió levemente mientras Luka sonríe con diversión.

- No se preocupe Haruno-san que no dormiré aquí, trabajo los fines de semana. –Luka sonríe de forma socarrona y Ren afila más su mirada.

- ¡Te vez tan lindo cuando sonríes así Luka-kun! –chilla melosa la mujer y a su esposo le rodeo un aura asesina. –¡Diviértanse chicos! –la mujer toma del brazo a su esposo antes de que este intenta matar a Luka porque según él le quiere robar la esposa y es jalado hacia la puerta.

Gaara y Luka los miran alejarse teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Ya veo porque mamá me prohibió salir esta noche. –Gaara suspira con pesadez, acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

- Como ellos saldrían no querían que Sakura se quedara sola.—comenta divertida Luka, sintiendo como el pelirrojo le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la atrae hacia él para así ambos ver la película, sin sus padres en casa ahora pueden ver una película abrazados sin que haya peligro que alguien piense que son gay, Sakura ya sabe que Luka es chica así que no hay problema.

* * *

><p>Sakura baja a grandes zancadas las escaleras, la verdad si no va con Sasuke al cine no tiene ganas de ir, así que no le llamo a Ino y se resigno a quedarse este sábado en casa. Oyó el sonido del televisor en la sala así que camino hacia esta viendo sobresalir del sillón la nuca de su hermano y de Luka, estando muy juntitas.<p>

- ¿No están mis padres en casa? –pregunta curiosa, haciendo que ambos volteen a verla.

- No. –le responde Gaara y Sakura entendió porque están tan juntitos en la sala. –Al parecer no llegaran a dormir. –a la peli-rosa se le sombreo la frente de negro, no quiere pensar en lo que sus padres hacen cuando tienen sus saliditas y no llegan a dormir. –Si tienes planes para hoy cancélalos. Estoy a cargo y no te doy permiso.

- ¡No eres mi padre! –le grita molesta.

- Soy tu hermano mayor y estoy a cargo. –Gaara le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Déjala. Si tiene planes con sus amigos que salga. –le dice divertida Luka y Gaara la fulmina con la mirada porque quiera quitarle autoridad con su hermana.

- Igual no tengo planes. –dice Sakura con fastidio y Gaara sonríe triunfante. – ¿No tienen que estar con Itachi ayudándole a enseñar a Sasuke-kun a ser un sexy boy? –pregunta curiosa.

- No. Itachi entrena personalmente a su hermano porque será su sucesor y eso es un alivio, porque mientras entrena a Sasuke nosotros nos libramos de sus ensayos para poses nuevas y esas cosas. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué ven? –Sakura pone atención en la pantalla, llamándole la atención la escena de la película.

- "Evil dead". –le responde Luka.

- Me han dicho que esta buena. –Sakura camina hacia el sillón de una pieza que esta al costado donde están ellos, mirando con interés la pantalla.

- Es entretenida. –le responde Luka, posando su atención nuevamente en la pantalla al igual que Gaara.

Sakura asintió, notando que no tiene mucho que comenzó por lo que no se perderá de nada y si tiene dudas les podría preguntar a ellos. De forma disimulada su mirada se posa donde están ellos, notando como su hermano tiene abrazada del hombro a Luka, atrayéndola a él mientras ella se recarga con él.

Aun se le hace raro ver a su hermano en plan novio, mas con Luka con quien siempre los vio como dos simples amigos, además como la chica sigue aparentando ser chico al verlos parecen dos chicos—_uno tosco y el otro mas exquisito_—en plan gay. Aunque admite que se ven lindos.

Al verlos sintió algo de celos, ella también le gustaría pasar un sábado por la tarde con el chico que le gusta, que sea su novio y la tenga abrazada como su hermano tiene abrazada a Luka, mientras ambos ven una película. Se sonrojo levemente al imaginarse estar ella en el lugar de Luka y Sasuke en el lugar de Gaara.

Entonces ve como Luka toma un par de palomitas sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y las guía a los labios de Gaara, quien solo inclino levemente su cabeza y abrió su boca permitiendo que su novia meta las palomitas en su boca sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Sakura se imagino la misma escena siendo ella y Sasuke los protagonistas y se contuvo para no suspirar soñadora, seria tan lindo que ellos dos sean novios y pasen una tranquila tarde viendo películas, abrazados y dándose de comer en la boca.

Gaara se inclino hacia el oído de Luka, le susurro algo y Sakura noto como ella se sonroja levemente mientras sonríe divertida, ver como su hermano le da un beso en la mejilla después de hablarle en el oído la hizo sonrojar mas, si se le hace raro verlos en plan de novios se le hace mas raro ver a su hermano siendo lindo con alguien, teniendo esa clase de gestos le es extraño, no es que su hermano sea un desgraciado pero si es un sádico, celoso y se la pasa molestándola.

- _¿Sasuke-kun me daría esa clase de besos lindos si somos novios? –_no pudo evitar preguntárselo y de solo imaginárselo casi chilla emocionada.

Luka voltea su rostro hacia Gaara y este le da un beso en los labios de forma juguetona, luego otro, y otro, divirtiéndola.

Sakura se acaloro toda al ver como esos dos han comenzado a darse besos de pico uno tras otro de forma juguetona. No pudo evitar seguir imaginando a ella misma haciendo eso con Sasuke, por lo que mejor regresa su mirada a la pantalla, antes de ver algo que la haga tener un derrame nasal por imaginarse que lo hace con Sasuke y esos dos descubran que los estaba mirando de forma disimulada, y no estaba viendo la pantalla como ellos seguramente piensan.

* * *

><p>- ¡Bien Sasukito es todo por hoy! –Itachi le sonríe amigable a su hermano menor que sintió esas palabras como las más hermosas del día. –Tu aniki no te puede dedicar todo su tiempo, hay una vida social haya afuera esperándolo. –le dice con pena, como si eso fuera a poner triste al pelinegro.<p>

- Que triste. –dice con sarcasmo y sintiéndose dichosos.

- Lo se, pero no estrés triste que aun tenemos mucho por practicas, por consecuencia mucho tiempo para pasar juntos. –le dice lleno de dicha.

- Eso es aun más triste. –dice todo deprimido y siendo rodeado por un aura desolada que Itachi ignoro solo porque le conviene o no le interesa.

- ¡Bueno iré a ponerme mas guapo de lo que soy para ir a mi cita! –dice arrogante y Sasuke roda los ojos.

* * *

><p>Sakura tiene sus ojos bien puestos en la pantalla, se ve lo picada que la tiene la película como también lo asustada que esta. Se estremece cada dos por tres, como desearía en ese momento tener un chico guapo llamado Sasuke a su lado abrazándola.<p>

En el otro sillón también se ve a los otros dos picados, esa clase de películas son sus favoritas, en especial de Gaara, sadismo, sangre y violencia es lo que más le gusta en las películas. Sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla, la mano del brazo que le pasa por los hombros a Luka esta metido en la playera de ella, exactamente posicionada sobre el seno de ella que tiene encerrado en un puño, consiguió meter su mano entre las vendas y el sostén.

Luka se ve de lo mas tranquila comiendo palomitas y dándole de comer a él mientras ve la pantalla, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que el pelirrojo tenga una mano en su seno mientras ve una película, y de hecho lo esta. Gaara tomo esa costumbre desde hace tiempo cada que están viendo la televisión, también tiene esa maña cuando duermen juntos.

A la peli-rosa se le antojo comer algo así que voltea para pedirles palomitas, pero se sonroja toda al ver donde su hermano tiene metida la mano.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Pervertido! –le grita avergonzada e indignada por que no respete que esta ahí.

Gaara se sobresalto al igual que Luka, al ver donde mira su hermana y donde apunta saca rápidamente su mano y ladea su rostro a lado contrario mientras Luka ríe entre dientes.

- ¡Ponle pause, iré por palomitas y refresco, y mas te vale que cuando regrese no sigan haciendo cosas pervertidas! –dice de forma acusadora mientras se pone de pie.

- hmn –Gaara siente sus mejillas arder, no es su culpa que le guste tener en sus manos los senos de Luka cuando ve televisión, y ni sabe como cojones se acostumbro tanto a ello que ahora lo hace inconscientemente.

Luka divertida tomo el control remoto y le puso pause a la película mientras Sakura avergonzada y hecha furia camina hacia la cocina para ir por palomitas y refresco, ni loca tomara palomitas que ya tocaron ese par de pervertidos que quien sabe que más se tocaban mientras ella estaba entretenida con la película.

* * *

><p>- Enserio que no tienen decencia ya es suficiente con los gemidos que oigo de la habitación de Gaara cuando mis padres no están, y todavía estos dos no llenan con pervertir mis oídos sino ahora mis castos ojos. –murmura indignada mientras coloca las palomitas dentro del microondas.<p>

El timbre comenzó a sonar, pero ella lo ignoro, que abra su hermano mayor. Pero siguió sonando haciendo que una vena se hinche en su frente, por lo que furiosa sale de la cocina, pero cuando pasa por el pasillo frente a la sala se le hincha mas la vena al ver como su hermano y Luka se comen a besos.

- ¡Estúpidos están tocando la puerta! –les grita furiosa mas Gaara sin despegar su boca de la de Luka agita su mano hacia ella, como corriéndola como si ella fuera un perro. – ¡onii-san estúpido, mas te vale que cuando regrese no se estén devorando que quiero ver la película! –les grita indignada, sonrojada y furiosa.

Gaara volvió a agitar su mano y Sakura gruño molesta caminando hacia la puerta, ya que no dejan de tocar el timbre.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama furiosa y brusca al abrir la puerta.

Sasuke algo intimidado se hizo hacia atrás y Sakura al ver quien es se sonrojo toda avergonzada, pero se puso mas colorada al ver lo sexy que su amigo se ve con esos jeans y esa playera roja que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, de mangas cortas que se ciñen en el brazo dejando ver los músculos trabajados de su amigo, pero sin verse exagerados, con verlos agradece las sabrosas consecuencias de que su amigo practique karate por años. Ese cabello que lo trae más alborotado y esos lentes que lo hacen ver más sensual e intelectual, Sakura se mordió su labio inferior de forma inconsciente.

Sasuke se contuvo para no gruñir al verla morderse el labio inferior, cada que ve que lo hace le dan ganas de echársele encima, así que ladeo su rostro a un lado.

- Es un alivio… pensé que estarías con Ino en el cine. –Sasuke es el primero en romper el silencio.

- Si bueno… —Sakura desvía su mirada avergonzada. –Luka y onii-san se pusieron a ver una película en la sala y me pique con ella

- Oh. –exclama desilusionado. –al fin Itachi me libro y lo hizo temprano, esperaba alcanzarte para ir al cine. –Sakura quiso darse un balazo por haber dicho que se pico con la película, pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, y ahora no sabe como arreglarlo. –Podríamos ir mañana si aun quieres. –Sasuke se rasca la nuca y no la mira a los ojos, mira a todos lados donde no este ella.

- ¡¿Enserio?! –Sakura se quiso golpear la cabeza por oírse tan animada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Si. –Sasuke sonríe levemente al verla tan animada por ir con él al cine, eso hizo su corazón palpitar como loco ante lo feliz que se puso, se le hace estúpido ponerse feliz por esas pequeñeces pero no puede evitarlo.

Sakura sintió que desfallecería al verle esa sonrisa, siempre le ha gustado toda la clase de sonrisas de él, desde las arrogantes y torcidas hasta las pequeñas y sinceras, pero con esos lentes mas modernos se ve mucho mas cautivante.

- Bueno me voy… te dejo que sigas viendo la película.

- ¡¿Quieres pasar y verla con nosotros?! –le pregunta rápidamente, no quiere que se vaya, quiere pasar mas tiempo con él, lo extraña tanto y esa semana la ha tenido muy abandonada.

- ¿Por qué no? –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro y ella sintió que desfallecería con verla, se ve tan sexy con ella.

- Entra. –Sakura muy nerviosa y sonrojada se hizo a un lado para que pase, y después cerrar la puerta. –¡Espera aquí! –Sakura corre hacia la cocina y en un par de minutos regresa con un ponte lleno de palomitas y un par de refrescos. –Vamos.

Sasuke asintió y ambos se encaminan hacia la sala pero a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como Gaara y Luka se meten la lengua hasta las anginas.

- ¡Les dije que dejen eso! –grita furiosa y avergonzada Sakura aventándole uno de los refrescos, dándole en la cabeza a su hermano que le salió un chichón en la nuca.

El pelirrojo se separa furioso de Luka que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Sasuke.

- ¡Maldita sea Sakura, eres una bruta! –le grita molesto, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana mientras se soba la nuca.

- ¡Y tu un pervertido! –le grita indignada.

Gaara esta por contestarle pero su mirada se fijo en Sasuke haciendo que su expresión muestre mas furia.

- Sasuke-kun vera la película con nosotros, así que mas les vale que dejen sus perversiones y no me avergüencen. –les dice firme adentrándose a la sala con Sasuke pisándole los talones haciendo que Gaara bufe.

* * *

><p>Acostados sobre la cama de Amelia esta ella e Itachi, ambos desnudos, el pelinegro esta acostado boca arriba y encima de él esta la pelinegra, devorándole la verga al pelinegro mientras este tiene su cara metida en el sexo de ella, lamiéndole el clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos están penetrándole el coño.<p>

Itachi separa un poco sus labios, relamiéndoselo, saboreando el sabor de ella en sus labios. Una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro y saca sus dedos haciendo que ella gruña en forma de protesta.

Amelia ensancha los ojos y saca el pene de su boca cuando siente un dedo entrar en su ano provocándole cierta molestia.

- ¡Sácalo! –ordena furiosa, pero gime al sentir como Itachi comienza a penetrarle el coño con la lengua, esa lengua que se mueve saboreándola y como ese dedo se mueve en forma circular en su ano.

Inconscientemente comienza a mover su cadera y usa su lengua para lamer lo largo de la verga del pelinegro, saboreándola.

Itachi gruñe al sentir como ella restriega sus senos al moverse, como se devora su verga como si fuera una rica paleta.

Impaciente le mete otro dedo, sacándole un jadeo mas, entre dolor y molestia, pero no dejo de lamerle el coño para que ella no se queje y empiece a disfrutar. Movió sus dedos en forma de tijeras sin sacarlos dentro de ella, dilatándole más el ano.

- Perfecto. – Itachi saca sus dedos haciéndola jadear y se la quita de encima de él. –Ponte en cuatro. –le ordena con sensualidad.

Amelia gruñe enojada y excitada porque él le ordene cosas, con él descubrió que le excita cuando la someten en el sexo.

Molesta y excitada se coloco en cuatro y gimió cuando sintió la punta del pene de él en su coño, rodándoselo, ella movió sus caderas, como pidiendo que la penetre y así lo hizo él, sacándole un profundo gemido, pero frunció el seño cuando él en vez de comenzar a cabalgarla saco su pene, entonces ensancho los ojos cuando sintió la punta en su ano.

- ¿Qué cojones harás? –Amelia lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro, viendo como él le sonríe de esa forma que la excito y le provoco escalofríos.

Amelia dejo caer su cara en el colchón y gimió de dolor al sentir como él empujo, metiendo la punta en su ano.

- ¡Sácalo imbécil, duele! –le grita furiosa, con lagrimas de dolor saliendo de sus ojos.

- Relájate. –ordena ronco y teniendo sus ojos entrecerrados. –Tengo curiosidad de saber lo que se siente.

- ¡No soy tu puto conejillo de indias, así que sácalo! –Amelia intenta alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió, tomándola de las caderas con firmeza.

Amelia gruño furiosa, pero gime al sentir como él llevo una de sus manos a su sexo y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris, lo sintió inclinarse hasta que su barbilla quede sobre el hombro de ella.

- Relájate preciosa. –le susurra en el oído con sensualidad. –Déjame tomarte por ese precioso culo que tienes. –Itachi le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir y sonrojarse mas, esa zona es muy erógena para ella y él lo sabe.

Sin darse cuenta se relajo, disfrutando el como él juguetea con el lóbulo de su oreja y con su clítoris, entonces grito de dolor cuando sintió el pene de él entrar completamente en su ano, sintió que la partiría en dos.

- Sácalo, duele. –gime furiosa con lagrimas de dolor saliendo de sus ojos.

- Tan estrecho y caliente. –dice ronco sobre el oído de ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris para lograr relajarla y no se mueve, esperando que se acostumbre.

- Sácalo. –ordena con voz ronca y haciendo mueca de dolor.

Él siguió sin moverse, no haciéndole caso en sacar su pene del ano de ella pero siguió acariciándole el clítoris y respirando de forma pesada en su sensible oído, haciendo que el dolor poco a poco vaya pasando, y empiece a desear que se mueve.

- Mmm… solo siente como tu culo absorbe mi verga, como si quisieras devorármela. –le gruñe ronco en el oído de ella. –tu culo se esta acostumbrando y adaptando a mi verga tan perfectamente como lo hace tu coño. –Itachi le muerde el oído nuevamente sacándole un gemido.

Amelia respira con mas pesadez, cuando él le habla de esa forma tan vulgar al oído la excita aun mas, siente como sus jugos de excitación resbalan por sus piernas.

Él comenzó a moverse, penetrándole el culo suave y lento, como esperando. Amelia aprieta con fuerza las sabanas en sus puños, aun le duele, no tanto como cuando entro pero sigue doliendo, además es incomodo, pero también es placentero, es una combinación extraña

La pelinegra gime con más fuerza, no puede dejar de hacerlo e Itachi dejo de acariciarle el clítoris, llevando ambas manos a la cadera de él para impulsarse más en las penetraciones.

Las penetraciones ahora son más salvajes y rápidas, y ella las disfruta tanto como sentir la acelerada respiración de él en su oído.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta en la cocina intentando alcanzar unos vasos de la alacena. La película término hace rato y decidieron pedir algo para cenar antes de que Luka se fuera a su trabajo.<p>

La peli-rosa se tenso al sentir un pecho duro en su espalda, percibir un aroma masculino muy conocido para ella y demasiado provocativo.

Sakura se las ingenio para voltear viendo como Sasuke esta muy pegado a ella y con su rostro alzado mientras toma los vasos, al alcanzarlo el pelinegro baja la mirada topándose con el rostro de ella muy cerca del suyo.

- Sasuke-kun. –lo llama cautivada por la cercanía, el aroma y la mirada.

Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron levemente y sienten como sus respiraciones se mesclan por la cercanía.

Sasuke inclino mas su rostro, acercándolo mas al de ella y Sakura se relamió los labios, sin darse cuenta provocándolo para que la bese, en la mirada de los dos se ve que ambos lo desean, ya que ninguno despega sus ojos de los labios del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa con esos vasos? –pregunta tétrico Gaara desde la entrada.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se alejaron como si el otro quemara, le dan la espalda a Gaara y sus caras están muy rojas.

- Hum. –Gaara camina hacia ellos y le arrebata los vasos a Sasuke. –Muévanse, la comida se enfría. –les ordena oyéndose mas tétrico.

- ¡S…si! –exclama rápidamente Sakura corriendo para salir de la cocina, se siente tan avergonzada y a la vez desilusionada por la interrupción de su hermano. –¿_en verdad me hubiera besado si Gaara no interrumpía?... ¡estúpido onii-san! –_Sakura frunce el seño molesta.

Sasuke mira de reojo a Gaara y este apunta sus ojos con dos de sus dedos para después apuntarle a él, mirándolo amenazante, en una seña de "te estoy observando".

- Hn. –Sasuke lo mira altanero, ya sin el sonrojo y sale de la cocina.

- Pendejo. –Gaara frunce el seño y lo sigue.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajaj maldito gaara caga momento, como él puede besar a su novia cuando kire va y le caga los momentos a los demas jajajajajajaja**

**admito ke me gusto escribir ste cap, la vdd es el primero donde pongo mas sobre como se yevan gaara y sakura normalmente en casa, y me gusto como kedo jajajajajjajaja**

**la escena ita y amelia stuvo uff, de lo mas pervertida jajajajajaja... no puedo creer ke una escena asi saliera de mi inoccente y casta cabecita jajajajajajaj**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	30. Aplicando la regla número catorce

**Aplicando la regla número catorce**

Se ve a los sexy boys en la cafetería del cine llamando la atención como siempre, pero ahora no es a causa de su belleza sino por cómo andan vestidos: con capuchas negras, lentes oscuros, gorrito a todo estilo Sherlock Holmes—_incluso Itachi trae una pipa que avienta burbujas—_. Toda la gente en el cine se le queda viendo como los sospechosos que son, incluso algunos se mantienen alejados, no vayan a ser asaltantes.

Pain y Luka tienen varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, mientras los demás miran atentos y hasta con binoculares la entrada del cine.

- Repítame porque estoy aquí con ustedes y no con mi novia, siendo que es domingo –exige entre dientes Pain.

- Porque espiaremos a Sasukito y Sakurita en su cita. –le responde Itachi, quitándose la pipa de la boca con una mano y con la otra sigue sosteniendo los binoculares con los que observa la entrada.

- Repítame porque estoy aquí con ustedes y no con mi novia, siendo que es domingo –repite con más exigencia Pain, teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

Itachi deja de ver a través de los binoculares y voltea a ver a Pain como si este fuera un retrasado mental, misma mirada que le está dirigiendo Gaara, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu que también dejaron de ver a través de sus binoculares para dedicarle esa mirada a Pain.

Pain se le hincho más la vena en la frente, y Luka lo mira con lastima.

- Sasori, por favor repítele a este muchacho las reglas cuatro… tal parece que los domingos su cerebro no funciona. –ordena de forma despectiva y Pain siente que su frente explotaría en cualquier momento.

- ¡Yes sir! –exclama firme y haciendo un saludo militar. –Regla número cuatro de los sexy boys: Si un sexy boys tiene una cita amorosa, es nuestro deber checar que la chica o chico le convenga. –explica como si estuviera diciendo un versículo de la biblia.

- ¡Por eso mismo te ando preguntando el motivo por el que estoy aquí, pendejo! –grita exasperado Pain y sus dientes tornaron forma de serrucho. – ¡Todos conocemos a Sakura y sabemos que si le conviene a Sasuke!

Todos se taparon los oídos ante tremendo grito y si su vestimenta no llamaba lo suficiente la atención, gracias a Pain ya la llamaron más.

- Deidara explícale a este muchacho la regla número catorce, como dije al parecer el domingo el cerebro no le funciona. –Itachi ordena de forma despectiva y agitando una de sus manos.

- ¡Yes sir! –el rubio hace un saludo militar. –Regla número catorce de los sexy boys: Si un sexy boys sale con la hermana de otro sexy boy hay que vigilar que no se pase de listo con la hermana.—recita como todo verso sagrado del nuevo testamento.

- ¿Ya te queda claro que hacemos aquí? –pregunta con fastidio Gaara.

- Si. –Pain desvía su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, había olvidado esa regla.

Luka mira a Pain con más lastima y los demás como el pendejo que es.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que Sakura y Sasuke tendrán una cita? –Luka mira curiosa a Itachi, conociendo a Sasuke no cree que le haya dicho eso a su hermano, él conoce mejor que nadie a Itachi y sabe lo metiche que es.

- Me lo dijo Gaarita. –Itachi sonríe complacido.

Luka dirige su mirada a su novio que desvió la suya nervioso.

_Gaara va de lo más tranquilo subiendo las escaleras de su casa, sin despegar la vista del manga que está leyendo. Conociéndose de memoria el camino, se dirige hacia su habitación sin despegar la mirada de su interesante lectura._

- _¡Vamos cerda, ayúdame a elegir que ponerme! _

_Gaara sigue su camino, ignorando la chillona exigencia que oyó de su hermana cuando paso por su habitación. Cosas de chicas que no le interesan, menos cuando vienen de su hermana._

- _¡Estás muy emocionada!_

_Oye que comenta la rubia amiga de su hermana, esa que es hermana de Deidara y es igual de hueca que él._

- _¡Y lo estoy! ¡Saldré con Sasuke-kun, tenía mucho sin que los dos saliéramos juntos!_

_Gaara que esta por abrir la puerta de su habitación, roda los ojos, enserio que las mujeres, en especial las hermanas son tan tara… el pelirrojo cierra nuevamente su puerta y regresa los pasos que camino, quedando frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y pega oreja._

- _Ni que fuera la primera vez que van al cine juntos. _

_Oye que dice la chica rubia que no recuerda como se llama, solo recuerda que se asocia con los cerdos._

- _Pero antes no sabía que me gustaba de forma romántica._

_Gaara frunce el ceño._

- _Y ahora que lo sabes intentaras atacarlo…. ¡grr!_

_Gaara pone expresión sombría._

- _¡Cerda, no todas somos como tú!_

_Gaara asintió dándole la razón, y agradeció que su hermana sea inocente aun._

- _Vamos frentona, admite que le traes unas ganas a Sasuke-kun y se las traes más ahora que esta echo todo un bombón. _

- _—¿A dónde iremos con esta juventud? –piensa Gaara negando con decepción, se apuntara mentalmente evitar que su hermana pase mucho tiempo con la hermana de Deidara._

- _¡Cerda!_

- _¡Admítelo, te da la comezón haya abajo cada que lo vez!_

- _—Rubia depravada, hermana de Deidara tenía que ser. –Gaara niega con más decepción._

- _¡Cerda, no lo digas así!_

- _¡Admítelo frentona!_

_Gaara pega más su oreja, se pega tanto como si se quisiera fundir con la madera._

- _¿Qué? No oí bien… habla más fuerte frentona, no te oigo._

_El pelirrojo asintió, dándole la razón, él tampoco oyó y quiere oír con sus propios oídos que su hermana no es una guarra como esa rubia hermana de Deidara._

- _¡Solo un poquito! –Grita a todo pulmón Sakura y seguido se oye la risa burlona de la rubia, seguido de un chillido de indignación de su hermana._

_Gaara se enderezo, teniendo la mirada perdida y camina como zombi a su habitación. Descubrir que su hermana es tan guarra como la hermana de Deidara lo traumo, adiós imagen de la hermanita infantil, chillona y golpeadora que tenía, bueno sigue siendo así pero se le agrego lo pervertida, cosa que lo tiene en ese estado._

_Gaara se adentró a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en esta. Al siguiente segundo saco el celular dl bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, aplano algunas teclas y coloco el teléfono sobre su oído derecho._

- _Aquí yo, ¿haya quién?—se oye que contesta de forma melosa Itachi._

- _Pongamos en marcha la regla número catorce… tu hermano y mi hermana tendrán una cita. –le dice sombrío._

- _¡Yes sir!... ¡a llamar a los sexy boys! –exclama con emoción, después de que se le haya pasado un poco la sorpresa._

- _—Sakura, te protegeré incluso de ti misma—el pelirrojo mira el horizonte con heroísmo._

- Le diste tu permiso para que intente conquistar a Sakura. –susurra con reproche Luka a su novio, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

- Lo hice… pero ella es mi hermana y tengo que protegerla de sí misma. –le susurra serio y Luka lo mira sin entender. – ¿_a quién le dan pan que llore?... ese Uchiha seguro se aprovechara de lo guarra que es mi hermana y se dejara violar con gusto… como si no supiera que desde mocosos le trae unas ganas. –_Gaara bufa y Luka alza más sus cejas.

- Disculpen, tienen que acompañarnos.

Todos alzan la mirada viendo a un guardia de seguridad, de sexo femenino. De complexión tosca, algo llenita y estatura alta. Facciones toscas y poco femeninas.

- ¿Por qué, buena mujer? –pregunta con inocencia Itachi.

- Porque parecen sospechosos y están incomodando a los demás clientes. –les dice firme y sacando una maquinita, de esas que te electrocutan, por si esos raros se oponen a acompañarla.

- Me disculpo por el incómodo que hemos causado, pero solo mis amigos y yo intentábamos hacer cosplay. –dice con falso arrepentimiento el líder de los sexy boys. –Pero si eso incomoda a los demás clientes, nos quitaremos el disfraz.—Itachi truena los dedos.

Al instante todos los sexy boys se ponen de pie haciendo que la guardia se ponga a la defensiva, lista para electrocutarlos, pero se sorprende al ver que de forma coordinada que parece ensayada—_que en sí lo está, Itachi los obliga a ensayar como todos sabemos—, _se quitan las gabardinas, dejándolas caer al suelo, para después quitarse el gorro y los lentes.

Ahí tienes a los sexy boys en pose sexy con brillitos principescos rodeándolos. Luciendo su sexy vestimenta.

Itachi dejando ver que viste unos jeans, unos botines negros de casquillo y una playera que le queda ceñida de color roja, no tiene mangas dejando ver sus bien marcados brazos.

Gaara viste unos jeans negro, unos botines de casquillo color cafez, y una playera de cuero, en color negra que no tiene mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos.

Luka viste unos jeans, unos botines de casquillo negros, y una playera azul que le queda holgada, y tiene unos grabados al frente, tapándole la frente trae una bandana azul que le hace el cabello hacia atrás, dándole un aire rebelde.

Sasori viste un pantalón de cuero color negro que tiene como adornos varias cadenas, botines de casquillo color negros, y una playera ceñida sin mangas y cuello alto de color blanco, luciendo también sus marcados brazos.

Pain también trae un pantalón de cuero color negro, solo que el de él tiene adornos de correas por todos lados, usa también botines de casquillo color negros, la playera que usa es de color negra con adornos de demonios al frente, es de mangas cortas pero ciñéndosele, luciendo así sus marcados brazos.

Deidara viste unos jeans celestes, que como adorno tienen varios agujeros, playera ceñida de color celeste, pegándosele como una segunda piel y unos tenis negros.

Suigetsu lleva unos jeans desgastados, unos tenis blancos y una playera ceñida de color morado oscuro, no tiene mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos.

La guardia y todas las femeninas pusieron expresión bobalicona, les comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz y baba de la boca. Los varones del lugar miran con reproche a sus novias, para después fulminar con la mirada a los sexy boys por andarle alborotando la hormona a sus amadas.

- Así que… —Itachi toma de la barbilla a la guardia que casi tiene un orgasmo ahí. – ¿Ya no hay problema? –pregunta coqueto.

- Ninguno… disculpen la molestia. –dice bobalicona e Itachi sonríe de forma torcida.

Fue todo lo que la guardia soporto, al siguiente segundo cayo desmayada mientras las demás femeninas del lugar suspiran soñadoras y a los hombres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Itachi y sus tres mosqueteros sonríen de forma encantadora, mientras los demás lo hacen de forma burlona.

- ¡Ahí vienen! –anuncia Gaara que en ningún momento dejo de ver de reojo hacia la entrada.

Al instante todos voltean viendo que efectivamente ahí vienen Sasuke y Sakura, por lo que rápidamente se escondieron bajo la mesa para que no los vean.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Sakura están frente a la cartelera, viendo las películas que hay en el cine.<p>

Sakura todo el camino se la ha pasado seria, porque se siente incómoda, no deja de pensar en todas las guarradas que le dijo Ino hace unas horas y ahora cada que ve de reojo a Sasuke le da la comezón ahí abajo como su cerda amiga dijo, no puede evitarlo, después de todo es una adolecente con las hormonas a mil.

Por otro lado Sasuke esta extrañado porque su habladora amiga ha estado callada todo el tiempo y ha notado como le evita la mirada, eso en cierta parte le molesta.

Sasuke lleva puesto unos jeans celestes, con algunos agujeros como adornos, unos tenis negros y una playera azul marino que le queda ceñida, marcando su cuerpo como una segunda piel y tiene como adorno unos kanjis.

Sakura lleva puesta una falda negra de corte recto, le queda unos quince centímetros arriba de las rodillas y se le ciñe, marcando más su trasero, tiene como adorno algunas correas. La blusa que usa es estraple, de color blanca y se abrocha de en medio por broches "hembra y macho". Las botas que usa le quedan un par de centímetros debajo de las rodillas y son negras, con tacón de aguja. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

Por cómo va vestida, Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no matar a cuanto pervertido la miraba, y los espantaba, fulminándolos con la mirada.

- ¿Cuál vemos? –pregunta mirando de reojo a su amiga, deseando que no escoja una película cursi como la otra vez, pero si la elige ni modo, la complacerá.

- Bueno…—Sakura lo miro de reojo y al instante desvía su mirada a la cartelera, sonrojándose más.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta ya harto de que le evite la mirada.

- ¡Nada! –exclama rápidamente.

- Si no pasa nada ¿por qué me estas evitando la mirada? –pregunta molesto y ofendido.

Sakura se sonrojo más porque él lo haya notado, y nerviosa comienza a jugar con la orilla de su blusa.

- No lo sé. –responde, siendo eso lo único que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Sasuke frunce más su ceño.

- ¡Veamos esa! –grita apuntando la cartelera, hallando eso como único escape.

Sasuke voltea a ver lo que apunto y alza una de sus cejas.

- "El conjuro" .—lee con interés.

- Sí, me han dicho que está muy buena. –Sakura le sonríe de esa forma que a Sasuke lo mete a bobolandia y le hizo olvidar porque discutían antes.

- Es de terror… espero no te asustes mucho… miedocita. –el pelinegro le sonríe de forma burlona y Sakura lo mira indignada.

- ¡No me asustare! –exclama exaltada y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

- Vamos a comprar los boletos. –ni loco la dejara ahí, sola esperándolo sabiendo que hay mucho pervertido ahí, mejor que lo acompañe.

Sakura asintió volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa que deja en bobolandia al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>- <em>Sakura es peor de lo que pensé… seguro eligió esa película para tomar el terror de la película como oportunidad para lanzársele a Sasuke. –<em>Gaara frunce el ceño. –_Sakura, tengo que protegerte de ti misma._

Gaara junto con sus demás compadres sexy boys están escondidos atrás de un muro donde observan y oyen perfectamente lo que está pasando con la parejita.

Itachi truena los dedos y al instante Suigetsu y Deidara aparecieron atrás de él.

- Ya oyeron que película veras, compre las entradas.

- ¡Yes sir! –exclaman antes haciendo un saludo militar y al siguiente segundo salen corriendo para hacer lo que el líder les mando a hacer.

* * *

><p>- Odio las malditas filas. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.<p>

- Es que es domingo… los domingos se llena el cine. –Sakura sonríe de forma forzada y Sasuke bufa, odia que a todo el mundo se le ocurra ir al cine cuando él va.

Sakura amplía su sonrisa, pero su mirada se topa con la de varias femeninas que miran a Sasuke como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne, haciendo que las fulmine con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Deidara y Suigetsu están recargados en un muro, asomándose hacia la fila donde está la parejita, esperando que ambos terminen de comprar sus boletos.<p>

- ¿Aún no? –Suigetsu muestra fastidio y Deidara se vuelve a asomar.

- Ya les toco a ellos… espera, espera, espera… ya. –Deidara choca su mano con la de él y ambos sonríen de forma socarrona.

Sakura y Sasuke salen de la fila y se dirigen a la dulcería mientras el par de espías salen de su escondite. De lo más monos camina hacia la taquilla, ignorando la fila.

- Disculpa nena. –Suigetsu le guiña un ojo a la chica que estaba comprando boletos junto sus amigas.

La chica al ver a esos dos apuestos chicos, sonriéndoles coqueto, sonríe bobalicona y se hace a un lado.

- Oiga no puede meterse en…

La chica que vende los boletos al ver que los que se metieron son dos hermosos chicos, sonríe bobalicona.

- Siete boletos para la película "El embrujo". –pide coqueto Deidara.

- Es "El conjuro". –aclara Suigetsu.

- Anda, esa.

La chica teniendo derrame cerebral le da los boletos, ignorando como todos en la fila se quejan porque esos dos se metieron, bueno solo se quejan los hombres pero las mujeres en la fila los hicieron callar, dándoles zapes, por atreverse a reclamarle algo a esos dos papasotes.

De lo más tranquilos, Suigetsu y Deidara ya con boletos en mano, se van caminando hacia donde dejaron sus amigos mientras silban una canción. Si, ser sexy, en especial ser un sexy boy tiene muchas ventajas, prácticamente tienen el mundo en sus manos, ya que el mundo es controlado por las mujeres y las mujeres los aman a ellos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Listo jefazo! –Deidara le enseña los boletos a Itachi cuando llegaron con ellos.<p>

- Ya era hora, tardaron. –les dice con fastidio Gaara.

- No es nuestra culpa, había una larga fila. –se justifica Suigetsu indignado y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Acaso se formaron como si fueran simples mortales? –pregunta sorprendido Itachi.

- No, un sexy boy nunca se forma, eso lo sabemos bien. –aclara el rubio e Itachi asintió con orgullo. –Es solo que Sasuke y Sakurita si se formaron, así que tuvimos que esperar a que salgan de la fila para nosotros ir por nuestros boletos sin que nos vean.

- Ese Sasuke, aún no se da cuenta que está por encima de los demás mortales y sigue haciendo las cosas como si fuera un feo. –Itachi niega con decepción.

- Ya déjense de chácharas y entremos a la sala de cine aprovechando que Sakura y Sasuke están en la dulcería. –dice exasperado Gaara.

- ¿Dónde están Luka y Sasori? –pregunta curioso Pain al notar su ausencia.

- Ahí. –Itachi apunta a dónde están esos dos haciendo que todos volteen viéndolos frente a la dulcería.

Gaara pone expresión de horror, esos dos están en el inicio de la fila donde Sasuke y Sakura están formados al final—_como dignos sexy boys, Sasori y Luka nada más llegaron al inicio de la fila a hacer su pedido, no se formaron como simples mortales—_

- ¡Ay que buena idea, yo también quiero unas palomitas y unos nachos! –Suigetsu sonríe complacido y cuando esta por ir con esos dos, es detenido de la playera por Gaara.

- Zopenco, harás que nos descubran. –dice entre dientes.

- No te preocupes, vengo preparado. –Itachi saca de quien sabe dónde cinco gafas con bigotes incluidos haciendo que Pain y Gaara caigan estilo anime y los otros dos lo miren como si fuera el más inteligente del mundo. –Mira, Luka y Sasori ya se pusieron las que les preste.

Gaara y Pain que se estaban levantando vuelven a caer estilo anime al ver que Luka y Sasori se voltean con bandejas llenas de comida en manos, y usando esas gafas ridículas con bigotes.

- Además no tenemos que ir a comprar nada, ya me había adelantado y les dije a esos dos que compren comida para todos. –Itachi alza el pulgar.

Deidara y Suigetsu lo miran con más admiración mientras que los otros dos les resbala una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al ponerse de pie. Pero al ver que Sakura y Sasuke siguen con lo suyo que ni cuenta que esos dos casi pasan alado de ellos, cosa que hizo suspirar aliviado al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Están los sexy boys sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Luka atragantándose con la comida, Sasori y Suigetsu aventándole palomitas a los de adelante. Pain con expresión de fastidio, Itachi comadreando con Deidara. Y Gaara mirando hacia la entrada de la sala en espera de que entre la parejita.<p>

- Estaba pensando… —Gaara mira de reojo a su novia que fue la que hablo. –Si estamos espiando a Sasuke y Sakura, ¿qué pasara si ellos se sientan muy alejados de nosotros?

- ¡Ups! No pensé en eso. –Itachi se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenado. –Sé que aunque es algo sorprendente no siempre estoy en todo. –se justifica ante la mirada incrédula de Pain, Luka y Gaara, los demás asintieron con compresión.

- _Ese loco siempre está en todo_. –Luka y Pain entrecierran más los ojos.

- _No me engañas Uchiha, tú siempre estás en todo…quieres que tu hermano se salga con la suya y le haga cochinadas a mi hermana. –_Gaara entrecerró más los ojos.—Yo si pensé en eso. –Gaara sonríe con arrogancia, poniendo expresión de sabiondo. –Mi hermana siempre elige la segunda fila de atrás para adelante. Por eso hice que nos pusiéramos en la última fila. –la sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplia.

Luka y los tres mosqueteros de Itachi miran con admiración al pelirrojo. Itachi lo mira con orgullo.

- _Genial. Itachi ya contagio a Gaara. –_Pain rodo los ojos. –_y el trio de pendejos a Luka. –_Pain mira que Luka trae la misma expresión estúpida que ponen los tres mosqueteros cuando Itachi hace algo genialoso.

- ¡Ahí vienen! –anuncia Sasori quien se agacho rápidamente para esconderse y los demás lo imitaron sin siquiera asomarse para verlos, por miedo a ser descubiertos.

Los siete alzan la mirada viendo cómo se sientan frente a ellos. Gaara sonrío con arrogancia, no por nada conoce bien a su hermana menor, sabe que lugares le gustan.

Todos ensanchan los ojos al ver como nada más se sentó la parejita de adelante, y la chica se le echo encima al chico y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

- _Sabía que eras guarra Sakura, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan urgida. –_Gaara ensancha los ojos, estando en una especie de shock.

- Que aventada nos salió Sakurita. –comenta incrédulo Sasori, jamás se la imagino así.

- Yo la creía más inocente. –Suigetsu se muestra también incrédulo.

- Yo la creía menos ganosa. –Deidara tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

- Así son las chicas de hoy en día, unas lanzadas. –Pain niega con decepción.

- No la culpen chicos, Sakurita solo es víctima del sex-appeal de mi hermanito. No pudo resistirse al encanto Uchiha. –Itachi pone expresión de sabiondo y sus tres mosqueteros asintieron con entendimiento.

- ¡Sakura no seas guarra! –Grita furioso Gaara, poniéndose de pie y separando a la parejita, pero se queda de piedra al ver que es una peli-rosa pecosa y no su hermana, de hecho tiene ojos negros y esta narizona, solo se parece a su hermana en lo peli-rosa.

El chico que la pecosa se besuqueaba es moreno y de pelo negro, ojos de canica y más feo que Lee.

- Lo sentimos. –Luka reacciono y aleja a su novio, ayudándolo a sentarse, es que el shock fue duro.

Los demás se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Maldito, dijiste que eran ellos! –Gaara reacciona y está por echársele encima a Sasori para sacarle un ojo, pero entre Luka e Itachi intentan detenerlo.

- Cuando los vi entrar no me pude resistir. –dice burlón el pelirrojo, escondiéndose atrás de Suigetsu que se está retorciendo de la risa al igual que Deidara.

Itachi se contiene por no reírse, pero solo para que Gaara no le saque un ojo a Sasori y no por buena gente, sino porque el lugar del sexy boy tuerto ya lo tiene Deidara, si tienen un tuerto más en los sexy boys se verá muy cliché. Y Pain se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- Tranquilízate Gaara. –intenta controlarlo Luka.

- ¡Lo haré cuando le saque un ojo a ese bastardo! –grita fuera de sí.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun, la película ya va a empezar!

Todos miran de forma robótica la entrada viendo que ahora si vienen los verdaderos Sasuke y Sakura, al instante se sientan correctamente y se ponen la caja de palomitas frente a la cara y se asoman levemente para ver donde se sientan esos dos.

- ¡Mou! ¡Ya no hay lugares en la segunda fila!—Sakura hace un infantil puchero.

- Sentémonos en la tercera. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke.

- _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me salen las cosas como las planeo como a Itachi? –_Gaara se quiso comer varias palomitas y ahogarse con ellas para morir.

Luka lo mira de reojo con algo de lastima y los demás lo miran burlones.

* * *

><p>La película termino y se ve a Sasuke salir con Sakura abrazándole el brazo, con expresión de traumada.<p>

- Vamos Sakura, no estuvo tan terrorífica. –intenta consolarla Sasuke teniendo sus mejillas muy sonrojadas al tenerla cerca y porque toda la película lo estuvo abrazando, gritándole en el oído, pero lo abrazaba que es lo que importa.

- No podre dormir varias noches. –dice toda traumada y Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Unos minutos después salen los sexy boys. Itachi todo traumado se abraza a Pain, Deidara y Sasori abrazan a Gaara, los primeros dos con expresión de trauma total, casi como la que pone el rubio cuando recuerda como le sacaron el ojo. Suigetsu se abraza a Luka, se ve gracioso puesto que ella es más chica que él, y el peliblanco llora como bebé asustado.

Luka y Pain van de lo más tranquilos. Gaara tiene expresión sombría, no solo no vio la película que a como dejo de traumados a varios debió haber sido buena, sino que también Suigetsu está abrazando a su novia y por culpa de las lapas que se le pegaron no puede hacer nada para alejarlo de ella, y para amolar vio cómo su hermana se abrazaba cada dos por tres a Sasuke mientras gritaba y él no pudo hacer nada.

- _¿Por qué puta madre no me salen las cosas como quiero como a la mierda de Itachi?—_el aura sombría de Gaara aumenta, teniendo ganas de sacar ojos, haciendo que Deidara y Sasori que lo abrazan chillen como nenitas.

* * *

><p>Fuera de su casa esta Sakura, dándole la espalda a la puerta y frente a ella esta Sasuke.<p>

- ¿Ya estas mejor? –el pelinegro la mira serio.

- Si. –dice apenada, cuando se le paso el trauma y recordó como lo estuvo abrazando toda la película y casi todo el camino a casa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Si no puedes dormir, me hablas por teléfono y platicamos para que se te olvide el miedo. –Sasuke le dedica esa leve sonrisa que solo le dedica a ella.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun. –Sakura le dedica esa amplia sonrisa que lo deja bobalicón. – ¡Te veo mañana! –la peli-rosa, sorprendiéndolo le da un beso rápido y de pico en los labios, más bien fue un rose muy ligero y algo brusco.

Sin más entra corriendo a su casa. Sasuke queda con cara de pendejo, llevando sus dedos de la mano derecha a sus labios.

- Te sacare los ojos y hare que te los comas.

Atrás de él aparece un tétrico Gaara, y Luka a su lado, sonriendo nerviosa. Sasuke voltea mostrando expresión de drogado.

- Luka, Gaara. –saluda bobalicón, para después caminar hacia su casa siendo una especie de zombi.

- Lo mato. –Gaara está por seguirlo, pero Luka lo retiene del brazo.

- Ya déjalo Gaara… mejor vamos adentro. Conozco formas mejores de alegrarte lo que queda de la noche. –Luka le guiña un ojo coqueta.

Gaara mira a Luka, luego mira a Sasuke que se sigue alejando, pasa su mirada de uno a otro, por un lado esta desquitar la furia sacándole ojos a Sasuke y por el otro quitarse la furia fallándose a su novia tan salvaje como a él le gusta.

Sin pensarlo más toma de la mano a Luka y se mete corriendo con ella a casa, sacándole una sonrisa divertida.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaja pobre Gaara, no le salieron las cosas como keria, dio lastima el pogrecito, por cierto puse la peli "el conjuro" porke me encanto, sta genialosaaaa *o* me la cure machin con ella :)**

**sakurita se avento, ya van dos veces ke es ella la ke da el primer paso, spperemos ke sasukito deje de ser tan lerdo y tome la delantera.**

**Melina Fernandez ste es mi face:  
><strong> w w w . face book kristian . janeth

**solo tienes que unir espacios ;)**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	31. Cada sexy boy con su tema

**Cada sexy boy con su tema**

- … y por eso fue que no pude venir a darte duro ayer. –termina Itachi de contarle a Amelia el relato de la cita que ayer tuvieron Sasuke y Sakura.

Amelia está sentada en el sillón que esta frente a donde está sentado Itachi. Y tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras sostiene en sus manos una taza de te, viendo harta a Itachi—_que sonríe como pendejo al punto de vista de la pelinegra—._

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir:… y eso me importa a mi ¿por qué…? –dice entre dientes, viéndose molesta y fastidiada por haber oído todo el monologo estúpido que se aventó el pelinegro.

- Porque estoy consciente que ayer nos extrañaste a mí y a mi Ita-chan. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- ¡No te extrañe, de hecho estuve mejor sin ti!

- No mientas, estoy segura que tú y tu coño me extrañaron. –Itachi la mira picaron.

- ¡Eres un vulgar! –le grita ofendida y sonrojada.

- Niégamelo. –el pelinegro la mira retador.

- ¡Lo niego! –Amelia ladea su rostro a un lado viéndose berrinchuda y en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Itachi sonríe entre dientes, y sintiéndose benevolente como muy pocas veces se siente decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y que te pareció la cita de mi querido otouto y Sakurita? ¿A que fue mona? –pregunta meloso.

- Fue estúpida, no puedo creer que los plebeyos tengan esa clase de salidas, si se traen ganas solo váyanse a un hotel a follar. –le responde con fastidio y agitando una mano con desprecio.

- ¿Acaso esas son las clases de citas que tienen la gente rica? –le pregunta curioso y haciéndosele interesante, si es así desde ahora hará lo posible por hacerse millonario.

- Ni idea, jamás he tenido una cita. –Amelia se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta incrédulo y sorprendido.

- Si… no es algo que me interese. –la pelinegra vuelve a agitar una mano con desprecio, como si espantara un mosquito.

- ¡Eso no puede ser, todos deben tener una cita! –exclama con heroísmo. –No dejare que te pierdas esa experiencia. –ahora la mira como si fuera un pobre pordiosero y Amelia lo fulmina con la mirada, nadie la mira así, solo ella mira así a los demás. –No te preocupes Amelia, yo que soy tan buena gente me ofreceré a darte esa experiencia… siéntete afortunada no todas tienen la suerte de tener una cita con Uchiha Itachi. –le dice con heroísmo poniendo la mirada en el horizonte.

- Me niego. –le dice cortante.

Itachi se convierte en roca, nadie le ha negado una cita a él, de hecho es la primera vez que es él quien pide la cita, por lo general se la piden y él les concede el honor de aceptar con la condición de que le paguen todo, y ahora que siendo tan buena gente como solo él lo es y se compadece de esa pobre alma viene la mal agradecida y la niega.

- _Nadie le niega nada al líder de los sexy boys. –_el pelinegro recupero la compostura y saco su teléfono celular. –Me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionara Luka si le digo que follo con su hermana? –sonríe travieso mientras busca el teléfono de la mencionada y Amelia se tensó.

- No serias capaz. –Amelia lo mira amenazante.

- ¿Enserio crees que no sería capaz? –Itachi amplía su sonrisa travieso, alzando su mirada del teléfono para mirarla a ella.

- No conoces a Mitzy enojada… si se entera seguro te castra. –Amelia entrecierra los ojos hacia él, mirándolo retadora e Itachi la imita.

- Conozco a Luka enojada y da mucho miedo, pero en todo este tiempo juntos deberías haberte dado cuenta que siempre me salgo con la mía, ósea que sabré como escaparme de esta bien librado, pero tú…

- ¡Bien, acepto! –le grita furiosa, es verdad ese desgraciado siempre se sale con la suya, está segura que incluso en el fin del mundo será el único que sobrevivirá. –_ ¿Cómo cojones termine relacionada con alguien como él? –_a Amelia se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Itachi guardo su teléfono celular mostrándose triunfante, provocando que Amelia desee matarlo.

- Será la mejor experiencia de tu vida. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante y Amelia gruñe furiosa.

* * *

><p>- <em>Al fin conseguir juntar el dinero… ¡esta dicho!, será este día. –<em>con mirada decidida se ve a Gaara salir de su casa.

Nada más doblo las esquina de su casa, por la otra esquina doblo Luka dirigiéndose hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado tras su escritorio supuestamente haciendo la tarea, pero tiene una expresión bobalicona adornando su rostro, y no es porque este día Itachi no se apareció para joderle la vida con esos estúpidos entrenamientos de cómo ser un sexy boy y futuro líder, no, esta así porque no deja de pensar en el inocente beso que Sakura le dio ayer, aun siente los labios de ella sobre los suyos, la calidez y sensación de tenerlos, incluso se toca los labios.<p>

Esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta que Luka entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, menos la sintió acercársele, inclinándose para que su rostro quede alado de él y mucho menos sintió la mirada que le dirige Luka.

- _Ya lo perdimos, Itachi termino contagiándolo. –_Luka lo mira con más lastima de la que mostraría mirando a un perro moribundo.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro y al siguiente segundo le soplo en la oreja.

Sasuke salió de bobolandia exaltado, llevando una mano a su oreja y volteando hacia Luka completamente sonrojado, pero se hizo hacia atrás al tener el rostro de Luka tan cerca por lo que termino cayéndose de la silla, quedando de pompas en el suelo.

- ¡Oh~! Con que tus orejas son sensibles. –comenta traviesa a la vez que se endereza.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?! –le grita avergonzado y enojado.

- Vine a visitarte. –Luka parpadea como niña buena y el pelinegro la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Vete a molestar a tu novio, vive en la casa de enfrente! –ordena más furioso mientras se pone de pie.

- Ya fui pero Gaara no está. –dice deprimida. –Intente llamarle pero no contesta, tal vez olvido su teléfono.

- O tal vez no quiere contestarte porque ya se hartó de ti. –le dice despectivo.

Luka se fue a un rincón y se puso en cuclillas comenzando a hacer círculos con su dedo en el suelo mientras es rodeada por un aura desolada.

- Y yo que pensé que todo iba de maravillas entre nosotros. Ya decía yo que toda mi felicidad era tan hermosa para ser verdad. Seguro ya se dio cuenta que solo me ve como amiga y no sabe cómo botarme.

A Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, no pensó que su comentario le afectara tanto, ni mucho menos que se monte su telenovela solo porque Gaara no le contesta el teléfono, hay muchas probabilidades del porque no lo haya hecho.

- _¿De que me extraño? Es amiga de Itachi y novia de Gaara es normal que sea de la misma especie de ellos. –_Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Supongo mi madre te dejo pasar, pero vete a molestar a Itachi, yo tengo mucha tarea que hacer…

- Después de saber que Gaara no está en su casa y de llamarlo, decidí venir aquí para esperarlo en la habitación de Itachi, pero tampoco está así que vine a esperarlo aquí. –relata aun deprimida.

- Oh que linda, fui tu primera opción. –dice sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

- Así soy yo. –sigue con ese tono deprimido.

- Mira si te vas a quedar hazlo, no me importa si te quedas en la esquina metida en tu depresión y limpiando esa zona de mi habitación con tu dedo, pero solo estate callada y no me molestes mientras hago la tarea. –le dice firme.

- No parecías estar haciendo la tarea cuando entre. –Luka desaparece su depresión y voltea a verlo sonriéndole picarona, haciendo que Sasuke se sonroje. –Más bien parecía que tenías derrame cerebral seguramente porque pensabas en el besito que Sakura te dio ayer. –Sasuke se sonrojo más y humo le salió de las orejas. – ¿Y? ¿Cuándo te le vas a declaras?

- ¡¿De que hablas?! –exclama alterado y más sonrojado.

- Bueno ella ya dio el primer paso, te dio un beso eso significa que le gustas. ¿No te da vergüenza que sea ella quien haya dado el primer paso?... ¿Qué esperas? ¿qué dé el segundo y se te declare?

- ¡No es eso! –exclama ofendido y más avergonzado.

- Entonces se macho y decláratele. Si no te pones las pilas te la van a bajar, aprovecha que lo del beso ahorita es fresco.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la idea de que alguien le coma el mandado.

- ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Sino le gusto y solo me beso porque sospecha que ella me gusta y le di lastima? ¿Y si…?

- Enserio me cuesta creer que eres hermano de Itachi cuando muestras tanta inseguridad. Tu hermano seguro te robo la seguridad que te tocaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense? Yo soy feo, amargado, friki, serio, aburrido y ñoño. Sakura es hermosa, muy linda, risueña, divertida y amigable. Somos muy diferentes, es imposible que alguien tan perfecta se fije en alguien como yo. –le dice mostrándose molesto.

- Polos opuestos se atraen. –Luka roda los ojos. –Además hay de gustos a gustos, por otro lado según la población femenina en estas semanas te has convertido en el tío más hot de la escuela, y según la encuesta de Suigetsu eres sexy y hermoso. –le dice con indiferencia y Sasuke se sonroja, la verdad sigue sin creerse eso solo por un leve cambio de lentes. –Y ¿enserio crees que Sakura besaría a alguien solo por lastima? ¿La crees tan cruel para hacer eso? –Luka alza ambas cejas.

- No, pero…

- Deja de ser un cobarde y amárrate los huevos. Sino jamás pasaras la línea de amigo, veras como ella se encuentra a otro que tuvo los cojones de declarársele, la conquista, se hacen novios, se casan, tendrán hijos y morirán de ancianos juntos.

Sasuke se muestra aterrado, todo lo que ella dijo se lo imagino, como viendo una telenovela en la cabeza.

- Aquí te va un consejo: a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres que van al grano, no los idiotas que se esconden en la zona amigos indecisos de declararse.

Sasuke sintió una flecha clavársele en el pecho.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo hacerlo? –sus ojos mostraron decisión, se amarrara los huevos y lo hará.

- Bueno, podrías invitarla al parque y luego….

* * *

><p>Entrando a un centro de videojuegos se ve a Amelia e Itachi. La primera lleva puesta una gorra sobre la cabeza y lentes oscuros, no vaya a verla algún conocido andar entre esos barrios bajos de los plebeyos, aunque no cree que alguno de sus conocidos ande por esos marginales rumbos, aun así debe prevenir.<p>

- ¡Vamos, vamos, escoge un juego! –anima Itachi pasándole un brazo por los hombros y Amelia mira dicho brazo como si tuviera lepra.

Amelia mira todos los juegos con poco interés.

- Me da igual, para mi todos se ven igual. –dice con desprecio.

A Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, si ninguno se ve igual.

- Bueno, escogeré por ti… veamos. –Itachi se soba la barbilla viéndose pensativo al observar los juegos del lugar. – ¡Mira, empecemos con ese, es muy fácil! –dice emocionado por su hallazgo, apuntando el juego de los topitos.

- Lo que sea. –Amelia se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, no le importa lo que hagan porque para empezar fue ahí bajo amenaza.

- ¡Vamos! –Itachi la toma de la mano y la lleva a dicho juego, él no se desanima ante el poco entusiasmo de su acompañante, él está muy emocionado, le encantan esos lugares. –Mira, te enseñare como se juega. –Itachi se pone frente al juego y toma un mazo forrado de goma y con su mano libre le echa una moneda, entonces empezaron a salir topos de diferentes huecos e Itachi comenzó a golpearlos como todo un niño.

Amelia alza ambas cejas, lo bueno es que anda encubierta, ahora no solo porque teme que alguien de su gente la vea entre la prole, sino porque no quiere que nadie sepa que ella era quien estaba alado de Itachi en este momento, enserio que parece retrasado jugando ese juego.

- ¡Si! ¡Gane! –exclama emocionado cuando termino el juego y comenzaron a salir los boletitos que junto con su puntuación perfecta. –Sigues tu –Itachi le pasa el mazo y Amelia lo toma no quitando su mueca de fastidio. – ¿Viste cómo se debe hacer?

- Solo golpeo topos, ¿dónde está lo difícil en eso? –Amelia lo mira como el retrasado que es.

- Bueno, mira que te enseñe mis mejores movimientos, espero los hayas aprendido. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Amelia rodo los ojos.

- Solo échale la moneda. –le dice con fastidio.

- Es tu juego, págalo tú misma. –le dice indignado.

- ¿Qué no dijiste que quien invita paga?

- Si pero yo no te invite, te traje bajo amenaza. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Entonces no juego.

- No seas coda y paga. –Itachi la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- No es que sea coda, es que yo no cargo monedas al menos que sean de oro, de ahí traigo pura tarjeta de crédito, billetes en dólares y todos arriba de diez dólares, y cheques. –dice con indiferencia.

- Me haces sentir más pobre de lo que soy. –le dice resentido.

- Eres pobre, ahora paga, prole. –ordena déspota.

- Te prestare las monedas que gaste en tus juegos. –le dice sacando una moneda de su bolsillo, nada ofendido porque le digan prole, igual es pobre, ¿por qué ofenderse por lo que es?, no es su culpa que su padre gane tan poco como todo hombre asalariado.

- Si, si, te mandare un cheque. –Amelia agita una mano restándole importancia.

- _¡Genial! Al fin conoceré un cheque y mejor aún; estará a mi nombre. –_un aura brillante rodea a Itachi mientras echa la moneda.

El juego comenzó y Amelia empezó a repartir golpes, pero no le atinaba a ningún topo. El juego termino y no le dio a ninguno.

- Es solo golpear topos, no es tan difícil ¿na? –Itachi la mira con burla y Amelia lo fulmina con la mirada.

- _Esto ya es personal. –_una expresión sombría adorna su rostro e Itachi se aleja un poco intimidado. –Échale otra moneda. –ordena tétrica.

Itachi le echa la moneda y los topos comienzan a salir. Amelia comenzó a repartir golpes como desquiciada haciendo que al pelinegro le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, ahora parece como si la chica quisiera matar a los pobres topos, no pensó que se lo tomaría tan personal.

* * *

><p>- ¿Nada? –pregunta acongojado Deidara mirando a Sasori que negó mientras mete su celular al bolsillo.<p>

Ambos están de pie frente a una fuente, vistiendo ropas casuales, viéndose tan sexy como solo un sexy boy se ve.

- ¿Y ahora? –el rubio se muestra más acongojado.

- Pues Suigetsu viene en camino. Gaara no contesta su teléfono y en su casa nos dicen que no está. Pain también anda desaparecido junto con Konan. Luka y Sasuke tienen el teléfono apagado al igual que el líder.

- Entonces ¿lo cancelamos? Solo seremos tú, Suigetsu y yo. Esa no será una salida de sexy boys, solo seremos tres sexys chicos yendo al centro. Por otro lado si el líder se entera que salimos al centro sin él se puede enojar.

- No lo creo, según la regla dieciséis de los sexy boys dice: si algún sexy boy tiene su celular apagado y no se encuentra en casa cuando se le busca para una salida al centro u otro lugar, será culpa de dicho sexy boys por mantenerse des comunicado. No se tomaran represalias en contra de quienes fueron de paseo. –recita como si fuera algún mandamiento sagrado, que de hecho para ellos lo es.

- Aun así me da cosita salir sin el líder, seguro su celular se quedó sin batería. –comenta pensativo.

- Pues sí, pero ya llamamos a su casa y nos dijeron que salió al igual que Sasuke. Tuvimos la mala suerte de quien haya contestado fuera Fugaku-san que no nos quiso dar información, si Mikoto-san hubiera contestado ya sería otra cosa, pero ni nos la quiso pasar el viejo. –dice indignado.

- No hay que culparlo, el ruco esta tan feo que teme que Mikoto-san lo deje por uno de nosotros. –comenta con compresión y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

- Bueno, esperemos a Suigetsu y nos vamos a divertir. No es nuestra culpa hacerlo si los demás nos dejan imposibilitados de comunicarnos con ellos. –Sasori asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Luka usando lentes de sol y una de sus características gorras. La peli-gris va siguiendo a Sasuke y Sakura, como toda buena espía se esconde tras árboles, basureros o arbustos mientras los sigue, ignorando como la demás gente la mira extrañados y con sospecha.<p>

Más adelante va la parejita que ni se mira entre ellos, están todos sonrojados y mirando hacia el suelo.

- Yo…

Ambos al decir lo mismo se voltea a ver y se sonrojan más.

- Habla tu primero. –Sasuke se rasca la nuca apenado.

- No, hazlo tu primero. –Sakura sonríe avergonzada y también se rasca la nuca.

- _Mierda estoy tan nervioso, necesito aligerar el ambiente como me aconsejo Luka. – ¿_Quieres un helado?

- Si. –le responde desviando la mirada. –_me estoy portando como una tonta, pero después del beso de ayer no sé cómo reaccionar, intento portarme con normalidad y no puedo. Además tengo miedo de que me haya invitado al parque para decirme que lo del beso fue un error. –_Sakura aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- _Son desesperantes. –_Luka que sigue tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

* * *

><p>Se ve a dos automóviles de carrera yendo a toda velocidad por la carretera. Van a la par, ninguno dejándose ganar.<p>

Se agranda la escena y se ven dichos automóviles en la pantalla de un videojuego siendo manejados por Amelia e Itachi, quienes se miran un momento de reojo en forma retadora para después regresar su vista a la pantalla, ninguno queriéndose quedar como el perdedor.

- _Nombre si el pelón de "rápidos y furiosos" me queda corto tanto en manejar automóviles de carrera como en belleza. –_una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de Itachi.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara van caminando por las calles del centro tan sexymente como solo ellos saben hacerlo, porque no esté el líder no significa que no demostraran al mundo esos caminados sexys que su amado líder les hace entrenar arduamente.<p>

Los tres de forma coordinada se hacen el cabello hacia atrás de forma sexy como solo ellos saben hacerlo, sacando varios suspiros soñadores, que las chicas no les despeguen la vista de encima, incluso una por irlos mirando choco contra un poster.

Mientras camina el peliblanco mira a uno de los locales y se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Ese no es Gaara? –pregunta sorprendido haciendo que los otros dos voltee y se regresen.

Los tres se pegan en la vitrina viendo a un pelirrojo de espaldas frente a un mostrador y del otro lado del mostrador una chica muy guapa llena de tatuajes y perforaciones.

- Pues tiene las nalgas de Gaara. –comenta pensativo Deidara.

Suigetsu y Sasori lo voltean a ver de forma insinuante.

- Veo que le miras mucho el culo a Gaara. –le dice burlón el pelirrojo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, ¿porque habría de verle el culo?! –exclama indignado y sonrojado.

- No sé, dínoslo tú. –Suigetsu sonríe socarrón mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Enserio, ya no me sentiré cómodo sabiendo que me miras el culo. Si se lo miras a Gaara, seguro también a nosotros. –Sasori se abraza dando la imagen de mujer ultrajada.

- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías, solo dije lo de las nalgas en forma de broma y ustedes todo lo toman a mal! –exclama indignado y más sonrojado.

- Tu que te lo tomas todo enserio. –Sasori vuelve a sonreír burlón.

- Que te enojes hace que unos piense que es porque hay algo de verdad. –Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa.

Deidara abre y cierra la boca con humo saliéndole de las orejas, no hallando ni cómo defenderse, divirtiendo más a los otros dos.

- Mejor investiguemos que hace Gaara aquí y con esta chica. Capaz le anda poniendo el cuerno a Luka. –el rubio mira con ojos entrecerrados por la vitrina haciendo que los otros dos lo imiten, ignoraran el cambio de tema solo porque tiene curiosidad con lo de Gaara, igual Deidara jotea mucho así que habrá más oportunidades para mofarse de él.

- No contesta el teléfono y no esta con Luka, además la tía está más sabrosa que el pan, y solo miren como la mira. –Suigetsu apunta a la chica.

- Si, pone esa mirada que ponen todas las mujeres al ver un sexy boy, solo tenemos que ver que mirada le dirige Gaarita, si una coqueta o una indiferente. –Sasori se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Entramos, si se pone nervioso es que lo torcimos siendo un infiel, embustero de amor y sembrador de penas. –Deidara asintió mostrándose indignado.

- Maldita rata de dos patas y si entramos sirve que vemos como mira a la chica. –Suigetsu se muestra igual de indignado.

- Nadie le pone el cuerno a un sexy boy por muy sexy boy que sea la otra persona, debemos decirle al líder que ponga esa regla. –los demás asintieron dándole la razón a Sasori. –¡Entremos chicos!

* * *

><p>La chica que está atendiendo a Gaara no puede evitar mirar soñadora a ese chico, tan sexy, de esos sexys que parecen chicos malos como a ella le gustan, de esos que les gusta el sexo duro y salvaje que con solo imaginárselo se orgasmea ahí.<p>

La campanita que suena al abrir la puerta hace que alce la mirada viendo a tres chicos tan sexys como el pelirrojo que atiende, pero no desprenden esa aura masoquista como la de Gaara.

Gaara voltea sobre su hombro solo por curiosidad y al ver a esos tres hace una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí rata de dos patas? –Suigetsu lo apunta de forma acusadora y los otros dos lo miran como si fuera el peor de los infieles.

- ¿Y que más haría aquí, Paquita? –pregunta con sarcasmo Gaara.

Suigetsu lo mira indignado por como lo llamo y los otros dos comenzaron a reírse, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras la chica mira bobalicona a tanto papasito.

- No sé, ligarte a esta chica, maldito infiel. –le dice indignado Suigetsu.

- _De eso pido mi limosna. –_la chica pone expresión de sufrir derrame cerebral.

- ¿Yo ligarme a esta tía? –pregunta como si la sola idea fuera estúpida para después mirar de reojo a la chica que se sintió con el autoestima hasta los suelos por como lo dijo. Noto que está muy guapa, de hecho en unos meses antes si se la hubiera ligado, pero ahorita… —Tengo novia, ¿recuerdas? –le dice con fastidio.

- Es bueno oír eso porque ya pensamos sugerirle al líder que ponga una nueva regla de que nadie puede serle infiel a un sexy boy. –dice Sasori de pronto, recuperándose de su ataque de risa.

- Lo que se me hace raro es que no haya puesto esa regla antes. –Gaara roda los ojos con fastidio, y los otros tres lo miran como si se le hubieran muerto las neuronas.

- Ósea ¿quién nos pondría el cuerno a nosotros? Somos tan sexys que nadie ve a nadie mejor que nosotros. De hecho somos nosotros los que ponemos el cuerno. –dice con sabiduría Sasori y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón. –Pero ahora que tenemos a dos sexy boys andando, al ser ambos sexy boys puede ser que se pongan los cuernos, y nosotros solo queremos proteger al grupo para que no haya intrigas y separaciones.

- ¡Bien dicho y estoy seguro que el líder estará de acuerdo con nosotros! –exclama firme el rubio y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- Bueno ya quedamos en eso. Quiero ese tatuaje. –dice Gaara mirando a la dependienta y los otros tres lo miran indignado porque los ignore tan ojete.

- ¡¿Te pondrás un tatuaje?! –preguntan los tres sorprendidos.

- ¿Para qué otra cosa estaría en un local donde ponen tatuajes? –Gaara los mira como los pendejos que son.

- ¡También quiero uno! –exclaman los tres emocionado.

- Copiones. –murmura con fastidio el pelirrojo a la vez que roda los ojos.

* * *

><p>Jugando un videojuego de luchas se ve a Itachi y Amelia. El primero tiene la lengua de fuera y hacia un lado. La segunda muestra una expresión tétrica.<p>

El personaje que maneja Amelia hace un súper y mega poderoso combo de golpes y poderes, venciendo al personaje que maneja Itachi, el cual cayo en cámara lenta hacia atrás.

- _Igual de dramático que quien lo maneja. –_Amelia sonríe de forma socarrona mientras Itachi mira con expresión de circunstancia a su personaje.

- _Jamás pensé que fuera buena manejando personajes de pelea, la canija me ha hecho combos que ni yo puedo hacer. –_Itachi frunce el ceño. – ¡Otra más! –exclama poniéndole otra moneda a la máquina.

- Como quieras, igual te pateare el trasero como las veces anteriores. –Amelia sonríe con arrogancia y regresa su mirada a la pantalla.

- Hnm.

* * *

><p>Luka está escondida entre unos arbustos y se le ve adormilada al ver que a unos metros frente a ella están Sasuke y Sakura. El primero mirando hacia sus piernas y apretando en sus puños la tela de su pantalón. La segunda mirando su helado casi derretido al cual apenas le ha dado un par de lamidas.<p>

- _A este paso terminare dormida o se hará de noche. –_Luka saca rápidamente su celular y lo prende viendo que tiene como treinta llamadas perdidas de Sasori. –_Y Gaara no me ha llamado. –_la peli-gris pone una mirada acongojada.

* * *

><p>El teléfono de Sasuke suena sobresaltándolo al igual que Sakura. Nervioso saca rápidamente su teléfono y contesta.<p>

- Me quedare dormida. Llevan horas ahí sin hacer nada.

El pelinegro se sonrojo más y mira a todos lados buscando a Luka viéndole la cabeza sobresalir unos arbustos adelante por lo que entrecierra los ojos.

- No molestes. –dice con fastidio y Sakura lo mira curiosa por saber quién le habla.

- Mira Uchiha agradece que soy el único sexy boy que te está observando. Oportunidades así no se presentan mucho siendo un sexy boy. Deberías aprovechar que ahorita no están los demás porque déjame decirte que la siguiente vez que intentes declarártele a Sakura es seguro que estarán todos los demás observando. –el pelinegro se tensó, Luka tiene la boca llena de razón. –Así que saca al macho de pecho peludo que llevas dentro y declárate. Sino llamare a Itachi y le diré donde estas, con quien estas y que pretendes para que venga con toda la pandilla. –el pelinegro pone expresión de circunstancia y Sakura se muestra más curiosa al verlo poner esa cara.

- No serias capaz.

- Pruébame.

Sasuke se tensó más y corto la llamada. Lleno de miedo toma las manos de Sakura manchándose de helado, pero no le importo, esto es de vida o muerte. Tener a tu hermano y sus locos amigos en especial a su maniático cuñado ahí cuando se le declare a Sakura no es de Dios.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo llama entre sorprendida, sonrojada y curiosa.

- ¡Me gustas Sakura! –casi lo grito y todos en el parque voltearon a verlo.

Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron hasta de las orejas y humo les salió de las orejas.

- Sasuke-kun…

- No como amigo, sino como mujer. Se mi novia. –le pide desviando la mirada avergonzado.

- Yo… tú… también me gustas. Y sí, quiero ser tu novia. –Sakura desvía la mirada sonrojada sintiendo su corazón palpitar tan fuerte como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Sasuke sintió que ya podía morir en paz.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sin creérselo del todo, le parece que es un sueño y en cualquier momento despertara gracias a que Itachi como siempre lo despierta arruinándole hasta los sueños.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza y Sasuke jamás pensó que sería tan feliz.

El pelinegro le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, alzándoselo un poco, e inclino el suyo mientras la peli-rosa cierra sus ojos. Ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos también y termino uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso tímido e inexperto que a ambos les hizo sentir que hay una fiesta de juegos artificiales en su pecho y estómago. Adorando la sensación que no se acerca ni un poco a sus mejores sueños.

* * *

><p>- Awww… que cursis. –Luka se pone de pie y da media vuelta. –<em>Regresare a casa, ya no tengo con que distraerme porque Gaara no me haya llamado a pesar que tiene un par de llamadas perdidas mías, siempre me devuelve las llamadas cuando no alcanza a contestar, seguro ya no me quiere. –<em>Luka camina toda encorvada con un aura de lo más deprimente rodeándola.

* * *

><p>- ¡Puajjajajajajaja…! ¡jamás pensé que fueras tan llorón! –exclama Suigetsu burlón y rompiendo en carcajadas.<p>

- ¡Hasta grave como llamas a tu mami mientras te tatúas! ¡jajajajaj…! –sigue Sasori.

- Que joto. –Gaara sonríe burlón mirando al rubio de reojo.

- Bueno ya, déjenme. En verdad me dolió. –se queja el rubio con la cara toda roja.

Los cuatro van caminando por las calles del centro, después de salir del local de tatuajes donde cada uno se hizo uno.

- ¡Joto llorica! –le dicen burlones los tres.

- ¡Ya cállense idiotas! Además ¿qué me dices de ti Gaara? No pensé que fueras tan cursi. –el rubio mira burlón al pelirrojo que ladea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo.

- ¡Awww…! ¡tan mono nuestro Gaara! –dicen melosos los otros dos.

- Cállense. –les dice amenazante dedicándoles su mirada saca ojos por lo que los tres simulan cerrar una cremallera en sus bocas no está ni el líder ni Luka para que los salve.

- Yo estoy contento con mi tatuaje, no sé cómo no pensé antes en ponerme uno así. –a Suigetsu un aura brillante lo rodea, se arremanga su brazo izquierdo dejando ver su tatuaje que es un "Sexy voy forever"

- Yo ya amo mi tatuaje. –Sasori también muestra el suyo que está en el mismo brazo y es igual al de Suigetsu.

- Y yo amo más el mío porque me dolió hasta el alma. –Deidara muestra su tatuaje que está en el mismo brazo que los otros dos y es igual.

- _Idiotas, mira que tatuarse algo tan estúpido como eso. –_Gaara roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Dei-chan!

Los cuatro alzan la mirada viendo a Sai correr hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y alzando su mano derecha para llamar su atención.

- Mira Dei-chan, ahí viene tu novio. –Sasori burlón le codea las costillas mientras Suigetsu lo mira con mofa y Gaara como el marica que es.

- ¡Ese marica no es mi novio! –exclama indignado.

- Yo tengo una duda… ¿se lo metes o te lo mete? –el pelirrojo lo mira burlón.

- ¡Ninguna de los dos pendejo, a mí me gustan las mujeres!

- Lo que digas, aunque desde lo de la directora no se te ha visto con ninguna… eso me hace dudar que después de eso te sigan gustando. –Sasori amplía su sonrisa y Deidara pone la mirada perdida recordando otro de sus traumas.

- ¡Hola chicos! –Sai llega a ellos y les dedica una de sus falsas sonrisas pero al ver al rubio la borra mostrando preocupación en sus ojos. – ¿Estas bien Dei-chan? –pregunta colocando una mano sobre su hombro, sacándolo de su trauma.

- ¡No me toques asqueroso marica! –le grita furioso y volteándolo a ver. – ¡Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz! ¡No soy un marica como tú y no me gustas, de hecho me das asco!

- Me habías dicho que te deje en paz y que no eres gay, lo demás no. Si lo hubieras dicho antes no hubiera seguido intentando conquistarte. –Sai le dedica una de esas falsas sonrisas que jamás le había dedicado al rubio que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. –No te preocupes, esta es la última vez que te busco… ciento las molestias. –Sai da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

- Hombre te pasaste, pobre jotito incluso oí como se le rompía el corazón. –Sasori lo mira con reproche.

- Si, pobrecito me dio penita. –Suigetsu también lo mira con decepción.

- ¡Dejen de molestar, sino se lo decía jamás me dejaría en paz! –les grita molesto

- Hay formas de decir las cosas. Y tú lo humillaste sin razón alguna. –Gaara se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y sigue su camino.

Deidara se hundió mas sintiéndose culpable, él también piensa que se pasó.

* * *

><p>- ¡Gaara! –exclama sorprendida Luka cuando abrió la puerta y el pelirrojo alza ambas cejas extrañado porque ella se sorprenda al verlo, si casi va a casa de ella todos los días. –Bien, ¿vienes a decirme que ya no me quieres? –pregunta mártir.<p>

- ¿Ah?... ¿de donde sacaste eso? –Gaara se muestra más sacado de onda.

- No me contestabas el teléfono porque seguro andabas con otra. –le dice con rencor. –y no me devolviste la llamada sin contar que saliste a no sé dónde sin decírmelo cuando siempre me lo dices.

- ¿Andas en tus días? –Gaara la mira más extrañado.

- No. –Luka entrecierra los ojos y Gaara le sonríe burlón.

- Olvide el teléfono en casa por eso no te llame. Y no te dije a donde fui porque quería sorprenderte con esto. –Gaara se arremanga la manga derecha de la playera enseñándole su tatuaje.

Luka ensancha los ojos sorprendida viendo que el tatuaje del pelirrojo es el nombre "Luka" escrito con kanjis que son adornados con lianas con espinas, formando una cadena que rodean al nombre.

- Estaba indeciso entre poner Mitzy o Luka, pero me gusta más el nombre de Luka… es con el que te conocí y con el que siempre pienso llamarte. –Gaara se rasca una de las mejillas nervioso, desviando la mirada y sonrojado, él no es de cursilerías pero desde que le dio por querer tatuarse se imaginó ese tatuaje.

Luka toma la cara de él entre sus manos y lo voltea hacia ella haciendo que vea la sincera sonrisa que adorna su rostro como sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Eres tan tierno.

- Ya te he dicho que tiernos los cachorros. –le dice con reproche pero Luka lo obliga a inclinar más el rostro y estampa sus labios con los de él, besándolo con ternura.

El pelirrojo le respondió el beso con la misma ternura, pero poco les duro la ternura como siempre pasa y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Sin dejar de besarla Gaara la cargo tomándola de las piernas, obligándola a que le rodee la cadera con ella y con torpeza se adentró hacia el departamento.

Kakashi que está sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala los mira pasar, chocando con todo mientras se manosean y besan.

- Si quebraron algo se los cobrare. –les dice despreocupado sabiendo que esos dos ni lo oyen y sin dejar de toquetearse y besarse siguieron hasta el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu y Sasori todos acongojados miran al líder que está en cuclillas, con aura sombría rodeándolo, cara de cachorro triste y formando círculos en el suelo.<p>

Luka, Pain y Gaara lo ignoran, mejor dedicándose a comer sus almuerzos. Deidara extrañamente no está mirando acongojado al líder, se le ve pensativo mientras juguetea con su almuerzo. Y Sasuke ni está ahí, él se fue a almorzar con su ahora novia, escapándosele a Itachi.

Si, cuando Gaara se enteró que esos dos ya son novios deseo hacer correr sangre pero Luka lo tranquilizo.

Los siete están en la azotea de la escuela, debido a la depresión del líder no fueron a la cafetería, nadie que no sea sexy boy debe ver al líder de los sexy boys deprimido, es la regla numero diecisiete.

- ¡Líder lo sentimos! –dicen con lamento Suigetsu y Sasori. – ¡Luka y Gaara discúlpense también! –los mencionados los ignoran por el bien de su salud mental además el líder siempre anda haciendo sus dramas, es mejor ignorarlo.

- No solo me perdí de como mi otouto se le declara a Sakura-chan… —Gaara se tensó y apretó sus palillos con fuerza. –sino que no puedo castigar a Luka que fue la única que lo presencio por no llamarme ya que es mi culpa porque mi celular se quedó sin batería y por culpa de eso no fui con ustedes a hacerme esos tatuajes tan monos. –Itachi se muestra más deprimido.

- ¡Líder saliendo de la escuela vamos a que te pongas uno igual! –consuela Sasori y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Enserio? –Itachi los mira emocionado y los dos asintieron. – ¿Luka, Pain, Sasukito y Gaara se pueden poner unos también? –Itachi mira esperanzados a los tres que están ahí.

- Yo ya me puse uno. –le responde Gaara cortante.

- Pero no uno tan mono como el que se pusieron ellos. –Itachi hace un puchero.

- ¿Quieres que nos pongamos uno igual? –Pain lo mira asqueado e Itachi asintió como niño bueno.

- Jodete, jamás me pondré esa cosa en mi cuerpo. Y no dejare que Luka lo haga, si ella se tatúa solo será mi nombre. –dice firme el pelirrojo.

- Y si me tatuó yo, será el nombre de Konan. –dice firme Pain e Itachi vuelve a la depresión.

- ¡Chicos no sean egoístas, háganlo por el líder! –los regaña Suigetsu y los tres lo miran de forma asesina a la vez que levantan el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

Suigetsu asustado por sus miradas asesinas se esconde atrás de Sasori e Itachi siguió con su depresión.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja bueno ya sakurita y sasuke andan, al fin, 31 caps y apenas andan, si ke son lentos stos dos**

**en fin, spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	32. Cosas de chicas

**Advertencia: el capitulo tendra una escena yaoi, para quienes no sea de su agrado antes de la escena pondre que es yaoi para quienes no sea de su interes leerlo, bajo advertencia no hay engaño :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de chicas<strong>

- _Ir a la escuela sin la compañía de Sasuke-kun… extraño cuando nos íbamos juntos. –_Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro lleno de pesar. –_es injusto, ahora que somos novios no nos podemos ir juntos a la escuela porque es un sexy boys, así que ahora se va con esos tarados. –_el rostro de la peli-ros muestra rencor dirigida a todos esos lava-cerebros y roba-novios.

La peli-rosa va entrando a la escuela. Con ambas manos sostiene su maletín, trayéndolo frente a sus piernas.

- ¡Frentona/Sakura-chian!

Sakura se detiene y voltea viendo al par de rubios correr hacia ella teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

- Hola chicos. –saluda amigable cuando llegaron a donde esta ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –el rubio la mira preocupado, noto como esa sonrisa no es sincera.

- Si frentona, hace días que al llegar a la escuela andas decaída o enojada. –Ino entrecierra los ojos con sospecha. –Deberías estar brincando como una lombriz porque ya eres novia de Sasuke-kun. –le dice insinuante.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes rubia hueca? Esta triste por eso mismo, ser novia de un teme es la peor desgracia que le puede pasar a una mujer. –dice con obviedad y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, rubio idiota?! –Ino lo fulmina con la mirada, teniendo una vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¿Acaso no oíste bien? –Naruto le sonríe de forma zorruna, pero al caer en cuenta de algo borra su sonrisa. – ¡Y no soy un rubio idiota, dattebayo!

- Chicos. –Sakura se coloca en medio de esos dos, para parar esa pelea que se aproxima. –No peleen, recuerden que están bajo advertencia de suspensión.

Ino y Naruto empiezan a recordar porque están bajo advertencia de suspensión… ¡ah, si!, fue porque la otra vez se pelearon en medio del salón, esta vez no solo fueron insultos, sino estiradas de pelo y manotazos como dos infantes peleando, lo peor fue hacerlo cuando el maestro daba clase.

- Esto no se queda así, nada más espera como te va en la salida. –Ino le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo, mira como estoy temblando! –exclama aniñado el rubio para después sacarle la lengua.

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada y la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de Sakura se hace más grande, esos dos no solo parecen primos sino hermanos y unos mocosos de cinco años.

- ¡Jum! –muy digna Ino ladea su rostro a un lado mientras se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Pues jum! –Naruto la imita, también viéndose muy digno.

- Ignorando a este idiota, mejor dime la razón del porque llegas decaída. –la rubia mira a su amiga, ignorando como Naruto la fulmina con la mirada. –porque nada más te pones así cuando llegas o en la hora del receso que es cuando Sasuke-kun no está contigo porque se va con los sexy… —Ino corta la frase cayendo en cuenta de algo y la mira juguetona, haciendo a su amiga sonrojar. – ¿No me digas que te pones así por no tener a Sasuke-kun contigo, frentona envidiosa? –comenta burlona, haciéndola sonrojar más.

- ¡Aww…! ¡Sakura-chian se pone triste porque los sexy boys le quitan tiempo con su amado teme! –exclama meloso el rubio, abrazándose a si mismo mientras se retuerce como gusano y para las trompas.

Ino se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada, los demás estudiantes miran al rubio como el loco que es y se alejan considerablemente de él, incluso sacándole la vuelta.

Sakura más roja que el pelo de su hermano se acerca al rubio y le da tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, sacándole un gran chichón.

- ¡Siempre el rubio guapo es el maltratado dattebayo! –exclama indignado mientras se soba su chichón y cascadas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Ino suelta un ¡ja! lleno de ironía ante el comentario de su primo.

- ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! –les grita ofendida y furiosa la peli-rosa. –Antes de que Sasuke-kun se convirtiera en sexy boy siempre no la pasábamos juntos, y ahora por culpa de esos sexy boys solo pasamos juntos la mitad de tiempo que solíamos pasar antes. –dice más quedito, sonando berrinchuda y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. –prefiero cuando mi Sasuke-kun pasaba desapercibido, así no solo no pertenecía a ese grupo de vanidosos sino que también ninguna zorra se lo comía con la mirada o intentaba algo con él… ahora tengo que tener ojo en toda fulana para que no se pase de lista. –murmura con rencor, mirando a su amiga con reproche, si, ha notado como a la muy guarra de repe le han dado ganas de toquetearle alguna pompa a su novio.

Ino sonríe nerviosa, desviando la mirada, no puede evitarlo, sus hormonas ganan cuando ve a Sasuke distraído y la oportunidad perfecta de manosearle las nalgas, sino lo ha hecho es porque no lo ha conseguido, Sakura no exagero al decir que cuida muy bien a Sasuke de las guarras.

- Sakura-chan. –Naruto coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. –Ser un sexy boy es difícil y a la vez es todo un honor serlo, el teme es afortunado de ello… en vez de quejarte deberías apoyarlo. – el rubio es mandado a volar gracias a una patada de Sakura quien furiosa mira por donde mando a volar a ese idiota, teniendo su pie alzado y respiración agitada.

- Sakura, en cierta parte ese pendejo tiene razón… —Ino se tensa cuando Sakura voltea mirándola de forma tétrica. – ¡digo sobre lo de ser un sexy boy es difícil! –exclama rápidamente, temerosa y alzando sus manos a la altura de su rostro como escudo, al ver que su amiga se relajó se armó de valor al ya ser segura la zona. –Ser sexy boy es difícil…

- ¿Qué cojones tiene de difícil eso? Solo te pones ahí sonríes y tienes a todas las babosas de la escuela a tus pies. –comenta molesta.

- Sakura. –Ino la mira indignada. –no puedo creer que pienses eso. –dice con decepción. –Eres novia de un sexy boy y hermana de otro sexy boy… yo como hermana de otro de ellos me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es ser ellos, no me puedo creer que tú no te des cuenta. –Ino se limpia falsas lágrimas y Sakura la mira incrédula. –fines de semana ensayando como ser sexy, siempre andar al pie de la moda, seguir las reglas y aprendértelas, hacer obras de caridad, y muchas cosas más, pero ese no es el tema. –Ino se muestra conmovida, que no soporte a su hermano no significa que no admire al grupo al que pertenece, ese grupo lleno de sabrosos pedazos de carne. –sino que si ser sexy boy es difícil, ser la novia de uno lo debe ser aún más, porque una como novia debe apoyarlo…—Sakura la mira con atención esta vez. –ayudarlo a que se vea más sexy, pero lo más difícil de todo es que al tener un novio sexy, hermoso, sensual, varonil, en sí, todo lo que n sexy boy es, debes soportar como lo miran las demás, incluso soportar como se le echan encima y le tiran tangas encima… —una vena se hincha en la frente de Sakura, todo eso es muy cierto y recordarlo la enoja. –pero lo más difícil es no enojarte con tu chico por eso, o terminaras sofocándolo y te botara, y es mucho más difícil mantener a tu chico fiel a ti, no es sorpresa para todos que los sexy boys son unos promiscuos, defecto de ser hermoso y que tienen toda la chica que quieren. –Sakura pone expresión de circunstancia, eso es muy cierto.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡Quiero que Sasuke-kun vuelva a usar esas gafas de fondo de botella y ropa de abuelito! –exclama rompiendo en llanto e Ino la abraza para consolarla, palmeándole la espalda.

- Frentona no seas egoísta por privarnos a las demás de lo sexy y hermoso que es Sasuke-kun. –le dice con reproche, pero sonríe nerviosa cuando su amiga se separó y la mira de una forma que le dio mucho miedo. – ¡ya se cómo ayudarte frentona! –exclama Ino rápidamente para salvarse y Sakura la mira con interés. – ¿Cuál es el único sexy boy aparte de Sasuke-kun que tiene novia? –pregunta insinuante.

- Amm… Pain. –responde sonriendo nerviosa, ella bien sabe que hay dos sexy boys con novia aparte de Sasuke.

- Si, y no solo eso, Konan ha sido su novia desde tres o cuatro años. Y como buena fan de los sexy boys sé que Pain le es cien por ciento fiel. –dice maravillada y soñadora. – ¡Konan debe ser la novia perfecta para un sexy boy. Pídele consejos a ella para que te enseñe a ser la novia perfecta de Sasuke-kun y que él nunca te sea infiel!

- No es mala idea. –Sakura sonríe de oreja a oreja, además Konan le cae muy bien. – ¿Sabes cómo puedo contactarme con Konan? Cuando hemos salido con los demás he platicado con ella, pero olvide pedirle su móvil. –Sakura se lamenta por no haber hecho eso.

- Bueno frentona eso te lo dejo a ti, yo tampoco tengo su móvil. –Ino se rasca la nuca y sonríe apenada. – ¡Kya…! ¡Mira! ¡Ya llegaron los sexy boys! –chilla emocionada.

Sakura mira hacia donde mira su amiga viendo como los sexy boys se bajan de la carcacha que Itachi tiene por automóvil, y carcacha es alagar mucho a ese viejo cacharro.

Todos los sexy boys se bajan de esa forma tan coordinada y sensual que es cien por ciento ensayada, ahora usaron el estilo cámara lenta y sensual como todo chico de guardianes de la bahía.

Las mujeres chillan emocionadas, desangrándose, tirándoles todo tipo de prendas y piropos.

Sakura al ver a Sasuke se sonrojo toda y cuando las miradas de ambos se toparon Sasuke se sonrojo todo, ser mirado por Sakura haciendo esas pendejadas le hacen que le den unas terribles ganas de darse un balazo en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>En el salón de los sexy boys, bueno de los sexy boys que iniciaron el club, ósea los de tercero, porque recordemos que hay dos miembros que entraron este año que están en primero… en fin, en el salón de tercero están seis de los sexy boys, no hay nadie más en el salón gracias a que uno de los maestros falto así que se les dio la hora libre y los demás alumnos salieron a distraerse por ahí… mentira, Itachi y Sasori los corrieron porque querían estar ahí ellos solos para relajarse, a las chicas solo las convencieron con coqueteos.<p>

Pain está sentado en su banco, subiendo los pies en el banco de adelante y su vista está en su celular donde se mensajea con su novia.

Gaara volteo su pupitre para que quede de perfil con el frente del pupitre de su novia, así que mientras lee un libro que sostiene con su mano derecha con la izquierda le acaricia el cabello a su novia que está completamente dormida sobre la paleta del pupitre. Si no estuvieran en la escuela la dejaría que duerma usando sus piernas como almohada, pero están en la escuela, cualquiera puede llegar y verlos así entonces los tacharan de maricas.

Itachi junto con Sasori están en el escritorio haciendo una lista y planeando ideas para su nuevo proyecto como sexy boys.

Deidara está sentado sobre su pupitre oyendo música a través de los audífonos. Tiene su codo apoyado en la paleta y su mejilla apoyada en su mano.

Una bola de papel golpea la frente de Deidara, después de Pain, luego de Gaara y al final de Luka.

Pain y Gaara alzan la mirada tétricos hacia Itachi y Sasori. Luka mira confundida a todos lados, viéndose adormilada y Deidara se quita los audífonos mirando indignados a esos dos.

- ¡Cuarteto de flojos, ayúdenos a hacer la lista como mínimo! –exclama indignado Sasori.

- ¿Qué siempre tengo que obligarlos a hacer las cosas? –pregunta indignado Itachi.

- Si. –responden con simpleza Luka, Gaara y Pain haciendo que Itachi y Sasori casi caigan estilo anime.

- Haré como que no oí eso. –Ittachi se pone de pie y se posa una mano sobre su frente viéndose de lo más dramático, como una madre que reprime a sus hijos. –Sé que es mi culpa, oka-san, los he mimado demasiado…

- No te culpes oto-san, lo haces porque los amas. –Sasori se limpia falsas lágrimas y habla de forma dramática.

Pain, Gaara y Luka rodan los ojos, ya empezaron con sus dramas. Deidara mira distraído hacia la ventana.

- Pero por lo mismo que los amo mucho a veces uno como padre tiene que usar mano dura. –Itachi mira el horizonte con heroísmo y Sasori le aplaude conmovido. –Miren mocosos, la fecha se acerca y lo saben, tenemos que tener todo listo cuanto antes… y debemos aprovechar las pocas horas libres que tenemos. Si Sasukito y Suigetsu tuvieran hora libre ahorita me los jalaba para acá a ayudar, pero lamentablemente no la tienen y jamás irrumpiré sus estudios. –nuevamente Itachi mira el horizonte con añoranza.

- ¡Oto-san! –exclama conmovido Sasori limpiándose más invisibles lágrimas.

- ¡En cuanto a ti Deidara! –Itachi lo apunta de forma acusadora haciéndolo sobresaltar. –No me extraña de que a estos tres los tenga que obligar a ayudarme, ¿pero a ti? –exclama incrédulo. –Tú siempre eres buen niño, ayudas a oto-san y oka-san en todo. –Sasori asintió dándole la razón. –siempre tan entusiasmado mi niño, pero de un tiempo para acá has andando todo apachurrado, ya no te animas ante mis ideas, no me idolatras más, andas distraído, pensativo y melancólico… ¿te pasa algo princeso? –Itachi lo mira preocupado.

- ¡No me digas princeso!—Deidara se pone de pie y lo mira indignado.

- Olvidaste decir que anda más sensible, oto-san. –comenta burlón Sasori y Deidara lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ahora que lo pienso, andas así desde que Sai dejo de mandarte regalos conmigo… Gaara me contó lo que paso, te pasaste Deidara. –Luka niega con decepción y Deidara siente una flecha clavársele en el pecho.

- Oh lo de Sai, oí de eso. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Estás triste por eso princeso? ¿Te sientes culpable? –Itachi lo mira de forma paternal, como si le estuviera dando consejos de amor a su bebito.

- No lo sé, no dejo de pensar en eso. Me molestaban sus acosos. –Deidara inclina su rostro hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello tape su sonrojo y aprieta los puños con fuerza. –debería estar feliz por no tenerlos ahorita, porque al fin dejo de acosarme. No sé porque me siento culpable.

He rechazado a muchas chicas y diciéndoles cosas peores de las que le dije a Sai, y jamás me he sentido culpable, no sé porque con Sai me siento así, además que he comenzado a extrañar sus acosos, sus regalos, sus llamadas preguntándome como estoy.

Es el primero que se interesa en oír todo lo que me pasa sin esperar nada a cambio, desde que le dije eso y dejo de buscarme siento un gran vacío en mi interior. –el rubio alza la mirada, ahora que saco eso se siente un poco mejor y espera las burlas de sus amigos por sentimental, por eso alzo el rostro pero mira extrañado el estado de todos, ya que están con los ojos muy abiertos, mandíbula desencajada y casi en estado de shock. – ¿Qué pasa?

- No me lo puedo creer. –Itachi sale de su estado de shock. –Enserio no puedo creer que algo me tomara por sorpresa a mí. –Itachi está más sorprendido por eso que por la revelación del rubio.

- ¿Qué? –Deidara lo mira sin entender.

- Deidara, amigo lo siento, no pensé que de tanto que te molestáramos con eso lo tomaras enserio. –Sasori lo mira con arrepentimiento y culpa.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Deidara se siente confundido, el solo exteriorizo lo que siente, no sabe porque le dicen eso.

- Gaara es nuestra culpa. Recuerda que por nosotros hizo el sacrificio. –Luka mira a su novio sintiéndose culpable.

- Lo sé. –Gaara deja de ver a su novia para ver al rubio. –Amigo lo siento, sé que jamás podre pagarte lo que hiciste por nosotros y que gracias a eso ya no ere el mismo. –Gaara lo mira como si lo hubieran castrado.

- ¡¿De qué cojones hablan?! –exclama exasperado.

- Sí, eso debe ser. El trauma que le causo la ruca no lo podrá superar jamás y se nos volteo. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –No te preocupes, sexy boy hasta el final y nosotros siempre te apoyaremos. Estaremos de tu lado. –Itachi le sonríe paternal.

- Si, sí. Deidara amigo, estamos contigo de tu lado y serás sexy boys sin importar tus ahora inclinaciones. –Sasori lo mira compresivo.

- Si, te apoyamos… es lo menos que podemos hacer. Me siento responsable porque por nosotros hiciste eso. –Gaara sigue mirándolo como si fuera un castrado.

- Que tengas otras inclinaciones no significa que cambie algo en ti, sigues siendo el mismo. –Luka le sonríe amigable.

- Intentare no odiarte por lo que eres ahora. –Pain lo mira serio es su forma de decirle que lo acepta tal cual.

- ¡¿De qué cojones hablan?! –Deidara los mira furioso. – ¿qué inclinaciones hablan?... ¡¿no me digan que están jodiendo de nuevo con que me voltee solo porque desde lo del viaje escolar no he follado?! –grita furioso. – ¡Son unos estúpidos, yo contándoles mi problema, como me siento respecto a eso y ustedes se van a molestarme con lo de ser marica! –grita más furioso, e indignado.

Los demás lo miran incrédulos al darse cuenta de algo.

- Deidara, ¿por qué crees que te sientes así respecto a Sai? –Itachi siendo el más paciendo fue el primero en hablar.

- Porque en todo este tiempo lo llegue a considerar amigo, es lógico que me sienta así porque lo herí. –Deidara cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y ladea su rostro a un lado.

Los demás sexy boys se miran entre sí.

- Mi princeso, tan inocente. –Itachi lloran conmovido.

- ¡Que no me digas así! –Deidara lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Es un niño aun… o niña, lo que sea el chiste es que por eso es inocente. –Sasori se limpia las lágrimas conmovido.

- ¡No soy niño ni niña, baboso! –el rubio ya está rojo del coraje.

- ¿Hermafrodita? –Luka lo mira curiosa, es la primera vez que ve uno.

- ¡No! ¡Soy hombre! –exclama ya más furioso.

- Oye no le grites, solo tratamos de entenderte. –le dice con reproche Gaara.

- ¿Entenderme? ¡Si se la pasan insultándome, babosos! –Deidara los fulmina con la mirada. – ¡No entienden como me siento!

- El que no entiende eres tu princeso. –Itachi le sonríe paternal, después de todo son todos sus pollos, sus hijazos.

- ¡Deja de decirme así, claro que entiendo lo que me pasa, después de todo me pasa a mí! –dice berrinchudo. – ¿acaso me equivoco?

- Si. –responden todos.

- ¡A si genios?! Entonces según ustedes ¿qué me pasa, qué es lo que siento?

- Amor. –responden melosos Sasori e Itachi.

- ¡No digan tonterías! –exclama sonrojado. – ¡Yo siento amistad, por eso estoy perturbado!

- No, estas enamorado… de un hombre. –dice con simpleza Pain.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy marica! –exclama indignado. – ¡Me gustan las mujeres, ustedes mismos me han visto con ellas, me he acostado con miles!

- Bueno… a muchos hombres que tienen a cualquier mujer se aburren y terminan gustándole los hombres. –comenta pensativa Luka.

- Además que desde lo de la ruca no has estado con ninguna otra. –Gaara asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- ¡No he estado con ninguna porque esa vieja me traumo! –grita fuera de sí.

- Solo piénsalo Deidara, ¿acaso si nosotros te dejáramos de hablar como te dejo de hablar Sai, te sentirías igual? –Itachi lo mira serio.

Deidara abre y cierra la boca sin saber que más decir.

- Vamos hermano, acéptalo. A nosotros no nos importa que seas así, eres nuestro amigo… que no te importe a ti tampoco. –Sasori lo mira serio.

- Gustar un hombre o una mujer, no importa, sigues siendo tú mismo. –Luka se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Cada quien con su cada cual. –Pain también se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Gay, bisexual o heterosexual sigues siendo un sexy boy. –Gaara le sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Se equivocan! ¡Yo no soy marica, no me gustan los hombres! –Deidara furioso sale a paso largo y marcado del salón.

- ¡Princeso lo más difícil es aceptarlo pero cuando lo haces las cosas se hacen más fáciles! –le grita Itachi.

- ¡Púdrete! –se oye el grito furioso del rubio a la lejanía.

- Lo admito hasta a mí me sorprendió que en verdad se nos haya volteado. –Itachi mira divertido a los demás.

- Tan machín que era. –Sasori sonríe burlón también.

- Me siento culpable, por nosotros la ruca no los volvió gay. –Luka mira preocupada a su novio.

- Seguro ya tenía el gen gay, la ruca solo lo activo. –dice Gaara palmeándole el hombro a su novia para que no se sienta culpable.

- Si lo analizamos bien por algo lo molestábamos con eso, es el más vanidoso de todos, hasta mejor pelo que su hermana tiene. –comenta Pain mirando a los demás que asintieron dándole la razón.

- Oh Sakurita, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos? –comenta Itachi mirando hacia la puerta, haciendo que todos volteen viendo a la peli-rosa rascándose la nuca apenada.

- Hola. –saluda amigable. –Onii-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Gaara asintió y se puso de pie.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo se ven a los Haruno de pie frente al otro.<p>

- Onii-san, ¿me harías un favor? –Sakura le pone su mejor cara de niña buena, esa que solo pone cuando quiere que su hermano le haga algún favor.

- Desde que me llamaste "onii-san" me olí que algo querías. –Gaara entrecierra los ojos y Sakura le sonríe nerviosa al ser tan obvia.

- Haré tus deberes por una semana si me ayudas. –dice rápidamente al ver que su hermano esta por dar media vuelta y regresar a su salón.

Gaara voltea hacia ella mirándola con interés.

- Te escucho.

Sakura sonríe emocionada.

- ¿Tienes el móvil de Konan?

Gaara alza ambas cejas, no entendiendo porque su hermana lo quiere.

- Lo necesito para hablar con ella de algo. –dice nerviosa, desviando la mirada.

- _Cosas de mujeres seguro. –_Gaara roda los ojos, no le interesa saber de qué hablaran. –No lo tengo.—_de hecho si lo tuviera Pain ya me hubiera castrado, si Itachi lo tiene es porque ese consigue lo que quiere y saliendo vivo en el proceso. –_a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿No me lo podrías conseguir? –Sakura lo mira suplicante.

- Pídeselo a Pain.

- Es que él me intimida. –responde rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

- Sí, pero si tú se lo pides te lo dará, si yo se lo pido me matara. –responde con simpleza, la oferta de que le hagan los deberes por una semana es tentador, pero si para ello se tiene que morir prefiere hacerlos él mismo.

- Por favor. –Sakura lo mira suplicante.

- Valoro más mi vida. –Gaara da media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Un mes, haré tus deberes un mes! –exclama rápidamente.

- Mira Sakura, arriesgare mi vida pidiéndoselo. Pain seguro me mata antes de aclarar que el móvil es para ti y no para mi… si quieres que me arriesgue ofréceme hacer mis deberes hasta que me mude para ir a la universidad. –Gaara la voltea a ver serio.

- ¡Pero aún faltan varios meses, medio año o más! –exclama indignada.

- Tómalo o déjalo.

- Lo tomo. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –_lo que una hace por amor. –_Sakura le dan ganas de llorar, ahora ella hará todos los deberes de la casa.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, hermanita. –Gaara le sonríe burlón y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y qué quería Sakurita? –Itachi le sonríe como niño bueno a Gaara cuando este entra al salón.<p>

- Pain me das el móvil de Konan. –ordena mirando al peli-naranja.

Gaara se contuvo para no mostrar miedo, y es que no solo Pain lo mira como un psicópata asesino sino que Luka también lo hace.

Itachi y Sasori ponen expresión de circunstancia.

- ¡Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti…! –comienzan a cantar Itachi y Sasori, mirando a Gaara.

- ¡Me lo pidió Sakura! –dice rápidamente, le da más miedo la mirada de su novia que la de Pain.

- ¿Por qué te lo pide a ti y no a mí? –Pain lo mira con sospecha.

- Si Gaara, dinos porque. –Luka afila su mirada hacia él.

- Porque tú le das miedo. –le responde cortante, mirando a Pain.

- Compresible. –comenta Itachi pensativo y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

- Con esos aretes, mirada de psicópata asesino y pelo teñido, cualquiera temería, más una linda e inocente dama como Sakura. –comenta Sasori pensativo e Itachi asintió estando de acuerdo.

Pain los fulmina con la mirada ofendido y ambos se abrazan, mirándolo como un violador en serie.

- ¿Para qué quiere Sakura el móvil de Konan? –Luka aun mira con sospecha a su novio, esas dos se hablan cuando hay reuniones pero no al grado de ser súper amiguis, si lo fueran ya tendrían sus móviles.

- Yo que sé, supongo cosas de mujeres… no le pregunte. –Gaara se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Si quería el móvil de Konan debió pedírmelo a mí. Yo como mi cuñis no la chantajearía como seguro tú lo hiciste para hacerle el favor. –Itachi mira divertido a Gaara que entrecierra los ojos porque ese maldito lo conozca tan bien. –Y no doy miedo como Pain.

- No la chantajearías como yo, lo harías peor. –dice con seguridad Gaara e Itachi lo mira ofendido.

- ¿Y porque tú tienes el móvil de mi novia? –Pain lo mira tétrico.

- Ya te lo había dicho Pain, como líder de los sexy boys debo tener el móvil de todos incluyendo a sus novias, por si tu móvil no funciona, no tiene batería, se te olvido o lo que sea hablarle a ella para localizarte, como también para invitarla a nuestros eventos. –responde con obviedad Itachi.

- ¡Jum! –Pain ladea su rostro a un lado, cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho, sigue sin gustarle que Itachi tenga el móvil de su novia.

- ¿Y bueno me lo darás o no? –Gaara mira con aburrimiento a Pain.

- Se lo daré personalmente a tu hermana. –dice firme.

- Como quieras, nada más no la asustes mucho. –Gaara le sonríe burlón y Pain lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si, tú la asustaras Pain, mejor se lo doy yo. –dice con heroísmo Itachi.

- Se lo daré yo, quiero asegurarme que no es un plan de este baboso porque quiere flirtear con mi novia a mis espaldas. –dice tétrico

- Por favor. –Gaara roda los ojos, pero al sentir una mirada voltea notando como su novia lo mira con reproche. –No le creerás a este loco, si Konan ni atractiva se me hace. –exclama ofendido.

- ¡Uuhh…! –abuchean insinuantes Sasori e Itachi.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –Pain lo mira amenazante.

- Que no tenemos los mismos gustos. Así de simple. –Gaara roda los ojos.

- No, a mí no me engañas, quisiste decir que Konan es fea. –Pain lo mira con ganas de matarlo.

- Sí, yo también entendí eso. –Sasori sonríe socarrón y Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada mientras Itachi ríe entre dientes.

- ¡Joder! A mí me gustan como Luka, no rudas como Konan.

- ¡Estás diciendo que mi novia es machorra! –Pain lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Eso entendí yo. –Itachi niega con decepción y Sasori amplía su sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy modosita? –Luka lo mira ofendida y asqueada.

- ¡No pongan palabras en mi boca! –grita furioso Gaara. – ¡Como no está su rubio marica para molestar ahora se vienen contra mí! –Gaara fulmina con la mirada a Itachi y Sasori. – ¡y tu confórmate con saber que tu novia no es mi tipo, y no pongas palabras en mi boca! –ahora fulmina con la mirada a Pain que también lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¡y tu…!

- ¿Yo que? –Luka lo mira sombría haciendo que Itachi y Sasori sonrían burlones.

Gaara gruñe furioso y toma de la mano a Luka, llevándosela consigo y está molesta se dejó llevar.

Itachi y Sasori chocan sus palmas entre si nada más los vieron desaparecer de la entrada.

- Ni modo Pain, ahora solo tú nos ayudaras a hacer la lista. –Itachi mira burlón a Pain.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama molesto, fue el único pendejo que no tuvo motivo para irse y se jodio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Empieza la escena yaoi<em>**

- _Son unos estúpidos… y yo que los llamo amigos. Ellos no desaprovechan para molestarme y yo que les confié como me siento pensando que me ayudarían a recuperar la amistad de Sai. –_Deidara se salió de la escuela y va caminando por las calles teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

No le importa haber dejado sus cosas en el salón, de hecho ni se acuerda de ellas. Solo quiere alejarse de esos malos amigos que no lo entienden.

- _Sai es el único que me entiende, siempre me escucha y me aconseja. Algo acosador pero siempre se interesó por todo lo que le contaba. –_el rubio suspira con pesadez, sintiendo que lo extraña más. –_debería ir a buscarlo y disculparme._

El rubio alza la mirada y suspira con pesadez, al alzar la mirada se sorprende al ver que esta frente a la escuela donde estudia Sai.

Entonces ve a alguien saltar la barda viendo que se trata del pelinegro, sin poder evitarlo sonrió y cuando esta por acercarse a él para disculparse ve que alguien más salta atrás de él. Y frunce el ceño al ver que ambos se van al callejón que esta alado de la escuela.

* * *

><p>- Todo este tiempo negándote haciéndote el santo, pero sabía que solo te hacías el difícil… zorrita. –el chico rubio que acorrala a Sai le sonríe burlón.<p>

- Si lo vas a hacer hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. –Sai lo mira con indiferencia, pero se sorprende cuando el chico que lo acorrala es tomado por alguien desde atrás y es tumbado al suelo. – ¡Deidara! –exclama sorprendido al ver al rubio mirar furioso a quien tiro.

- ¡¿Qué cojones…?!

- Lárgate. –Deidara lo mira de forma asesina y el rubio salió corriendo, intimidado ante como lo miro.

- Te gusta salvar a chicos en peligro, pero yo no estaba en peligro. –Sai le muestra esa expresión que no muestra sentimiento alguno, pero se sobresalta cuando Deidara pone ambas manos a los costados de su cara, de una forma brusca y lo mira furioso.

- ¡Dijiste que ya no lo hacías! –le grita y Sai lo mira algo asustado, jamás lo había visto así. –¡Tu dijiste que ya no te dejabas coger por cualquiera!

- No mentí, deje de tener sexo con los demás pensando que tú me harías caso. –Sai se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –como ya me di cuenta que jamás me harás caso, pues seguiré haciéndolo.

- ¿Te gusta que te traten como una zorra? –Deidara lo mira asqueado.

- Al menos ellos no me miran como tú. –Sai le sonríe de forma falsa.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si, con asco. Soy gay, ¿vale?... Tu no lo eres, así que si no te gusta estar conmigo aléjate… eres buena gente o te pasas de estúpido, estando cerca de un joto que te da asco, incluso cuando este ya no te acosa.

- No me das asco. –responde sincero y sorprendido.

- No mientas, tu mirada lo dice. –Sai desvía la mirada.

- Tú no me das asco, me da asco quienes te tratan así y que tú te dejes tratar así. –Deidara frunce el ceño. Sai lo mira sorprendido y luego suspira con pesadez.

- Deidara tu eres una buena persona… aléjate de mí, no soy buena influencia.

- Pero…

- Mira, tú tal vez me veas como amigo, pero yo no te veo así. Sonara egoísta pero no quiero enamorarme más de ti y eso es imposible teniéndote cerca siendo tan lindo conmigo. –Sai lo mira serio a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas sin avergonzarte? –Deidara sonrojado desvía la mirada.

- Solo digo la verdad, no tengo porque avergonzarme de ella. –Sai le sonríe de esa forma falsa de nuevo. –Ahora mejor cortemos esto por la paz, no quiero que alguien como tú me odie y no quiero enamorarme mas de alguien que jamás se fijara en mí. –Sai lo empuja suavemente para que se aparte de él para irse, pero no alcanza a dar ni un paso más cuando el rubio lo vuelve a empujar contra la pared pero sin ser brusco.

- ¿Qué…?

- Déjame probar si es verdad lo que ellos dicen. –le dice serio.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Sai alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Necesito saber si ellos tienen razón. –Deidara se sonroja.

- ¿Quienes?

- ¡Mis amigos! –le grita frustrado, y sin más estampa sus labios con los de Sai que ensancho los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como Deidara mueve sus labios encima de los de él. –¡Respóndeme el beso, joder! –dice frustrado entre los labios de él.

- Si… lo haces por compasión no tienes por qué hacerlo. –le dice molesto alejándose de él.

- ¡Compasión mierdas! Yo no siento eso por nadie, lo hago por mí mismo, ahora abre la boca y déjame follarte con la lengua. –ordena y Sai se sorprendió, y se sorprendió mas cuando sintió los labios de él nuevamente sobre los suyos, de forma mecánica abrió su boca permitiendo que él meta su lengua, hasta toparse con la de él, sin poder evitarlo le respondió el beso, un beso apasionado donde la lengua de ambos participo.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso, respirando agitados y están sonrojados. Sai con los ojos cerrados, si está soñando no quiere despertar, chance se lo folla ahí mismo.

- ¡Mierda, si me gusto!… ¡ellos tenían razón, soy marica! –exclama molesto, volviendo a besar a Sai y este no haciéndose del rogar se dejó, el condenado besa muy bien. –mierda, mierda, mierda, soy marica con mayúsculas. –dice al romper el beso pero sin separar su rostro del de Deidara.

- O tal vez yo te volví marica. –Sai lo mira burlón.

- No, enserio soy muy marica. Es la primera vez que me pongo duro con un beso. –Deidara lo mira con expresión de circunstancia.

- O yo soy tan bueno besando que te excite. –comenta con simpleza.

- ¿Soy el único duro aquí? –pregunta frustrado.

- No, no lo eres. –Sai sonríe como un zorro travieso y Deidara gruñe porque es la primera vez que se le hace excitante ver desnudo a un hombre. – la tengo bien parada.

- ¡Sai! –exclama avergonzado y más excitado.

- ¿Quieres follar? –pregunta sin descaro alguno.

- Dejaremos algo claro desde ahorita. –Deidara lo mira serio. –Yo seré quien la meta en tu agujero y tú no vas a meter nada en mi agujero… ¿entendido?—_ya no me queda decir que soy machín si me excito solo besando a un hombre y que me está poniendo más duro imaginar fallándomelo, siendo que desde lo de la ruca hacerlo con mujeres me da miedo, pero no por eso permitiré que me metan algo en el culo._

- Si, si… igual me gusta ser uke.

- ¿Uke?

- Sí, me gusta que me la metan en mi agujero.

- ¡Sai! –Deidara todo sonrojado lo mira avergonzado, jamás se acostumbrara a la sinceridad de él, menos a que lo diga sin vergüenza alguna.

- Vamos… en mi casa no hay nadie. –Sai lo toma del brazo y lo jala, sacándolo del callejón antes de que se arrepienta y Deidara se deja llevar, entre más rápido lleguen mejor, tiene meses sin sexo debido a su trauma con las mujeres y su cuerpo lo pide a gritos.

**Termina la escena yaoi**

* * *

><p>- Ni creas que solo por este polvo te perdono por decirme modosita. –dice molesta Luka mientras se termina de colocar el saco.<p>

Gaara que ya termino de vestirse se acerca a donde esta ella, tomando la gorra de su novia que se cayó en el suelo mientras se acariciaban antes de comenzar a follar después de haberla arrastrado a la bodega de deportes justamente para eso.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca, yo no dije eso. –Gaara le alza la barbilla con su mano izquierda para que lo mire a los ojos. –solo dije que me gustan como tú, no rudas como Konan.

- ¿Y cómo son como yo? –pregunta indignada.

- Únicas. –Gaara se inclina y le rosa los labios con los de él.

- ¡Aww…! Está bien, te perdono, cuando te pones así de tierno imposible no hacerlo. –Luka le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

- Tiernos los cachorros, ya te lo he dicho. –le dice ofendido sobre los labios. –y no necesito que me perdones por algo que no he hecho.

- Pediste el móvil de Konan. –le dice con reproche.

- Ya te dije que es para Sakura, sino me crees pregúntale… ¿para que querría el móvil de Konan?

- No sé, ¿para que lo querría Sakura? –Luka entrecierra los ojos.

- Yo que voy a saber, son cosas de ellas no me interesa. –Gaara roda los ojos. –Pregúntale tu si tanto te interesa saber… mejor dejemos de hablar de ellas y bésame, pequeña celosa. –le dice burlón.

- Idiota. –Luka saca su lengua delineándole los labios.

Gaara gruñe y toma la lengua de ella entre sus dientes, para después comenzar un beso apasionado y brusco. Cuando la falta de aire hace falta ambos se separan y el pelirrojo nada más recuperándose esta por besarla de nuevo, pero Luka se separa haciendo que la mire molesto.

- Si seguimos no paramos, y tengo hambre. –burlona le saca la lengua.

Gaara suspira con pesadez, él también tiene hambre y ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo. Así que le comienza a acomodar el cabello a ella.

- Tienes el cabello más largo. –comenta tomando entre sus manos un mechón, antes le llegaba debajo de la nuca ahora le llega abajo del cuello.

- Sí, no me lo he cortado. Luego voy a hacerlo. –comenta pensativa.

- No, déjalo crecer… quiero verte con el cabello largo. –Gaara le coloca la gorra.

- ¿Un chico con cabello largo? –Luka lo mira divertida.

- Eres chica.

- Que finge ser chico porque me escondo. –aclara juguetona.

- Deidara e Itachi tienen cabello largo y ambos son chicos… bueno Deidara medio chico.

- No te burles de él, sigue siendo hombre solo que con diferentes gustos. –dice divertida, acomodándose la gorra. –y sobre lo de dejármelo crecer, si quieres te doy una foto de cuando lo tenía largo. –juguetona le guiña un ojo y da media vuelta para ir a la puerta.

- Luka. –Gaara frunce el ceño y la llama con reproche.

- Me lo pensare. –divertida voltea a verlo sobre su hombro.

- Quiero la foto también. –dice ceñudo.

- Veré si tengo alguna. –dice divertida y Gaara asintió conforme.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del salón de primer año van Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y Suigetsu.<p>

- Vamos Sasuke, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás, ya sabes que todos los sexy boys deben entrar juntos a la cafetería, es la regla numero diecinueve. –Suigetsu mira con reproche al pelinegro.

- Tks… —Sasuke odia esas estúpidas reglas. – ¿almuerzas conmigo? –Sasuke mira a Sakura. –eres mi novia, puedes almorzar con nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros también? –Ino y Naruto miran emocionados a Sasuke.

- No. –responde cortante Sasuke.

- ¡Aww…! –exclaman deprimidos ambos rubios.

- Reglas de sexy boy chicos. –Suigetsu los mira burlón. –Solo las novias de los sexy boy pueden almorzar con ellos si el novio se lo pide, esa es la regla numero veinte. –Suigetsu les guiña un ojo y ambos rubios asienten deprimidos, reglas son reglas.

- Entonces ¿si quieres? –Sasuke mira a su novia que asintió, sonriéndole amigable y los rubios la miran con envidia porque ella almorzara con los sexy boy.

- Debería hacerme novia de un sexy boy. –comenta Ino pensativa y Shikamaru frunce el ceño.

- Yo estaría dispuesto a darte el honor. –Suigetsu le sonríe coqueto.

- Me lo pensare. –la rubia le sonríe coqueta no viendo como Shikamaru frunce más su ceño.

- Suigetsu. –Naruto mira serio al peliblanco. –que mal gusto tienes.

- ¡Idiota! –Ino le da un zape sacándole un chichón y haciendo sonreír burlón al peliblanco.

- ¡No me pegues fea! –Naruto la fulmina con la mirada.

- Ahora si te mato. –Ino se arremanga las mangas para irlo a golpear pero Shikamaru la toma de la cintura.

- Vamos, no te metas en problemas. –el castaño camina con ella, adelantándose a los demás, llevándosela de ahí e Ino se deja llevar estando embobada al estar tan cerca del castaño.

- Miren, ahí va otro con gustos feos. –Naruto mira con lastima por donde se fue Shikamaru y Suigetsu sonríe divertido.

Sasuke los ignora y Sakura niega divertida, esos dos son tan obvios que hasta Naruto lo nota, eso es porque se pasan ante lo obvio.

- ¡Pain! –Suigetsu mira sorprendido como Pain se acerca a ellos, se supone debería estarlos esperando con los demás en la zona de reunión para entrar juntos a la cafetería.

- ¿Querías el móvil de Konan? –pregunta deteniéndose frente a Sakura.

- _Estúpido onii-san si te dije a ti y no a Sasuke-kun el favor es porque no quería que él se enterara. –_Sakura se sonroja. –Si. –responde avergonzada.

Pain asintió y le entrego un pequeño papel doblado que Sakura toma.

- Gracias.

Pain solo asintió y dio media vuelta.

- ¡Espéranos Pain, por cierto Sakura comerá con nosotros! –Suigetsu corre para caminar alado de Pain.

Naruto también corre para caminar al otro lado de Pain, que lo vean caminar alado de uno de los sexy boys mayores es genial, con esto se hará más famoso en la escuela y muchas pollitas andarán atrás de él.

- ¿Cuándo le pediste a Pain el móvil de Konan? –pregunta celoso, mirando a su novia.

- Se lo pedí a Gaara, él dijo que se lo pedirá a Pain. –responde nerviosa y Sasuke asintió con entendimiento, ya no sintiéndose celoso, y es que juntándose con puro tío guapo a los ojos de las femeninas teme que su novia se fije en uno de ellos siendo que él batallo mucho para al fin hacerla su novia.

- ¿Para que quieres el móvil de Konan? –Sasuke la mira curioso.

- Cosas de chicas. –le dice avergonzada.

Sasuke solo asintió y no pregunto más sobre el tema, si son cosas de chicas no es algo que le interese saber.

- _Dile a un hombre que son cosas de chicas y no pregunta nada más sobre el tema. –_Sakura entrecierra los ojos, pero sonríe satisfecha al haber aprendido eso que le servirá mucho a futuro.

**Continuará**

**jajjajajaja no lo pude evitar, me gusta el yaoi dsd ke soy polluela, aunque en ciertos animes no me agrada como el caso de naruto, pero solo con unos personajes, con sai y dei no tengo problema como ya vieron**

**se ke muchas fans de dei y sai me kerran apalear, :P**

**saludos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	33. Van disminuyendo los sexy boys solteros

**Van disminuyendo los sexy boys solteros**

En una modesta cafetería se ve a Konan entrar llevando puesto el uniforme de su escuela. La peli-azul pasea su mirada por toda la cafetería hasta dar con Sakura.

Sakura está en una de las mesas de la cafetería, jugueteando con una servilleta que tomo, notándosele nerviosa, aun viste el uniforme escolar.

Cuando Konan se colocó frente a la mesa la peli-rosa alza la mirada, y le sonríe amigable por lo que la peli-azul le responde con una sonrisa más pequeña, pero sincera.

- Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá nada más saliendo de la escuela. –se disculpa apenada mientras mira como Konan toma asiento.

- No te preocupes, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que me llamaras, no me acordaba haberte dado mi móvil. –le responde amigable.

- De hecho me lo dio Pain-senpai, le pedí a mi hermano que se lo pidiera. –Sakura se rasca la nuca y sonríe, viéndose más avergonzada. –Lamento si te molesto con eso.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta, solo me sorprendió un poco… yo espero no te moleste que haya guardado tu numero móvil cuando me llamaste, me agradas y me gustaría simpatizar más contigo.

- No me molesta, al contrario, me alegra… tú también me caes muy bien y quisiera congeniar mas contigo. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Konan le responde la sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué es eso que querías platicar a solas conmigo? –Konan la mira curiosa, y se mostró más al ver lo nerviosa que se puso la peli-rosa.

- Veras…

Sakura muy sonrojada sigue jugando con su servilleta y Konan la mira algo divertida.

- Con que es eso. –comenta con diversión.

- Sé que es algo estúpido, pero yo solo me siento…

- Insegura, lo sé. –Konan la mira compresiva. –Te confieso que me sentía así cuando empecé mi relación con Pain, y es normal después de todo al igual que Sasuke tiene muchas chicas atrás de él, una no puede evitar pensar que podría caer en la tentación. –Sakura asintió, agradeciendo porque alguien la entienda. –Pain y yo al igual que Sasuke y tu fuimos muy buenos amigos antes de ser novios. –Sakura la mira sorprendida, no sabía eso. –Nos conocíamos desde pequeños al ser nuestros padres amigos también. –Konan se muestra algo melancólica, recordando su infancia. –Ambos nos enamoramos y cuando empezamos a salir como novios me sentía igual que tú; insegura… pero en todo este tiempo siendo novia de un sexy boy… –el nombre lo dice divertida. —… aprendí algo muy importante de cómo ser una buena novia. –Sakura la mira con interés. – Confía en él.

- ¿Ah?

- Te lo pongo así… ¿crees capaz a Sasuke de serte infiel?

- No… confió en Sasuke-kun, sé que él no es capaz, pero las demás… —Sakura frunce el ceño.

- Las demás hacen que nos sintamos inseguras. –comenta estando de acuerdo y Sakura asintió. –Mira, estaría completamente de acuerdo que desconfiaras y te mantengas en guardia si fueras novia de Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu e Itachi, en especial de Itachi… Si fueras novia de uno de esos cuatro te diría que tengas un ojo siempre puesto en él. –comenta segura y Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo. –Pero tu novio es Sasuke, no lo conozco mucho pero se ve un chico centrado, sabe lo que quiere y no se anda con niñerías… créeme, cuando yo me sentía insegura respecto a Pain, me di cuenta que no debo desconfiar en él, a Pain lo conozco desde que somos niños, sé que él jamás me traicionaría de esa forma, tal vez se le irán los ojos con algún cuerpo bonito, pero es hombre al fin y al cabo, eso no significa que me será infiel, además a nosotras también se nos van los ojos cuando vemos alguno que otro chico sexy. –comenta divertida y Sakura sonrío igual, dándole la razón. –tú conoces bien a Sasuke mejor que yo, ¿en verdad crees que andaría contigo solo como aventura? Porque déjame decirte que cuando un chico no te toma enserio le vale mierda serte infiel, pero cuando te toma enserio, aunque sea el chico más coqueto y mujeriego, cuando se enamora no te lastimara así, porque tiene miedo a perderte.

- Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido el chico de mis sueños, me gusta todo de él, me divierto y confió en él, estoy cómoda a su lado. No me di cuenta de ello hasta hace unos meses. Y se me hace tan irreal que él se sienta igual que yo, esa es parte de mi inseguridad, además que él ahora…

- Es un sexy boy. –Konan termina su frase mostrándose divertida. –Sakura, ser sexy boy no lo hace ser la cosa más genial del mundo, es solo un estúpido club que invento Itachi para divertirse y arrastro a la mitad de los miembros del club a unírsele. –comenta con diversión y Sakura tuvo que admitir que tiene razón. –No te miento, todos los chicos que pertenecen a ese club están muy guapos, son el sueño de muchas chicas, pero créeme, todas las chicas de tu instituto, a decir verdad la mayoría de las mujeres los tienen muy idolatrados, porque no los conocen bien. –comenta con diversión. –Luka es mujer, y si fuera hombre tenemos que admitir que es una flojonaza, tragona y mamona. Gaara es un sádico, mamón y enojón. Pain es enojón, amargado, aburrido y mamón. Deidara es muy vanidoso, idiota, poco caballeroso, superficial y mamón. Suigetsu es un pendejo, desesperante, superficial y mamón. Sasori es un maldito bastardo, mamón, superficial, idiota, sádico y egoísta. Sasuke es enojón, mamón, cerrado y amargado. Itachi es un manipulador, idiota, mamón, controlador, lava cerebros y muchos defectos más… créeme, si las chicas conocieran los lados malos de ellos no estarían tan embobadas por ellos. –Sakura tuvo que admitir que tiene razón, conociéndolos bien son insoportables. más cuando están todos juntos. –Ellos se llevan bien porque son unos mamones idiotas. –comenta divertida. –tu y yo amamos a nuestros novios por lo que son, con defectos y virtudes, cosa que no cualquiera hace. Sin contar que Pain no es del chico que tiene novias para serle infiel, él tiene novia porque en verdad quiere tenerla y estar con ella. Si no me quisiera no andaría conmigo y así andaría de falda en falda.

- Sasuke-kun tampoco es un chico que ande de falda en falda, de hecho lo conozco bien y se le hace patético… me ha dicho que las mujeres son molestas. Que si ahorita sin hacerles caso andan como lapas, si les hace un poco de caso estarían peor. –comenta divertida. –De hecho solo conmigo es diferente. –Sakura se sonroja y sonríe bobalicona. –bueno con Luka también es diferente. –Sakura frunce el ceño.

- Yo pienso que se lleva bien con Luka porque al igual que él estaban enamorados de su mejor amigo. –Konan le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice. –Además Sasuke no mira a Luka como te mira a ti.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunta curiosa.

- Como si fueras lo más maravilloso que ha visto, pone mucho esa mirada cuando sonríes. –comenta guiñándole un ojo de nuevo y Sakura se sonroja más.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sin poder evitar sentirse muy feliz con un cosquilleo intenso en el estómago.

- Enserio. –le responde divertida.

Sakura se siente ahora estúpida por dudar de Sasuke, no cabe duda que le hacía falta hablar con alguien más madura y que la entendiera.

- Bueno te traje hasta acá y me ayudaste mucho. Ya me siento mucho mejor, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a comer. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- No te ayude ni vine hasta aquí para que me compres de comer, no soy Luka. –comenta divertida. –No tienes por qué hacer nada, te ayude con gusto, como dije me caes muy bien y quiero que seamos amigas. –Konan le sonríe amigable.

- Yo también quiero que seamos amigas, así que déjame invitarte a comer… acabo de recibir mi mesada y tengo dinero, así que aprovecha.

- Me has convencido. –responde divertida.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Sasori están los sexy boys sentados estilo indio en el suelo y frente a ellos esta Itachi que sostiene una hoja frente a su rostro. Todos llevan puesto el uniforme escolar.<p>

- Bien, pasare lista antes de iniciar con la reunión. –dice Itachi a todo estilo maestro de primaria.

- ¿Para que pasas lista si ya sabes quienes estamos aquí? Nos vinimos juntos en tu intento de automóvil, ¿recuerdas? –Sasuke lo mira con fastidio, pero cae hacia atrás dándose en la nuca con el suelo al recibir un borrador de pizarrón en la frente, borrador que se le clavo en la frente por donde ahora se desangra. – ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?! –Sasuke se endereza mostrándose tétrico, con esa sangre escurriéndole de la frente da mucho miedo, además trae un chichón en la nuca.

Los demás miran burlones a Sasuke, en especial Gaara que lo está disfrutando mucho, aun la trae contra Sasuke por andar con su hermana.

- Eso es por insultar al ita-movil. –le dice con rencor. –y si quieres hablar levanta la mano. –le dice firme Itachi y Sasuke alza la mano con la que no se tapa la herida en su frente. –Habla mi pequeño saltamontes. –le dice a todo estilo Miyagui.

- ¡Muere! –como chango salvaje Sasuke se echa encima de Itachi haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¡Sasukito no golpees a tu líder!

- ¡Solo te matare aniki! –Sasuke lo agarra de los pelos y comienza a estamparle la cabeza en el suelo una y otra vez.

- ¡Mocoso del demonio! –Itachi enojado le da un cabezazo en la frente y aprovechando el aturdimiento de su hermano cambia lugares con él, ahora quedando encima y le agarra los pelos para estamparle la cabeza una y otra vez en el suelo. – ¡Serás el futuro líder, pero eso será cuando me gradué no cuando muera! –dice azotándole la cabeza una y otra vez en el suelo.

Sasuke le da un cabezazo en la barbilla, aturdiendo a su hermano e intenta rodar con él, dándole así inicio a una de sus tantas peleas de hermanos.

Los demás sexy boys están disfrutando la escena, viéndose de lo más divertidos. La ventaja de que Sasuke haya entrado al club es que desde que lo hizo ellos disfrutan las peleas de hermanos que tienen esos dos, es mejor que ver la lucha libre en la televisión.

- Quinientos a Sasuke. –dice Luka divertida y Gaara la mira como si fuera una maldita infiel.

- Lo mismo para Sasuke. –Pain sonríe de forma torcida.

- Va. También le apuesto a favor de Sasuke. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿No apostaras a favor del líder? –Suigetsu lo mira indignado.

- Apuesto a ganar y mira Sasuke se ve más emputado esta vez. –comenta divertido el pelirrojo.

- Tienes razón, van quinientos a Sasuke. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Mil a Itachi. –Gaara los mira despectivo. –Si le saca un ojo apuesto el doble. –comenta tétrico y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Y si lo mata? –Sasori lo mira curioso.

- No importa cómo, pero le compro un carro mejor que su carcacha. –Gaara sonríe de forma sombría y los demás se muestran divertidos.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente de pie frente a los demás sexy boys esta Itachi, todo golpeado, despeinado, con gasas y banditas donde tiene heridas abiertas. Sasuke está en las mismas condiciones que su hermano y su frente esta vendada para que no le siga sangrando la herida.<p>

Pain, Luka, Suigetsu y Sasori cuentan los doscientos cincuenta yenes que acaban de recibir de Gaara, como son cuatro y él aposto mil pues les toco doscientos cincuenta a cada uno. Si, Sasuke gano, se definió eso cuando de un putazo noqueo al líder por unos diez minutos y Sasori le alzo la mano en son de triunfo como digno boxeador, Sasori tenía razón y Sasuke esta vez estaba tan enojado que daba golpes mortales.

Gaara fulmina a Sasuke con la mirada por ser el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Y Sasuke agradece que en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo este parejo con su hermano, como a veces le gana como él le gana otras veces. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es el único lugar donde siente que le puede ganar a ese cabrón manipulador.

Itachi se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

- Continuare con la lista. –dice teniendo nuevamente ese tono de voz de maestro.

Cuando Sasuke está por replicar pero Luka le da un codazo en el estómago sacándole el aire e impidiendo que hable, si este vuelve a interrumpir empezara otra pelea, vale, que son divertidas pero si siguen así jamás terminara esta jodida y estúpida reunión, Itachi no los dejara ir hasta que terminen de hacer lo que el pendejo quiere que hagan.

Gaara se contuvo para no reír a todo estilo villano de telenovela, su novia se sacó un mil con su acción, cuando se vayan de esa jodida reunión o si puede antes la follara tan duro como a ella le gusta como premio.

Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Luka mientras se abraza el estómago y los demás lo miran burlones.

- ¡Sasori!

- ¡Presente! –enérgico el pelirrojo alza la mano e Itachi le pone una palomita en la lista.

- ¡Deidara!

- ¡No vino, se fue a jotear! –grita Sasori fingiendo la voz e Itachi niega poniéndole una tachita.

- ¡Pain!

- ¡Jodete! –responde cortante e Itachi le puso su palomita de asistencia.

- ¡Gaara!

- ¡Muérete! –Gaara le alza el dedo medio en una seña obscena e Itachi le pone su palomita de asistencia.

- ¡Luka!

- ¡Aquí! –aflojerada alza su mano e Itachi le pone su asistencia.

- ¡Suigetsu!

- ¡Aye! –el mencionado alza su mano e Itachi le pone su asistencia.

- ¡Sasuke!

- Hazme un favor y muérete. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada e Itachi le pone su asistencia.

- ¿Alguien sabe porque no vino Deidara? –Itachi mira serio a sus pequeñuelos.

- Ya le dije líder, porque se fue a jotear. –Sasori sonríe burlón.

- Sasori, no es jotear, es mariconear. –le dice Itachi con advertencia y Sasori asintió divertido, haciendo a los demás sonreír burlones.

- Itachi, Deidara no regreso desde que salió del salón porque no nos creía que se volteo… tal vez se suicidó porque se dio cuenta que le gusta el pepino, ni por muy deprimido que este ese pendejo falta a las reuniones estas. –comenta Luka pensativa, al instante Itachi, Suigetsu y Sasori ponen expresión de circunstancia, no habían pensado en eso.

- Que se muera, un joto menos en el mundo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Un pendejo menos quien me haga la vida imposible. –Pain también se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Un tuerto menos. –Gaara también se encoge de hombros con indiferencia haciendo que Pain, Sasuke y Luka lo miren incrédulos, después de todo ese pelirrojo cínico fue quien lo dejo tuerto.

- Son unos desgraciados. –Itachi los mira con decepción. –Oka-san, nuestros hijos son unos sádicos, no unas monadas como Suigetsu. –lloriquea dolido.

- Lo siento oto-san, no los eduque bien. –Sasori se limpia falsas lágrimas.

Cuando estos apenas inician su drama de todos los días el timbre de la puerta suena.

- ¡Seguro es Deidara! –Sasori se pone de pie y corre hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sabía que no se suicidaría! –Suigetsu también corre.

- ¡Solo espero que no sean policías diciéndome que mi retoño murió! –Itachi corre atrás de ellos.

- Pendejos. –los otros cuatro miran con fastidio por donde se fueron.

* * *

><p>Sentados en el suelo, formando un circulo están todos los sexy boys. Nada más llego Deidara y dijo que quería hablar con todos, así que Itachi obligo a los que no querían o no les interesaba oír lo que el rubio fuera a decir. Todos sostienen en manos una humeante taza de té.<p>

- Tenían razón. –Deidara rompe el silencio, mirando su taza de té.

- Siempre tengo razón. –Itachi le sonríe con arrogancia haciendo que sus mosqueteros lo miren con admiración y los demás lo fulminan con la mirada, odian eso. –Pero ¿en que tuve razón esta vez? –Itachi lo mira curioso y Deidara cae estilo anime.

- ¡Sobre lo que siento por Sai! –exclama avergonzado. – ¡Todos tenían razón, me volví marica!

Al instante Sasuke, Itachi, Pain, Sasori, Suigetsu y Gaara se alejan considerablemente de él haciendo que a Luka le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y Deidara los mire indignado.

- Que sea marica no significa que me gusten todos los hombres –les dice entre dientes. –de hecho creo que solo me gusta Sai, es el único que me ha interesado de esa forma. –Deidara se soba la barbilla pensativo. –como sea, soy marica así que dígame si puedo seguir siendo sexy boy o me expulsan. –dice firme pero mostrándose temeroso en la mirada, ama ser sexy boy.

- Mi princeso. –Itachi se acerca a él y le palmea un hombro. –Siempre serás un sexy boy sin importar tus preferencias, ya te lo habíamos dicho. –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- Gracias líder, pero deja de decirme princeso. –Deidara entrecierra los ojos.

- Uno, dos, tres. –cuenta Sasori mirando divertido a Suigetsu que le sonríe cómplice. – ¡Esta va para ti dedicada con todo nuestro amor. –Sasori mira al rubio y le guiña un ojo.

- ¡Ahora…! ¡Despierta la mujer que en mi dormiiiaa…! ¡Y poco a poco se duerme la niiiiña...! ¡despierta la abertura de la viiiidaa…! –cantan con profundo sentimiento Suigetsu y Sasori, hasta haciendo voz mariconada.

- ¡Ouwooo…! –exclama Itachi con profundo sentimiento y hasta cerrando los ojos.

Luka se tapó la boca para no soltar la carcajada, los otros tres ladean su rostro a un lado ocultando donde se contienen por soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Dejen eso! –grita el rubio furioso. –seguiré siendo sexy boy, pero ¿no les importa mis preferencias? –el rubio los mira inseguro, no quiere que las cosas cambien solo porque ahora le van los chicos.

- Princeso eres mi hijo y te acepto como tal, seas gay o no. –dice con heroísmo Itachi.

- Gracias líder. –el rubio se limpia sus lágrimas conmovido. –pero deje de llamarme princeso. –el rubio entrecierra los ojos.

- Ahora te gusta la verga, no me importa, sigues siendo mi compadre… claro mientras no sea mi verga la que te guste. –Sasori lo mira burlón.

- Ja ja ja… ya te dije que solo me siento atraído a Sai. –Deidara lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Concuerdo con Sasori. –Suigetsu le sonríe burlón.

- Repito, me gusta solo Sai. –Deidara lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Por mí no hay problema, es bueno que haya otro al que le gustan los tíos en este grupo. –Luka se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Sí, lo sé, solo te gusta Sai y a mí solo Gaara, pero aun así sigo teniendo mis buenos tacos de ojo. –Luka sonríe divertida pero al sentir la mirada de maldita infiel de su novio sonríe nerviosa y los demás le sonríen burlones a Gaara.

- Siempre me has parecido un marica por vanidoso y chillón, que ahora te gusten los hombres no hace gran diferencia. –Gaara deja de fulminar con la mirada a su novia para mirar al rubio.

- Qué lindo. –responde con sarcasmo.

- Pienso igual que Gaara. –Pain lo mira indiferente.

- Son unos amores. –comenta sarcástico.

- A mí me da igual, mientras no me metas mano y no jotees conmigo me vale mierda lo que hagas o lo que te guste, por mi hasta muérete si quieres. –Sasuke lo mira indiferente.

- Cosito. –exclama más sarcástico.

- Ya que todos dijeron que no les importa que seas marica, dinos como aceptaste tus inclinaciones, princeso. —Itachi lo mira curioso y Deidara suspiro con pesadez, ya haciéndose a la idea que su líder le dirá así hasta que se aburra o él mismo se muera, cualquiera que pase primero.

- Bueno, me topé con Sai, estaba pensando lo que ustedes me dijeron y quería comprobarlo. Es verdad que no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que me vi obligado a fallarme a la directora. –de recordarlo se estremeció y todos lo miran como un héroe caído, el único que hizo mueca de asco fue Sasuke. –desde esa vez cada que intentaba estar con alguna chica no se me paraba porque me imaginaba a la directora y salía corriendo. –dice todo traumado, todos lo miran con compasión, esa vieja lo dejo marcado, incluso Sasuke sintió lastima por él. –así que bese a Sai para ver si me gusta, si lo hace es porque ustedes tenían razón y soy marica. –Deidara suelta un profundo suspiro, haciendo que los demás alcen una ceja, sonó como un suspiro soñador. –me gustó tanto que me puse duro con un beso, jamás me sentí así al besar una chica, así que seguro soy joto desde hace tiempo y no me importa, ahora que probé el sexo homosexual… ¡wau..! es algo de otro nivel, de solo recordar cómo se siente mi verga en ese apretado culo me pongo duro de nuevo. –Deidara sonríe bobalicón y tiene derrame nasal, recordando lo que hizo hace un rato y la razón por la que llego tarde, sin ver como los demás se alejaron considerablemente de él y lo miran como un depravado joto adicto ahora a los culos, se aseguraran de tener a salvo los suyos. –como tenia meses sin sexo, solo me la jalaba yo solo, se lo hice como tres veces y muy duro a Sai, le di tan duro que él me gritaba que sentía que lo partiría en dos… pobrecito seguro no podrá caminar bien en unos días, de hecho sino es porque Sai me dijo que ya no podía yo seguiría fallándomelo y no estuviera ahorita aquí, hubiera llegado mucho más tarde…

- ¡Suficiente información, me los va a traumar más! –lo corta Luka rápidamente acariciándole la cabeza a su traumado novio.

Deidara sale de su ensoñación y mira cómo sus amigos están alejados traumados, chupándose el dedo y mirándolo con asco.

- Deidara mejor luego me cuentas tu sexo gay a solas, suena interesante, pero no enfrente de ellos, mira solo les diste el intro y como quedaron. –comenta Luka divertida.

- Exagerados. –Deidara se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

* * *

><p>- ¡En el equipo de americano! –exclama sorprendida Sakura que está en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, enfrente de su novio.<p>

- Si… el idiota de Itachi me inscribió ahí, según él debo estar en el mismo club deportivo que ellos. –responde molesto. – ¿Puedes creerlo? –pregunta indignado. –ahora no solo estoy en ese club de pendejos sino que tengo que estar en ese club deportivo lleno de más pendejos que se creen la última verga del mundo, huecos y llenos de testosterona. –Sasuke hace mueca de asco.

Sakura sonríe divertida y toma el rostro de él entre sus manos haciendo que lo inclina más hacia ella al ser más baja y las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrosan levemente.

- Verte sudado, aterrado y tecleando a mas idiotas… que sexy. –Sakura ronronea coqueta, haciéndolo sonrojar más. – ¿te puedo ver en el entrenamiento?

- Si. –responde rápidamente. –Podrías quedarte con Luka, ella estará en lo que el pendejo de Itachi llama zona vip, así no estarás con las demás montoneras hormonales.

- Oh déjalas que se den un taco de ojo de lo que jamás podrán tener. –Sakura le guiña un ojo divertida, hablar con Konan le sirvió de mucho.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, pero se sorprende cuando su novia pega sus labios con los de él.

- Suerte, y patéales el trasero a todos. –le dice sobre los labios de él.

- Ojala me toque taclear a Itachi, a ese le pateo el trasero y lo disfrutare mucho. –comenta divertido mientras posa sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a él, uniendo sus labios en un beso más fogoso que la peli-rosa con las mejillas más sonrojadas responde gustosa, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Luka está sentada sobre el pasto que está en la cancha de entrenamiento para los jugadores de americano. A su lado esta Gaara vistiendo el uniforme deportivo.<p>

- ¿No se cansan de gritar? –pregunta con fastidio el pelirrojo mirando hacia la malla que separa la cancha donde están amontonadas varias femeninas chillando orgásmicas.

- No… y ellos no se cansan de la atención. –Luka apunta con la mirada hacia donde están Itachi, Deidara, Suigetsu y Sasori—_los cuatro con ropa deportiva—_, su novio mira a donde mismo y roda los ojos al verlos saludar como si fueran estrellas famosas.

- Pensé que haciéndose marica el tuerto dejaría eso.

- Deidara ama que lo alaben, ser gay no cambia las cosas… dale atención o gritos de admiración y así lo tendrás todos los días. –Luka apunta al rubio que le manda besos a las femeninas que chillan más orgásmicas.

- Son tan idiotas. –Gaara suspira con pesadez.

La mirada del pelirrojo se dirige a la entrada de la cancha viendo a Sasuke entrar en compañía de Sakura, al verlos tomados de la mano hizo mueca de asco.

- Al parecer tendrás compañía. –Gaara apunta con la mirada hacia donde vienen esos dos.

- Seremos las porristas… ¿debería usar el uniforme de porrista? –Luka le sonríe coqueta.

Gaara comenzó a imaginársela con ese sexy uniforme que usan las porristas y nada más lo hizo agito su cabeza para sacar esas ideas.

- Veré si me puedo robar uno para que me cumplas una fantasía. –Gaara le sonríe coqueto.

- Sino fuera porque terminaríamos siendo tachados de maricas te daba un fogoso beso. –Luka le sonríe burlona y Gaara suspira con pesadez, no le gusta que su novia tenga que fingir ser chico.

- Te haré compañía mientras entrenan. –comenta amigable Sakura sentándose al otro lado de Luka que asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos ya va a empezar el entrenamiento!

Sasuke y Gaara chasquean la lengua, el pelirrojo se pone de pie.

- Te veo en un rato. –Gaara camina hacia donde están los demás, pero se detiene al oír unos labios tronar, por lo que tétrico voltea viendo como Sasuke se separa de una sonrojada Sakura.

- Suerte. –le dice amigable y Sasuke le sonrío de forma torcida.

- Muévete, baboso. –le dice tétrico a Sasuke que sonriéndole burlón lo sigue.

- Ahora… —Luka le pasa un brazo por el hombro de forma amigable a Sakura. – ¿Lista para entrar en el mundo de la gente adulta? –pregunta coqueta.

- No sé de qué hablas… y por favor aléjate un poco. –le dice nerviosa, mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso aun te pongo nerviosa porque te gusto? –le pregunta burlona.

- ¡No! –exclama indignada y más avergonzada. –Casi todos aquí piensan que eres chico, saben que fuimos novios y ahora soy novia de Sasuke-kun, de por si con eso ya varias enemigas me he ganado, y que te vean así conmigo me hace ver como una descarada. –dice apuntando con la mirada a todas las locas que andan en la malla.

Luka dirige la mirada a ellas y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como todas miran a Sakura con infinito odio.

- Ignóralas.

- Claro, como a ti no te molestan. –Sakura entrecierra los ojos.

- Mira. –Luka apunta con la mirada a los jugadores. –mira esas piernas ejercitadas. –Sakura las mira y pasa saliva con dificultad. –ahora mira esos brazos marcados. –la peli-rosa lo hace y se sonroja. –mira esas nalgas bien equipadas y torneadas, ¿apoco no dan ganas de apretarlas? –Sakura se echa aire con una mano sintiéndose acalorada. –y eso que aún no se ensucian, sudan y respiran de forma acelerada, luego vienen los gritos y empujones… sino sales de aquí con las bragas mojadas sigues siendo una mocosa. –Luka sonríe de forma torcida y se separa de Sakura que mira embobada a esos machos con buenos cuerpos entrenar, joder que todos están bien buenos, en especial su novio. –Relájate y disfruta el espectáculo. –Luka apoya sus codos en el pasto, justo atrás de ella, acomodándose mejor y Sakura la imita.

- ¡Ay Dios! –Sakura se abaniqueo con una mano al ver como su novio muestra su fortaleza tacleando a uno de los otros novatos.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque muchas vienen a verlos entrenar? –Sakura asintió sin despegar su mirada embobada de los chicos. – Tengo privilegios como tú al estar aquí donde se ve mejor, más cerca y sin estar amontonada. –Luka sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura jamás se sintió tan afortunada, ahora entiende porque las demás no se pierden los entrenamientos, ella ya no lo hará desde ahora.

* * *

><p>Después de entrenar todos se fueron a las duchas, así que vemos a todo el equipo de americano, veteranos y novatos, todos ahí desnudos o con pequeñas toallas cubriéndoles la cadera.<p>

- Aprovecha Deidara, tira un jabón y dile al que más te gusta que lo levante. –Sasori le codea las costillas de forma insinuante al rubio que está echándose desodorante, los dos solo llevan una toalla amarrada en la cadera.

- Hare algo aún mejor. –el rubio sonríe travieso y Sasori lo mira con interés, notando como se acerca al lavabo, toma una bolsita de detergente en polvo para después ir con uno de los novatos. – ¡Hey chico, hicimos una rifa y perdiste! –el pobre novato mira con interés como Deidara tira el detergente en polvo en el suelo, todos miran curiosos. –Quítate la toalla y recógelo. –ordena y el chico lo mira asustado, notando como nadie dice nada algunos lo miran con lastima, otros con burla y otros curiosos, nadie lo salvara porque nadie se opone a los sexy boy, y mucho menos les dicen cosas en su cara a los sexy boys, son como Dioses en la escuela.

- Pero… pero es en polvo. –dice temeroso, no le puede decir que no a uno de sus superiores menos si es un sexy boy.

- Este nada más salió del closet y se nos pervirtió. –Suigetsu que se está secando el cabello y solo una toalla amarrada en la cadera, mira divertido a Sasuke que está a su lado con una toalla rodeándole el cuello y otra cubriéndole la cadera.

- Sé que es en polvo… es que aquí somos muchos. –Deidara le sonríe de forma pervertida.

Sasori suelta la carcajada siendo secundado por Suigetsu. Itachi que va saliendo de las duchas solo con una toalla cubriéndole la cadera, sonríe divertido, se recarga en uno de los casilleros, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

La pobre victima pasa su mirada suplicante por todos, pero nadie está dispuesto a ayudarlo. Así que resignado a ser violado se quita la toalla y la coloca en la banca para después agacharse y recoger el detergente. Deidara toma la toalla que se quitó, la hace girar y le da un fuerte golpe en el culo haciéndolo gritar como niña.

Los demás soltaron la carcajada al ver lo que hizo el rubio que está en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa, le dejo las nalgas rojas al pobre.

- Hermano, eso estuvo genial. –Sasori se acerca al rubio, chocando su mano con la de él, ambos sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

- Le deje las nalgas como camarón. –dice burlón y ambos vuelven a romper en carcajadas.

- _Maduren. –_Pain y Gaara que ya terminaron de vestirse rondan los ojos.

Sasuke también rodo los ojos y fue a vestirse mientras que Itachi niega divertido.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajajjajajaj cooondenados hermanos uchiha como me hacen reir en sus peleas**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	34. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

En el baño de los hombres se ve a dos chicos con el uniforme estudiantil, pantalones desabrochados, de pie alado del otro, haciendo pipi en los orinales masculinos.

- Enserio, jodidos sexy boys, como los detesto. –comenta uno de ellos mostrando rencor. –no solo tienen muchas prioridades en la escuela, se creen la gran cosa y provocan escándalos sino que se llevan las mejores chicas.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama el otro rencoroso. –gracias a ellos las chicas ni nos voltean a ver, incluso mi novia me dejo por el pendejo de Uchiha-senpai que solo se la cogió y la boto… y cuando era mi novia no me dejaba ni meterle mano. –dice con indignación.

- Son unos desgraciados que usan las mujeres y los muy putos consiguen de ellas los que nosotros ni en nuestros sueños conseguimos. –ahora ambos se muestran deprimidos. –y ahora el hermano menor de Uchiha-senpai también es uno de ellos. Eso que era un nerd amargado.

- Ni que lo digas y todavía el desgraciado tiene por novia a Haruno-chan. –lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

- Haruno-chan, no puedo creer que alguien tan linda y hermosa ande con ese amargado. –dice con pesar, abrochándose los pantalones después de sacudir su miembro y meterlo dentro de los bóxer.

- Tengo entendido antes eran amigos, ya sabes cuando el Uchiha menor era un nerd feo y nadie lo pelaba. –comenta siguiendo a su amigo a lavarse las manos.

- Seguro ahora anda con él porque de repente el pato feo se convirtió en cisne. –comenta con envidia y muy seguro.

- Es lo más lógico. Haruno-san es muy hermosa como para fijarse en un feo, y como de pronto el Uchiha se convirtió en algo atractivo para las chicas se fijó en él, es la única razón. –ambos se secan las manos y salen del baño.

Nada más la puerta del baño se cerró y uno de los cubículos del baño se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke que se muestra sombrío.

- Idiotas. –comenta caminando hacia los lavabos y comenzando a lavarse las manos, cuando su rostro se alzó e topo con su reflejo en el espejo. –_no quería pensar en eso, pero… pero ¿en verdad solo me hiciste caso por este físico, Sakura?—_la mirada del pelinegro muestra algo de tristeza, la conoce, sabe que ella no es así, pero no puede evitar pensar en eso, antes de cambiar de look ella no lo pelaba, cambio y ella acepto ser su novia, aunque bueno, antes no se le declaro, aun así no puede evitar sentirse inseguro.

* * *

><p>Saliendo del edificio de la escuela se ve a Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru. El par de femeninas y el rubio van platicando amenamente, aunque Sakura se ve distraída, no puede dejar de ver de reojo a Sasuke que ha estado distante desde hace rato, incluso en el desayuno apenas le contesto algunas cosas que le preguntaba, no solo esta distante con ella sino que cortante.<p>

- ¡Sasukito, apúrate que tenemos detalles que arreglar! –grita Itachi desde el Ita-movil estando con los demás sexy boys que se van subiendo a la carcacha.

- Hnm. –Sasuke comenzó a caminar sin despedirse de ninguno haciendo que Sakura lo mire dolida, mientras sus amigos se muestran extrañados.

- ¡Al menos despídete teme! –grita indignado Naruto, pero Sasuke lo ignoro, indignado más al rubio.

- Es normal que no se despida de nosotros, pero no lo es que no se despida de la frentona. –Ino voltea a ver a su amiga que se muestra decaída. – ¿pelearon?—Sakura negó, sin alzar la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso Sakura-chan, seguro anda en sus días. –el rubio le palmea el hombro y le sonríe intentando animarla.

- ¡Los hombres no tienen esos días, imbécil! –Ino le da un zape en la cabeza.

- ¡No me pegues oxigenada! –Naruto la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, tarado?! –Ino pega su frente a la de él y le gruñe como perra rabiosa.

- ¡Oxigenada, babosa! –el rubio le gruñe igual.

- Problemáticos. –Shikamaru roda los ojos, viendo como esos dos no dejan de pelear.

- _Sasuke-kun. –_Sakura mira decaída por donde se va el Ita-movil, ni siquiera la miro antes de subirse.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Ita-móvil se ve a Pain y Sasori quejándose por llevar en sus piernas a Deidara y Suigetsu sentados, a su vez que estos se defienden. En la parte delantera se ve a Sasuke en el asiento del copiloto mirando indiferente hacia afuera.<p>

Itachi que va manejando mira de reojo a su hermano, noto que no se despidió de Sakura, como noto que la ignoro en el almuerzo. Luka también lo noto, como Gaara, razón por la que la primera mira incrédula de reojo a su novio que la carga el cual se ve complacido, sospechan que hay problemas en pareja y eso le encanta, a ver si esos dos terminan de una vez y él puede ser completamente feliz.

- ¿Te peleaste con Sakurita, Sasukito? –pregunta meloso Itachi.

- Hmn.

- Otouto, ya te regale un diccionario en tu cumpleaños, debiste notar que "hmn" no es una palabra. –le dice con expresión de sabiondo.

- Hmn.

- Sasukito. –lo llama con reproche, como madre que riñe a su hijo por andar de contestón.

- Déjale Itachi, son sus problemas. –le dice Gaara con expresión diabólica y mirada llena de dicha.

Luka le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que su novio ahora lo ayuda, sabe porque lo hace, para él feliz de la vida si esos dos terminan y no desea que nadie les ayude con sus problemas de pareja. Los otros cuatro siguen con su discusión por ir cargando en las piernas del otro que ni cuenta de la discusión de los otros cuatro.

- Pero me preocupo por la felicidad de mi hermanito, tu deberías preocuparte de la felicidad de tu hermanita también, ya que la felicidad de ambos esta enlazada. –comenta poético el pelinegro mayor.

- ¡Mira al frente, pendejo, nos mataras! –le grita Sasuke viendo asustado al frente, Itachi se cambió de carril por andar de payaso y metiche, y ahora van directo a estrellarse contra un tráiler.

Todos con el conductor incluido miran al frente ante el grito de Sasuke viendo que el tráiler enorme se les vienen encima, si se impactan seguro destruye a esa carcacha con solo tocarla con ellos incluidos.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Soy muy joven y hermoso para morir! –gritan como nenitas Deidara, Suigetsu y Sasori, teniendo expresión de circunstancia.

Itachi maniobro para meterse en el carril correcto y esquivar el tráiler que esta por matarlo, haciendo que todos adentro se sangoloten de forma graciosa y exagerada, gracias a que alguien haya arriba los adora se salvaron por un pelo, pero eso no evito que varios automovilistas les recuerde el día de las madres.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Sasori se encuentran todos los sexy boys preparando el lugar para la fiesta de halloween que harán este fin de semana, proyecto que Itachi lleva preparando por días, ya que será su última fiesta de noche de brujas de ellos en el instituto quiere que todo salga perfecto.<p>

En la sala esta Itachi con una tabla en manos en donde tiene una hoja donde va tachando las cosas de la lista que se va haciendo mientras está mandando a los demás a hacer cosas como el espartano que es.

- Sasori, ¿ya conseguiste el somnífero que usaremos para dormir al encargado del edificio? –pregunta mirando la lista mientras se acomoda los lentes de armazón delgado, cuadrado y elegantes que usa sobre los ojos—_no tienen aumento, se los puso por mamón, según él porque se ve más intelectual con ellos, que aunque se vea así no quita lo payaso._

- ¡Yes sir! –exclama con saludo militar, mientras en su mano libre sostiene algunos de los adornos que están colocando en la sala.

Itachi asintió satisfecho y tacho eso de la lista.

- ¿Suigetsu se está follando a las vecinas para que no se quejen? –pregunta alzando la mirada y buscando al mencionado.

- Si, líder. –responde Deidara que está sosteniendo la escalera a Pain que está colocando unos adornos. –pobre, se tirara también a las del segundo piso, una es una anciana sin dientes y la otra es una gorda de 200 kg, sino se vuelve gay como yo mis respetos. –comenta burlón.

- ¡No sueltes la escalera pendejo, que si me caigo te mato! –exclama Pain furioso, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

- Hai, hai. –divertido Deidara vuelve a sostener la escalera.

- Ese Suigetsu, aún me da risa su cara cuando salió perdedor en la rifa. –comenta burlón Sasori.

- Si se vuelve gay ya sabe que lo aceptamos… joto o no es un sexy boy. –comenta heroico Itachi, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- Oigan, ¿se han dado cuenta que desde que uno se hace sexy boy comienzan los traumas? –pregunta pensativo Sasori.

- Eso no es verdad, yo le he ocasionado traumas permanentes a Sasukito antes de que sea sexy boy. –comenta meloso Itachi, aunque esa sonrisa burlona que adorna su rostro muestra lo mucho que disfruta hacerlo, provocado que el pelirrojo y rubio se muestren divertidos.

- _No es que a uno le comiencen los traumas cuando es sexy boys, más bien comienzan desde que conoces a Itachi y tienes la desgracia de que él pose interés en ti. –_a Pain se le sombreo la frente de negro, maldice el día en que conoció a Itachi.

De pronto una sandalia golpea la nuca de Itachi haciendo que este voltee indignado viendo a un sombrío Sasuke cargando con ambas manos algunas cajas de sake, con el pie derecho alzado el cual no tiene pantufla, dejando ver que se la lanzo de una patada.

- ¡¿Por qué me pegas, otouto?! –le grita indignado.

- ¡Eso es lo menos que te mereces por estar orgulloso de varios de mis traumas! –le grita furioso. – ¡y deja de hacerte pendejo y ayuda que te recuerdo esta estupidez es tu idea! –le grita más enfurecido.

- ¡Estoy ayudando! –exclama indignado.

- Dar órdenes no es ayuda. –Sasuke afila su mirada.

- La es, dirigirlos es mi tarea y ayuda mucho. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona.

Sasuke cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, si explota se ira a los golpes con él, y no es que no quiera, sino que si lo hace perderán tiempo, tardaran más en acabar esa pendejada y él no podrá irse a casa, a su habitación y descansar un poco de esos babosos, aunque al baboso mayor lo tenga en casa es mejor solo uno que tenerlos a todos, además que si pelea terminara con el cuerpo adolorido y haciendo las pendejadas por lo que lo tienen ahí.

* * *

><p>Acomodando las bebidas en el refrigerador… o suponiendo que eso deberían estar haciendo Gaara y Luka, pero en verdad esta Luka sentada sobre la barra con Gaara de pie en medio de sus piernas, besándose de forma fogosa, se ve como sus lenguas se enruedan con la lengua del otro.<p>

¿Y las bebidas? Bien, gracias; están en el suelo, solo metieron unas cuantas en el refrigerador.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Dejen eso o les echare agua! –exclama más furioso Sasuke entrando en la cocina, cada que lo hace los ve así.

Él va por las jodidas bebidas al automóvil para que estos pendejos las acomoden, pero estos solo se la pasan manoseándose y agasajándose.

- No molestes Uchiha. –le dice despectivo Gaara, bajando su cara al cuello de su novia con el que empezó succionar haciéndola sonrojar, es su punto débil. –deja las cajas y lárgate. –ordena agitando una mano, espantándolo como si fuera un perro y sin mirarlo.

La expresión de Sasuke se torna sombría y tétrica, no está de humor y estos pendejos siguen con sus pendejadas.

- Mira estúpido, no los soporto e intento pasar el menos tiempo posible con ustedes. Eso incluye terminar rápido las pendejadas que me obligan a hacer, pero si ustedes no hacen su trabajo no terminaremos rápido.

Luka mira de reojo a Sasuke, notando que está al límite, si las cosas siguen así se terminara yendo a los golpes con su novio, una cosa es que se vaya a los golpes con Itachi, otra con Gaara, el cual seguro gustoso espera eso para desfigurarle el rostro a Sasuke y sabe que Sasuke no se dejara y le desfigurara también el rostro a su novio.

Así que suspira resignada, no quiere que lo malluguen a su novio.

- Mira pendej…

Gaara no termina su reclamo ya que su novia lo alejo de ella haciendo que la mire con reproche.

- Gaara mejor ve tú por las demás cajas de sake y que Sasuke me ayude a acomodarlas. –le dice resignada, ella le gusta hacer tareas con su novio porque se manosean y besuquean, pero Sasuke tiene razón sino terminan rápido seguirán ahí y ya quiere irse para darse de más arrumacos con Gaara.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunta furioso e indignado.

- Porque si te quedas aquí jamás terminaremos. –le dice con obviedad.

- ¿Qué pasa Haruno? ¿No puedes con unas cuantas cajas? –Sasuke lo mira altanero, mostrando provocación en la mirada.

- ¿Te crees muy gallito Uchiha? –Gaara lo mira sombrío y sonriendo de forma tétrica.

Luka le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, el ambiente entre esos dos siempre es tenso, como si ambos esperaran cualquier pretexto para irse a los putazos, se nota las ganas que se traen de molerse a golpes, como si solo esperaran que el otro iniciara para saciar su sadismo.

Así que la peli-gris inclina su cabeza hacia Gaara haciendo que su boca quede cerca del oído, tensándolo, le susurro algo en el oído y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndolo sonrojar y tensarse más, pero sus ojos mostraron un brillo pervertido.

- Más te vale que lo cumplas. –le dice dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y camina hacia la salida. –más te vale que no hagas una pendejada. –le dice amenazante a Sasuke al pasar a su lado y sin más sale de la cocina.

Luka lo ve salir mostrándose divertida y ansiosa. En cuanto Sasuke bufa y coloca las cajas encima de las demás, al menos los separo y podrán trabajar.

En cierta parte envidia a esos dos, su relación se ve tan perfecta, algo sádica y cachonda, pero fuera de eso se ve cómo; aunque son pareja la amistad sigue ahí, se entienden y se complementan sin necesidad de muchas palabras, como si entendieran lo que el otro siente o piensa, al contrario de empeorar su relación con lo que son ahora, mejoro. Él quisiera tener eso con Sakura, saber cómo se siente ella, lo que siente ella, en especial tener la seguridad de que ella siente lo mismo que él como esos dos tienen esa seguridad.

Luka abrió el refrigerador y se puso en cuclillas frente a este para seguir acomodando las bebidas mientras Sasuke se coloca a su lado para írselas pasando.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué andas de mamón con Sakura? ¿Te peleaste con ella? –pregunta con poco interés y sin mirarlo.

- No es tu asunto. –le dice cortante.

- No lo es. –responde despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio se volvió a instalar, solo se oye el resonar de las botellas al chocar.

- Unos pendejos creen que Sakura está conmigo porque cambie de apariencia. –dice de pronto, entre dientes, no sabe porque lo dijo, necesita sacarlo, y sabe que ella no se burlara de él, no como lo haría su hermano.

- ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen? –Luka alza ambas cejas, mirándolo curiosa de reojo mientras acomoda las botellas.

- Sigue sin importarme, solo… —Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, viéndose frustrado y furioso, pero también dolido.

- Somos humanos después de todo, es normal que nos dejemos alumbrar por una hermosa apariencia. –comenta Luka de forma tranquila y con su mirada nuevamente puesta en el refrigerador. – ¿en verdad crees que Sakura es tan superficial como para arruinar una amistad de años por algo así?

- No, aun así… —Sasuke frunce el ceño, es incómodo decirle sus inseguridades a los demás, sin importar que ella las sepa y no las juzgue.

- Es verdad, todo empieza por atracción y se convierte en amor al conocer a la persona… pero ustedes se conocen antes de que hubiera interés físico. Si eso no es suficiente, si en verdad a Sakura solo le gusta tu físico, ya es tu novia, enamórala con tu actitud, has que le guste lo que eres y no por cómo te veas. No seas un pendejo y la alejes con esa estúpida actitud o sino perderás a la chica en lugar de ganarla.

Sasuke ensancha levemente los ojos ante sus palabras, las analizo y se dio cuenta que tiene razón, se está ahogando en un vaso de agua cuando la situación se puede arreglar, una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro. Se siente idiota por cómo se portó por estúpidas inseguridades cuando hay solución, no es sencilla pero por ella lo conseguirá.

- Te comprare ese pastel que te gusta. –comenta mientras le pasa una de las botellas.

Luka sonríe emocionada, prefiere mil veces eso en lugar que le diga gracias.

* * *

><p>Aun vistiendo el uniforme escolar están Sakura e Ino en una tienda de disfraces, con la rubia mirándolos emocionada y Sakura mirándolos con poco interés. Después de la escuela se pasaron directo al centro para ver algunos disfraces y tal vez comprar alguno.<p>

- Tenemos que escoger los disfraces perfectos frentona, tenemos que lucirnos, más tú al ser la novia de uno de los sexy boys. –le dice la rubia emocionada, pero al mirar de reojo a su amiga suspira con pesadez, sigue deprimida, por más que lo intenta no consigue animarla. –Sakura anímate, seguro Sasuke-kun solo no anda de humor, ya vez que Itachi-senpai suele hacerlo enojar mucho con lo que lo obliga a hacer.

- Nunca se ha desquitado conmigo. –Sakura frunce el ceño.

- Y no lo hizo.

- ¡Me ignoro Ino! ¡No se despidió de mí y cuando le hablaba me respondía cortante! –exclama indignada y enfurecida.

- ¿Segura que no hiciste nada que lo molestara? –la rubia la mira pensativa.

- No, es él el que se está comportando como un idiota. –Sakura se cruza de brazos y voltea a lado contrario.

- ¡Exacto! Él es el idiota, que no te arruine el día. –la rubia se muestra animada. –si él no se disculpa tu págale con la misma moneda, ignóralo y se cortante con él. Que no te arruine el día solo porque anda en sus días.

- Tu dijiste que los hombres no tienen esos días. –comenta divertida, ese último comentario en su amiga le causo gracia, además lo que le dijo le hizo darle la razón y animarse un poco.

- Pues parece como si los tuvieran, a veces se portan como unos idiotas. –Ino sonríe divertida. –se disculpara, ya verás que sí y no lo perdones al menos que te lleve un regalo.

- ¿Y si no se disculpa? –Sakura no puede evitar sentirse insegura.

- Lo hará, a su manera pero lo hará. –dice segura y la peli-rosa no pudo evitar contagiarse de la seguridad de su amiga, solo espera no desilusionarse. – ¡ahora escojamos un disfraz sexy para que dejes a ese Uchiha con la boca abierta y con ganas de follarte! –exclama animada, haciendo que todas las personas en el local volteen a verlas.

- ¡Cerda! –exclama sonrojada y avergonzada.

* * *

><p>Casi todos los sexy boys están en la sala terminando ya con los últimos arreglos para la dichosa fiesta.<p>

La puerta principal se abre haciendo que todos volteen viendo que se trata del único sexy boys que faltaba; ahí esta Suigetsu, con la mirada perdida, lleno de chupetones, arañazos, pelo alborotado, uniforme mal acomodado, incluso le faltan algunos botones tanto a la camisa escolar como al saco, el pantalón ni se diga, se ve que el zíper se descompuso y el botón fue arrancado.

Todos están en completo silencio, como esperando alguna reacción del peliblanco, es tanto el silencio que se oye la respiración de todos, incluso si estuvieran en el desierto se hubiera visto una esfera de paja pasar en medio de donde están los sexy boys y Suigetsu.

- ¿Y? ¿te hiciste joto? –pregunta curioso Deidara, seria genial no ser el único al que llaman princeso.

- Solo les diré… no puedo creer que las ancianas hagan tan buenas mamadas y se sienta tan bien que no tengan dientes. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona. –solo cierra los ojos e imagina que tiene unos cuantos, muchos, años menos y verán que lo disfrutan. –el peliblanco alza el pulgar de su mano derecha y amplía su sonrisa socarrona.

Sin querer evitarlo Deidara y Sasori soltaron la carcajada. Itachi negó divertido y los demás hicieron mueca de asco teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

><p>Sakura va llegando a su casa cargando la mochila y una bolsa de papel color negra en donde lleva el disfraz que se compró. Se sorprende al ver a Sasuke sentado en las escaleras frente a la puerta de su casa, aun vistiendo el uniforme también.<p>

Cuando el pelinegro la vio llegar se puso rápidamente de pie. Sakura bufo y paso alado de él ignorándolo, pero el pelinegro la tomo con suavidad del brazo deteniéndola.

- ¡Suéltame! –exclama con brusquedad y enojada.

- Lo siento. –él no se disculpa con nadie, solo con ella en especial cuando lo merece.

Sakura lo mira de reojo, notando el arrepentimiento en su mirada, está por doblegarse pero no va a ceder, se portó como un estúpido con ella hoy.

- No es mi culpa sino andas de humor, yo fui amable contigo y tú fuiste un idiota, incluso me ignoraste y te fuiste sin despedir. –le dice con rencor.

- Lo sé.

Sakura se sorprende cuando Sasuke con su mano libre sostiene un muñeco de felpa de un oso negro, con un lazo azul en el cuello que coloco frente a su rostro.

- ¿Me perdonas? –pregunta sonriéndole de forma juguetona, aunque sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas, se siente bobo por regalarle eso tanto como se sintió al comprarlo, pero sabe lo mucho que a ella le gustan los muñecos cursi, monos y felpudos, quería de alguna forma recompensarla por lo idiota que fue con ella.

- Me lo pensare. –ya sin sentirse enojada, toma el muñeco y lo mira de cerca, es tan lindo, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al verlo.

Sasuke sonrió levemente al verla mirar el muñeco, ya no la oye enojada, eso es lo que importa, se encargara de que lo perdone y olvide su lapso de idiotez. Le dan ganas de agarrarla a besos pero si lo hace capaz lo ve su suegro que está seguro espía por la ventana, al mirar de reojo lo vio ahí, mirándolo amenazante, si la besa sabrá que andan y será difícil verla, eso si su suegro no lo mata antes.

* * *

><p>Acostada en la cama de su habitación, completamente desnuda esta Luka, quien tiene sus manos amarradas a la cabecera de la cama, su respiración es acelerada, mejillas sonrojadas, labios entreabiertos y ojos llorosos.<p>

Sentado en el sillón frente al pie de la cama esta Gaara sin camisa, su pantalón desabrochado donde sobresale su erección. En su mano derecha sostiene un control remoto con el cual maneja el vibrador que Luka tiene en el coño, es solo una esfera pequeña que se conecta a una cuerda que guía a otra esfera pequeña que está metida en el culo, ambas esferas vibran conforme lo indique el control que sostiene Gaara, el cual tiene perfecta vista del sexo de Luka quien tiene sus piernas abiertas.

Luka siente su orgasmo venir así que gime con fuerza para después gemir con frustración, Gaara nuevamente apago el vibrador, evitando que ella tenga su tan deseado orgasmo, el jodido sádico lleva torturándola así por más de una hora que para ella se ha hecho una eternidad, su sexo esta empapado, doloroso como sus pezones erectos, ansia tanto su cuerpo tener ese orgasmo pero Gaara la tortura así, ya habían hablado de esa fantasía, y hoy para que deje de pelear con Sasuke le dejo cumplirla, vale, que le gusta que la torture, pero sabía que esta tortura sería muy frustrante.

Gaara se pasa su lengua por los labios, verla tan mojada de su sexo, tan dilatada, ansiosa y cachonda lo pone a mil, se muere por entrar en ella, la vista es perfecta, pero su sádica satisfacción por verla así le impide hacerlo. Su mano libre la pasa por encima de su miembro, acariciándolo superficialmente a la vez que vuelve a encender el vibrador en la última potencia sacándole un grito de placer.

- Abre las piernas. –ordena ronco cuando ella las cerro por impulso en un intento de sentir más esas vibraciones en su sexo y culo.

Luka obediente las abre, todo su cuerpo tiembla, lo siente débil. Sabe lo mucho que él adora verla sumisa y obediente a él en el sexo. Ante la potencia de la vibración y lo sensible que se ha puesto su orgasmo nuevamente viene, y para su frustración se vuelve a detener, no permitiéndole su tan deseado orgasmo, nunca antes había deseado tanto un orgasmo como ahora.

- Por favor Gaara. –le dice suplicante, alzando su rostro lo más que puede para verlo.

Gaara gruñe ronco, verle su rostro así, sonrojado, con saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, ojos llorosos y respiración agitada es tan erótico.

- Ya no lo soporto, deja de torturarme. –le pide con voz algo quebrada a causa de sus acelerada respiración.

- ¿Qué quieres Luka? –Gaara deja el control en el sillón y se pone de pie, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

- Follame. –suplica, relamiéndose los labios, ansiosa porque lo haga.

- ¿Dónde? –Gaara se sube a la cama de rodillas, en medio de las piernas de ella y la hace jadear cuando saca de forma brusca el vibrador. – ¿aquí? –mete dos dedos en su mojado coño, abriéndolos ahí en forma de tijera, sobresaltándola y haciéndola gemir. – ¿o aquí? –esos dos mismos dedos los saco y los metió en el culo, ante lo empapados que están y lo dilatada que esta ella entraron con facilidad y ella gimió de placer.

- ¡Donde quieras, pero follame duro! –exclama ansiosa.

- ¿Cuál es la palabra clave? –pregunta con burla, sonriendo satisfecho por su respuesta, adora verla ansiosa, desesperada y suplicante porque la folle.

- Por favor. –Luka lo mira suplicante.

Gaara amplía su sonrisa y se bajó solo un poco los pantalones y bóxer, lo suficiente para liberar su imponente miembro, ansioso por entrar en ella.

Luka arqueo su espalda y gimió cuando él restregó su punta en el mojado coño, torturándola más.

- Gaara, por favor métemela. –le pide ansiosa.

- Sé paciente Luka. –le dice en un tono burlón, mientras con su mano lubrica lo largo de su pene con la humedad de ella.

Luka grito entre dolor y placer cuando sintió ese grueso y largo pene entrar de un solo golpe en su culo, la sorprendió, pensó que la follaría por el coño ya que ahí se restregaba, pero con él no lo sabe, le gusta tanto follársela por el coño como por el culo y la boca. En cuanto Gaara arqueo su espalda, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos, gruñendo ronco, se siente tan bien ese estrecho y cálido orificio rodear su pene.

Gaara comenzó a moverse lentamente, esperando que se acostumbre a la invasión y en cierta forma torturándola.

- ¡Más rápido Gaara! –pide en un gemido, rodeándole con sus piernas la cadera, atrayéndola más a ella, haciendo que entre más profundamente.

- ¿Segura? –Gaara le muestra nuevamente esa sonrisa burlona y su mirada muestra un brillo de lo más divertido y pervertido.

- ¡Si, lo quiero duro!

- Como desees. –no suena nada resignado, más bien satisfecho, la tomo de las caderas para impulsarse y comenzó a mover sus propias caderas, penetrándola de forma dura, profunda y rápida, como les gusta a ambos.

Luka no deja de gemir, ni de gritar alocada por el placer y dolor, siente que la partirá en dos, es tan placentero como doloroso, aunque está segura que mañana solo será doloroso, duda que se pueda sentar y le dolerá el culo mucho, pero en este momento no importa, solo quiere placer y más placer.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está de lo más tranquilo sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo su preciada novela pornográfica mientras con una de sus manos guía un emparedado a su boca, se ve tan tranquilo como sino escuchara gemidos alocados de una mujer y gruñidos de un hombre viniendo desde la habitación de Luka, es tan normal oírlos como oírlos de su habitación cuando trae amigas a casa.<p>

- _Hay que admitir que es más estimulante leer mi novela con esos sonidos de fondo… esa Luka gime tan erótico. –_Kakashi le da vuelta a la página y sigue con su lectura.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, y una linda mañana. Se ve a Amelia de pie al otro lado de la puerta del departamento de su hermana vistiendo el uniforme de su costosa y prestigiosa escuela de señoritas millonarias. Una vena se hincha en su frente y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.<p>

Atrás de ella esta Sebastián teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca y frente a ella esta Kakashi, solo vistiendo unos bóxer, pelo más despeinado, cara de me acabo de levantar aun así sonriéndole amigable haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Siempre es un gusto tenerte por aquí Amelia-chian. –le dice amigable Kakashi.

Se amplía la escena dejando ver como Kakashi le aprieta los senos a Amelia, los cuales sostiene con cada una de sus manos.

La pelinegra solo trono sus dedos y al siguiente segundo esta Kakashi en el suelo, retorciéndose como gusano en las brasas gracias al famoso y temeroso ataque de Sebastián.

* * *

><p>Adormilada va saliendo Luka del baño solo vistiendo la camisa escolar de Gaara y unas bragas. Su cabello esta alborotado, al menos se lavó la cara o tendría lagañas y baba seca. La pobre apenas se pudo levantar de la cama, le duele horrores el trasero razón por la que se lo soba al caminar y camina extraño, sus piernas se sienten débiles, apenas la sostienen, no le dan ganas de ir a la escuela.<p>

De hecho casi huyo del baño, Gaara se está bañando y casi la mete al baño con él, pero sabe cómo son los baños que tienen juntos, y la verdad no cree soportar esta mañana que la folle, anoche se la follo por todos lados y quedo tan adolorida que si la folla ahorita seguro ahora si la parte en dos y la deja tumbada en la cama.

Cuando entra a la sala ve a Kakashi en el suelo retorciéndose como jaiba fresca cuando le echan limón.

- ¿Amelia? –la llama mirando a todos lados, buscándola.

- ¡En la cocina!

Luka asintió y camino hacia la cocina, dejando ahí a Kakashi, si está ahí es porque se lo merece. Al entrar a la cocina el delicioso aroma a comida la inunda, viendo a Sebastián preparando el desayuno mientras su hermana está sentada en una de las sillas leyendo el periódico, que bajo un poco para recibirla con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días! –saluda amigable.

- Buenos días. –le responde aflojerada, sentándose en una silla pero lo hizo muy lentamente, aun así cuando su trasero toco el asiento hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Amelia la mira preocupada.

- Nada. –Luka le sonríe nerviosa, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Amelia entrecierra los ojos notando como su hermana se tensa, entonces frunció el ceño, si, conoce esos síntomas, la noto como entro caminando, la mueca de dolor al sentarse, además esos chupetones en todo el cuello es más que obvio lo que le pasa, ella despierta así cuando ese idiota manipulador se queda en su departamento.

Pero para no tener problemas con su hermana no comento nada y lo dejo pasar. En cuanto Sebastián se puso a servir el desayuno que Luka miro con emoción, se ve tan delicioso y muere de hambre, además sabe lo muy bien que cocina Sebastián.

- Espero te guste, sé que aquí nunca hay nada así que compre los mejores ingredientes para traerlos. –comenta Amelia doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

- _Adoro cuando Amelia viene a desayunar conmigo, Sebastián cocina muy rico. –_Luka mira hambreada la comida, como si tuviera años sin comer.

- Por cierto, recibe la invitación. –comenta Amelia, echándole mermelada a un panqueque. –de hecho vine por ello.

- ¿Invitación? –Luka alza la mirada mientras le echa mantequilla a sus panqueques.

- Si, la de la fiesta de halloween, la que será mañana. –Amelia roda los ojos, ponle comida enfrente a su hermana y se le olvida hasta del nombre.

- ¡Ah! –exclama recordando que le mando una invitación, Itachi se lo recordó. –_ese Itachi, es bueno algunas veces, casi se me pasaba enviarle la invitación. –_Luka sonríe satisfecha y comienza a partir los panqueques. – ¿iras?

- No te hare ese desaire. –Amelia le sonríe amigable.—aunque tenga que soportar a los idiotas plebeyos de tus amigos y al bastardo plebeyo de tu novio, convivir con más gérmenes plebeyos. –Amelia agita una mano con desprecio. –por ti lo soportare.

Luka que ya estaba atragantándose con comida, alza su rostro dejando ver sus mejillas llenas de comida, viendo a su hermana con rostro ladeado a un lado y mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Eres tan mona! –exclama después de pasar bocado.

Amelia simula toser teniendo las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- Sebastián. –lo llama mirándolo, para desviar la conversación y Luka divertida se dispone a seguir comiendo.

Sebastián asintió, salió de la cocina, a los pocos segundos regreso con varios hombres siguiéndolos los cuales llevaban varios disfraces de diseñador, más caros que el departamento donde están comiendo.

- Como no sabía cuál elegirías me tome la molestia de traer los mejores, son de tu talla, escoge uno Mitzy. –le dice emocionada, por eso vino antes de ir a la escuela con su hermana, aprovechando para desayunar juntas.

Luka sonríe nerviosa viendo todos esos disfraces, luego mira a su hermana que se ve ansiosa porque escoja uno.

- _Mierda… ¿cómo decírselo? _

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto ninguno? –pregunta preocupada al verle la expresión.

- Se ve que son de lo más monos. –Luka marca más su sonrisa nerviosa. –pero son disfraces de mujer…

- ¿Iras como hombre? –pregunta haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Si, irán compañeros de la escuela, sabes que piensan que soy chico y que no pued…

- Si, si, si. –Amelia agita una mano restándole importancia. –había olvidado eso. No hay problema. Sebastián llama al diseñador y dile que quiero los mejores disfraces para varón de la talla de Mit…

- ¡Espera, espera! –la corta Luka rápidamente. –Lo siento Amelia, te agradezco mucho el detalle, pero el loco de Itachi ya escogió nuestros disfraces y ya sabes qué sino me lo pongo me desnudara en medio de todos y me lo pondrá o me hará hacer algo peor. –de solo pensarlo se estremeció.

- Tks. –Amelia frunce el ceño, sabe que no exagera. –_jodido bastardo. –_se vengara por esta, está segura que lo hará. –regresa eso Sebastián. –ordena cortante y Luka marca más su sonrisa nerviosa.

Sebastián asintió y salió de la cocina junto los demás sirvientes llevándose los disfraces.

* * *

><p>Gaara va caminando de la sala a la cocina, solo vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y una playera de mangas cortas, ceñida al cuerpo, teniendo una toalla blanca rodeándole los hombros. Su cabello esta mojado y más alborotado.<p>

Se detiene cuando ve a varios sirvientes empujando un carrito que tiene varios disfraces colgados en ganchos, cuando pasaron alado de él toma uno que llamo su atención y lo coloca frente a él dejando ver que es un disfraz pornográfico de diabla. Una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro.

- Buenos días, señor. –Sebastián se detiene frente a él y hace una leve inclinación respetuosa.

- Me quedare con esto. –dice indiferente, alzando el disfraz.

- Pero…

- Es para Luka ¿no?

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Le dices a su hermana que Luka lo usara. –comenta cortante.

Sebastián suspira con pesadez, sabe que ese pelirrojo usara ese disfraz para alimentar su perversión, y Amelia se enojara cuando le diga que se lo quedo porque sabrá para que lo querrá; así que mejor decírselo cuando se vayan para que esos dos no peleen, así que asintió y salió para dirigir a los demás.

Y Gaara se regresó por donde vino para dejar el disfraz en la habitación.

**Continuará**

**jajajjajaj ke guarros son luka y gaara**

**siento la demora, pero aal fin aqui traigo la contiiii**

**spero les haya gustado el kap, en el sig habra muchas lokeras de los sexy boys jajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	35. ¿Dulce o truco?

**¿Dulce o truco?**

Al fin llego la gran noche por la que muchas y muchos esperaban, lógicamente todos aquellos que la esperaban no tenían nada más que hacer que idolatrar a los sexy boys o tener pretextos para ir de fiesta.

El departamento de Sasori esta abarrotado de adolecentes hormonales y en unas pocas horas ebrios.

En la entrada están Suigetsu, Deidara y Sasori, seleccionando a quien dejan entrar, a quien no, quien se coló o de quien se burlan y divierten.

Los tres, como los demás sexy boys van disfrazados de sensuales vampiros, Itachi impuso como regla numero veintiuno: "En las fiestas de disfraces, el líder elige los disfraces"; seguida de la regla numero veintidós: "En las fiestas de disfraces, todos los sexy boys llevaran el mismo disfraz elegido por el líder". Si, los sexy boys y sus reglas, sin ellas no podrían vivir, o solo Suigetsu, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi no podrían vivir sin ellas, son como sus mandamientos.

El disfraz que Itachi escogió para los sexy boys consiste en un pantalón negro de cuero, con varias cadenas adornándole, playera ceñida de cuello alto, sin mangas, negra y de cuero llevando varios zíper de metal como adornos y algunas cadenas. Sus botines son de casquillo, el cabello lo tienen peinado hacia atrás con gel para retenerlo, se les maquillo la cara para que se vean más pálidos, se les delinearon los ojos con lápiz negro haciendo más gatuna su mirada y se colocaron colmillos para parecer todos unos vampiros.

- ¿De qué vienes disfrazado simple mortal? –pregunta Deidara mirando al chico frente a él como la cucaracha que para él es.

- De… de vampiro. –responde el pobre mortal que trae disfraz a todo estilo vampiro antiguo, con capa y toda la cosa.

- ¿Qué no leíste la invitación? –pregunta indignado Suigetsu.

- Si es que te dimos una, para mi eres un colado. –Sasori lo mira amenazante, cohibiendo más al pobre chico.

- ¡No lo soy, lo juro! –exclama alterado, buscando rápidamente de entre sus ropas hasta dar con la invitación.— ¡miren , si se me invito! –exclama emocionado, enseñándoles la invitación.

- Seguro fue uno de los que le hizo de gato del líder por dos años para ganarse una invitación. –comenta Deidara disque en un susurro hacia sus amigos, pero aun entre la música se oyó muy bien, deprimiendo al pobre desgraciado porque es la pura verdad.

- A lo que vine mi pregunta anterior: ¿leíste la invitación? –Suigetsu lo mira como el moco que es.

- S…sí. –responde cohibido el chico, no lo culpen, los tres se ven majestuosos e imponentes.

- ¿Entonces habrás leído que dice que pueden disfrazarse de lo que quieran menos de vampiros? –Sasori marca más su mirada de eres y serás más pendejo y feo que yo sin importar que vuelvas a nacer.

- ¡No decía eso! –exclama indignado.

- ¿No? –Deidara y Sasori se miran curiosos entre ellos para después mirar a Suigetsu. – ¿No lo pusiste?

- Creo que lo olvide. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Que se le va hacer! –Deidara suspira resignado y el pobre mortal suspira aliviado; lo dejaran pasar a la fiesta por la que ha estado trabajando como esclavo dos años.

- ¡Cómo no puedes llevar el mismo disfraz que los sexy boys te ayudaremos con eso! –Sasori le sonríe angelical.

El pobre mortal se aleja un par de pasos de esos tres, le dan miedo, con esa mirada traviesa, ese brillo en los ojos, esa sonrisa, sumándole al disfraz asustarían a cualquiera.

* * *

><p>- ¡Listo! –exclaman los tres sacudiendo sus manos entre sí, mirando complacidos al pobre chico.<p>

- Somos tan buena gente que perdonamos tu error de osar a ponerte el mismo disfraz que los sexy boys. –Sasori le sonríe de forma angelical.

- ¡Incluso te conseguimos un disfraz nuevo para que entres a la fiesta! –Deidara sonríe de forma juguetona.

- ¡El disfraz de Adán es el mejor que pudimos conseguirte! –Suigetsu sonríe de forma picarona.

Se amplía la escena y se ve al pobre chico más rojo que una granada, todo cohibido intentándose tapar sus partes nobles.

- Anda, ahora ve con los demás Adanes que cometieron el mismo error que el tuyo. –Suigetsu lo empuja hacia donde hay varios chicos arrinconados en la pared, queriéndose fundir con ella, avergonzados e intentándose tapar sus partes nobles, todos cohibidos.

- ¡Con este es el numero veinte! –Sasori alza ambas manos y sus dos amigos la chocan con la de él.

- Buena idea lo de no poner la advertencia. –Deidara se muestra divertido y Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa.

- Nadie tiene el honor de usar el mismo disfraz de un sexy boys, eso dijo el líder y lo apoyo. –comenta heroico. –que nos divirtamos porque los demás mortales no lo saben es otra cosa. –su sonrisa socarrona regresa.

- Me gusto que este año el líder escogiera disfraces de vampiro, y adoro la combinación de vampiro moderno que uso. –comenta el rubio con admiración y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón. –nos vemos más sexys, pero… pero sigo pensando que nos hubiéramos visto más geniales si hubiera sido vampiro al estilo Edward Collen.

- El chiste es que viniéramos disfrazados de vampiros, no de hadas del bosque. –comenta con burla Sasori.

- Que tú seas mariposón no significa que nosotros también. –Suigetsu alza su mano para chocarla con la del pelirrojo.

- Que groseros. –Deidara los mira indignado y los otros dos amplían su sonrisa.

- ¡Mi vido!

Ante ese grito masculino y emocionado los tres voltean, dos por curiosidad y uno porque reconoció ese grito, pero así como el rubio volteo algo le cayó encima, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Suigetsu y Sasori miran como si fuera caca al maricón disfrazado de "El Zorro", con espada y toda la cosa, el cual cayó encima de su amigo o más bien lo tumbo.

- ¡Te vez tan sexy con ese disfraz! –dice meloso Sai.

- Te morderé. –dice travieso Deidara, mostrando una mirada juguetona y mordiéndole el cuello.

- ¡Asco! –exclaman Sasori y Suigetsu, pero se voltean a vomitar cuando el rubio le agarro las nalgas a Sai mientras lo muerde y este gimió.

Varios que están ahí cerca miran sorprendidos la escena, ¡y nos es para más!, uno de los sexy boys anda manoseando y mordiendo a un hombre.

- El lunes chismes de que uno de los nuestros es marica. –comenta resignado Sasori después de enjuagarse la boca con enjuague bucal y pasárselo a Suigetsu que comenzó a hacer gárgaras.

- Llegando empiezo a hacer la encuesta. –Suigetsu suspira con pesadez, el lunes tendrá mucho trabajo.

- Entra a la fiesta, de rato te alcanzo. –le dice el rubio, sonriéndole coqueto, alzando su rostro para ver el de su novio, el cual tiene las mejillas sonrojadas debido a que él no deja de apretarle las nalgas, y tenerlo así le entraron ganas de llevarlo al baño y violarlo.

- ¿Estas ocupado? –Sai lo mira curioso, quería que se lo lleve al baño y le haga cosas sucias.

- Solo humillando a unos cuantos mortales, nada del otro mundo. –Deidara le guiña un ojo juguetón.

- Siendo así te dejo para que hagas bien tu trabajo… además pienso que es suficiente trauma para tus amigos. –Sai sonríe de esa forma que le cierra los ojos mientras se pone de pie.

Deidara mira de reojo a sus amigos que tienen expresión de trauma total, haciéndolo sonreír con mofa.

- ¡No demores mi vido! –meloso Sai le da un beso en la mejilla y se va de ahí.

- Mi vido… me das asco. –Sasori lo mira como si fuera un gargajo en el suelo.

- ¡Solo Sai puede decirme así! –exclama indignado.

- ¿De qué demonios vienen disfrazados ustedes?

Ante la pregunta de Suigetsu los otros dos voltean y ponen la misma mirada extrañada al ver a Naruto y Shikamaru estando de pie alado del otro en la entrada.

Shikamaru se rizo el cabello, se puso orejas puntiagudas, viste como una clase de nomo, además que sus pies de pronto están muy grandes y peludos.

Naruto solo trae puesto un taparrabos, todo su cuerpo está pintado dándole un tono gris a toda su piel, el maquillaje en la cara lo hace ver desnutridos, además al parecer se puso una peluca que solo tiene unos pocos pelos negros, al menos que el rubio se haya trasquilado y pintado el cabello. También tiene orejas puntiagudas, se puso dentadura que solo tiene unos pocos dientes y sostiene con dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha un anillo, de esos que salen en las maquinillas de dulces, el cual mira como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¡Mi precioso! –exclama Naruto con devoción, mirando el anillo.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Suigetsu, tronando dos de sus dedos, cayendo en cuenta. –Gollum y Frodo. –comenta apuntando primero al rubio y después al vago, este último bostezo en respuesta.

- ¡Mi precioso! –Naruto le sonríe como pendejo al mentado anillo.

- ¿Qué? –Suigetsu mira extrañado a sus dos amigos que lo miran como si fuera un anormal.

- ¡Mi precioso! –Naruto mira el anillo como si fuera el amor de su vida.

- ¿Cómo supiste de que vienen disfrazados? Para mí son un pordiosero feo y un patón que no conoce la depilación. –comenta Deidara agitando una mano con desprecio hacia ellos.

- ¡Mi precioso! –Naruto gime orgásmico, mirando su anillo y Shikamaru se aleja un par de pasos de él mirándolo de reojo con cautela.

- Es obvio, vi el señor de los anillos… ¿qué ustedes no? –Suigetsu alza ambas cejas curioso.

- ¡Mi precioso! –Naruto lame el anillo y Shikamaru se aleja otro par de pasos, o está muy metido en el papel o ese anillo si esta maldito, y él que pensó que solo es un anillo que cuesta un yen en las maquinitas de juegos para niños.

- No, nosotros si tenemos vida social. –Sasori le sonríe con burla a Suigetsu que lo mira indignado, mientras Deidara suelta la carcajada.

- Mi prec…

El precioso de Naruto fue arrebatado por alguien atrás de él haciendo que el rubio voltee con expresión de circunstancia viendo a Ino que viste y va pintada como reina egipcia, la cual sostiene el anillo en alto y lo avienta lejos.

- ¡Mi precioso! –exclama Naruto con pesar y marcando más su mueca de circunstancia para después correr hacia donde se fue su precioso.

- Que problemático. –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez, se disfrazó así porque el rubio no dejo de joderlo con eso. –_lo malo de que Sasuke sea sexy boys es que ahora Naruto me jode a mí con sus ocurrencias._

Suigetsu y Sasori silban de admiración y morbo hacia Ino y Sakura, que está de pie alado de Ino. La peli-rosa va disfrazada de enfermera sexy, el vestido típico de enfermera es corto, le llega a mediación del muslo, le queda ceñido, usa medias blancas con liguero, zapatos de tacón de aguja y el típico gorrito de enfermera, incluso sostiene una jeringa enorme y de juguete en manos.

- ¿Enfermera podría revisarme? –pregunta coqueto Sasori, mirando a Sakura de forma insinuante y esta se sonrojo.

- ¿De qué vienes disfrazada moco? –Deidara mira asqueado a su hermana.

- ¡De Cleopatra, maricón de mierda! –exclama enfurecida, arrebatándole la enorme inyección a su amiga y lanzándosela en la frente a su hermano.

Sasori y Suigetsu sonríen burlones, en cuanto Ino muy indignada tomo del brazo a su amiga y se la llevo a rastras de ahí, Sakura se dejó llevar teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Jodida violenta, por eso no tiene novio. –murmura indignado Deidara.

- ¡Ash! Yo quería disfrazarme de Cleopatro. –comenta mariconado Suigetsu.

- ¡Y yo de Julio Cesar! –dice Sasori con voz de macho tomando esteroides. –para que tú seas mi Cleopatra. –meloso Sasori toma las manos de Suigetsu entre las suyas.

- ¡Oh mi Julio Cesar! –Suigetsu lo mira como adolecente enamorada.

- ¡Oh mi Cleopatra! –Sasori lo mira como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto en su corta vida.

- Y dicen que el joto es uno. –Deidara ríe entre dientes.

Sasori y Suigetsu dejaron su pancho al ver a Amelia en la entrada y atrás de ella a su leal sirviente. Sebastián va disfrazado de… ¿mayordomo?, bueno, al parecer para quien lo conoce sabe que Sebastián no se disfrazó, solo trae lo que comúnmente usa.

En cuanto Amelia va disfrazada de un sexy demonio. Trae puesto un short de cuero color negro que se le ciñe y le llega a mediación del muslo, medias negras de rejilla y botas del mismo color que le llegan hasta las rodillas y tienen tacón de aguja. Trae una blusa de malla y cubriéndole los senos un top negro. En su espalda trae unas alas negras y su cabello lo trae suelto. Se pintó de negro los labios y se remarcó los ojos con lápiz negro, y en su frente trae pegados un par de pequeños cuernos.

- ¡Grrr! Soy un pecador y el demonio ha venido por mí. –dice de forma morbosa Sasori, escaneando con la mirada a Amelia.

- Con un demonio así no me importaría firmar un contrato. –dice pervertido Suigetsu, escaneándola también con la mirada.

- Si fuera machín estaría pecando contigo. –Deidara mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante hacia la pelinegra.

- Sebas…

- ¡No, no, no, no! –exclaman rápidamente los tres, con cara de circunstancia y agitando sus manos frente a su rostro. – ¡me por tare bien! –exclaman temerosos y Amelia sonríe satisfecha.

Sin más la pelinegra se adentra al lugar con ese caminar elegante e imponente, con su multiusos siguiéndole los talones.

- Me da miedo Sebastián, enserio. –comenta Suigetsu todo traumado.

- Se agregó a uno de mis traumas. –comenta igual de traumado el rubio.

- He tenido pesadillas con él, es enserio. –Sasori mira traumado por donde se fueron esos dos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Itachi-sama el disfraz que escogió este año es tan genial como el de los años pasados!<p>

- ¡Se ve tan sexy Itachi-sama!

- ¡Tendré sueños húmedos con usted Itachi-sama!

- ¡Lo sé, lo se chiquitas!

En un sillón esta Itachi sentado de forma majestuosa, teniendo sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sillón, en cada lado tiene a una chica sentada, idolatrándolo y mirándolo como lo más genial y hermoso que hay en el mundo.

- ¡Itachi-senpai, se ve tan sexy como vampiro! –exclama con admiración Ino llegando junto con Sakura a él.

- Lo sé, pero ustedes no se quedan atrás. –Itachi escanea al par de chicas frente a él con la mirada, haciendo sonrojar a ambas.

- Itachi-kun, ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun? –Sakura se siente algo incomoda, su amiga la obligo a usar ese disfraz.

- Hace un momento estaba por aquí. –Itachi mira a todos lados en busca de su hermano menor.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sale de la cocina sosteniendo en la mano derecha un vaso con ponche. Se le ve fastidio en la mirada, odia los lugares llenos de gente y con ruido, pero le fastidia más que las mujeres lo miren tanto, son tan fastidiosas y no han desaprovechado oportunidad para intentar sacarle plática.<p>

Pero al divisar la espalda de una peli-rosa enfermera enfrente de su hermano se le seco la boca y sintió un cosquilleo de excitación. Su novia se ve tan sensual y eso que solo la está viendo por atrás, pero después frunció el ceño, no le molesta solo él verla así, pero hay más pervertidos ahí. Así que a paso acelerado se dirige hacia ella, no dejara que ningún pervertido se le acerque, dejara ver a quien pertenece esa sexy enfermera.

- ¡Esta justo ahí! –Itachi sonríe complacido, apuntando atrás de la peli-rosa.

Sakura volteo al igual que Ino y ambas casi tienen un orgasmo al ver a Sasuke, se ve tan sensual con ese disfraz de vampiro, aunque es el mismo disfraz de cada sexy boys cada uno lo luce a su manera, haciéndolos ver diferentes, pero a todos sexys.

Sasuke tomar de la barbilla a Sakura que lo sigue mirando embobada y él mantiene su mirada seria y penetrante. Verla de frente casi lo deja con la boca abierta, pero pudo mantener la compostura, sino lo hace su hermano se lo restregara hasta en la tumba.

- ¿Dulce o truco? –pregunta ronco sobre los labios de la peli-rosa que se sonrojo al mas no poder, últimamente su novio es mucho más provocativo.

Ino chilla orgásmica, sonó tan sensual y provocativo, ella daría un riñón… ¿qué dice un riñón? Daría lo que sea por tener a un chico sexy que le diga eso.

Itachi cierra y abre la boca, pareciendo pez fuera del agua, para después chillar de forma melosa, asustando a sus acompañantes y sacando a Sakura de su trance.

- ¡Es lo más sexy que has dicho, Sasukito! –exclama orgulloso. –no cabe duda que naciste para ser un sexy boy. –Itachi tiene el pecho inflado de orgullo.

- Y no cabe duda que tú naciste para ser un tarado. –Sasuke lo mira como el moco que es e Itachi lo mira indignado.

- Ya verás chama…

- Vamos Sakura. –ignorándolo, toma de la mano a su novia y se aleja de ahí llevándosela consigo, teniendo ella una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Mondrigo desgraciado. –murmura rencoroso, mirando por donde se fue.

- ¡Genial, me dejaron sola! –exclama Ino indignada, alejándose de ahí y buscar algún conocido.

- Ignoren eso mamacitas, ustedes sigan en lo suyo. –Itachi se recarga, dejando que las chicas comiencen a mimarlo, necesita mimos.

- ¡Claro Itachi-sama! –exclaman melosas. –Itachi-sama ¿por qué es tan hermoso?

- Es que mis papis me hicieron con muchas ganas. –responde de forma sabionda y las chicas casi se orgasmean al oírlo hablar así.

- Itachi-sama ¿por qué es tan sexy?

- Porque gracias a mi mami tengo buenos genes. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Itachi-sama ¿por qué es tan pendejo?

Se oye preguntar una voz femenina atrás de él haciendo que las acompañantes de Itachi fulminando con la mirada a esa intrusa por osar a decir eso.

- Porque… ¡oye! –Itachi voltea viendo a Amelia que lo mira asqueada, atrás de ella Sebastián que se muestra inexpresivo. –no te contesto como se debe solo porque tienes atrás de ti a tu arma asesina de sex-appeal. –le dice berrinchudo.

- ¿Dónde está Mit… Luka? –pregunta con fastidio, recordando que ahí hay compañeros de la escuela de su hermana y no puede delatarla.

Las acompañantes afilan más la mirada hacia esa mujer que no solo osa a insultar a Itachi, sino también lo mira así y ahora resulta que busca a otro sexy boy seguro para irle a rogarle migajas de atención.

- Ahí. –Itachi apunta con uno de sus dedos donde esta Luka, mostrándose como niño bueno que responde la pregunta que le hizo el profesor. – ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! –exclama indignado, sobándose la nuca después de recibir un zape en ella.

Las dos chicas que acompañan a Itachi se contienen para no echársele encima a esa desgraciada que se atrevió a lastimar a Itachi, sino se le han echado encima ya es porque no quieren parecer verduleras frente a su ídolo.

- Es de mala educación apuntar a la gente. –le dice indiferente Amelia.

- Pero si tú preguntaste donde estaban, yo solo te respondí. –murmura indignado.

Amelia ignorándolo posa su vista donde el pelinegro apunto viendo a Luka sentada en un sillón junto con Gaara, ambos conversando e ignorando como una jauría de chicas los miran embobadas y cada dos por tres intentan acercárseles para ligárselos, siendo ignoradas vilmente. Los dos traen el mismo disfraz que todo sexy boy.

- Se les ve entretenidos, no los molestes, mejor quédate aquí y juega con nosotros a idolatrarme. –la invita amigable, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- No juego boberías. –le dice despectiva y sin más se aleja de ahí.

- Enserio mamacitas, no entiendo como alguien desaprovecha el jugar este juego. –comenta acongojado.

- ¡Ni nosotras lo entendemos Itachi-sama! –exclaman con devoción, pareciendo más bien un par de tías que pertenecen a una secta donde su Dios es Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llevo a Sakura a una parte del departamento donde no esté tan abarrotado de gente.<p>

- Toma.

- ¿Qué es? –Sakura toma el vaso que su novio le extiende, mirando curiosa el contenido.

- Ponche... no te preocupes, no tiene alcohol. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida al verla poner esa cara, sabe que recordó el poco aguante que tiene con el alcohol.

- ¡No te burles! –exclama falsamente ofendida, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho. –y no sé si beberlo, mi madre me ha inculcado a no aceptar bebidas en fiestas o antros. –comenta juguetona. –dice que le echan cosas para aprovecharse de niñas inocentes como yo.

- Aprovecharse ¿ah?—Sasuke acerca más su cuerpo al de ella y Sakura no se aleja, lo mira entre juguetona y coqueta, teniendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. – ¿me crees capaz? –pregunta provocativo, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella, haciendo que sus respiraciones choquen.

- Mmm… —haciendo como que se lo piensa, se pone de puntitas, rosando sus labios con los de él en un modo juguetón.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Cuando estaban por besarse una lapa pelirroja se colgó del brazo de Sasuke que voltea con fastidio y Sakura afila su mirada al ver como Karin se abraza melosa al brazo de su novio, y le restriega sus senos, ¿acaso no ve que esta con ella? Sabe que es su novio.

Karin va disfrazada de conejita de play boy, muy coqueta y provocativa.

- ¡Vamos a bailar, Sasuke-kun! –pide melosa.

- ¡No! –exclama con fastidio, zafándose del agarre con brusquedad.

- Anda, seguro te gustara. –pide coqueta.

- ¡Ya dijo que no! –exclama furiosa Sakura, tomando del brazo a Sasuke y alejándose de ahí a paso largo y marcado, sin ver como Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, sabe que se encelo, adora que se encele.

- _Jodida frentona suertuda, pero ya vera. Sasuke-kun se aburrirá de ella y vera que yo soy cien veces más sexy. –_Karin bufa mostrándose indignada.

* * *

><p>- Ya me harto estar aquí. –comenta Gaara con fastidio, apoyando un codo en el respaldo del sillón y mirando a su novia que se ve igual de fastidiada.<p>

- Podríamos irnos y perdernos por ahí… —Luka le sonríe coqueta y Gaara se muestra interesado. –…pero recuerda que si no estamos para el concurso Itachi nos jodera mas la existencia de lo que ya lo hace. –un aura deprimente la rodea y a Gaara le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, ya recuerda porque no se ha perdido en alguna habitación con su novia.

- No está mal el disfraz que escogió el retrasado… –comenta Amelia sentándose de pronto en medio de ambos, mirando a su hermana y dándole la espalda a Gaara, ignorándolo, haciendo que a este se le marque más su tic nervioso.

- _Lo que me faltaba. –_el pelirrojo gruñe furioso cuando las alas de Amelia lo golpearon.

- … pero la tela es de la más baja calidad. Espero no te de roña. –comenta tocando la tela del disfraz con desagrado.

- En esta vida a todo se acostumbra uno, incluso a usar ropa echa de veinte por ciento algodón y ochenta por ciento poliéster como los bóxer que uso. –comenta con heroísmo Luka y su hermana la mira acongojada, ella antes muerta que usar ropa de tan baja calidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura creyó que se alejó lo suficiente de Karin estampo a Sasuke en la espalda y unió sus labios con los de él de forma brusca, sorprendiéndolo.<p>

Pasando la sorpresa, Sasuke se mostró algo divertido al sentir lo posesivo y brusco del beso, así que se dispuso a disfrutarlo, respondiéndole, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella.

El beso se fue tornando más apasionado y fogoso, las manos de ambos comenzaron a cobrar vida. Sakura le acaricia el torso y Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cadera de ella atrayéndola más a él, haciéndolos gruñir entre el beso.

Una risita divertida femenina muy cerca de ellos los hace separarse de golpe, sonrojados y con algo de saliva uniendo sus labios, voltean hacia donde oyen la risita viendo a Konan que esta abrazada por atrás por Pain que le besa el cuello.

La peli-azul va disfrazada de Morticia de "Los locos Addams", con peluca y toda la cosa.

Konan los mira divertida, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas más no se sabe si por el alcohol o por que Pain la besa de esa forma valiéndole madre que los estén viendo.

Al instante Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron más, en especial por la mirada que les dedica Konan.

- ¡Yo que ustedes ganaba habitación, hay dos y ya ganaremos una nosotros! –dice juguetona, abriendo la puerta de la habitación que esta alado de donde están parados ellos. – ¡sino ganan la otra terminaran pagando hotel! –les grita al ya entrar y Pain cerró la puerta con el pie sin soltar a su novia.

- ¡Rápido Konan, desnúdate que no tarda en empezar ese jodido concurso y si no estoy ahí Itachi me jodera mas la vida!

- ¡Espera que se atoro la cremallera!

- ¡Joder!

- ¡No lo rompas o te mato!

Después se escucharon gemidos y gruñidos, haciendo sonrojar más a Sasuke y Sakura, incluso hasta parece que desprenderán fuego en cualquier momento.

- ¡Iré por ponche, deje el que me diste haya! –exclama rápidamente Sakura, saliendo de ahí prácticamente huyendo.

Sasuke la mira alejarse, si, mejor que se vaya un rato, así tiene tiempo de que la temperatura le regrese a la normalidad y de que su erección se quite, pero entonces recordó como esta vestida ella, eso no solo ayudo a que su erección se alce más sino a que ponga expresión sombría, se fue sola, seguro cualquier pervertido aprovecha oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Solo les quito la vista unos segundos a esos rubios y ya no los encuentra, dejarlos sin supervisión madura es un peligro. Así que ahí tenemos a Frodo, digo a Shikamaru buscando al par de primos rubios.<p>

Oyendo más jaleo de lo normal sobresalir de la música hace que voltee, su inteligencia le dice que ahí seguro andan involucrados el par de rubios. Viendo que efectivamente, ahí, entre la bola de estudiantes ebrios y calenturientos están el par de rubios jugando a la botella, de hecho Naruto acaba de terminar de besar a una desconocida, seguro fue la penitencia que le toco.

- _Son tan problemáticos. –_Shikamaru se acerca a la bola y se sienta, incluyéndose al juego.

- ¡Genial, Shika se unió! –exclama emocionada Ino.

El vago mira a la rubia y al rubio, comprobando que para su alivio no están ebrios como los demás adolecentes que comenzaron a hacer más jaleo cuando la rubia dijo que se unió.

- ¿Verdad o reto? –pregunta Naruto de forma traviesa y sonriendo de forma zorruna hacia su prima, por eso se colocó frente a ella, sabía que algún momento la suerte estará de su lado y la hará hacer algo cochinote de lo cual se pueda mofar después.

- Reto. –responde Ino segura, ni loca pide verdad, conoce a ese desgraciado desde pañales, seguro le pregunta algo vergonzoso, pero al ver la sonrisa de su primo ampliarse le dio mala espina.

- ¡Enciérrate diez minutos en el closet con Shikamaru! –exclama travieso y todos comenzaron a abuchear insinuante.

- ¡Ah! –exclaman los implicados, la rubia sonrojada y el castaño comenzando a pensar que anda de suerte, digo, que no debió meterse al juego.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura entro a la cocina no espero ver a Karin ahí buscando licor en el refrigerador. Su ceño se frunció y armándose de valor camino hacia ella.<p>

- Quiero que dejes en paz a MI novio. –ordena con firmeza cuando la pelirroja volteo con cerveza en manos.

- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes. –le responde despectiva.

- Eres una estúpida superficial. Antes insultabas a Sasuke-kun y ahora que cambio de look andas de encimosa. –le dice indignada y mostrándose molesta.

- ¿Apoco tu no haces lo mismo? Que coincidencia que cuando era el patito feo ni lo pelabas y ahora que se puso hermoso andas de novia de él… somos iguales rosadita. –Karin le sonríe altanera y Sakura frunce más su ceño.

- ¡Jamás seré igual a ti! Y tú no sabes nada, yo amo a Sasuke-kun, lo amo incluso antes de que cambiara de look, para mi él siempre fue hermoso y todo lo que buscaba… que haya sido tan idiota para confundirlo con amistad es otra cosa.

- Como si te fuera a creer.

- No me importa si me crees o no, con que yo sepa que es verdad es más que suficiente. –Sakura pone sus manos en la cintura, estilo jarra y mira furiosa a la pelirroja.

- ¿Encontraste el ponche Sakura?

Ambas femeninas voltean viendo a un indiferente Sasuke, al instante ambas se sonrojaron, pensando que las escucho.

- Yo… no. –apenada baja la cabeza hacia abajo, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

Sasuke camino hacia ella y le alzo la barbilla, como si Karin no estuviera ahí la beso con ternura y pasión, sorprendiendo a la peli-rosa, que le respondió con torpeza ante lo inesperado.

Karin bufo y salió indignada de la cocina.

- ¿Es verdad que te gustaba desde antes de mi cambio? –pregunta agitado, mirándola de forma penetrante, cuando rompieron el beso por la falta de aire.

Si, escucho todo, se sintió tan feliz cuando la escucho decir esas palabras con tanta sinceridad y sentimiento. En cuanto Sakura se sonrojo toda, desea que la tierra se la trague, pero ya que escucho, no pierde nada con ser completamente sincera.

- ¿Qué no notabas lo nerviosa que me ponía tu cercanía? No me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta que te hiciste amigo de Luka, fue ahí cuando comenzaron los celos y me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti no es amistad, sino algo más. —le responde avergonzada, desviando la mirada.

Sasuke le sonríe levemente, si está soñando desea nunca despertar.

- Si te soy sincero me gustas desde chavales. –susurra provocativo sobre sus labios, sorprendiéndola, pero no la dejo responder, ya que la volvió a besar.

* * *

><p>Ino y Shikamaru están en el pequeño y oscuro closet. Ante el poco espacio sus cuerpos están cerca, tanto que sienten sus respiraciones, agradecen que este oscuro o se vería su sonrojo. Lo único que brilla en la oscuridad son sus miradas que se centran en otra cosa menos en ellos y solo se oye sus respiraciones.<p>

- Si no quieres hacer nada, solo nos quedamos aquí por diez minutos para que pien…

Ino corta su monologo nervioso cuando siente las gruesas grandes manos de Shikamaru en su cintura, atrayéndola a él, rompiendo la poca distancia que separa sus cuerpos.

- ¿Shika? –Ino alza el rostro, topándose con la tranquila mirada del castaño.

- Eres tan problemática, lo son, tú y tu primo, siempre metiéndome en sus cosas. –comenta con fastidio.

Una vena se hincha en la frente de la rubia, su mirada cautivada fue remplazada por una de molestia.

- ¡Lo siento vago aburrido! –exclama con sarcasmo. – ¡Nadie pide tu compañía, te metes en problemas porque qui…!

Ino no puede continuar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Shikamaru, sorprendiéndola. Sintió como él mueve sus labios sobre los de ella, con algo de torpeza y sin poder evitarlo ella comenzó a mover los suyos con la misma torpeza, cerrando sus ojos y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Experimentando, ambos abrieron la boca, comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas de forma torpe a la vez provocativa.

* * *

><p>Itachi sigue sentado jugando el juego "alaben a Itachi", pero miro su reloj y ensancho los ojos. Trono sus dedos y al siguiente segundo como fieles perros aparecieron atrás de él Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara haciendo saludo militar.<p>

- Ya es hora. –dice firme. –Suigetsu ve por Sasuke. Deidara ve por Pain y Sasori ve por Luka y Gaara.

- ¡Aye sir! –exclaman firme los tres y así como aparecieron desaparecieron.

Las acompañantes de Itachi lo miran con admiración ante su don de liderazgo, se ve tan genial.

* * *

><p>Naru-Gollum abre la puerta de golpe y su sonrisa zorruna se borró, haciendo mueca de asco al ver a Ino y Shikamaru en un beso muy apasionado, ve como se meten la lengua hasta las anginas, además se manosean por todos lados, la ropa está completamente desacomodado.<p>

Es asqueroso ver a su prima besuqueándose así con alguien, y da más asco con esos disfraces. Ósea, ¿Frodo besando a Cleopatra?

- Oigan, los diez minutos ya pasaron. –los interrumpe teniendo los ojos entrecerrados, sino dice nada seguro terminan follando ahí sin importar que él esté ahí y lo traumen en el proceso.

Ino y Shikamaru se separaron como si quemaran, dejando ver más lo desacomodado de la ropa, lo despeinados que están y lo muy sonrojados.

Ino no soportando la vergüenza sale de ahí corriendo en cuanto Shikamaru la mira alejarse suspirando con pesadez.

- ¿Nee Shikamaru? ¿Quieres enjuague bucal? Mira que besuquearte con mi prima ha de ser asquerosísimo. –le dice con compresión.

- De hecho, me gusta besarla. –comenta despreocupado, relamiéndose los labios, aun sintiendo el sabor a ella y brillo labial, para después salir del closet.

Naruto lo mira alejarse incrédulo.

- Siento que lo estoy perdiendo, la peliteñida me lo ha jalado al lado oscuro. –Naruto aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras muestra expresión de lamento.

* * *

><p>En la cama esta Konan con el vestido alzado, ansiosa por que Pain se eche encima de ella y la folle como tanto le gusta.<p>

De pie al pie de la cama esta Pain desabrochándose el pantalón, solo se baja la bragueta y ya podrá follarse a su chica. Entonces se siente jalado y Konan mira incrédula hacia la puerta.

- ¡Déjame idiota, ya casi conseguía mi rapidín!

- ¡No hay tiempo, ya es hora!

Konan cachonda, con la ropa desacomodada y muy enojada; bufa, un poco más y tendría ya ese glorioso pene dándole placer.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Sasuke siguen en la cocina besándose, los besos dejaron de ser tiernos hace poco y ahora son de lo más fogosos, se acarician por todos lados. De pronto Sasuke se siente jalado dejando a Sakura con ojos cerrados, trompas paradas y los brazos en posición de estar abrazando a alguien.<p>

- ¿Are? –la peli-rosa abre los ojos al ya no sentir ese cuerpo, esas manos, esos labios, ese sabor y ese aroma, dándose cuenta que está sola.

- ¡Joder, suéltame pendejo!

- ¡No, ya es hora!

Sakura suspira con pesadez, jodido Suigetsu, tenía que interrumpirlos cuando lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

* * *

><p>Amelia está platicando amenamente con su hermana, mientras Gaara está por cometer asesinato, sabe que esa loca lo hace apropósito, la conoce, la muy maldita no deja de golpearlo con sus plumíferas alas.<p>

De pronto Luka y Gaara se sienten jalados haciendo que Sebastián que vio todo le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- …enserio tienes que leerlo, está muy bueno. –Amelia termina de hablar toda inspirada al no ver a su hermana, haciéndola parpadear, para después mostrarse indignada.

- Se la llevo Sasori-dono. –le responde Sebastián apuntando hacia donde se llevaron a los secuestrados.

- Jodidos plebeyos sin modales. –Amelia bufa, viéndose más indignada.

* * *

><p>La música se apagó, no hay ruido, todos hacen un círculo observando curiosos, admirados e intrigados a los sexy boys que están en medio. Itachi tiene un micrófono en manos, atrás de él están unos sonrientes Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara; unos indiferentes Gaara y Luka; y unos furiosos Pain y Sasuke.<p>

- ¡Como muchos sabrán se colocó una urna para que todos eligieran el disfraz femenino que más les gusto! –exclama emocionado Itachi.

- _¿Enserio? –_Sakura, Konan y Sai que están entre el público se muestran extrañados, ni las vieron.

- ¡La chica que tenga más botos tendrá como premio un apasionado beso del sexy boy que más les guste!

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclaman alterados Luka, Gaara, Pain, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Konan, no sabían eso, ni los sexy boys lo sabían, pero a los otros tres les valió madre, solo sonrieron coquetos a las alborotadas chicas que desean ganar y gritan emocionadas.

- _Que pendejadas. –_Amelia roda los ojos.

- ¡Ahora la ganadora! –exclama Itachi tronando un dedo y al instante a su lado apareció uno de los muchos gatos que se agarra de la escuela con el pago de invitarlos a una de sus fiestas, el cual le entrego un papelito que Itachi puso frente a su rostro. – ¡La ganadora es: la chica con el disfraz de presa! –exclama como todo presentador de concursos.

De entre el público se abre paso una escultural y hermosa chica que viste un bóxer femenino de franjas negras y blancas como los presos, un top que solo le cubre los senos y un gorro de preso. Botas de cuero arriba de las rodillas negras. Todo su cuerpo se nota operado y tiene una larga cabellera rubia, en sí parece artista pornográfica.

Todos los hombres incluidos los sexy boys se le quedaron viendo como babosos, haciendo que Luka le dé un codazo en las costillas a Gaara que fingió toser a la vez que voltea su rostro a lado contrario donde está su novia que lo fulmina con la mirada. Konan, Sai y Sakura fulminan con la mirada a sus parejas, haciendo que estos al sentir la mirada se hagan pendejos, saben a quienes pertenecen.

- _Muy gay el culero según él pero bien que aún le gusta la papaya. –_Sai es rodeado por un aura sombría.

- _Que suerte, me gustaría ser sexy boy. –_Naruto comienza a llorar amargamente.

- Bien, muñeca. –Itachi la toma de la barbilla y acerca su rostro al de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

Amelia frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentirse molesta y le enojo más el molestarse por una tontería, según ella.

- ¿A qué sexy boy eliges? –pregunta provocativo.

- _Elige a Gaara/Pain/Sasuke/Deidara y estás muerta. –_Konan, Sakura, Luka y Sai muestran una expresión sombría. –_y ellos están muertos. –_como si supieran lo que sus parejas piensan los cuatro sexy boys se estremecieron.

- Elijo a Itachi-sama. –responde coqueta y provocativa hacia Itachi.

Suigetsu y Sasori, al igual que muchos varones entre el público miran al Uchiha con envidia, los demás sexy boys suspiraron aliviados, una porque no le besaran el novio, otros porque no serán asesinados.

- _Aunque hubiera sido excitante que hubiera escogido a Luka. –_Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara suspiran decepcionados.

Amelia mira de forma penetrante el cómo Itachi ha unido sus labios con los de la rubia y la besa de una forma tan vulgar y fogosa como si se la fuera a coger ahí mismo.

- Vámonos Sebastián. –ordena dando media vuelta.

- ¿Sucede algo señorita? –pregunta curioso.

- Ya me aburrí. –responde con indiferencia empezando a caminar.

- ¿No le avisara a su hermana?

- Ya le mandare un mensaje.

Sebastián asintió y camino atrás de Amelia, la cual echo una última mirada de reojo hacia atrás viendo como esos dos siguen en ese vulgar beso con Sasori, Deidara y Suigetsu abucheándolos al igual que varios en el público.

**Continuará**

**enserio, me la cure bastante escribiendo la escena de sasori, suigetsu y deidara del inicio**

**bueno, esperemos ke sasukito no tenga mas inseguridades al oir lo que sakura dijo**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	36. Provocaciones

**Provocaciones**

Amelia se encuentra de pie frente a la ventana del estudio, afinando las cuerdas de su violín, viéndose concentrada en ello e ignorando a Itachi que está parloteando cosas, sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones que están en el lugar.

- …fue una de las mejores fiestas, todos se alocaron ya que alguien echo alcohol en el ponche. –comenta divertido, recordando todo el show que se armó. –aunque yo me perdí un buen rato en el baño con la ganadora del concurso, no sabía que en verdad fuera una artista porno. –comenta morboso y justo en ese momento llega Sebastián con una bandeja con una taza de té y galletas. – ahora entiendo porque no la había visto en la escuela. Resulta que es amiga de una compañera de clases, ella la invito y dijo que desde que me vio le guste, la entiendo, yo si fuera ella me hubiera enamorado de mí a primera vista. –dice con obviedad recibiendo las galletas y te que Sebastián le da, para después hacer una leve inclinación de forma respetuosa e irse de ahí. –las artistas porno son tan creativas, fue muy divertido y placentero hacerlo con una, me enseño muchas cosas que ni me imaginaba o había visto en alguna porno, sin contar que tiene un cuerpo que te la pone dura con solo verlo… te hubieras quedado, hubiéramos hecho un trio y seguro te hubiera gustado. –Itachi se excito al imaginarse a ellas dos darse pacer mientras él observa. –si te animas la llamamos y nos montamos nuestra fiesta aquí, seguro te gustara. –Itachi la observa con mirada de niño que pide un regalo, notando que ella ni lo pela, parece que está en lo suyo, como si él no estuviera ahí, una sonrisa enigmática adorna su rostro. –por cierto, ¿por qué te fuiste de la fiesta tan temprano? –pregunta mirándola curioso.

- Me aburrí. –responde con simpleza.

- Cuando te fuiste no empezaba lo mero bueno, ni el intro habías visto. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –no me imagine que te estuvieras aburriendo, te vi muy entretenida con Luka, al menos…—Itachi la mira con picardía y Amelia sigue con su mirada en su violín. –… al menos que en verdad te hayas ido porque te aburriste o lo hayas hecho por otro motivo. –Itachi sonríe ampliamente esperando la reacción de ella; que de forma brusca le pregunte el motivo según él, pero borro su sonrisa al ver que ella sigue en lo suyo. –me dijeron que te fuiste cuando estuvo el show del concurso, justo cuando estaba entretenido besando a Ayumi-chan, me haces pensar que te pusiste celosa. –Itachi le vuelve a sonreír con picardía. –no tienes que estarlo, hay mucho Itachi para todas. Debes aprender a vivir con eso, no soy de una sola chica, me gusta ser compartido y tú debes aprender a compartirme, incluso podrías venir conmigo a algunos tríos, seguro te divertirás, se lo golosa que eres…

Itachi dejo de hablar cuando ella finalmente le dirigió la mirada, mostrándose extrañado al no verla enojada o indignada como esperaba, ni siquiera se muestra fastidiada, más bien se ve indiferente.

- _¿Qué cojones? Siempre se cómo reaccionara la gente, mas ella, y ahora me está sorprendiendo con su reacción. –_Itachi le mantiene la mirada serio.

- ¿Celosa? –pregunta alzando ambas cejas. –lo que tenemos es solo sexo, placer mutuo, eres como mi vibrador humano. –comenta con simpleza.

- _Vibrador humano. –_Itachi siente una flecha clavársele en el orgullo.

- Ayer supe que te fallarías a esa artista porno, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que mi vibrador humano ha estado siendo usado por otras mujeres, al igual que esa noche iba a ser usado por ella y por algunas cuantas más, lo que me hizo sentirme asqueada… ¿a qué mujer le gusta que usen su vibrador humano cuando ella lo está usando? –Amelia hace mueca de desagrado, Itachi la escucha en una especie de shock, aun dañado con su orgullo de macho. –es asqueroso y antigénico. –la pelinegra agita una mano restándole importancia. – ¿y que haces con un vibrador cuando está siendo usado por alguien más?... lo tiras.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que soy exclusivamente tuyo o terminamos? –Itachi recuperando la compostura sonríe de forma torcida. –eso suena a una amante celosa y posesiva.

- No, te estoy diciendo que ya no me sirves como vibrador. –Amelia se encoge de hombros y regresa su atención a su violín, sin ver como Itachi borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño. –no puedes terminar con alguien con el cual no tienes nada. Tú eras mi vibrador y yo era tu muñeca de placer, así de simple… es la único que tendría contigo o con alguien como tú, recuerda estoy comprometida, y los demás… plebeyos como tu son solo un vibrador.

- Mmmm… ¿así que solo tu prometido está a tu nivel? –pregunta indiferente, mostrándose inexpresivo, nunca unas palabras le habían calado tanto en el orgullo, ella lo está haciendo pasar por un objeto y eso lo ha hecho enojar.

- Obvio… ahora te pido de favor que te retires, tengo que practicar y me estas distrayendo. Y también deja de venir, no quiero tener problemas con Mitzy, menos por culpa de alguien como tú. –comenta mirándolo con fastidio.

- ¿Alguien como yo? –Itachi se pone de pie. –no sé si te refieres a alguien que es solo un vibrador o a alguien que es un plebeyo. –comenta con burla.

- Ambas. –Amelia quita su mirada de él y se pone a tocar el violín.

Itachi la mira de forma penetrante, teniendo una expresión fría e inexpresiva.

- ¡Adiós muñeca de placer! –exclama meloso, alzando una mano y caminando hacia la salida del estudio.

Nada más salió y una de las cuerdas del violín se rompió, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla a Amelia que hizo una mueca de dolor, toco muy brusco el violín y termino rompiendo una cuerda.

- _Sigo sin creerme que me haya relacionado con alguien como él, no está ni un poco a mi altura. –_Amelia bufa y deja el violín en su estuche, al final no podrá practicar y tendrá que decirle a Sebastián que lo lleve a arreglar.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es el hombre que está a la altura de la muñeca de placer, ese que no es considerado un vibrador humano. –<em>Itachi sale del elevador mostrándose inexpresivo, teniendo las manos dentro de la chaqueta de mezclilla que trae puesta y caminando hacia la salida, ignorando las miradas soñadoras que le dedican las mujeres.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sakura, sobre la cama de ella se encuentran la peli-rosa e Ino pintándose las uñas de los pies, sentadas frente a la otra. No tienen mucho que se despertaron, después de todo ayer se durmieron muy tarde a causa de la fiesta, lo bueno es que se fueron antes de que las cosas se pusieran más peligrosas, oyeron que le echaron alcohol al ponche y la fiesta se aloco mucho. Sakura agradece que Sasuke se haya ido con ellas y cuando la fiesta subió de intensidad su novio ya estaba dormido en su casa.<p>

- …entonces el baboso de Naruto puso de reto que me encierre diez minutos en el closet con Shika. –las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojan y Sakura la mira sorprendida. –me puse nerviosa y empecé a decir idioteces de que no teníamos que hacer nada, que solo esperemos, entonces él me dijo problemática, yo me enoje, comencé a gritarle y me callo besándome. –Ino se muerde el labio inferior, recordando lo bien que se sintió besarla, acariciarlo y ser acariciada por él. – ¡frentona besa tan rico! –exclama orgásmica.

- ¡Cerda! –exclama Sakura avergonzada ante la forma en que lo dijo.

- Enserio frentona, esos diez minutos en el closet fueron los mejores en mi vida, no solo me beso, sino que me acarició… ¡y mierda que estaba duro! Sentía su erección en mi estómago, me moje con solo sentirla.

- ¡Cerda! –Sakura parece un farolillo.

- No te hagas la santurrona frentona, seguro tú y Sasuke-kun se dan buenos arrumacos. –Ino le sonríe insinuante, haciéndola sonrojar más de ser posible. –anda, cuéntame hasta dónde has llegado con el… ¿se le ha puesto dura? ¿se la has visto? –pregunta emocionada.

- ¡Eres una puerca! –exclama avergonzada y exaltada.

- No seas santurrona, es algo normal, además somos amigas, estamos en confianza. –Ino asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo. –yo te confieso que se la toque a Shika. –comenta traviesa y sonrojada. –fue sobre la ropa pero se sentía tan dura y grande que quería verla, jamás he visto una en vivo y directos.

- Eres una pervertida, cerda. –comenta indignada

- Oh vamos, ¿me dirás que a ti no te dan ganas de vérsela a Sasuke-kun? Estamos en la edad, tenemos hormonas y tú tienes un novio que esta como un tren, es normal sentirnos así y es bueno desahogarnos con las amigas.

Sakura abre y cierra la boca pareciendo pez en el agua, se le hace lógico lo que dice.

- Anda, dime que tan lejos has llegado con Sasuke-kun. –la rubia se muestra ansiosa.

- Solo nos hemos besado. –comenta avergonzada e Ino se muestra decepcionada. –pero ayer… en la fiesta. –Sakura siente que le saldrá humo de las orejas e Ino pone interés. – después del ridículo concurso estábamos platicando o más bien yo platicaba cuando de pronto él me beso, los besos subieron de intensidad y él comenzó a acariciarme las piernas, las cosas subieron de intensidad y sentí su erección chocar con mi estómago, restregándose conmigo y se sintió tan bien… es lo más lejos que hemos llegado. –confiesa apenada e Ino se muestra emocionada.

- ¿A qué se siente muy rico eso? –pregunta pervertida.

- Ya sabes que sí. –Sakura desvía la mirada. –y por lo que sentí Sasuke-kun la tiene grande. –Sakura se muerde el labio inferior e Ino chilla emocionada.

- Al menos tú tienes la suerte de besarlo, acariciarlo y cuando te sientas lista hacer cositas con él ya que es tu novio, en cambio yo con Shika no, solo somos amigos. –Ino frunce el ceño.

- ¿Y porque no te le declaras? –pregunta curiosa. –si sigues esperando que él lo haga morirás vieja, virgen y sola, ese vago le da flojera hasta declarársele.

- Eso que ni qué. –Ino suspira resignada. –pero no me le declaro porque sé que no soy correspondida. Solo soy la problemática rubia que lo mete en problemas. –comenta rencorosa.

- Sino le gustaras no te habría besado ayer. Bien pudo haber pasado los diez minutos ahí encerrados sin hacer nada, pero él comenzó el beso. –comenta pensativa.

- Frentona es hombre, y está en esa edad donde le pones cualquier chica cerca en un cuarto oscuro y se les para. Que haya reaccionado conmigo por muy vago que sea no significa que le guste sino más bien significa que aunque flojo tiene hormonas. –Ino suspira con pesadez, bien dicen que la verdad es dolorosa, pero prefiere ser realista.

- Yo digo que tomes al toro por los cuernos, si Shika te rechaza consigo que Gaara te de una noche de placer con Sasori-senpai. –comenta juguetona.

- ¡Júralo! –exclama emocionada.

- Oe, ¿es enserio? –Sakura la mira con ojos entrecerrados, ella lo decía jugando y para animarla.

- Me le declarare frentona y si me rechaza me conseguirás una noche de pasión con Sasori-senpai, será mi consuelo amoroso. –le dice emocionada.

- Bueno, acepto, pero si no te le declaras para el lunes me regalaras esos jeans que compraste la semana pasada. –Sakura sonríe burlona, no se puede resistir a las apuestas.

- ¡Es un trato! –ambas alzan sus manos y las entrelazan, sellando el trato.

- ¡Ahora apúrate con esas uñas, tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun en unas horas! –exclama apurada al notar la hora e Ino la mira indignada.

* * *

><p>Sentada en el suelo de la sala de su departamento se encuentra Luka frente al televisor y recargándose en el sillón, sosteniendo un control del X-box. Gaara recostado en el suelo, en medio de las piernas de su novia, recargándose en ella haciendo que su cabeza quede debajo de sus senos ante la forma desparramada en la que esta recostado, y come patatas del ponte que tiene sobre el vientre, mirando la pantalla.<p>

Sentado en el sillón que está a un costado de ellos esta Itachi también sosteniendo un control, juega con Luka un videojuego de peleas, el cual ella estaba jugando con Gaara antes de que llegara Itachi, pero como este llego, solo es de dos, y solo hay dos controles se quedó en que el que pierda le cede el control al otro.

Luka suspira resignada cuando Itachi le da el último golpe, venciendo su personaje e Itachi alza los brazos en son de victoria.

- ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno en los videojuegos de peleas? –Gaara lo mira de reojo, le da curiosidad, no hace mucho Itachi no era tan bueno en ellos, estaba a un nivel promedio, venciendo y siendo vencido, pero ahora no pueden contra él.

- Fue hace tiempo. –Itachi sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. –_ ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hubiera mejorado tanto en estos juegos gracias a Amelia? La condenada tiene un don para los juegos de pelea. –_el pelinegro se contiene para no soltar la carcajada.

- Luka acaríciame el cabello, sabes que eso me concentra. –le pide después de tomar el control y ponerse a elegir sus personajes.

- Hai, hai. –comenta divertida, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello.

- Eres un mimado Gaara. –comenta burlón Itachi que lo mira de reojo mientras escoge sus personajes. – jamás me imagine que fueras un chico meloso, pero desde que andas con Luka solo quieres que te acaricie. –le dice insinuante y hasta meloso.

- ¡Cállate! –ordena molesto, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Luka sonríe divertida. –solo te da envidia porque a ti nadie te mima… y tu madre no cuenta. –aclara rápidamente al ver que estaba por protestar.

- Excluyendo a mi mami, mis chicas me miman. –comenta indignado.

- Te idolatran por pendejas. Y las que te acarician lo hacen porque quieren sexo. –Gaara lo mira altanero. – ¿o me dirás que alguna te acaricia solo porque le gusta hacerlo sin buscar algún beneficio o sexo? –pregunta con mofa.

- No, ninguna. –responde despreocupado, dándose cuenta que tiene razón. –_hasta ahora no lo había notado o más bien no me había puesto a pensar en eso. –_pero yo también busco sexo así que me gustan esos mimos. –responde con una sonrisa socarrona y los otros dos ponen los ojos en blanco. – ¿así que Lukita te acaricia a veces sin buscar sexo?

- Si. –responde melosa Luka, abrazando por el cuello a Gaara que sonríe de forma torcida. –como ahorita me gusta mimarlo. –juguetona le da un beso en la mejilla.

Gaara sin borrar su sonrisa divertida voltea hacia ella y le da un beso de pico en los labios. Itachi los mira de reojo, había visto antes como ellos se acarician o se besan sin buscar sexo, solo siendo cariñosos, pero hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia y no supo porque se sintió celoso.

- Ya tortolos, dejen sus mismos y pónganse a jugar… ¿o me dirán que ya se cansaron de ser derrotados por Itachi-sama? –pregunta con mofa.

- Itachi es domingo, me la estaba pasando bien a solas con Luka hasta que llegaste… ¿que no tienes cosas que hacer como cogerte a una chica o molestar a alguien más? –pregunta con fastidio Gaara.

- Tuve mucho sexo ayer. Y adoro molestarlos a ustedes, además cuando llegue estaban jugando videojuegos, no le veo a eso pasártelo bien con tu chica, yo en su lugar estaría pasándola bien teniendo sexo desenfrenado. –comenta juguetón haciendo que ambos lo miren indignados.

- No todo es sexo Itachi, nos gusta disfrutarnos de otras maneras. –le responde Luka con simpleza e Itachi ríe con mofa.

- _Estar con alguien con quien no solo disfrutas teniendo sexo, e incluso te diviertes haciendo otras cosas con ella… ha de ser genial tener alguien así. –_el pelinegro suspira con pesadez, no entiende porque ahora anda pensando en eso, a él siempre le ha gustado e interesado la chicas para que lo idolatren y le den placer sexual, de ahí no le interesan para nada más. –_estar con ella era divertido aunque no hubiera sexo, incluso molestarla es divertido. –_otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –_bobadas, si me quiero divertir ahí están mis amigos para eso, no necesito una mujer para conseguir diversión. _

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasa Ino? –pregunta aflojerado Shikamaru.<p>

El castaño está sentado en la banca del parque que esta frente a su casa e Ino está de pie frente a él, teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo que su flequillo le tape la cara, pero se ven lo muy sonrojadas de sus orejas, además esta tensa.

El vago se le ve aburrido, hace media hora que la rubia le hablo diciéndole que lo vera ahí, y cuando llego no le ha dicho nada, solo se ha quedado ahí parada y sin mirarlo.

- ¡No me presiones! –le grita enfurecida y sin alzar el rostro.

El castaño suspiro con pesadez y alzo su vista al cielo, observando las nubes. Hace buen clima, el parque está tranquilo, no le molesta quedarse así un rato más.

- _Al grano Ino… si sale con la babosada de que soy muy problemática y solo me ve como amiga la frentona conseguirá que pierda mi virginidad con Sasori-senpai, será muy buen consuelo. –_la rubia alza su sonrojado rostro, notando que ni la mira. – ¡mírame estúpido! –ordena indignada.

Shikamaru la mira notándola muy sonrojada, con ojos llorosos, la imagen se le hizo mona, y mantuvo su expresión aflojerada.

- ¡Me gustas! ¡Sal conmigo! –más que pedirlo lo ordeno, aunque sus ojos más que molestia mostraron vergüenza.

- Te habías tardado en pedirlo. –responde con flojera, aunque una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro a la vez que se pone de pie.

- ¿Ah? –la rubia lo mira incrédula, pero luego su rostro se distorsiono mostrando furia. – ¡¿sabías que me gustabas?! –pregunta indignada.

- Eres muy obvia. –comenta despreocupado y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Ino deseo que la tierra se la tragara, pero también se sintió muy enfurecida, el maldito siempre lo supo y no actuó o le dijo nada, se comportaba como si no lo supiera.

- Eres un… —la rubia quiso golpearlo, pero el castaño le sostuvo la muñeca, impidiéndolo.

- También me gustas. –le dice inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola nuevamente.

- ¡Si es así porque no me lo dijiste antes, si ya sabias que me gustabas! –le grita indignada.

- Porque es problemático declararse. –responde con simpleza.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No sé qué te vi, si eres un vago, estúpido, pendejo…!

Ino no pudo continuar con sus insultos ya que el vago la callo uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Ino forcejeo, tratando de separarse, pero el vago no la dejo y ella termino respondiendo el beso, dejándose llevar.

- _La frentona se quedara con mi pantalón nuevo. –_entre el beso la rubia sonrió divertida mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos y siente que él la toma de la cintura acercándola más a él.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Luka se ve a esta sentada en el suelo junto con Gaara e Itachi. Los tres están comiendo pizza que mandaron a pedir, les dio hambre después de tanto jugar videojuegos.<p>

- Oye Lukita. –Itachi mira meloso a la mencionada que lo mira de reojo indiferente. – habías mencionado que te escapaste de casa porque huías de un compromiso arreglado. –comenta pensativo y Luka alza ambas cejas no sabiendo porque ahora saca el tema, en cuanto Gaara frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Solo me daba curiosidad del porque huiste por eso… ¿tan feo estaba tu prometido? –pregunta juguetón.

- No sé, ni lo conocía. –responde encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¿Ni por fotos? –Itachi entrecierra los ojos.

- No.

- ¿Y porque rechazaste a alguien que ni conoces? A lo mejor te iba a gustar, sería el marido perfecto, ya sabes, guapo y rico. –le dice insinuante, ignorando la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- Deja de decir idioteces. –le dice sombrío Gaara.

- No son idioteces, es curiosidad… a lo mejor es mil veces mejor que tu Gaarita, y Lukita lo rechazo sin conocerlo. –dice con falso pesar y Gaara afila más su mirada.

- Para mí nadie es mejor que Gaara. –responde con simpleza Luka y Gaara sonríe satisfecho. –no me interesa conocerlo, no hui por el compromiso en sí, sino porque no quería una vida donde eligen por mí.

- Comprendo. –comenta Itachi pensativo. –yo en tu lugar me hubiera quedado. Me casaba, tendría la fortuna de papi y además la de mi marido… mucho que ganar, poco que perder.

- Si le llamas poco a perder la libertad y elección de tu vida, cada quien. –Luka se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Gaara se muestra satisfecho, piensa lo mismo.

- Viéndolo así… —Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo, como analizando sus palabras. – ¿y sabias quien era tu prometido?

- ¿Por qué el interés en él? –Luka entrecierra los ojos hacia él, se le hace extraño y Gaara lo mira igual.

- Curiosidad, un padre siempre quiere saber todo de sus retoños. –comenta meloso y mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

Luka suspira con pesadez, cuando a ese le da curiosidad de saber algo no te deja en paz hasta saberlo y más cuando es por sus pendejadas de saber todo de sus hijos.

- Solo sé que se apellida Hyuga, es el primogénito y heredero de su padre. Es japonés y ya. –Luka agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Hyuga? ¿Qué no se llama así el hotel de lujo que está en el centro? –pregunta curioso Itachi.

- Si, su familia es dueña de todos los hoteles de lujo Hyuga que están en toda Asia y parte de Europa. –responde con simpleza Luka y el par de varones ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Dejaste ir esa fortuna solo por libertad?! –exclama incrédulo Itachi.

- Si. –responde Luka mirándolo como el interesado que es y Gaara lo mira de la misma forma.

- ¿No sabes si tiene alguna hermana? –pregunta juguetón.

- Ni idea. –Luka roda los ojos e Itachi baja la cabeza desilusionado.

- Dijiste que es de Japón, probablemente esté viviendo aquí… podrías topártelo y no saberlo. –comenta insinuante y Gaara frunce nuevamente su ceño.

- No lo creo. Tengo entendido que está estudiando en una universidad de Estados Unidos. Se supone nos conoceríamos cuando terminara sus estudios. –comenta pensativa.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Supongo mi viejo me lo dijo pero no me acuerdo Itachi. –le responde ya fastidiada del tema.

- Pero si tú no estás para cuando se acordó la fecha, ¿no habrá compromiso? –pregunta curioso y Gaara puso atención en eso.

- Él está comprometido con la heredera de mi padre, se supone soy yo, pero como escape y espero no me encuentren… así que la heredera será Amelia, por consecuencia la prometida del Hyuga.

- Incluso para mi es algo cruel pasarle el paquete a mi hermano menor. –comenta pensativo Itachi.

- Estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo harías sin pensarlo. –le responde Gaara de forma acusadora e Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Amelia siempre ha querido ser la heredera. Ella como tú le ve beneficio a ganar dinero y poder a cambio de perder la decisión de con quien quedarse, tal vez lo ve así porque no se ha enamorado y cree no hacerlo… esa es la vida que ella quiere, por eso no me siento culpable por dejarla en mi lugar. –responde seria Luka.

- ¿Y si ella cambia de opinión? Si Amelia se enamorada de alguien, ¿qué harías? –Gaara mira serio a su novia e Itachi agradece que el pelirrojo haya hecho esa pregunta.

Luka frunció el ceño, no había querido pensar en eso.

- ¡Ya dejen ese estúpido tema, es molesto! –exclama furiosa a la vez que se pone de pie y camina hacia el pasillo donde están las habitaciones.

- Se enojó. –comenta Itachi de forma infantil mientras lleva un trozo de pizza a su boca.

- Lárgate. –orden sombrío mientras se pone de pie y camina por donde se fue Luka.

Itachi mira por donde se fueron esos dos, se encoge de hombros y sigue devorando su pizza, tiene hambre, y el no conoce la culpa, si la conociera ahorita la sintiera por ser prácticamente el culpable por sacar el tema.

- _Así que ese tipo de hombres es como lo vez digno de tener una relación… eso ha hecho que entre la necesidad en mi de hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a tu hombre perfecto, aunque si lo hago podría ser contraproducente, pero también lo puede ser para ella. –_Itachi se le ve pensativo, analizando las cosas.

* * *

><p>Luka esta acorralada en la pared, teniendo el costado derecho de su cara pegado en ella, sus manos encima de su cabeza siendo sostenidas por Gaara que esta atrás de ella, apretándole el agarre con una sola mano mientras que con la otra intenta bajarle el bermuda.<p>

- ¡Deja de moverte! –ordena furioso.

- ¡Suéltame, te dije que no quiero! –responde ella furiosa también, sin dejar de moverse, pero el pelirrojo apretó más el agarre, sacándole un gemido de dolor, consiguió bajarle el bermuda junto con las bragas, ahora se está liberando su miembro semi erecto el cual masturba para terminar de ponerlo duro. – ¡Gaara, no quiero!

El pelirrojo acerca su rostro haciendo que sus labios queden cerca del oído de ella.

- ¿Por qué? Eres mía, siempre has querido hacerlo. –susurra provocativo y sombrío.

- Pues ahora no tengo ganas. –le dice mirándolo de reojo, viéndose furiosa.

Gaara lleva su mano libre al sexo de ella, comenzando a acariciarle el clítoris, aunque ella dice que no quiere sintió lo húmeda que se puso y eso que solo han forcejeado.

- Dices que no pero mira… —el pelirrojo le muestra sus dedos, dejándole ver lo mojados que están y Luka frunce más el ceño. – te has excitado de solo sentir que te forzare. –Gaara entra en ella de una sola estocada sacándole un grito de dolor y placer. –lo necesito. –susurra ronco en su oído, con su respiración agitada, para después esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. –hazme sentir que serás mía sin importar lo que pase. –su voz dejo de ser sombría o provocativa, ahora suena suplicante y a Luka se le oprimió el corazón. –que pase lo que pase no me dejaras.

- _Estúpido Itachi, todo es tu culpa. –_Luka desea retorcerle el pescuezo al Uchiha. –yo jamás te dejaría Gaara, no podría hacerlo y eso me enferma, porque te estoy poniendo a ti por encima de mi propia sangre, de mi propia hermana. –le responde seria, eso fue lo que la enojo, pensar que no dejaría a Gaara sin importar que. –_no importa lo que pase, si Amelia se enamora ya buscare la forma de librarla sin tener que alejarme de Gaara. _

Gaara aflojo el agarre que tiene en las muñecas, y al abrazo con fuerza, como si se quisiera fundir con ella, y es lo que quiere, siente que solo así no la perderá jamás, aunque ella le haya dicho eso, aunque la haya sentido tan sincera, aunque la conozca tan bien como para saber que no miente, le da miedo, Itachi le hizo darse cuenta que él no tiene ni el poder ni el dinero para ganarle a ellos si se la quieren llevar, si la encuentran.

El pelirrojo comenzó a mover su cadera, penetrándola con profundidad y fuerza, sin alzar su rostro del cuello de Luka, donde lo tiene escondido, sin aflojar ni un poco el abrazo. Luka apoya sus manos y frente en la pared, gimiendo al sentir las profundas penetraciones.

* * *

><p>En el metro, infestado de gente van Sasuke y Sakura. La peli-rosa va casi pegada en la puerta y Sasuke esta atrás de ella, muy junto debido a la mucha gente que aborda el metro, y si se puso atrás de su novia es para que ningún enfermo la manosee.<p>

Pero estar tan cerca, sentir su aroma, saber que su entrepierna queda justo a la altura de sus nalgas está haciendo reaccionar a su cuerpo, por más que cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios y piensa en cosas feas no puede evitarlo, solo espera que ella no lo note, por más que se quiere alejar un poco para evitar que lo note no puede, hay mucha gente, odia ir en metro por eso.

Sakura tiene las mejillas muy sonrojadas, su respiración se ha hecho pesada y siente sus bragas mojadas, siente el duro pene de Sasuke en su culo, se siente tan bien, lleva sintiéndolo por un buen rato, quiere más, sentirlo más, se siente tan bien cuando por un movimiento del metro empuja más a Sasuke hacia ella haciendo que le pique más el culo con su erección.

Inclinando su rostro hacia abajo, se muerde el labio inferior y comienza a mover el trasero, restregándolo en la erección de Sasuke.

El pelinegro gruño ronco, se sorprende por lo que ha hecho su novia, no se lo puede creer, podría pensar que es un accidente, pero que ella siga restregando su culo con su erección le afirma que no es un accidente, lo que le confirmo que ella siente su erección y la ha calentado sentirla, eso lo ha prendido más.

Sakura se tensó y mordió más fuerte su labio inferior cuando Sasuke la abrazo, pegando más su cuerpo la de ella, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, haciéndola sentir en su oído su agitada respiración y comenzó a mover sus caderas, picándola más con su erección en el culo, restregándosela más, se siente tan bien, esta tan mojada, tan excitada, no solo sentirlo, sino la situación, que alguien pueda verlos es tan excitante.

- _¡Joder! Soy más guarra que la cerda… seguro está en los genes, sé que nii-san es un guarro de los peores. –_Sakura hace lo posible por no gemir, no pensó que hacer eso se sintiera tan bien, y eso que la molesta ropa está de por medio, no quiere ni imaginar cómo se sentirá sin ella.

Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello a la vez que mete su mano bajo la falda, acariciándole el sexo sobre las bragas, tensándola.

- Si no quieres, detenme. –le susurra ronco en el oído.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogo un gemido cuando él hizo las bragas a un lado y metió sus dedos, acariciándole el clítoris con dos de ellos, frotando los dedos.

- Estás tan húmeda. –gruñe ronco en su oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un jadeo.

Sakura restriega más su trasero con su erección, quiere gritar, es tan placentero sentir esa dureza en su culo a la vez que le besa el cuello y le acaricia el clítoris.

El sonido que hace el metro al llegar a la siguiente estación los hizo ensanchar los ojos, Sasuke rápidamente saco sus manos y cuando la puerta se abrió ambos salieron corriendo.

- ¡Iré al baño! –exclama rápidamente, avergonzada hace su huida hacia el baño, necesita enfriarse.

Sasuke muy sonrojado también corre hacia el baño, necesita quitarse una erección, lo bueno es que está por venirse, el sentirla tan húmeda, la adrenalina del momento y el restregarse con ella casi lo lleva al límite, está seguro que un par de jaladas más y se vendrá.

- _Es una lástima que no haya alcanzado hacerla tener su orgasmo. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que lleva esos dos dedos con los que la toco a su boca y los lame sin darse cuenta lo provocativo que se ve. –_deliciosa. –_su sonrisa torcida se amplia, saber que él le provoca tanto placer como para mojarla así lo satisface.

* * *

><p>En el estudio Amelia está siendo acorralada en la pared por Itachi. La pelinegra lo fulmina con la mirada e Itachi le sonríe de forma torcida.<p>

- _Jodido Sebastián, ya vera como le va por dejarlo pasar. –_piensa enfurecida. –pensé habías entendido que ya no te quiero aquí. –le dice sombría.

- Dijiste que te da asco usar un vibrador que usan las demás mujeres, bien, seré exclusivo, así que tú también lo serás para mí. –le dice provocativo sobre sus labios.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta con fastidio, intentando empujarlo, pero es como empujar una pared. –_ ¿Dónde está Sebastián cuando lo necesitas? Justo ahora necesito que aplique su técnica,_

- Que seré un vibrador humano que solo será usado por ti, a cambio tu solo serás una muñeca de placer que solo será usada por mí. –Itachi le lame los labios y Amelia gruñe furiosa porque se tome privilegios que ella no le ha dado. –sabes que nos divertiremos, sé que conmigo tienes mucho placer, igual que yo contigo, somos guarros y nos gusta probar de todo… no pierdes nada, solo ganas placer y diversión. Deberías disfrutar eso antes de que te cases con tu chico perfecto. Piénsalo, tal vez te toque un esposo insípido en la cama, de esos que solo la meten y se corren dejándote insatisfecha. –comenta juguetón.

Amelia analiza sus palabras, tiene razón, por algo ella ha estado disfrutando su vida sexual desde muy joven, quiere acostarse con quien quiere a la hora que quiere porque a lo mejor después no lo podrá hacer o si puede será menos frecuente.

- _Además tengo que admitir que el pendejo es muy bueno e ingenioso para eso… hasta ahora ha sido el mejor amante que he tenido. –_Amelia lo mira de forma penetrante a los ojos. –será solo sexo.

- Es todo lo que quiero. –Itachi le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Déjate usar por otra y esto termina. No pienso usar un pene que entra en otros lados. –comenta con firmeza.

- Mientras tu coño solo sea penetrando por mi pene yo solo follare tu coño. –ronronea provocativo.

- Eres tan vulgar. –dice con desagrado. – ¿_y porque eso me calienta cuando lo hacemos?_

- Te gusta que lo sea. –Itachi estampa sus labios con los de ella en un beso fogoso que ella respondió de la misma forma.

Al romperse el beso ambos tienen las mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados y un hilo de saliva une sus labios. Itachi lamio desde sus labios hasta la oreja, molestándola porque eso no se le haga asqueroso sino provocativo.

- Vamos a divertirnos con un juego nuevo, te va a gustar. –susurra ronco en su oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir.

Ante sus palabras Amelia se calentó más, cuando él propone un nuevo juego siempre es muy placentero, la deja adolorida y cansada al día siguiente, pero no le importa, porque disfruta mucho como se la folla.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajjajaja sasukito y sakurita se traen unas ganas, las cosas entre ellos se van poniendo caada vez mas cahodas**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	37. Por un bendito condón

**Por un bendito condón**

En la habitación de Sakura se encuentra está en la cama con Sasuke encima de ella, besándose con tanta pasión mientras sus inquietas manos se pasean por el cuerpo del otro.

Sasuke ya no trae playera, esta tirada en algún lugar del suelo y sus pantalones están desabrochados. Sakura tiene completamente desabrochada su camisa de botones, dejando ver su sostén rosa, de encaje.

El cabello de ambos está completamente alborotado, sus labios están rojos e hinchados ante los fogosos besos que se dan, sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas ante lo acalorados que se encuentran y sus respiraciones son aceleradas y pesadas.

Se supone estaban ahí para estudiar, pero son dos adolescentes que se traen ganas desde hace tiempo, que llevan días con una intensa tensión sexual, sumándole a que están solos en casa, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron así.

Sakura metió su mano dentro de los bóxer y pantalones del pelinegro, buscando su miembro, desde hace tiempo que quiere tocarlo y cuando su traviesa mano dio con ese ancho, duro y gran pene Sasuke rompió el beso al gruñir.

Sakura se maravilló al sentir lo húmedo y suave de la punta, y al sentir como las venas palpitan a lo largo del pene, con solo tocarlo e imaginarlo se puso más mojada y mucho más cachonda.

Sasuke posa su mirada vidriosa en la de ella, sus respiraciones chocan en el rostro del otro y sus labios están entre abiertos.

El pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, mueve sus caderas, su cuerpo suplica en ese gesto que mueva más esa mano que rodea su miembro. Sakura se relamió los labios y movió su traviesa mano y gime al sentir una mano del pelinegro en uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo sobre el sostén.

- Si seguimos no podré detenerme. –le susurra Sasuke sobre sus labios.

- No quiero que te detengas. –le susurra ella para después relamerle los labios.

Sasuke gruñe ronco y termina de unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso muy apasionado, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, encontrando esa traviesa lengua que se mueve al compás de la suya.

- Con… condones, Sasuk… Sasuke-kun. –le dice con algo de dificultad ya que Sasuke no deja de besarla.

Sasuke rompe el beso y se le queda viendo asustado, poniendo una mueca de circunstancia.

- No tengo. –se siente tan idiota, debería haber comprado condones, uno siempre debe estar preparado.

Sakura muestra la misma circunstancia en su rostro, al fin están solos, en el momento perfectos, ambos más que dispuestos, y no tienen condones, a eso le llama mala suerte.

- ¡Gaara-niisan no está! –exclama triunfante.

- Lo sé. –y vaya que lo sabe, Gaara es el que más le ha cagado momentos cuando han tenido oportunidad para toquetearse que no esté ahí hoy es una bendición, llevan días trayéndose ganas y él la caga no comprando condones.

- No lo entiendes Sasuke-kun. Gaara-niisan seguro tiene condones. –Sakura se muestra emocionada, su momento no se cagara, cuanto lleva deseándolo, soñándolo, y al fin lo conseguirán.

- Oh. –Sasuke se siente muy alagado que ella este igual de ganosa que él que fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Iré a su habitación a buscarlos.

Sasuke asintió y se quitó de encima de ella, ya extrañando esa delicada mano que le rodeaba el pene. Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente y sale corriendo de la habitación, abrochándose la camisa en el proceso.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez, esta tan cachondo, tan caliente, la ayudaría a buscar esos benditos condones pero su erección no lo deja ni caminar, es dolorosa, le dan ganas de masturbarse.

- _Control Uchiha, no querrás correrte sin ella aquí. –_colocándose un brazo en la frente mira el techo y suspira con pesadez, después una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro, al fin, al fin conseguirá hacerla suya, ser uno mismo con ella, hacerle el amor como lleva años deseándolo, siente que ambos están listos para dar ese paso, ¡joder!, llevan días estando listos, solo que por asares del destino les han cagado los momentos.

* * *

><p>Gaara va saliendo de la estación del metro cargando con un brazo varios libros y con la otra mano sosteniendo su celular que esta sobre su oreja derecha. En cuanto su mochila cuelga en su hombro izquierdo. Viste ropa casual: una playera negra que se le ciñe al cuerpo, encima una chamarra de color beige, la trae abierta, es de botones y tiene como adornos algunas correas; jeans celestes, botines negros de casquillo y sobre su cabeza trae una gorra beige con la lengua por detrás.<p>

- Si, conseguí los libros en la biblioteca… no Luka, mejor en mi casa. Mis padres no están y no quiero dejar a Sakura sola… sé que ya está grandecita para cuidarse sola. –dice entre dientes. – ¡lo sabes bien! ¡No quiero dejarla a solas cuando el pendejo de Sasuke es nuestro vecino, sabes las ganas que se traen!... que no exagero, se traen ganas lo sé, un momento a solas es un peligro… ¡no! No alucino, solo hay que mirarlos a los ojos, y Sakura parece perra en celo y el Uchiha el jodido lobo que se la quiere devorar cada que están juntos. –Gaara comienza a molestarse e ignora cómo la gente se le queda viendo como el loco que es. – ¡estudiaremos en mi casa y no se diga más Luka, ya tarde mucho en la biblioteca y si demoro más ese Uchiha no desaprovechara! –sin más cuelga la llamada.

* * *

><p>Luka que está bajándose del bus sosteniendo su teléfono en la mano derecha lo mira indiferente ya que su novio le acaba de colgar. En el hombro derecho cuelga su mochila que pesa ante los libros que trae, ella y Gaara se están comenzando a preparar para los exámenes para entrar a la universidad.<p>

La peli-gris viste unos jeans azules, una playera masculina color gris, holgado, encima una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color que el pantalón, la trae desabrochada y también es masculina. Sus tenis son color negros, y trae una bandana negra en su frente, alzándole un poco el cabello.

- _Pobres… Gaara sabe cómo cagarles el momento, a este paso seguirán vírgenes hasta que Gaara se vaya a la universidad. –_Luka se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y guarda su celular, para seguir su camino a casa de su novio.

* * *

><p>Sakura está buscando como loca en la habitación de su hermano, tratando de dejar las cosas tal como estaban después de buscar en ese lugar para que su hermano no se dé cuenta que estuvo ahí, si se da cuenta la mata.<p>

- _¿Dónde cojones guarda esos condones? –_ya comienza a enojarse, está muy frustrada, cachonda y mojada, y no encuentra ningún jodido condón. –_hay montones de revistas porno pero no ni un jodido condón. –_Sakura bufa al dejar en su escondite otra revista con mujeres desnudas y en poses muy vulgares, su hermano y sus guarradas.

La peli-rosa se fija debajo de la cama encontrando una caja de madera, algo grande, la arrastra para sacarla de la cama, es una caja que se cierra con llave pero para su buena suerte su hermano la dejo abierta y encontró muchas cosas extrañas y desconocidas para ella.

Curiosa saca algo que llamo su atención, observándolo atentamente, tiene forma cilíndrica, forrado con un material extraño, parece goma, pero lo que la extraño es la cara de conejito que tiene en un extremo. Se le hizo de lo más mono. Vio un botón y curiosa lo oprimió, sintiendo como esa cosa vibra.

- _Que juguetes tan raros tiene mi hermano. –_Sakura se muestra divertida, viendo cómo se mueve esa cosa. – ¿_para qué querrá mi hermano algo así? –_Sakura no se explica en que podría usar esa cosa su hermano, entonces al verle mejor la forma que tiene ensancha los ojos y deja caer el vibrador al suelo. – ¡diu! –exclama asqueada, apagándolo con exagerado cuidado de no tocarlo de más, se desinfectara las manos, ya sabe lo que es, es la primera vez que ve uno y no pensó que fueran así… así de monos. –_ya se para que quiere mi hermano eso. –_Sakura le da horcadas, donde quiere vomitar, acaba de tocar algo que seguro su hermano usa para metérselo a Luka. –_condones, primero encuentro los condones y luego vómito y me desinfecto la mano. _

Al descubrir que esa es la caja de la perversión de su hermano Sakura comenzó a rebuscar, su mano ya está infectada así que seguirá usándola para buscar, ya luego se echa mucho anti-bacterial.

Sakura encontró desde vibradores de todos colores, tamaños y formas, incluso formas que jamás pensó usarían en un vibrador, hasta unas bolas extrañas, aros que no sabe para qué son, esposas, látigos, lubricantes, de hecho muchas cosas que ni se imaginó se podrían usar para el sexo.

En esa caja Sakura descubrió cuatro cosas: una: su hermano gasta mucho dinero en juguetes sexuales, dos: su hermano es un jodido enfermo, tres: ella lleva su sangre porque le dieron ganas de comprar muchas cosas que su hermano tiene ahí, cuatro y la más lamentable: su hermano no practica sexo seguro porque no tiene ningún jodido condón.

- _Tiene lubricantes de todos sabores y no puede tener un jodido condón. –_Sakura se jala el cabello viéndose frustrada.

Aspira un par de veces y comienza a guardar de nuevo las cosas, pero cuando su mano toco el lubricante sabor fresa se lo guardo entre sus senos, ese le gusto como huele, y seguro sabe rico. Cerró la caja y la puso debajo de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura que se está enderezando se tensó, voltea de forma robótica, teniendo mueca de circunstancia que se marcó más al ver a su hermano con expresión de malas pulgas.

- ¡Nada! –dice demasiado exaltada y nerviosa.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y porque mirabas mi caja de juguetes? –Gaara afila su mirada, si la vio cuando estaba ahí metiendo todos sus tesoros ahí, si, sus tesoros, cada uno comprado desde que anda con Luka con los cuales se ha divertido mucho, y si, tiene muchos más en el departamento de Luka, es una inversión que según él vale la pena.

Sakura ensancha los ojos, tensándose y sudando más… ok, como llamo a esa caja sonó de lo más bizarro, siendo que eso es lo que guarda, aun así no deja de sonar bizarro, así que Sakura solo lo ignoro. Pero sintiéndose maravillada ante su maravilloso cerebro sonrió triunfante.

- Buscaba condones. –dice con simpleza y como si nada.

Gaara afila su mirada, poniendo expresión sombría ante lo descarada que es su hermana al decirle en la cara que va a follar, claro se lo dijo con otras palabras, pero lo dijo.

- _Por ahí leí que en una tribu africana les cocían el coño a las mujeres para que sean vírgenes hasta que se casen… mandare que le hagan eso a la guarra de Sakura. –_Gaara sonríe espeluznante y a Sakura esa sonrisa le dio miedo.

- Tengo un trabajo donde me pidieron todo tipo de métodos anticonceptivos y como me da vergüenza irlos a comprar pensé que por lo menos tu tendrías condones, ya que eres un asqueroso pervertido que folla como conejo. –Sakura se cruza de brazos, dando la imagen de indignación completa ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

- ¿Enserio? –Gaara alza una de sus cejas, mostrando que no le cree.

- ¡Si, y no puedo creer que seas un jodido irresponsable al no usar protección siendo que tienes una vida sexual activa! –lo reprime más indignada. – ¿y si Luka sale preñada? ¿Qué pasa con la universidad jovencito? ¿Cómo mantendrás a un crio sino tienes estudio? Pensé soñabas con ser médico y con un crio no podrás conseguirlo. –Sakura niega con decepción.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? –Gaara roda los ojos, dejando despreocupado los libros sobre la cama y aventando también su mochila ahí.

- Soy tu hermana y me preocupo por tu futuro. –dice heroica, ya consiguió distraerlo, cambiando de tema disimuladamente, y chance consiga que su hermano le dé un condón creyéndose lo de la tarea solo para hacer que lo deje de joder.

- Aja. –exclama dándole por su lado.

- ¡No me ignores jovencito! ¡Lo que te estoy diciendo es por tu bien, es un milagro que Luka no haya salido preñada, aunque quien sabe tal vez lo está y no me has dicho nada…!

- A ti no tengo nada que decirte, así que largo de mi habitación. –le dice con brusquedad.

- No me contestes así y no me largare de aquí hasta que me prometas que te cuidaras, teniendo sexo seguro. –Sakura pone sus manos en la cintura, estilo jarra.

- ¡Tengo sexo seguro, así que deja de molestar!

- ¡No mientas, por más que busque no tienes condones!

- ¡No los tengo porque desde que follo con Luka no los uso!

- ¡Aja! –Sakura lo apunta de forma acusadora. – ¡estas confesando que no te cuidas, no tienes sexo seguro y estas poniendo en riesgo no solo tu futuro sino el de Luka y el crio que por descuidado tendrás!

- ¡Joder! ¡Deja de molestar, eso no pasara, no soy estúpido como tú! –Gaara ya se ha enojado, su hermana es tan molesta cuando se lo propone. – ¡Luka se cuida, ¿contenta?!

- ¿Y de qué forma se cuida? Necesito toda clase de información para mi investigación. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa, eso le interesa ya que esta por tener una vida sexual activa y muy activa.

- Tomando pastil… espera, esas cosas las puedes buscar por internet. –Gaara entrecierra los ojos hacia ella, notando como se tensa. – ¿y porque tan empeñada por un condón? –Gaara entrecierra más los ojos.

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero comprarlos porque me da vergüenza y solo quiero uno para mi tarea. –Sakura desvía la mirada, la ha cagado, no debió ser tan insistente y haber salido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

- Ya. –Gaara perdió el interés y Sakura suspira aliviada, pero nada más ella lo hizo y el pelirrojo aprovecho para pasar corriendo alado de Sakura.

- ¡Espera Gaara, ¿a dónde vas?! –Sakura corre atrás de su hermano mostrándose asustada, viéndolo abrir la puerta de su habitación, que para mal de males esta alado de la de su hermano.

A Sakura ya se le hacía que mataban a su Sasuke o le sacaban los ojos, pero se sorprende al no ver a nadie. Aun así Gaara no fue tan confiado y busco a Sasuke por toda la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama.

- ¿Podrías dejar de desordenar mi habitación? –Sakura ya recuperándose del susto y alivio mira con reproche a su hermano. – ¡no sé qué busques pero por lo menos deja todo como estaba como yo hice con tu habitación! –le grita indignada, si, cuando su hermano la vio buscando entre sus cosas cuando él no está ella no tiene derecho a prohibirle lo mismo pero si por lo menos decirle que no desordene sus cosas.

Gaara la ignora y se fija por la ventana viendo a Luka que alzo la mirada estando cerca de la entrada y le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Jum! –Gaara pasa alado de su hermana y corre para irle abrir a su novia.

- _¿A dónde se fue Sasuke-kun? –_ya estando libre de su hermano Sakura saca su celular para saber de su novio, aunque se siente completamente decepcionada, el momento nuevamente arruinado.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos antes:<p>

Sasuke sigue acostado boca arriba en la cama, su erección ya dejo de doler, incluso ya dejo de estar erecto, debido al rato que se la ha pasado ahí sin hacer nada, sin su novia ahí, sin acariciarla, besarla, saborearla, en resumen el tiempo ha hecho que se enfríen las cosas, su cuerpo y cierta parte de su cuerpo, pero no le preocupa, cuando regrese su Sakura él mismo se encargara de volverlas a calentar.

- _¿Por qué tardara mucho? No creo que Gaara esconda tan bien los condones. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

Entonces empezó a oír gritos de su novia, si ella tan linda y gritona, por eso la ama tanto. Así que se arrodillo en la cama y pego su oído a la pared que separa la habitación de su novia de la de su cuñado.

- ¡Espera Gaara! ¡¿a dónde vas?!

Ante el grito de su novia Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, salto de la cama, recogió sus cosas y se tiro por la ventana, bueno, consiguió amortiguar la caída con las ramas del árbol que esta frente a la venta de la habitación de su novia, aun así se dio varios putazos, solo espera no haberse roto ningún hueso, es que no lo pensó, solo actuó, su cuñado es un loco psicópata, si lo encuentra ahí y semi desnudo le saca los ojos si es que no lo mata.

Justo cuando cayó al suelo después de varios gemidos de dolor ante los putazos que se dio en las ramas; Luka va llegando y voltea al oír el cuerpo chocar contra el suelo y gemidos de dolor, viendo a un semi desnudo Sasuke con mueca de dolor. Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la peli-gris, pero conociendo a su novio así que tomo del pie a Sasuke y lo arrastro hacia los rosales de la señora Haruno, ignorando sus quejidos y gemidos de dolor al ser arrastrado y sentir como las espinas de los jodidos rosales le hacen cortes en la piel.

Luka alza la mirada justo cuando Gaara se asomó, así que le sonríe amigable y sin más continúa su camino hacia la puerta sabiendo que su novio pronto le abrirá.

Cuando Gaara abrió la puerta tomo la mochila de Luka y se adentró a la casa junto con ella. Y Sasuke se quedó en los matorrales gimiendo de dolor, enserio, solo espera no haberse roto un hueso.

- _Estar con mi propia novia cuesta mucho. –_piensa adolorido, y esas lagrimas son porque se le metió tierra en los ojos, para nada quiere llorar porque le cagaron el momento; la oportunidad perfecta, mucho menos quiere llorar por el dolor de los putazos, menos por el ardor de su espalda cuando fue arrastrada por el pavimento, muchísimo menos por el ardor en todo su torso, brazos y cara ante las rasgaduras de las espinas.

Cuando oye su celular lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin dejar de gemir de dolor, sabe quién es seguro su novia quiere saber dónde está.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama preocupada. – ¿Dónde estás?

- En casa. –no la quiere preocupar diciéndole que esta tirado en los preciados matorrales de su suegra medio moribundo, vale que exagera, pero así se siente, y tampoco quiere que lo vea así, se morirá de vergüenza. –cuando oí a tu hermano brinque de tu ventana hacia el árbol y corrí a mi casa para que no me viera y te metieras en problemas. –le explica y ahora que ya piensa mejor sabe que debió de haber hecho eso, sabe brincar árboles y muy bien, no sabe porque cojones se tiro por la ventana así, no quiere admitir que le tiene poquito—_mucho—_miedo a su cuñado en su lado psicópata.

- Qué alivio. –Sakura suspira sintiéndose realmente aliviada de que su novio este bien. –lo siento no pude conseguirlos.

- ¿El qué? –Sasuke sonríe divertido aun entre su insoportable dolor, está seguro que lo único que no le duele es el pelo, pero imaginar a su novia sonrojada y avergonzada se le hace tan mono y divertido.

- Ya sabes.

Sasuke amplía su sonrisa; la conoce, y sabe que se puso más roja, la imagino con esa expresión tan mona cuando se avergüenza.

- ¿Los condones? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama más avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, yo los conseguiré después de todo es mi deber conseguirlos… la próxima vez te hare el amor. –le dice ronco y provocativo. –te deseo tanto. –Sasuke gruñe al oírla gemir.

- Yo también te deseo. –le responde aun avergonzada pero realmente deseosa y Sasuke vuelve a gruñir.

- Te llamo más de rato, tengo algo que hacer—_como salir de estos matorrales, sus espinas me están matando—_

- Te quiero Sasuke-kun.

- Yo también. –Sasuke sonríe bobalicón y cuelga la llamada, para después volver a hacer otra llamada. –aniki, ¿estás en casa? –sabe que se arrepentirá de esto, pero enserio, no puede moverse.

- Acabo de llegar otouto, ¿por?

- Prométeme que no preguntaras nada y no le dirás nada a nadie.

- Ya sabes que eso tiene un costo.

Lo odia, ya se lo imagina con esa sonrisa de un zorro travieso, esa sonrisa de te tengo en mis manos.

- Mi ipod, es tuyo. –le dice entre dientes.

- Eso evita mis preguntas pero no paga mi silencio. –le dice de forma traviesa.

- Mi videojuego nuevo es tuyo también. –Sasuke aprieta más los dientes.

- Trato.

Sasuke cuelga la llamada con brusquedad, estar con su novia no solo es doloroso, cuesta mucho.

* * *

><p>Gaara está acostado boca arriba en la cama, completamente desnudo, encima de él esta Luka en las mismas condiciones, moviéndose suavemente de adelante y atrás, eso está tanto como provocando al pelirrojo como torturándolo. Aunque admite que es una vista placentera para sus ojos ver como se mueve, como lo mira, y como se balancean sus senos, ella sabe cómo provocarlo y muy bien.<p>

- Eres un egoísta Gaara. –Luka sonríe divertida, apoyando sus manos en el torso de él, se muere por cabalgarlo de forma más tosca y profunda, pero también lo quiere provocar más, sabe lo mucho que lo tortura que ella se mueva lento y de esa forma. –disfrutas de esto y no dejas que tu hermana lo haga. –Gaara frunce el ceño, así que por eso está jugando.

- No discutiremos esto. –le dice sombrío. –ahora empieza a moverte más rápido, móntame fuerte y brusco o cambiare lugares para someterte. –le dice amenazante, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella.

- Yo solo decía... –Luka se comenzó a mover más lentamente, más suave, torturándolo más. –lo egoísta que estas siendo al no dejar que tu hermana disfrute, a este paso morirá virgen.

- Soy egoísta ¿y qué? –Gaara cambia lugares, alzándole el pie derecho a la altura de su hombro, tomándolo e impulsarse para darle salvajes embestidas. –y si por mi fuera Sakura ya estaría en un convento.

Luka arquea su espalda, es tan placentero, se moría por provocarlo cuando llega a ese nivel de brusquedad, de ansiedad por moverse así. La música de rock pesado que resuena con fuerte volumen en la habitación intenta opacar los gemidos de Luka, gruñidos de Gaara, sus respiraciones agitadas y los choques de sus pieles húmedas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Te odio nii-san! –Sakura esta acostada boca arriba en la cama y le subió el volumen a su ipod en su intento para ya no oír la ruidosa música de su hermano.<p>

Hace tiempo le reclamo a su hermano por pervertido, diciéndole que oye todo lo que hace con su novia en la habitación, desde entonces el desgraciado pone su ruidosa y fea música a todo volumen cada que tienen sexo, pero saber que cada que pone esa música a todo volumen es porque están follando es casi lo mismo como oírlos gemir.

Su hermano es un maldito, el desgraciado no la deja disfrutar a ella arruinándole los momentos la mayoría del tiempo, pero el muy egoísta lo hace cuando quiere, a la hora que quiere y todavía se lo restriega en la cara.

* * *

><p>Para su gran alivio Sasuke no se rompió ningún hueso, en este momento está sentado en la camilla del hospital donde lo llevo su hermano, él también lo vio muy mal y pensó que se habría roto algún hueso, así que lo llevo ahí por seguridad.<p>

Ahora que el pelinegro menor esta vendado, tiene gasas o banditas, además que le dieron analgésicos para el dolor, Sasuke tiene una vena hinchada en la frente y es que Itachi que no se ha separado de él no deja de reírse, si, el maldito cumplió, no le pregunto nada, pero ese desgraciado es tan listo que no necesita preguntar para saber lo que paso, solo mira la escena del crimen y ya se imagina lo que paso, y eso es lo que lo empezó a matar de la risa ya cuando tuvo la seguridad de que su hermanito no corre peligro.

- Lo prometiste. –le dice sombrío.

- ¡Si, y no he preguntado! –dice entre carcajadas.

- Dijiste que no le dirás nada a nadie. –Sasuke lo mira amenazante.

- No se Sasukito, esto es muy gracioso y ese videojuego junto con el ipod no lo cubren. –comenta con burla.

- Desgraciado. –le dice entre dientes. – ¿recuerdas la amiga porno de Luka? –Itachi lo miro con interés. –me mando de regalo con Luka hace una semana su última película pornográfica que saldrá el siguiente mes, autografiada por todos los actores y es una película pornográfica lésbica.

- ¿Y porque te regalaría eso? –pregunta con interés juguetón.

- Dijo que le caí bien. –Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Ya viste la película?

- Oh sí. –Sasuke sonríe con perversión, alimentando más el interés de su hermano, sabe lo guarro que es, y bueno él la vio por curiosidad, está en la edad, sino vez porno no eres normal. –es tuya sino dices nada a nadie. –su hermano será el genio del chantaje, pero son hermanos, lo conoce bien, sabe cómo chantajear también, si, no está a nivel Dios como Itachi, pero tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga de vez en cuando. –_no pensé que tendría que usar este as bajo la manga tan pronto. _

- Tenemos un trato otouto. –Itachi une su mano con la de Sasuke, tiene que admitir que su hermanito jugo bien esta, supo darle en el mero interés. – Palabra de Uchiha. –dice maravillado, y la palabra Uchiha es ley para los Uchiha

- ¿Estás llorando, Itachi? –Sasuke lo mira como el pendejo que es.

- Es que estoy tan orgulloso, me estás aprendiendo bien. –Itachi se limpia sus lágrimas conmovidas con su mano libre. –no cabe duda que dejare mi legado en buenas manos. –dice con orgullo.

Sasuke roda los ojos, su hermano es un pendejo, un jodido pendejo que da miedo cuando se propone, muchas veces no sabe cómo un estúpido como él puede ser un jodido genio que mueve el mundo a su santa voluntad, lástima que solo haga su santa voluntad para puras pendejadas, si usara su don bien, seguro domina el mundo, aunque pensándolo bien qué bueno que lo usa para puras pendejadas, un Itachi dominando el mundo da más miedo que cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está en la farmacia, se le hizo fácil, no pensó que comprar condones fuera tan difícil. ¡Joder!, ya los tiene en la mano, lo difícil es llegar a la caja donde una viejita es la que está cobrando.<p>

- _Tal vez si llevo más cosas para que no sean tan notorios… además está muy vieja, seguro apenas y ve bien, ni notara que llevo también condones. –_Sasuke agarra algunos productos que encontró ahí y se dirigió a la caja.

El pelinegro dejo sus productos sobre el estante y la viejita esta por tomarlos cuando alguien empujo a Sasuke, colocándose adelante y poniendo sus productos antes que los de él.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Yo llegue primero. –Sasuke lo toma del hombro volteándolo, y si pensó que no podía ser peor se equivocó, ahí tienes a Sasori que lo mira sorprendido como él.

- ¡Sasukito, no te vi!—exclama amigable. –anda amigo paga tu primero, un sexy boy no le quita el lugar a otro sexy boy, como bien dice la regla numero veintitrés.

- Nada, paga tu primero. Te cedo el lugar. –le dice cortante, ni loco paga sus condones con Sasori atrás, es un chismoso de primera.

- ¡Gracias compi! –Sasori le palmea la espalda y regresa su vista al frente, Sasuke rápidamente esconde los condones en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, los sacara cuando ese loco se vaya. –Hola Chiyo-obasan, te ve más joven.

- Gracias cariño, tu siempre tan lindo. –le dice la ancianita amigable y Sasori le sonríe angelical.

Sasuke alza ambas cejas, no pensó que Sasori fuera de los amables con las ancianitas.

- ¿Otra dotación? –pregunta divertida. –es bueno estar protegido.

- Lo sé. –Sasori amplía su sonrisa angelical.

La curiosidad le gano a Sasuke, así que se asoma por sobre el hombro de Sasori y ensancha los ojos al ver la cantidad de cajas de condones que lleva, casi se llevó todo el estante y de todas las marcas, lo peor es que al cabrón ni vergüenza le da.

- Por cierto cielo, me llegaron una nueva marca, son de sabor chocolate… ¿te interesa?

- Échalos, sabes que me gusta probar de todo. –Sasori le guiña un ojo cómplice y la anciana hace lo mismo, yendo por los condones que le acaban de llegar.

¿La anciana incluso se los recomienda? Sasuke está incrédulo.

- ¿Dime que no te la tiras para conseguir condones gratis? –le dice entre dientes Sasuke, sintiéndose asqueado.

- ¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy Sasuke? –Sasori lo mira indignado. –es mi abuela.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke lo mira incrédulo.

- Sí, mi abuela, madre de mi padre. Enserio, me he tirado ancianas por deberes de sexy boys, pero a mi abuelita me la respetas, cabrón. –le dice indignado y Sasuke sigue incrédulo, no se cree lo desvergonzado que es y lo liberal que es su abuela, sin duda familia. – ¡gracias abue! –Sasori le pasa la tarjeta de crédito cuando llego su abuela con los demás condones.

- De nada cariño, y a ver cuándo vas a visitarme.

- Iré a cenar el viernes. –Sasori le manda un beso y toma sus cosas. –ya veo porque tu cara de estreñido, vives con hemorroides. –Sasori toma una de las pomadas que Sasuke va a pagar y se la restriega en la cara con burla.

- ¡No es mío, es para mi papá! –exclama avergonzado, se pasó de idiota al no checar que es lo que agarra.

- Claro, ¿seguro que no es del primo de un amigo? –pregunta con burla.

- ¡No, es de mi papá!

- Sasori deja de molestar a tu amigo, si tiene hemorroides solo que le baje al picante. –dice la anciana con reproche.

- ¡Que las tiene mi papá! –Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada.

- Claro. –Sasori amplía su sonrisa socarrona y se va de ahí dejándole la pomada a Sasuke.

- Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que es para las hemorroides? –Sasuke mira por donde va saliendo Sasori, notando que se detiene. – ¿no me dirás que tú tienes?

- No, las tiene el primo de su amigo Deidara. –comenta la anciana.

- ¿Naruto?... oh, amare joderlos con esto. –dice burlón Sasuke, sabe que metió a Naruto para cubrirse, pero será divertido joderlos a ambos.

- Habla y yo hablo. –Sasori lo mira de forma retadora.

- Okey, tenemos un trato: ninguno dice nada.

Ambos asintieron en una promesa de guardar su secreto. La anciana amigable le cobra las cosas a Sasuke y este las paga. De lo más tranquilo camina hacia la salida, pero cuando pasa por la puerta la alarma comienza a sonar haciéndolo detenerse, a los pocos segundos dos guardias de seguridad se le echan encima, tacleándolo.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de vigilancia de la farmacia esta Sasuke sentado en una silla, teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, viendo la caja de condones que está encima de la mesa, la cual los guardias sacaron de sus pantalones, olvido que la metió ahí para que Sasori no la vea. Los dos guardias lo miran con reproche.<p>

- ¡Que no pensaba robármelos! ¡Pagare por ellos!

- Lo siento jovencito debemos llamar a tus padres.

Sasuke los mira aterrado, así que puso a trabajar rápidamente su cabeza para librarse de esto.

- Mis padres salieron del país por negocios, pero ¿puedo llamar a mi tutor? –Sasuke los mira serio.

* * *

><p>Itachi está embobado viendo su nueva adquisición pornográfica, esta de lo más candente ya hasta planeo llevarla mañana al departamento de Amelia para verla juntos. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que contesta sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.<p>

- Aniki, ¿quiere hacer otro trato?

- _Dos tratos con Sasukito en una semana… ando de suerte y mi otouto de muy mala suerte. –_Itachi sonríe divertido.

* * *

><p>Saliendo de la farmacia se ve a Itachi y Sasuke que sostiene la bolsa donde están sus compras, incluidos los condones que termino pagando de cualquier forma.<p>

- _No pensé que comprar condones fuera tan difícil. –_a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, de saber que era tan difícil compra muchos como Sasori.

- Sasukito si solo querías condones hubieras tomado algunos de mi habitación, si te daba vergüenza comprarlos… tengo muchos, o pídemelos a mí, tengo servicio a domicilio gracias a la abuela de Sasori, de hecho todos los sexy boys tenemos ese servicio, Sasori viene a comprarlos solo para ver a su abuela de vez en cuando o quedar con ella para cenar. –comenta divertido. –solo me decías y abría tu membrecía para que recibas tu dotación a domicilio también.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?! –le grita exaltado, y no es para menos, todo lo que sufrió por un jodido condón.

- No me lo preguntaste. Además no sabía que tú y Sakurita ya querían ir a otro nivel. –le dice insinuante y Sasuke gruñe, sabe que el cabrón no le dijo porque su retorcido cerebro sabía que terminaría así.

- Quiero mi membrecía para condones a domicilio. –le dice entre dientes.

- Claro, mañana estará echa. –le dice amigable. –respecto a lo que paso hoy…

- ¿Sabías que en un cumpleaños de Kakashi, Tayuya le llevo diez de sus amigas artistas pornográficas?

- ¿Tu como sabes eso? –pregunta con mucho interés Itachi.

- Luka se quería vengar de Kakashi, así que le robo las cintas donde gravaron de todo a todo. Según dijo Luka fue una semana de sexo sin control, ellas contra ellas, Kakashi contra todas, etc. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia. –y Luka me pidió que escondiera esas cintas.

- ¿Las viste? –pregunta con interés.

- ¡No! Qué asco ver a Kakashi desnudo y follando, solo te digo lo que se por Luka. Pero tengo las cintas ahí. – de solo imaginarse ver a Kakashi desnudo y follando se traumo, lógico su pervertido hermano es diferente. –serán tuyas sino le dices a nadie lo que paso hoy, a nadie Itachi. –le dice con advertencia.

- Palabra de Uchiha… si eso no te basta palabra de sexy boy. –es que quiere esas cintas, ¡joder!, su colección de pornografía tendrá adquisiciones únicas gracias a Sasuke y su mala suerte, vale la pena cualquier cosa por ello, incluso no humillar con los demás a su hermanito.

- Tenemos un trato. –Sasuke extiende su mano hacia él para sellar el trato e Itachi la toma. –¿estás llorando, Itachi? –Sasuke lo mira como el pendejo que es.

- Es que mi pornografía tendrá muy buenas adquisiciones gracias a ti y estoy orgulloso de ti. –dice conmovido, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajajaj pobre sasuke, fue el desgraciado del capitulo, pero al menos ya tiene sus condones, aora solo falta ke se les presente otro oportunidad que gaara no pueda aarruinar jajajajajaj**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	38. ¡Vamos a los bolos!

**¡Vamos a los bolos!**

Sasuke tiene sentimientos contradictorios; por una parte está realmente feliz, a causa de que todos los sexy boys—_excepto él y Suigetsu—_están estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, no han hecho ninguna ridícula actividad de sexy boys, Itachi no lo ha estado atormentando con sus ridículas ideas y no más estupideces de sexy boys, prácticamente se suspendió toda actividad fuera de la escuela para los sexy boys ya que casi todos están concentrados en pasar el examen de ingreso, si, sorprendente que cuando en verdad lo quieren hasta estudiosos son los chamacos.

Pero esta frustrado y desesperado, a causa de que los chicos están estudiando, Gaara no sale de su casa—_sí, ni Luka sale de la de Gaara, ambos estudian juntos y Sasuke sospecha que tomaron la casa Haruno como centro de estudio porque el pelirrojo sospecha las ganas que le trae a Sakura y ni loco les dará la oportunidad—_e Itachi tampoco sale de la casa ya que estudia en su habitación, así que ni en la casa de ella ni en la de él ellos pueden hacerlo, y ahora que tiene los jodidos condones, a este paso se pudrirán en su armario y cartera, ya tiene tres semanas con ellos y nada que los usa.

Sasuke está acostado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, y suelta un suspiro con profundo pesar, no le importaría hacer pendejadas de sexy boys si pudiera follar con Sakura como tanto desea. La tensión sexual entre ellos ha aumentado y mucho.

- _A este paso moriré virgen. –_el pelinegro voltea su rostro a un lado y unas lágrimas dramáticas se amontonan en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>- Enserio cerda, es frustrante… yo sé que Sasuke-kun tiene tantas ganas como yo, pero nii-san no sale de casa e Itachi-nii tampoco porque se la pasan estudiando. –Sakura esta acostada en la cama de su amiga, hablando de su frustración.<p>

Sí, es tanta su frustración sexual que termino revelándosela a su amiga, y como es una guarra esta la entiende completamente, claro, siempre saca uno que otro comentario que la avergüenza, pero es bueno desahogarse al menos con palabras.

- Entiendo… la comezón está a todo lo que da. –Ino la mira con lastima.

- ¡Cállate que estas igual! –le grita ofendida y avergonzada.

- Pero en mi caso Shika y yo nada de nada aun porque ni el mes hemos cumplido. –dice con voz de sabionda. –así que aún no estamos listos para pasar al siguiente nivel… o más bien yo no estoy preparada. No le daré el tesoro a Shika tan rápido o no lo apreciara. –Sakura tuvo que admitir que tiene razón. –en cambio tú y Sasuke-kun ya tienen su tiempito de novios, ni se diga siendo amigos. La tensión sexual entre ustedes cuando están juntos hasta me pone cachonda a mí…

- ¡Cerda! –exclama más avergonzada.

- … Y ambos ya han hablado y saben que lo quieren. –termina su monologo ignorando el reclamo de su amiga. –sino lo han hecho es porque no tienen lugar.

- ¿Y si me prestas tu habitación? –Sakura se muestra maravillada por su idea.

- ¡Mi habitación no es hotel! –le grita indignada y Sakura baja la cabeza derrotada. – ¡eso es! –Ino es alumbrada por su cerebro. – ¡un hotel!... ¡¿Por qué no se van a un hotel?!

- Lo había pensado, y si Sasuke-kun me lo sugería le iba a decir que sí, pero no lo ha sugerido… así que, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué se lo pida yo?

- Si. –Ino sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclama alterada y más roja que una granada.

- ¡Sasuke-kun vamos a un hotel para desenfrenar nuestra pasión! –exclama melosa, con los ojos más grandes y parpadeando toda linda.

- ¡No le diría algo así, es vergonzoso! –chilla indignada y más roja de ser posible.

- ¿No?... entonces sigue con la comezón ahí abajo a todo lo que da. –Ino la mira burlona y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya no puedo más! –exclama Luka dejando caer de lleno su cabeza sobre el escritorio. – ¡ya me aburrí, me dormiré!<p>

- ¡Sigue estudiando Luka, no seas floja! –la reprime Gaara, su novia no es tonta, entiende con facilidad las cosas, no se le dificulta estudiar si lo desea, pero el problema es que es una floja que no le gusta estudiar, solo quiere dormir, así que él tiene que mantenerla a raya. –¿acaso no quieres entrar a la universidad conmigo?

- Quiero… pero es una flojera pasársela todo el día estudiando. –Luka bosteza, viéndose aburrida.

- Los exámenes son difíciles, en especial en la facultad que elegimos… tienes que esforzarte. –la reprime serio.

- Hai, hai. –dice aflojerada, enderezándose y tomando el libro que estaba leyendo.

Gaara la mira de reojo, viéndola ponerse el libro delante del rostro. Así que satisfecho regreso su vista al suyo.

- ¿No quieres coger? –Luka lo voltea a ver curiosa.

Gaara casi cae estilo anime, Luka es un peligro, estudiar con ella es frustrante no solo porque la debe estar manteniendo a raya, sino porque es una tentación para él, le cuesta no echársele encima y cogérsela, se contiene mucho para solo fallársela a lo mucho dos veces al día, y cuando se van a dormir, y esta desgraciada le sale con eso.

- No Luka… quedamos que solo fallaríamos en la noche, antes de dormir y a lo mucho un par de veces ya que tenemos clases. –le dice entre dientes, teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, intentando mantener la vista en su libro.

- Aburrido. –Luka regresa su vista a su libro y hace un infantil puchero. –ya parecemos casados con horarios para coger.

- Luka será solo por poco tiempo. Estamos ya a diciembre y presentamos en enero. Ya presentando podremos hacerlo cuando queramos y donde queramos como solíamos hacerlo. –le dice serio, volteándola a ver, ella debería saber el sacrificio que él está haciendo para no cogérsela mientras estudian, porque ella sabe lo importante que es para él entrar a la universidad, ser doctor es uno de sus sueños.

- ¿Hai~! –exclama de forma cantarina y aburrida, regresando su vista al libro.

Gaara regresa su vista al libro, pero se sobresalta cuando le han desabrochado el pantalón, baja la mirada viendo a Luka de rodillas, sacándole su flácido pene de los pantalones… ¿Cuándo cojones se metió bajo el escritorio? ¿Cómo cojones lo hizo sin que él notara el movimiento?

- ¡Luka te dije que hasta en la noche! –exclama molesto, pero jadea cuando ella comienza a masturbarlo, poniéndole dura la verga.

- Mi mente necesita un descanso, así que me distraeré mamándotela. –Luka le pasa su lengua por la punta mientras su mano derecha sigue moviéndose de arriba abajo rodeando el tronco y con su otra mano le masajea los testículos.

Garra arqueo la espalda, esa jodida lengua, y como le soba los testículos, lo está enloqueciendo, Luka y sus mamadas son la gloria, la condenada hace un sexo oral estupendo, los mejores que ha tenido en su vida, sabe cómo mover la lengua, donde lamer y usar un buen ritmo para enloquecerte.

- Tú sigue con tus estudios, no te preocupes. –Luka lo mira de forma provocativa, teniendo sus labios rosándole la punta haciendo que su cálido aliento le dé de lleno en la mojada punta.

- Aunque digas eso… sabes… sabes que no podre concentrarme… si me la estas chupando –su tono de voz es ronco, entrecortado y su respiración se ha acelerado.

Gaara inclina su cabeza hacia atrás pasándose una mano por la cara y cabello, gruñendo, ella ha comenzado a pasar esa lengua por puntos muy sensibles en su pene.

- Venga… llevamos tres horas estudiando sin parar, necesitamos un descanso ambos. –le dice provocativa, hablándole teniendo la boca muy cerca de su pene, ella sabe lo que provoca que le hable sobre su pene después de que lo haya lamido.

No sabe si porque ya anda caliente se doblego, pero ella tiene razón, necesita relajarse un poco, solo será un momento, ella disfruta mamársela y él lo disfruta también, además nada mejor que un orgasmo para relajarlo y darle más energías para estudiar.

* * *

><p>- Huele bien. –dice el señor Haruno nada más entra a la cocina, viendo a su esposa acomodar unas galletas recién hechas sobre un plato. – ¡auch! –exclama cuando su esposa le golpeo la mano cuando intento tomar una galleta.<p>

- Esas son para Gaara-chan y Luka-kun.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ese mocoso lleva días quedándose aquí, ya hasta parece que aquí vive y todavía lo consientes haciéndole galletas! –exclama indignado.

- Los chicos están estudiando muy duro, y Luka-kun se queda aquí por eso. –dice firme, colocando vasos con leche para que acompañen las galletas. –se merecen unas galletas ante lo duro que están echándole ganas para ser hombres de bien. –la mujer mira el horizonte con heroísmo.

- ¡Yo trabajo todo el puto día para comprar los ingredientes para esas galletas y no me dejas tomar ninguna! ¡Y ese mocoso colado le haces galletas solo porque estudia en MI casa!

- Tus galletas están en el refrigerador, sé que te gustan frías. –dice la mujer tranquila tomando la bandeja para llevársela a los muchachos.

- ¡Yuju! –el hombre olvidando toda furia corre hacia el refrigerador para comer sus galletas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Gaara-chan, les traje la merienda!<p>

Gaara abre los ojos de golpe, mostrándose asustado mira hacia donde está la puerta, asustándose más al ver que no le pusieron seguro, en cámara lenta ve como la perilla se va moviendo…

Cuando la señora Haruno abrió la puerta ve a su hijo sentado, dándole la espalda y con un libro frente al rostro.

- ¿Are? ¿Y Luka-kun? –pregunta decepcionada, su pretexto para llevarles aperitivos es ver al lindo chico comérselos con esa linda cara que lo hace violable.

- En el baño. –responde, con un tono de voz más ronco.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa cuando ve su hijo casi saltar de la silla.

- ¡Nada, nada!... ¡solo déjalo ahí madre, cuando venga Luka las comeremos! –le dice exaltado y sin voltear a verla.

La señora Haruno hace un infantil puchero, pero igual deja las galletas en la mesa de centro que está en medio de la habitación y se va, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, debe entender que su hijo está muy enfocado en pasar el examen, y le está echando muchas ganas, solo por eso no se lo surtió por hablarle así.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Gaara teniendo la cara tan roja como su pelo, fulmina con la mirada a Luka que sigue bajo el escritorio, mamándosela, mirándolo divertida, es una suerte que ella estuviera bajo el escritorio que la tapa desde el ángulo donde estaba su madre.

- ¿No podrías haber parado al menos cuando oka-san estaba aquí? –pregunta con reproche, casi le saca un gemido porque la muy maldita le roso con los dientes, y ella sabe el placer que eso le provoca.

Gaara afila más la mirada al verle ese brillo travieso en los ojos, pero arquea la espada e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella succiono y metió el pene hasta su garganta, esa desgraciada sabe cómo volverlo loco con solo una mamada.

* * *

><p>Gaara es un desgraciado, la violo duro mientras la tenía atada, amordazada y sin darle oportunidad de nada. Si, se vengó de ella por lo que le hizo en la tarde.<p>

Ya es de noche y toda la familia Haruno está durmiendo, incluso un cansado Gaara se quedó dormido nada más la desato después de castigarla.

Pero Luka no puede dormir, le duele horrores el cuerpo, el culo ni se diga y el coño… ¡joder!, Gaara es un sádico normalmente, y cuando la castiga es aún peor, y ella es una jodida masoquista porque aun sabiendo eso lo provoca… pero no es su culpa, le encanta cuando es así con ella, pero las consecuencias vienen cuando el placer pasa, y su cuerpo reciente todo de lleno.

Así que fue al baño y se tomó algo para el dolor del botiquín que los Haruno tienen ahí. Y ahora está en la cocina bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente en lo que espera que la pastilla haga efecto. Trae puesto un pantalón deportivo de Gaara y una sudadera de él, no se puso las vendas con lo holgada que le queda la ropa y el no ser de senos muy grandes no deja que se le noten.

Cuando la luz de la cocina se prendió parpadeo, viendo a Sakura en la entrada más pálida que una hoja y tapándose la boca.

- ¡Joder, me has asustado! –exclama indignada. – ¿no se te ocurrió tener la luz encendida?

- Despertaras a tus padres y si tu padre nos ve solos aquí pensara lo que no. –comenta despreocupada y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada. – ¿no puedes dormir?

- No. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –_tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –_sí, no puede dejar en pensar sobre lo que platico con Ino.

- Hay chocolate caliente ahí. –dice apuntando donde dejo la vasija donde hirvió el chocolate.

- Gracias. –Sakura se encamino hacia la estufa, no sin antes tomar una taza y se sirvió algo de chocolate.

Ya servido se quedó con la mirada perdida en el humeante líquido.

- ¿Na Luka? –la mencionada la miro de reojo. – ¿has ido a un hotel con nii-san a hacerlo? –tal vez está muy desesperada o el no poder dormir le ha afectado por preguntarle eso, pero es la única mujer que conoce que sabe que tiene mucha experiencia en esos temas, bien sabe que su hermano y ella son unos pervertidos.

- Si. –responde con simpleza para después darle un trago a su chocolate.

- ¿Tú se lo pides o él te lo pide? –Sakura voltea y se sienta enfrente de ella, mirándola curiosa. – ¿o como terminan ahí?

- Las dos cosas. –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y cuando tú se lo pides ¿cómo lo haces?

Luka alza una de sus cejas, haciéndola sonrojar. Aunque bueno, ya se da una idea del porque anda preguntando eso, ha sentido la tensión sexual de esos dos al estar juntos. Sabe que no han podido hacerlo porque los hermanos de ambos han estado en casa todos estos días.

- Tengo ganas de hacerlo en un hotel… y soy jalada al hotel más cercano. –responde con simpleza y Sakura casi cae estilo anime.

- Eso no ayuda en nada… yo no podría pedírselo así. –nada más termino de decirlo y se tapa la boca, mirándola con miedo y poniéndose más roja al ver la mirada divertida que le dedica.

- Solo pídelo, no es tan difícil… te aseguro que él con tal de hacerlo te llevara a donde quieras.

Sakura ensancha los ojos sin que el sonrojo desaparezca. Luka se pone de pie y comienza a caminar algo encorvada, y tocándose la columna como viejito.

- ¿Qué tienes? –pregunta preocupada.

- Pero cuando cruzas la línea no hay vuelta atrás… y si Sasuke resulta un sádico como tu hermano atente a las consecuencias cuando el placer haya pasado. –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura parpadea sin entender.

* * *

><p>Por más que intenta concentrarse no puede, no ha podido hacerlo, no puede tocar bien el violín, no se puede concentrar en clases, no puede hacer nada, y no, su falta de concentración nada tiene que ver con que no ha visto a Itachi en días, incluso que este no la ha llamado y mucho menos odia esos jodidos exámenes por los que está estudiando y son la razón por la que no lo ha visto.<p>

- Amelia-sama, le llama Itachi-sama. –Sebastián llega a ella con el teléfono en manos.

No, definitivamente a ella no se le acelero el corazón porque él la está llamando, mucho menos siente esas cosas raras en el estómago por eso. Seguro solo le está dando taquicardia porque ha estado frustrada porque nada le sale y lo que siente en el estómago seguro solo son cólicos.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le responde brusca, enojada con él, ese imbécil le da prioridad a sus estudios en vez de dársela al placer sexual de ella.

- Amelia-chian sé que me extrañas mucho…

- ¡Por mi muérete!

- … te he tenido muy abandonada…

- ¡Púdrete, imbécil, han sido los mejores días de mi vida porque no te he visto la cara!

- … pero es que debes entender que necesito entrar a la universidad para ser un abogado fregón, ya sabes, sin papelito no puede uno hacer esas cositas como ser parte de la sociedad…

- ¿Ya te he dicho que quiero que te mueras?

- … pero uno siempre necesita relajarse para renovar energías…

- ¡Púdrete en el infierno basura!

- …Así que pensé que mis niños y yo necesitamos un día de relajación parra tener nuevas energías y seguir estudiando.

- ¡Me vale mierda lo que pienses!

- … y por eso planee una salida con mis queridos saltamontes, sus novias y tú al ser algo así como mi novia…

- ¡Dejo que me metas tu verga, eso no nos hace nada!

- …estas invitada. Te vas a emocionar al saber lo que planee. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve de la mañana fuera de la línea dos del metro… besitos… quiero que sepas que extraño tu coñito…

Amelia colgó con brusquedad la llamada, viéndose más furiosa y sombría. Sebastián le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, su patrona tiene una relación muy rara con Itachi, y eso que nunca escucha lo que hablan por teléfono pero se da una idea, seguro es igual a lo que hablan en persona.

Sebastián se retiró no sin antes hacer una inclinación de respeto. Nada más salió y Amelia siguió practicando con el violín, extrañamente y aunque se le ve furiosa ahora si toco el violín como suele hacerlo, no se equivocó y las melodías le salieron perfectas, raro.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la línea dos del metro se ve a Amelia y a su lado esta Sebastián. A la pelinegra le gusta ser puntual, así que llego quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, nada tiene que ver que se siente impaciente por ver a Itachi.<p>

La pelinegra viste unos jeans ceñidos de color celestes, una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga en color negro, encima una gruesa chamarra de color roja. Su cabello lacio lo trae suelto, y adornándolo una boina francesa de color negro. Usa botines negros, que adornándolos tienen peluche en color blanco en la entrada del botín. Y unos guantes de lana color negros cubren sus manos.

- ¡Amelia!

La mencionada alza la mirada viendo a Luka salir de la estación del metro y correr hacia donde esta ella, siendo seguida por un fastidiado Gaara.

La pelinegra al instante mostró una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, extrañaba a su hermana, ella al estar también estudiando no la ha visto en estos días, y lo comprende es por el bien de su futuro por eso no la ha molestado o entretenido.

Luka lleva puesto unos pantalones bombachos, masculinos que tienen varios bolsillos en los costados y son de color verde militar. Unos botines de casquillo de color negro. La playera que trae puesta es de mangas largas, cuello de tortuga en color negro, encima y abierta trae puesta una chamarra verde militar que es muy parecido el estilo a un piloto del ejército. Cubriendo sus orejas del frio trae puestas unas orejeras felpudas color negras y del mismo color son los guantes que le cubren las manos.

En cuanto Gaara lleva puesto un pantalón bombacho con adornos de cadenas y es de mezclilla, en color azul. Una sudadera gruesa, blanca con algunas letras grabadas al frente, y por la parte de atrás cuelga un gorro, encima trae puesta una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color que el pantalón. Cubriendo su cabeza del frio trae una gorra blanca con franjas rojas que está hecha de lana al igual que la bufanda que le tapa media cara. Y los converse que usa son rojos del mismo color que los guantes que cubren sus manos.

- ¿A ti también te obligo a venir? –pregunta Luka cuando llego frente a Amelia.

- De otra forma no estaría aquí. –responde entre dientes y Luka asintió con compresión.

- Solo a Itachi se le ocurre salir cuando el clima esta así de frio. –Luka tiene las mejillas sonrojadas como los demás por el frio.

- No es sorpresa para todos que el cerebro de ese idiota no funciona con normalidad. –Gaara se desenreda la bufanda y se coloca frente a Luka, poniéndole la bufanda. –quien cure su loquera seguro gana un premio Nobel. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro y Luka le sonríe en respuesta bajo la bufanda, agradecida porque se la haya prestado, ya no sentía su carita.

Amelia por mucho que le pese tiene que admitir que tiene razón.

- Que grosero.

A todos casi se les sale un pedo del susto, menos a Sebastián, él es la riata y ya lo había visto. Ahí cerca de ellos esta Itachi mirándolos con un infantil puchero y atrás de él esta Sasuke mostrando fastidio y Sakura sonriendo de forma forzada porque Itachi los obligo a acercarse de forma muy silenciosa para asustarlos.

Y no, Amelia no sintió nuevamente el corazón acelerarse ni esas cosas raras en el estómago por ver a Itachi después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, claro que no, seguro solo se está enfermando, solo es eso.

Itachi trae puestos unos jeans negros, unos converse del mismo color. Una playera de mangas largas color roja, encima una chamarra gruesa de color azul oscuro. Una bufanda de color negra le cubre parte de la cara y sus manos con cubiertas por unos guantes azules.

Sasuke viste unos jeans azules y del mismo color es la playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas que usa. Encima de la playera trae puesta una chamarra de piel que es de color negra al igual que el gorro de lana que usa encima de la cabeza. Los botines que trae puestos son negros y de casquillo. Y sus manos son cubiertas por unos guantes negros de lana.

Sakura trae puesta una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, encima trae puesta una chamarra gruesa de color beige haciéndole juego a la bufanda y gorro de lana que está usando, su largo cabello lo trae suelto. Usa botas color café y los jeans que usa son ceñidos marcando sus torneadas piernas y glúteos, así como su cadera.

- No soy grosero, soy sincero. –responde déspota Gaara y Sasuke por mucho que odie estar de acuerdo con él lo está.

- Haré como que no dijiste eso. –comenta falsamente ofendido. –veo que los demás no llegan… debimos llegar más tarde para no esperarlos con este frio. –comenta abrazándose a sí mismo y frotando las manos en sus brazos.

- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa que esperemos en el frio? –preguntan Gaara, Sasuke y Amelia.

- Es un lindo día. –comenta Itachi mirando el horizonte con melancolía, ignorando su comentario por lo que lo fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡Boss!

Todos voltean viendo a Sai, Deidara, Sasori y Suigetsu correr hacia donde están ellos.

- Mis polluelos han llegado. –Itachi se limpia lágrimas imaginarias.

Deidara lleva puesto unos pantalones bombachos de color negro, unos converse de botines del mismo color que el pantalón. Una playera de mangas largas de color beige y encima una chamarra de color café que le llega a mediación de la espalda y tiene varias correas como adorno. Cubriendo sus manos trae guantes café y colgando de sus hombros una mochila grande, como de esas que se suelen usar para ir a acampar.

Sai viste un pantalón ceñido de cuero color negro, una playera de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga en color blanca, encima una gabardina con estampado de leopardo haciéndole a su bufanda y guantes, con eso puesto casi trae escrito en la frente "me gusta que me den por el culo". Las botas que trae puestas son negras.

Sasori viste unos pantalones negros, bombachos muy parecidos a los de Deidara, solo que los de él tienen varios bolsillos como adorno. La playera que usa es de color roja con algunos gravados en el pecho y es de manga larga, encima trae puesta una chamarra gruesa, de color negra con varios bolsillos y le llega debajo de los glúteos. Cubriendo su cabeza del frio usa un ushanka, que viene siendo el gorro para el frio estilo ruso, el que suele traer una especie de orejeras. Los botines que usa son negros y de casquillo.

Suigetsu trae puestos unos jeans azules, y la sudadera que usa es de color celeste, encima trae un chaleco térmico que es de un color azul más oscuro. Sus converse con de botines y son en color blancos, mismo color que es la gorra y guantes de lana que usa para cubrirse del frio.

- ¡Papá los extraño! –exclama Itachi abriendo sus brazos y al instante Deidara, Sai, Sasori y Suigetsu se le echan encima abrazándolo.

Sai tiene que aprovechar, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de un abrazo grupal con cuatro Dioses griegos. Los demás se alejaron considerablemente y miraron a otro lado, haciendo como que no los conocen.

- ¡Tú no entras en el abrazo! –exclama Itachi empujando a Sai que cae de pompas al suelo y pone un puchero de indignación.

- ¡No sea cruel boss, el trasero de Sai es delicado y más desde que le doy mucho por ahí! –exclama Deidara con reproche, yendo a auxiliar a su mi vido.

- No es que sea cruel, es que los gay no se les permite acercarse a menos de medio metro de Itachi-sama. –dice poniendo una pose de un ser supremo.

- Soy gay también. –Deidara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Pero eres el que da no el que recibe, así que tienes privilegio especial. –Itachi lo mira como un ser supremo pero benevolente.

- Líder, al menos a usted solo lo intento tocar… ¿sabes lo que es viajar con eso vestido así? –pregunta Suigetsu apuntando a Sai como si fuera una bacteria en un charco de orines.

- ¡Que groseros, esta es la última moda en Europa! –dice Sai ofendido.

- Pues podrá ser la última moda en Europa, pero eso es como traer en la frente un letrero de Neón que diga: "Soy marica, denme por el culo" –Sasori simula apuntar un cartel al decirlo.

- ¡Son unos groseros que no saben de moda! –exclama Sai indignado viendo como esos malditos sonríen burlones. – ¿tú me entiendes, verdad mi vido? –Sai mira esperanzado a Deidara.

- Bueno… —Deidara se rasca una de sus mejillas. –es lo más gay que has usado y que he visto en mi vida, pero que cada quien se vista como le gusta. –lo último lo dice para consolarlo, acariciándole la cabeza a un deprimido Sai y los demás cabrones sueltan la carcajada.

Los demás siguen alejados y haciendo como que no los conocen.

- Que escandalosos son. –comenta Pain con desagrado y Konan que está a su lado le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como los idiotas se asustaron a verlo, y es que estaban tan metidos molestando a Sai que ni cuenta que ya había llegado.

Pan viste unos jeans desgatados, una playera negra con algunas letras en rojo de lo más macabras, encima una chamarra de cuero que le queda a media espalda y tiene como adorno unas cadenas. Los botines que usa son de casquillo en color negro y usa guantes negros.

Konan lleva puesta una falda de cuero que se le ciñe, una blusa estilo corsé de color negra con blanco, encima una chamarra de mezclilla color negra. Bajo la falda trae medias negras cubriéndole las piernas y una bufanda del mismo color le cubre parte de la cara. Usa botas de tacón alto y que le llegan hasta las rodillas.

- No me asustes así Pain que mi corazón es débil. –exclama Itachi con una mano en el pecho.

- _Claro, y él si puede asustarnos así a nosotros. –_Amelia, Luka y Gaara lo miran con ojos entrecerrados.

- _Bueno fuera que tuvieras corazón débil así ya te habría provocado un buen susto y seria hijo único. –_Sasuke se lamenta realmente por eso.

* * *

><p>- ¿Boliche? –dice incrédulo Sasuke al estar junto a todos a donde fueron guiados por Itachi. –<em>tanto drama por ir al boliche. –<em>enserio que Sasuke quiere matar a su hermano.

Gaara, Amelia, Luka, Pain y Konan tienen un tic nervioso en la ceja, tanto drama para ir al boliche, los hizo salir con este frio solo por ir al boliche… lo quieren matar.

- ¡Genial, boliche! –exclaman emocionados Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara.

- ¡Tenía mucho sin venir al boliche! –Sai se muestra emocionado.

- Jugaremos en parejas. –comienza a explicar Itachi con expresión de sabiondo. –el que falle un tiro comerá una de las suculentas galletas que preparo el princeso para nosotros.

Nada mas dijo eso y la expresión de Sai, Sasori, Suigetsu, Luka, Pain, Konan y Gaara mostró tremendo shock, miedo y circunstancia. Sasuke, Amelia y Sakura al ver su expresión les dio muy mala espina.

- ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos bastardo?! –exclama indignado Gaara, reaccionando.

- Que groseros y yo que me pase toda la noche haciéndolas. –comenta ofendido el rubio.

- Se trata de castigarlos no de premiarlos. –comenta Itachi con sabiduría.

- Boss, no sea desgraciado que las hago con todo mi amor. –comenta el rubio más ofendido.

- ¿Por qué tanto drama? Son simples galletas. –comenta Amelia a su hermana.

- ¿Has bebido agua de drenaje? –Luka la mira con expresión de circunstancia.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama asqueada.

- ¿Pero te das una idea de cómo sabe con solo olerla?

- Obvio.

- Bueno, el agua de drenaje seguro sabe mejor que cualquier cosa que cocina Deidara. –Luka marca más su expresión de circunstancia, ella come de todo, tiene un estomago resistente pero la comida de Deidara es otro pedo.

- No puede ser tan malo. –comenta Amelia no creyéndoselo pero al ver las caras de los sexy boys se da cuenta que si lo es.

- ¡El perdedor definitivo se comerá el pastel completito que Deidara nos hizo el favor de preparar! –exclama más emocionado.

Como si fuera edecán de cerveza Deidara muestra un hermoso pastel. Luka, Gaara, Konan, Pain, Sai, Sasori y Suigetsu ponen expresión de trauma total, y Amelia comenzó a sentir miedo con eso que Luka le dijo. A los demás les dio muy pero muy mala espina.

- ¡Estás loco desgraciado, moriremos! –exclaman Gaara, Luka, Konan y Pain, aumentando el mal presentimiento de los que no saben a lo que han entrado.

- Que groseros. –el rubio los mira ofendido.

- ¡Las parejas las decidiremos a la suerte! –exclama emocionado Itachi, sacando una caja de zapatos con un agujero en la tapa, ignorando como siempre lo que le conviene. –metan su manita y saquen un papelito.

- No soy suicida. –comenta Luka dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- Muérete tu solo si quieres. –Gaara sigue a su novia.

- Púdrete basura. –Pain los sigue tomando de la mano a su novia.

- Me voy. –ordena Amelia siguiendo a los demás.

- No perdamos más nuestro tiempo Sakura. –Sasuke la toma de la mano y los sigue también.

- El que no quiera jugar haré que se coma el pastel completito. –comenta Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que los que estaban por irse se detengan con expresión de shock. –saben que puedo conseguirlo. –una sonrisa y mirada traviesa adorna su rostro y al siguiente segundo están todos de regreso con Itachi, haciendo fila para tomar su papel, jugando tienen la posibilidad de evitar morir, huyendo seguro Itachi los mata rápido y dolorosamente con ese pastel. –quiten esas caras, será divertido. –Itachi sonríe de forma angelical y todos lo miran con expresión gélida, y deseando que su mirada pueda matarlo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Bien! Las parejas quedaron así:… —Itachi alza uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha, manteniendo esa expresión de sabiondo. –Gaara y Sasori. –el par de pelirrojo sonríen con arrogancia, el primero lo siente por su novia pero no perderá. –Luka y Amelia. –como pocas veces Luka no muestra flojera, su intestino esta antes que todo, y Amelia sabe que teniendo a su hermana de su lado ganara. –Sakura y Konan. –las mencionadas chocan sus manos y sonríen complacidas con quien les toco. –Suigetsu y Sai…<p>

- Genial, me toco con la nena leopardo. –Suigetsu se muestra resignado.

- Desgraciado. –Sai lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Ofende a mi vido y te meto una de estas por el culo. –Deidara le muestra una galleta y Suigetsu le saca la lengua.

- Pain y el princeso. –el primero bufa y el rubio hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos. – ¡y mi otouto y yo! –exclama meloso y todos miran a Sasuke con envidia, que este en el equipo de Itachi le da victoria segura, el condenado de Itachi nunca pierde, la suerte siempre lo acompaña y Sasuke por primera vez se sintió agradecido de ser del equipo de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Gaara se prepara para tirar, lo hace e hizo chuza, sorprendiendo a algunos ahí, Amelia fue la única que bufo. Cuando el pelirrojo regresa a su sitio Sasori va para ser el siguiente y choca su palma con la del otro pelirrojo, que sean diferentes de carácter no significa que cuando sean equipo se complementen.<p>

Y como era de esperarse cuando Sasori lanzo la bola hizo otra chuza, lo que le hizo mostrar una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

Itachi silba mostrando falsa admiración.

- Olvidaba que mis pequeñajos son buenos casi en todo. –comenta Itachi y Sasuke que está a su lado roda los ojos, su hermano es un dramático.

Luka se prepara para tirar, mostrando perfecta concentración.

- _Está en juego el bienestar de mis intestinos. –_Luka lanza e hizo un perfecto tiro.

- Luka no debe querer perder, está muy concentrada y le está echando ganas. –comenta Sasori de forma burlona.

- ¿Quién querría perder en esto? ¿Olvidas que la comida de Deidara está en juego? –Gaara lo mira de reojo notando como Sasori palidece.

Cuando Amelia tiro e hizo chuza, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara silban con admiración. Sakura está sorprendida todos los que han pasado hacen chuza, son muy buenos.

- _Es mi primera vez jugando boliche, solo espero no perder, algo me dice que no debo hacerlo si quiero seguir viviendo… y definitivamente no quiero morir virgen. –_Sakura se contiene para no llorar.

- Nuestro turno. –Konan la saca de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Sakura asintió, se puso de pie, tomo la bola, paso saliva con dificultad. Sasuke la mira algo preocupado, solo espera que no falle.

La peli-rosa tiro como ha visto que todos lo han hecho, y para su buena suerte tiro cinco bolos, lo que la hizo saltar emocionada. Y Sasuke sintió que ya podría respirar.

- ¡Bien hecho! –Konan le sonríe amigable y Sakura le sonríe en respuesta.

Cuando Konan tiro ella tumbo ocho bolos, lo que la alivio, mientras no pierda todo bien. Suigetsu, Sai, Deidara, Pain y Sasuke pasaron, solo Sai tiro dos, de ahí los demás hicieron chuza. Ahora es el turno de Itachi que se prepara para tirar, lanzo, entonces se oyen los gritos y todos se muestran incrédulos al ver que la bola se fue por el canal.

- Perdí. –Itachi se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenado al voltear a verlos, haciéndolos caer estilo anime. –vamos a ver qué tal te quedaron esas galletas, ansió probarlas. –comenta Itachi caminando hacia Deidara.

- _Lo olvidaba; a Itachi es al único que le gustan esas cosas, es inmune a la comida de Deidara… cosa normal para ese ser anormal. –_piensan Luka, Gaara, Pain y Konan.

- ¡Boss, siempre lo hemos admirado por su fuerte estomago! –Sasori y Suigetsu lo miran conmovidos.

Amelia comienza a pensar que Luka exagero, si Itachi se ve muy tranquilo y ese desgraciado jamás arriesgaría su pellejo.

- Oye ¿no me digas que perdiste solamente para comer esas galletas? –Sasuke toma de las solapas a Itachi antes de que llegue a Deidara.

- Es que quería probarlas, el princeso me dijo que empleo nuevo ingrediente. –Itachi hace un infantil puchero y a Sasuke se le hincha una vena.

Itachi se suelta del agarre de su hermano, toma una de las galletas que Deidara le extiende del recipiente, se la mete a la boca ante la mirada atenta o curiosa de todos. Entonces su sonrisa se borró, sus ojos se cerraron y cae de forma principesca con espuma saliéndole de la boca.

Todos muestran sorpresa y shock, en especial los sexy boys, se supone que Itachi es el único inmune a eso y ahora parece envenenado, hasta se está retorciendo en el suelo como salmón fuera del agua, igualito como si Sebastián le hubiera lanzado uno de sus ataques.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Sasuke comienza a tener miedo de esas galletas, ahora entiende la expresión de los demás.

- _Luka no exageraba, incluso creo que lo que dijo es poco en comparación. –_Amelia mira asustada a Itachi.

- ¿Qué cojones tenía ese nuevo ingrediente? –Sai toma de las solapas a su novio y lo mira tétrico, si normales casi lo matan ahora con ese nuevo ingrediente… no se lo quiere ni imaginar.

- Es secreto. –Deidara habla y pone expresión de ultratumba.

- ¡Secreto mi culo y tú conoces todo de él! –exclama asustado, agitándolo con más ganas haciendo que el alma casi se le salga de la boca.

- _Itachi está fuera… no importa si estoy solo no puedo perder. –_Sasuke mira con miedo el pastel, si una galleta dejo a su hermano así no quiere imaginar lo que hará un pastel.

* * *

><p>Ya con Itachi fuera de combate el juego continúa. Hasta ahora ninguno ha fallado, Sai, Sakura y Konan han tirado por los menos un bolo, pero no han fallado, nadie quiere comerse esa jodida galleta.<p>

- _¡Mierda! Luka está muy concentrada… si sigue así será una de las más difíciles de vencer. –_Sasori mira con ojos entrecerrados a Luka que está por tirar. – ¡Genial, comida gratis! –exclama emocionado haciendo que Luka se balancee mientras esta por tirar y la bola se fue por el canal.

Gaara lo voltea a ver sombrío al igual que Amelia haciendo que Sasori cobardemente se esconda atrás de Sakura que le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Luka es rodeada por un aura deprimente, voltea haciendo que su flequillo tape los ojos, al alzar la mirada Sasori supo que se las va a cobrar y caro, pero no importa, todo es mejor que la comida de Deidara.

- Aquí tienes. –Deidara le sonríe amigable extendiéndole la galleta, pero al ver la mirada de Luka se estremeció.

Luka tomo la galleta y como no le gusta alargar el sufrimiento se la metió de un solo bocado, al siguiente segundo hubiera azotado en el suelo de no ser por Gaara que la detuvo y Amelia la cubrió con su cuerpo para que los demás no vean lo vergonzoso que se ve su hermana convulsionándose como gusano en las brasas con espuma saliéndole de la boca.

- _Esa comida es peligrosa. –_Gaara de forma dramática ladea su rostro a un lado como si no soportara ver a su novia así.

- _Vengare tu muerte hermana. –_Amelia también dramática ladea su rostro a un lado.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y miran a Sasori como el desgraciado que es.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Luka están fuera de combate. Y el juego continuo, haciéndose más tenso cada vez, ninguno queriendo perder.<p>

- Suerte. –Konan le sonríe amigable a Sakura. –por favor tira al menos más de dos, somos las que estamos más abajo, yo intente por lo menos tirar los diez pero como viste apenas tire seis. –dice acongojada, no quiere comer ese jodido pastel.

Sakura asintió, sintiendo más la presión del momento, ve el marcador notando que efectivamente ellas van más abajo, necesitan subir unos puntos, al menos superar a Suigetsu y Sai que son los que están arriba de ellas, de ahí se ve imposible alcanzar a los demás.

- _Maldita mi suerte, me hubiera tocado con Sasuke-kun.—_Sakura se contiene para no llorar como lo hacía a los cinco años y le temía al coco.

Tomo la bola, se puso frente a la rampa, se colocó en posición y paso saliva con dificultad. Entonces cuando va a lanzar a su cabeza le vino el recuerdo de como quedaron Itachi y Luka con una sola galleta, y se imaginó el pastel con dientes de pico, la bola resbalo, reboto y no llego ni a media rampa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura voltea hacia su novio haciendo un puchero y a punto de romper en llanto.

Sasuke acongojado se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo por los hombros en son de consuelo. Konan la mira como su compañera de guerra que esta por ser fusilada.

- _Perdí a mi novia, ahora perderé a mi hermana. –_Gaara ladea su rostro a un lado, no soportara más ver la muerte de otro ser querido.

Deidara le extiende una galleta, Sakura llora con más ganas y se la mete a la boca, entonces de no ser por Sasuke hubiera caído de lleno al suelo, ahora se convulsiona en sus brazos con espuma saliéndole de la boca.

- ¡Te vengare Sakura! –exclama gritando a todo pulmón, alzando su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Konan, Deidara, Sai, Suigetsu y Sasori se limpian lágrimas conmovidos ante la escena. Gaara ladea más su rostro para que no vean sus lágrimas.

- _Dramáticos. –_Amelia roda los ojos.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Itachi y Luka están fuera de combate. Ahora es el turno de Deidara que se prepara para tirar, mostrándose serio y decidido.<p>

- Directora, ¿qué hace aquí? –pregunta sorprendido Sasori.

- ¡No me toque! –exclama traumado el rubio a la vez que deja caer la bola mientras se abraza a sí mismo como virgen ultrajada.

- Ah… no era ella. –comenta con simpleza.

Todos miran a ese pelirrojo como el desgraciado que es, primero Luka ahora Deidara. El único que muestra aprobación por su acto es Gaara, no aprobó el de su novia pero si el de las demás cucarachas, mientras deshaga la competencia, todo bien.

- Eres un desgraciado. –Deidara lo voltea a ver con infinito rencor y Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona. – ¡yo no me quiero comer eso! –empieza a llorar como nenita.

- ¡¿Por qué cojones preparas cosas que ni tú te puedes comer?! –exclaman todos con reproche y queriéndolo matar.

- ¡Anda mi vido, traga! –sombrío Sai aparece frente a él con una galleta, se lo merece por prepararles su tortura.

- ¡No quiero! –Deidara está por huir pero Suigetsu fue rápido y lo inmovilizo, Sai le abre la boca y le mete la galleta.

Al instante Suigetsu suelta a Deidara para que caiga de lleno, se retuerza en el suelo, le salga espuma de la boca y tenga la lengua de fuera.

- Me quede viudo tan joven. –Sai dramático llora ladeando su rostro a un lado.

Amelia y Konan miran como los desgraciados que son. Gaara, Sasuke y Pain solo disfrutan la desgracia ajena.

* * *

><p>- ¡Esta va por ti mi vido! –exclama Sai listo para tirar, seguro hará su primer chuza porque se la dedica a su mi vido.<p>

- ¡Oh! ¡Una oferta de vibradores! –exclama Suigetsu maravillado.

- ¡¿Donde?! –Sai voltea justo cuando deja tirar la bola, no viendo nada.

Sasori y Suigetsu chocan sus palmas a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Desgraciado, soy de tu mismo equipo! –exclama indignado apuntando a Suigetsu.

- No pude evitarlo… y me conviene, tu solo me haces ir muy abajo, de no ser por Konan iría al final. –su sonrisa socarrona se amplia y Konan lo mira indignada.

- Regresare como zombi para matarte. –jura Sai indignado.

- Si, si princesa, ahora ten. –Sasori sonriéndole diabólico le extiende la galleta.

- ¡Espérame amor mío, que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo! –exclama dramático y metiéndose la galleta a la boca.

En verdad les sorprendió que se la echara de golpe como los machos, siendo más valiente que Deidara.

Sai cae al suelo, nadie se ensuciara sus manos sosteniéndolo, y solo disfrutaron verlo retorcerse como gusano en las brasas con la lengua de fuera y espuma saliéndole de la boca. La única que no disfruto eso porque no es tan sádica es Konan.

* * *

><p>Pain se prepara para tirar, no necesita de Deidara para ganar, él solo puede.<p>

- Oh con que tus bragas son rojas Konan. –comenta maravillado Sasori.

- Si, el color de la pasión. –comenta pervertido Suigetsu.

Pain voltea tétrico hacia esos dos, viéndolos acostados en el suelo viéndole las bragas a Konan.

- ¡Aléjense enfermos! –exclama queriéndolos patear pero si lo hace esos dos le verán las bragas.

Pain les avienta la bola a ellos, pero los condenados rodaron esquivándola.

- Lo siento, dirección incorrecta. –Sasuke aparece frente a él extendiéndole una galleta.

- Sasuke, te creía del bando de los cuerdos. –Pain lo mira con decepción.

- Si pero disfruto el sufrimiento ajeno. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

- Hermano de Itachi tenías que ser. –Pain haciéndose el macho toma la galleta y se la echa a la boca.

Konan no quiere mirar como su amor pierde, así que voltea su rostro a un lado. Pain cae, y como los demás se retuerce como gusano, le sale espuma de la boca y tiene la lengua de fuera, pero algo que asusto en verdad es que los ojos se le pusieron blanco y parece poseído.

* * *

><p>Amelia esta por tirar, no se dejara desconcentrar por esos desgraciados, ella no perderá, definitivamente no lo hará, las lleva de ganar, va empatada con los equipos más arriba, de hecho quien las lleva de perder es Konan.<p>

- Entonces ¿es verdad Gaara? –pregunta sorprendido Sasori.

- Si, nada más graduándonos Luka y yo nos casaremos. –comenta Gaara despreocupado.

- ¡Vaya compi, felicidades! –exclama Suigetsu.

Los tres se agachan esquivando una bola, que fue lanzada por una tétrica Amelia.

- Igual que Pain, lado equivocado. –Sasuke aparece a su lado con una galleta.

- _Serán bastardos, se unieron para joder a una mujer. –_Konan los mira como los bastardos que son.

Amelia los mira con la muda promesa de que venganza, le arrebata la galleta a Sasuke y se la devora. Sasori saco su celular para gravarla, ver a la señorita Amelia perder el porte es algo para tener.

Y vaya que lo perdió, Amelia cae de lleno al suelo, se retuerce como gusano, le sale espuma de la boca y tiene la lengua de fuera. Sasori sospecha que el líder le dará una buena recompensa por ese video.

Gaara, Sasori, Suigetsu y Sasuke chocan sus manos entre ellos, y Konan los mira con miedo, esos bastardos no les importa si es hombre o mujer, se desharán de ellos.

- _Konan no es problema… va perdiendo, ahora mi objetivo serán ellos y son difíciles. –_los cuatro varones que quedan se miran retadores, cada uno queriendo ser el macho alfa que triunfe.

- _Somos dos contra ellos compi, cubrámonos las espaldas. –_Sasori mira a Gaara y este asintió como entendiera, ya saben, alguna especie de psíquica pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Gaara está por tirar, preparado y listo.<p>

- Mierda, estoy caliente… violare a Sakura. –se oye decir de forma roca a Sasuke.

- ¡No es verdad compadre yo la protegeré! –exclama heroico Sasori.

- De ti más miedo me da. –le dice sombrío Gaara, pero la bola se le resbalo al voltear y le cayó en un pie, haciendo que se contenga por llorar y gritar, cayó en el dedo chiquito.

Hasta los demás hicieron mueca de dolor al verlo, eso debió de doler hasta el culo.

- Te dije compi, te cubriría la espalda, debiste confiar en mí. –Sasori niega con decepción, vale que es un bastardo en el que no se debe confiar pero al estar en el mismo equipo debió por lo menos confiar un poco. –anda mijo, cómela para que al menos ya no sientas el dolor de tu dedito. –le dice dándole la galleta.

Con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas Gaara abre la boca y Sasori metió la galleta. Haruno cae al suelo convulsionándose, con los ojos en blanco tal cual poseído y espuma saliéndole de la boca. Sasori mejor lo tapo, da más miedo que Pain.

* * *

><p>Konan está que se muere del miedo, esos bastardos hacen lo que sea para quitar la competencia, hasta ahorita no la han agarrado contra ella, pero debe ser cuidadosa.<p>

Suigetsu se prepara para tirar, listo y concentrado, nadie lo hará perder.

Cuando tiro Sasuke lo empujo haciéndolo caer de hocico y que la bola rodé al canal.

- ¡Bastardo, eso es trampa! –exclama Suigetsu volteándose hacia él, Sasuke le pisa el estómago haciéndolo que abra la boca donde le saco el aire y le avienta la galleta.

Suigetsu comenzó a convulsionarse de forma exagerada y graciosa, espuma le sale por la boca, nariz y ojos, incluso los oídos, y como Sasuke noto que espuma le sale de cada orificio seguro del culo también.

Konan mira asustada a ese desgraciado que sin vergüenza alguna uso la violencia.

- ¿Y seguimos o te rindes? –Sasuke mira espeluznante a Sasori.

- Hermano del jefe tenías que ser, igual de maldito, pero tú en un toque más violento y nada elegante. –Sasori sonríe de forma burlona. –lógico no me daré por vencido, no comeré esa galleta… todo o nada, aventemos la bola a la vez y a la par.

- Trato. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

Ambos toman la bola, se colocan a la par, listos para tirar en su respectiva banda.

- ¡Desgraciados no dejare que se deshagan de mí! –grita Konan empujándolos, haciéndolos tambalear hacia adelante y que la bola resbale cayéndoles en el pie, cuando están por gritar Konan les metió una galleta a cada uno.

Ambos caen al suelo, retorciéndose como ostión echándole limón, les sale espuma de la boca y los ojos se les ponen en blanco.

- ¡Gane! –exclama Konan saltando emocionada.

- No lo creo. –tétricos Sasuke y Sasori aparecen atrás de ella pareciendo zombi, sacándole un grito de susto.

- Mira. –Sakura se levanta también de los muertos y tétrica apunta el tablero.

- Vas en el lugar más bajo. –con voz de ultratumba exclaman Luka, Gaara, Pain, Amelia, Sai y Deidara.

- ¡Itadakimasu! –Itachi zombi aparece frente a Konan extendiéndole el pastel y Konan se puso azul del miedo.

Por todo el boliche se oye el grito aterrado de una mujer. En la zona donde están todos se les ve a todos tirados, moribundos, con aun espuma saliéndoles de la boca.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaj no pude evitar parodiar mi capitulo favorito de prince of tenis al estilo sexy boys jajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia, al fin traigo la conti**

**saludos**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
